


The Demon Liberator

by Adsol



Series: Demon Liberator Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Army, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Belly Dancing, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Character Development, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Death, Deepthroating, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Dates, First Time, Fist Fights, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Frenemies, Girl Power, Gods, Hand Jobs, Happy, Harems, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Junpei and Charles are the three Stooges, Junpei's a dork, Light Bondage, Loss, Loyalty, Lucian - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered characters, Personal Growth, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Saving the World, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Step-parents, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team as Family, Teenage Dorks, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villains to Heroes, War, Worldbuilding, and writing, pop culture reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 117
Words: 289,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: For many years Junpei Kamijou has lived his life viewed as a total looser by his peers due to his lack of confidence and so called lack of talent so much so he started to tell himself they were right. By the time he finished Junior High he considered not bothering with High school at all till his stepfather recommends he tries a school called Akademisk Academy which Junpei decides to have a crack at till he realises there's one tincy wincy problem with the school that being it's a school for Demons and a whole host of other Supernatural beings so many in fact he'd barely make it through his first day without the help of Lavinia Leviathan one the schools most popular girls.Now Junpei must navigate a school with many secrets, a whole of host of eccentric staff and students and many more problems alongside an entourage of friends and allies of various races all the while Junpei must battle with his own self-esteem and ultimately become the great leader he's destined to become.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Demon Liberator Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction to Junpei

Before we begin let's take a look at how Junpei is as a person so we know what we're getting into.

"Till freedom reigns" **(eventual catchphrase)**

"Elefthería fight on and protect" **(said to get Elefthería into battle)**

**Name-** Junpei Kamijou

**Nicknames-**  
Jun **(usual nickname),** Kiddo **(by** **Fordwin** **),** Sniveling coward, #1 Reject **(by countless bullies),** Ami **(by Lucian),** Juny Jun **(by Vincent),** Child of hope **(by Thor** **II** **aka T2** **),** The One True Hero **(by** **Junya** **),** Sweetheart **(by Lavinia),** Darling **(by Mio and Momo),** Dearest **(by Chelsea),** My Prince **(by** **Chihiro** **),** Best bud **(by** **Gunha** **),** The Golden King **(official title, shared with Fafnir),** The Protector, Hope of all races, Symbol of Accomplishment, Quick Step, Lone Defender, Last Stand, God Fall, Demon Princesses Lover, The Strongest Grunt, Catastrophe Awareness, Goddesses Shield, Dragon King, The True King, Keeper of Lucifer's legacy, The Boy who Loves, Greatest Golden King, Golden Dragon God, Elefthería's Golden Grand Commander **(some of his other titles),** Buddy **(by Robin Hood XII),** Rival **(by Karna VI),** Lively comrade **(by** **Lü** **Bu** **),** Dead man **(by** **Agragor** **),** Lively Boy **(nickname around school)** **,** Pretty boy **(by several girls later on)** **,** Battle buddy **(by Gravel),** Fishing Buddy **(by** **Snapback** **),** Cute Dragon **(by Kagome),** Satan **(by Draco),** Alpha 1 **(codename in Elefthería)** and Kid **(by Ajax)**

**Race-** Human **(initially),** Reborn Demon **(eventually)**

**_(Author's Note- Junpei starts out a Human then becomes a Reborn Demon then as his synchronisation rate with Fafnir increases and through his modification at the hands of_ ** _**Quetzalcoatl** _ **_he becomes a Humanoid Dragon yet thanks to his Grunt Pieces he remains a Reborn Demon allowing him to keep all three races abilities man that's a mess)_ **

**Rank-**  
Grunt **(** **9 Pieces)**

Sovereign **(after becoming a High Class Demon)**

Low class Demon **(initially)**

Mid Class Demon **(post** **Daigan** **arc)**

High Class Demon **(eventually)**

Super Demon **(** **later on)**

Unique Demon **(final)**

Transcendent Class Demon **(attained at the same time he becomes a Unique Demon)**

All-rounder **(among The Excavators)**

Prince of Sitri **(attained at the same time he becomes a High Class Demon)**

Crown Prince **(by the time he become as Super Demon)**

Grand Commander **(due to leadership of the Golden Dominion and Elefthería)**

Drake **(initially among the Dragon race)**

Dragon King **(attained by the time he becomes a Super Demon)**

Absolute Dragon **(final Dragon rank)**

**Threat level-** E Class **(initially),** B Class **(Post** **Daigan** **arc),** S Class **(post Elefthería formation),** SSS Class **(post Solution battle)**

**Age-** 16 **(First Year, initially),** 17 **(Second Year),** 18 **(Third year),** 19 **(Fourth Year)** 49 **(post epilogue time skip)**

**Birthday-** 20th April

**Affiliation-**  
Akademisk Academy **(student)**  
Outer Class **(student)**  
Lavinia Leviathan's Troupe **(Grunt rank)**  
Valley of Hero's **(honourary member)**  
Boxing Club **(honourary member)**  
Leviathan Clan **(servant, then through relationship and later marriage to Lavinia)**  
Mammon Clan **(through relationship and later marriage to Mio)**  
Abaddon Clan **(through friendship with Lucian)**  
Belphegor Clan **(through relationship and later marriage to** **Maria and Marion)**   
The Excavators **(member)**  
Student Council **(temporary member)**  
Team Kamijou **(leader)**  
Maria Belphegor's Troupe **(brief member, Grunt rank)**  
Sitri Clan **(eventual heir)**  
Orcus family **(through friendship with** **Shiba** **)**  
Eastern Yokai **(affiliated through relationship and later marriage to** **Shuri** **)**  
Reject Club **(unofficial poster boy)**  
Junpei Kamijou's Troupe **(Sovereign)**  
Golden Dominion **(Grand commander)**  
Elefthería **(founding member, Leader)**  
Charles Magnuson **(Mission partner)**  
Quetzalcoatl **(mentor)**  
Arcadia Prinetus **(Golden King Mentor)**  
Magnuson family **(through friendship with Charles)**  
Asmodeus Clan **(through relationship and later marriage to Latia)**  
Veronica **(personal maid)**

**Family-**   
**(this includes eventual family members as well)**

Shura Kamijou **(Mother)**

Fordwin **(Stepfather)**

Junatro Kamijou **(Biological Father)**

Unnamed maternal grandmother

Unnamed maternal grandfather

6 maternal Aunt's

4 maternal Uncles

Numerous Unnamed cousins

Lavinia Leviathan **(eventual wife, she's his legal wife** )

Ruby Aivita **(Foster sister, eventual wife)**

Chelsea Heatherton **(eventual wife)**

Mio Mammon **(eventual wife)**

Lilith **(eventual wife)**

Karla **(eventual wife, she takes his surname of Kamijou after marrying him)**

Kiyome Nanoka **(eventual wife)**

Kagome **(eventual wife, like Karla she takes the surname of Kamijou after marrying him)**

Li mei Yengh **(eventual wife)**

Momo Itanori **(eventual wife)**

Chihiro Fujimoto **(eventual foster sister, eventual wife)**

Maria Belphegor **(eventual wife)**

Marion Belphegor **(eventual wife)**

Kichika Marius **(eventual wife)**

Latia Asmodeus **(eventual wife)**

Amelia Marura **(eventual foster sister, eventual wife)**

Nemuri Marura **(eventual foster sister, eventual wife)**

Helmwige **(eventual wife)**

Shuri **(eventual wife)**

Veronica **(eventual wife, she also takes his surname of Kamijou after marrying him)**

Celeste Braunhide **(eventual wife)**

Rika Shunsen **(eventual wife)**

Numerous children **(epilogue time skip, he has at least one with all his wives so hence why there's no definite number yet)**

**_(Author's Note- What is it with Junpei and foster sisters)_ **

**Hair colour-** Cherry red

**Eye colour-** Cherry red **(normal eye colour)** , Purple **(when unleashing his full power or experiencing strong emotions)**

**Height-** 4'6 **(he will grow in height but it's a surprise)**

**Weight-** 28 kg **(initially),** 34 kg **(by the** **Daigan** **arc)** **,** 76 kg **(post Dominion City arc)**

**Appearance-**  
Junpei is described as a cute looking boy with short curly cherry red coloured hair and matching cherry red eyes that are stated by several people to be very innocent. He is mentioned by several people to be very plain which apparently adds to his cute appearance.

The majority of the time he wears the uniform for male students at Akademisk Academy which consists of a burgundy red blazerthat he always keeps buttoned up unlike several people at school **,** a white dress shirt, a blue cravat tie with a red jeweled pin, black dress trousers and finally large light blue shoes **(it's the only modification he makes to his uniform).** During the summer months he abandons the blazer of his uniform and he roles his sleeves up.

In casual times and weekends during the winter months he wears a simple black shirt with dark blue jeans and his usual shoes. When heading outside during the winter he wears a grey jacket with a furry hood and gloves. During the summer months he wears a blue t-shirt with jeans that have a chain accessory attached and a set of blue sneakers.

Initially he has a very thin and skinny build but after undergoing extensive training over his time at Akademisk Academy he starts to gain a more well toned and muscular build alongside several scars. Because of his Draconic physiology his muscles become even more powerful to the point where Ren claims you could grate cheese with his abs and it's shown his muscles alone become thick enough to bend metal. Because of a bullying incident in the past he has a few scars on his back at the start **(there's a story behind it but it'll be shown later).** Despite his muscles a lot of girls claim it doesn't affect his cuteness in the slightest however several women express surprise at the sight of his muscles since they believe he's thin.

After becoming a Reborn Demon he has some slight appearance changes that people who knew him as a Human can only see when they look closely they include slightly longer and sharper canines, slightly longer hair **(only by a few centimetres though),** a small teal blue mark resembling an hourglass that can be found on his right shoulder which represents his position as a servant of the Leviathan Clan and finally his skin becomes a little bit paler **(since Demon's are creatures of darkness they're better suited for the night hence why the vast majority of them are quite pale but they can enter the sun).** Due to his Draconic physiology Junpei gains a few body parts unique to Dragons namely scales forming during moment of intense emotions **(often times in annoying places),** his eyes gain slit like pupils, his ears become noticeably pointier and more elf like in appearance and finally his canines get even sharper.

As mentioned at the start he is stated to be a very cute and according to Lucian he looks very innocent. Despite being shown as cute some people say his dress sense makes him look somewhat plain but that doesn't diminish the interest of girls. Early on he usually has a very sad expression on his face since he's been bullied his whole life but after making the friends he does at Akademisk and ultimately gaining more confidence in himself and his capabilities he starts to have a smile that Lucian describes as "radiant" which he can't help but feel happy for since he knows what Junpei's been through.

**Personality-**  
Junpei is at first sad, lonely and completely lacking in any confidence in himself however despite that he remains kind, caring, and compassionate towards the people he interacts with. What should be noted is that he's one of the kindest and most altruistic characters throughout the story.

In time Junpei goes from being sad and lonely person who lacks any confidence to being a awe-inspiring and unrelenting symbol of selflessness with an overwhelming amount of courage that leads others by captivating their hearts and minds. In time few can rival his prowess on the battlefield which brings relief to his allies and all innocent beings across all of creation and inspires dread in the hearts of evil doers who'd dare do them harm.

Upon arriving at Akademisk he is constantly afraid of the Supernatural population since he's not used to living among them however after forming countless friendships and romances with some of its residents he gradually comes to accept the Supernatural and even starts to enjoy his interactions with them. While he does hope that someday Supernatural beings will be able to walk among Humankind **(a dream shared with one of his lovers Mio)** he does understand that a lot of them are afraid to make that push so as such he lets them do it at the speed they feel comfortable with.

A common thing Junpei wonders about is if he should bother returning to the Human world given the fact that his life is clearly better in the Netherworld as he's got friends who love him, a harem of women who are completely in love with him and are devoted to him, actual power and influence over it's various events and most of all none of his old bullies are in the Netherworld to the point where the only things that tempts him into going back is the various things he enjoyed in the Human world such as it's food and the fact that the rest of his family are in the Human world.

According to Lucian the thing that makes Junpei a good leader isn't that he's strong it's that he's able to feel fear and uncertainty like others around him which allows him to relate to others more. Even early on it's shown he has a surprising amount of talent for leadership to the point where even Lavinia his Sovereign takes note of his ideas in a fight. Despite his eventual skill as a warrior and the confidence he gains Junpei is through and through a dork who gets embarrassed easily and is utterly adorable when he does it.

While it is certainly sad that he grew up without any friends his age this isn't entirely a bad thing since because of it he's grown especially close to his family and as such he gets on well with them all **(all but his biological Dad why will be revealed later)** evident in the fact that his remaining family are part of the reason why considers returning to the Human world now and again. His care is greatly shown around his eventual foster sister's Ruby, Chihiro, Nemuri and Amelia all of whom he's especially protective of to the point where for a while he goes out of his way to not let them take part in combat so he can avoid them being hurt however after fighting at his side a number of times he finally accepts they're more than capable of protecting themselves and handling most foes that come their way.

While he is initially disturbed by Nemuri and Amelia attempting to engage in various lewd acts with him due to them being his foster sister's he does after entering a relationship with the two of them become willing to go along with it **(perhaps a little to willing since it reaches the point where they do lewd acts nearly every night)** however like all his other lovers he would never objectify them nor does he force them into doing it showing he maintains his self control. Because of his care for Ruby, Chihiro, Nemuri and Amelia Junpei will often spoil them with gifts, head pat's, compliments and hugs initially in a more brotherly way however after they all become his lovers he starts to treat them the same way he treats all his lovers and with them in particular he makes it clear they belong to him and him alone even more so than with the other girls in his harem **(with the exception of Lavinia and Chelsea).** Despite his care for her he's often left exasperated by Nemuri talking about the lewd things they get up to when they enter a relationship to the point where he enters _**Dork Out Overdrive**_ as Ren calls it in which Junpei gets so embarrassed that he mentally shuts down for a bit due to his dorky nature.

Early on it's shown that in battle Junpei is a surprisingly crafty opponent to the point where even Vinyard the Chief Magic Professor of Akademisk Academy and someone who's famed for his craftiness admits to being overcautious whenever he hears Junpei's fighting someone. By Junpei's own admission he's not very good at planning in the long run and instead prefers "winging it" however that slowly falls out of use as he becomes a more experienced fighter. His craftiness is best shown when fighting in a group since he can make plans that take full advantage of all his teammates respective abilities and skills to make them work as a coherent unit even if said abilities don't mix with eachother.

For a portion of the story he suffers panic attacks and other anxiety based issues due to years of bullying and persecution growing up to the point where he frequently begs for his Mom or Dad to come get him simply because he gets so anxious and panicked however as time goes on and he gains more courage his panic attacks start to decrease in their frequency and severity to the point where eventually they stop happening all together **(at least on screen)** which a number of his friends take as a good sign given what he's been through. He does show some signs of having PTSD due to the insane amounts of bullying he's been through however he's ashamed to admit this.

When it comes down to his bullying he's not the kind of person who demands sympathy or seeks attention in fact he often uses his experiences of bullying to relate to other people who've endured it leading to several strong friendships. It's because of this ability to empathise with others that he understands Ruby's desire to have friends because he had none until he arrived at Akademisk and he understands why Vincent became a cynical person because of bullying as Junpei admits he would have become like that had he not had his families support over the years whereas other people mock the two of them and avoid having anything to do with them.

Throughout all his incarnations his most dominant trait is his compassion since despite being bullied he doesn't become one himself due to the fact that he knows what it's like to be bullied by others. Because of his compassion he ends up making many friends with the men he comes across most notably Lucian, Vincent, Junya, Charles, Blur **(his real names Nathan however he's best known by the nickname Blur so he'll be called that for the sake of the story)** **,** Yami, Gerald, Daniel, Shiba, Gunha, Oghren, Aragos and Ren all of whom he considers his best friend's.

Out of all his male friends everyone knows his best friend is in fact Lucian since he's the first friend he makes upon entering the Academy. Because of their closeness the two make a good team in battles whenever they fight alongside one another. Despite being well aware of Lucian's power and lineage it's shown that Junpei is very protective of him just like he is with his other friends and will go out of his way to help Lucian out whenever he's going through a hard time or defends him publicly whenever people mock him and likewise Lucian is shown to be very protective of Junpei **(there's a misconception that the two are gay due to their closeness however it's only because of how close they are).** By Junpei's own admission he wants to be friends with Lucian forever a sentiment Lucian agrees with. In battle the two of them make a devastating team to the point where Fordwin states "nations are at their mercy" due to their power and how in sync with eachother they are.

Alongside Lucian Junpei's also extremely close with Charles enough that Charles states Junpei's his brother as well as his friend. Early on in the story Junpei sees Charles as someone to aspire towards because of Charles's power and immense potential **(even if the big blue dork isn't aware of it for a while)** meanwhile Charles sees Junpei as someone he respects because of his tenacity and compassion towards others. After Junpei helps Charles overcome his family issues and ultimately helps him overcome his personal Demon's Charles's and Junpei start to grow much closer to the point where Charles willingly risks his life for Junpei's on several occasions. His trust in Charles is further shown when he decides to make Charles the Vice Commander of Elefthería **(aside from Charles his other choices were Lucian, Lavina, Maria, Yami, T2 or Vincent)** because as he states "he's perfect for the job" so as such Charles becomes Junpei's Mission partner whenever they deploy into the heat of battle so much so Charles is rarely apart from Junpei during battles something the two are more than happy with. It's shown that Junpei has a lot of confidence in Charles's power and capabilities enough that whenever he's busy with something else he willingly leaves Charles in charge of Elefthería knowing he won't do anything risky that could potentially damage the group's various operations and Junpei even states in the event he dies or is left in a situation where he's unfit to lead the group Charles is the prime candidate to replace him as he knows Charles will never go back on Elefthería's founding beliefs of preserving freedom and protecting the innocent and that Charles will fight to the end to protect everyone they love.

**_(Author's Note- Charles and Gunha are the only friends of Junpei's that I could see him still having even if he hadn't gone to Akademisk whereas without that school he wouldn't be able to meet any of the others)_ **

Because of his compassion he also gains the affection of most of the female cast especially among the female members of Elefthería and Akademisk Academy however he only notices advances made by the girls who eventually form his harem. At first he doesn't really know how to react to said advances given the fact that he's not used to being the center of positive attention among people in general nevermind among women but he still remains kind towards them to avoid upsetting them however after gaining more confidence and spending more time with them all he starts to accept these advances and show's a lot more affection towards them in return.

While he's not exactly a pervert nor is he the kind of man who'd objectify a women Lucian notes he's "not a Saint" when it comes down to his attraction to the opposite sex however this could be pinned down to teenage hormones and knowing that most girls he's close with are into him alongside their very direct methods of trying to seduce him. While the girls will go to all sorts of lengths to seduce him what should be noted is that the majority of the time he tries his damnedest to not take advantage of the situation since that would be wrong and would only hurt them which a lot of people respect and admire about him.

Out of the girls everyone knows that Lavinia is the closest to him since he meets her first and because out of all the girls she does the most for him namely making him into a Reborn Demon thus giving him the power to protect his loved ones and plays a pivotal role in building up his confidence. It's shown that Junpei would do just about anything in order to keep Lavinia safe even if he must sacrifice a part of his own body to so or even kill someone for her **(he's aware of her power but what should be noted is that** **Junpei** **protects all his friends and lovers regardless of their strength or talents).** Just like all the other girls she often makes many attempts to seduce him however despite being captivated by her beauty and personality he tries to not take advantage of the situation just like with the other girls in his life. By Junpei's own admission he wants to be with Lavinia forever if possible since he loves her so much something which Lavinia herself admits to wanting to do as well **(that is possible given their Demonic lifespan).** After entering a relationship with Lavinia and prior to gaining permission for his Harem he has moments where he shouts to the world "Lavinia Leviathan is the prettiest woman in existence" to the point where he even argues with his male friends that Lavinia is the prettiest and kindest girl in Akademisk which leads to a few comical arguments Lavinia herself though is shown to be immensely flattered by these remarks, he still does this even after getting his Harem showing how much he believes this. When interacting with her Junpei spoils her with affectionate acts and compliments with Lavinia enjoying it greatly, by the events of the Daigan arc Lavinia states she can not sleep at night unless she's sharing a bed with Junpei and by that point she even becomes willing to bathe with him and doesn't mind it if he sees her naked in fact she won't let any man who isn't Junpei see her like that **(much to** **Junpei's** **embarrassment given his dorky nature)** and by the events of the Dominion City arc Lavinia claims she can't bear to live her life without Junpei in it because of how important he is to her and everything they've endured together. In battle the two are a near unstoppable force to reckon with because their respective fighting styles compliment eachother's weaknesses well to the point where the world is theirs for the taking whenever they work together.

After entering a relationship with her Junpei can be frequently seen stroking Lavinia's hair and holding her hand to the point where people find it strange if he doesn't do this given how used to it they get **(Lavinia loves her hair being stroked especially by our Golden Grand Commander)** however Junpei doesn't try anything perverted with her because of his dorky nature and him trying to not objectify her **(given what leads to them fighting Agragor it's no surprise)** however Lavinia states she won't let any other man touch or look at her in a perverse way unless said man is Junpei showing how devoted she is to him to the point where Lavinia states she exists for no one but Junpei due to how much she's ready to do for him. While he gets angry if people hurt his friends in general if you hurt Lavinia even if it's just something as simple as you make her cry he won't just beat someone up he will kill them since Lavinia's happiness is his ultimate priority **(she's actually flattered that he cares so much)**. Through Lavinia Junpei has a lover, his best friend, his favourite woman, his favourite weirdo, his best combat partner and a light who can guide him when he gets lost in the dark.

While he is later on willing to kill it's shown he only does so if there's absolutely no other option however for foes he doesn't kill he instead let's other people do it or makes the person who's done wrong be brought in by the proper authorities.

According to Quetzalcoatl, Visored and Fordwin Junpei has a rare talent for inspiring people given the fact that a lot of Sacred Treasure users he knows end up developing incredible abilities **(namely in the form of unlocking Sub-grade Victory Shifts)** widening their repertoire of skills with Visored going as far as to admit that Junpei might just be the most dangerous Golden King to have ever lived due to his effect on people and Quetzalcoatl pointing out that most people whom he befriends become obsessed with him due to how much he changes their lives. Through his interactions with Arcadia Junpei displays an incredible willingness to learn from the mistakes of the past to make a better tomorrow and because of Arcadia's wisdom Junpei shows an incredible amount of respect towards his Exhilaration Rig predecessor **(which Golden King Arcadia is will be revealed later).**

On countless occasions it's shown Junpei's greatest strength is his desire to protect everyone he loves and cares about to the point where it becomes a guiding force for his growth throughout the story and is the most common trigger for the Exhilaration Rig to evolve. By Junpei's own admission his loved ones are his source of strength to the point where if it means protecting them he'll fight even the greatest evils and endure the greatest pains in order to save them. Through his love for his friends Junpei can find the courage to stand up to anyone be it a High Class Demon or even God's themselves so much so that Quetzalcoatl claims Junpei's strength grows the more loved ones he gains and he even goes as far as to say if most men had Junpei's mentality about love then there wouldn't be anymore wars. Because of all this his loved ones **(especially his harem)** have absolute confidence in his power and his ability to protect them from harm.

Alongside his compassion one of his most dominant traits throughout all his incarnations is that he simply cannot ignore someone when they're in danger even if he doesn't even know their name which leads to him forming a lot of friendships and relationships with the people he meets and even befriending people who are initially antagonistic towards him. Whenever he tries to save someone it's noted that he can be fairly brash in his attempts to save them however the girls **(namely Chelsea)** state it makes him look more manly. His desire to save people isn't out of a want for attention, a desire for wealth or even because he's got the power to do it he simply helps people in danger because it's a decent thing to do.

Overtime Junpei becomes a little less brash and reckless when trying to save people because of the experience he gains however his reasons for saving lives hasn't changed one bit nor has his desire to save them. His desire to help people out also extends to the faculty at Akademisk as he often helps the teachers with various tasks such as cleaning up rubbish, carrying papers, marking classwork and other menial tasks that the other students wouldn't even consider helping out with. Because of this he has the complete loyalty of the teachers in everything that he does however he insists he's not trying to be a "teachers pet" as Yami bluntly puts it and because of this the teachers always try to help him out whenever he's feeling down about something.

While the men he's friends with don't mind him having a harem **(in fact Lucian and Shiba outright encourage his harem to the point where they engineer situations to bring potential harem members closer to Junpei in order to give him more lovers acting as his unofficial managers/wingmen, Junpei himself isn't aware of this for a long time)** the male students of Akademisk Academy however declare him public enemy #1 since most of the women who are into him or are in a relationship with him are some of the schools most beautiful and most desirable women. This leads to several comedic moments where they attempt to ambush him out of envy. Despite their jealousy over his popularity with women most men in Akademisk admire him for his overall power, his ever growing confidence and his genuine compassion towards those who are struggling.

In time as he starts to grow as a leader he begins to become more like a "King" according to several people which fits with his primary title of the Golden King. When leading his Troupe he builds it by drawing inspiration from other leaders he's encountered such as the tight-knit bond of the Excavators, the tactical skill of Mio's Troupe, the versatility of Lucian's Troupe yet the firepower of Lavinia's and finally he employs the immense power of Laxus's Troupe in hopes of building "the ultimate Troupe" as he calls it.

After becoming the leader of Elefthería he starts to display a friendly but stern side that cares for the warriors under his command but isn't afraid to lay down the law if needed to the point where Ren compares him to a "someone's Grandpa" given how he behaves. When leading the members of the group he often makes decisions based on the facts he knows right there and then which is proven when he assigns missions based on who's best suited for them. While he is able to lay down the law he's shown to be ferociously loyal towards his subordinates and will go out of his way to make opponents pay if they hurt anyone under his command too much. A common worry of his as the leader of Elefthería is just how much the group should be doing since he fears them suffering the fate of betrayal and corruption due to the power they garner however with the help of his Lieutenants and Officers he finds ways around that problem. Despite his more stern nature by the time of Elefthería's formation he's not without a sense of humour when on the battlefield or in the schoolyard although he leans more towards dry humour showing his bad experiences in life haven't changed him as much as you'd think.

**Overall abilities:**  
At first Junpei starts out as the weakest member of Lavinia's Troupe and the student body of Akademisk with his only impressive abilities being his naturally high durability, speed and stamina which is a result of being physically bullied all his life and going through other forms of physical torment as well. As time goes on his Demonic power and other powers/abilities grow tremendously so much so it eventually reaches the point where beings on the level of Super Demons or above are the only ones who can give him a good enough challenge in battle.

As his synchronization with Fafnir increases and he gains the other abilities of a Dragon his body becomes more physically powerful and effective in battle while gaining their other powers.

After the battle with The Solution Junpei's overall power increases to Divine levels allowing him to easily best most opponent's in a fight and from then on he truly becomes the Golden King.

**Immense strength-**  
Initially Junpei has a very low amount of strength to the point where even simpleminded Lizard men can easily beat him. Early on he starts training his strength to be more useful in fights so much so he eventually gets strong enough to destroy brick walls with a karate chop and he can even shatter seemingly impenetrable defences the best example being that he's one of only three people who can break Armada's armour which is strong enough to survive the pressure of a black hole **(the other two people who can shatter it are Santiago and** **Nebura** **two of the 7 Kings** **).**

**Immense durability-**  
Due to being physically bullied all his life Junpei has built up a surprisingly high amount of durability **(to the point where Lucian initially believes he's using Magic)** which out of all his abilities serves him really well during fights. It's shown that his willpower at the time can influence just how much pain he's able to take at that moment in time.

Even when against someone such as Laxus the 3rd King among the Seven Kings admits that striking Junpei is easier said than done. His durability is enough that even when falling from heights that should cripple Demon's nevermind Humans he can easily brush it off with minor injuries or in a few cases no problems at all **(for some instances he shows more frustration over his clothing being messed up).**

**Immense speed-**  
It's shown Junpei has built up and incredible amount of speed over the years due to being physically bullied and harassed all his life so much so he's deemed a Speed-type fighter or as Barada dubs it **_Quick Step_** since Junpei prioritises speed in a fight as at first he has very poor physical strength so instead he compensates by moving quickly on the battlefield to overwhelm his foes and put an end to the fight while also closing the gap between him and them quickly taking away their ranged advantage.

Initially his speed is comparable to the average Olympic athlete which while impressive among Humans **(especially considering he has no formal training prior to arriving at Akademisk Academy)** his speed is nothing compared to the average Demon however through rigourous training and physical conditioning his speed greatly improves to the point where he can move at speeds comparable to fighter jets.

**(He's still slower than Blur however what should be noted is that there's fast then there's Blur).**

**Immense stamina-**  
Similar to his durability Junpei has built up an impressive amount of stamina due to being physically bullied all his life. His stamina is so great that even stamina draining attacks have very little effect on him due to the sheer amount of it he has. After becoming a Reborn Demon his body becomes even greater due to Demon's naturally having a musculature that produces fatigue toxins at a slower rate than Humans.

His stamina comes in handy with the Exhilaration Rig's stamina based drawback.

**Immense agility-**  
Fitting his speed it's shown that Junpei progressively becomes more agile so much so he can effortlessly leap over rooftops with little room for error. This ability also melds with his fighting style since he often delivers a rapid succession of attacks to his foes while leaping over them with little struggle **(against taller foes though it takes longer).**

_**(Author's Note- For reference the average Demon is strong enough to lift a car over their head so it really nails home how much stronger Junpei and other Demon's who prioritize strength in combat are)** _

**Familiar taming-**  
Despite what some people believe Junpei is shown to have a great deal of skill at taming Familiars due to his kindhearted nature allowing him to earn their trust through compassion and care whereas High class Demon's get Familiars through force or others use different methods to earn their trust. Due to his unique skill for it he can tame powerful Familiar's that other Demons would envy and he can even convince Familiars to do things they normally wouldn't do thus allowing them to unlock more of their potential.

His skill with taming Familiars is stated by several people to be on par with that of Baberi the chief Familiar trainer of Akademisk Academy and someone who is stated to be the best Familiar trainer among the Supernatural world.

**Keen intellect-**  
Despite what several bullies and other people initially believe about Junpei it's shown he's actually smarter than he appears. His intellect is shown in his ability to quickly make sense of the Netherworld and it's workings alongside being able to form clever strategies in battle. He also uses his intellect to devise clever uses for the Exhilaration Rig in the heat of battle that even impress Fafnir himself **(for a while his intellect is his most useful tool at least till he gets a better handle on the Exhilaration Rig).**

His intellect also extends to his ability to make sense of another person's actual backstory simply by looking at them and hearing a few details about it. He's also stated to be extremely good at remembering things as he can recall events from years ago in perfect detail even remembering the smells in the area at the time nevermind anything else which works well with his Supernatural analysis notebooks **(that'll be better explained below)**.

After the events of the Lavinia arc Junpei starts learning about tactics employed by Tourney champions to broaden his horizons about tactical skill to the point where some of said champions state for a few of them he's made their tactics his own given how well he's able to employ them and adapt them for the situation at hand.

According to a number of people Junpei and Ren are similar in the sense that they're both crafty opponent's who can overcome obstacles through clever tactics and strategies rather then solely relying on brute force.

While he's by no means a genius his intellect is shown in his tests scores as prior to arriving at Akademisk Academy he often placed at 25th-27th in exams in schools with a few hundred pupils **(sadly this got him bullied even more)** and through his time at Akademisk he starts to climb higher.

Another testament to his intellect is his ability to not only use the Exhilaration Rig in clever ways but he even develops entirely new functions for it simply by gaining inspiration from the weirdest places leading to him 2nd highest amount of Sub-grade Victory Shift's in the story alongside the Exhilaration Rig's actual Victory Shift. He's also able to help others develop new applications for their abilities by gaining a good understanding of their powers and abilities alongside working out a training regime to help them do that.

**Leadership skills-**  
Even early on when he lacks a lot of confidence in himself Junpei is shown to have a rare talent for leadership **(to the point where it's just about the only impressive skill he has for a long time).**

This can be shown when he forms strategies in battles which allow him to take full advantage of his allies abilities and skills since they listen to each plan wholeheartedly and put their absolute faith in him. His ability to lead and inspire people even extends to Lavinia his Sovereign who always listens to him whenever he's got a plan and even calls them "bloody brilliant" since they are well brilliant.

While he is for the vast majority of the story unaware of it Junpei plays a particular role in inspiring the people around him to work harder and become stronger people to the point where even High Class Demon's such as Lavinia and Lucian get inspired to work harder despite them both being able to survive on natural talent alone and even the Outer Class the so called "worst of the worst" are inspired by him to pull themselves together. As a result he garners the respect of many people even one's who are initially antagonistic towards him.

It's also shown Junpei has a great deal of charisma and as a result many people get swayed into following his suggestions to point where Ren outright states "it borders on brainwashing" since he's just that good at swaying people and because of this many people willingly do things they ordinarily wouldn't since he easily persuades them and especially in the case of his harem most people who are loyal to him are ready to give their life for him. While he is unaware of this ability for a while and uses it unintentionally for a while he does eventually become aware of it and starts to use it to his advantage.

**His Draconic powers will be revealed later in the story.**

**Demonic abilities:**  
After becoming a Reborn Demon Junpei gains all the abilities common to them these include:

**Flight-**  
Due to becoming a Reborn Demon Junpei gains their power of flight via his bat like wings. Later on he gets Draconic wings to help him fly **(he prefers using them since he instinctively knows how to use them whereas he needs training with his Demon wings)**.

**Omnilingualism** **-**  
A passive skill all Demon's have that allows them to instinctively understand any language and whenever they talk to someone they speak in that person's mother tongue making communication extremely easy.

**Magic-**  
Again due to becoming a Reborn Demon Junpei gains the power to use Magic. He primarily uses it to enhance his physical abilities but he can use a bit of Elemental magic **(not to the level of Lavinia, Lucian and Shiba though)**. Through his training with Fordwin Junpei learns how to use Duplication Magic which allows him to make clones of himself while evenly distributing his power between them which can allow him to overwhelm opponents with superior numbers among other domestic uses and he can use them for other reasons **(hint hint he gets a harem).**

He can also use other Demonic Spells unique to Demon's only including:

•Appearance alteration- Allows the user to change how they look at will for a short period of time **(how long and to what level depends on the skill of the user).**

•Demonic Bullet- A simple skill that allows the user to fire a small sized blast of Demonic Power **(can be especially useful for making an opening for a quick getaway or to strike an opponent).**

•Blade summoning- Allows the user to summon blades to their side for whatever use they want even to fire the swords like a missile. **(This skill is not to the level of Daniel's Blacksmith Sacred Treasure)**

•Teleportation- Allows the user to open a portal to go between two different places. **(the range depends on the skill of the user though)**

•Animal communication- Allows the user to talk to animals or beasts for whatever use they need.

**•** Blood armour- Demon's can increase the density of their own blood to have it double up as armour however a lot of Demon's undergo a ritual to abandon this ability in exchange for greater amounts of Demonic power.

**Disease immunity-**  
Provides an immunity to all diseases that aren't of Demonic origin including STDs however any disease capable of hurting a Demon can't be blocked.

**Desire influence-**  
With it Demon's can make the target admit their desires or act upon them depending on the users skill with this ability, please note that this doesn't exclusively mean sexual desires as desires aren't always sexual in nature they simply depend upon the person.

**Enhanced** **recovery rate-**  
The average Demon can recover from most injuries in a few days to a few weeks whereas Humans could take months to do so **(this sadly doesn't apply to mental recovery speeds that's all down to the Demon in question).** Junpei in particular has a freakishly fast recovery rate due to his body being used to physical trauma.

**Memory alteration-**  
While rarely if at all used Junpei can alter people's memories be it removing them entirely or just tweaking them slightly however he can't create them from scratch unlike more experienced users of the power such as Barada Bael who's control over this ability is so great he can actually swap people's memories around or even rewrite their memories to make them think they're part of a completely different race.

**Telepathy-**  
Due to becoming a Reborn Demon Junpei gains telepathic abilities. While he can cover a pretty decent range with said telepathy later he sadly can't do much outside of communicating with other minds whereas other more powerful Demon's can do a lot more with it more so because he rarely employs this ability rather than because of a lack of skill with it.

By extension he also has a heightened resistance to mental attacks by other Telepathic beings.

**Longevity-**  
Due to his Reborn Demon physiology Junpei like all other Reborn Demon's and Purebred Demon's has a greatly extended lifespan. The approximate lifespan of a Demon is 20,000 years although given his peak physical condition due to training, his Magical skills and other factors Junpei could potentially live longer than this however what should be noted is that he's not Immortal he just ages far slower now.

**Adoption-**  
Due to being ranked as a Grunt among Lavinia's Troupe Junpei can adopt the traits of the Empress, Cavalry, Cardinal or Tower Pieces allowing him to gain the abilities that come with each one **(what they are will be revealed later).** Because he's worth 9 Grunt Pieces Junpei gets X9 the amount of power he would normally get as a result of using the Adoption skill whereas Grunts worth say 2 Pieces would gain a X2 booster to their power **(the number of Pieces a Grunts worth effects how high the boost is)** **.**

**Demonic Power-**  
Just like all other Demon's Junpei gains his own reserve of Demonic Power.

Initially his is stated to be extremely weak to the point where Agragor says it's "thinner than air" since he has so little however through near-constant usage of the Exhilaration Rig and intensive training he increases it too far greater levels to the point where it becomes immense even by the standards of Super Demon's and Archangels by this point his Demonic Power becomes so intense that whenever he unleashes it partly it appears as a thick golden aura with a light blue outline capable of blasting apart gigantic buildings and terrifying even the most battle hardened of warriors whereas at full power it's capable of bringing Lilith one of the only Transcendent Class Demon's in existence into submission to the point where she can't help but kneel before the enormity and majesty of his power with her even saying his power is leagues beyond what Lucifer had and even Nebura one of the most powerful members of the 7 Kings admits Junpei's power is nothing short of absurd.

Just like all other Demon's Junpei can create specialised abilities with his Demonic power using "imagination and creativity" as it's described by Lavinia **(what he makes with it will be shown later on).**

_**(Author's Note- Junpei's Demonic power only gains it's blue outline because of his deep connection with Lavinia since her Demonic power is blue)** _

**Unique** **abilities-**

**Catastrophy Awareness-**  
An ability that Junpei has unintentionally created and refined over the years due to countless acts of physical bullying and other torment. Using this he effectively has a sixth sense for danger which allows him to know when someone's about to attack, from where the attacks coming and the best way to avoid it if possible. Because of this ability he's a near untouchable foe due to his ability to dodge alone **(what should be noted is that he's not entirely untouchable since sometimes he gets caught off guard)** since he's also able to dodge on pure instinct alone rather than conscious thought meaning his dodges are a lot cleaner and faster compared to other fighters who rely on conscious thought to dodge.

Initially he has no name for this ability since not even Junpei is aware of this ability till joining Akademisk Academy however Lucian suggests the name of Catastrophy Awareness which becomes its permanent name. A common misconception among other Demon's is that it's his bloodline ability even after they discover he's a Reborn Demon however he eventually gives up on trying to clear up the mistake because of how often it happens.

**Precognition-**  
Early on several characters form the theory that Junpei may have some form of precognition given the fact that he seems to be able to predict future events in frightening detail **(to the point where he can predict where someone's going to stand and how many breaths they'll make).** Like the majority of his other abilities many people theorise that this ability is a result of the years of bullying he went through. Typically these "glimpses" as Fordwin puts it manifest in the form of daydreams during moments where he's awake however they are stated to be limited when they happen this way but when they happen at night he gets way more detailed ones.

He can also use this in combat to gain an idea of what his opponents are planning next or where they're going to strike from next by using it in conjunction with his Catastrophe Awareness ability thus decreasing the risk of ambushes.

What should be noted is that while his predictions are freakishly good they are far from concrete given the fact that on several occasions they can either be slightly wrong if not completely wrong however Junpei's usually able to recover from this and reformulate a plan of action.

**Master chef-**  
Early on its shown Junpei is an extremely capable cook to the point where his cooking abilities were the only thing he originally took pride in prior to enrolling at Akademisk Academy. His cooking is good enough that even with ingredients found in the Netherworld he can make delicious meals that everyone seems to enjoy. He's also good enough at cooking that Kiyome, Nemuri, Lilith and most of his familiar's won't eat anything healthy unless Junpei has made it himself.

The ultimate testament to his cooking abilities is that God's and Demigods are shown to like his cooking as well to the point where Zeus calls his cooking "food worthy of the heavens" and Odin claims his cooking alone has guaranteed him a place in Valhalla in the event he dies.

**Extreme appetite-**  
While not necessarily a supernatural skill or a skill, in general, it is shown that despite his height and initial build Junpei has an abnormally high appetite to the point where chefs usually pass out due to being unable to keep up with his appetite and even Kiyome one Lavinia's fellow servants and one of Junpei's lovers can't keep up with his appetite despite her having a "black hole for a stomach" according to several people and even Blur someone with an incredibly fast metabolism because of a byproduct of his Sacred Treasure can't out-eat Junpei. The only cook in both the Human world and Netherworld that can keep up with his appetite is in fact Shura his mother since she's been dealing with it since Junpei was a kid and because she herself is a surprisingly big eater **(to a more reasonable level though)**.

**Drawing skills-**  
Junpei is shown on several occasions to be a pretty decent artist enough that he can impress Gunha someone who's considered the best artist in Akademisk and is the go to forger of Elefthería because of his artistic talents.

There are some moments that show he's pretty good at graffiti and he's pretty good at using water colours.

**Enhanced growth rate-**  
While the only true talent Junpei has is his leadership skills it is shown that he still learns at a faster rate than most more so because of hard work and his desire to protect his loved ones whereas people such as Lucian, Lavinia or Charles learn fast because they all have an immense amount of natural talent.

Because of this he can quickly adopt a new method of fighting in order to take advantage of his opponents weaknesses after seeing their abilities and fighting style a few times.

**Equipment** **-**

**Exhilaration Rig** **:**  
Junpei's main weapon is the Sacred Treasure the Exhilaration Rig also known as the Golden Kings Gauntlet since it carries the soul of the 4th Dragon King Fafnir inside of it. It's the 3rd most powerful Sacred Treasure in the story **(there are 30 other ones that are Top tier alongside it).** For its appearance it appears like a golden gauntlet over his right hand that has several Draconic engravings on it. Initially it only covers his right hand to the point where it looks more like a mitten than a gauntlet but as his synchronization rate with Fafnir increases it starts to take more of a gauntlet like appearance.

For its abilities it allows the user to increase their physical capabilities and power every 20 seconds via the command _**Rise**_ normally it does this automatically but it can be activated at will. Alongside increasing the power of the user it can also be transferred to other people or objects and it can even target specific parts of a target's body **(such as targeting the user's eyes to increase their perception or targeting their fingers to move faster).**

The limit to the power is that the user is limited by the stamina of their body **(Junpei however can handle it well because of his naturally high stamina).** When the user builds up power all the excess power leftover from each usage gets transferred to the user's body so as a result, Junpei grows more powerful with each overall usage.

**Its Victory Shift will be revealed later in the story.**

**_(Authors Note-_ ** **_Junpei's_ ** **_growth in general nevermind with the Exhilaration Rig is without a doubt my personal favourite among the many characters in the story since his power grows so greatly and for such pure reasons)_ **

**Ignis** **:**  
Junpei's first Familiar that he gains early on. Initially, Ignis himself is a phoenix that's fairly small in size **(he grows in size as time goes on).** Using him he can perform various tasks such as sitting on Ignis's back for flying **(later on though),** sending messages, providing warmth when he's cold, attacking foes with his pyrokinesis and aerokinesis and many more.

Initially, Ignis has no real personality similar to a newborn baby he just chirps all the time however as he grows in size he eventually starts talking and adopts a more respectful and polite way of speaking towards others alongside being fiercely protective of Junpei, his harem and his friends. In his small size he likes resting on Junpei's head **(because his hairs so soft)** and even after growing he learns to manipulate his height so he can still sleep on his head **(the softer someone's hair the better).**

**Thatch** **:**  
Junpei's second Familiar that takes the form of a pirate ship with eyes and a typically happy expression that similar to Ignis starts out quite small in size. Initially, he only uses Thatch for scouting and delivering messages, occasionally ramming people and a few others after growing big enough.

It's shown that Thatch has a rather cheeky personality and frequently refers to a person in a position of power with the same titles used among pirates **(s** **uch** **as calling Junpei Captain or Lucian the First mate)**. He also has a tendency to say "ahar me hearties" when greeting someone and states that any prize Junpei gets is his "treasure" **(kinda funny given the fact that he's got a Dragon in his right hand).**

**Nemea** **:**  
Junpei's third Familiar that initially has the form of a lion cub with majestic golden fur **(he eventually gets larger)**. As Nemea gets larger he similar to the other Familiars Junpei own gets more useful. Using him he can attack Junpei's enemies using his claws and teeth alongside being able to pin enemies down **(he can also be ridden like a horse later on).**

Initially Nemea has a rather cocky and headstrong personality due to constantly wanting to impress Junpei however as he grows in size he matures and gains a personality more befitting a Royal. It's shown Nemea constantly sleeps on Junpei's chest whenever he sleeps due to finding it comfy and soothing.

**Those three are his most frequently used Familiar's he will gain a lot more during the story.**

**Supernatural analysis Vol. 1-68:**  
After becoming a member of Lavinia's Troupe Junpei starts to take note of the abilities of Supernatural beings and the specialised abilities and skills of the people he interacts with. Using it he can plan appropriate countermeasures for fighting them prior to even an unexpected fight **(he has a few badly done doodles of whoever he's dealing with just for a little fun).**

Surprisingly enough he can recall every page of every volume individually even in the heat of the moment allowing him to quickly form a plan of attack when fighting people **(keep in mind that each volume consists of 112 pages and there's 68 volumes in total meanwhile half his classmates can't even remember if they had breakfast that morning)**.

**He will get more equipment later on.**

**Love interest-** Lavinia

**Harem-** Chelsea **(Main)** , Karla, Nemuri, Lilith, Kichika, Maria, Marion, Momo, Mio, Chihiro, Shuri, Celeste, Rika, Latia, Veronica, Amelia, Li mei, Helmwige, Kagome, Kiyome and Ruby **(this is in no particular order excluding Chelsea since she's his main Mistress).**

**Master hand to hand combatant-**  
Initially, Junpei has no skill in hand to hand combat other than being able to throw basic forward punches however through rigorous training, physical conditioning and many battles he eventually becomes the greatest hand to hand combatant in the Netherworld far surpassing even the oldest of Demon's and Dragon's.

His fighting style is considered odd since he blends multiple fighting styles to create a brand new. His blends Karate, Judo, Kung Fu, Shotokan, Wing Chun, Tae Kwon do, boxing **(all taught by various teachers),** street fighting **(trained by Gunha)** and Bartitsu **(taught by Maria and Shiba).**

Li mei theories that Junpei might have some type of martial arts intuition since he seems to be able to perform a martial art moves after seeing others use them even if said user doesn't want to teach Junpei that martial art, this ability eventually gets dubbed **_Fist Theft_** since he essentially steals a user's techniques by observing them. The downside is that he can't use any move he hasn't actually witnessed so as such he's got to properly study that martial art if he wants to use it to it's fullest.

He also becomes a master at the Demonic martial arts Torgan Tie, Torgan Guran and Torgan Fen. Torgan Tie focuses on controlling breathing patterns and reaction speeds allowing the user to react at instant speeds **(since Junpei already reacts at near-instant speeds due to Catastrophe Awareness he can react even faster than other practitioners of the art to the point where he moves so fast it looks like he's not moved at all)**. Torgan Fen focuses on allowing the user to enter the Theta state, through this he can differentiate between illusions and reality, identify if someone's telling the truth effectively making him a living lie detector, resist mental attacks and more mental abilities.

Finally, Torgan Guran focuses on controlling the flow of a Demon's Demonic power allowing them to enhance their own physical capabilities beyond superhuman levels and achieve feats and abilities considered incredible even among other Demon's such as Telekinesis, high-speed regeneration, extrasensory perception, supervision **(allows the user to see on the microscopic, electromagnetic spectrum and subatomic levels),** nigh invulnerability **(albeit for a small amount of time how long depends on the skill of the user)** and more.

**Other Demonic martial arts-**  
Junpei also becomes highly proficient in several other Demonic martial arts including Artkenas, Gerina, Aritaka, Senkiran and Mondolva.

Artkenas involves increasing the user's speed and stamina beyond that of which should be physically possible even for a Demon to the point where they leave afterimages whenever they dash which is used in tandem with strikes meant to taunt opponents.

Gerina involves controling the density of one's own muscle mass to the point where they can block bullets with their muscles alone.

Aritaka is a dominantly mental martial art that involve focusing the mind heavily then using senses to identify pressure points on the targets body then ultimately attacking them appropriately.

Senkiran is another mental martial art that follows the discipline of empowering one's mind to bring a heightened resistance mental attacks.

Finally Mondolva is a art that similar to Gerina involves controling the density of one's muscles however rather than using it to increase defensive abilities they use it to improve their physical might even further.

**Eventual abilities-**  
Master marksmanship, master axemanship, skilled strategist, skilled tactician, expert archer, master swordsmanship, deductive reasoning, survival skills, stealth skills **(he's not as good as Lucian though),** expert Magician, Indomitable will, battle intuition,Ki sensing, Ki manipulation, diplomatic skills, expert negotiator, telepathy resistance, Divine aura, Magic resistance, immense Demonic Power, immense Draconic Aura, immense Divine Power, immense Magical Power, Sovereignty enforcement **(all High class and above Demon's who have their own Troupe have the power to enforce their will onto their servants to punish them for misdeeds in a variety of ways depending on their choosing ranging from electrocution and others to bring them into line however Junpei hates using it given his kind-hearted nature and how wrong it feels, this process is done by inflicting the desired punishment on the target via their Pieces),** teaching methods, expert scientist, expert engineer, expert inventor, skilled photographer, skilled reporter, master architect, skilled archaeologist, business management skills, poker face **(it refers to his ability to keep a straight face under pressure)** , expert driver and extremely heightened pain tolerance.

**Fun facts-**

**•** Junpei's surprisingly good at giving massages to the point where it's almost too much for women to handle.

•While Charles is his primary Mission partner Junpei has numerous other ones that are mostly his closest friends however his most notable Mission partner's include Lucian, Ajax, T2, Lavinia, Nemuri, Resonate, Franky and Celeste.

•He starts keeping various momentos of his adventures after a certain point which he keeps on a number of shelves in his bedroom.

•Lavinia mentions that he tends to bite his lower lip when he's deep in thought something Junpei doesn't seem to be aware of.

•According to Fordwin he's good at gardening.

•Charles states that Junpei's surprisingly good at party games despite not having attended many parities prior to the story.

•According to Ren the thing he envies the most about Junpei is that Junpei's always able to stand tall and proud whenever he becomes determined to beat someone unlike most of the others who despair when they enter a fight they can't win.

•Despite being best friends with a Demigod and entering a romantic relationship with a Demigoddess and befriending and even fighting numerous other God's and Demigods Junpei is throughout the story an atheist and this doesn't seem to change at any stage however despite his lack of belief in a God he still treats Divine beings with the respect they're due **(more so because of their enormous power than their Divine status).**

•After gaining the Exhilaration Rig and gaining a more Draconic physiology combined with his Reborn Demon physiology Chihiro states he has a very complicated but overall sweet smell.

•Nemuri describes his blood as tasting juicy like an apple yet also quite thick and tender making it nothing short of addictive for Elefthería's Vampiric Princess **(to the point where she frequently bites his neck when he's asleep just to get her fill).**

•It's implied by Lucian that Junpei can play the piano however it's never confirmed if this is true or not. It is however proven on several occasions that Junpei is a surprisingly good singer despite him saying otherwise with his main musical repertoire including many westerns, a number of Meatloaf songs, Devil May Care, She's a lady and more.

•Junpei is shown to have a love for old Western music **(to the point where he frequently listens to it whenever he needs to relax after having a bad day).**

•He secretly stuffs his shoes with newspapers in order to try and appear a little taller which he sadly doesn't **(he thinks nobody knows but they do).**

**•** He can't whistle yet he's good at mimicking animal noises.

•Several women state he's got small hands but it only adds to his cute appearance.

•He seems to have an attraction to longhaired girls since most women he enters a relationship with have long hair and the fact that he tends to find longer haired girls to be quite pretty to the point where female admirers outside his friendship circle grow their hair to try and get his attention after it becomes a popular rumour **(no thanks to Charles, Ren and Yami although Charles did it with the best intentions being the good boy he is)** **,** it's also joked by several people that he might have a thing for foster sisters given how many of his lovers are fostered by his Mother and Fordwin however Junpei ignores the criticism due to the love he feels for all his lovers.

•Shiba points out that Junpei's two biggest weaknesses are himself because of his struggles with his self-confidence and growing power and his other one is Lavinia because of how much she means to him with Shiba saying Lavinia both strengthens Junpei and weakens him.

•He somehow recognises the Osmosis Component despite having never known about it or the Supernatural prior to attending Akademisk. **(I'll cover what that is later down the line).**

•After becoming the leader of Elefthería action figures get made of each core member with his being one of the most popular ones **(much to his surprise).**

•Whenever he buys swimwear and some other items of clothing he needs to buy children's clothes because of his short size and initially his thin build.

•Junpei is a fan of the Transformers series with his favourite Autobot being Optimus Prime and his favourite Deception being Predaking. It's also shown by the fact that he has numerous figures of various characters around the shelves of his room **(he mainly likes the G1 Transformer's series since he grew up with them and as such prefers it).**

**_(Author's note- That's_ ** **_pretty fitting since Junpei is actually based upon Optimus Prime, several other characters are based upon characters from the Transformer's series but I'll cover that more at a later date)_ **

•He's one of six people who can keep up with Blur whenever he talks the others being Charles, Lucian, Chelsea, Veronica and Ajax. The reason why is unknown with not even Fafnir knowing why he can.

•As of the Third Year he gains a driver's license and going for drives becomes something of a hobby of his especially with Lavinia who he frequently takes out on driving dates.


	2. Prologue

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Demonic powers and other abilities** _

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Several months ago**

I stepped through the door to my house after school ended **I'm out of hell at last** I then saw Mom having dinner set up so I said "I'm home" she ran up and hugged me saying "I'm so happy your back Junpei" I hugged her back my Mom Shura Kamijou is a beautiful looking middle-aged woman with hip length cherry red hair and eyes like my own **Grandma always says I look a lot like her** I then saw Dad Fordwin enter well technically he's my step dad but I love him more than my actual Dad **he's a bastard** Fordwin himself is a handsome middle-aged man with short neatly done black hair with white temples and yellow eyesI sat down till Dad said "hey Kiddo you got a minute" I looked at him as he said "I know you didn't want to bother with highschool don't get me wrong I totally understand why but are you absolutely sure" I nodded till he said "it's just I have a place you could try" he handed me a leaflet **Akademisk** **Academy what a strange name for a school** he said "the people there are like you in a way Junpei people who have had a hard time" I looked at him then he said "let's make a deal if you try out the school for say a month maybe but if you genuinely don't like then you can leave" **he's not being unreasonable but** I said "a month seems reasonable" he nodded and said "now let's get dinner Slugger" I walked with him.

**Now to the present day**

I sat in the car sent to take me to the school **Dad didn't have to do this but still** I sat there till Dad said from the passenger seat "we've got someone else to pick up" **they'll mock me everyone does and they're right to I'm just a weak little coward** suddenly a boy entered he said "ah hello" he waved then said "I'm Lucian Abaddon pleasure to meet you" I said "I'm Junpei Kamijou" I bowed my head then I looked at him Lucian himself is a tall handsome looking boy with short plume coloured hair with an ahoge and violet eyes for his outfit he's in a cream coloured tail coat, a white waistcoat, a black dress shirt and an intricately tied silver cravat tie **he's a fancy looking man but he looks like he'd look down on me worse yet he's a first year like me so he'll have the opportunities to** the car then pulled up and dropped us off at school **here goes nothing** I got out the car till Dad said "I've gotta dash" he waved then ran off till Lucian asked "hey are you ok" I told him "I'll live" I shivered a little till I said "I can't do it" I turned away **this is too much I don't want to go in and be bullied not again** I envisioned several shadowy figures towering over me saying _**"reject" "looser" "just disappear already" "DIE YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A LIFE"**_ I got to my knees and curled into a ball **no no no no no no no no no** Lucian however got my shoulder then he asked "what can't you do Kamijou-kun" I looked up then said "don't worry about me you'll be late" he shook his head saying "not while your in trouble" he held his hand out then I said "I've been bullied a lot that's all and I didn't want to come here but Dad convinced me to try" I shivered endlessly then he said "let's go together" I looked at him as he said "given my reputation at school most people don't bug me so stick with me and you'll be mostly safe" **he's he's serious his eyes and smile they're so warm no guy my age has ever shown me this kind of warmth I'm I'm** he held his hand out so I took it then walked with him till I asked "by the way what did you mean by mostly safe" he chuckled softly saying "don't you know this is a Demon school" **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** **ok Junpei breath just breath oh God this has to be a joke right Dad wouldn't send me here that's not something he'd do** I then remembered some of his jokes over the years ranging from exploding tampons, parmesan in my underwear and the infamous Pheasant trick **who am I kidding this is exactly something he'd do.**

**After the entrance ceremony**

When we left I saw several girls fawning over Lucian as I walked at his side **I'm gonna die the Moto of this school literally says all Humans are slaves for Demons well I hope they do it and end my miserable life quickly** I then arrived at a fountain then Lucian said "so Junpei what shall we do" he sat down then I said "I um I don't know" **oh God I'm terrible at talking to people my age I've never really had friends in elementary school I tried it but then they bullied me for it and it was the same every school I went to and I've been at nearly 23 in my life excluding this one** Lucian however leaned in then said "wait" he sniffed then he suddenly licked my cheek **wha** he stumbled back then he said "your a Human" I nodded in shame then I said "I'm sorry ok" **I'm dead** however he got my hand saying "your not bad" **eh** he told me "most Humans would have freaked out and ran by now but your staying why I don't know but I have the feeling your different from most of them" I looked at him then he put his arm around my neck saying "starting today your my partner in crime" I got a bit of a scare till someone with a womanly voice said "Lucian are you harassing a new kid" he froze then turned around slowly saying "bbbbb Big sis Lavinia I um I" **he's suddenly turned really submissive** however when I got a look at Lavinia I blushed deeply **she's so pretty** Lavinia herself is a tall girl with violet hip length hair that had a strand which fell past her left cheek and another with an ahoge sticking upwards, bubblegum pink eyes, a curvaceous figure with a large bust bigger than what should be possible for a girl her age and skin so smooth and bright it looked like milk currently she's wearing the standard uniform for female students of Akademisk which consists of a long sleeved button-down shirt, a black button-down corset and a light blue skirt although she'd made the personal modification of black stockings with garter belts and I'd noticed she was wearing light red nail polish and she'd clearly applied lip gloss of some kind given how shiny her lips looked although she had no other form of makeup on showing the radiant natural beauty that she is **I've never seen a girl this pretty in my life** I then turned away a bit **don't** **perv** **on girls Junpei your better than that besides they all hate me anyway no need to give them more** **ammunition.**

* * *

When she arrived Lucian bowed his head and pushed mine down to bow saying "Big sis Lavinia I had no idea you were here" she lifted his head up then asked "who's your new friend" he told her "this is Junpei Kamijou my new partner in crime" **why's he saying that damn it I'm not worth being called a slave nevermind a partner in anything** suddenly three people met up with Lavinia she said "ah hello everyone" one of the girls said "two boy toys Vini are you trying to make me jealous" she seductively licked her lips Lavinia said "I don't have boy toys Chelsea" **she's pretty as well** Chelsea herself is a buxom girl with long platinum blond hair that's tied in a ponytail and red eyes that shone brightly and she's wearing the standard uniform for female students although she had no special modifications made to her's **I get that this is a Demon school but this is well I dunno what to say** Chelsea leaned in saying "he's a bit short but he's kinda cute" **eep** I covered my face with my hands **crud crud crud curd crud crud** I then looked at Lucian who said "hang on" he got a call as he said "sorry to cut this short but Ren's been caught again *sigh* hey Junpei could you wait here for a bit" I nodded then he dashed off while Lavinia looked at me so I sat there **Lucian please hurry back it feels awkward without you here** Lavinia asked "are you new here" I nodded saying "today's my first day" **this is hell** I took a few deep breaths **come on don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic** I started breathing heavily **I don't want to be here I want to go home I want to go home I want to go home I want to go home I can't breath I can't breathe oh God help me** I began sweating profusely and my breathes became faster but heavier.

As I panicked Lavinia asked "Kamijou what's wrong hey what's wrong" **I can't breathe I can't do this** I stood about and frantically looked about **Dad Daddy where are you Dad** I felt my hands shaking uncontrollably and watched as my sweat coated them **Oh God Dad where are you** suddenly Dad appeared saying "Junpei I've been looking for you wait are you ok" Lavinia said "I don't know what's happening to him" **Dad I'm scared help me** he hugged me saying "hey it's ok kiddo hey shshshshshsh don't cry it's ok big boy" I felt my body relaxing I said "I can't do this I can't" I shook my head then he patted my back while comforting me **I wanna go home** Dad stroked my hair saying "it's ok" I nodded **I'm scared this schools scary I want to go home** suddenly I was felt a ringing in my ears **what is this** I looked about and saw I was in an area filled with fire **where am I** I then saw some mirror like items **what the hell** I looked at them and said "hello" it then showed a being in a suit of armour then they fought off a number of large Monsters **they look so cool with that armour unlike me I'm not cool** suddenly a more adult voice that belonged to a man said "someday soon you'll be him" I froze till I got flung back by something, After I got flung back I was back in Dad's arms till I fell back **what the hell** he asked "are you ok Kiddo" I shook my head saying "I was in some wired place it was just wired" he helped my up then Lucian returned saying "Principal Sitri it's a pleasure" he bowed his head down **wait Sitri that's a Demon's name nevermind that why'd he direct it at Dad hold on don't tell me** I turned to him saying "Dad did he just" I looked about frantically as he said "yeah might have slipped my mind I'm a Demon" he snapped his fingers making a set of horns appear on his head as he said "my name is Fordwin Sitri current head of the Sitri Household and also I'm the principal of Akademisk Academy" **ah come on** I looked at him **he wouldn't do that** I thought about earlier when Lucian said what the school is **again he'd definitely pull something like this** suddenly though trouble appeared.

When trouble appeared I saw a man who looked like a lizard **good God** more appeared then they said "the red ones ours" **me ah come on man** Lavinia suddenly held her hand out saying "I won't allow it" she manifested a dark purple orb of energy in her hand then Dad said "Junpei when I give the signal run" I nodded then Lavina fired the orb at them then Dad called out "RUN" I ran off at top speed **I knew someone wanted to hurt me here I just knew it** I just ran as fast as I could without looking back at the others till *thump* I got pinned against a tree by a Lizard man he said "your going to die but you aren't afraid" I remarked "that's the thing I'm always afraid" I managed to poke his left eye enough to get free **nearly** suddenly though another stabbed me with their claws **no** I fell to the floor after getting impaled then he said "pathetic" **I know I've always been pathetic and now I'm going to die pathetic** my eyes closed although I heard the sound of fighting **if I've got one regret it's that I couldn't say goodbye to Mom before I die.**


	3. Rebirth

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Demonic powers and other abilities_ **

**Junpei's** **pov**

**The following morning**

I slowly woke up and felt my eyes fluttering **where the heck am I** I felt the light slowly returning to my eyes **did I dream all of yesterday I'll admit someone like Lucian being nice to me definitely feels like something that's happened in my dreams before** I groaned a little **why does the light feel painful almost and it seems I'm still in my school uniform from my dream** I however panicked **oh God *argh* wait why'd that hurt** I saw Lavinia sleeping next to me **she's real so yesterday did happen** suddenly Lavinia started to wake up so I backed away into a corner **she's gonna eat me that's all Humans are to Demon's food just food** Lavinia yawned cutely then said "morning Kamijou" she stretched her arms **she's kinda cute when waking up oh God *argh* no don't Junpei** I gulped **if she's gonna do it just get it done in one gulp that's all I ask** Lavinia walked up to me and I panicked more as she was wearing black lacy pajamas that somehow increased her seductive appearance **ah come on man this ain't my day** however she took my hand saying "your safe now" **eh** she helped me up saying "Lord Fordwin will explain everything downstairs" I walked with her.

After we got downstairs I saw Mom and Dad together with Lucian, the people with Lavinia and several other people I didn't recognise **Mom** I ran up and hugged her tightly as she said "I'm so happy your ok Junpei" I felt her hold me tightly as I said "I was scared I wanna go home" she stroked my hair saying "it's ok Junpei I know" **I'm such a screw up yet Mom has never once turned her back on me** Dad came and joined in saying "I'm sorry Shura for not saving him" **actually** I freaked out screaming "WAIT AM I GHOST NOW" I frantically looked about till Dad said "Kiddo your gonna need to sit down" I did that then he remarked "you did die but your not a Ghost otherwise I'd get out my Proton pack" **knowing him I wouldn't be shocked if he has one** he then said "Lil Vini there saw you on the brink of death and resurrected you as a Demon" **Vini wait** I turned and saw him pointing at Lavinia **what the heck** I asked "how did she resurrect me" Lavinia stepped up saying "your now a Reborn Demon in other words I made you into a Demon" **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I asked "I'm what" I looked at myself in a mirror Dad held out **I do look a little different when you look closely** Lucian however said "forgive me Junpei for not saving you in time" I said "huh it's not your fault" I gripped my trousers saying "I just don't get why you'd bother trying to save me I mean look at me I died a pathetic death and yet for some reason you brought me back" Mom got my hand asking the others "could you give me and Junpei a little bit" Dad led them outside.

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

After we got outside I heard Junpei crying more **that poor boy** I couldn't get him out of my head **when I spoke to him yesterday and this morning he looked so broken and sad what the hell has he been through that left him like this the last time I saw a case like this was with Gerald but even he wasn't this serious** Daniel stepped forward saying "if I may" I told him "Daniel remember you don't need to ask to speak" he nodded then asked "why did you resurrect him" I looked to the door then I said "because he looked lonely I guess" **Junpei looks like he's been** **through a really tough time** suddenly Fordwin stepped up saying "Lil Vini I need to ask you to do something for me" I bowed my head saying "anything Principal Sitri" he asked "look after Junpei he's well he's gone through a lot of bad things I mean really bad things" I nodded saying "I'll keep an eye on him" **what did he go through** Chelsea and Lucian then got me behind a corner as Lucian asked "are you going to tell Junpei about the Pieces he took" I shook my head saying "not till I figure out why at least" he nodded as well **you know I get the feeling Lucian and Junpei are going to be the best of friends.**

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After Mom comforted me I got up saying "thanks Mom" she smiled saying "I'll always believe in you Junpei" I nodded then Dad charged in and hugged me so hard he tackles me to the ground then he started rolling about saying "Junpei I'm so sorry you died please forgive me I'm SORRRRYYYYY" **Dad** **stahp** Mom got him off then I asked "what's going to happen now" Dad remarked "right now you can have the day off since your transformation into a Demon is still stabilising but" he snapped his fingers changing my clothing **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE CAN DO THIS** I looked at myself as I was now wearing a formal stiff collared shirt, a white jabot with a turquoise pin in the center, a long inverse cape that for it's colour is cyan blue silk lined black and finally I had formal boots **what the heck what the heck** Dad bounced about then said "look at him like a little prince from a story book" he started waving his hands around while jumping about like a little kid **he's such a man child** he got Mom saying "Shura sweetie let's take a photo with him" Mom sighed saying "your such a handful you know Fordy" Dad simply said "I know a big handful you enjoy" **oh fucking hell** I said "Dad kids in the room" he did a dirty laugh then took a picture with me, him and Mom after making a bat like creature appear.

**The following day**

After I stabilised into a Reborn Demon I went to school with Lavinia and Lucian he asked me "will you be ok" I nodded then I said "although Abaddon-san, Lavinia-senpai can I ask something" he said "go ahead" I asked "would it be a problem if I stuck around with you" I flailed my arms around saying "at least till I find a way not to get gobbled up here" he smiled saying "you didn't need to ask Junpei" we then went to the assembly hall **with luck I'll be able to stay in here without any trouble if anyone discovers I was once a Human and sees how powerless I am then I'll be Demon chow** I sat by Lucian till Dad appeared on the stage **he is the Principal after all** suddenly he said to all the students "everyone give it all for my brilliant and totally awesome son JUNPEI" he put a photo of me on the screen **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** everyone looked at me **I'm gonna die.**


	4. Outer Class

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Two days later**

After the messy start I had to Akademisk I finally decided to go in for real this time although today I'm getting my classroom assigned **the first few days for us first years were just to show us a few parts of the school but** **today we're getting our classes** I however felt my heart sink at my name **I'm in the Outer Class I've heard from Lavinia that's where they dump the Reborn Demons and the other troublemaker students great** I walked on as a pixie guided me to my location **oh who am I kidding a class full of rejects is where I belong** a number of people began muttering "is Principal Sitri's kid really an Outer" someone muttered "what a looser" **here we go again** I just walked on while ignoring the comments.

After a short walk I saw the last person I expected to see **why's Lucian here** he said "hey" I said "hey Abaddon-kun I thought you were in the High-end classes" he remarked "change of plan" I looked around

_**Explanation-** _

_**The classes of Akademisk Academy are divided into four separate categories the Highest one is the Dark Lord classroom which is off limits due to it being the place where the original Demon King Lucifer taught so as such it's considered hallowed ground among the Netherworld, the High-end classes which is available to High Class Demon's only, the general department is made for students from regular Demon families and finally the Outer Class which is where they dump all the Reborn Demon's and troublemaker students so as such they're considered the worst of the worst.** _

As we walked in he said "hey Junpei" I looked at him as he said "I've got your back ok" I nodded **he's a good person I can tell that** however as I went into the room I quickly felt my senses going into overdrive **I had a similar feeling when those Lizard men attacked** I then saw multiple Magical attacks headed my way so while screaming my head off I dodged them **shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit** I managed to dodge the bulk of them till I dashed at high speeds to push Lucian aside as one nearly hit him **I am amazed I dodged all of them then again I got hit a lot back in the Human world** I panted slightly **that's the second** **time in the span of a week that I've nearly died** the other students clapped as one of them said "impressive nobody's ever survived that attack so easily" Lucian shouted "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR" I looked around.

When I looked around Kiyome one of Lavinia's other servants said "it's a ritual they have" she ate a lollipop Kiyome herself is a short girl who's about an inch or two taller than me with short black bob cut hair, deep green eyes, an average build, pale skin and the standard female uniform for Akademisk **I can't judge her for being small I'm tiny compared to nearly everyone I know** Lucian said "what if Junpei died man then I'd be mad, Principal Sitri would be mad and his Mother would be as well" **I've learned on many occasions that Mom is a true Demon when she's mad** I shivered lightly then I sat down in my chair while several people surrounded me **oh God they must think I'm pathetic everyone does** I started to breath heavily and faster **I I I** Lucian got my hand saying "I'm here" I started to calm down as the others got ready for another attack as someone was approaching **if this is going to be every morning then I might die before the summer** suddenly though the teacher who entered smacked aside the Magical attacks saying "down you idiots" **oh hell no not him** the teacher had messy unkempt black hair, a goatee beard and was wearing a black long coat with a purple dress shirt **please no** everyone gulped **he's Mad Dog Morokora the most despicable and mean teacher in school according to Lavinia and Chelsea he expelled 80 students just because they got lower than 99% on a test** I shivered as Lucian sat by me and the others took their seats **and he's my teacher just my rotten luck** Mr Morokora held out a register saying "say present when I call your name" he held it up

**Daniel** **Gratenburg**

**Kiyome Nanoka**

**Gunha** **Sorajima**

**Chelsea** **Heatherton**

**Lucian Abaddon**

**Ren** **Sabuto**

**Yami** **Dresengal**

**Riseara** **Enenri**

**Junpei Kamijou**

**Shiba Orcus**

**Charles Magnuson**

**Camille Bordare**

**Suzu Tainuuchi**

**Yuno Takerada**

**Yuzu Benimo**

**Kaori Iwatami**

**Stella Montagu**

I gulped **most of us most be away there should be about 30 people here** I looked around **why's Chelsea here she's a Second Year she should be with Lavinia** Mr Morokora said "listen up Outers I'm not here because I want to I'm here because nobody else would come here so don't expect me to be buddy buddy with you all now let's get to work"I just got on with the task that was set.

* * *

**After school**

After a short walk not far from Dad's Manor I arrived at a large mansion and saw Lavinia's name on the address placard **way to be discreet** I walked in after Daniel let me in he said "Junpei just so you know Lady Lavinia isn't as scary as she seems she cares" I nodded then went in **it's gorgeous** the inside looked like a wealthy European mansion with most of it being made of marble and other fine materials **from what Lucian told me Lavinia's family the Leviathan Clan are the 2nd wealthiest in the Netherworld so no wonder they have this** I saw Lavinia step down the staircase saying "oh sorry I had no idea you finished so soon" her skin was wet and she had a towel covering her body and hair **she must have showered hey wait a minute** I looked around **how did she do that she left the same time as us unless she teleports if so that is so cheating** she led us in then went to go get dressed properly **Lavinia's pretty I can't deny it** I shook my head **don't be a pervert Junpei women hate you enough already** I sat down as Chelsea looked at me asking "so Junpei how were things at school" I gulped then said "it um was ok" I shook about out of nervousness she giggled saying "aw your so cute" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I then saw Lavinia enter **oh my Mao she's gorgeous** currently she was wearing a simple outfit of a white t-shirt that was rolled up at the bottom exposing her stomach and did nothing to hide her large breasts, black pants and some white socks she then sat down after an older gentleman gave her some tea she said "thank you David" David bowed saying "you are welcome Lady Lavinia" **she has a butler man how loaded is her family** she told me "so Junpei it's about time I taught you about how Troupes work" I nodded then she held out a board which did a display.

I looked at the display as it got up information

**_Explanation-_ **

**_Troupes are broken into ranks at the top is the Sovereign the one who leads the Troupe after them is the Empress they act as the powerhouses of the Troupe and the second in command with their power being second only to their Sovereign. After that you have the Towers, the Cardinals, the Cavalries and finally the Grunts._ **

**_In terms of the abilities the Sovereign has whatever skills they're born with alongside the skill Sovereignty enforcement, the Cavalries have drastically increased speed but are greatly lacking in endurance and other physical area's so as such they have poor physical strength, the Towers are nigh impervious dreadnaughts of strength and power but sadly have poor speed and reflexes, the Cardinals have immense Magical power and skills but lack completely in physical capabilities so it's uncommon for them to fight on the front lines, the Empress has the combined power of all the others making them all-rounders that no-one can do without and finally the Grunts have the unique ability of Adoption which allows them to adopt the traits of the other Pieces at the permission of their respective Sovereign._ **

**_Overall a Trope consists of 1 Sovereign, 1 Empress, 3 Towers, 3 Cavalries, 3 Cardinals and 9 Grunts and they're built via the Pieces system a set of devices given to High Class Demon's to reincarnate other beings into Reborn Demon's thus making them their servants. The one rule all Troupes follow is that a potential servant can't be stronger than their Master and as such the Pieces reject the reincarnation process thus stopping it however a Sovereign can recruit them at a later date if they themselves grow in power._ **

When I saw that I asked "which one am I" Lavinia said "your my Grunt my one and only actually" **oh I oh** I held my head down **I'm a Grunt I'm just a Grunt they're the useless dregs that are only good for sacrificing in a fight** Lavinia told me "it's ok though" she came up and cupped my cheeks saying "if you train hard and don't give up I believe you'll become strong Junpei" **her hands are so warm** due to the distance between us or lack thereof I felt myself blushing **her eyes are really pretty up close** I gulped till someone crashed through the door downstairs **what the** I ran out with them then saw a woman in a highly revealing outfit which loosely resembled a black dominatrix outfit she came with some Lizard men saying "now now my pets settle down" they stood obediently then she said "leave the red one alive he's a useful hostage but kill the rest" Daniel held his hand out saying **_Holy Saber_** he manifested a swords hilt that made a blade out of light **how did he do that** he said "Junpei get back" Chelsea stepped forward alongside Lavinia and Kiyome **guys I'm useless** I stepped forward saying "guys I'm useless don't risk yourself for me" the women said "oh no you'll do good to get Fordwin down here" **what has she got against Dad** she told me "to think I've been trying to get back at him for years but the crafty little bastard hid his tracks well till I found out he's had a son this whole time" Lavinia held her arm out.

As she held her arm out she said "I am Lavinia Leviathan and by my families honour I'm not letting anyone touch my Servants" she turned to me then said "just wait for us" I nodded **I don't want them to be hurt** some Lizard men came for Daniel till he disappeared **how did he** suddenly he reappeared and the Lizard men all dropped to the floor showing they had been cut up heavily and blood burst out David said "Young master Daniel is known by the title of the Infinite Speed Slayer" **speed wait** I said "so he didn't teleport" David nodded saying "he moved faster than the eye can track him thanks to his Cavalry Piece heightening his already immense speed" Kiyome slammed her fist into one sending them flying into the air **how did she** David explained "her Tower Piece grants her an extraordinary amount of physical strength so as such she's capable of that" **for someone who's as short as me she's pretty tough** Chelsea made some large icicles that pierced several of them then David said "Young Mistress Chelsea is known as the Elemental Princess and I must say that title is well-deserved"

**_Chelsea Heatherton_ **  
**_Bloodline Ability- Wuxing_ **  
**_She has total dominance over the elements of Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal and Water._ **

I saw her unleash a bolt of fire at another one **wait that's not Magic** I focused **it's something else but what wait Ice isn't one of the Five Phases unless she cooled down the water so greatly that it became ice** I saw them fighting as they took it outside till the woman tried to take me away **no no no** I ran out the way **I don't want to be useless** I held my fist ready then I adopted a poorly done battle stance as I said "I won't let you hurt them" she laughed at me **I'm tired of being useless why why am I always weak compared to others I want to be able to protect them** I started to shake due to fear till Lavinia's face flashed in my mind **but she revived me she took a chance on me and brought me back to life I don't know why but she did so she gave me a second chance at life so this time I'll try to be better I'll be strong I'll stand up and not waste this chance** suddenly a commanding voice said "about damn time" **eh** my right hand became engulfed in a dazzling golden light as I felt something form over it.


	5. Awakening

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

**Junpei's** **pov**

As my hand got surrounded by the golden aura I looked at it whole the Lizard men got frightened off by it and Lavinia said "what is that" **I don't know** the commanding voice said **_[an awakening Lady Leviathan]_** I felt strength coursing through me **this power it's insane** the aura disappeared then I saw a golden mitten like item had formed over my hand giving my fingers a claw like appearance due to the sharpness of them alongside that it had a number of engravings I couldn't make out **what is this thing** just then a Lizard man tried to come for me **might as well see if this does anything** I threw a punch however as I did so a voice from the item said **_Rise_** it glowed then I hit him hard enough that he went flying out the door **eh** I got confused then said "I um" **that's new** I looked at it then I shook my hand around **it's pretty armoured and it packed a punch back there yet it feels weightless** I spun my hand around then I clenched my fist a few times **yep definitely weightless** Lavinia approached me as the woman who attacked us left.

When she got close she got my hand and inspected it then Lucian, Ren, Dad and a number of security staff members ran in Dad asked "Lil Vini what happened" she told him about the attack then said "this suddenly appeared on Junpei" she held up my hand up then Dad came up **he seems to know it** he tapped it saying "come on out Fafnir ya stubborn little bugger" he knocked it more then the commanding voice said **_[oh hello Fordwin]_** I freaked out saying "DID MY HAND JUST TALK" **I mean sure it does when I muck about with a sock puppet but still** Dad said "no what you have Junpei is the Exhilaration Rig a Top tier Sacred Treasure it houses the soul of the Dragon King Fafnir also known as the Golden King" **eh** I went blank trying to process it till he said "in video game terms you have the third most powerful item in existence also yeah there's a Dragon in your right hand" Ren remarked "that's gonna make happy time uncomfortable" Lucian slapped him on the head **from what Lucian told me Ren is a pervert** Ren himself is a boy about Daniel's height with short bleach blonde hair and amber eyes while being dressed in the standard uniform for the school although his is unbuttoned alongside him wearing a plain red t-shirt in place of the standard shirt and he's got a set of yellow visor like goggles with a honeycomb like pattern on then on his head similar to the kind you'd find in a sci-fi movie that combined with the way his uniform is gave off a puckish rouge look **this schools wired** I saw Lavinia looking at me then she said "so that explains the Pieces" she let my hand go saying "when I reincarnated you it took all nine of my Pieces to do so at first I didn't know why but now we've figured it out it was the Exhilaration Rig" I looked at it **this things a Sacred Treasure it's a powerful one and it's mine why why me** I then asked "just one question" Dad said "of course" I asked "I don't know how to get it off" nearly everyone but Dad deadpanned even Lucian did **it's not my fault this thing didn't come with an owner's manual** Dad told me "it's bound to your soul so you can't take it off however you can dispell it and effectively put it back in your soul" I looked at it **put it in my soul but how do I do that** suddenly it vanished **so I just have to want it to disappear that was surprisingly easy** I then took a seat **I'm exhausted** Fafnir said **_[I was forcibly preventing the Rise while we spoke to Fordwin and Lady Leviathan so you'll be exhausted]_** I wiped my brow then I asked "hey what's with the Rise thing" he told me ** _[every twenty seconds your power will increase both physical power and Demonic power]_** **that sounds like the ultimate cheat code** however Fafnir said **_[although your body will only be able to do it so much depending on your stamina at that time]_** I nodded then let the guards do their thing.

**The following day**

**On the school roof**

After yesterday's mess of getting Fafnir I carried on with school however word throughout school was starting to spread of me having the Exhilaration Rig **oh man** however today I decided to have lunch on the roof with Lucian although Chelsea and Lavinia had decided to join us when I opened my lunch up Lucian asked "did you make it" I nodded saying "yeah I make all my lunches" Lavinia smiled saying "cooking is a vital skill to have" Chelsea smirked saying "says you Little miss salt in cookies" Lavinia shouted "THAT WAS ONE TIME AND YOU KNOW IT CHELSEA" **she's scary** Chelsea had the cockiest smirk ever so I just ate my lunch while they argued **Lavinia seems like a nice lady when she's not mad** I looked at the sky **according to Dad they artificially generated the sky in the Netherworld several 100 years ago after the Factions war ended how they did I don't know** Lucian asked "hey Junpei I've got to ask" I turned to him then he asked "why did you have a panic attack on the first day" **not now oh no no no no** he got my shoulder saying "I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to look out for you in the event it happens again" I took a deep breath then said "in the Human world I was bullied a lot" tears fell from my eyes then I said "every second of everyday of every month of every year I was bullied beaten attacked and humiliated I only ever felt safe in my own bedroom whenever I wasn't made to go to school" he got me in for a hug.

* * *

When he hugged me he said "I'm sorry man I *sigh* I'm an idiot" I felt tears emerging as Lavinia asked "if it's not a problem to ask why did you come here then" I sniffled a little then I told her "Dad told me this place was full of people like me so I promised him I'd try it out for a month and if I couldn't cope with it I'd leave forever" Lavinia stroked my hair then I said "I was an absolute looser in the Human world the only people who showed even the smallest bit of care for me was Mom, Dad and the rest of my family" Lucian smiled then said "if it's any consolation I'm kinda like you" I looked at him while tilting my head as he said "I'm a bit of a looser myself Junpei so I guess we're two peas in a pod" he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck **Lucian I** I told him "YOUR NOT A LOOSER ABADDON-SAN" he looked at me as I told him "in the days I've know you you've been kind and generous and so freaking funny that doesn't make you a looser your amazing Abaddon-san" he got taken aback by that till Lavinia said "nobody here is a looser" we both looked at her.

As we looked at her she said "it disgusts me that society in both the Human world and the Netherworld defines people by legends and looser why can't they see that's outdated" she did a dramatic hair flip then said "anyone can be amazing if they try hard enough nobody is born special a person becomes special because they want to become something special" **Lavinia-senpai she she's amazing** I saw her standing proud **most of the High Class Demon's around here are arrogant and prideful yet she's not she's genuinely compassionate and caring she understands the way things should be without being condescending about it** I gulped **she's a true lady powerful and true to herself while being kind and lady like** Lavinia then said "now then let's finish lunch" I got back to it **Abaddon-san** **Lavinia-senpai Chelsea-senpai Daniel-san and Kiyome-chan are all** **amazing they have something amazing about them** I clenched my fist **Lavinia-senpai I know I'm nothing but a Grunt but I promise I'll become the strongest Grunt there is then someday I'll be able to stand before you with my head held high and say thank you for reincarnating me someday I'll do it I swear.**


	6. Training

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

**The following weekend**

After I the incident the other day Dad and the school started tracking down the person who attacked Lavinia's mansion and the Lizard men who assisted her **so far he's gotten nowhere but I'll leave it to him** however today I'm meeting Lavinia and the others in her Troupe and Lucian's Troupe at her mansion **she didn't say why just that she wants me to join her** I ran the bell as David asked over the intercom "who is it" I said "it um it's Junpei David-san" I heard a buzz as he said "ah Junpei you don't need to ring just enter any member of Lady Lavinia's Troupe may enter as they please" I went in **Lavinia's a nice person** I went in then David led us to the back till I saw Lavinia and the others in their sports gear **that's why they needed me to get some** right now I was wearing standard running gear **I've never really been a sporty person then again I got bullied out the basketball team at middle school number 8** I saw them as I asked "um what're we doing here" Lavinia told me "we're going to be training today" I stepped forward then I asked "Lavinia-senpai if I may I'd like to focus on physical training today" she said "that's oh" she cupped her cheeks asking "why" I went closer then told her "it's mainly because of the stamina drawback of the Exhilaration Rig it would be useless if I passed out mid fight because of exhaustion" she said "Daniel if you could" he nodded saying "I'll help him as best I can" Lucian then said "Ren, Riseara, and Shiba let's join them we all could use physical training Gunha if you could would you mind helping Kiyome-chan out" Ren came to my side however I caught him oggling the girls **now then** Daniel said "we'll run the entire length of the mansion a few times after a quick warm-up" I nodded and tied my hair back while Lucian did a quick warm-up.

**A little time later**

After we did one lap around the mansion then David took our times as he said "I've got them on the wall here" he put the slips on

**1) Daniel- 2 mins 42 seconds**

**2) Junpei- 2 mins 41 seconds**

**3) Lucian- 3 mins 2 seconds**

**4) Ren- 3 mins 4 seconds**

**5) Riseara- 3 mins 7 seconds**

**6) Shiba- 3 mins 10 seconds**

I sat down then had a quick drink while Ren said "Kamijou your freaking nuts for speed" I set my drink down saying "I'm just used to running is all" I saw Lavinia and Chelsea doing some Magic training while Kiyome did more strength training suddenly though Lucian said "Junpei I'd like you to help me test out an ability I've been working on" I nodded then he clasped his hands together making 12 silver spheres appear around him **what is that** Lucian told me "it's my families Bloodline ability" I nodded

**_Lucian Abaddon_ **   
_**Bloodline ability- Rondure** _   
_**He can manifest and freely control spheres varying from ones small enough to be bullets or ones large enough to be meteorites.** _

He said "I need you to charge up as much power as you can in the Exhilaration Rig and hit me with it" everyone turned to him as he said "I'm working a shield trick you see" I nodded saying _**Kings Gauntlet**_ I watched as the Exhilaration Rig appeared over my right hand then I asked "um Fafnir-san are you awake" he said **_[I am now]_** I explained what's going on then he said **_[so you need the power to help the Abaddon heir train]_** I said "I know it's kinda meaningless compared to your real power but I was hoping you could help" he told me **_[alright fine but we do it my way]_** I nodded then I felt a sudden rush of power then the gauntlet said **_Rise X4_** I felt the power build up.

As it built up it blew about my hair then Lucian said "I'm on it" he held his hands out saying **_Bouclier_** he brought his spheres together and made a large shield that looked like a kite shield **so he can liquefy his spheres then mold them into different shapes the Rondure ability might just be one of the most versatile abilities among High Class Demon's** I then aimed my hand and fired a large beam of golden energy from the Exhilaration Rig **damn** I shook trying to keep steady however I heard Lucian say "oh this is perfect Junpei" I saw the beam was starting to destroy the ground while Lucian said "just a little more alright" my legs started to shake while I tried to stay standing **my body I can feel the burn it's painful** I however forced myself up **I've been through worse this pain is nothing I'll endure it I'll force my way through it** all of a sudden I let out a mighty battle cry leading to the energy beam becoming even larger and thicker **no** I stopped then shouted "ABADDON-SAN" I ran up **I didn't kill him did I no no no** however Lucian touched my shoulder saying "I'm alive" **how** Daniel wipped his brow saying "man I'm outta shape" **I didn't kill him** I saw the damage then got on my knees saying "I'm so sorry Abaddon-san and Lavinia-senpai I'll do whatever I can to repair it" however Lavinia snapped her fingers making the damage repair itself via Magic and Lucian said "one things clear I really need to work on that barrier" I nodded **that could have ended badly** I panicked a little till Dad appeared and got my shoulder saying "I'm here" **Dad your here** he smiled saying "I'll talk to Junpei then I'd say let him focus primarily on building up muscle for now" Lavinia nodded.

* * *

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

As Junpei got taken away by Principal Sitri Chelsea approached me saying "so that happened" I nodded then looked at Junpei in the distance **to think he's got this much power already** I turned to Lucian who said "honestly I'm sorta jealous I didn't get him first" **Lucian might not have an Empress in his Troupe yet but he's got a pretty solid team already** I told him "Lucian if you can stay with Junpei" we both looked at Junpei and Principal Sitri as I told him "from what I know Junpei's had it rough growing up so I think what he really needs right now is someone to stand at his side" Lucian said "he's a great guy anyway" he then went to training **Junpei he's so broken inside and I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice he's past the point of giving up I can tell deep down he's only alive because he's alive not because he wants to be he's at a new low for sadness yet he's kind and compassionate towards others in the time he's been here he's never been mean towards any of us he's been kind all he's done is try to get by** I gulped as Chelsea said "your thinking of him aren't you" I felt my cheeks flare up then I said "I ah no let's get back to training" we did so **Junpei he doesn't see it but I believe someday he'll be the best of us.**

**Later that night**

**Junpei's pov**

After some more physical training I got home then Mom came up saying "welcome home Junpei" I hugged her saying "hi Mom" she then kissed Dad saying "hey Fordy" **I'm so happy Dad turned out to be genuine** suddenly though Dad said "by the way Junpei I did something to your Mom" **eh** I saw him pull out a positive pregnancy test **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I grumbled "I'm not the only one" **at least it'll keep Dad busy** however he said "ah you fell for it" I said "eh" a question mark popped out of me in almost cartoon like fashion then he said "no I wanted to say I made her a member of my Troupe specially my Empress" Mom nodded saying "I wanted to be able to stand by Fordy's side at last so I asked if I could join his Troupe" I nodded then the three of us walked in **Mom still hasn't decided if she wants to keep our old home I mean we've got a lot of memories there some great others not so much** I suddenly saw flashes of my biological Dad in my head **no** I forced them away **he's a bastard Mom is worth a trillion of him she deserves better and she found it thanks to Fordwin he made her happier than she ever was with that Bastard at least Fordwin sees her for her not just someone to knock up and use for money** Dad waved saying "Earth to Junpei hey" I shook my head saying "sorry Dad I was miles away" he asked "anything you'd like for dinner" I snapped my fingers then got out a set of papers from my bag saying "Daniel-san and Lavinia arranged a diet plan for me to help boost my body's stamina Daniel-san recommended a high protein, high starch and high calorie diet" I showed Mom the papers as she said "I can work with this if Fordy and his people can get the food in" he nodded saying "that'll be easy" I showed him my new training regime as I said "also Dad if you don't mind I was gonna grab some fitness equipment tomorrow" he told me "I'll have it ordered it's the least I can do for my special boy" he patted my head then I looked at my new time table:

**Timetable**

**4:00 Wake up**

**5:00**   
**|**   
**7:00 Aerobic exercise (of all kinds)**

**8:00**   
**|**   
**3:30 School**

**4:00**   
**|**   
**8:00 Physical exercise workout**

**8:00**   
**|**   
**8:30 or 9:00 Dinner (time taken depends on the meal)**

**8:30 or 9:00**   
**|**   
**11:00 Hand to hand combat training and other combat training techniques**

**00:00**   
**|**   
**4:00 Sleep**

I set it down **it's strict as hell but if it means I can become strong to be the strongest Grunt for Lavinia I'll bear it** I clenched my fist **I want to be stronger so I can repay her for resurrecting me so even if this training plan just becomes a stepping stone to that end I'll gladly do it.**


	7. Garden

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

**Two days later**

**Lunchtime**

After I began training Daniel, Lavinia and David really kicked it into high gear in order for me to catch up with everyone else however at lunch in the dinner hall I just looked blankly at some soda I had Lucian asked "um Junpei are you sure your ok" I weakly nodded saying "yeah" **sleep food sleep food** Lavinia said "we got him a new training regime and well his body needs time to adjust" I nodded then I drank it **sleep food sleep food sleep food sleep food sleep food** Lucian had a drink as well then I heard some bullies sniggering away saying "is that really the Golden King" **oh I oh** I held my head down then said "um guy's I'm gonna ah I'm gonna go back to Class if you don't mind" Lucian said "Junpei just stay" Lavinia agreed with him till I said "no I'll go I don't want to give you guys trouble" I walked on as the bullies called out "REJEECT" Lavinia and the others sat there.

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

After Junpei left I clenched my fist tightly in frustration till they said "hey Lavi why bother with a boy like that when you can have fun with us men ahahahah" Lucian shouted "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF BIG SIS LAVINIA OR JUNPEI THAT WAY" **Lucian** he said "BOTH OF THEM ARE AMAZING PEOPLE BIG SIS LAVINIA IS A KIND AND LADY LIKE WOMAN THAT'S WORTHY OF ADMIRATION AND JUNPEI IS AN AMAZING PERSON WHO IS TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU IDIOTS ARE" I said "Lucian calm down" he said "I can't let them insult you or Junpei like that not while your both I'm here" I held my hand up saying "you don't need to defend me because I can defend myself as of for Junpei he's my Grunt and it's my responsibility to look out for him" he finally relented then I unleashed a small bit of Demonic power that sent the bullies running since compared to them it's incredibly thick **too easy** I sat down then I said "sorry you all had to see that" they nodded **no one insults my Troupe like that no one not even a God will get away with it.**

**Now back to Junpei's pov**

After I left the dinner hall I walked back to Class with my head down **I shouldn't be with them I'll just make their lives hard with the bullies** however as a I walked I saw a girl watching me from behind a bush **eh** she got a little scared and ducked behind the bush as I said "hello" I walked up saying "I don't want to hurt you if you want to talk I'm open" I got closer till I tripped over something and fell through the bush **damn damn damn damn** eventually I saw a large beautiful garden that looked like it went on forever **it's beautiful** I looked about till the girl said "hhhhh hi" I looked around seeing her peering over a stone wall as I said "are you the one who was in the bush" I barely made out a nod as Fafnir said _**[Junpei I'd watch out this place is strange even for me]**_ I nodded then she asked "why are you here" I told her "I thought you wanted to talk so I came to you then I wound up here if you want me to go I'll go if you show me the way out" **this place looks like it never ends** she said "I haven't found a way out the garden always pulls me back whenever I try to leave" I came closer then I saw her hide as I said "I don't mean you any harm my name's Junpei Kamijou what're you called" she said "rrrr Ruby it's Ruby Aivita" she slowly came over the wall then I felt my cheeks flaring up at the sight of her **she's pretty** Ruby herself is a pretty and innocent looking girl who's about 5'1 in terms of height with long knee length ruby red hair and light green eyes alongside a surprisingly busty build despite her size finally she's wearing a traditional kimono that's blue in colour with a mixture of floral patterns woven into it **she's really pretty** she slowly approached me, When she came to me she touched my face then ran her hands over it whole letting out content breaths she then went to over places as she said "It's been so long since I've felt the warmth of another person" I held her hands gently as I said "is there no one else with you" she shook her head saying "no I'm all alone here" **poor thing** I walked alongside her as she said "I'm sorry for getting you stuck in here Junpei" I shook my head saying "it's ok besides I'm sure there's a way out right Fafnir-san" he said **_[um yeah yeah definitely just working on it]_** Ruby looked around asking "where did the voice come from" I showed her my hand and I said "Fafnir-san lives in my right hand in the Exhilaration Rig hence why he talked" **_Kings Gauntlet_** I made it appear as she got all starry-eyed over it saying "so shiny" Fafnir told me internally ** _[Junpei you are my host and because of that I will keep you alive but if you use me to hit on girls in the future then I'll be in the market for a new host far to soon]_** I gulped at his threat then Ruby walked with me.

* * *

After a small walk we ended up in a modest sized shack she said "it's not much but it's my home" I smiled saying "it's a great home" I entered with her and held the door for her I asked "hey Ruby if it's not rude to ask what happened to your parents if you've been by yourself" she started making some tea saying "I don't know what happened to my parents although by the time I was six my Grandmother died" **oh I oh** I felt my heart sink a little **_(Author's note- Ruby gets food in the garden by growing it herself)_** she said "it's ok she had a tomb made for her by the tree over in the distance she liked it so she asked me to bury her there" **wait what** she held her hand out as a seedling in a plant pot suddenly bloomed **how did she do that** Fafnir told me **_[that's the Sacred Treasure known as Eden a Mid tier Sacred Treasure to be exact it's ability allows it to influence life most wielders I've encountered use it for healing but the little lady here seems to be using it for plant life]_** I took that in then she said "Grandma always liked gardening so I used my ability to help her with her plants" I nodded then had the tea **it's** **amazing** she eeped like a bat asking "is it too hot I'm sorry" I said "no Ruby-chan it's amazing" she seemed happy at that.

As she got happy I said "this gardens beautiful by the way" she smiled then asked "um what's the outside world like" **oh** she sat by me saying "I don't know what it's like out there" I told her "well it's got lots of amazing things advanced technology dazzling cities and some great food" she asked "what about the people" **uh oh** I felt myself panicking **no no no no no no** I had a shiver **I'm a reject** she got my hand saying "I didn't mean to upset you" I shook my head saying "it's not your fault Ruby-chan it's just some people I've met in the outside world aren't very nice" she seemed upset till I said "but I've met some people who are really nice" she looked at me as I said "there's my Mom she's a lovely lady who's always had my back no matter who bullied me and then there's my stepdad although I just call him Dad he's a bit of a goofball and he pulls far too many tricks but he's an nice guy to a fault almost" I clenched my fist saying "I love my Mom and Dad" she nodded then I said "and recently I made some friends there's Lucian he's an extremely sophisticated man but he's really nice and he's got an awesome power with his Rondure ability then there's Lavinia she's my Sovereign so she's technically my Boss but she's so nice towards me of all people" she got confused asking "what do you mean" I said "I'm a bit of a looser out there" she got my hand then she said "your not a looser Junpei" **huh** she held my hand tightly saying "I see it in your eyes your a good person you just want to help people that's not what a looser does" **Ruby-chan** she hugged me tightly saying "your not a looser remember that" **Ruby-chan** she looked up at me till the garden started to shift she said "what's happening" Fafnir told us **_[it's rejecting the invaders]_** I said "me and you" he told me **_[affirmative_** ** _]_** Ruby panicked saying "I don't want you to go I don't wanna be alone again" I smiled saying "you won't have to" **_Kings Gauntlet_** I held my fist ready saying "because I'm taking you with me Ruby-chan" she blushed as I said "it's true the outside world has so many horrible things about it but there's also so many amazing things just waiting for you to discover so I'll take you with me and we'll go see them" I held my hand out then she took it as we ran.


	8. Escape from Eden

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

As Ruby took my hand I knelt down saying "hop on" she got on my back then I ran on with her clinging in for dear life **if it wasn't for my Demonic strength I'd be unable to carry her not that she's fat oh anything but it's more a case of I'm very weak** a vine tried to attack us so I dodged as the Gauntlet said **_Rise_** I dodged the vine **I have an idea to get us out** I ran and ran asking "Fafnir-san how many times can Rise be used before I pass out" he told me _**[by my calculations I'd say about eight]**_ I nodded saying "when I give the signal I'm gonna need them all at once" I dodged another vine as Ruby said "Junpei I'm scared" I told her "I know" however Fafnir told her **_[little lady if your hair the one making this garden the way it is then perhaps you could make an exit]_** Ruby focused then I saw a hole in a large bush opening up **now** I shouted "FAFNIR-SAN NOW" the Gauntlet said **_Rise_** ** _X8_** the energy built up then I aimed my hand backwards and fired it out in a large beam of energy while leaping off the ground **I've got one chance at this so I'll use it as best I can** due to me leaping upwards and the force of the blast I got sent flying back as Fafnir said **_[Junpei we're getting thrown back]_** I told him "that's exactly what I was hoping we'd do" we eventually got the hole in the bush.

After a little bit I opened my eyes seeing me and Ruby were back in the real world **thank the Mao's** I helped Ruby up by putting her on my back then the others arrived Lucian said "Junpei you missed Class what happened" I said "guys I'd like you to meet Ruby-chan" she hid behind my back then Lucian asked "did you go hit on girls instead of going to Class" everyone glared at Ren till I explained about the garden and Ruby having the Eden Scared Treasure **please believe me** Lucian asked me "how did you find Ruby-chan in the first place" I told him "she was hiding in the bush and when she disappeared inside I followed her" **wait** I said "your Grandmother Ruby is your" suddenly though a ghost of an old lady appeared then Ruby got teary eyed saying "Gggg Grandmother" her Grandmother said "Ruby dear you finally plucked up the courage to leave" she knelt down and hugged her as Ruby cried,her Grandmother looked like a kind mild mannered old women **Ruby-chan** her Grandmother then said "the Garden was a paradise you made to make yourself happy but now it's time you went into the world" Ruby said "I don't wanna forget you I'm so lonely without you" she got told "your not alone thanks to the fine young man who helped get you out" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "huh oh it's nothing" **I can feel my body getting weaker due to the drain the Exhilaration Rig put on it** her Grandmother smiled saying "you saved my beloved granddaughter that Junpei Kamijou is something I am eternally grateful for" Ruby pleaded "don't go please I'm scared" her Grandmother told her "Ruby dear the world's a scary place but sometimes" she got me and Ruby together then said "you end up finding someone who'll stand by you no matter how scary it is" she started to leave then said "goodbye Ruby I hope you have a happy and prosperous life from now" Ruby didn't want her to go till I said "wait what'll happen to the Garden" Dad arrived saying "allow me" he used a bit of Magic saying "I've put spell on so you can visit her grave whenever you wish" Ruby seemed happy as I said "oh yeah Ruby this is my Dad I mentioned" Ruby got behind me till her Grandmother went onto the next life **uh oh** I got dizzy then collapsed to the ground.

**At least seven hours later**

I eventually woke up in my bed as my mind got active again **why do I feel something** I turned to either side and screamed internally **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** Ruby was hugging onto my left side while Lavinia clung to my right however worse yet Lavinia was wearing black lacy underwear and a bra **help Lucian Dad anyone help** I pulled myself up then both women woke up Lavinia said "oh hello Junpei" I said "hhhh hi llll Lavinia-senpai" I hide my face using the blanket till she said "huh oh right this I can't sleep properly unless I dress like this" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** Ruby got embarrassed herself and hid underneath the duvet **poor girl** I said "hey Ruby-chan it's ok" Lavinia got up Ruby said something although it was muffled **damn** I went under the duvet then I said "hey it's just me Ruby-chan" she looked at me with a blush as I said "I know it's scary but I don't want you to be scared" I held my hand out for her which she slowly accepted **I don't want her to be scared** she got it then I said "I know I'm not that strong but I'll stay with you if your scared" she nodded then came out the covers Ruby looked at Lavinia saying "I'm sorry Ms for being rude and hiding" she bowed then Lavinia said "you don't need to hold your head down for me Ruby-chan" **Lavinia-senpai** I looked at her **she's always so kind** I however felt my hand ache Fafnir said _**[you used the maximum number of Rises in one burst considering your body's current condition your lucky it didn't blow your arm apart]**_ Ruby suddenly held her hand out over mine showing a violet light.

* * *

As the light appeared the pain subsided as she said "I used my ability with Eden whenever I hurt myself in the garden it's not perfect but I might be able to heal you" **Ruby** I told her "that's amazing Ruby" she went as red as her hair at that then I sat **Sacred Treasures really are something** I looked at my right hand

 ** _Explanation_** -

**_Sacred Treasure_ ** _**are items of ancient origin with a variety of abilities that range from near Godlike powers to powers that are completely useless.** _

_**The Sacred Treasures themselves are broken into three categories to define their power the highest ones are Top tier Sacred Treasures which are so powerful few can stand against wielders of said Treasures however the drawback is they take an extremely long time to master, currently there is only 30 in existence. Next is the Mid tier Sacred Treasures which are powerful but to a more modest level and as such the time needed to master one depends on the will of the user. Finally you have Low tier Sacred Treasures which are extremely weak and more often then not have abilities more damaging for the user than the target themselves. It's unknown how many Mid tier and Low tier Sacred Treasures there are unlike with Top tier ones.** _

_**All Scared Treasures come equipped with a Victory Shift which is essentially the awakened state of the Sacred Treasure thus allowing the user to tap into it's full power. How a Victory Shift is unlocked varies depending on the Treasure and user in question however the most common theme according to official records is the desire for more power.** _

_**With enough creativity and desire all user's of a Sacred Treasure can create a Sub-grade Victory Shift which is effectively an ability unique only to that user thus allowing them to get the edge in battle to even greater levels.** _

As I looked at my hand Lavinia asked "Junpei are you ok" I snapped back to reality saying "huh yeah I'm fine" she nodded then said "you've been excused from class" I told her "NN no please send me the work I can't just skip Class as I please" she nodded saying "if you wish" **Lavinia's so pretty** I got up till I looked at the mirror saying "hey wait a minute" I had cat face drawn on me as Dad laughed his head off so much so I heard it from down the hallway **damn it all man** I said "I'm gonna wash it off" till I saw the Exhilaration Rig appear on it's own **what the** the center displayed something

**_7%_ **

I got confused by it **what the** Fafnir told me **_[that's your current synchronization rate with me it's only so low because you've barely awakened to the Exhilaration Rig however as time goes on and you increase it your power will grow and if it's anything like past hosts you'll gain Draconic powers]_** I said "so I'll get Dragon powers" **awesome** he told me **_[it's good to know and if your like the past ones you'll become strong]_** I asked "how many before me has there been" he told me _**[over a million people have wielded the Exhilaration Rig prior to you as is the case with most Top tier Sacred Treasures although we're a difficult case]**_ I got a bit of a shiver as he said **_[due to the immense power it provides Exhilaration Rig hosts die a lot and I mean a lot heck during the Roman era I went through five hosts in a year]_** I gulped **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **HH I'm gonna die oh just my rotten luck I get the Treasure that paints a target on my back damn it all this isn't my week** I asked "please say you've got a backup plan Fafnir-san" he told me **_[not dying]_** I groaned **that's it I'm dead I'm going to die a virgin.**


	9. Alma

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

**Two days later**

After I got caught up with my missed school work and got Ruby out the garden of I kept up my training and helped Ruby slowly readjust to the outside world **she's not leaving the house for now but it'll take baby steps and I'll support her as best I can** however today class has finished for the day Lucian walked with me saying "are you doing ok" I nodded then I asked "hey Abaddon-san how's your search for new Troupe members" he smiled saying "oh it's going pretty well one guy he's a well he's a handful a very fast handful sadly and one other girl is well" he shivered saying "she's tough shall we say" **why do I get the feeling he's scared of her** he however said "there is a guy who's meant to be in school but he's not one for authority unless it's me and I've got another guy although he's on a mission for me" I nodded **Troupes sound amazing** he asked "hey Junpei if you ever became a High Class Demon would you want to make a Troupe for yourself" **um** I rubbed the back of my neck saying "I um well it sounds great but I'm hardly High Class Demon material" I half-heartedly chuckled till Lucian said "I don't think that" he got my shoulder saying "I believe someday Junpei your power will light our darkest hour" **Lucian** I felt something twinge within me **he believes in me Lucian he's never once pushed me around he always sticks up for me and gives me encouragement** as if by instinct I threw my arms around him he got a small surprise as he said "I oh I" he eventually returned the hug **Lucian** he patted my head saying "I know you've had it rough Junpei which is why I want you to enjoy yourself and for you to achieve what I know your destined to" I nodded as several girls fawned over the scene **this is likely giving them the wrong idea** I said to him "your always so nice with me yet I'm well me thank you Abaddon-san" he told me "please call me Lucian I consider you a friend" I let go then he whispered "now let's go find some trouble to stir up" **eh training doesn't start for another hour or so** I walked with him.

After getting away from the classroom me and him had a drink from a vending machine and walked back to my home **ah this is fun** I looked at Lucian who was drinking his soda like you'd drink a cup of tea as he asked "huh is something wrong" I shook my head saying "nah" I had a drink myself **this is nice** we kept on walking then he asked me "hey Junpei can I ask something" I nodded then he asked "have you got a crush on Big sis Lavinia" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I shook my head about out of embarrassment then I said "I um I" steam rose from my head till I asked "what gave you that idea Lucian" he smiled saying "your always trying to impress her and your always hanging out with her, Chelsea and me and need I mention how much you seem to work whenever she asks" he flailed his arms around saying "I'm not judging I'm just asking out of curiosity" I nodded as I said "it's um" I held my right hand tightly in my left as I told him "I promised myself that I'd become the strongest Grunt for her to repay her for bringing me back to life I know it sounds kinda dumb but that's why I keep trying to impress her so she knows I'm trying for her sake and as of for the whole hanging out with her it's mainly because of you" he nodded as if taking a mental note or two till the woman from the other night appeared.

As she appeared I said ** _Kings Gauntlet_** I got the Exhilaration Rig ready and Lucian made some spheres appear **what's she doing here** I held it ready then I asked Lucian "do you think we can stop her" he nodded saying "let's do it" she suddenly manifested a dark purple orb of energy **damn** I dodged a blast then I threw my bag at her **that should catch her off guard** I ran forward as she got hit **now** just as I got a few inches the Gauntlet said **_Rise_** I felt the power build up then I landed a hit on her face **gotcha** she got sent back then I said "Lucian now" he fired a blast of his spheres then I kneed her in the stomach till some of her Lizard men appeared **damn** I leapt back then I said "I've got an idea to handle the Lizard men as well as her" he nodded then I said "although it's riddled with risks and may or may not work" he told me "let's go with it" I quickly sent him the message for what to do via my Telepathy **perfect** I ran up her then I shoulder barged her **now** I did an uppercut however I had the Exhilaration Rig say _**Rise X4**_ I got her so hard that she went flying into the air then I got by Lucian and put my hand on his shoulder _ **Share**_ the excess energy I'd built up from the Exhilaration Rig got transferred to Lucian who promptly unleashed enhanced spheres at her and the Lizard men she said "that was your entire plan" I told her "not a chance in hell" _**Rise**_ _ **X8**_ I aimed my Gauntlet at her as she fell to earth then said "NOW" I unleashed a blast of power just like the other day while Lucian kept on firing at the Lizard men **a** **twofold attack on her and her Lizard men servants it was the best I could do with what little strength I have.**

* * *

After a bit the energy stopped showing her outfit had been torn apart greatly and her Lizard men had been all but taken care of Lucian collapsed to his knees out of exhaustion as I got his hand saying "sorry if it was a bit much" he chuckled softly saying "it's fine man ah bugger that hurt" I helped him up then Gunha, Shiba, Lavinia and Chelsea arrived **thank the Mao's she's here** Lavinia asked "did you two do this" I nodded saying "yeah although Lucian's a little exhausted" he gave her a thumbs up then Gunha cracked his knuckles saying "Boss allow me to fight them" Lucian nodded then Gunha went ahead however his body became surrounded in violet lightning and his veins looked like they had violet energy coursing through them

_**Gunha** _ _**Sorajima** _   
**_Custom Demonic power- Conduit_ **   
**_Through extensive training and creativity Gunha created his own Demonic power that's unique only to him and any of his descendants._ **

**_Using this he has a wide variety of powers including power augmentation, flight, telekinesis, vibration manipulation, animal morphing, heat vision, enhanced lung capacity, electrokinesis, supervision (allows him to see on the electromagnetic spectrum and subatomic levels), technology manipulation and Intangibility._ **

He got his fist ready saying **_Gunha Smash_** he charged a load of power into his fist so much so it lit up like a Christmas tree with violet lightning then he slammed it into the ground sending them into the air then he said ** _Gunha Slam_** he rapidly slammed his fists into them then he levitated them and threw them around while moving so fast he appeared as a blur **he's fast** he got by one then slammed his fist into one **if I remember correctly Lucian said Gunha is aspiring to become a** **mangaka** **in the future so as such he has a great deal of creativity which he uses for his drawings that would explain the excessive amount of applications his Demonic power gives him** Gunha himself is a cute looking boy with short messy ink black hair and blue eyes that are almost hypnotic to look at with a well toned muscular build that has several scars across it, the most distinctive feature about him is that he wears his blazer over his shoulders giving off a cape like appearance **he's always shouting about manly this manly that he must really believe he's a real man** I caught a spear that came for me then I said "return to sender" I threw it getting the Lizard man in the shoulder **I didn't think that would work.**

As he got hit Lavinia said "we've got more" I nodded then she said "time I did something" she stepped forward and unleashed a wave of water that was thin enough to glide through the air yet thick enough that it could cleave through several Lizard men in a single hit

**_Lavinia Leviathan_ **   
**_Bloodline ability- Empire of the Deep_ **   
**_Like the rest of her Clan she has total dominance over water and all things associated with it including all marine life. In layman's terms of it's even slightly associated with water she can control it._ **

She then unleashed a twister of water then she forged multiple serpent heads from it **she's amazing** she used a spray of water to push herself back to evade an attack then she made more slashes **she's kind, strong and beautiful yup she's more amazing than I initially thought** I got out my notebook _ **Supernatural analysis Vol 1**_ I took notes while muttering out loud "if Lavinia-senpai can control water could she theoretically control climates or the weather heck she might even be able to fix the icecaps if she can control the temperature of water and with Gunha's Conduit power could it develop entirely new powers later on I mean it's already immense the power he's got" I jotted it down till Lucian tapped my shoulder **huh** he said "um Junpei are you taking notes" I nodded saying "yeah in the event I face someone with similar powers I'd like to be prepared" he suddenly pushed me out the way of a light spear that came from above I said "thanks" he nodded then I got up while putting the notebook away.

* * *

When I put it away four extra people arrived as I said "great she's got an entourage" I clenched the fist of my Gauntlets hand till Shiba said "funny thing is so do I" **_Footsoldiers_** he slammed his hand on the ground **eh** suddenly twelve creatures made of stone with singular Crimson diode like things for eyes emerged from the ground Fafnir told me **_[that's the sixth most powerful Top tier Sacred Treasure called Genesis Concept or as it's also known Birth of the Mind with it the user can create Monster's and other creatures to do their bidding with the only limit being the user's own creativity]_** I took that in **I stand corrected Shiba might just have the most versatile ability among Demon's I mean considering the only limit is his creativity and he's almost as creative as Gunha honestly if we aren't careful** **Shiba's** **power could break the world** Shiba had them march forward saying "go forth and defend our allies" they marched on he then held his hand out and manifested a Magic circle which was lime green in colour and had a decorative border with an old English style S in the center he then said **_Barrier Magic- Lockdown_** he blanketed the entire area with a barrier then he said "and for my next trick" _**Regenschirm**_ he made an umbrella appear **what the** suddenly though it fired a bullet at the enemies **he's got a gun umbrella oh my Mao** I cried out "SO FREAKING COOL" my eyes went so bright they practically had stars in them then Shiba adjusted his glasses **so cool** Shiba himself is a bespectacled boy of average height with long wavy brown hair that's tied in a bun with emerald green eyes for his outfit he's wearing a white frilled dress shirt, a black ascot tie, an emerald green greatcoat, black slightly baggy pants, black elasticated boots and finally a set of black rectangular framed glasses **he looks like like an Alchemist from a fantasy novel** he then spun his umbrella around then said "Kamijou-kun if I may" he got my right hand then he checked it out **what the** he tapped his glasses then said "all catalogued" **wait are they** I said "have your glasses got a scanner unit in them" he told me "yup alongside infrared vision, x-ray vision, footprint tracker, microwave vision and metal detector functions" **so cool** I asked "how do you compress it all into a single pair of glasses" he smirked saying "a combination of electrical engineering and Spatial Magic to drastically increase the internal volume of the glasses legs" Gunha told me "careful he'll talk you to death if you keep it up Kamijou-kun" **huh** Lucian told me "Shiba is incredibly proud of his inventions" Shiba then told us all "only because they're awesome just like their creator" he readjusted his glasses giving off a smug but still loveable shine after that shine happened one of the new enemies said "idiots take us seriously" Shiba said "oh I'm trying and failing drastically huh that's new usually I'm able to do well at everything oh my" **he strikes me as the kind of person who you want to beat up but still love anyway** Gunha then said "wait what're they after" the woman in the dominatrix outfit said "we want revenge on Fordwin for throwing us away" **what Dad wouldn't do that** the shortest one there said "and Big sis Alma is gonna get us that revenge" Lucian made some more spheres appear then he said "hey Junpei see the big tall one shall we handle him" I nodded then got to Lucian's side.


	10. Unity

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

As I got to Lucian's side we went for the big guy **now** I ran at him then said "Lucian get him from behind" he nodded then the Gauntlet declared _**Rise**_ I got him in the chest then Lucian fired a barrage of spheres at his back **nice** I dodged a hit till my senses went into overdrive **behind me** I leaned to the side dodging a light spear then I fired a blast of Demonic power **it's not that strong but it'll throw the attacker off course** Shiba remarked "there's no way he could have seen that coming and reacted fast enough to go through with an attack" I dodged a hit from the big guy **uh oh** as I dodged Lavinia said "he's not even trying to dodge" **left right left right now another left** I dodged in that order as the attacker attempted to attack me then in the break between his attacks I did a quick elbow strike to his chest **he can overpower me with his height but I can evade easier since I'm the shorter fighter** I leaned back and dodged similar to the one in the Matrix movie **wait for it** just as he got his hand ready for another attack the Gauntlet said _**Rise X4**_ I grabbed my foes wrist then I threw him over my shoulder using the strength the Exhilaration Rig provided **it was a risk but I had to think on my feet** just as he hit the floor Gunha came along and slammed his fist into the guy's face saying "nice throw Kamijou-kun" I nodded then he got back to the Lizard men with Shiba's assistance.

Just as he left I sensed another attack **damn** I leapt to the side as the woman called Alma tried to attack me **damn** she fired a barrage of Magical blasts **damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn** I dodged then all in a variety of ways **I'm not even trying to dodge I just am** I leapt over a bench then I charged up some more power **just a little more** Alma then shouted "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE" **no** I felt a panic attack coming **no I can't panic right now I have to win for Lavinia-senpai** I dodged a hit from a Magical blast that nearly got my uniform **shit shit shit** I dodged another attack then I saw my power had built up enough **now** I said **_Draconic_** _**Curveball**_ I fired off six medium sized shots made of Draconic power **it's not perfect but it's the best I can do** they all hit her then I shot forward saying "hitting women is a disgusting thing to do but you tried to hurt my friend" my right fist connected with her face and let out a noise so loud it sounded as though a bullet had been fired then I said "and for that I'll never forgive you" she went flying back and bounced a few times **is it done** I panted then fell to my knees **I didn't keep track of how many times I used Rise damn it** I groaned till I forced myself to stand up **not done not yet** I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stay standing **not done not yet** I held my right fist saying to the Lizard men "who's next" they saw what happened to Alma and her coconspirators and began getting scared I focused my gaze on them like an animal that's found it's prey then I told them "get out NOW" a small bit of Draconic power emerged scaring them off **thanks Fafnir-san** he told me internally _**[Anytime Junpei]**_ I got on one knee due to exhaustion and began panting **really need to stop burning through Rises in one go it's doing me no favours at all** Lucian came up saying "idiot you could have damaged yourself" I got his hand saying "she tried to hurt you Lucian and for that I couldn't sit back and let her get away with it" he smiled as did I then I passed out **night night.**

**Two hour's later**

After a bit I woke up in my bed seeing Lavinia was next to me although she was fully clothed **phew** she threw her arms around me saying "your awake" I nodded however I felt myself growing endlessly embarrassed **lllll** **Lavinia-senpai** I you see had my head buried in her breasts albeit because of the height difference between us rather than me trying anything funny **hhhhhh** **help** she held me tighter saying "you need to stop risking yourself like that" I couldn't speak as my speech got muffle so she let me go **oh thank the Mao's** I looked up at her saying "it's like I said she tried to attack my friend" Lavinia smiled and helped me up **ah bugger** my legs were fairly weak till Lavinia got my right arm over her shoulder then she said "I'll help you" I nodded **she's even prettier up close** I asked "Lavinia-senpai if I may" she nodded then I asked her directly "why are you always so nice towards everyone a lot of High Class Demon's are arrogant and selfish yet your always kind towards people" she looked at me then said "my Mother raised me that way" she looked forward saying "growing up she taught me that the strongest people are always the kindest people because in this world it's easy to be evil and easy to be selfish" **Lavinia-senpai** I felt my cheeks getting redder and my heart skip a beat she then said "she also taught me the world isn't a fairy tale but if you can be kind despite knowing your strong enough to be mean then you can make it a fairy tale" she smiled **she's so kind and it's not false kindness she's genuinely kind I can hear it in her voice she really believes in what her Mother taught her** Lavinia looked at me with a small blush in her face till Chelsea said "now kiss" she pushed Lavinia while Kiyome pushed me however we crashed into one another **ow** however rather than get angry everyone including Lucian's Troupe members burst out laughing.

* * *

After that incident myself, Lucian's Troupe and Lavinia's Troupe sat in the living room of Dad's Manor I asked "Dad what did Alma do to you in the past" he sighed saying "her and her coconspirators used to be teachers at the school but I got rid of them" **huh** he said "they were abusing students under the belief that the school needed to return to the Ways of old" **eh** Lucian explained "nearly seven centuries ago there was a war a one that eclipsed the Supernatural world after a few decades everyone forgot why they were fighting but then the Demons had a civil war" **how** I asked "why did a civil war break out" Lucian told me "there were two waring tribes the Ancient Satan Confederacy and the New Satan Alliance the Ancient Satan's wanted to keep the Netherworld the ways it's always been whereas the New Satan's wanted to move onwards to the future in the end civil war broke out and long story short they battle it out till eventually the New Satan's claimed victory and ultimately led to the Underworld we have today and the formation of the Seven Kings" **Underworld history sounds fascinating** Mom said "Junpei's always had an interest in the history surrounding wars more so for the tactics employed in them and the ways they shaped history" I nodded **I know it's a wired thing to enjoy but Grandpa's war stories always fascinated me growing up I used to love that hearing him talk about the various battles he fought in** I let out a light sigh **at least he's at peace now he died in his sleep about seven years ago although he didn't fear the end he was brave and courageous till the bitter end** Lavinia said "I think you and Mio would get on really well" **who** Lucian said "another High Class Demon at school you know Charles" I nodded asking "big tall boy in class who seems to be a the center of attention for women" he nodded saying "he's Mio's Empress" **oh right wait hang on Empresses are women** Dad said "the Pieces don't pick based on Gender in fact Nebura's Empress is a Dragon King" Fafnir growled lightly at that thought **easy easy** he calmed down albeit still in a bad mood **wonder which Dragon King it was.**

After he said that I asked "what'll happen to Alma and her coconspirators" Dad told me "oh they'll be promptly dealt with" I nodded however he asked me to follow him **what's he up to** he asked me "Junpei about our agreement" I nodded as he said "the Month's coming to a close" I nodded again **should I go home** I however started thinking **let's see** I envisioned a diagram in my mind:

 **Friends in the Netherworld-** "Junpei's great" "let's do something fun" "you aren't a looser" "we love you Junpei" **(done in a nutshell)**

 **Friends in the Human world-**  
∅

 **School in the Netherworld-**  
Fun, genuinely interesting, lot's of laughs **(in any class that doesn't have Mr Morokora at least),** happy days and rewarding experience

 **School in the Human world-**  
Miserable, dreary, empty and full of bullies

 **Food in the Netherworld-**  
Unique to say the least

 **Food in the Human world-**  
Genuinely tasty

 **Overall Points-**  
For staying- 2  
For leaving- 0  
Balanced- 1 **(foods great in both world's)**

 **Conclusion-** STAY YOU TINY MORON LIFE'S A HUNDRED TIME'S BETTER IN THE NETHERWORLD

I then said "I've made up my mind I want to stay" he clapped his hands saying "that's excellent" he walked with me then he said "I had faith that this school would help you out" I nodded till I asked "um Dad could I ask something" he nodded then I asked "did you know I had the Exhilaration Rig" he shook his head saying "I knew from the beginning you had potential but I never knew you had the Exhilaration Rig I'll admit I definitely didn't see that coming" **huh** he told me "but I believe someday you'll shine brighter than everyone and light our darkest hour" **Lucian said something similar** he then said "now then your Mother's making dinner tonight" I smiled and walked on.

**An hour later**

After Mom made a large buffet for everyone here we tucked into the food however Ren cried out "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" he saw how much I ate as I just downed a plate of spaghetti which was the size of the average chair **delicious** I asked "huh is something wrong" Ren said "are you not going to burst" I shook my head then got another large plate of food as I said "I have a big stomach" Kiyome started to looked full then Daniel said "finally we've found someone with a bigger stomach than Kiyome-chan" I nodded then Fafnir said ** _[it's only natural for a warrior to have a high appetite]_** I asked "wait how do you eat Fafnir-san" he remarked **_[anything you eat I technically eat as well given the Spiritual link between us so in other words so long as you eat I'll be fine]_** I wiped my brow **phew** however Fafnir asked **_[although if I may I am quite partial to meaty foods]_** I nodded saying "I'll make sure to eat plenty of meat for you" he seemed to like that as Gunha started devouring lots of meat **someone likes their meaty foods** I looked at everyone smiling **back in the Human world I never thought I'd get to do this enjoy a nice meal with lots of friends** I had some more food **in no time at all I've already made lot's of amazing friends** **who have so many amazing things about themselves** I clenched my right hand tightly **I have to get stronger to protect them all and fight for them all** I then used my grip strengthener while simultaneously eating and studying **I'll become the strongest Grunt so I can thank Lavinia and protect my newfound friends now matter what it takes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Introduction arc but next chapter will be something a little different before the next arc begins


	11. Details about the Netherworld

For this section, we'll be taking a look at the lore surrounding the world of this story so we'll know more about what happens in this world.

**Netherworld-**  
The Netherworld is in fact an entirely separate planet to Earth sitting above Earth, the actual size of the planet is about one third bigger than Earth. In the centuries before the Seven Kings the Netherworld was always in perpetual darkness however after the formation of the Seven Kings they made modifications to the planets overall atmosphere allowing the same night and day cycles of Earth. In terms of climate the Netherworld normally has a Mediterranean style climate however some regions have different weather patterns depending on where they are.

In the current Netherworld, a person's value is determined by status albeit to a less fanatical degree than what it was during the time of the Ancient Satan Confederacy. In the current system, it's easier for Demon's to rise in the ranks as Barada the 4th King among the Seven Kings decided that by only focusing on the potential of High Class Demon's it ignores the abundance of potential among some Low Class Demon's and Reborn Demon's and because of this new approach combined with the system of Reborn Demon's the Netherworld has flourished with new talent and skills while restoring their genetic diversity due to turning other races into Demon's. It's also because of this that several Demon's have gained motivation to move up in rank and work hard albeit for usually selfish reasons.

To clarify Hell does exist in this universe however Demon's do not live there some take up roles are torturers for damned souls however this job is no longer popular with most of the Netherworld's population and as such Grim Reapers a unique race that serve the various Death God's have taken up the shared role of torturers and seekers of damned souls.

**Demon Ranks-** Demon's are broken into various ranks which determines how much sway they have over Netherworld politics and gives an indication as to how much Demonic Power they have. These ranks are in order:

**Transcendent Class-** Transcendent Class Demon's are among the rarest Demon's to the point where in all the history of the Netherworld only two Demon's have reach this rank those being Lucifer and Lilith the original King and Queen of the Netherworld and the progenitors of the entire Demon race.

While the true extent of their power remains a mystery clouded by centuries of overdramatisations in modern Netherworld Pop culture and the lack of available resources thanks to the last Civil War causing the mass destruction it did however it can be presumed that Transcendent Class Demon's true to their namesake can be considered Godlike beings.

**Super Demon's-** Currently Super Demon is the highest achievable Class a Demon can realistically attain. At this level, Demon's can be considered nigh-omnipotent beings since they can go toe to toe with most beings in existence to the point where with a thought Santiago the 1st King could annihilate a country the size of Russia, whether or not this applies to all Super Demon's is unknown but it certainly gives an idea as to how strong they are. Currently, the only Super Demon's in existence are the Seven Kings. Demon's of this rank have the ranks of Great King, King, Crown Prince or Duke.

**_(Author's Note- In the case of female Demon's they have the female equivalent of each noble title for each rank)._ **

**High Class-** High Demon's are considered to be extremely powerful Demon's however they're not even close to the level of a Super Demon. Upon reaching the rank of High Class a Demon regardless of it they're purebred or Reborn Demon's can gain their Pieces and therefore create Troupes of their own. High Class Demon's have the ranks of Marquis, Viscount or Count. It's also by this rank that a Demon can choose their own territory for themselves to rule over.

**Mid Class-** Mid Class Demon's are considered stated to be when a Demon's finally start getting noticed by other higher ranking Demon's. At this Rank they have a potent but not Godly reserve of Demonic Power and as such are far trickier to kill than a Low Class Demon. Demon's at this point have the rank of Baron, Lord or Knight.

**Low Class-** Low Class Demon's are the lowest of the low for Demon's and as such have very little Demonic Power and only have abilities common to Demons. All Reborn Demon's start out at this rank whether they like it or not however they can work their way up. Demon's of this rank make up 70% of the Netherworld's population with the rest being Demon's of higher ranks. Demon's of this rank have no special titles granted to them. 

_**(Author's note- The Unique Demon Class will appear later)** _

A Demon be it a Purebred or a Reborn Demon can increase their rank through four methods these include:

**1)** **Military Accomplishment-** By performing immense acts of valour or defeating powerful foes that are considered enemies of the Netherworld a Demon can gain respect and by extension political power to increase their rank.

**2) Contracting-** By forging a contract with a powerful Mage or Familiar a Demon can increase their rank through the reputation it brings them. In the event they forge a contract with a particularly powerful or famed Mage then it can be used as a defensive strategy by saying that if anyone tries to hurt then they'll send that Mage after them which the Mage they make a contract with can also do to protect themselves.

**3) Tourney-** By performing well in the gladiatorial arena of the Tourney a Demon can greatly increase their standing among other Demon's. In the current society, this is considered the most popular option given how easily Demon's can impress others with displays of power and cunning. While this option is popular it comes with the risk of constant injuries since in a Tourney match anything goes in order to win.

**4) Arranged Marriages-** While it is an extremely unpopular method it is possible for Demon's to increase their ranks by marrying into specific families and becoming High Class or above Demons so that the family in question doesn't stain their reputation. As stated this method is extremely unpopular given the degrading nature of arranged marriages among Demon's as a lot of the people who marry into certain families are treated like slaves by the families they marry into **(there are a few examples of people who have genuinely better lives because of them though namely** **Laxus** **and his wife** **Milsa** **in fact their relationship is so popular it's had seven movie adaptations, four pantomimes, eight books written about it and even had a clothesline inspired by it for a while).**

In the event a Demon reaches the rank of High Class they travel to the Bael Clan's territory then they go to the Ruins of Fulfilment to receive their Pieces and then get their newfound status as a High Class Demon solidified. This process of receiving your Pieces also applies to young High Class Demon's who've reached the right age for it **(most receive theirs at age 13 however some may receive it earlier or later depending on their circumstances).**

**Seven Kings-**   
Currently, the Netherworld is ruled by the Seven Kings the names and titles of these kings in order includes:

**1st King-** Santiago Leviathan aka The Sovereign of the Sea's

**2nd King-** Lucretzia Abaddon aka The Maiden of War

**3rd King-** Laxus Dresengal aka The Unrelenting Force

**4th King-** Barada Bael aka The Scarlet Schemer

**5th King-** Nebura Astaroth aka The Invulnerable

**6th King-** Corinne Mammon aka The High-flying protector

**7th King-** Cesar Beelzebub aka The Count of Calculations

The Kings consolidated their power many centuries ago **(yes I said centuries as** **Nebura** **is at least 600 years old if not older)** and have since reigned supreme over the Netherworld to the point where most Clan-heads are just mere figureheads and have no real say over the dealings in the Underworld **(the majority of them won't accept it though)** the families that make up the Clan-heads are referred to as the Stanchions originally there was 74 families that made them up however due to the Civil War many centuries ago among other issues only 46 remain the top 10 ones left in order alongside their ranks:

**1)** Leviathan Clan **(ranked as Great King)**

**2)** Bael Clan **(ranked as King)**

**3)** Astaroth Clan **(ranked as Marquis)**

**4)** Abaddon Clan **(ranked as Archduke)**

**5)** Dresengal Clan **(ranked as Earl, although they're a new Clan to the Stanchions how will be explained later on)**

**6)** Mammon Clan **(ranked as Princess)**

**7)** Sitri Clan **(ranked as Crown Prince)**

**8)** Belphegor Clan **(ranked as Baron)**

**9)** Primus Clan **(** **ranked as Lord just like the** **Dresengal** **Clan they're a new Clan to the Stanchions how will be explained later)**

**10)** Asmodeus Clan **(ranked as Knight)**

As of for why the ranks are mismatched it's due to the fact that many families of higher ranks went extinct so as such the families of lower ranks moved up the totem pole and in some cases higher ranked families lost a lot of their status and rank so they went down hence why the ranks aren't in what should be a traditional order.

A unique thing among Low Class Purebred Demon's is that a lot of them don't actually have names upon birth leading to many having a name that sounds more like a title or a distinction **(Gravel the leader of The Excavators is the best known example of this as is the rest of his team)** however Reborn Demon's usually just stick with whatever name they had prior to becoming one.

Currently the Netherworld and Fairy realm are on bad terms due to an incident involving Lucian. The Vampire race are also on poor terms with the Demon's however the Succubus race are as per usual on excellent terms with them **(gee I wonder why).**

**More about Troupes-**  
While we've covered how Troupes are built and what each rank in one means let's take a look at some additional information about them.

•Dragon-type Sacred Treasure's are the most desirable among Demon's with Troupes to the point where some Demon's will actually kill one another to obtain a Dragon-type **(sorry Junpei)**.

•It is possible for Demon's to lend members of their Troupe to another Demon with a Troupe be it temporarily or permanently **(it depends on the reason why they're being traded)** however despite what Ren believed at first there's no crazy rituals and ceremonies involved it's simply signing a contract **(anticlimactic huh).**

•As a Reborn Demon grows in power it can in rare cases strengthen their Sovereign as well in which the Sovereign gains even greater power than they originally had however this only happens in the event the servant and their Sovereign trust eachother explicitly and have absolutely no trace of doubt, dislike or excessive possessiveness towards eachother, while rare the name of this phenomenon is referred to as _**Evolved Relationship**_ meanwhile the Sovereign involved is called an _**Evolved Sovereign**_ and the Reborn Demon has Evolved followed by whatever their rank in the Troupe is **(so an Empress would be called an Evolved Empress and so and so forth).**

**The Troupes of Akademisk-**   
For this section, we'll take a look at the current Troupes within Akademisk belonging to Lucian, Lavinia and Mio **(there's going to be a few you won't recognise but they'll have their time to shine later)** and for a bit of fun I'll put down a little note to show how I as the Author see the characters on each Troupe:

**Lavinia's Troupe:**

**Sovereign-** Lavinia Leviathan **"Kindness** **unbound"**

**Empress-** Chelsea Heatherton **"Sensuality yet innocence"**

**Tower 1-** Kiyome Nanoka **"Cute but will definitely kill you"**

**Cardinal 1 - 2-** Will be revealed later

**Cardinal 3-** Will also be revealed later

**Cavalry 1 - 2-** Daniel Gratenburg **"Chivalry isn't dead"**

**Cavalry 3-** Will be added later

**Grunt 1 - 9-** Junpei Kamijou **"Altruism before action"**

**Lucian's Troupe:**

**Sovereign-** Lucian Abaddon **"Glory in defeat"**

**Empress-** None yet

**Tower 1 - 2-** Vincent Carmile **"Untempered rage"**

**Tower 3-** Gunha Sorajima **"Hard work pay's off"**

**Cardinal 1-** Riseara Enenri **"Passion prevails"**

**Cardinal 2 - 3-** Shiba Orcus **"Creativity is key"**

**Cavalry 1-** Rani **"Untempered power"**

**Cavalry 2 - 3-** Galand Percival **"Gaze of the sun"**

**Grunt 1 - 4-** Ren Sabuto **"Everyone start's at the bottom"**

**Grunt 5 - 9-** Blur **"Think fast to be fast"**

**Mio's** **Troupe:**

**Sovereign-** Mio Mammon **"Knowledge before power"**

**Empress-** Charles Magnuson **"Potential without direction"**

**Tower 1-** Elvitsia Ritaro **"Beauty through the pain"**

**Tower 2 - 3-** Camille Bodare **"Cheeriness incarnate"**

**Cardinal 1-** Suzu Tainuuchi **"Patience without pride"**

**Cardinal 2-** Yuno Takerada **"Purity"**

**Cardinal 3-** YuzuBenimo

**Cavalry** **1-** Kaori Iwatami **"the lone flower in a hurricane"**

**Cavalry 2-** Stella Montagu

**Cavalry 3-** Alydia Senco **"Without orders the soldier knows no disgrace"**

**Grunt 1 - 4-** Stephanie Micah

**Grunt 5 - 7-** Penelope Peterson

**Grunt 8 - 9-** Valentina Meridian

**Maria's Troupe:**

**Sovereign-** Maria Belphegor **"Wisdom beyond her age"**

**Empress-** Shiana Minazuki **"Rage yet kindness"**

**Tower 1-** Asterius **"Fury unleashed"**

**Tower 2-** Luca Mordred **"Lone defender"**

**Tower 3-** Will be added later on

**Cardinal 1-** Latia Asmodeus **"Love and Lust"**

**Cardinal 2 - 3-** Johann Faust IV **"Fulfilling a legacy"**

**Cavalry 1-** Bealfur Furcas

**Cavalry 2 - 3-** None Yet

**Grunt 1 -** **9-** None yet

**Top tier Sacred** **Treasures-**  
While we won't see all 30 Top Tier Sacred Treasures we'll instead see the top 10 ones to save time they are in order:

**1)** **Last Chalice** aka the Grail of Wishes

**2)** **Apex** **Precip** aka Ruler of the Storms

**3) Exhilaration Rig** aka the Golden Kings Gauntlet

**4)** **Osmosis Component** aka the Talon of Despair

**5)** **Speculum** **Trajectory** aka the Mirror of Vectors

**6)** **Genesis Concept** aka Birth of the Mind

**7)** **Separation Cloud** aka the Fog of Dimensions

**8)** **Heavensent** aka the Dying Will of Mankind

**9)** **Plata** **Pantera** aka the Mace of Liberation

**10)** **Proceliym** **Phantasm** aka the Shadow Queens Fang

Something I forget to mention in the explanation of Sacred Treasures is that only and I repeat **ONLY** Humans can use Scared Treasures however for an as of yet unexplained reason they don't lose them if they become a different race later in life such as if go through Vampirisation, become a Reborn Demon or anything else.

In recent centuries a new type of Victory Shift has been showing up more frequently dubbed AB Victory Shifts **(AB is short for Abnormal)** these are cases where a Sacred Treasure develops a Victory Shift that shouldn't be possible given the nature of the Sacred Treasure **(for example a Sacred Treasure that controls bubbles could inexplicably develop Reality warping capabilities)** what causes them is unknown however it makes the user even more unpredictable since there's no information on them so as such it's near impossible to form countermeasures before entering a fight. What should be noted is that they're different yet somehow similar to Sub-grade Victory Shifts.

**Other Demon facts-**  
•According to Lucian Demon's can't get sunburnt but get tanned really easily.

•It's possible for a Demon's body to still develop even after it shouldn't be physically possible if their Demonic power continues to increase. It's also possible for Demon's to use a spell to appear younger than they actually are if they aren't happy with their age the best example being Santiago who despite being around 500 years old looks like a man in his early twenties.

_**(Author's Note- That's why characters like Lavinia and Chelsea are so busty despite their young age since both ladies have a huge amount of Demonic power by the standards of a High Class Demon and Reborn Demon respectively, it's also why Lavinia stands at 6'1 making her the 3rd tallest female character since her Demonic power makes her body grow at grater rate)** _

•While it's never been confirmed there were reports of live experimentation during the Civil War which is what allegedly led to some Demon's bring such insane sizes such as Gravel who stands at 12 feet.

•Demon's regardless of Rank or racial status have a lot of difficulty having children to the point where any families with more than 2 children is considered a large family by Demon standards.

•It is outright encouraged for male High Class Demon's to have Harem's due to their difficulty having children however it's customary for that Demon's legal wife to manage the Harem **(Lucinda Lavinia's Mother manages Samuel's Harem Samuel being Lavinia's Father).**

•Just like everywhere else Hybrid's are constantly treated as a subspecies in the Netherworld however this treatment isn't as bad for Reborn Demon's.

•Most High Class Demon's tend to pick Succubi as mistresses for very obvious reasons.

•Mio states that surprisingly enough Christan style weddings are popular in the Netherworld albeit without anything relating to the God of the Bible due to Demon's having a weakness to anything associated with him **(they still keep the overall vibe of a Christian style wedding though).**

•According to Lavinia while it's common for a High Class Demon to have a Harem it is rare for then to find a " _True Partner_ " that being the one they truly love and would do anything for, the idea of the True Partner has been heavily romantised in the Netherworld however Lavinia claims it becomes clear to everyone when that person has found theirs

•Despite Demon's being immune to diseases they can still catch a cold called _**Devi Flu**_ which when caught can leave them with a soaring high temperature, a seemingly endless headache, blurred vision and nasty spells of vomitting to the point where they're practically bed bound the moment they catch it, it's noted that Demon/Dragon Hybrid's or Reborn Demon's with Dragon-type Sacred Treasure's are twice as likely to catch this condition however it's unknown why **(give Junpei a break already).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it now let's move on to the next arc the Akademisk Arc


	12. Trouble

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

**Junpei's** **pov**

**A month later**

**Monday morning Outer Class**

After we handled Alma all of us started going about our usual routine I kept up my training and studying while also growing closer to everyone in Lucian's Troupe and I've finally gotten myself introduced to Mio's Troupe although I haven't properly met Mio herself **Charles seems like a cool guy if only he'd see his potential though** however in class today we've got an announcement from Mr Morokora he said to us "alright you lot for the next two weeks you'll be trying out Advanced Classes then you'll get to pick which ones you want this morning it's Familiar Class now scram" he left the class **he clearly hates us** I however held my head down Lucian asked "are you ok man" I nodded saying "I've never had much luck with animals that's all" Daniel asked "as in cat's won't come down from trees for you or something worse" I remarked "more like wherever I go animals like chasing me especially dogs Grandma say's it's because of my height they see me as a chew toy" Chelsea smirked in an almost sensual way then said "I wouldn't mind chewing you up" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **HHHHH** steam came from my body as I got embarrassed while tucking my body into itself like a hedgehog when it's trying to curl into a ball then using my telepathy I said to Chelsea **"** ** _CCCC_** ** _Chelsea I get it your into that kind of thing but do DDD do you have to say it out loud"_** she giggled then squished my cheeks saying "you are the most adorable little guy ever" she giggled at my torment then the guys laughed while Yami just scoffed at everything as per usual **he is one of the grumpiest men I've ever met** suddenly though Lavinia and several other people walked in as Lucian said "Rani, Blur you've arrived" Blur suddenly said "hey hey hey Lucian Lucian hi I wasn't late was I I'm never late or am I late on time and early I can be all of em" everyone couldn't keep track of what he said then I repeated what he just said I said "I'm Junpei hi" Blur shook my hand so fast I could only see a Blur **ok how is he doing that for** Fafnir told me **_[it's a Mid Tier Scared Treasure called_** ** _Phasmic_** _**Speed long story short it allows the user to move at hypersonic speeds although in the case of Blur here he doesn't seem to be able to deactivate it]**_ I asked Shiba "hey Shiba-san is that possible not being able to deactivate a Scared Treasure" he shrugged his shoulders to indicate he doesn't know.

When he did that I finally managed to get a good at Blur he himself is a boy of average height with short messy aqua blue hair and matching eyes with an athletic build and a simple blue t-shirt and jeans instead of the uniform **how the heck can't he turn** **Phasmic** **Speed off** I looked at Rani who's a beautiful woman with tanned skin long silky black hair that's tied up in a simple but still good-looking ponytail she had scarlet red eyes and based on how she was built it's clear she's no stranger to battle **she looks like an Amazon from Greek mythology** suddenly I saw a familiar set of hair behind Lavinia I asked "Ruby-chan is everything ok" she stepped forward in the standard uniform for female students then she took my hand saying "jjjjj Junpei hi" she shook about **Ruby-chan** Lavinia told me "she's now a part of my Troupe as my second Cardinal" **wait second** Daniel said "the other Cardinal has some issues to handle" I nodded then Blur shot about the class at top speed then said "gotta run gotta run let's go let's go find that Cardinal moonwalk" he started moonwalking then I relayed what he said to everyone else Ren asked "ok how the hell are you doing that" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "I honestly don't know he just sounds like he's talking normally for me" everyone looked at my right hand then Fafnir told us **_[it pains me to admit it but I have no idea either]_** I nodded then Lavinia asked "Junpei could you watch over Ruby" I nodded then Ruby ran to my side **Ruby-chan** Lavinia smiled while walking away.

**In the Familiar's Meadow**

After that incident we arrived the Familiar's Meadow then Baberi the chief Familiar trainer arrived he said "hello Outer Class nice to see your all here" he clasped his hands then said "now then of you take these forms you can go try finding your Familiar's" **eh don't we need training and stuff** he snapped his fingers teleporting us in **huh** when we arrived Lucian said "I freaking hate Teleporters" I nodded then asked "um Lucian what do we do to get a Familiars attention" he told me "each Familiar is different with their own distinctive personality so it's not a matter of getting their attention it's a case of if you catch theirs" I nodded then walked on **if I die than I hope they eat me in one gulp** Ruby clung to my side till I said "I'll make sure we get out of this in one piece" she nodded and stuck to my side **she's been sharing a bed with me at home because she's too scared to sleep anywhere else Ruby-chan I'm sorry that your being forced into the big wide world so early** just then I sensed something coming to attack us **damn** I called out _**Kings Gauntlet**_ I pushed Ruby to the side then I immediately had the gauntlet declare _**Rise**_ I slammed my first into a large Monster that tried to come for her with scythe like hands **on the left** I dodged that attack then I dodged from the right followed by an attack overhead **now** I blocked then I the Exhilaration Rig declared _**Burst**_ it unleashed an explosion of energy then I ducked and did an elbow strike on a Monster that was invisible which it lost due to my attack.

* * *

As soon as I took it down Charles said "there's no way he could have seen that coming even with his reaction speeds and reflexes" Charles himself is a tall handsome looking man with short spiky navy blue hair and matching eyes for his outfit he's wearing the standard uniform for male students although he's got his blazer undone and has the top button of his shirt undone as well **he's got the potential to be an amazing warrior and leader yet he doesn't see it** everyone marveled at my display of speed till I called out "MAGNUSON-KUN BEHIND YOU" he turned around saying _**Plata**_ _ **Pantera**_ a silver mace with a long silver handle, a gigantic silver ball and light blue spikes appeared in his hands the mace itself was so large it shouldn't be wieldable given its sheer size Charles then slammed it against the Monster behind him **that mace is a Top Tier Scared Treasure using it Charles can build up and release an immense amount of power similar to my Exhilaration Rig according to Fafnir it can trigger magnitude 7 earthquakes with a strong enough strike that alone is proof he's got potential to become a powerful warrior hell he's already pretty powerful** Shiba scanned the area with Magic saying "um guys big problem the Meadows overrun with Monster's" **damn** suddenly the Emergency Protocols kicked in **no** we were now locked in the Meadow **no** I started to panic **no no no no** however Lucian got my shoulder saying "it's ok Junpei" he looked around till he said "what next damn it I didn't sign up for this" he was frustrated just like everyone else **I can't sit around being weak** I looked at Lucian **he's just as scared as me if not more so he wants to scream and cry because of the despair but he's trying to be strong** I suddenly remembered the bullies in the Human world **everyday I faced despair in the Human world yet here I've met people who look at me with kindness and love** I clenched my right fist **I've had it** I shot up shouting "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU DESPAIR YOU HEAR ME I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU MAKING MY LIFE HELL" I looked at the others then I asked "Lucian could you gather some material for a base camp, Blur Daniel-san and every other Cavalry here could you please run and scout out the area let's try to figure out what we're up against, Gunha-san could you take flight and scout out from the skies let's try to set up a base camp, Magnuson-kun, Yami-san and Chelsea if you three could act as the vanguard for the group that'd be great, Shiba-san use Genesis Concept to give us back up, all Towers present I'm gonna need you guys to act as the first line of defence for the group and Ruby-chan stick with Lucian, Magnuson-kun and Chelsea we're definitely going to need Eden's healing abilities at some stage" they all stood there.

When they stood there I flailed my arms around saying "I I I'm sorry for being so" however Lucian put one finger over my lips to hush me then he said "Junpei it's great that your formed a plan in such a short amount time which is why I say everyone do as he says" they nodded till Shiba said "gimme a sec" he put his hand on the floor and made seven bat like Monster's appear as he said "these bad boys can assist Gunha and act as our eyes in the sky when we find a base camp" I gave him a thumbs up **now then** Kiyome looked up at me then I said "it's gonna be ok Kiyome-chan" I patted her head then said "we'll fight back then I'll make an extra large meal" I flashed her a quick smile making her blush **I dunno why I did that I've never liked my smile it makes me feel obnoxiously smug** Fafnir then told me _**[Junpei a moment]**_ I went to the side then he said _**[your quick thinking and ability to organise them back there was impressive]**_ I rubbed the back of my neck saying "oh it was nothing I just didn't want to be afraid" he told me _**[no what you did is your first step on the path to Kinghood the path all Golden Kings before you have walked the path to becoming the True King]**_ I looked at the Exhilaration Rig **the True King I'm not a King though in title sure but that's because of Fafnir-san not me being a King** suddenly something fell out the Exhilaration Rig.

When it came out the item was a golden spherical shaped item with a set of metal handlebars connecting to it a sort of arch like things on either side and a dazzling silver gem in the centre of it **it's beautiful** the item shone brightly then Fafnir told me _**[that is the Paradigm of Potential passed from Golden King to Golden King throughout every generation and every user within it is the will and testament of all your predecessors it's a living embodiment of all the experiences, skills and knowledge they garnered during their time as the host of the Exhilaration Rig]**_ I couldn't take my eyes off it because of how dazzling it looked **it's beautiful I could look at it for days just like Lavinia-** **senpai** I felt my cheeks flare up **wwww** **why did I think about her** I regained my composure then Fafnir said _**[from the moment of it's inception nobody has ever opened it and unlocked their full potential but I have confidence you might be the one who does it]**_ I put the Paradigm back in the Exhilaration Rig then I went back to the others **if I unlock it I'll become stronger** I clenched my fist **I'll get stronger and protect everyone then I'll stand by Lavinia-** **senpai's** **side and thank her for everything she's done that is my wish, my desire no it's more it's my ambition.**


	13. Stand your ground

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's** **pov**

**A few minutes later**

After a bit we managed to find a cave to use as a base camp then I helped Chelsea gather some wood for a fire while the others went to do other tasks **with luck we can solve this without any fatalities** as I set the pile of wood down Chelsea did the same saying "I need to do something" she sat down till she said **_Barrier Magic- No Peaking_** she made a barrier around us both then she slowly undid her corset and shirt so I turned my head away out of embarrassment **I I I I I I** she told me "I trust you Junpei I know that you won't try anything indecent as of for me hehehe" she crawled up to me saying "you aren't like most men Junpei you aren't the type to take a woman through force" she used her breasts to push me against the walls of the cave showing just how large and well developed they are all the while she made sure they'd bounce **crap crap crap crap crap crap help me out here anyone** I gulped saying "cccc Chelsea we oh man" she giggled saying "what's the matter cat got your tounge" she seductively traced her fingers underneath my chin and licked her lips telling me "I wouldn't mind if you took a look Junpei I know your not going to do anything bad that's not in your nature" **she has to pick now to try and seduce me crap why is a part of me enjoying this AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** she pulled me closer via my chin whispering "it's ok to have a look now and again there's no harm" I tried not to look down till she whispered softly "after all you can't control what your eyes see" **ok why am I enjoying this help** she smirked telling me "aw is someone enjoying this" I gulped saying "I I I don't wanna sound like a pervert" she giggled playfully then said "don't be scared" she climbed on top of me as I said "cchc Chelsea we shouldn't do this we aren't a couple" she looked at me saying "who says that we have to be a couple" **oh my Mao help** I gulped then she asked "Junpei tell me have you been spoken to like this by a woman" I shook my head weakly then she said "it's ok I get that your scared and confused" she was practically on top of me then she whispered "let me guide you through it" she leaned in and told me "a brave little man like you deserves the very best treatment a woman can offer" she got even closer to the point where I felt her breaths against my cheek and her breasts against my chest then she told me "today I'll make you both a real man and my man then we can have a lot of fun together just you and me tehehe" **someone anyone help** Charles came to the cave entrance asking "Kamijou hello" **Charles your a lifesaver and I owe you one now** Chelsea chuckled saying "go on" she got redressed so I left while she licked her lips **what was she trying is she just teasing me or is she into me I'm confused help help help help I'll ask Lavinia-senpai when this is done.**

When I got outside Charles asked "hey are you ok your sweating like hell" I remarked "I um don't handle stress very well" he smiled saying "oh right well that's no surprise it's hardly an ideal situation" I nodded and walked with him **he's so tall** Charles himself stands at about 6'6 and you can tell he works out given his muscular build **and yet I'm so short** I internally grumbled about my height **I'm tiny compared to everyone the amount of times I'd visit the old people's home where Grandpa used to be and I'd get mistaken for a lost child by the staff I look like a little boy dang it** Charles then said "we've found somewhere we could make a stand against the Monster's the Familiars in the Meadow are already doing their part but without coordination I can't see it lasting" **coordination that's it** I snapped my fingers saying "Magnuson-kun your a genius" he got confused as I said "if we can work with the Familiars in the Meadow then we might stand a chance" he then said _**Plata**_ ** _Pantera_** he held his mace ready saying "I'll leave that to you it's a job for a leader" I nodded then said "and Magnuson-kun let's bring everyone home" he nodded as the others returned while I walked forward seeing several larger beats native to the Meadow **they're gonna eat me if this goes wrong** I said to them "hey I mean you no harm" one resembling a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex stepped forward and sniffed me saying "you bear the scent of a coward yet you demand an audience" I held my hand out to him.

As I held my hand out I said "I know I'm a coward that's all I see whenever I see my reflection but right now I desperately need your help" **please listen** I clenched my right hand saying "if I don't get your help a lot of good people I'm genuinely fond of are going to die alone, afraid and very likely wondering why they got into that situation to begin with so please I beg of you help me" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "I don't have a lot to offer in return right now but if you name your price I'll make sure you get it after this is done" suddenly a large Phoenix said "there is something you could do for me" I focused on them then the Phoenix said "take this hatchling and protect him from this mess" I nodded than the hatchling got placed on my head **he's kinda cute** the Phoenix on my head was a small little bird with fiery wings that were barely visible given their small size alongside that he has little flames around the rest of his body **Phoenix flames don't hurt anyone unless they want to hurt them and from what I can tell given her wing span and tone of voice the big Phoenix is a woman I really should thank Dad for the notes he's given me** I said "I'll protect them with my life do they have a name" the Phoenix told me "it's a boy and no he doesn't yet" the hatchling chirped and nuzzled into my hair **he's pretty cute actually** the Phoenix who handed me the hatchling said "my name is Fiamma and I shall aid you in your drive to defend those who've gotten lost here" I let out a sigh of relief saying "thank you" Fiamma leaned down and let me stroke her beak as I said "I swear you won't regret it" she seemed to like being stroked.

* * *

**Over to Lucian's pov**

As Junpei stroked Fiamma's beak Rani said "don't most Demon's get Familiars through force" I remarked "ordinarily yes but Junpei he's doing something different" a large wolf one came and let him stroke him showing it was ready to submit to him **I don't know how but he won them over with compassion and a genuine desire to save us all** I however smirked madly **I always knew since the moment I laid eyes on you Junpei Kamijou that you truly do have incredible potential** Chelsea said "what's his plan from here" Junpei stepped forward saying "it's not ideal but we fight" Yami though said "finally a plan I agree with" _**Battleaxe**_ he made a huge silver battleaxe appear at his side

_**Yami Dresengal** _   
_**Bloodline ability- Farrier** _   
_**He can make any melee weapon he desires so long as he knows what material he wants it made of and it's measurements. Also he can't create modern automatic weaponry but he can make flintlocks or muskets.** _

Charles then said _**Plata Pantera**_ he got his mace ready **Yami's** **ability is extremely similar to Daniel's Blacksmith Sacred Treasure** Junpei then said _**Kings Gauntlet**_ we all got ready to fight back against the Monster's as Junpei sat atop the Wolf's head.


	14. Save everyone

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

 **Junpei's** **pov**

As I rode atop the Wolf's head I said "faster faster" I looked ahead **there's the big leader** I said "Yami-san the big skeletal ones the boss" he smirked then ran ahead saying "already on it" **he's a battle maniac but he's not afraid to fight I can respect that** Chelsea flew ahead till she unleashed molten metal at a number of Monster's **she mixed her metal element with her fire element that's clever** I then dived in with the Exhilaration Rig ready then I got the large Monster in the jaw **we don't need to kill it just weaken it till the teachers come** I then said ** _Draconic Curveball_** I sent the blasts at him then I dropped down and delivered a punch to his legs **come on guys** the others helped me overpower him on all fronts **we can win this I worked out our plan of attack** Lucian got him in the center with his spheres, Chelsea went for attacks from various directions, Yami, myself and Charles went for various attacks and the others handled the other Monsters **I'll make this place safe for the Familiars again I'll take it back** suddenly though a skeletal Monster aimed an arrow at Chelsea **no** I ran up and took the hit for her which penetrated my shoulder she cried out "JUNPEI" I stumbled back **shit** I grabbed the arrow as Lucian told me "Junpei get back please your hurt" I slowly pulled it out **it hurts it really hurts but** I bit my collar to muffle my cry of pain then I finally got the arrow out I said "this pain it's insane but" I threw it to the side as the blood soaked through my shirt saying "I've endured so much worse than this if they think it'll take that to stop me then they've got it wrong" **Fafnir-san let's try that trick we've been working on** he remarked **_[you got it Junpei]_** I saw the Rig glow brighter.

After it glowed brighter I said "Yami-san can you knock him down" he smirked again saying "Kamijou keep talking like that and I might just adopt you" he shot into the air then slammed his fist into the Monster **now** I got behind him just as he fell then I called out "FAFNIR-SAN NOW" after building up an immense amount of power I called out ** _Draconic Wave_** I unleashed a gigantic beam of energy similar to the one I used against Lucian during our training months ago however this one was more concentrated and controlled **I made this to bring down the others in the Troupe but I don't mind them seeing now** just as I blasted it apart I saw the Teacher's arrive **finally** Dad arrived then said "Baberi was replaced by a shapeshifter" the real one ran up saying "I am so sorry you kids got up in danger" Lavinia and another girl I didn't recognise came up **oh thank the Mao's she's here** she came to us then the other girl said "Charles nice joy leading them" however Charles said "um Mistress Mio I didn't lead them Kamijou here did" Lavinia looked at me then Mio did **so that's the famous Mio** Mio herself is a bespectacled girl of average height with short but beautiful oak brown hair and eyes which were covered by a set of violet circular framed glasses while she's nowhere near as busty as Lavinia she's by no means an ironing board since she's got pretty large breasts despite her age and for her outfit she's wearing the standard uniform for female students **she looks like a smart lady** Lavinia got to my height and threw her arms around me **oh I oh** she held me tightly asking "did you lead them" I remarked "oh um it was nothing all I did was get them to do stuff and hoped for the best" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "all I wanted for them to survive even if I didn't" **that's right they deserve to go on living not me** however Lavinia held me tighter saying "don't scare me like that again I was really worried about your panic attacks and this situation" **Lavinia-senpai** I looked at her **she worried about me oh who am I kidding she worries about all of us** just as she let go I collapsed to my knees **damn** the strain of the Exhilaration Rig was incredibly high this time to the point where I vomitted out blood **damn it** I groaned in pain till I the Phoenix hatchling from before came along **wait a sec** a single tear drop from one of its eye's hit my skin then I felt my body getting healed **Phoenix Tears have healing properties** I remarked "hey thanks little guy" I stroked his head making him chirp happily.

After he chirped Baberi said "Phoenix's are difficult Familiars to get a hand on" he came by me asking "and yet you did it without any knowledge of how to tame them" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "I didn't tame him I just said I'd take care of him" Fiamma landed near us then she told me "I give you permission to take that hatchling" the Hatchling decided to snuggle into my hair **daw** Lavinia blushed while covering her cheeks with her hands saying behind them "so cute" I looked at the Hatchling saying "your gonna need a name little guy aren't you" he chirped then I said "how about Ignis" he chirped even louder then let out a small sized flame from his mouth **aw** Baberi remarked "I think he likes it" I smiled then Ignis swooped around my head chirping endlessly **haha** he landed on my left index finger while the girls swooned over him due to his cuteness.

* * *

**Later that night**

**At the Sitri Manor**

After today's incident I decided to spend time with Lavinia to train my Demonic Power and by extension my control over my Magic **Ruby-chan is with Mom that's good Mom seems to see Ruby as her own daughter given how much she's spoiling her** I couldn't help but smile till I asked "um Lavinia-senpai could we talk about something" she nodded and sat down next to me then I said "while me and Chelsea were in the cave she um" I got embarrassed then I blurted out "ME AND HER NEARLY HAD SEX" Lavinia went bright red asking "huh how" I explained what happened including what Chelsea said to try and seduce me then I said "I don't want Chelsea to get into trouble she's a nice person and I don't want her to be hurt but I just want to know why" Lavinia face palmed then said "seriously Chelsea" **huh** she told me "Chelsea has a hidden seductive side I never thought she'd try anything with you" **eh** she told me "she never stops saying how adorable you are and how much she enjoys squishing your cheeks whenever I hang around with Mio, Maria or the other girls heck at lunch today she said your the cutest little guy in the Netherworld" **she what** I shook about out of embarrassment.

When I shook about she told me "I wouldn't worry about it Junpei no matter how she words it Chelsea is extremely fond of you heck everyone in the Troupe is even Kiyome someone who's not fond of talking much says she feels ok around you and ever since you joined Daniel's been talking an awful lot more than he normally does" **Lavinia-senpai** I told her "tttt they should be fond of you it's you who brought us together" she looked at me with a blushing face then I said "Lavinia-senpai without you I'd be six feet under by now and while I don't entirely know everyone else's exact circumstances I know for certain that if it wasn't for you their lives would be far worse because that's the kind of woman you are your kind" her blush encompassed her entire face as I told her "you are the kindest, funniest and most beautiful woman I've ever met that's should be adored by everyone she meets and if I'm honest out of everyone in the Troupe I enjoy being around you the most" I however covered my mouth with flush red cheeks **shit shit shit what am I saying** Fafnir told me internally **_[your saying you like her you tiny moron]_** I got even more embarrassed then said "I um I'm sorry if I spoke out of oh" she threw her arms around me hugging me tightly **Lavinia-senpai** I felt her arms tighten around me to the point that it almost felt like she'd crush me **her skin feels so soft no bad Junpei don't be a pervert** I felt her stroke my hair then she rested her head against me.

As she rested her head against mine she simply said "Junpei" her arms tightened more like a snake trying to choke it's prey then she said in a sweet yet pained voice "thank you" I slowly put my arms around her then hugged her **Lavinia-senpai she's a beautiful and kind woman** she looked at me with some tears as she told me "that's one of the nicest things a boys ever said to me" she stroked my cheek saying "you should say things like that more often" I went a deeper shade of red then she said "you don't realise it but you really know how to make a lady feel special" I gulped lightly then she leaned closer to me **llll** **Lavinia-senpai** she told me "I can hear your heart going crazy" I looked into her eyes then I said "I I" she shushed me then rested her head against my chest saying "it's soothing listening to the rhythm of your heart" I told her "iii if you want you can listen to it anytime of the day if it's soothing for you" she nodded **Lavinia-** **senpai's** **so close to me help help** Fafnir remarked internally **_[I'm a Dragon King not a chat up line guidebook]_** Lavinia rested her head into my chest then she asked well I say asked it sounded more like she was begging "stroke my hair" I did so then she closed her eyes in happiness and purred lightly **Lavinia's absolutely adorable** I kept stroking her hair gently while Ignis swooped down and landed on my head nuzzling himself into my hair.

 **Over to** **Fordwin's** **pov**

As Junpei stroked Lavinia's hair me and Shura watched as she said "young love is precious huh" I smiled then she said "shame I'm too old to experience it" I chuckled saying "what're you saying your still a young and fresh Princess" she blushed as I cupped her butt then she said "charmer" I chuckled then I cupped her chin **ah Shura my pretty little Shura** I stole a kiss on her lips then I squeezed her butt then she gasped in pleasure **my pretty little Shura** we looked at Junpei and Lavinia then Shura asked "would he be allowed to date her" I remarked "even if he wasn't I doubt that would stop them both" **Junpei isn't aware he does this yet but whenever he talks about Lavinia or looks at her or even when he's standing next to Lavinia I see the deep love and devotion he holds for her in fact whenever he's around her I know he's at his happiest it doesn't matter why they hang out she makes him feel happier than she's actually aware of.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lavinia Leviathan  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- S Class  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 23rd October  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 6'1 or 185 cm  
> Weight- 81 kg or 179 lbs  
> Hair colour- Violet  
> Eye colour- Bubblegum pink  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Empire of the Deep  
> Fun facts- Despite having such a great figure according to just about everyone Lavinia is noted to have awful eating habits (she mainly goes for junk food or at least less healthy foods), she's based on the Autobot Elita 1, she says she's a cat person, she doesn't seem to handle aeroplanes that well and she despite others saying it's cute she dislikes the ahoge on her hair


	15. Your invincible shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Akademisk Arc and next chapter will begin the Lavinia arc

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

**Three weeks later**

After the incident with the Familiar Meadow life returned to normal around the Academy as did my training speaking of which **they've gotten better** I looked in the mirror at everything above my waist seeing I'd started to gain a two pack set of muscles **according to Fafnir-san it's because of my training and using the Exhilaration Rig that body's getting so muscular so quickly** I put a t-shirt on then I went outside seeing Lavinia by the gate **she looks gorgeous** currently Lavinia was wearing a blue frilly skirt with a matching blue dress shirt, black fishnet stockings that exposed her thick and healthy legs, black silhouette heels and quite noticeably she was wearing no makeup showing the radiant natural beauty that is Lavinia Leviathan alongside that she was wearing several pieces of jewelry including a gold ring with a blue gem on **like I said she looks gorgeous** Lavinia asked "are you ready" I nodded then walked with her **she's showing me around the** **Lilithgan** **the capital city of the Netherworld** I saw her blushing lightly as we walked together **she's gorgeous** she asked "um Junpei are you ok" I nodded saying "it's um oh man can I be honest" she nodded then I said "you look gorgeous that's what's up with me" her cheeks went redder than my hair as she told me "TT thank you Junpei" I could tell she liked that compliment.

**Several hours later**

After a walk around the city myself and Lavinia walked into a woodland area and sat down in a cave she said "you know Junpei today's been nice" I nodded saying "yeah it's been nice" **I can't stop looking at her** I got a little embarrassed **lately I've been thinking of her nonstop her hair, her eyes, her smile, her kindness** **, her mature yet fun loving approach to downtime, her ability to get along with everyone no matter their societal rank or circumstances but most of all her name Lavinia it's such a beautiful name** I shook about slightly **whenever I think of her beautiful name I feel calm and safe** Lavinia however looked down about something I asked her "um Lavinia-senpai is everything ok" she shook her head then asked "have you ever been in a situation where you don't want to do something personally but you know it would help everyone else out" I remarked "a few times yeah" I sat by her asking "would you like to talk about it" she looked at me then nodded weakly **Lavinia-** **senpai** I got her hand then she said "since I was born I've been engaged to Lord Agragor Agares" **your kidding me** I said "Demon's still do arranged marriages" she nodded lightly **Lavinia-** **senpai** **I'm sorry your going through this** she told me "but he he" she casted a barrier on the cave entrance shouting "HE'S A SICK PERVERTED BASTARD" she had tears in her eyes so I got a tissue then I handed her it saying "it's ok Lavinia-senpai" she wiped away her tears then said "Agragor is known for his all female Troupe and he's sick and perverted it's clear he doesn't take no for an answer when a woman's concerned" she looked at me saying "every time we meet he tells me of all the ways he wants to defile my body and take me as his own and Junpei I don't think he's gonna give me a choice" I clenched my fist **that sick bastard** in my anger I felt a small bit of my Draconic power emerge shaking the cave a little **sick bastards like that deserve every bit of pain they get I can't stand them men who see women as outlets they're just like that bastard I hate him** Lavinia looked at me so I calmed down **uh oh** I said "I'm sorry if I scared you" I got her hand **Lavinia-** **senpai** I told her "Lavinia-senpai is there anything that can be done to get you out of this" she held my hand **she looks broken** I told her "I want to help you Lavinia-senpai all I want is to help you, protect you and see you smile" her cheeks flared up then I said "I know I'm not the strongest in the Troupe nevermind the strongest in general but despite that I want to protect your smile I want you to be laughing and smiling all day long and to choose the life you want even if all I can do is be the sacrificial lamb for your freedom I'll do it" she went redder and blushed deeper while looking at me **Lavinia-** **senpai** **is precious to me she deserves to be happy and to be with whoever she wants to be with that's the life Lavinia Leviathan deserves** she threw her arms around me.

When she she threw her arms around me she said "Junpei you" she held tighter then said "you'd do that for me" I nodded saying "if you asked me to I'd fight a God for you I swear I'll become the strongest Grunt I can one who's your most dependable soldier and becomes your invincible shield" I held her tightly **her perfume smells nice no bad Junpei don't be a prevert** she remarked "your a sweet boy Junpei you know that" I nodded saying "I want you to be happy so if we can get you out of this crappy situation I'll do whatever I can to help" she let go then said "I might be able to figure something out although it'll take a while" I nodded then I got up with her **Lavinia-** **senpai** **, Chelsea, Daniel-san, Kiyome-chan, Ruby-chan to a lot of people we're a mismatches Troupe but for me they're precious people I want to fight for** I clenched my right hand tightly **I'll protect Lavinia-** **senpai** **, I'll protect Lucian, I'll protect Ruby-chan, I'll protect Kiyome-chan, I'll protect Chelsea, I'll protect Mom, I'll protect Dad I'll protect them all till my last breath even if it kills me I'll fight back against any bad situation they're in using the Exhilaration Rig my one and only weapon even if my powers are unreliable and even if my confidence is low I'll fight for them all** I had a smile on my face then I took Lavinia's hand saying "let's get you home" she nodded then we walked on.

* * *

**Back at Lavinia's manor**

**Lavinia's pov**

After I got home I went to the indoor hot spring of my manor to wash up and clear my head **Junpei was so cool earlier when he said what he did** Chelsea and Kiyome came in then Chelsea asked "so how'd it go with Junpei" she sat opposite me then I told her "he knows about Agragor" she nodded then I explained what he said to me **when Junpei said all those things I felt the conviction in his eyes and voice and the sweet things he says to me it makes me feel wanted and loved every time he looks at me I feel like the only woman in** **existence** Chelsea then said "he's a sweet little guy" I looked at her saying "he's one of the sweetest boy's out there" Kiyome had a lollipop then said "just admit your in love with him" I felt my cheeks heat up while my Empire of the Deep power messed with the water around me **lllll** **love do I love him** I gasped lightly **I won't lie he's really cute looking and whenever he says those sweet things he does I really enjoy it then there's the fact that I've come to enjoy spending time with him it doesn't matter if I'm training him, talking to him, studying with him or even if it's something as simple as teaching him something about the way the Underworld works** **in class** **I can't stop thinking about him and what we're going to do after class is done in fact I look forward to lunches just so I can see him** I eeped like a bat **oh my Mao I think I am in love with him** Chelsea came by me.

When she got by me she said "I know you do" Kiyome came to the other side of me saying "not gonna lie he's kinda cute" Chelsea remarked "girl your preaching to the choir" **am I in love with Junpei he's super cute and I really like being around him** **but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm in love does it I mean I enjoy hanging out with Chelsea and the girls but that doesn't mean I'm in love with them how do I see Junpei is he just someone I see as a great friend or am I in love** Chelsea told me "you know that makes two men in class who are hits with the ladies but don't realise it" we all face palmed **Charles I get it your a really nice guy and you want to protect your comrades but can't you see how many of your teammates are interested in you** Kiyome remarked "one's a dork and the ones dense Magnuson and Junpei make an odd but fitting duo" we laughed at that **Junpei I believe in you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chelsea Heatherton  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) her original race will be revealed later  
> Threat Level- S Class  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 3rd June  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'8 or 172 cm  
> Weight- 70 kg or 156 lbs  
> Hair colour- Platinum blonde  
> Eye colour- Red  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Wuxing  
> Fun facts- In contrast to Lavinia Chelsea has far better eating habits, she once turned her hair black using Magic but decided that black isn't her colour, Daniel has no idea how she manages to repair her clothing after every fight (I suspect Magic), she's based on the Autobot Arcee and she frequently goes clothes shopping with Lavinia and the other girls


	16. Meeting

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Two weeks later**

After mine and Lavinia's day out we got to work on training although I can tell she's been trying to figure out how to get out her marriage to Agragor **I promise Lavinia-** **senpai** **I will do what I can to save you** however today we've got to meet the man himself so hence why myself and the others in the Troupe alongside David, Lucian's Troupe and Mio's Troupein the Student Council office **I just hope** **Lavinia-** **senpai** **will be ok** Lavinia stood by me then looked down at me saying "if you start panicking just exit ok don't force yourself to stick around" I nodded till I felt out fingers interlock for a second **I'll be there for you** Agragor then entered via a silver Magic Circle then said "ah sweet Lavinia how nice to see you" Lavinia kept a taciturn face while I felt the guys glare at him with ill intent **if Charles bashes** **Agragor's** **brains out with Plata** **Pantera** **then let's just say I won't go the extra mile to stop him** Lavinia said "you know why your here Agragor I'm contesting the marriage" Agragor burst out laughing then a number of women in heavily revealing outfits came out another Magic Circle **this man must have one woman for every fetish** Ren was perving over them while Charles got a little embarrassed **wait is he nervous around immodesty dressed women** Agragor told Lavinia "I have a full Troupe what have you got a few Pieces and mismatched ones at that" he remarked "the little freak, the exiled Hero, a timid little thing and the Elemental Bimbo who was left by her own Mommy" **son of a bitch** he looked at me saying "need I mention the cowardly little Dragon" I clenched my fist then he said "and you the woman who'll be my plaything" at that moment I grabbed Agragor's wrist after saying **_Kings Gauntlet_** he told me "unhand me bastard" I glared at him saying in a dark and cynical voice "hey didn't anyone teach you two important lessons in life" he looked down at me as I said "one always respect a lady and two never to fuck with a Dragon" I dragged him down and slammed my fist into his jaw sending him upwards into the air while I still held tight a hold of his wrist **he's a bully just another bully I've dealt with so many** he reeled back after he got free.

As he got back I told him "insult me all you like curse my name all you like I've heard it all before from countless bullies but never ever insult or try to hurt my friends because I'll make sure it's your last mistake" **_Rise_** the Gauntlet powered up as I said "you made Lavinia cry now DIE YOU BASTARD" I got ready to attack till Charles got his hand on my shoulder and said "Kamijou don't" I looked at him then he said "look at you this isn't you hurting someone your a good guy don't let him take that from you" **Charles** I dispelled the Exhilaration Rig then I stood by David and whispered to Charles "thanks" he gave me a thumbs up **he's a really cool guy** Agragor got healed up by one of his servants **I nearly lost it there then again I have no patience for bullies** Agragor then said "damn wench keep your servant in line or get rid of him" Lavinia called out "DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT A MEMBER OF MY TROUPE" Lavinia slammed a bit of paper on the table saying "I'm contesting the marriage and that's final if you don't like it then tough" **SSS she's kinda hot when angry** Agragor remarked "ha I'll face you in a Tourney" he smirked cockily telling her "I'll beat your Troupe before the entire Netherworld then I'll remind you that you belong to me" **asshole** Fafnir told me internally **_[easy Junpei your getting mad]_** I nodded then took a deep breath Agragor said "if it helps your team can have the next two weeks to train after that you'll be mine" he left **good riddance** Lavinia looked at me **uh oh** however she hugged me and lifted me off the ground **oh haha way to show I'm short** she told me "you took a stand for us" Lucian smiled saying "you stood up for your friends that's an admirable trait" I got put down then I said "I'd better get training we only have two weeks" Gunha, Ren, Blur, Daniel and Charles stepped forward saying "we'll join you" I went away with them.

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

As Junpei and the boys left Chelsea said "is it me or did he seem uncharacteristically angry there" I nodded saying "yeah normally it's talk first punch later for him" **Junpei** I however remembered how he reacted **"you made Lavinia cry now DIE YOU BASTARD" he did that for me he was going to attack him because Agragor upset me but I didn't cry though** I remembered the day at the cave **that's when I cried he remembered how much I cried back then and he was mad because of it** I covered my mouth while blushing **he does care for me he wholeheartedly cares about me not because I'm pretty or because I ordered him to he cares because he cares** Lucian remarked "he's grown in such a short amount of time" Kiyome finished a chocolate bar saying "too bad he hasn't grown in height" **I think if he did every girl in school would cry they love how short and cute he is** Mio then said "I think you have a pretty powerful Grunt Lavinia" I nodded then left with the others **I haven't heard the entirety of what Junpei's been through because of bullies but I think that his personality earlier is what he would have been were it not for his family I've only heard bits and pieces whenever he reluctantly talks about it but I know for certain Junpei has ever reason to be cynical about life and yet he's still one of the nicest boys I know.**

* * *

**An hour later**

After the incident earlier I got a knock at my bedroom door till I saw Santiago enter I said "bbbb Big brother" he smiled saying "Vini hi" Santiago is a tall boy about Charles's height with long hip length violet hair and bubblegum pink eyes like mine in fact many people have stated he's practically the male version of me over the years he sat down saying "I heard about Agragor as did Mother and Father" **they're mad** I clenched my hair **I'm sorry guys I keep letting you down I'm nothing like Big brother I know that please don't be mad** however he said "which is why Mother is hiring the best trainers in the Underworld to help your Troupe out" **huh** he got my hand saying "I know you think they look down on you but they don't" **what** he rubbed the back of his neck saying "honestly whenever Father hears your name he never stops talking about you and how amazing you are" **hhhh** **he** Santiago said "I know you can't stand Agragor and while I can't offer any material support I came over to say I believe you'll win for you are Lavinia Leviathan my little sister" I stood there then I hugged him **I thought they'd be mad at me that they'd say I can't get out of it but they're giving me a chance to win** I envisioned the members of my Troupe in my mind **I'll win because I have the best teammates there is.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Daniel Gratenburg  
> Race- Human (Hero) (Formerly), Reborn Demon (currently)  
> Threat Level- B Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 23rd November  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'7 or 172 cm  
> Weight- 62 kg or 136 lbs  
> Hair colour- Light blond (what is it with Lavinia and blondies)  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Sacred Treasure- Blacksmith  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- He trains for nearly 10 hours a day, he's noted to have a lean build, he's quite popular among the female populace of Akademisk Academy, despite his courage he suffers from entomophobia, According to several people he's durable by the standards of a Cavalry piece, he's not based on any Autobot instead he's based on Eugeo from Sword Art Online and he's never had a girlfriend before.


	17. Practice

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities**_ _ **, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

**The following day**

After a bit of a walk myself and the other people in the Troupe arrived at the top of a large mountain in the Leviathan Clan's territory then I saw a large manor Lavinia said "we'll be training here for the next two weeks so let's get ready" I nodded then I got a hair bobble out and tied my hair into a bun Lavinia said "Junpei your going to be focusing on Demonic Martial arts to increase your hand to hand combat skills your mentors over there, Kiyome continue working on increasing your strength, Daniel speed training, Ruby go with your trainer to increase your run time with Eden and Chelsea me and you will practice with eachother for now" I went ahead.

After I got to my training zone I saw my trainer who said "you must be Junpei hi" I shook her hand saying "hi" she got back a little saying "my name is Li mei Yengh and I'll be your trainer" Li mei herself is a beautiful well-endowed older woman in her late teens to early twenties I'd say of Chinese descent with long black hair tied up with two Chinese-style buns and sapphire blue eyes for her outfit she's wearing an emerald green Chinese qipao with golden dragon patterns and gold accents, black armguards on her forearms, black low heeled shoes and a white sash around her waist the qipao itself is open at the chest area giving a few at her large breasts and cleavage alongside that the lower parts of it exposed her legs **Li mei is pretty but** **Lavinia-senpai is still the prettiest girl there is** she said "I'll be teaching you the Demonic Martial art of Artkenas as Lady Lavinia told me your speed needs improvement" I nodded till I asked "um Coach Li mei if I may can I make a request" she nodded as I asked "I'd like you to give me the training at it's maximum difficulty because I want to get stronger so please don't pull any punches when training me" she nodded so I got to it.

**Two hours later**

After I got into training myself and Li mei began sparing as I whizzed around the training area **Artkenas requires me to improve my leg strength and reactive abilities** I dodged a high kick from her then I dashed at such high speeds I left a slightly visible afterimage **now** I then shot forward faster and got her in the stomach **thanks to** **Catastrophe Awareness as Lucian named it my reflexes are at their peak normally I use them for dodging but lately I've been trying to use them for more offensive uses in combat** Li mei remarked "incredible" she took the hit like a champ saying "I've never seen someone grasp the basics of a Demonic Martial art so quickly" I let out a little pant of breath till she said "but now give it your all Dragon boy" I nodded then said **_Kings Gauntlet_** I donned the Exhilaration Rig then I went for another attack by delivering a karate chop to her shoulder which she blocked **perfect** I heard my gauntlet declare _**Rise**_ I then had it say **_Share_** I put all the power into my left leg as I used it to knee her in the stomach then with the excess power I kicked her in the jaw sending her flying **it was risky but it's all I could do** she took the hit then said "your good Kamijou" I wiped away a little blood from my cheek then I saw her dash forward at incredible speeds **I can't see her wait is she like Daniel** I stood ready **behind me** I managed to grab her wrist and throw her into a tree then I dodged a kick and I finally caught her attempted sucker punch by grabbing her wrist she blushed lightly then I said "please teach me more" she nodded.

* * *

**Later that night**

After a full days training I got to the dining hall with a cart of food saying "dig in everyone" I sat down as Lavinia had some and said "it's delicious" her cheeks went bright red then Li mei told them "Junpei made it I was mostly on dishes" **to be honest before I arrived in the Netherworld cooking was the only skill I took pride in** I had a large bite to eat then Daniel asked "hey Junpei me and the guys have been meaning to ask something" I nodded as he asked "where the heck do you put all that food" I had a drink then said "my stomach" I looked at everyone while their jaws dropped to the floor and I ate more food.

**After dinner**

With dinner out the way I stood on the balcony of my bedroom then Lavinia entered I said "oh hello Lavinia-senpai" I waved then she sat down at a small desk saying "Junpei can we talk" I went to her side as she asked "are you sure you want to fight Agragor I understand if you're having second thoughts" I got her hand saying "no" she looked into my eyes then I said "I'm not regretting it for a second I'm going to fight him and help you win your freedom then you can head back to the Academy with a smile on your face" **that's a promise Lavinia I won't let him hurt you** I held her hand tightly saying "I will protect you Lavinia-senpai no matter what" she looked at me saying "Junpei" I told her "everyone deserves to be with whoever they want to be no matter their race, gender, nationality, sexual orientation or religious beliefs so that's why I won't let Agragor rob you of that freedom" she looked at me with a blush on her face.

As she blushed I kept my gaze on her as she said "Junpei you" she held my hand just as tightly saying "you know whenever you say things like that I can't help but believe you" I wiped away a tear from her face then I said "you deserve to be happy" I traced my thumb over the back of her hand to soothe her then she asked "could I um listen to your heart" I nodded then she took me to my bed and rested her head on my chest **lllllk** **Lavinia-senpai is really close** she listened to my heart saying "it really is soothing hearing it" I nodded saying "yy you think so" she nodded as well till I asked "um Lavinia-senpai can I do something" she nodded again as I asked "could I stroke your hair please" she gestured for me to do it so I did that making her purr as I did **it's so soft** I saw her cheeks light up while I stroked her hair nice and gently while I said "it'll be ok Lavinia-senpai I'll protect you and be your invincible shield so long as I can fight I won't allow anyone to hurt you, take you away or make you cry" she slowly closed her eyes mumbling in her sleep "Junpei" she kept relating my name then I saw something on the Exhilaration Rig which appeared by itself

_12%_

I put it away **I will get stronger and I will protect them all** Lavinia suddenly snuggled into me and wrapped her arms and legs around me more or less keeping me prisoner **oh damn** however she mumbled "don't go Junpei I don't do horse riding" **is she dreaming of me** I kept stroking her hair **guess I'm with her for tonight.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lucian Abaddon  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th August  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'11 or 180 cm  
> Weight- 83 kg or 183 lbs  
> Hair colour- Plume  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Rondure  
> Fun facts- He is the most popular boy in school, Junpei has no idea where he buys his clothes from, according to several characters he's a loud snorer, he's based on the Autobot Ironhide (mainly G1 Ironhide), his dream job is a diplomat (despite his general dislike of politics and diplomacy he admires how hard they work in times of crisis), he's almost comically bad with machinery, he's surprisingly good with arts and crafts and his dream car is a Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 1969


	18. Tourney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd quickly list Charles's harem for this story (yes the big blue dork is getting one) in no particular order
> 
> Elvitsia Ritaro  
> Camille Bodare  
> Suzu Tainuuchi  
> Yuno Takerada  
> Yuzu Benimo  
> Kaori Iwatami  
> Stella Montagu  
> Penelope Peterson  
> Valentina Meridian  
> Kyrie  
> Ayla Primus  
> Aria Giovanna

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Two weeks later**

After two weeks of training all of us had grown stronger than we were and as such we we're all confident we can fight back against Agragor's Troupe and Agragor himself **from the looks of it the rules of this Tourney are a simple seek and destroy mission sounds easy enough** we all walked into the stadium

_**Explanation** _

_**Tourney's are an event commonly hosted in the Netherworld for a variety of reasons however the main one is entertainment. Tourneys typically work where two Troupes enter the arena and have to fight eachother which ordinarily leads to Search and Destroy missions as the rules of the game however in some cases special rules or regulations can be placed to make it more fun.** _

_**On other occasions Tourney's feature one on one fights to allow Demon's to display their power to the Netherworld. Other uses for the Tourney include settling family disputes, contesting arranged marriages, settling trade disputes and much more.** _

As we walked I saw Mio and Lucian's Troupe so I waved at them Lucian stepped forward saying "I know it's not much but good luck all of you" Lavinia remarked "that's more than enough Lucian" he leaned down to me and whispered "Junpei if you get the chance I want you to kick Agragor in the balls" I nodded then he left while Charles said "best of luck all of you" **he's a good guy** Blur said while racing around "yeah good luck your gonna need it need it need it your strong though I have faith you'll win now let's go" he zoomed ahead **I dunno how I can keep track of whatever he says.**

After we got set up a Magic circle teleported us into the arena which was made to look like a town in the Human world then I got out a hair bobble to tie my hair back **let's do this** I said _**Kings Gauntlet**_ I donned the Exhilaration Rig then Lavinia said "remember the plan" I nodded **I promise you Lavinia-** **senpai** **I'll win** the announcer roared out "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE TODAY WE HAVE THE MATCHUP FOR THE HEART OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN IN THE LAND LAVINIA LEVIATHAN" Lavinia got embarrassed by that name till they said "AND ON THE OPPOSING TEAM IT'S A CHAMPION OF THE TOURNEY'S AGRAGOR AGARES" I then saw my team and his team members of a billboard effectively showing our health bars **great** they called out "NOW BEGIN" we spread out **Chelsea we're counting on you** as she soared into the air I arrived at the Mall alongside Kiyome **Ruby can cover Lavinia with Eden meanwhile Daniel is on high speed pursuit to cut them off** suddenly I saw four of Agragor's Grunts Lucy, Delphine and the twins Miya and Mira **I'd better do it now** I called out _**Adoption- Empress**_ I felt the power surge through me **Lavinia-** **senpai** **gave me permission to freely Adopt during this match** I looked at the girls Lucy herself is a girl of average height with short messy oak brown hair and eyes alongside being dressed in a highly revealing bra and thong **seriously are clothes illegal among** **Agragor's** **Troupe** Delphine is a Caucasian woman with long silver hair and blue eyes being dressed in an outfit similar to an Egyptian belly dancer **yup he's a pervert** **at least Ren can take a hint despite his perversion** and finally the twins Miya and Mira are both short girls about Kiyome's height with short green hair and ocean blue eyes alongside wearing simple blue t-shirts, jogging bottoms and trainers **why do I get the feeling there's something nasty in those bags they've got** I held my fist ready.

* * *

As I held it ready Lucy and Delphine came for me so I said "Kiyome-chan can you handle the twins" she nodded then I blocked a punch from Lucy **she's strong** I turned my head to her **but she's no Dragon** I pulled her in then I threw a punch to her jaw sending her flying back **if this is the strength I get from adopting the traits of an Empress Piece I dread to think how strong the original is** I then dodged a strike from Delphine using various Artkenas dodges **behind me** I dodged a strike from there then I evaded another one from Delphine while using their moment of confusion to kick them both to the side both ladies said "he's fast" Delphine attempted to use Magic but I quickly moved to the side **Artkenas** **really improved my speed that combined with the speed boost of the Cavalry traits that I have from adopting the traits of the Empress Piece my speeds even better now** I managed to get her hand then I threw her into her ally while I built up more power **I've used Rise twice now well here goes nothing** I said **_Draconic Wave_** I took both of them out while leaving a hole in the wall **wait** I got a flash in my mind **_"_** ** _Kiyome's_** ** _about to get hit from behind by_** ** _Miya's_** ** _bokken_** ** _and it'll cause a fair bit of damage"_** I shot forward and grabbed the bokken disarming her of her weapon then I snapped it in two **thank you enhanced strength.**

**Over to Lucian's pov**

After Junpei disarmed Miya I remarked "there's no way he could have seen that attack coming and reacted in time" Charles cupped his chin then said "come to think of it something similar happened in the Meadow if you all remember that Monster that tried to attack Ruby" **wait he's right** I nodded then said "he knew exactly where it was going to hit, when it was going to hit and how to beat it all before it was even there and invisible" **it couldn't be** I saw Junpei fight on **could he have some type of Precognitive ability it would explain a lot heck before he went for his training he told me the vending machine in the cafeteria would break and that it would be because Daniel unintentionally got it jammed all the while specifically stating when it would happen and he even said that Daniel would blame himself for it heavily which he did** I looked at him more **this guy might have more skill and power than anyone of us initially thought if you could someone train that power then Junpei would be a force of nature** Fordwin then said "he's stronger than I anticipated honestly I thought he'd get moderately strong after his training but look at him" **if this guy ever gets his Victory Shift I think we can kiss defeat goodbye because he'd be a real Monster with it.**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After I disarmed Miya all four Grunts came at us till I said "let's do it Fafnir-san" **_Rise X6_** once I got the power built up I said **_Burst_** I unleashed it out thus taking them out **it was risky but I couldn't drag this fight out any longer than I was** I clenched my right hand then the Grunts started to leave via the Extraction system of the Tourney while they glowed blue I got to one knee **damn** I however looked on at the central area where Lavinia and Agragor were **I won't leave you** I forced myself to stand up as I said "let's go" me and Kiyome ran out **Chelsea should be in position just about now** just as we got outside Chelsea used her Wuxing ability to manipulate the ground **having the Earth element really helps** she started to form multiple sinkholes around all the key areas of the map thus depriving both sides of a strategic advantage alongside that the system declared

**_Team Agragor defeated Pieces-_ **

**_-1 Grunt_ **

**_-1 Grunt_ **

**_-1 Cardinal_ **

**-2 Cavalries**

I smiled brightly **she took out that many enemies at once they must have been inside those buildings** Fafnir told me **_[if I were you I wouldn't get on the Elemental Princesses bad side]_** I nodded then saw Chelsea land by us I said "that was amazing" **no** I got another glimpse _**"Chelsea is going to be hit by a surprise attack from behind by Kyrie**_ _ **Agragor's**_ _ **Empress"**_ I leapt forward shouting "GET BACK" I then saw a gigantic icicle coming for Chelsea although I managed to push her aside then I got hit by an icicle then Chelsea cried out "JUNPEI" I got knocked back a fair distance till I forced myself up **not done not yet** I gritted my teeth saying "not done not yet" **not done not yet not done not yet** I clenched my fist saying "I'm not giving up" **it hurts** I looked at my shoulder then I started to focus **clear your mind focus on your wound and envision it closing** I watched it start to heal then I groaned while I sped it up.

* * *

**Over** **to Charles's pov**

As Junpei's wound healed Principal Sitri asked "ok Li mei what did you teach him" Mio readjusted her glasses asking "how did he do that" Principal Sitri said "that's an application of Torgan Guran specifically high-speed regeneration" Li mei said "I only taught him a little boxing although we primarily studied Artkenas I don't know where he got Torgan Guran" suddenly Shura said "he bought some books on the subject it think" **he learned that from a book my Mao this kiddo is something else** he suddenly leapt at Kyrie Agragor's Empress then he jabbed her chest disabling her for a few seconds **wait a second** Gunha said "hey wait a minute that's one of my tricks" Junpei then blocked a strike to his arms and shifted the force of the damage to his fist by combining his Demonic power with that martial art and used it against Kyrie **hold on** I said "and that's one of my tricks" **I use the martial art** **Ukemi** **to compensate for my large height and build making me an obvious target especially for my shoulders** I kept my eyes on him **little** **Rugrat's** **stolen some of our moves but when did he get the chance to learn them I've never even told him I use** **Ukemi** **let alone shown him how to use it** Li mei said "I think I get how he did it" she cupped her chin and watched Junpei as he ran fought alongside Kiyome and Chelsea.

As she watched him Li mei asked "Lady Shura is anyone else on your side of the family a martial artist" Shura shook her head saying "not fully at least Junpei used to do Karate as a kid but he quit pretty early on due to being bullied by everyone he attended with" **wait he never told us that** Li mei said "if Junpei's anything like me he has martial arts intuition in other words he intuitively understands martial arts" **that would explain it** I said "that explains how he knows our moves even though none of us actually taught him them" **I'm more worried about what else he could pick up if he** **sees** **Valentina's moves in a fight he could get all sorts she's one of the best martial artists among us students** I looked at Junpei explicitly **he's strong that's how it should be he's the Golden King and given what I'm seeing right now he deserves that title unlike me I'm no leader I'm just a soldier** I sighed lightly **just another soldier I'm not worthy of being a leader like Mistress Mio, Junpei, Lady Lavinia or Lord Lucian I'm just the expendable piece who gets used for sacrifice when needed that's all I'm good for** Elvitsia got my hand saying "it'll be ok Charles" I nodded Elvitsia herself is a pretty looking girl of average height with a shapely figure long black hair that falls to to the midsection of her back, teal blue eyes, a few freckles that dot her cheeks, a soft expression on her face and she's wearing the standard uniform for female students of Akademisk **me and her really get on well** I felt her tighten her hold on my hand all the while the other girls in my Troupe baring Mio glared at her **ladies don't fight over me I'm not worth that much fight over any of the other men but not me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Charles Magnuson  
> Race- Human (formerly), Reborn Demon (currently)  
> Threat Level- C Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 17th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'6 or 198 cm  
> Weight- 105 kg or 232 lbs  
> Hair colour- Navy blue  
> Eye colour- Navy blue  
> Sacred Treasure- Plata Pantera  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- He trains for 8 hours a day, nobody knows how he uses his mace so well, he's well-versed in armed forces strategies and tactics, he's also well-versed in the history of the British army, him and Elvitsia get along greatly, Ren has jokingly nicknamed him "Tall Dorky and Blue", he's based on the Autobot Ultra Magnus, he frequently has coffee and he's known to be a heavy sleeper.


	19. Tourney part 2

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's** **pov**

As myself, Daniel, Chelsea and Kiyome faced Kyrie I could tell we were finally wearing her down **hold on Lavinia-** **senpai** I then got above her after using ArtkenasI fired a small ball of Draconic power then I got behind her and fired another **wait for it** I threw multiple other ones that she blocked as she said "is that your best" I remarked "no" I clenched my right hand and pulled it back making countless other balls of Draconic power come flying back at her as I said "nor is that" she got blasted from all directions then I called out "CHELSEA NOW" Chelsea held her hand out saying _ **Scorching Cerberus**_ she made a gigantic three headed dog out of fire then sent it at Kyrie **it's not ideal but it's the best we can do** Kyrie then got Extracted from the match **not much left** suddenly though Agragor's remaining Troupe members came at us **oh no you don't** I held up the Exhilaration Rig saying "I wanted to save this for Magnuson-kun but I suppose I can test it" I built up an even greater amount not power then I said "Fafnir-san let's go" **_Draconic Whip_** I made a whip like item out of the energy of the Exhilaration Rig then I swung it around smacking about Agragor's remaining servants while Kiyome and Daniel cleaned up anyone I missed.

**Quickly to Charles's pov**

As I saw Junpei use his move I said "he made that for me" Principal Sitri then readjusted a set of glasses **wait when did he get those** he then said "that's because Young Magnuson Junpei plans in advance and he sees how strong you are" **but I'm not strong** I looked at my left hand **yet Junpei went out of his way to make an ability to take me out I'm sorry** **but I don't see the need** we carried on watching.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After I was done I groaned in pain a little **damn** I dispelled the Exhilaration Rig **better save that for Agragor himself** all of us ran on as I said "Daniel-san remember the plan" he nodded then shot ahead **be safe Daniel-san** all of us sped up then I saw Lavinia fighting however Agragor nearly blasted Ruby **no** I dashed forward at top speed **hold on** I managed to grab her and dive out the way with her in my arms **damn** I scraped across the ground however I made sure only I got hit Ruby said "Junpei your hurt" I got up saying "just a scratch *ow* yeah maybe not" she used Eden on me healing the majority of the damage **Ruby's a useful person to have around** I then got up saying "let's go" I ran to Lavinia's side as she said "Junpei your hurt" I turned to her saying "I know but I'll power through it for your sake" I saw a little blush appear on her face then Chelsea appeared saying "we all will" Kiyome, Ruby and Daniel arrived then Daniel snapped his fingers making some Elemental Mines detonate around Agragor **nice job** Lavinia looked at Agragor then said **_Scythe of the deep_** she let out a slash of high-pressure water that got Agragor on the side then I said ** _Kings Gauntlet_** I got the Exhilaration Rig ready then I ran forward and suddenly saw Agragor disappear then reappear while turning blue **wait a sec** I saw a small pebble from a wall that got hit by Lavinia's earlier attack then I threw it at him **let's see if my theory works** just as he disappeared again he reappeared with the pebble dropping at his side in the area he reappeared in as I said "that's how you do it your not moving fast" _**Rise**_ I said "your power somehow allows you to tamper with space and time giving off the impression that you have superspeed when in reality your simply teleporting to another place within the very same second you do it" **time manipulation is a truly broken ability** he got mad then said "for that I'm going to grind you into dust with my own barehands" **this is what I need** I sent a quick message to Ruby and Lavinia via my telepathy _ **"you two know the plan"**_ Agragor then shot at me till I grabbed his arm and spun him around **now** I quickly threw him through a wall then I went for a right hook to his jaw followed by a high kick till he did an uppercut on me sending me into the air **damn** I quickly recovered then I did a quick spin kick then I got behind him and the Exhilaration Rig declared _**Burst**_ just as my hand touched his back the power blew out sending him flying back as Fafnir said **_[never seen that trick before]_** I nodded till Agragor came back **damn** I dodged a strike then I delivered a gut punch followed by a kick to his legs **now** I clenched my right hand then the gauntlet said ** _Rise X6_** I delivered an uppercut to his jaw that sent him flying back **I have one more contingency plan that I can use if this fails** suddenly though he slammed his fist into me over and over again using that ability of his

**_Agragor_ ** **_Agares_ **  
_**Bloodline Ability-** _ _**Chrono** _ _**Area** _  
_**Agragor and members of his Clan can manipulate time and space.** _

As Agragor punched me I managed to dodge several hits however one scrapped by my cheek **Catastrophy Awareness can't handle these punches if he's doing all those punches in different directions within the same second via his time manipulation then no wonder I can't predict** I got knocked back a little **then I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way** I closed my eyes.

As I closed my eyes I said **_Ice Magic- Ice Cover_** I froze over my own eyes thus stopping me from opening them **it's a real risk but if I can't make it work then it might just be what I need to win** I sensed Agragor going in for another attack so I managed to block it and I either dodge or blocked his other attacks all then I delivered an elbow strike to his stomach followed by me grabbed his arm and throwing him over my head **my height and current build puts me at a huge disadvantage when compared to others but I'm not going to let that ruin my chances** Fafnir said **_[Junpei look out]_** I evaded an attack from behind and given his aggression it's clear it hit Agragor Fafnir said **_[he had a copy made to attack you from behind]_** I nodded then I felt a familiar set of hands **Lavinia-** **senpai** I felt Lavinia's hands on mine I tore off the ice from around my eyes screaming as I did so **it hurts** I felt a set of flames near me so I assume Chelsea is doing something **thanks Chels** I managed to remove it all then I used Torgan Guran to begin healing my body as best I could **damn** Ruby came up to heal me while Daniel said "nice job Junpei" I turned to him till Kiyome said "you we were pretty cool" I saw her blushing then Lavinia hit me on the head **ow** she cried out "IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE DAMAGED YOUR EYE'S PERMANENTLY" I saw her crying as my sight got back to normal then she said "why why did you do something so reckless" I got her hand **they're so much bigger than mine** I said "because I want to help you Lavinia-senpai even if I'm just a Grunt remember I promised you I would become your invincible shield" she remembered till Agragor laughed saying "Lavinia dear if you wanted to cheat on me at least do it with someone your own height" he turned to Kiyome then said "honestly let the tiny one get with that tiny little pipsqueak" **oh he did not just go there did he** Daniel remarked "ah crap-baskets" **oh no** I gulped then Kiyome started emitting a pink aura **he's dead** Agragor asked "um what's going on" Kiyome roared out "I'M NOT TINY I'M FUCKING GROWING" she shot forward and started battering him from the front so much so it sounded like bullets were being fired each time her fists hit his body **she's strong** I gulped **this is what happens when you call Kiyome tiny she gets really really angry at whoever called her that call her cute by all means but never call her tiny otherwise she'll kill you** Chelsea said "where does she hide all that anger" I shrugged my shoulders while I felt Fafnir shaking a little **ok how the hell did she scare a Dragon King** however Agragor quickly unleashed a blast that Extracted Kiyome from the game **no** I then saw him blast Daniel **no** he simply said as he disappeared "some Cavalry I am huh" he went with a smile on his face for some reason then Agragor took Chelsea out although she wasn't damaged enough for Extraction **no** he laughed sadistically shouting "HOW DOES IT FEEL HUH GRUNT WATCHING YOUR PRECIOUS TEAMMATES BEING DESTROYED HUH COME ON TELL ME" I looked up with a far darker look then the other day as I said "Lavinia-senpai could you hold onto my blazer" I handed it to her then said "Ruby-chan heal Chelsea and Lavinia-senpai and Chelsea focus on resting for now" **I'm drawing the line here** I walked forward as Agragor said "aw what's wrong you realised how useless you are" I looked up.

As I looked up I said "you know I was trying to be nice so I wouldn't upset Lavinia-senpai or anyone in my Troupe or the audience but now I finally get something" a Draconic aura appeared in the from of a thick cloud like aura that blasted away a portion of the wind around me then I said "I really don't like you" the Exhilaration Rig built up more power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kiyome Nanoka  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) her original race will be revealed later on  
> Threat Level- D Class   
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 14th February  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 4'7 or 139 cm   
> Weight- 38 kg or 84 lbs   
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Green   
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- She's surprisingly well built despite her short size and bad eating habits, she has 2 Familiars ones a cat called Patch and the others a fox called Inari, she has to have her uniform tailored personally due to her small size, she has hay fever and she can't play any instruments.


	20. Tourney part 3

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

  
**Junpei's** **pov**

As the Exhilaration Rig built up power I asked "Fafnir-san do you remember the other day when I asked about Draconic offerings" Fafnir remarked **_[indeed although I don't think now's the best time for a trivia lesson]_** I shook my head then said "no I'm here to make an offering as we all know I'm not that strong I'm definitely the weakest in the stadium let alone the Troupe" he asked **_[so you'd like more power from me with your offering]_** I nodded then Agragor tried to attack me **no** I quickly kicked him macking him hit a wall instead of me as I roared out "TAKE MY WHOLE BODY FAFNIR-SAN EVERY LAST CYTOPLASMIC PIECE OF MY CELLS TAKE IT TAKE IT ALL" he laughed then told me **_[Junpei Kamijou you are truly a mad man but in my long life I've come to respect mad men like you very well by my honour as the Golden King Fafnir I accept your offer of your entire body in exchange for more power Junpei Kamijou I hope this is what you wanted]_** I then felt my entire body mutating and changing as I fell to my knees.

**Quickly over to Lavinia's pov**

As Junpei fell to his knees a disturbing bone snapping like sound came from his body as he cried out in pain **Junpei** I cried out "JUNPEI" I held my hand out till he quickly gave a thumbs up **that sly little thing he planned this** I sat down **he was plotting this he knew he couldn't beat Agragor so he intended to do this** just then golden scales formed and tore away parts of his clothing while his eyes suddenly turned a bright shade of purple **Junpei please be safe** he kept crying out in pain till he gripped the ground and said "remember your promise remember it" **promise what promise what is he on about** he then let out another cry of pain as the final mutation happened **oh my Mao** he stood up at an awe inspiring 7 ft with thick jagged golden scales while on his right hand the Exhilaration Rig had more or less blended with it making it impossible to tell if it was his hand or a Gauntlet, Junpei's teeth had also grown noticeably sharper to the point where he upper canines stuck out his mouth a little, his body had grown noticeably thicker in muscle mass and girth, he gained two horns from the side of his head that looked like half a halo, his fingernails and toenails had stretched out to resemble claws and he'd gained a tail **Junpei** he cupped my cheek saying "I know this form is ugly to look at but please hold on Lavinia-senpai" I nodded then said "give him hell" he nodded.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After I transformed Fafnir said internally _**[Junpei I'll warn you now this form will only last about five minutes any longer and you'll die]**_ I nodded then responded internally **it I've only got five minutes** **then it'** **s simple** **I'm going to have to beat him in four** I shot forward then I unleashed fiery breath on Agragor all the while I used my newfound strength to overwhelm him **he's hurt enough people** I quickly grabbed him then I slammed him into the ground over and over again all the while he tried to blast me **my scales must be providing enhanced defence against his attacks but I can't get cocky** I then threw him into the air and bit his side all while while he shouted "GGG GET OFF ME" he unleashed a huge blast of fire while he was still in my mouth **really** I spat him out then he said "LAVINIA IS MINE SHE WAS ONLY BORN TO BE MINE WHAT GIVES A WEAKLING LIKE YOU THE RIGHT TO INTERFERE" I told him "because you made her cry and hurt her feelings that's why and BBB because" I gulped a little then shouted "BECAUSE LAVINIA'S PRECIOUS TO ME" I could hear Lavinia gasp and her heartbeat accelerating **I ah man** I told Agragor "your right I am a weakling I am useless I've always been useless but Lavinia she doesn't care about that she took someone like me under her wing because she's kind and loving and to be honest you should count yourself lucky if you know Lavinia Leviathan" I could tell it was having an effect on the crowd I quickly blocked another hit then said "I know I'm not amazing like Lavinia nor the others for that matter I know I don't have Lavinia's kindness, I don't have Chelsea's incredible power, I'm not stupidly strong like Kiyome-chan or tactical like Daniel-san, I can't heal people like Ruby-chan, I don't have Luciana's incredible talent and skills, I don't have Ren-san's cunning or Blur's insane speed, I'm not good with a sword like Rani-san, Kaori-san and Alydia-san and I'm not good with my fists like Gunha-san or Elvitsia-san, I don't have Shiba-san's creativity and ingenuity, I haven't got Mio's incredible intellect and I sure as hell don't have Magnuson-kun's insane strength and potential" after blocking more hits me and Agragor got knocked back as I said "but I do have one thing just one small thing going for me and that's a promise I made" I turned my head to Lavinia.

* * *

As my head got to her I said "I promised myself I'd become the strongest Grunt ever and that I'd become her invincible shield but more than that I promised I'd get stronger so I can stand by Lavinia-senpai's side and thank her for taking a chance on me I don't know why she made me her Grunt whether it was simply because she could or if she saw something in me or even if it was the hands of fate that tempted her to do it only she can answer that question but one thing I do know is that she didn't need to do it yet she did" **Lavinia-** **senpai** **hold on** I told Agragor "and because of that promise I won't give in" he shot for me **now** I quickly did an upper cut then I looked to the sky **Lavinia-** **senpai** **were it not for you I'd be six feet under but you did more than give me a second chance at life you gave me hope you became the one thing that I want to protect thank you** I crouched down **I'm not good with my Demon wings but I need to get him** I felt a sudden sensation in my back **Lavinia-** **senpai** **you are someone who's dear to me all of you are I'll protect Lavinia, I'll protect Lucian, I'll protect Ruby-chan, I'll protect Chelsea** I roared out "I'LL PROTECT THEM ALL" I shot into the sky with gigantic golden Dragon wings all the while Agragor tried to blast me **I've got one chance at this just one** I moved faster and faster **come on body don't fail me now** Fafnir said **_[you've got a minute left]_** I pushed ever forward then I used my jaw to tear off one of Agragor's wingsjust as he began falling to the ground at a safe distance from the others a thunderstorm appeared then it struck my wings **I didn't know Dragon's could so this** in one movement I breathed out a huge blast of fire that blanketed the area Agragor was in with my flames going shifting from red to blue **I have to win** I saw traces of lightning in amongst my fire breath then after a bit the system declared

**_Agragor_ ** **_Agares_ ** **_is defeated_ **

**_Team Leviathan wins_ **

as the system declared that I let out a beastial roar to show my victory **so this is how Godzilla feels** just then I started to fall although I smiled **I did it Lavinia-** **senpai** **.**

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

After Junpei hit the floor we all got pulled out of the arena then I everyone of our friends who watched us came running up **Junpei please be ok** his scalelike armour started to crack and shatter while his body began maintaining a more Dragon like appearance although he was back to his old height **poor thing he wanted to be tall** he looked up saying "ah yack I think I bit him earlier does anyone have mouthwash" **idiot you nearly died** I knelt down saying "you saved me" he looked up saying "no they did" he pointed to the rest of the Troupe till he said "ahahaha my I think I just lost a kidney why are they always the most unreliable organ" **Junpei** a few medical staff came to take him away **he'll be ok I know he will** Charles stood and said "well that was certainly something" **no kidding** however Principal Sitri turned to Santiago who'd just arrived then Principal Sitri said "you felt it too didn't you" Santiago nodded **felt what** they both muttered "long live the King" **what do they mean.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Blur (real name Nathan Sommersville)  
> Race- Human (Formerly), Reborn Demon (currently)  
> Threat Level- B Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 31st November  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'8 or 172 cm   
> Weight- 73 kg or 162 lbs   
> Hair colour- Aqua blue  
> Eye colour- Aqua blue  
> Sacred Treasure- Phasmic Speed  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- He's physically weak for a Demon however he makes up for it in sheer speed and willpower, his Sacred Treasure causes him to metabolize at a faster rate, he's only capable of playing the kazoo (he's awful with other instruments), he was born in Columbia Maryland to American/German parents (his Mother's German and his Father's American), he moves so fast he's capable of napping during fights without anyone realising he's doing it, he's based on the Autobot Blurr (not so subtle on my end), he has an admiration for comic book superheros (his favourite is the Flash) and he seems well-versed in numerous Pop culture topics.


	21. Wake up

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

 **Junpei's** **pov**

**In ???**

I felt a shiver across my body as my eyes opened **where am I** I turned my head to see I was floating about in a dark area with no sources of light **where am I** suddenly Fafnir said _ **[Junpei wake up]**_ I turned around seeing him in his true form towering above me **eep** he said _**[your mind is**_ _ **inside the Exhilaration Rig itself don't worry your body is perfectly safe]**_ I sat down on a floor that suddenly appeared then I asked "did I win" he nodded saying _ **[gloriously although I need to talk to you about what you did]**_ he sat down and shrank down to about the size of a double decker bus then I asked "what did I do wrong" he told me _**[nothing don't worry it's about you sacrificing your entire body for more power]**_ I nodded then he explained _**[because you survived your going to go through a lot of changes especially to your body most of which will happen simultaneously and well you might not like a lot of them]**_ he leaned in saying _**[for example scales are going to start appearing a lot in some very annoying places, your senses are going to be enhanced dramatically so if you start hearing things it might be that and well sadly your libido is going to be higher]**_ I went bright red then he said **_[Dragon's are warriors which is why it's common for us to have more lustful relationships rather than romantic ones so sadly we've evolved into a race with a naturally high libido heck it's normal for us to have multiple lovers and enter mating seasons so have fun with that]_** he face palmed and groaned as I asked "I I I um" I fidgeted asking "do I have to be lustful" he told me _**[oh no you don't need to be I know your more the hopeless romantic type but you'll start having stronger urges when it comes down to women]**_ the inner world shuffled as he said _**[we can talk more later]**_ I nodded and got out.

As I left I woke up seeing Lavinia had snuggled into me **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** Lavinia woke up as she cutely rubbed her eyes I asked "um LLL Lavinia-senpai are you ok" she nodded saying "I'm just happy your ok" she leaned in and hugged me tightly saying "thank you" **LLL Lavinia-** **senpai** I blushed lightly then said "are you free now" she nodded then said "just let me hug you" I smiled and chuckled lightly saying "aye aye Captain" **she's beautiful** I felt her arms tighten around me **oh man** my senses started getting everything **I can smell her perfume and the scent of her shampoo and conditioner she smells good enough to take** I mentally slapped myself **no bad Junpei don't be a** **perv** **don't be a** **perv** I then asked "um Lavinia-senpai why is my shirt missing" she told me "oh right it got torn" **oh man** she eventually let go and started to get ready so I turned away to give her privacy **dang it my head's a mess** I got ready myself **it looks like my body has gotten stronger** I suddenly looked in the mirror **oh good God** the pain of saying the Lord's name didn't phase me as I looked at everything below my neck **my body's become far more toned and fit** what was once a simple 2 pack was now an eight pack and there were other powerfully built muscles cascading across my body **but why am I still short I haven't grown an inch** I groaned over that **why am I always short.**

**At the school gates**

After me and Lavinia got ready and headed for school I saw she was blushing the whole way **I'm so tiny compared to her dang it why God why** just then a load of people stood there as I said "are bullies really waiting for me oh well" however they said "nice one Kamijou" "your awesome man" **eh** Ren came by holding out a newspaper with the headline being our victory in the Tourney as he said "someone's famous it seems" **wha** Ren said in a more girly version of my voice "LAVINIA'S PRECIOUS TO ME" Ren then said in a poorly attempted imitation of Lavinia's voice "oh Junpei I love you I love ah" Yami put his hand on Ren's shoulder saying "run" he held out a Battleaxe then Ren ran like the wind **oh I oh** loads of girls surrounded me saying "oh my Mao he's so cute" another got my hand saying "his hands are so little" **www** **what's going on** suddenly I pulled it away since a scale formed **not now dang it** I suddenly saw my hand morph to resemble the Exhilaration Rig albeit just slightly and not enough to alarm anyone **it looked like that when I had my Dragon form** I said "I um need to go" Lavinia nodded so I dashed off **why now off all times.**

* * *

After a quick run I managed to get to a cliff side area seeing my hand wasn't getting ant better **come on dang it I've** **tried firing blasts of Draconic power and even using the Burst command but I can't get rid of it** suddenly Chelsea came up **eep** she got my hand saying "it's ok" I nodded then she said "I know an absorption spell that should be able to turn your hand to normal although it'll put the extra power into me" I nodded saying "if you don't mind" **Chelsea's hips look good enough to no stop it Junpei don't be a** **perv** **ah man Dragon puberty sucks** she held my hand and started taking the power from it saying "Lavinia's lucky having a strong man like you protecting her" I nodded slightly saying "was I wrong to say all that" she shook her head saying "it was cute as Hell" **I want to protect Lavinia more than anything** Chelsea looked at me then when she was done with the absorption she said ** _Barrier Magic- No Peaking_** I gulped **oh no** Chelsea then stepped forward in an almost sensual way then she got got close enough she towered over me then said "Junpei you really outdid yourself" I shook a little till she undid her shirt and exposed her torso enough that she wasn't showing everything but enough that I could see her body saying "now you get a reward" **Chelsea why** I groaned **she doesn't know about my body becoming a Dragon's body** she told me "I don't mind you touching me Junpei I want you to be treated and I've been waiting for a man like you to spoil me" **argh I I** suddenly I felt something inside me **I don't want to hurt Chelsea but my body is telling me to ravage her it's screaming out for me to make her mine but I have to resist that urge to take her** she exposed her entire torso with her bra being the only thing keeping her covered **but she's fucking gorgeous I just wanna have a taste no Junpei bad pervert** I then said "Chelsea I've got a problem" she knelt down after redoing her shirt then I explained about the bodily changes Fafnir told me about I said "I know it's wimpy of me but I don't want to do anything like that with a girl to avoid hurting them" she told me "that's not wimpy that's just sweet that your taking the other person's thoughts into account" I nodded then she said "if you'd like I can try to find a way to limit what your going through" I smiled saying "thank you Chelsea" as we walked on I asked "could you um keep this secret" she imitated her lips being zipped shut **I nearly went to far with Chelsea she's a friend I don't want to hurt her.**

**Later that night**

After today's mess I got home with Lavinia-senpai I said "hey Mom" I waved at her as Lavinia said "me and Junpei are just going to do a little studying" Mom has tears in her eyes as she said "my baby boy's brought a woman home" she sniffled saying "he's becoming a man" **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** Dad imitated crying as he said "oh why why Junpei you could have been cute forever" I walked on with Lavinia to my room **I won't lie it feels confusing having her in my room** after we entered and Lavinia got out some guides she said "um Junpei there's something I need to do" she leaned down then kissed my cheek **hhhhhhhuuuuuh** I shook while my skin became redder than my hair and steam rose from my body **ahahaha** she told me "that's my way of saying thank you for what you did my hero" I told her "Lavi" she took my hand saying "Junpei I want you to drop the senpai part I trust you enough to call me Lavinia" I nodded then asked "I'll call you Lavi-chan a nickname from me that only I call you" I flailed my arms around then said "only if you approve" she told me "I'd love it Junpei" **Lavi** **-chan** **it's a nice little nickname for her** she sat on my bed till I asked "what happened after I passed out" I sat next to her.

As I sat there she told me "Agragor's been shamed and is locking himself at home since he lost to you and apparently he's gained a fear of Dragon's" **ah man I didn't mean for that** she told me "and a number of families have taken an interest in you due to how you beat him and my parents have taken an interest in you" she held her head down till I said "I couldn't have done this without you Lavi-chan" she seemed to like her nickname then I said "your really strong Lavi-chan without you we never could have done it" her cheeks went bright red then she cried lightly **oh no** I got closer saying "hey I'm sorry if I" she shook her head then said "I'm really happy despite the tears, it's just your always saying such sweet things and your not in it for anything you always make me feel special I" she got my hand then said "I really like it Junpei I really really like it whenever you say something nice like that even though I don't deserve any of it" **Lavinia** I said "let's skip studying for tonight and instead" I shifted her head to my chest saying "I know you like listening to it" **Lavinia is adorable** she smiled snuggling into me listening to my heartbeat as I stroked her hair for her saying "and I know you enjoy that" she smiled while purring like a cat **she's adorable** I told her "and listen you do deserve it you deserve every compliment you get and even more" she blushed **Lavi** **-chan** I ran my hand through her hair slower then I told her "your like a Queen Lavinia your kind, thoughtful and nothing short of beautiful as well as being stronger than anyone else and I think no I know for a fact if more people saw that this world would be a whole lot nicer" her cheeks went bright red and her ahoge shot up like a rocket then I told her "you deserve to be praised, loved, cared for and treated like the Queen you are and if anyone doesn't see how much of a Queen you are then they're simply ignorant to the amazing lady that is called Lavinia Leviathan" her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were full of devotion as we just lay there looking at eachother till Ignis swooped down and parked himself in his basket **it was thoughtful of Ruby to make that** I picked up his basket and set it down next to me and Lavinia as he chirped again **he's adorable** Lavinia said "Junpei I um" she shuffled closer asking "can I stay here tonight with you" **oh man I um** **oih** **I ah** I said without meaning to "yeah sure" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **Junpei you tiny moron you shouldn't have said that idiot moron Muppet fool** **ahahahah** **ok what do I do I can't take it back** Lavinia liked the stroking so much so when I moved my hand she said "did I say stop" I nodded and went back to stroking her hair **it's so soft** her eyes slowly closed out pure contentment and joy then she nuzzled herself into my chest more all the while I kept on stroking her hair **Lavi** **-chan is amazing she's strong and kind so much so that you can't help but feel at ease around her and she's really really beautiful there are days where I can't help but look at her she's just captivating and I love spending time with her** she let out a relaxed and adorable "ah" she smiled like a cat as I kept stroking her hair although using my free-hand I started to rub her belly which she liked twice as much *Doki* *Doki* **do I I** I gulped **why do I keep having these feelings for her they're too strong to be friendship or even admiration why can't I stop thinking about her everyday.**

* * *

**A little later**

**Lavinia's pov**

After me and Junpei had a little snuggle I went to get ready for bed **I feel safe around him it's nice** just then Santiago and Mother entered as I said "BB Brother Mother I had no idea you were coming" Mother said "I came to say something Lavinia" **Mommy I'm sorry I'm always weak** she got my hand saying "I'm proud of you Lavinia" **HH huh** she smiled saying "I'm proud of the woman you've become a strong but kind one" **Mommy** she told me "your Father wanted to come but sadly he's having to handle the termination of the marriage contract between you and Agragor" I nodded then she hugged me saying "seeing you out there fighting Agragor alongside your Troupe it really made me smile seeing how far you've come" Junpei came down **oh I oh** his muscles were visible in his pajamas **he's really well built** Mother said "and you must be Junpei my daughter's Grunt I'm Lucinda Lavinia's Mother" he got embarrassed then rapidly bowed his head saying "it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Lucinda" **he's adorable when embarrassed** Mother got a call saying "I've got to take my leave I'll see you both soon" I hugged Mother and Santiago one more time **it was nice seeing them** I walked to bed with Junpei.

After we got there he said "I'll um sleep in a futon if you want" I however scooped him up and set him down saying "I'm alright sharing" he lay besides me then said "um Lavi-chan I um need to say something" I nodded then he said "you are beautiful" **Junpei** I felt my cheeks going red then I said "Junpei I just thank you" I stroked his hair saying "I love it when you say I'm beautiful" I smiled then I hugged him while dozing off **Junpei I get it now** I saw him fall asleep instantly **I get why you make me so happy because I** my cheeks went red **I love you that's why I'm in love with you and it drives me crazy not being able to tell you how I feel for you, I hate how jealous I feel whenever other girls are with you but in the end you make me feel happy and loved in ways I didn't think possible Junpei you say I gave you a second chance at life but your wrong you gave me a second chance at mine you alone make me so happy even on days where I shouldn't be I'm so happy around you my heart feels like it could explode yet whenever I hear you speak your voice makes me so happy inside** I then went to sleep.

**About 8 hours later**

I suddenly got woken up as Junpei started shaking and moving about while saying "Takeshi-san I'm sorry please I'm sorry don't ah" he woke up screaming **Junpei** he started shaking **Junpei what happened** Ruby entered from the nextdoor bedroom clearly having been woken up by him as was Ignis then I said "Junpei I'm here it's just us" he shivered and suddenly cried **what happened to you** I held his head against my breasts saying "your home Ruby and Ignis are here with us don't worry" just then I saw the scars on his back **what happened to him those don't look accidental and they couldn't be self inflicted** Principal Sitri and Shura entered then she said "Junpei honey I'm here" she held him as he said "I'm scared Mommy" **is this bullying related** me and Ruby left then be while Ignis rested on my head **I can see why Junpei likes this it's so warm and fluffy having a Phoenix on your head** Principal Sitri then said "Lavinia and Ruby what I'm about to tell you must not be heard by another soul" I nodded **what happened** he told us "the scars on Junpei's back are a result of bullying" **oh my Mao** I covered my mouth with my hands then sat down he told me "there was a boy at one of the middle schools he attended named Takeharu Takeshi a real nasty piece of work who bullied him none stop with extreme prejudice" **Junpei** he carried on saying "one day though Junpei had his lunch money stolen and when Takeshi demanded more Junpei couldn't give him it so he threw him in front of an oncoming truck" **oh good God** **that's horrible that's just horrific** the pain of saying the Lord's name didn't hurt anywhere near as what I just heard then I asked "so those are scars from his accident" he nodded then said "if the truck had been traveling any faster then Junpei would either be dead or confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life that's why on occasions he struggles to sit back all the way" **come to think of it I have noticed that I always presumed that he just had an awkward sitting posture but it was actually because of that** Ruby asked "what happened to the bully" Principal Sitri said "using the wealth of the Sitri Clan I got the best damn lawyers I could buy and assaulted Takeshi's family on every possible legal front I could suing his family for everything they were worth when in truth I wanted to feed the little bastard to my buddy Cerberus" **Junpei I'm sorry** Junpei himself said "I'm sorry for waking you all up" I however ran up and hugged him tightly.

* * *

As I hugged him I cried lightly saying "oh Junpei I had no idea" **poor thing** I stroked his hair saying "no matter what I won't let anyone hurt you again ok I'll do whatever I can to protect you" **Junpei my love I'm sorry** he held me as well then Principal Sitri said **_Barrier Magic- No Peaking_** me and Junpei got some privacy then I said "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe Junpei" he nodded **I want to protect him like he protects me** I stroked his hair saying "I want you to be happy with life" he looked up saying "if I'm being honest going to school with you and the others is what makes me happy" **Junpei** he told me "the Outer Class are misfits as is the Troupe but I can't get enough of you all every morning I'm happy going to school knowing I'm with you guys being in the Netherworld it's been so much better than the Human world at least here people want me in the Human world I had nobody outside my family who wanted me I was always unwanted but here I am wanted and that really makes me happy it sounds selfish but I really like it here" **Junpei** I nodded then kept stroking his hair. As I stroked it I said "then let's make a promise so you keep enjoying this world" I knelt down to his level saying "whenever danger comes about you can protect me as much as you want and I'll protect you as best I can because I know if we work together then nobody can stop us" he nodded saying "I'll become the strongest Grunt and you become the strongest Sovereign that way nobody can get in our way" I felt his body's shaking start to settle down then I said "if you become the strongest Grunt and I become the strongest Sovereign then this world will be ours for the taking nobody can stand against us if we fight together that's the truth" he nodded while I gave him a few small kisses on the forehead **Junpei my love** I nodded then we walked back to bed together **I'll protect you Junpei.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Lavinia arc and next chapter will begin the Excavator's arc


	22. Back to the meadow

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Three days later**

After my nightmare incident myself and the others got back to school as usual although Lavinia and Ruby have started to argue over who sleeps with me at night so hence why Dad said they should both share **hahaha I'm tiny so there's room very funny Dad** today however we're being sent back into the Familiar Meadow **let's hope this goes better** Baberi who'd just gotten in with us said "alright for today I'll be with you in order to make sure your safe and that you get good Familiars" **I wonder if** **Ignis's** **Mom is still here** Ignis himself appeared and chirped all the while he landed on my head I said "hey little guy" **I** **know he likes these** I got him one of his treats I made as Charles asked "how did you make those" I told them all "I just looked up what Phoenix's like to eat then I made a set of treats that are both tasty and fit with their diet" Ignis chirped louder **he's adorable** we all began walking forward to go scour for Familiars **I hope Lavinia is ok she seemed really upset the other night after my nightmare.**

When we began walking a small Dragon that was barely the size of a Human baby appeared **daw** he then sat on Kiyome's head and let out a tiny roar I said "I think he likes you Kiyome" she patted his head saying "he's mine then and I shall call him Kunpei" **he's sorta cute** the girls were saying how cute he is then I approached him saying "hey little ahrhahdhzhzhaejehshaah" I got electrocuted by him then I hit the floor **owie** stars started circling around my head while my face had the kind of electrocuted look that you'd find in a cartoon then Baberi told us "that everyone is a Balcius type Dragon they're knowing for picking women as their owners then having them as a mate in the future so as such they're very hostile towards men" **could have told me that earlier** Charles called out "JUNPEI DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT" Ren, Gunha and Shiba started playing fake violins while Ruby tried healing me **my head hurts** I murmured "Mommy I don't wanna go to school today" **head hurts** Fafnir audibly grunted at Kunpei in clear disgust.

After I got healed up we carried on then something hit my head **ok they must really be at low altitude** I saw a Familiar that looked like a small pirate ship then I asked "hey are you ok" he shook about saying "ahar me harties have ya seen me treasure" I shook my head saying "but if you like I could go help you look" **I've got Ignis for a Familiar so I'm not in the market for another but I can't just ignore his struggle** he said "ar you do me proud lad my treasure is a small green gem" I walked with him and Ignis who was flying by my side as o asked "could you show me where it last was" he nodded **wonder if he's going to be a ok** eventually we found it then I saw a cliff edge **hold on** I saw on a small stand that there was a green gem so I said "Ignis if I cry out for help can you go alert the others" he chirped in affirmation then I took my blazer off **alright then** I started climbing down the side of the cliff **I've only done this once during a middle school retreat to a summer camp but I remember a few things about rock climbing** I looked down and got a little worried **I should be able to survive the fall but I can't think like that** as I climbed down I got near the gem so I grabbed it **there** suddenly though I lost my grip and started to fall **oh crap** however I saw Blur running down the side of the cliff then he grabbed me and ran back up **he's fast.**

* * *

Once Blur was done getting us to the top he said "Junpei Junpei you shouldn't have climbed down there that was dangerous positively dangerous very very dangerous" **does he think faster than us** the others arrived then I saw the pirate ship so I said "hey is this your treasure" he was visibly overjoyed saying "my treasure my beautiful treasure" I gave it back then I waved him off saying "have fun with it" **at least he's happy** however he flew by me saying "not so fast laddy I can't ignore this big thing you've done for me can I reward you in anyway" I shook my head saying "it's ok I'm just happy you got it back" **he's happy I'm happy we're all happy** however he told me "nay I can't let it go I know what if I become your Familiar" I turned to Baberi who said "I have several hundred ones so why not" I turned back to the ship saying "if you'd like although you don't have to" he laughed in a pirate like way **he's kinda cute actually** I then got out one of the contract slips then said "oh right my name's Junpei Kamijou what's yours" he told me "you name me" **right what to name him ah ha I know** I said "Thatch" he liked that and got the contract formed.

**After school**

With school over for the day all of us got a Familiar however what said Familiar varied from person to person **of course Ren would pick the one that destroys a woman's clothes** I got home with Lavinia, Chelsea, Daniel, Kiyome and Ruby **Lavinia wants us for something** she then said "there's something I've been meaning to tell you all Mother's arranged for a weekend getaway during the break in four weeks time" Chelsea liked that idea then Daniel said "I'll admit a break sounds nice" **yeah it does** I smiled then walked on till I saw a few fliers **oh yeah after break there's the Daigan Festival going on and there's the Harvest parade and Lucifer Day jeez how many holidays does the Netherworld have** I sat down then suddenly Ruby snuggled into my right side **oh I oh** I patted her head saying "hey Ruby-chan" she smiled while snuggling into me till Lavinia in an adorably jealous manner clung onto my left side **what do I do help anyone kelp** suddenly though Kunpei appeared when Kiyome tried to sit by me I said "no no no nahahahwdhrhxhehebeyeheh" I got electrocuted again **God I'm gonna turn him into boots someday.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yami Dresengal  
> Race- Purebred Demon   
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 31st November  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'1 or 185 cm   
> Weight- 91 kg or 202 lbs   
> Hair colour- Black   
> Eye colour- Deep blue   
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Farrier  
> Fun facts- Despite his grumpy expression he's described as having innocent eyes, he's a master swordsman (he's the second most powerful swordsman in the story Daniel's first), he's based on the Autobot Silverbolt, despite his generally aggressive personality he's well-versed in numerous forms of art, music and dance (he'll never admit it though), he can't whistle, he has a strong hate for anything cheerful and he likes sleeping on trees instead of beds (he's a warrior at heart)


	23. Mission begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I'd like to mention about Charles is that his accent is described as being a blend between a Yorkshire accent and a Londoners accent however since such an accent is way too hard to do in written form that's why I've done his dialogue the way it is however if it helps just imagine him using that accent when he talks

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

 **Junpei's** **pov**

**The following day**

After I got Thatch as my Familiar I went back to school with the others however right now I'm on the roof with the boys since Lavinia and Chelsea are needing to talk about something with Dad **I like being around these guys** as we sat in the classroom Ren said "hold on Blur I've gotta try something" he got out at least eight large bottles of Cherry Coke and lot's of sweets then he asked "what happens to Blur on a sugar rush" Charles sat there then said "I'll admit I'm a little curious as well" **oh no even the pure guy's on board with this** Blur smirked a little saying "on one way to find out positively definitely absolutely" **oh no** Blur began drinking all the drinks at high speeds as the other boys chanted "BLUR BLUR BLUR BLUR BLUR BLUR BLUR BLUR BLUR" **this is gonna end badly** Blur then started to shake while his hair and eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue **oh hell no** small lightning bolts appeared then he said "I'm I'm I'm GOING INTO OVERDRIVE" Blur then started racing around the classroom and area around the class so quickly that he set fire to everything he ran on because of the sheer friction **this was a bad idea** we quickly vacated the classroom then Ren said "I regret everything" suddenly though a deep gravelly voice said "I regret nothing" **eh** a boy who stood a whole two feet above Charles entered **he's terrifying** Lucian said "Junpei allow me to introduce my other Tower Vincent Carmile" I bowed my head Vincent is as I mentioned an extremely tall handsome looking boy with long unkept black hair that ends at his shoulders and scarlet red eyes for his current outfit he's wearing the standard uniform for male students although his is modified with a black t-shirt and a noticeable pentagram necklace **he's so scary** Vincent grabbed me by my head and lifted me up then he sniffed **oh** **man please don't eat me** however he said "Dragon huh I can respect that" he put me down saying "so your the infamous Junpei Kamijou the others have been going on about" **oh man he's scary.**

After Vincent set me down Lucian asked "I thought you would stay at home" he threw down a set of papers saying "mandatory attendance policy is a bitch" **he gives off a lot of bad boy racer vibes** Vincent sat down on a rock saying "starting today I'm your new classmate so yeah have fun kiddies" **what is he** Fafnir said **_[he's an extremely powerful individual especially for his age]_** Vincent sinisterly smirked then Lucian said "he's not so bad don't worry" **wait** I asked "noob question guys but where'd Blur go" Mr Morokora walked in with his hands around Blur's neck while Dad and Lavinia followed him in **oh damn** Blur said "worth it" **well we're never doing that again** Lavinia put the fires out then Dad told us "Teams Abaddon, Mammon and Leviathan we need you for a mission only you can handle" **huh** he led us onwards then he said telepathically **_"despite_** ** _Mori's_** ** _moodiness I thought it was a pretty funny idea although Blur's burned out"_** I nodded.

 **In** **Fordwin's** **office**

After we all arrived he said "as you may or may not know Task Force 17 aka The Excavators disappeared without a trace in the region of Malebolge" Lucian remarked "what on Earth we're they doing there it's Ancient Satan territory" **I'm confused right now** I asked "who exactly are The Excavators" Charles told me "in the Netherworld there's countless Task Forces that act as advanced units for the army doing missions no regular soldier can do or won't do however The Excavators are known for being rejects among them on many occasions they're proven themselves to be rowdy, violent, arrogant, lowbrow, disobedient and heavily destructive hence why most Demon's either want then all dead or at the very least avoid them as much as possible" **they sound like real pieces of work** then Ren said "they're dubbed The Excavators because that's what your left doing whenever they go anywhere excavating the ruins" **ok they sound like bad news** Dad told us all "thing is I owe them one they backed me up during the last Civil War so now it's time to pay them back" I nodded then he said "your mission is to go in and rescue them or at the very least recover their bodies and then get out no need for heroics or grandiose displays of power I'd rather not send you kids into Ancient Satan territory" I nodded then he went over some final details **this'll be risky but I'll do my best to protect everyone** just then though Charles said "if I may I nominate Junpei to lead us" Yami said "I second that" **wait how longs he been there** I turned to Charles then Lucian said "I agree with Charles on this" **eh wait what** Mio said "he's got the creativity, care and focus to make this go smoothly" **eh why guys** I rubbed the back of my neck saying "guys you don't need to do this why not pick Lavi-chan I mean Lavinia or one of the other High-class Demon's here" **I shouldn't have used Lavinia's nickname damn** however Dad already said "too late your in charge" I groaned then said "Magnuson-kun would be a better choice than me he's not only focused and creative but he's got the intellect alongside the compassion and strength to make sure we all come back and most of all between me and him he's the one who knows what he's doing I just wing it he though has a plan" **I know you don't like leadership I'm sorry Charles** he said "Junpei I oh" we all left while debating who should be in charge.

**Quickly over to Charles's pov**

**In the locker rooms**

After the boys all left to go meet the others I got changed into my default casual outfit consisting of a brown leather aviator jacket similar to the kind used by the RAF, a set of brown leather gloves, black jeans and boots and finally a dark blue dress shirt then I sat down to try and think **why did Junpei pick me I'm not mad at him I just don't understand why me** I looked at my signet ring on my finger **oh Grandpa what would you do right now** I sighed audibly **Junpei I'm not a leader I'm just a soldier just another faceless warrior who's used for sacrifice I should be a Grunt in** **Mio's** **Troupe not an Empress that's meant for those capable of great things not me** Elvitsia entered saying "Charles we're ready" I nodded then she said "also they've decided to make Lord Lucian the leader since neither you nor Junpei-kun could decide between eachother" I nodded **phew if I was in charge then I would have messed up big time** Elvitsia then told me "you would have done great Charles" **Elvitsia** I looked down at her as she told me "I know you've got potential Charles" **Elvitsia** **I don't** she rested her head against my chest then put her arms around me **whhh** **why do I feel so happy right now** as she hugged me she told me "Charles I know your a strong man deep down I know there's an abundance of potential inside you and I want you to see that as well" **Elvitsia** I held her as well then said "I'm not a leader though" **_Barrier Magic- No Peaking_** I casted that spell then I told her via my telepathy **_"the truth is I don't see myself as someone who's worth it the only good thing about me is the fact that I've got Plata_** ** _Pantera_** ** _that's about_** _ **it for positive traits about me although you could argue being tall and handsome is a few good bonus points for me"**_ she giggled at the last part then she said _**"even if you don't see your worth and even if the world doesn't see it in my eyes your the greatest Hero there is I'll always believe in Charles Magnuson the Silver Sentinel"**_ I blushed lightly then we walked on.

**Four hours later**

As we took a jump ship to get to Malebolge Lucian said "alright as you know our jobs to go in and recover The Excavators" he tapped away showing the various members on the screen while describing them at the same time:

• **Gravel** "the leader of these big bozos he's over 12 feet tall has some extreme anger issues and is known for maximum devastation whenever he walks into the battlefield wouldn't wanna be the guy who reprimands this dude"

• **Grudge** "he's the Bombardier of their team by all accounts the guys a genius for aerial attacks but is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes down to them making him hard to work with unless your a member of The Excavators"

 **•Snapback** "he's the teams speedster according to several comments theres fast then theres Snapback I'd love for him and Blur to have a race"

 **•Dropkick** "everyone knows how bad tempered The Excavators are in general but this guys the genuine article he's the one who's the most mean, vicious and all-round dangerous of them he's also heavily unpredictable and sadistic so yeah have fun with that"

 **•Vendetta** "this dude is the most mysterious out of all of them it's been implied not even Vendetta himself knows his past yet despite that he's the only smart member so in other words the only one of them who can count to ten"

• **Hacksaw** "and finally we've got the most dangerous one of them this whatever he may be is just insane he's interested in only one thing and that's cutting his foes down to tiny pieces"

Lucian then turned the screen off then Gunha asked "if they're so dangerous why even try to save them" the others nodded at that till Kiyome asked "any idea what they were doing there anyway" Lucian brought up another tab then said "they went after this guy" **oh no** on the screen was Nefata Sabnock **not him** Junpei got confused then Mio explained "Nefata Sabnock is the son of Netata Sabnock a vile and sickening doctor from the Civil War Nefata though is determined to surpass his late Father, the Stanchions and the Seven Kings have been trying to arrest him for centuries now it seems he's found refuge with the Ancient Satan Confederacy" **damn it why him** I looked at the others **leader material or not if he harms them then I intend to bash his brains out with Plata** **Pantera** however Shiba had an alert for us.

Just as Shiba got ready he said "brace yourselves we've been spotted" **uh oh** I got ready as he said "evasive maneuvers inbound" he started moving faster **just one day without an explosion would be nice** he began evading as best he could all the while making sure he didn't get hit however I could see Stella wasn't doing so greatly **she's got motion sickness ah damn** I got up then said "Stella hold on alright" she nodded then Elvitsia started saying stuff to clam her down **come on Shiba you mad scientist wannabe I know you can do this** sadly though we got hit by something as he said "shit we've lost the right engine damn going down going down going down" **hold on** I opened the door on the side saying "Shiba redirect all the power you can to the left engine and Gunha-san could you find a safe place on the maps for Shiba to land" they both nodded then I leapt outside with my wings out **I'm not the best at flight but oh well** I went to the left side of the ship and lifted it up to try and support it **come on damn it move** I pushed upwards as hard as I could slowly but surely moving the ship up **come on Shiba** just then more anti-air attacks got fired at us **ah come on man** Shiba was trying his damnedest to avoid them till he said via his Telepathy _ **"Charles we're gonna have to go battering ram mode"**_ I kept on doing what I was doing then gulped **I feel really uneasy right now** I could see the base The Excavators were last seen in then Shiba crash landed into it **dang it man.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Shiba Orcus  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently), Human (Mage) (formerly)  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 5th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'7 or 171 cm  
> Weight- 71 kg or 158 lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Sacred Treasure- Genesis Concept  
> Bloodline ability- Repository  
> Fun facts- Despite considering Vincent to be his best friend he frequently gets into mischief with Charles outside of school, he's the weakest in the Outer Class in physical terms however he compensates for it with his intellect and being a prodigy Magic user, he has an IQ of 452, he's not based on anyone, as mentioned before he's a Magical prodigy enough that he's on the level of High Class Demon's and he's stated to sing in the shower a lot.


	24. Crashed

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

 **Junpei's** **pov**

After we crash landed inside the base Lucian said "heads up guys we've got company" I nodded saying _ **Kings Gauntlet**_ I stood by the others then Lucian said "Blur, Ren and Daniel take out the guys on the railings, Vincent and Gunha destroy their anti-aircraft guns, Shiba we need reinforcements, Junpei, Kiyome, Charles, Elvitsia, Alydia and Valentina you guys take out the ground troops everyone else cover the ship" I ran out as Charles said **_Plata_** ** _Pantera_** he started smashing his way through them while my Gauntlet said **_Rise_** I slammed my fist into a large chunk of metal that went flying destroying some of their airships **behind me** I dodged an attack then gave Kiyome a quick boost then she took that guy down **they're weak but I know they're just the small fries the big guys aren't here yet** I then slammed my fist into another foes face then I grabbed his rifle and fired it at a person trying to mount a turret **it's an energy rifle awesome** I kicked the rifle to Blur who caught it as I said "happy birthday" he chuckled then ran with the rifle firing **there's got to be some way of knowing where The Excavators are** I saw a terminal then Shiba got to my side saying "I'll handle this if you can cover me" I nodded then I saw his Footsoldier Monster's back us up **nice one** **Shiba-san** I suddenly saw a person trying to shoot him with a rifle so I quickly used a Barrier to block it **damn** Shiba said _**Knall**_ he made a cigar appear then he said "clip it" I nodded **this doesn't seem right** he told me "it's primed" **wait what** I threw it at a group of soldiers then it blew up on them **damn** I called out "SHIBA-SAN WHAT THE HECK" he chuckled saying "I like inventing" **seriously what's with him all his gadgets are like something out of a Bond movie** I quickly threw another then he said "done I've got the locations of Gravel, Grudge and Vendetta" I nodded.

After I nodded we managed to secure this area then Mio said "Valentina and Alydia stay and keep this area locker down" Lucian said "Rani and Ren you two help them" Ren nodded then Lucian turned to the rest of us saying "Charles you, me, Junpei and Daniel will go look for Gravel, Big sis Lavinia take Chelsea, Blur and Vincent to go find Grudge meanwhile Mio take Kiyome, Stella, Suzu and Penelope to go find Vendetta as of for the rest of you stay here and keep this area locked down Ren your in charge while I'm gone" he nodded saying "on it Boss" **he might be a hopeless pervert and he's far from the strongest person here but nobody here is remotely close to being as loyal as Ren is** I then ran off with my group **I'm coming Gravel** as we moved on I looked back for a second to send a telepathic message _ **"Ruby-chan just wait for me ok I'll be back as quick as a can"**_ I could feel her heart easing **I feel horrible for this she's barely adjusting to the real world now we're sending her into a warzone damn it all** suddenly though Fafnir said _**[Junpei he's here]**_ I asked "who" he told me _**[that black scaled bastard Vritra my eternal rival and the Seventh Dragon King]**_ I nodded as he explained _**[long ago before Humanity had discovered fire Dragon's reigned supreme over all**_ _ **with**_ _ **me and Vritra among the other Dragon Kings being the ones who would keep the others in order myself and Vritra were bitter rivals who always tried to tear one another apart during each encounter we had and for entire**_ _ **millennia**_ _ **we tried to beat one another time and time again we always fought till one day God stepped in]**_ I gulped and suffered a minor headache as did Charles, Daniel and Lucian then Fafnir explained _**[in order to prevent us getting so powerful that we could bring Armageddon early he sealed us both into Sacred Treasure's in my case it was the Exhilaration Rig that sit on your right hand and in**_ _ **Vritra's**_ _ **he was locked into the Exhilaration Rig's polar opposite the Osmosis Component]**_ the others just froze at that statement **oh no** Charles said "they've got a Top Tier Scared Treasure user" I gulped **oh no** as we moved on Fafnir told us _ **[the Osmosis Component has the ability to absorb it's targets powers after they come into contact with the talon if the user desires it they can even drain the targets life force so in other words it's easier to fight at a distance]**_ I nodded as Fafnir said _**[Junpei I know rivalries are a key part of Dragon culture and that your pretty tough in your own right however if**_ _ **Vritra's**_ _ **host appears I want you to run he's too powerful for you at your current state just run and don't fight him until you can summon your Victory Shift]**_ I nodded **out of all Sacred Treasure users I know only Shiba has unlocked his Victory Shift however for some reason he hates it so if I do come face to face with them then running is my best option** I kept on moving till some guards found us then Charles said _**Salto**_ _ **de**_ _ **Pantera**_ he unleashed three blast like attacks from his mace that took care of the guards **damn he's good** we moved on then Daniel said "doors aren't a problem for me" _**Key Sword**_ he made a sword shaped like a key then he put it against the door thus unlocking it **I'm gonna call that thing Kingdom** it opened slowly as he smiled.

As it opened we all walked in **alright let's see what's in here** Daniel said _**Flashlight**_ he made a sword that shone like a torch so we could look around better **why did he make that thing** just then I heard a low animalistic growl above us I said "I hope that's just Kiyome-chan's stomach" however a deep voice asked "me ask who are you" **oh crap** the lights activated then I saw a ginormous man clad in thick silver barbarian style armour with a few shining crimson jewels I said "my name's Junpei Kamijou me and my friends were sent by Fordwin to rescue you" he chuckled a little saying "me Gravel like Fordwin he funny man he good man" **his speech is broken I thought their lack of intellect was over exaggerated but not it seems like it's true** however he said "but I say leave I not worth it" **eh** I let my Demon wings out to get up to his head as he said "me Gravel got defeated by the Black Emperor me Gravel failed as warrior me Gravel not the strongest" **this reminds me of the me from before I met my friends** he held his head down then said "go me Gravel weak" I however sat on his shoulders saying "is this really what you are Gravel-san Gravel the leader of The Excavators, Gravel the hero of Disana Bridge but most of all Gravel the strongest" he lifted his head up till several guards came running towards us then I said "you got defeated and it's damaged your confidence I get that I really do but what would the real Gravel do if he was in this situation" his eyes flashed red then he started to break free **oh crap did I make a mistake** he said "me Gravel strong, me Gravel brave and ME GRAVEL KING" he broke free by smashing out of his restraints then stamped on one of the guards leaving them as a mess of blood and guts **ok I have really made a big mistake** he roared like a majestic lion then he shouted "JUNPEI ASSIST GRAVEL IN SMASHING STUPID MEN ME GRAVEL BREAK ALL OF THEM" he glowed bright red and made the ground shake while roaring even louder and more viciously **oh crap he's mad** I ran on with the others while Charles said "on a scale of one to Mr Morokora when he's caffeine deprived on a Monday morning just how screwed are these guys" Daniel said "I don't even think there's a word for the carnage that's coming" **this is definitely not my brightest idea.**

* * *

**Over to Ren's pov**

As we stood around the ship area I asked "Ruby-chan are you ok" she nodded weakly till she said "I'm sorry I'm not useful" **Junpei told us a little about her past poor girl** just then Shiba said "Ren we've got company up ahead" **great** I pulled my goggles down then tapped the right side of them turning them on **we've got big trouble and I don't mean Vincent when he's sleep deprived** I opened a set of portals by my side then said _**Barad**_ _ **and Maynard**_ in my right hand came Barad a pistol that was black in colour with red vein like accents and in my left hand came another pistol Maynard which was the same colour as Barad although Maynard was noticeably thicker **Shiba built these for me to use my Mana and Demonic power as ammunition it's not much I only have the equivalent of 50 ammo packs** I started firing on the approaching targets as I said "Shiba you got anything in that Mary Poppins bag of yours" he chuckled then said _**Regenschirm**_ he fired at them as well while saying "this brings back memories of Gartha huh" I summoned a Magical grenade then tossed it **wait** I then said "Elvitsia-san, Rani, Kaori-san and Valentina-san take up Interception positions, Shiba I'm gonna need some Monster's to cover our rear meanwhile Ruby-chan stay hidden don't come out unless you've got to" she nodded while using a Barrier spell to cover herself **she's not made for combat damn** just as she covered herself I fired a shot at an exposed exhaust pipe that made an explosion then Shiba finished making his Monster's.

As he made them I said "my goggles detected a Top Tier Scared Treasure user and it's not someone we know" he nodded with clear worry then I said "so much for covert" **if this is covert then I dread to think of how a full-blown seek and destroy mission would be** I then turned around as Shiba said "um Ren we've got company" several enemy air units came for us then I said "Shiba I'll be back in a tick" I ran towards the ledge **best way to take em down is to surprise them and that is my specialty** I leapt forward then I landed on the first jet and shot at the second ones engine **six more** I leapt from the one I was on while firing at the rest taking them out **gotta do this fast** I saw a large armoured figure blast through the roof of another area while seeing Lucian's spheres **so they got Gravel knew you could do it Boss** I took a deep breath while shooting my way through the air units **Lucian you gave me a chance to be the man I want to be without you I would have lost my sister and my will to live for that I am forever in your debt** I leapt between two jets while gunning down their pilots in one shot **damn I'm good** just after I took care of another I landed on the facilities roof **over 6 years ago my little sister Toru was diagnosed with a seemingly incurable disease the Doctors gave her a few months at best and well naturally I was devastated by the news all I wanted was to protect her because what's the point in saying your a big brother if you don't fight for your younger siblings but one day I received a bit of paper while wondering the streets of my hometown I didn't know what to make of it at first but then I found that paper was actually a Summoning sheet for a Demon to grant you one wish so I used it for Toru I wished that someone could come along and cure her of her sickness and give her the life she deserves that's when I met him** I ran across the rooftops while evading attacks from all around me **Lucian was the Demon I summoned he heeded my request and a week later Toru was so healthy you wouldn't even realise she was sick in the first place now she's in primary school enjoying every second of her life with friends she cares for she misses her big bro though** I sighed lightly **that's** **why I swore my loyalty to Lucian that day I knew I wouldn't be worth much but I had to do something to pay him back for it which is why I work so hard to be the best Grunt I can be in a way it's kinda like Junpei with Lady Lavinia** just then I leapt over a jet that tried to dive bomb me so I kicked it into the base **one more**.

Just as I turned around I fired a shot at the last jet taking it down **still got it** I then flew back to the others **I'm not the strongest Grunt full stop but I will be the best Grunt I can be in order to repay Lucian for what he did being Toru's big brother is one of the few things I can be proud of in life and he helped me keep that so I owe him big time** just as I landed though I saw the others had been beaten about and left defeated by a tall imposing figure who had a thick and bulky black suit of armour with dark purple accents across it and a jagged look to it so much so it looked like you'd cut yourself just tapping it the most distinctive part was the helmet which resembled a Dragon's head **that's the Top Tier I detected earlier** from the top right arm bracer came a large talon like claw **and it's Osmosis Component bollocks** the figure turned to me saying in a deep manly voice "you are with them" I remarked "what me no I'm just passing through don't mind me" **gotta stall him till Junpei gets here I have a basic idea of how the rivalry between Fafnir and Vritra is enough to know that this is Junpei's fight** I dodged a hit then I shot at his helmet then I fell back into a Teleportation circle **now** I fired a few shots from behind him till he tried to stab me with his talon I said "missed me missed wouldn't wanna kiss me" I then entered another Teleportation circle and fired on him again only to toss one of my grenades his way **Shiba you are a genius with this stuff** I fired on him again then said **_Mercury Magic- Silver Fang_** I sent a gigantic set of fang like teeth made of mercury to bite him **now** I shot at the exposed points of his armour in order to deal some damage **all armours follow that weakness they need to expose a bit of the wearer's body to allow the wearer to move without it you'd just be a standing or sitting duck** I leapt from a loose beam then I landed on the back of his neck to fire some more **Junpei where the hell are you** suddenly though the figure grabbed me and slammed me against the wall **damn** he leaned in saying "you are brave tacking on a stronger opponent knowing you can't win" I chuckled lightly saying "for all you know I might have just been out to impress the girls" **nah I wouldn't stand a chance half of them are into Charles and the rest are into Junpei don't get me wrong they're both great guys and I love and respect them both but I don't stand a chance with any of the girls here** I however said "I'm no Vegeta but Big Bang Attack" he looked to his right arm seeing I'd stuck a grenade there **from me to you jackass** it blew up then I landed on the floor albeit with a damaged back **definitely not my brightest idea scrapping with this guy** I tried to crawl away as best I could **seriously Junpei where the fuck are you man** I managed to use an invisibility spell to hide myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ren Sabuto  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently), Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- C Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th January  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'7 or 172 cm  
> Weight- 73 kg or 163 lbs  
> Hair colour- Bleach blond  
> Eye colour- Amber  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- His visor was made by Shiba, he has a hidden stash of porn in his closest, he's based on the Autobot Sideswipe, before Junpei came along he was the most expensive Grunt in the Netherworld, while not to the level Shiba Ren's still pretty good with machinery, he enjoys team based sports with basketball being his favourite and his favourite part of a woman is all of her body (pretty much he likes all women and all women hate him)


	25. Grudge

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Lavinia's pov**

As my group ran through the base I heard the sound of destruction in the distance alongside the sound of a beastial roar **is that Junpei** however Vincent sniffed saying "I can smell Shorty but it's not him causing that mess" **then either Charles has finally cut loose or their team found Gravel** Blur ran on then took down some guards while juggling a key card he handed it to me then I used it saying "open sesame" the doors opened only for a swarm of guards **uh oh** Vincent said "ah great" he got shot in the head **no** Chelsea cried out "VINCENT" however he said "Jesus Christ woman keep it down will ya your gonna give me a migraine" **how did he survive that** he got up then started to remove the bullet from his head using a set of extended claws saying "seriously bullets fucking hell you clowns aren't taking this seriously you could have assembled a cabinet at me and I'd be in more pain" **what is he** after a lot of blood and other parts of his skull got damaged he took the bullet out his skull all the while his head began regeneratingVincent then asked "oi Leviathan woman I'm gonna need a minute or two to myself with these guys could you, Speedy Gonzalez and Blondie take a step back" **Lucian warned me about his rudeness and cynicism** Vincent stepped back then suddenly let out a beastial growl asking "alright who's first huh LEMME HERE YA BEG FOR MERCY" he gained razor sharp teeth while drooling a little **he's a Werewolf huh** suddenly he let out a swarm of bats that started tearing apart the guards while also smashing the windows apart **he's a Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid my Mao** I looked on and gulped while Chelsea said "Vini if we ever have a Tourney against Lucian let's leave him to Junpei" I nodded **Lucian truly has a powerful** **Tower honestly given the beastial strength and speed of a Werewolf alongside the intellect and Magical power of a Vampire that might just make Vincent one of the most powerful people in Akademisk maybe even the Netherworld how did Lucian find him** he then bit some guys neck to drink his blood **Gerald would be vomitting right now** he reduced the guy to a dried up carcass as he said "ah I'm full now then let's get a squirt on" **what the hell is he** Blur started racing around **how do Lucian and Junpei understand what Blur's saying nevermind that how did Lucian get Blur as his servant** just then we saw a gigantic door so Vincent said "lemme have a shot at it" I nodded then he slammed his fist into it with all his might only to hurt himself **Magical protection damn** Chelsea started attacking it till Blur ran up the side of the walls then tapped something **wait what** he came back down saying something then Chelsea told us "he said there were locks so he's undone them" **how did she** **understand him** Gravel then came bursting through the walls with Junpei on his shoulders **Junpei I'm so happy your ok** Gravel called out "GRUDGE" he walked forward then tore off the doors to Grudge's cell.

**Over to Charles's pov**

After Gravel recovered Grudge he got told "Gravel your sword" Gravel tore open a container and pulled out his sword which looked more like a gigantic heap of metal with a handle on it **how does he lift that thing** suddenly though I got a call from Elvitsia ** _"Charles we got attacked by a big powerful opponent not even Shiba or Yami stood a chance against him please I'm scared"_** I clenched my fist saying "everyone go on without me I've got something to settle" I ran on **whoever hurt Elvitsia is gonna regret waking up this morning by the time I'm gonna they're gonna be hamburger meat** I just focused on running then I saw some guards **not today** I slammed Plata Pantera into the ground shouting "OUTTA THE WAY" **I can't waste time** just then I saw a tall figure with black armour about to attack my fellow Troupe members **no** I quickly got between the girls and a talon like weapon whole saying "big mistake" **now** I shifted my mace to the side making his talon hit the wall then I quickly returned it smacking him in the side **that ought to do it** I then said **_Terremoto_** ** _Pantera_** I charged my mace as high as I could then I slammed it against his head **according to Mio that much** **force should be enough to trigger a small sized Earthquake** just then he growled and slammed his fist into my chest then I went for a right hook getting me in the jaw **shit** I tried to hit him away till he shouted "ENOUGH OF THIS" he went for a downward slashed snapping my maces handle in two **no** I got kicked in the stomach then he stamped on my head with enough force to form a crater **Elvitsia** I held my hand out till I got kicked into the wall then the figure stabbed me in the shoulder **wait black armour talon weapon this is Osmosis Component** I cried out in pain as my energy got drained **no it can't end like this** I got pinned further against the wall with the talon going all the way through my shoulder **no this isn't happening** I then had a flashback.

**12 years ago**

**Kid Charles's pov**

I sat in the living room of my families manor with Grandpa as I asked "come on Grandpa tell me another war story" he chuckled saying "oh slugger it's getting time for bed" I pouted then he laughed **I wish I could be amazing like him he's a war hero** just then though I saw Father standing there with his usual disappointed expression on his face **I don't know what I did** Father left then Grandfather said "I'm sorry Charles" I nodded then asked "why does he hate me" he sighed **nothing I do is ever good enough** I wiped away a small tear **every idea I have is always shot down before I can even think about suggesting it by other children and adults what did I do wrong** Grandfather said "honestly I don't know what's up with him" I nodded then he walked me to my room **maybe it's just because I don't have any talent maybe that's why everyone looks down on me am I just a useless child it would explain why Father never looks at me and why other kids can't stand the sight of me and never listen to my ideas.**

* * *

**Back to the present day**

**Present day Charles's pov**

As I got my energy drained I remembered that **that's right I'm useless Dad has always hated me** I felt small tears in my eyes **Grandpa and Mom were the only ones who ever understood me growing up my brother and sisters distanced themselves from me all the time but Mom didn't** the figure slammed his fist into my chest a few times making my body twist in the talon adding more pain **why did I come here what did Mio see in me all those years ago the entire Netherworld is better off without me were it not for Mio I'd likely be off to some training school to become a full-time member of the army maybe I would have been better off with that if I never learned about Plata Pantera or the Supernatural for that matter maybe I'm better off just being forgotten** I then envisioned Elvitsia's smile in my mind **I know what I came here for** I then grabbed the talon despite it cutting my hand **Elvitsia I know I'm hopeless but your words give me hope I don't deserve any of them but they keep me going I'm just a soldier but I for you** I roared out "I'LL BE A WARRIOR" I tore the talon out of my body then held my right hand out **come on you chrome coloured pinecone** the figure said "it's useless I split your weapon in two" the severed handle came to my hand then I jammed it in the space between his forearm armour and upper arm armour **now** with his talon arm stuck I saw the head of the mace coming back then I slammed into his face shouting "I'M DONE SEEING PEOPLE I CARE FOR GETTING HURT I'VE HAD ENOUGH" I ran forward.

When I ran forward I slammed my fist into his chest then I pulled at an exposed piece of armour **I'm done with it** I managed to tear away his chest armour and left pauldron then I said "Ruby if you can focus on healing for now" she nodded and began healing Yami **he's the strongest in the hanger out of our group good** I groaned in pain **my arms about to literally drop off if I don't play my cards right I'll be unable to win damn it all** I got Plata Pantera's head and handle together then it miraculously repaired itself **well** **that's new** I held it in both hands then Stella said **_Thread Magic- Binding Threads_** my hands become binded as I said "thanks Stella now save your strength" she nodded **in my current condition I can buy two maybe three minutes for Ruby to heal them either that or the others will get back here it's not a lot so I've gotta make it count** I swung my mace then smashed more of the armour alongside the floor all the while the faces of my friends flashed in my head **guys you've never once deemed me incompetent even when I couldn't love myself you've always had my back all of you have been there for me in ways nobody ever has** just then the figure slammed his fist into my jaw damaging it **no** I managed to swing upwards taking him down **that's the kind of hit I've needed** just after I smacked him away he got back up then I saw his armour repair itself **ah come on man** he asked "impressive your body's beyond damaged and yet you still have the will to fight tell me what is your name" I panted a little then said "Charles Magnuson" he nodded **who is he** the figure said "you may call it Visored the current Black Emperor" **so it was Osmosis Component how the hell did the Ancient Satan's get him on their side damn it** just then he charged a cannon like weapon that was on his left arm **ah come on he's got a canon seriously Dragon type Sacred Treasure's are just one big cheat code** just as he fired it however his blast curved upwards instead of going straight **wait** Mio and the others including the entirety of The Excavators appeared **finally.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Santiago Leviathan  
> Race- Purebred Demon   
> Threat Level- SSS Class  
> Age- 20's (physically), over 500 (chronologically)  
> Birthday- 21st November  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'6 or 198 cm  
> Weight- 105 kg or 232 lbs  
> Hair colour- Violet   
> Eye colour- Bubblegum pink  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Empire of the Deep   
> Fun facts- His Troupe is the strongest team in the Netherworld, he's a skilled singer, he has a long-standing contract with Johan Faust Johann's ancestor, he's mastered every form of Magic and is skilled at numerous martial arts, he owns at least 6 different companies in the Human World, despite his reputation everyone forgets that he frequently got bad grades in school (especially in maths), he's based on the Autobot Sentinel Prime, he's proficient with firearms and he likes watching funny videos on YouTube in his spare time.


	26. Golden Glory Shell

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** ** _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_** , **_[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's** **pov**

Just as we arrived I saw Charles's wounded condition then he collapsed to his knees **no** I got to his side then he said "just a little tired that's all ah son of a gun that actually hurts" I saw the hole **he really does get hit on the shoulder a lot** the thread's around his hands came undone then he collapsed fully **Charles** he said "Junpei Visored the armoured man there he's the host of the Osmosis Component you know what this means right" I nodded **I'm scared he's definitely powerful** I clenched my fist as the Exhilaration Rig said _**Rise**_ Charles told me "as of now this is a fight between Dragon's I have none of us have any right to get in the way" I nodded **Fafnir-san I know you told me I should run but you know when someone hurts the people I love I can't turn my back** Fafnir told me _**[you really are a mad man Junpei Kamijou]**_ I nodded then I turned to Lucian saying "focus on getting the others out of here" he nodded then I ran forward **I'm so scared I can't stop shaking it's taking everything I have to not have a panic attack but this Visored person hurt my friends and that is something I can never forgive** I managed to land a quick hit on Visored's chest then I leapt back after he went for a right hook **gotta keep moving I can tell he's fast so if I want to win I can't afford to sit around** I dodged another hit then I went for a palm strike to his elbow followed by a shoulder barge to his stomach **his armours tougher than it seems wait** I collapsed to my knees **damn** Lavinia cried out "JUNPEI" I turned to her with a smirk **that's clever** I forced myself to stand up saying "your armours for more than just looking cool each spike has the same effect as the talon" Visored dispelled his helmet showing he was smirking as he said "clever boy" **oh no he's hot** Visored himself is a handsome looking man about a year or so older than me with long shoulder length dark red hair and aqua blue eyes he also had a noticeable scar on his left cheek **why are hot men always evil huh** just then an voice filled with venom and authority said _**[Fafnir I knew I could smell you]**_ Fafnir said _**[so you got yourself a new host eh Vritra]**_ Vritra told him _ **[at least mines strong yours is pitiful]**_ I groaned lightly **come on man did you have to say it out loud** Vritra then said _**[then again your hosts are only superior to mine in one way]**_ Fafnir asked _**[and what would that one way be]**_ Vritra told him _**[they are better at dying]**_ even Shiba laughed **ok I'll admit that wasn't half bad a burn** that however got on Fafnir's nerves **uh oh** Fafnir told him _**[at least my host has a goal in mind what about yours huh as far as I can see you've got a measly host you could have gained a mouse for a possessor and you'd have gotten a better deal]**_ I just stood there as the Rise command happened now and again all the while they bickered **this is the closest we'll ever get to a Draconic Yo Mama contest** just then Visored said "enough both of you I came here to face the Golden King and nothings stopping me" Vritra cleared his throat saying _**[indeed kill him now]**_ me and Visored ran forwards for eachother.

As we ran he made his helmet reappear then I slammed my fist into his jaw **gotta smash his armour apart then pull him out** the Exhilaration Rig then declared _ **Share**_ I transferred half the power to my other arm then I slammed my fists into him at rapid speeds **I can feel my arms breaking apart because of this but I can't stop not** I managed to get several good hits till Visored got me across my chest with his talon **damn** I was sent flying back then I felt a larger energy drain on my body **damn it** I coughed up a bit of blood **this isn't working** just as I tried to strike him again my stamina ran out **no** Visored told me "I shouldn't have faced you when you've used your strength on those small fries" **damn it he's right I used up all that power on them if I'd known I would be so stupid and tried to fight him then I would have saved the Exhilaration Rig** I forced myself to stand **but the others are counting on me** I clenched my fist **not done not yet not done not yet not done not yet not done not yet not done not yet** I gritted my teeth **I have to stand up but my body won't let me it's telling me to give in but I can't do that not when I have to fight for them** I got back up while clenching my fist saying "who said I was done come on who do you take me for" **I have to buy the others enough time to escape at least** Visored smirked then came for me again while I caught his fist with both my hands **come on body don't give up on me now** I could see veins blowing up and blood shooting out as Lavinia cried out "STOP IT" I turned to her as she begged "PLEASE JUST STOP JUNPEI YOUR BODY CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE YOUR ARMS HAVE BEEN PULVERISED AND I CAN'T BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW MUCH BLOOD YOU'VE LOST SO JUST STOP" I stumbled back after losing my grip then I wiped the blood from my cheek **it hurts all over.**

As I wiped it I said "I can't do that I refuse to give up" Visored looked at me as I said "all my life I gave up and held my head down because of bullies and because I never had any belief in myself I held my head down in shame and asked why me" I clenched my fist again shouting "WHEN I SHOULD HAVE HELD MY HEAD HIGH AND CRIED OUT TRY ME FOR SO LONG I WAS A WIMP WHO COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT BECAUSE OF YOU GUY'S I HAVE SOMETHING TO STRIVE FOR IT'S NOT AS AMBITIOUS AS MIO WANTING TO BRING THE HUMAN AND SUPERNATURAL WORLD'S TOGETHER, IT'S NOT DEEPLY PERSONAL LIKE SHIBA-SAN'S DREAM TO BUILD A TRUE GOLEM BUT I HAVE A DREAM WHAT I WANT IS TO PROTECT EVERYONE I LOVE IT'S NOT PERFECT BUT IT'S WHAT I WANT" Visored smacked me around as I said "I won't abandon my friends BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I AM NOW" just then a click came from the Exhilaration Rig **eh** I looked at it then it suddenly spread to cover my entire forearm **that's new** just then Fafnir said **_[so that's what you want huh Junpei to protect everyone]_** I nodded then he said **_[I'll warn you it's been a while since I activated this so we might be a little rusty at first]_** I got confused then he said **_[because of your desire to protect your loved ones_** _ **the systems of the Exhilaration Rig are reacting to it normally previous Golden King's saw the Exhilaration Rig as a tool to further their own power or just to fight, the power that you're awakening to hasn't been used in nearly 7 centuries because of the purity of that simple desire you have]**_ my other hand gained a golden glow to it then Fafnir said _**[this is the Victory Shift of the Exhilaration Rig now say it with me]**_ I nodded and said in unison with Fafnir **_Victory Shift-_** _**Golden Glory Shell**_ at that moment metal started to stretch and link up spreading across my body from the Exhilaration Rig then after a minute or two I became surrounded in a bulky golden suit of armour that had two large plates made out of the same metal that the Exhilaration Rig is made of covering my chest with multiple smaller plates underneath it, on my shoulders I had two larger shoulder pads that overlapped my shoulders a little but not enough to make it impossible to move and there was a set of vent like components that were moving a up and down almost as if they were waiting for something, the boots of the armour were so large and thick it looked like the a robots, on my left hand I gained a gauntlet that was an exact replica of the Exhilaration Rig the only difference being it was made for my left hand as apposed to my right, over my face I gained a helmet that covered everything on my head with the addition of two cooking knife sized antennas along with a triangular prism shaped face mask covering my mouth and a set of purple lenses that allowed me to see, on my chest was a large symbol of an Ouroboros Dragon that was red in colour the symbol itself took up most if not all of my chest as well as that I'd gained several more Draconic engravings across my body and finally I had a black mesh like substance underneath my armour acting as a body suit **I love it** Fafnir told me _**[unlike the standard form of the Exhilaration Rig in this armour rather than doubling your physical and Magical power every Rise multiplies your power 10 times what it was so say you had a Magical power of 6 you'd gain 60 in one Rise]**_ I nodded saying "anything else" suddenly a handle appeared from my back **what the** I grabbed it then it expanded into a battle axe which had a black handle but a golden blade with several Draconic engravings across it **so cool** I lifted it around then another handle appeared on the left side so I grabbed it **oh hell yes** when I got it in my hand a long barreled laser rifle like weapon appeared which was mostly black in colour but had a golden cover on the handle for it and it had a small scope on top of it **awesome although it's impossible to use both the rifle and axe at the same time** Fafnir said _**[that axe is the Kings Armament with it the user can cut through any physical material it hits although it's sorta useless against Magical barriers and that rifle is the Kings Blaster you've played enough video games to be able to figure out what it's used for]**_ I nodded then looked at Visored.

* * *

As I looked at Visored I told him "I'm done being the victim who people walk all over I'm through with that crap from now on anyone who tries to walk all over me is gonna learn why you never mess with a Dragon" **now then** Visored cracked his knuckles then said "finally the real Golden King is here" Vritra said **_[I forgot how repulsive that armour is Visored feel free to smash it into a million pieces]_** the two of us ran forward with Visored firing the arm mounted canon as he did **gotta be careful** I got hit in the shoulder but the armour managed to absorb the bulk of the impact **so it's not completely invulnerable but the heightened defence is certainly there that's actually good to know** I got closer then I slammed my fist into Visored's face followed by a swing with my axe he smacked it away then he threw a punch into my face **now** using Artkenas I managed to quickly get my fist to his right jaw then I slammed it into him sending him back a little **Blaster time** I got my blaster then I started firing on him several times enough that I caused noticeable marks despite his armours colour **now** I knelt down to fire more accurately all the while Visored blasted me a few times **wait** one of his shots hit an exposed fuel container that blew up behind me sending me flying forwards,as I flew I quickly fired another shot at Visored then he came for me forcing us out the window and onto a passing cruiser type airship **damn he's strong** I put my rifle away then I threw a punch at Visored's face with so much force it sounded like a bullet had been fired he did the same which led to us entering a slug fest of similar punches that didn't seem to end.

**Over to Lucian's pov**

As we sat there all of us watched Junpei fight **look at him go** Ren said "he's a tough guy despite his height" I nodded then said "indeed" **Junpei when I met you you were a sniveling coward who couldn't stand up for himself but now look at you you've become a powerful warrior who fights for the greater good and honestly I am so proud of you my friend** Junpei withstood a punch to the chest then unleashed another one that got Visored on his knees followed by Junpei grabbing his head and slammed his knee into it several times **wait** I looked at Gunha who said "little Rugrat had better stop stealing my moves man" **where does Junpei find the time for that** suddenly though more soldiers appeared till Gravel stamped his foot on the floor shouting "me Gravel no like you me Gravel crush people he no like" **he's like a puppy a 12 feet tall, hyper aggressive and hyper destructive puppy covered in armour who I wonder which circle of Hell he came from but still a puppy** Gravel roared till Grudge said "Gravel we watch Junpei" Gravel nodded then calmed down **even them honestly I don't know how Junpei does it but he seems to just draw people to him whenever you see him you just have this compulsion to follow him to the depths of Hell not because he's strong but because he's weak that's what makes him a good leader he knows what it's like being weaker than everyone else that's why people are inspired by him Demon's like myself and Big sis Lavinia inspire others because of our raw power and for her through her kindness but for Junpei it's not like that it's more than just because he knows what it's like to be weak he knows what it's like to be afraid chances are whenever we get scared he's just as afraid as the rest of us if not even more afraid however now he's able to take that fear and use it to push himself to survive even the harshest of battles that's why if people wonder whether to go left or right Junpei would simply have to say go forwards and they'd make a path from nothingness he's already becoming a mighty leader I'm proud of you Junpei.**


	27. Dragon Vs Dragon

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

As me and Visored clashed we both dealt an equal amount of damage to eachother **he's tough his fighting style is feral yet focused since he attacks with ferocious levels of force yet he's smart about it by applying to area's his opponents are weak in** the Exhilaration Rig declared _**Rise**_ I got a huge boost in power then I slammed my fist into his chest again while activating the thrusters on the armours right shoulder to increase the speed of which I strike alongside employing Artkenas **I have to be faster than anyone** I managed to get him then he slashed with his talon although I was able to block it with my axe's handle **now** I headbutted him then I delivered a kick to chest **I have to win** he went for a right hook then a spin kick finished by an axe kick **shit** I took that damage then I went for him again **I have to power through the pain** with a good punch I managed to hit him in the center of his chest sending him flying back as Fafnir said _**[Junpei use the blasters Destroyer Mode]**_ I nodded then got the blaster saying _ **Destroyer Mode**_ with one shot I tore apart the cruiser so much so me and Visored went flying through the air **so that's what it does** Fafnir warned though _**[you've only got 18 shots left for Destroyer Mode so be careful]**_ I nodded then landed on a roof not far from where the others were.

As I landed I went for another strike to Visored giving him no time to recover then I grabbed his face and slammed my fist into his chest over and over **I have to win** he broke free then he struck my jaw followed by a kick to my let then he ejected his talon to slash me across the chest **he's strong I can tell he's freaking tough** he cupped his hands together and slammed me into the floor, Visored said "to think I'd be so easily matched by you" he stood proud then said "I FREAKING LOVE IT FINALLY SOMEONE WHO CAN ACTUALLY MAKE ME BLEED IN BATTLE IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I FACED SOMEONE WHO COULD GIVE ME THIS MUCH OF THRILL FOR BATTLE" just then he came at me again and attacked me **gotta keep moving** I battled him with my axe against his talon all the while he only got faster against me **he's fast but I know Blur so I know this is nothing** I managed to grab his face and press down on his helmet **I'm ending this** he attempted to stab me with the talon of Osmosis Component but I managed to grab it enough to hold it away from my chest **wait I** **recognise that thing why do I remember seeing it this is the first time I've ever looked at it and yet when I see it I can't help but feel as though I've seen something important to me** I refocused on Visored till he broke free albeit at the cost of his helmet shattering slightly then he kicked me back to the others **ah man** I pulled myself up then Lavinia came to my side so I held her hand and nodded she said "Junpei let's go" I remarked "yeah that might be for the best" I tried to get up only to collapse to my knees **shit** I dispelled my helmet saying "just overdid it a little that's all no need to worry about me oh man" I felt my leg briefly shut down **ah man my body's acing** Visored appeared then suddenly an old man with crimson hair was sitting in a floating throne appeared saying "excellent Visored you brought me The Excavators, the Golden King, Laxus's little brother and the Leviathan Princess" I held onto Lavinia's hand tightly as the man perversely licked his lips **damn it** I saw my blaster on the floor next to me **I have to** **be quick and wait for the right moment.**

I sat there then he said "excellent now we can commence the Invasion of Lilithgan and return the" Visored said "about that Flauros" he pulled him out his chair then impaled him with his talon saying "there's a change of plan and management in the Ancient Satan Confederacy or should I say Odium" **Odium what's going on** Visored dropped Flauros to the floor saying "do you truly think I joined the Ancient Satan Confederacy to return them to power no I was merely fattening your group up to be absorbed by my own" several leaders of the Ancient Satan Confederacy appeared then Flauros said "EXTERMINATE HIM HE'S BETRAYED US I ORDER YOU I AM THE DESCENDANT OF ASTAROTH" however they simply laughed as did Visored who grabbed him by his head saying "and I am Visored the leader of Odium as of now this base including your factions territory belong to Odium the grandest army the Netherworld has ever conceived" **double crosses never end smoothly** Visored stood there saying "and for the record I think I should introduce myself" he dispelled his armour showing he was wearing a formal suit saying "I am Visored Lucifer I'm Lucifer's Grandson to be exact I'm the last of the Lucifer Clan" **Lucifer oh no** he exerted some of his Demonic power making even Gravel quake in fear **now I get why he surrendered so easily this power it's greater than even Magic type Demon's like Lucian or Lavinia and there doesn't seem to be an end to it** Flauros then got his head crushed under a large Demon's foot who was about Vincent's height then he asked "what shall we do about these ones Lord Visored" **we're dead I'm practically at my limit and the rest of us can't fight on** Visored however said "let them all go Junpei Kamijou and Charles Magnuson two of their members gave me a good fight so it would be a shame to end their lives now however know this as of today none of you are welcome in Odium territory if you enter it you will be destroyed on sight" I nodded then grabbed my blaster returning it to the Exhilaration Rig **man I'm beat** Lavinia supported me then Visored snapped his fingers opening a portal saying "this shall return you all to Akademisk now begone" we just left **we got The Excavators no need for more trouble although this mission derailed real quick.**

* * *

**Later that day back** **at Akademisk**

After we returned I just got discharged from the medical bay **Yami's** **condition is the worst of us all he's on a ventilator and several members of** **Mio's** **Troupe aren't doing so good either Charles is getting more treatment but he'll be unable to fight for a few days** I saw Dad outside with The Excavators then I said "Dad did I just restart the war between the Demon's I" we both sat down as I said "what if Odium start hurting people by the hundreds all that blood is on me" **I should have been more careful** he shook his head saying "true you couldn't go covert like I wanted but thanks to you The Excavators are back, everyone's alive and you got your Victory Shift from what I've heard so this wasn't all bad as of for the politics leave it to the pros like Barada or Santiago they know what they're doing I however don't" he did a confused face making my laugh a little **Dad** he then told me "there's definitely going to be a fallout from this but I can tell all will be well" Mom then arrived as Gravel said "me Gravel leave now bye bye Fordwin" Dad waved him off saying "see ya big guy" **Gravel's a nice guy when you get to know him** suddenly though he held out a badge to me saying "me Gravel like Junpei me Gravel say he one of us now, Junpei welcome among Excavators" **huh** he waved then left **well** **I'll be I'm now an Excavator** I waved Gravel off **I'm happy everyone got home alive** Mom walked with me and Dad saying "I've made dinner for tonight and yes I made extra for your big appetite Junpei" I remarked "Mom" I pouted while she giggled at that **she should save the teasing for Dad man.**

**Over to Charles's pov**

After I got my injuries tended to the others in the Troupe came up then Mio slapped me **totally deserve that** she readjusted her glasses saying "you idiot you left your team and faced someone way stronger than you and nearly died" I nodded then said "I understand" **Mio's** **always had more of a tough love approach to the Troupe then again what else can be expected of the Student Council president of Akademisk** she however said "but because of that you saved everyone" she bowed her head then told me "thank you Charles" **that's new** Elvitsia cane up to me then hugged me till I grunted in pain a little saying "sorry my arm's still a bit busted guess that fight nearly cost me an arm and a leg" they all deadpanned **come on that was funny** Shiba and Yani who were right next to me deadpanned as well then Shiba said "never do that again got it Charles" **I thought it was funny** I pouted then Shiba got moved to another room till the girls started arguing over who hangs out with me **fight over Junpei he deserves a harem** I pulled myself up only to stumble a little **shit** I got up saying "I'm gonna grab a drink" **at least my jacket got fixed Mom would kill me if I got it damaged** I sighed **Mom's the only one alive now who understands me anymore Grandpa died about two years ago he was at peace knowing his family was with him but if I loose Mom I've got nobody** I used the vending machine while resting my head against it **my family are a long line of soldiers in the British army for countless generations the Magnuson family have served our country with pride Grandpa worked in a number of roles during World War 2 ranging from being an infantry trooper to a pilot in the RAF and even a Spy master for a bit and Dad currently works as a high ranking General in the army I was supposed to go to a prestigious school in order to learn and in time join the army myself but Mio making me her Empress put a crater sized hole in that plan since because of it I went to the Netherworld and eventually Akademisk instead of the school picked out, me and Dad haven't talked for a nearly two years because of it Mom and me meet up when we're both free usually on holidays so I'm not completely cut off but still** the drink finally dropped **apparently Mom, Dad and all my siblings are coming for the** **Daigan** **Festival that'll be awkward** suddenly Elvitsia came by me and got my drink for me **she's nice.**

When she did that I sat down with her and asked "hey Elvitsia can I ask you something" she nodded **I haven't really talked much about it** I said "in a totally hypothetical situation say there's someone you haven't talked to in years and say they suddenly show up in your life what's the most appropriate reaction" I opened the drinks can as she said "well if it's someone you enjoyed being then naturally you'd be happy to see them but if it's someone you didn't like then understandably you'd want to get angry" I nodded **aside from Junpei, Shiba and Mio** **Elvitsia** **is the only other person I'm really close to in Akademisk** I then said "well what if your relationship with the other person was well strained you could say hypothetically of course" **she's not entirely aware of my situation** she told me "well if you wanted to repair the connection with the other person I'd say give it a go if not then don't I'm sorry it's not perfect advice" I nodded **she's more of a help than she realises** I put my left arm around her and held her close to my body she blushed lightly then muttered "Ch Charles" I turned to her and smiled lightly then she rested her head against my shoulder falling asleep in the process **this warmth is this how Junpei feels whenever he's around Lady Lavinia** I held her close **Elvitsia** **is someone who always supports me and she's someone I want to protect I can't do many things right but I can do that right at least be the one who takes an attack for her and protects her at all costs** I held her closer while brushing aside a strand of hair that fell to her face.


	28. Lucian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Excavators arc and next chapter will begin the Daigan arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Gunha Sorajima  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- A Class  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 19th April  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'8 or 172 cm  
> Weight- 76 kg or 169 lbs  
> Hair colour- Ink black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Custom Demonic power- Conduit  
> Fun facts- He's won numerous art contests, he likes small animals, he's an amateur hunter, because of his Demon physiology and because he drank it a bit with his Dad on Earth he's gained a strong resistance to alcohol, him and Riseara get on well, he's based on the Autobot Brawn, he really likes meat based meals (to a near comical degree), he works out a lot and he's smart enough that Shiba considers him his intellectual rival showing how smart he actually is

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _ **Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities**_ , _**[For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Two days later**

After me and the others got out the hospital myself, Daniel, Charles and Yami all went over to Lucian's house since we've planned an all boys day **Lavinia's having an all girls day so it's only right we do this although I get the feeling Yami just wanted to outdo the girls** I rang the doorbell then Ren answered it so we came in Charles asked "so any ideas of what to do" Ren chuckled lightly **oh no he's got something perverted in mind** we walked in as Lucian himself said "ah good you guys are here" I nodded then he said "I've got to go do something I'll meet you guys in the living room soon" I nodded **is he ok lately he's been distracted almost as though he's been dreading something** I walked on away from him till he asked "Junpei could you please come with me" I nodded after setting my backpack on the floor then I went with him **he seems like he needs to get something off his chest but what** Lucian had a worn out expression on his face that he doesn't usually have.

After a small walk we arrived at a small section at the back of the garden which reminded me of Ruby's garden **it's beautiful** Lucian lit a few incense sticks while setting down a bunch of flowers saying "two years ago today I lost someone important to me and well" I put my hand on his shoulder then told him "I understand" he nodded **Lucian** I asked "if you don't mind me asking who was it" he took a deep breath saying "Lyira her name was Lyira" **he never said he had a girlfriend** he had a small tear in his eyes as he said "are you aware that the Fairy realm and Netherworld aren't on speaking terms right now" I nodded **Lucian what did you go through** he told me "it's my fault" he sat down telling me "let me tell you a story it's a painful one so I'm sorry" he sat by me.

**Two years prior**

**Lucian's pov**

I'd just gotten through the portal to enter the Fairy realm **alrighty then time to find me an Empress Fairy's naturally have lots of Magic I've got Gunha and Vincent to cover physical strength, Ren for trickery and Shiba for creativity soon I'll have a mighty team** I had a goofy smileas I walked around I saw a gigantic tree **couldn't hurt to get a decent view** however just as I got to the top I saw a girl sitting there singing **she's pretty and so is her voice** the girl had long auburn hair that fell at her ankles and chestnut brown eyes she was currently wearing a simple white dress that fell to her ankles just like her hair **don't be a pervert Lucian it's a bad thing to do** she then said "I know your there" I stepped forward then held my hands out and said telepathically _ **"I'm not here to hurt you I just came looking to add to my Troupe I'm a High Class Demon you see"**_ she nodded then said _**"Lucian Abaddon I see I'll admit having a Demon roam freely is troubling but you seem harmless"**_ I stepped forward till I asked "do you sing a lot" she nodded saying "whenever I can" **her voice is pretty** she must have heard me say that in my mind since she blushed a little she told me mentally _ **"my name's Lyira"**_ I nodded till I asked _**"as in Princess Lyira"**_ she nodded then I asked _**"do you not like talking"**_ she told me mentally _**"I um I no I don't"**_ she cutely fidgeted saying _**"I don't feel confident talking through words unless I'm signing it's dumb I know but"**_ I smiled at her saying _**"I think it's sorta cute actually"**_ me and her sat down for a bit.

**700 years later in the Fairy realm**  
**(For the rest of the world though it's been two weeks)**

After me and Lyira spent a lot of time together we've become quite comfortable around eachother currently though me and her are laying on a bed of flower petals as I said "this is nice" she nodded **Lyira** suddenly though I heard something in her mind via the Telepathic link _**"Lucian came looking for an Empress to add to his Troupe if only he'd pick me then I could leave the Fairy realm I hate being the Princess I never get time to myself but Lucian he treats me like a person not a Princess"**_ she suddenly realised what was going on so I got her hand saying _**"I'd be honoured to have someone as amazing as you as my Empress"**_ my cheeks went red as I told her _**"I'd like it if you were more than just an Empress in my Troupe I um would like you to be my Empress full stop"**_ she realised what I meant **she's gonna say no and be put off me forever now** she suddenly leapt over and hugged me tightly nodding really fast saying _**"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES Lucian I'll be your Empress"**_ I felt my cheeks getting redder then we leaned in to kiss **Lyira your the only one who gets me anymore outside my Troupe only Big sis Lavinia and Big sis Lucretzia get me I'm an outcast and a freak among my kind but you haven't shown me any ill will** our lips just started to touch till some men with guns appeared **what** I got up after manifesting some spheres till one said "target found" **target do they mean me or Lyira if so we're both in danger** I sent my spheres at them till one fired a pistol like weapon so I dodged however it went behind me hitting Lyira **no** she stumbled a little then after taking her in my arms I said "here I'll use my Empress piece" I got out the figurine that makes the Empress piece that being a one of a woman in a long gown with a sceptre in her hand and a crown on her head **please don't die** I tried to use till a man yelled "YOU KILLED HER" **no** he pulled my Empress piece away using telekinesis then he started shouting things at me **Lyira no please no**.

**Back to the present day**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After Lucian finished his story he cried a fair bit saying "Lyira and me loved one another dearly I I" he was reduced to tears then I hugged him tightly to comfort him **Lucian I had no idea this happened** he cried saying "I really miss her all I want is for her to come back but she's gone" I held him then said "Lucian I'm sorry I never realised that you'd been hurt like this" I looked him in the eyes **I'm sorry** I said "I've been so devoted to overcoming my issues that I forgot about you, your my best friend and I did that I'm shitty guy I know" he shook his head then told me "your not a shitty guy Junpei it's natural to worry about yourself" **this world or any world for that matter does not deserve Lucian** he told me "I really enjoy spending time with you and to be honest it's because of you that I've been able to come to terms with Lyira" he went to the little shrine then said "I can't being her back to life when a Fairy dies they return to the forest and are reborn but I refuse to forget her she still means everything to me and if I forgot her now I'd be a truly shitty guy" **he really does love her** however he then took off his shirt and said "in my anger towards Lyira's death I punished myself in the only way that works" he exposed his back showing his wings had been cut off crudely from the looks of things **Lucian** he turned to me as I asked "then how have your wings appeared whenever you're at school" he telepathically said **_"_** _ **Illusion**_ ** _Magic and Magical Telekinesis to levitate myself"_** he sighed **what Lucian did it's called Luga Kaimai** he seemed to be upset

**_Explanation-_ **

**_Luga Kaimai_ **

**_A process in which Demon's cut off their own wings be it as a form of self punishment or punishment from others. Since the wings of a Demon are considered so important to them to the point where for some they're a point of pride that's why having them removed is considered the ultimate form of humiliation among their kind especially among High Class Demon's._ **

After Lucian redid his shirt he told me "you and her would have gotten along really well" **Lucian** he smiled then asked "if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a little" I nodded saying "you know how to get me if you need me" he smiled albeit weakly **Lucian I'm sorry you had to go through all this alone well starting today I'm gonna do everything I can to be there for you when I met you I was alone and afraid but because of you and** **Lavi** **-chan I've managed to fight through that fear you've been there for me when I needed you the most so I'll be there for you when you need me the most.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Visored Lucifer  
> Race- Cambion (3/4 Demon, 1/4 Human)  
> Threat Level- SSS Class  
> Age- 17-18  
> Birthday- 5th May  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 94 kg or 209 lbs  
> (both his weight and height are for his normal form when wearing his armour he's at least 8 ft tall)  
> Hair colour- Dark red  
> Eye colour- Aqua blue  
> Sacred Treasure- Osmosis Component  
> Bloodline ability- Twilight  
> Fun facts- Nobody knows how he got his scar, he uses Magic to make his suits and other clothes, he's also a Magical prodigy that greatly surpasses Shiba in talent and skill, he's based on the Decepticon leader Megatron, he's mastered 17 Human martial arts and multiple Demonic martial arts and the only people he trusts are Vritra, Deacon, Violator, Armada and the Predator unit of Odium


	29. Preparations for the festival

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _ **Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities**_ , _**[For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Four week's later**

After the incident with The Excavators we've all been kicking training up an awful lot mainly because the Daigan Festival is coming so we've got to really push ourselves **apparently the Festival's most popular event is the tournament if I end up in it I've got a plan to bear the others however I'm hoping the Mao's will be nice enough to not make me fight Vincent because if I do I'm dead meat** just as I finished training with my Victory Shift so I deactivated it **Golden Glory Shell is surprisingly easy to get the hang of I've managed to increase my time in the armour to several hours and from what I've learned about it the armour itself comes with a feature Fafnir called the Adaptability Matrix which allows it to redesign itself to compensate for the users limitations in my case the most glaring one is my height hence why the armours redone itself to boost me up whenever I'm inside it that way I don't suffer the shortness of it in a way it's kinda like having booster seat in a car** I saw Ruby looking upset by something **she's been upset by something for a while now come to think of it** Idecided to approached her asking "is everything ok Ruby-chan" she looked at me then said "I um haven't been sleeping well" **oh I oh** she shook a little saying "I can't stop fearing what Visored did to everyone and I was scared he'd kill you" a small tear appeared so I hugged her **Ruby-chan** she cried telling me "I'm scared of the world Junpei there's so many bad people out there" I let her hug me **I wanted her to stay behind but I didn't damn it I'm an idiot** I ran my hand through her hair **she's been through hell so of course she wouldn't want to go through it again** she told me "I'm scared" I nodded **Ruby-chan** I then told her telepathically ** _"if you want you can stay with me and Lavina besides I miss having you with me it was nice sharing a bed with someone I care for"_** she went bright red and nodded a little till Lavinia herself arrived alongside Chelsea, Kiyome and Daniel.

Once they arrived Lavinia smiled then said "aw" she pointed at me and Ruby while Chelsea giggled at us **tease** suddenly I saw more scales appearing on my arm **damn it no no no** I hid then and said "I've gotta go um" I fidgeted a little then they got the message **good timing because I actually need to go** I ran to the bathroom all the while more and more scales appeared I asked Fafnir internally **Fafnir-san do you know what's happening** he told me _**[I've got nothing although I do know someone who might be able to help us]**_ I nodded as he said _**[he goes by the name Quetzalcoatl he's one of the oldest Dragon's in existence and was once a Dragon King]**_ I finished up in the bathroom asking **what do you mean once a Dragon King** he explained to me _**[Quetzalcoatl is considered the wisest Dragon of all hence why he gave up his position as a Dragon King since he deemed the very thought of a Dragon King to be counterproductive as Dragons are ruled by no one but themselves so as a result he gave up his position as one but because of his wisdom he still holds considerable influence over us all in fact back when I was a little Whelp Quetzalcoatl was mine and**_ _ **Vritra's**_ _ **mentor he taught us both how to use our powers and he taught us the ways of a King]**_ I sat there listening **how do you teach a Dragon though** Fafnir then said _ **[I'll warn you though last time me and Quetzalcoatl met was before I got put in this damn gauntlet so he might not remember me yeah when it came down to non Dragon stuff the old sage was pretty senile then again he's as old as the universe so makes sense]**_ I headed back **did he just make a joke** **well that's new** I eventually got back to the others till suddenly I felt a splitting feeling in my head **damn not now** more scales formed then I saw the girls and started feeling those urges coming back **no bad Junpei no don't do it your better than that hold it back** I struggled a little then Lavinia asked "Junpei what's wrong" I looked at her **Lavinia she's beautiful but no Junpei hold back those urges** I took a deep breath then said "I need to talk" she sat me down then I explained my Dragon problem to them all.

After a bit I finished up saying "and because of it my body's been Draconifying at random moments without me wanting it to" I sighed then Lavinia said "so that's why I've had something poking me in the night it was your scales" Chelsea simply did a lewd chuckle **oh no** I went bright red out of embarrassment then Fafnir said _ **[I've explained about Quetzalcoatl to him so we've got a method of getting him through it although]**_ I looked at my hand as he explained _**[it'll have to be after the Daigan Festival the time it would take would mean you'd most likely miss it sadly]**_ I nodded then Lavinia said "well then shall we" I nodded **if I go meet this Quetzalcoatl person he could make me stronger than I am** I went to a secluded space after using my Demon wings then I calmed myself down **time to train with that power I've been working on** I focused my Demonic power into my left hand **in all** **the time I've spent at Akademisk I've been growing stronger and stronger everyday hour after hour I'm achieving new heights and it's all because of my loved ones the people I want to protect because of them I'm growing stronger** I got enough Demonic power in my hand then I shaped it into a bow and fired it at a nearby boulder blowing it apart with one arrow **I'm not interested in the Daigan Festival to win it but I will use it to show Lavinia and everyone else just how much I've grown as a person I'll fight to prove them I'm not weak anymore and that I'm able to protect them as well as** **myself I'll prove to them all that even a nobody like me can become somebody through hard work.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Shura Kamijou  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- A Class  
> Age- 42  
> Birthday- 5th March  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 57 kg 127 lbs  
> Hair colour- Cherry red  
> Eye colour- Cherry red  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- Herself, Junpei and Fordwin used to have movie nights prior to coming to the Netherworld, she claims the only good part of her first marriage was Junpei's birth, despite the Netherworld knowing of the relationship between her and Fordwin many High Class Demon's have approached her wanting to make her theirs (bad idea considering Fordwin has Gravel on speed dial), she's good at arts and crafts, she taught Junpei his singing skills, she's not based on anyone, her and the other Mother's of the Outer Class have become close friends and despite usually having the smile of an angel Fordwin mentions that when angered Shura is scarier than Lucifer


	30. Daigan festival

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _ **Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities**_ , _**[For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Junpei's** **pov**

**Several days later**

**In the locker room**

Since The Excavators incident myself and the others have been training day in day out to get stronger for today especially **for a lot of Demon's this Festival's their make or break chance to climb up the ranks** after we arrived at the stadium for the Daigan Festival myself and the boys of the Outer Class sat in the locker rooms to wait for the event to begin **Lavinia, Mio, Maria and Chelsea are banned from participating in the Festival because they're too powerful yet Lucian, Yami, Vincent and Shiba are seriously what's with the management of this Festival those guys are freaking** **Monster's** **for power** I saw Charles looking a down in the dumps **Charles your strong why can't you see that to be honest you might just be the strongest one here you've got all that power yet you don't see it** I clenched my fist **I'm going to prove to him just how strong he really is I'll show him that he's more powerful than he knows not because I hate him or even because I want to make him known among Demon's I'll do it because he's my friend and because I want to be him** I sighed a little bit **Charles is everything I wish I was he's tall, good looking and strong he's far more powerful than he knows I wish I was him he's just that amazing** my thoughts were cut short since the bell for the Festival began **let's go.**

After we got to the field of the stadium I got a little nervous **there's way more people than I thought there'd be** Mom and several teachers started parading banners that had supportive messages directed at me **wait what ok I can understand Mom doing that but the teachers I mean sure I help them out with their work around school whenever I'm not bed bound but I didn't think they'd do this for me** Lavinia and Chelsea waved from the stands all the while Ignis sat on Lavinia's head and Thatch floated by Chelsea **sadly I'm not allowed to use them for the Festival ah well Ignis is barely even a hatchling anyway so I doubt I could do much with him** just then Mr Morokora stood and blew a whistle that nearly deafened us all **ah come on man** he told us all "alright listen up scrubs your all here to represent not just Akademisk but also your entire generation don't fail got it" Ren remarked in a sneering voice "or what more homework" **ah shit** Mr Morokora told him "homeworks for students who can go home" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I gulped as did all the others present meanwhile Ren regretted everything he'd just said **I'm done for.**

After that incident Mr Morokora said "alright first rounds a Battle Royal don't fail K" he left **someone clearly hasn't had enough coffee today** at that moment several stone monuments appeared then Shiba said "so it's a free for all huh" _**Footsoldiers**_ he made his Monster's appear then he snapped his fingers making a small table, chair and a tea pot and cup appear **what the** he snapped his fingers again making a crossword puzzle book appear all the while he said "oh I'm not one for fighting like a Neanderthal so I'll let my boyos do it good day" **that cocky little asshole** just then I avoided an attack by Yami **uh oh** he chuckled then I became the target of other boys at school **no what's going on** they got out various weapons saying "you've been stealing the hearts of girls left right and centre so this IS A MOB OF ENVY" **Fafnir-san shall we** he remarked _**[let's save it for a bit for now why not show them that trick you've been working on**_ _ **hehehehe**_ _ **]**_ I chuckled then I held my hand out after leaping onto a rock **focus** I cleared my mind then eventually said _**Far Sight**_ a bow made of Demonic power manifested in my hand then I pulled the string back **ready aim fire** I fired at a Demon who was using a Grenade like item which when it hit blasted away him and most of the others near him triggering the Extraction system used for this match **better work on my archery skills** I landed then said "phew I was worried I'd blow myself up like attempt 15" I rubbed the back of my neck as other guys looked on

_**Junpei Kamijou** _   
_**Custom Demonic power- Far Sight** _

_**Through rigourous effort and training Junpei has created a bow that fires an arrow which will always hit it's target no matter what's obstructing it albeit at the cost of only being usable once every hour.** _

I then leapt over a sword attack from Yami thanks to Catastrophe Awareness.

* * *

After I dodged it I said _ **Kings Gauntlet**_ I blocked a hit from his sword thanks to the Exhilaration Rig protecting me **sorry Fafnir-san** since I unlocked my armour the Exhilaration Rig not only covers my right forearm but it now has several spiles sticking out of it and it's gained even more Draconic engravings **better watch out for the others** Vincent came for me as well saying "oi Yama-boy wanna tag team Smurf" **really** Yami nodded then I dodged a hit from both men **there's got to be some way to take advantage of them both come on think Junpei think** just as I evaded numerous hits and boosted my power I got an idea **I remember now Vol 3 page 17 I found out** **Yami's** **weapons have the same durability as the type of weapon he makes and Vol 4 page 2 Vincent despite his humongous size doesn't have that much stamina** I grabbed the edges of Yami's sword then I unleashed some of my Draconic fire breath at it **hope this works** eventually he got it free however his sword began melting **phew wait** on instinct I evaded Vincent's attack all the while managing to deliver a punch to him **I've got this** just then numerous people I both don't and do know appeared **Fafnir-san how quickly can you get it ready** he told me _**[about know]**_ I gave a smile filled with confidence then said out loud _ **Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I quickly donned my armour as they got ready for another attack, as they came at me Yami had another sword ready saying "no hard feelings Kamijou alright" I quickly got my axe out then blocked his attack as he said "but your far too adaptable to be left alone in this fight that's why eliminating you is our top priority" Blur, Vincent, Ren, Daniel, Penelope, Stella, Elvitsia and Kiyome gathered at his side **guys** Kiyome remarked "this isn't a betrayal alright" I nodded then said "then prove it to me by giving it your all" she nodded **if I play my cards right I can eliminate Kiyome, Vincent and Daniel in one go, Blur I'll have to be extra cautious of because of his speed meanwhile for the others I can just use my usual tactics and hopefully Ren isn't planning anything** **otherwise it'll put a real wrench in the works,** Kiyome came at me with her fists however I was able to react then deliver an uppercut to her face all the while saying "just know I hate hurting women ok so if I do hurt any here today I'm sorry" Kiyome simply came at me again **she's fast** I dodged a hit from her then Yami tagged in **damn** I got smacked into the air **wait my blaster** I saw it in midair since I got knocked out it's compartment then I got a glimpse of the future _ **"Ren's coming from the front but that's to distract you while Kiyome, Blur and Vincent go for you from behind"**_ I grabbed my blaster saying _**Destroyer Mode**_ I then turned around seeing Kiyome, Blur and Vincent **gotcha** I fired one shot which quickly blew a huge hole in the ground while also sending those three flying back including me **better not do that at short range ever again** I eventually landed **alright I put some distance between me and them time to plan.**

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

I sat in the stands with the others many people in our school watched in awe then an unknown High Class Demon said "how did he predict that would happen" a student of Akademisk asked "when did he unlock his Victory Shift" **idiots** Chelsea then pointed out "is it me or does Junpei seem different I'm not talking about his armour I mean him as well him" **come to think of it she's right** I sat there saying "since his run in with Visored and unlocking his Victory Shift Junpei has been getting more confident it's been over a week since he last had a panic attack during the day" **I can't talk about his nightmares if they want to know that's for him to talk about poor guy though he's been having nightmares about his accident more and more lately** just then Junpei fired another shot of his blaster that blew a hole in one of Shiba's barriers **he's on fire today** a number of students who often bullied Junpei started to shake as I said "he's not the scared kid anymore" **I might only have one Grunt but the single Grunt I have is one of the most reliable and trustworthy Grunts I could ask for that's all I've ever wanted when I built my Troupe I only wanted a one filled with people I can trust the fact that I have so many strong and powerful members is simply a bonus** I blushed lightly as I saw Junpei enter a battle of fists with Kiyome and Elvitsia.

**Back to** **Junpei's** **pov**

As I clashed with Kiyome and Elvitsia I saw a dent on my armour **damn** I leapt back then held my hand out to summon the Kings Armament back to my side **sorry buddy** I sliced through a boulder Kiyome threw then I hit her forehead with the pommel of my axe **behind me** I leapt up as Daniel had sent a white slash attack at me **the Air Slayer sword it's one of Daniel's best swords he can make** I dodged another slash then I said _**Draconic**_ _ **Curveball**_ he however cut through them then locked his sword with my axe **damn I need to overpower him quick he's fast so I need to be faster** just then I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me so I quickly fired a shot at the ground with my blaster knocking Blur off balance for a bit **now** I grabbed him then threw him at Daniel knocking them both back **behind me** I leapt up after a blast of Demonic power got sent for me then Lucian landed by my side saying "these bozos started ganging up on me all of a sudden" I nodded then he asked "how about a truce huh Ami" I smirked then put my blaster away **where the heck is Charles** I blocked another hit then Lucian fired some spheres at the same target all the while I did a spin kick to the guy behind Lucian after Lucian ducked **nice** the gauntlet said **_Rise X5_** I had all that power ready then said to Lucian **_Share_** I sent him all that power then for one more attack he said **_Sphère_** **_T_** ** _ournante_** he made hundreds of spheres appear then he spun them around similar to a tornado taking out countless people in the process **my armours been chipped** Fafnir however said **_[on it]_** he made it glow then my armour was instantly repaired **oh I am finding more reasons to like this bad boy everyday** Lucian finally stopped showing he'd defeated over a third of the competition in one go **damn** I high fived him as he said "Junpei how the hell do you handle the power of that armour" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "oops" instead of getting angry we just laughed and shared a fist bump **now then shall we** I saw Vincent appear with the others **uh oh** I got my blaster ready then I fired at Kiyome who came for me at full speed **for someone so short she's fast** I dodged then I sensed someone behind me **damn** I leapt out the way of Charles who smashed a huge hole in the ground with Plata Pantera **he mustn't have activated it's full charge yet** he picked it up all the while Lucian held off the others **what's the purpose of this match** I dodged another hit from Kiyome all the while blocking Yami **it doesn't feel right making us fight eachother especially knowing we're all friends wait a sec** I got a flash in my mind then I sheathed my axe saying "STOP" everyone in the Outer Class turned to me then I gathered them together.

* * *

Once we got together I said "don't you think it's kinda meaningless to fight eachother like this" Yami rested his sword on his shoulder then asked "how'd ya mean" I remarked "hear me out alright but I think Mr Morokora wasn't specific about how we pass this event because we're supposed to figure it out ourselves and don't you think a Battle Royal is a bit of a waste of time as an actual event fair enough if it something they did for fun especially given the fact that it's the first event if they did this like any other Festival they'd have a simple event say a race for example then they'd go for the Battle Royal using both events to filter out the competition" Lucian snapped his fingers **he gets it** he told me "they didn't want us to senselessly murder eachother because that sets the wrong kind of message" Shiba reappeared clapping his hands **what's he up to** he laughed saying "ah man I was waiting for you to get it" **he what** he readjusted his glasses then held out a pin that displayed something on a rock he told us "I hacked the schools mainframe and after snooping around I found exactly what you just described Junpei the entire point of this Battle Royal is to test teamwork" **what the** I asked "why hack it in the first place" he spun Regenschirm around saying "eh I was bored last night and it was either that or I hack someone's browser history and considering Ren was a potential target for that I thought best not I saw it once and never again" Ren got worried **yeah maybe not a good idea looking at a perverts browser history** Shiba told us "but in all fairness you got it right kiddo" **we're the same age more or less** the others then got ready.


	31. Teamwork

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** ** _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_** , **_[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's** **pov**

As everyone gathered around me I held my left hands Gauntlet up then suddenly a holographic map appeared **what the hell can't this thing do** white marks and red marks as Fafnir explained _**[the white marks on the map mark yourself and your allies meanwhile the red ones are your opponents in other words it's like every shooting game ever]**_ I nodded then tapped a white dot in amongst the red ones saying "alright looks like Gunha is handling things on his end meanwhile Rani's smashing them to bits *sigh* as per usual" I stood up asking "Lucian how many spheres can you make right now" he smirked saying "as many as we need" I nodded then I said "Yami-san Daniel-san and Vincent-san you guys go handle the other participants on the southeastern quadrant of the arena they should be fairly easy if you take them down together, Blur Stella-san and Kiyome-chan I'm gonna need you three to help set up a perimeter consisting of everything within a two mile radius of us if anyone that's not an Outer Class student appears turn em around or turn em to ash, Shiba-san if your able to I'm gonna need some of your Monster's to help them with that and again only if possible could you send some to secure the area when Daniel-san's group are done" he gave me a thumbs up and got to it then I said "Magnuson-kun take Elvitsia-san Penelope-san Alydia-san and Suzu-chan to Gunha's area then get him back here if anyone attacks you then by all means protect yourself but don't make that your number one priority if we're gonna need this we'll need his backup" **I will win this for us** I turned to Ren saying "Ren-san I get the feeling that a few people might try sneaking in here if you catch my drift" he spun his pistols in his hands then said "I get ya" he nodded then I turned to Lucian asking "Lucian the moment Gunha gets back I'm gonna need a rain of spheres as fast as you can make them fall" he nodded then said "I hear you and might I say your on fire today Junpei" **wait oh no** I covered my mouth then bowed my head after dispelling my helmet saying "I'm so sorry for being so demanding and if I came off as rude" Yami just laughed.

When he laughed he told me "kid I knew there's a reason I like you" he got his blade ready saying "let's do as he says" **huh but I practically bossed them around** Charles asked "what're you going to do and what about everyone else" I got my helmet back saying "the map showed that a number of participants are charging for this area my guess is to try and take us out so I'm gonna go hold them off" Shiba finished making his Monster's saying "your seriously suggesting trench warfare Junpei that comes with a lot of risks" I nodded then said "I know but it's the best I can come up with right now" he nodded then said "I'll go with you" I gave him a thumbs up **we can win this** I turned to Lucian after Rani arrived at our side as Lucian said "Rani are you ok" she nodded then I said "Lucian I'll leave this area under your command till I get back Rani-san Yuzu-san and Valentina-san stick with Lucian, everyone when your tasks are done meet back here and anyone who's not doing something with me" they went off without any complaints **I don't know why but something inside me felt right when I gave out those orders apart of me felt like that's what I'm meant to be doing being in charge of a group of people maybe not an army but a group of people I can count on it's strange** I got my axe ready while Shiba said before everyone departed "here" he handed out some blaster rifles similar to the kind used by the Ancient Satan Confederacy then told us "it's not much but better than nothing" we nodded and left for real this time **we will win this I'll win this for them everyone in the outside world deems the Outer Class to be weaklings and rejects well today we prove them wrong** I eventually arrived at the area we had planned then I saw plenty of good vantage points saying "alright let's get into position" **we just need to hold them off** I then said **_Zoom_** using the lenses of my armour I looked ahead similar to how binoculars work then I saw the approaching targets I said "remember this is still a Festival event so no killing" Shiba nodded then I got ready.

As I got ready I saw a number of men running for me so I said "so it's me your after very well then COME GET ME" I slashed a lot of them away then I blocked another hit only to knee him on the chest **now** I grabbed another guy by the face and spun him around to give me some space then I slammed him on the floor after drawing my blaster I fired a few shots at his chest enough that I managed to trigger the Extraction system **next** I dodged a hit then struck someone else in the face with the butt of my gun then I fired at his chest **on my left** I reacted just in time to get him with my axe **now then** I sheathed my axe all the while firing at them some more Shiba quickly handled them with Magic I couldn't even begin to comprehend till stone like humanoids came along Shiba said "Golem's most likely from _**Creation Magic**_ it's a type of Magic similar in nature to my Genesis Concept" I fired one a few of them asking "yeah and what's the difference" he blasted one calling out "mine don't break and bleed so easily" **I get it now** I smashed one in a single punch all the while I ran in to save Kaori from a swarm of them **damn it there's a lot of them**.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Seven Kings Stand**

**Santiago's pov**

As we watched the event taking place I saw Junpei fighting **he's on fire right now** he got hit with a fire Magic spell **me and my big mouth** I face palmed as Laxus said "ya jinxed something didn't you Santi" I chuckled then remarked "it's my unwanted superpower at this stage" Corinne remarked "at least Mio's safe from harm" I nodded then Nebura used his screening plate to zoom in on Junpei saying "I'm extra curious about that one" he tapped on the image getting Junpei's file for the tournament up then he said "so he's the Golden King hm" **in all the years I've known him I think this is the most I've ever heard** **Nebura** **talk in public usually he's tall dark and brooding** Barada remarked "Kamijou's supposed to be a Low Class Demon and yet he's beating Mid Class Demon's and a while ago he defeated Agragor a High Class Demon" I turned to him **he's made a deduction I know that look** Barada then said "I don't know where he's gained this sudden growth from in a few months he's already this strong" **good point for me it took years centuries even to get to the level I am for a long time I couldn't even control the water in a small glass yet I can now control entire oceans so what's with Kamijou** I leaned in saying "my sister truly has a fascinating Grunt" I carried on watching.

**Back to** **Junpei's** **pov**

After fighting off a few more people Kaori called out "WE'RE GETTING OVERRUN" Shiba shouted "RUNNING OUTTA STEAM AND FAST" **damn it** I fired a few more shots then said "where's that backup" just then Ren leapt from a clifftop that formed at the start of the match then he drop kicked someone then after climbing over them with snake like precision he fired at someone else taking them out **phew he's here** Charles, Elvitsia, Penelope, Alydia, Gunha, Yami, Daniel and Vincent arrived giving us a fighting chance again **that was the mistake I made I scattered everyone out too far I made a critical mistake but not a fatal one not yet at least** I fired some more shots then I rushed to cover Ren using my axe **now** I quickly cut through a Golem that appeared then I sliced through some more allowing Ren to quickly fire at some more as he said "I think we're done here Junpei" I nodded till a gigantic bull like beast appeared then he said "uh Junpei" **uh oh** I said to the others "I take it that's not meant to be there" Shiba scanned it saying "it's a Hell Beast so in other words no it's not meant to be here" I nodded **if that thing goes out of control we're all in danger my body's telling me to run and I really want to** I saw the others looking terrified **but my mind is made up I won't run away I'll fight back against this unlucky situation** at that moment it was as if my body acted on its own making me run forward towards the beast as I shouted "EVERYONE FALL BACK" they did that **I won't be afraid I'm done being afraid** I charged even faster ahead as the Monster saw me then I clenched my right hand **I was always afraid everyday I feared my life would be an unfulfilling one and that I didn't deserve to live but I'm through with thinking like that so what if bullies say I deserve to die so what if I'm a looser the only one who can decide if I deserve to live is me nobody else it's taken me so long to realise this but now I get it** at that moment the vents on my shoulders opened up then some opened on my back and the soles of my feet creating a thruster like effect that let me fly into the air **now** I held my axe ready saying "SIT DOWN YA OVERGROWN BULL" I drove my axe into its head taking it down **phew** I however had a new issue since the thrusters failed on me **uh oh** I started falling all the while screaming my head off **I'm afraid of heights oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man** **HELLLLLLLPPPPPP** Shiba made a Magic Circle that managed to catch me.

Once he caught me he came to my side saying "easy big guy" I shook my head around **oh man** I got behind a corner then dispelled my helmet and began vomitting **oh man I oh crud** I eventually stopped saying "ah I'm really sorry you had to witness that" I wiped my brow and mouth using a tissue saying "I don't like heights that much and well that's what happens when I get exposed to them" Shiba asked "what about the towers at school" I shook my head saying "I'm alright if it's a tall building it's just say if I'm in a plane or in the case of what just happened falling" he nodded **I blame Dad and that roller coaster he brought me on as a kid seriously I thought I was in Hell during that whole thing** Vincent tossed a breath mint then I used it saying "thank you" **now who's next** I saw that the match ended **with the exception of Ruby and Chelsea who aren't competing at all everyone in the Outer Class made it to the next round phew.**


	32. Onto the next round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't do it a few chapters ago so I'll do it here Visored is in fact the main antagonist for the story so him and Junpei are going to tango quite frequently.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _ **Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities**_ , _**[For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Charles's** **pov**

**An hour later**

After we all got our injuries tended to I started to head down the hall to get back to the ring till Dad said "Charles" I turned around **lecture time here we come** Dad stepped forward saying "why didn't you take charge during that fight where's your Magnuson pride" I sighed saying "I allowed Junpei to take charge because it made more sense he had the strength to protect us, the intellect to lead us and the charisma to win everyone over sir" I held my hands behind my back **this is the only way to get him to leave me be** he walked on saying "just try not to make a fool of yourself" I clenched my fist while keeping it behind me **damn him just damn him he's always been like this such a** **condescending** **and opinionated bastard always going on about Magnuson pride this Magnuson pride that why can't he accept I'm not like him I'm not a leader I'm just a simple soldier that's all I am** just then Junpei appeared with a drink in his hand saying "huh oh hi Magnuson-kun" I waved at him as he asked "hey are you alright you seem annoyed by something" I ran my hand through my hair **I can't hold it in any longer** I walked with him to a secluded corner saying "Junpei I need to admit something" he stood there attentively.

**Over to** **Junpei's** **pov**

As I stood there Chalres told me "as I've mentioned before my family are a Military family war is practically in our veins all of us do at some stage work for the army in some way even if it's just as an assistant to a General it's practically a tradition" he sighed as I asked "and I take it that you don't like this tradition" he shook his head then he told me "my whole life my Dad wanted me to be someone I'm not he expects me to be a leader but I'm not" **Charles** he told me "he doesn't get it at all I'm not him I'm just a disposable pawn" I noticed a tear in his eye while his body started to shake a bit then he told me "it never mattered what I wanted in life all that mattered was what he wanted my whole life was dictated by him and him alone coming to this school was the first thing I've decided for myself that Dad couldn't put a stop to" **Charles I get it now you don't look down on yourself because you don't see your power you look down on yourself because you never had the freedom for your own beliefs** I took a deep breath saying "I get what it's like having a Dad you hate I mean my biological Dad not Fordwin sure he's a prankster but I love him to bits but my real Dad is a bastard" I sighed deeply then asked "could you keep this between us" he imitated his lips getting zipped shut as I said "my biological Dad Junatro Kamijou cheated on my Mom for six whole years he went behind her back with multiple women and when he wasn't he'd either drink his guts out or sleep while claiming to be a stay at home Dad" Charles just seemed angered by that saying "sounds like a real piece of shit" I nodded saying "and worse yet by the time Mom found out about the cheating she discovered he'd been stealing money from her solicitors business for years me and her think that's the only reason he married her haha" I tried to smile however I couldn't then I said "my point is I know what it's like having a parent you aren't on good terms with" **Lucian's the only other person I've told about Junatro no one else not even Lavinia or Ruby knows** Charles smiled a bit as he said "ya know this talk was good for me I've been trying to get that all off my chest for a while now thanks Junpei and please call me Charles from now on" I nodded then we walked together **this is what he's needed someone who understands him that's the thing about Charles he's got a big body and an even bigger heart but that's also his biggest weakness his heart is really sensitive and he's more emotionally fragile then he let's on.**

After me and Charles finished our talk we arrived on the stadium field with the others Lucian came up to me asking "are you alright after that whole fall incident" I nodded saying "I'll live preferably without anymore falls" Mr Morokora just smirked madly at that **oh no no no no no** he held out a button saying "next round pitfall escape" **I get the feeling he made the list for the events just to mess with us** he pushed the button then we fell down a pitfall that opened up **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I cried out in terror all the while the other guys did as well meanwhile Blur ran up the walls to escape **cheating dickhead** however an oil like substance appeared quickly taking away his Sacred Treasure's advantage then he fell with the rest of us **I am not dying like this** I pushed myself through the air then I got to the wall saying **_Earth Magic- Earth Shelf_** I made a platform for myself then I was joined by Lucian, Charles, Gunha, Rani and Riseara while Shiba got the others in our class **phew** I looked up saying "whelp only one way up" Gunha tried to fly up but he got electrocuted by something **what the** I managed to catch him then Lucian said "we're missing something there's literally no way up no matter what plan we pull and there's no way to get out of here" Ren then snapped his fingers saying "Boss your a genius I think I know what's going on here" he looked down then said "hey Blur no hard feelings K buddy" he pushed him down the pit **what the hell** just then however I heard Blur hit the floor **wait a second** I said "I get now Ren-san this isn't an escape mission" he gave me the thumbs up then I called out "I STILL HATE HEIGHTS" I went all the way down the shaft then I saw Blur at which point the others quickly joined me **I get it now the previous match tested us on our ability to work together meanwhile this match tests our bravery either the teachers were super thoughtful or Mr** **Morokora** **was needing an outlet for his sadism** just as we hit the bottom I saw another screen as Mr Morokora said "well done ya rugrats now down you go again" another pitfall opened **ah come on man** just then I let out my Demon wings and flew to a nearby wall saying "I've had enough of this stupid sadistic" just as I hit the wall it cracked like it wasn't even a wall **wait a sec** I said "guys tear away at the wall" the other students started to do that revealing multiple exists **yes** we all went through them.

* * *

Once we went through them we wound up on ground level **ah thank the Mao's** I got to my knees and praised the ground saying "I'll never forsake you again solid ground" Charles, Lucian, Yami, Ren, Rani, Shiba, Kiyome and Vincent **alright some of us made it out what about the rest of us** I turned to the side then Mr Morokora told us "congratulations you all make it to the tournament round meanwhile everyone else is outta the game" I sighed **guys I'm sorry** he then said "alright now take a break scrubs" **he's a horrible teacher just downright horrible** I walked on to go take a break with the others **they didn't deserve to be kicked out of the Festival like that they weren't doing anything wrong** I then saw those who lost as I said "I'm sorry guys I really am if you want to blame anyone blame me" Daniel shook his head saying "none of us blame you for anything Junpei except for all the copious amounts of food you go through sorry man but that's all you" I nodded till Gunha said "it was manly as hell that you've made it so far Kamijou considering once you'd have wet yourself under all the pressure" I nodded till I saw some of the students who bully me at school **no no no go away no I'm in a good mood today no** Lucian and the boys got around me almost as though they were trying to protect me but instead the bullies got to their knees as one said "PLEASE DON'T KILL US KAMIJOU" **eh** all of us got weirded out by the display before us **what's going on** Fafnir said _**[I believe the weaklings have finally realised the true food chain of Akademisk Academy]**_ I looked at my right hand as Fafnir manifested a diagram saying _**[here's the pecking order of Akademisk Academy you bully scrubs]**_ the diagram went from the lowest point first 

  1. Bullies
  2. Dirt
  3. Whatever creature lives in the dirt 
  4. Fafnir
  5. Fordwin
  6. Shura 
  7. Junpei 



I asked "why am I at the top Fafnir-san" he told me _**[simple your kind, courageous and strong so of course you belong at the top although don't tell your Mother I put her second]**_ I sensed something akin to fear within him **wait is he scared of Mom** meanwhile the bullies quivered in fear like scared children after seeing a haunted house for the first time.

While the bullies quivered Lucian said "well um oh hi Big sis Lavinia" I went to her **she's the best** , just as me and her went somewhere private she said "I'm so proud of you Junpei" she threw her arms around me **Lavi** **-chan** I returned the hug all the while she had tears **no** I looked at her asking "dd did I upset you Lavi-chan" she shook her head saying "it's just I remember once you were so weak that anyone could have beaten you but after seeing you fight earlier I oh man" she wiped her eyes then told me "as your Sovereign I feel nothing but pride right now just seeing how powerful you are now makes me so proud" I handed her a tissue then she wiped her tears a bit all the while I said "I'm sorry I made you cry" she smiled then I asked "um I um Lavi-chan when we're done with the Festival would you like to go somewhere together just me and you" her eyes lit up with the ahoge on her head shooting up like a rocket then she nodded repeatedly saying "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES" she seemed happy till I heard a familiar chirp **ah he's here** Ignis appeared then landed on my head all the while Lavinia stroked him saying "he's so soft and fluffy" I let her pat him more **I I I asked Lavinia on a date oh man I actually asked a girl on a date and a really pretty one I did it** I got excited **I never thought I could do it I asked a girl on a date** just then the alarm began for the next event so I walked on till Lavinia leaned down and kissed me on my forehead saying "for good luck" **I I I I I** my body froze up.


	33. Tournament begins

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** ** _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_** , **_[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's** **pov**

As I got back to the field I stood with all of us who made it to the tournament round of the Festival then Mr Morokora said "now you lucky kids have made it to the final round now for this round you've got to fight eachother simple enough huh" **he's the worst** he tapped a button saying "now these are the match ups" I looked up

**Round one**

_Junpei Kamijou Vs Nathan_ _Sommersville_

_Lucian Abaddon Vs Yami_ _Dresengal_

_Rani Vs Ren_ _Sabuto_

_Kiyome Nanoka Vs Charles Magnuson_

_Vincent_ _Carmile_ _Vs Shiba Orcus_

Ren let out an audible phew then said "at least I'm not against someone scary" Rani however slammed her fist into her hand saying "I'm gonna grind you into dust Renny" he groaned saying "I'm dead meat" **oh no** I looked at the screen **so I'm against Blur alright think Junpei think** I got out Vol 4 of the Supernatural analysis then I turned to page 6 **alright let's see what I can do about Blur** suddenly though my other notebooks came out then Lucian said "wait there's a load of stuff on me" Vincent got another one saying "me too hey what the hells with that drawing" **oh no** I gulped then Kiyome remarked "he's done loads on Lavinia-senpai wait what's that about her bu" I grabbed it then put them all away saying "let's go to the games" I panicked **I totally didn't write anything about her butt and her breasts getting bigger I shouldn't have let that slip** I ran to the stands.

Just after I got to the stands to get ready for my match Lavinia appeared **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** she leaned down then kissed me on the forehead again saying "for extra good luck" **LLL** **Lavi** **-chan** I then went on as she said "I believe in you" I waved at her **I've got a strategy to beat Blur although if I screw it up then I'll be the laughing stock of the school** just as I stepped out the teachers of Akademisk called out "JUNPEI GO GO JUNPEI" **eh why are they doing this** just then I went bright red seeing Chelsea, Ruby, Lavinia and a few of the other women I know and a few I didn't in skimpy cheerleader outfits **WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT** I got confused **wait how did Lavinia get from me to there so fast oh that teleporting cheat** I asked "wh why are you all doing this" just then Ruby told us "apparently we needed to do this in order to provide more joy to the Festival" **wait a minute** I asked "Ruby-chan who exactly told you that" she went bright red saying "RR Ren did he told us Lord Fordwin said so" everyone in the Outer Class death glared at Ren who started to shake **yeah he's done for** they disappeared thanks to Lavinia making a portal **he's dead meat if Rani gets her hands on him** just as the match got ready to begin Blur started moving about in various posses then Baberi said "GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMAN" he swayed his hand around then said "to start off this tournament he's the Golden King who's been making huge leaps in power and he doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon give it up for JUNPEI KAMIJOU" a few members of the crowd roared out in support then he said "and on the opposing side he's Akademisk's High-speed Interceptor and like our Golden King he's not planning on stopping anytime soon give up for Nathan Sommersville or as we prefer to call him BLUR" the crowed roared out while several girls pointed out how cute looking he is **I never knew how popular Blur is among people** the announcer said "BEGIN" Blur shot at me with his usual speed so I said **_Kings Gauntlet_** I donned the Exhilaration Rig then I held my arms ready **come on Speedy Gonzalez I'm waiting for you** Blur came at me with a spin kick saying at his usual speed **_Reverberation Kick_** using his enhanced speed he managed to deliver the kick four times in a row letting out an echo of each hit to my face as I felt it **now** as I got knocked back I did a one handed handstand then I leapt back a little more **I can't mess this up** Blur got faster and faster as he stated to attack from numerous directions **he's somehow outpacing Catastrophe Awareness** I got hit again by a sucker punch as Fafnir said **_[Junpei he's getting faster why won't you fight]_** I however smirked saying "just what I was planning on" **_Rise X4_** just as Blur shot at me again I managed to touch his chest albeit with the tips of my finger then I said _**Share**_ Blur gained the golden aura people get whenever I use _**Share**_ on them then he started to move even faster **come on Blur** just as he came for me again I leapt out the way then he uncontrollably sped out the arena crashing into the wall **phew** Baberi the overseer for the tournament called out "BLUR IS OUT OF THE ARENA JUNPEI ADVANCES TO THE SECOND ROUND" I panted a bit **damn** I groaned a little as a few scales started to form on my left arm **gotta run** I dashed then I carried Blur to the nurses office **my body's mutating the more I use the Exhilaration Rig it seems whenever I go for large bursts of power or whenever I use the armour that sends the mutation crazy** **argh it's becoming painful** I carried on.

**Now to** **Yami's** **pov**

As I stood in the tunnel to begin the match I kept my usual irritated expression on my face **let's get this over with then I'm gonna nap** I walked on seeing the crowd cry out mine and Lucian's name's **seriously what's the big deal with this match it's just a couple dudes slugging it out** I marched forward then I glared at the stand for the Seven Kings **I hate all of you** Baberi said "now for the next match he's our Golden King's closest ally but don't let that trick you into thinking he's complacent with training give it up for LUCIAN ABADDON" the girls in the crowd swooned over him and threw roses his way as he bowed with a smile on his face then Baberi nearly said something till I said "just get on with it" I stood ready just then the alarm went off to signal the beginning of the match _**Battleaxe**_ I ran on with my axe ready then I slashed away a number of Lucian's spheres **come on damn it stupid freaking spheres really** I leapt up to try and cut him till he blocked using a barrier spell **damn it all I freaking hate Magic what's the point of fighting like that fight like a man** I said "oi fight me properly damn it" Lucian made more appear saying "Yami I'm not fighting you with Magic to anger you I'm simply doing this because this is how I fight we all have our own methods of fighting" **damned fancy pants has a point** **I prefer the more barbaric but direct approach whereas he's the more smarty pants kinda guy** I dodged another volley off attacks then I said _**Shield**_ I made a large shield that was the size of me allowing me to block most of the hits **I hope this humiliates you Laxus you bastard it's all your fault** I shot forward and roared while savagely ripping apart all of Lucian's barriers and spheres **growing up people always worshiped the ground I walked upon and praised me none stop hell they still do somedays however from an early age I knew why, him my big bastard of a brother Laxus because he's one of the Seven Kings people worshiped me in the hopes of getting in his good books it's because of him and his posse that Demon's became superficial bastards who only admire strength look at Junpei he was bullied and treated like crap till today now his bullies are suddenly begging to be his friends and wanting to know his backstory it's shit like that which I hate** I delivered a punch to Lucian's gut till he headbutted me then went for a spin kick **asshole** I spat out a little blood asking "since when did little Luci know a move like that" he chuckled then told me "a certain Dragon reminded me that the body is a weapon too" **there's another effect of Junpei's personality I remember as a kid Lucian was a crybaby you could sit near him and you'd set him off into tears his eyes bubbling away and to be honest he's still like that at heart on several occasions he's just better at hiding it but lately I've noticed a change in him** he manifested countless spheres then he said _ **Blitz de**_ _ **Sphère**_ he had them rain down on onto me **shit** I grabbed my shield and did my best to block his attacks **I've got an idea but it's risky as hell.**

* * *

While the spheres rained down upon my I threw the sphere into the air then I ran forward shouting "LUCIAN" despite the spheres hitting my body all over I rugby tackled him and threw him to the edge of the ring **that ought to do it** however Lucian said "forgive me Yami" _**Light Magic- Radiance Beam**_ I got blasted out the arena by a beam of light **shit** I had burns all across my body as I forced myself to stand up saying "LUCIAN" I roared out at him till Vincent leapt down saying "it's over Yama-boy" **Vincent** I snarled a bit till he said "Yami this isn't Lucian's fault alright I get it your pride won't accept defeat but now's not the time for pride" **damn it Vincent** I panted then collapsed to my knees as Junpei, Ruby and the others in the Outer Class came running **no** I said "ah piss off will ya I don't need any of you" I forced myself up and charged ahead **argh that beam did a number on me** however Junpei told me "Yami-san don't do this to yourself don't push us away" **asshat** I marched on some more then I finally fell to my knees **shit** blood came from my chest then Junpei said "Yami-san I know your pride won't let you accept defeat and I know you hate asking for help but please let us heal you" I snapped saying "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ASKING FOR HELP HUH YOU NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS TILL YOU CAME TO THIS SHIT SHOW OF A WORLD YOU WERE JUST A LONELY LITTLE BASTARD WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ASKING FOR HELP WHEN YOU NEVER HAD ANYONE TO ASK" I heard the whole audience gasp at that remark meanwhile Junpei clenched his fists then Lavinia, Principal Sitri, Shura, Santiago and Laxus arrived **what does he want** Laxus himself is a tall handsome looking man with short messy black hair and blue eyes with a bit of a messy stubble growing in currently he's wearing large and bulky blue armour with a long flowing matching blue cape that's got the Dresengal crest on it **he can leave.**

As Junpei clenched his fist I told him "don't lecture me on getting help little Dragon" however he slapped me making everyone gasp even more and the sound of his skin hitting mine echoing throughout the stadium **that's not how he usually does things** he clenched his little fists tightly so much so they were on the verge of bleeding and you could see his body shaking then he told me "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT" tears fell down his cheeks as he told me "I KNOW I HAD NO FRIEND'S BEFORE ARRIVING AT AKADEMISK I KNOW I NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS TO ASK FOR HELP WHICH IS WHY IT PISSES ME OFF THAT YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS YAMI-SAN YOU HAVE ALL THESE PEOPLE WHO ADMIRE YOU AND WANT TO HELP YOU YET EVERYDAY YOU TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SHOES SINCE DAY ONE IT'S BEEN I HATE THIS I HATE THAT GROW UP ALREADY" **what the hell** he came forward again saying "you aren't alone Yami-san like it or not your one of us and I know somewhere in that brutal warrior heart of yours you want to be friends with us your a good person at heart" just then Laxus stepped forward **go away.**

Just as he came forward he knelt down and hugged me while Ruby started using Eden to heal my injuries **no** however just as my injuries got fixed up Laxus said "it's my fault" **what** he held on tightly saying "all your life people only ever wanted to know you because of me I Laxus Dresengal messed up your life but Yami it's not your fault" **what** he sighed asking "did Mother ever tell you the story about how you got your name" **what is this fool blabbering on about** Santiago came up saying "Laxus named you" **eh** he told me "Mother and Father couldn't figure out a name when you born in fact they even started asking the public in our Clan's territory what to name you but no matter what they couldn't decide on anything for weeks you went unnamed till I picked out Yami" he manifested his Demonic power over his fingers then he wrote the Kanji symbols for Darkness on my arm as he said "I chose the name Yami because it means Darkness in Japanese I didn't pick that though because I thought you were evil or dangerous no I chose it because I saw it in your eyes that you would some day drive the darkness of creation back I knew it because your a fighter little bro your so strong yet so young I'm jealous" **Brother** I albeit slowly returned the hug.

* * *

As I returned it he told me "when you were born you had so much Demonic power it nearly leveled our families Estate I knew that day you had more talent and power than any other kid most people were scared but I saw something in you I saw a boy who could be someone amazing which is why I used my influence as the 3rd King to get you the best everything in life best combat trainers, best tutors, best social studies tutors I wanted the very best for my little brother but I see instead I made your life harder without meaning to I suffocated you now because of the big blundering idiot I am I filled your heart with hate and your voice with venom Yami this isn't your fault the fault lies with me and me alone I acknowledge that" tears fell down my cheeks then I held on tighter saying "brother I don't want to be angry anymore I want to be happy" he nodded.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

As Laxus and Yami hugged I stood there **Lavinia once told me that no Clan cherishes the strength of emotional connections more than the** **Dresengal's** **I used to think that was a lie because of** **Yami's** **antisocial behaviour but now I see she was right nobody loves more than a** **Dresengal** Yami cried into Laxus's arms as he said "I don't wanna be angry I" Laxus ran his hands through his hair saying "it's ok Yami shshshsh it's ok" Laxus then said "your strong Yami Dresengal far stronger than I could ever dream of being but even then strength is nothing without two things wisdom and ambition you must have the wisdom to know when to be strong and when to ask for help and you must have ambition to remind yourself why your fighting to begin with" Yami cried more telling him "how do I get that brother do I go to the left where nothing is right or to the right where nothing is left what should I do" Laxus sighed and told him "I can't tell you Yami I'm sorry I genuinely can't give you an answer but I know someday you'll find yourself you'll find the wisdom to lead and the ambition to guide you" **Laxus** **is the ideal leader he's kind enough to understand his followers, wise enough to know when to ask for help but stern enough that he still maintains his authority and not loose the respect of those around him in simpler times I would say he deserves to rule undisputed but right now we need all Seven Kings to guide us** Laxus then said "now then on with the matches" **now there's a little bit more of Yami showing** I walked on till Yami told me "hey Kamijou I **_*sigh*_** I apologize for what I said earlier it was totally unnecessary to bring up your background in front of all those people no less so I hope this doesn't sour the connection we've got going because quite frankly you, Vincent, Lavinia, Luci and Charles are the only people in this school who's brains I don't wanna bash out because you guys don't pussyfoot around like half the scrubs in the stands" I nodded saying "in all fairness I went a little far with that slap" he chuckled darkly **Yami isn't a bad guy he's just got a lot he's going through.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Vincent Carmile  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently), Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid (formerly)  
> Threat Level- SS Class (and that's when he's in a good mood)  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 8th October  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 8'6 or 259 cm  
> Weight- 163 kg or 360 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Scarlet red  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None (although he has the standard powers to a Vampire and a Werewolf to compensate)  
> Fun facts- He frequently gets into fights (most of which he wins), he has a lot of knowledge in the field of demolition, he naps whenever he has the opportunity to do so, like Mr Morokora he drinks a lot of coffee (to the point where his blood might as well be caffeine), he's based on the Autobot Warpath, so far he's been put in detention 72 times since he started properly going to Akademisk however he never shows up for them, his attendance rate for Akademisk is 21% but nobody knows why he hasn't been expelled yet and Gravel is considering making him a member of The Excavators.


	34. Ren Vs Rani

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _ **Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities**_ , _**[For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Ren's** **pov**

After the mess with Yami myself and Rani went to get ready for the next match **hopefully this'll end well** just as I got to the arena I saw the crowd calling out **so many pretty ladies** **hehehehe** I gulped though **I took a calculated risk with that cheerleader stunt before but man am I bad at Math** Rani entered the arena and swung her sword around then got her shield ready **she's scary** I shivered a bit till I said **_Barad and Maynard_** I pulled my goggles down then I said "shall we" Baberi got to his podium and said "now for the next round he's a schemer with a heart of gold and the complaints about him being a pervert eclipse the number of Familiars I have please welcome REN SABUTO" the guys cheered me on but several women booed me **I'm a pervert but at least I know when to call it quits unlike most perverts I've seen** Baberi then said "and on the opposite side she's scared half the female populace and the entirety of the male population with that sword of hers please welcome RANI" the alarm to begin went off so Rani charged for me with immense speed **gotta think of my feet** I ran forward the I dodged a sword strike from Rani and tried to shoot her however her shield put an end to that plan **shit** I leapt out the way of another sword attack then I delivered a hook kick to her right arm **now** I quickly for a shot on her chest then I leapt back and started firing some more on her all the while she kept running at me **I don't have Junpei or Charles's immense strength and I don't have** **Shiba's** **insane Magical skill but something I do have is craftiness** I leapt over Rani just moments before she could make another strike then I said _**Demonic Bullet**_ I blasted her back with a quick attack then when I was left lying on the floor I started firing at her with all the ammunition I could **I can't give flashy grandiose displays of power but I can still give this my all** I hailed fire on her then I eventually landed a kick on her stomach **now** I leapt up then I went for an axe kick **gotcha wait** I saw she'd managed to wrap something around my foot then when she fell due to my kick I went down with her **bollocks** she managed to knock away my guns then she got over me with the wire in one hand and her sword her other as I said "I'm more a top myself but I can make an exception for a pretty little thing like yourself" she snorted saying "nice try Ren but we know I'm not your type what is it you like Big sis types" **fucking hell did she reveal my preferences to the whole world** I groaned then I said "you know Rani I always admired your swordswomanship it's like watching an exotic dance with a lethal weapon" she seemed to like that as I said "meanwhile my style is more explosive in nature" she got confused till she felt around her back and said "oh shit" one of my sticky grenades blew up then sent her flying forwards **thanks to her Amazonian heritage she can survive something like that hell even Vincent's punches do bugger all towards her and we all know how crazy strong he is** just before she could get back at me I got up then I did a spin kick then I pushed myself into the air and grabbed her hair then I threw her away **gotcha** she landed outside the arena then said "I concede" **I won** I however remembered the next match ups **if I've got to face Vincent, Kiyome or Charles next I'm dead meat** just then however Rani grabbed my collar and dragged me away **uh oh.**

As she took me away she pinned me to the wall saying "you beat me Ren not bad" I gulped saying "your ah um ah Rani you are very scary and extremely close right now kelp" **Ren you knucklehead pervert rule 101 of a girls hitting on you don't be a dork and choke hell Charles and Junpei are dorky enough we don't need another dork in the Class** she then said "oh is the little pervert nervous I know how to fix that" **um** I then asked "who are you and what did you do with Rani" she told me in response "Ren Amazonians don't pick men out of love we're warriors" **oh no** I said "you choose strong mates who can give you strong children" she giggled saying "the perverts catching on quickly it seems but I hope you can make it slow" **no** I said "no" she got confused then I said "look Rani I'm flattered that you think I'd make a decent mate to have but I can't ok" she got confused asking "am I not attractive enough for you if so I can find a way to better" I stopped her by calling out "IT'S BECAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND" I ran my hand through my hair saying "look Rani your crazily strong and scary and I'll admit your drop dead gorgeous but your also a friend a really precious one I can't bring myself to touch you like that I just can't" I sighed then she nodded saying "ok I I" she had a small tear **uh oh** I said "hey I didn't mean to make you cry I'm oh" she threw her arms around me to hug me **ok didn't expect that** I felt her tears stain my clothing then I slowly returned the hug.

As I returned it she cried more **Rani** as she cried I asked "I'm sorry if it's" she however said "I'm not sad you pervy donkey" **never heard that insult before but oh well** she said "Amazonians as I told you often pick strong men who can be powerful mates and help us make powerful children" **wait** I asked "Rani do men ever take advantage of your people" she nodded a little then said "men can't get enough of us gorgeous women wanting to make love to them of course they would and I was torn between making a baby with you and just brushing it off Ren I'm sorry" **Rani what's going on** she told me "who am I am I Rani of Anatolia or Rani the woman as an Amazonian I'd be expected to become your mate but I I" **I get it now** I said "Rani what do you want to be do you truly want to become my mate" she shook her head then said "I mean that in the nicest way possible Ren but I don't want to be your mate because your precious to me and I don't want anything to sully our friendship I know it sounds cowardly" I shook my head then told her "what you did was decided something for yourself that's not a crime Rani what you've done is something all sentient beings must do eventually make a choice I can't tell you if it's right or wrong no one can but so long as you believe you made the right call then you can go on living" we got up then I said "I've learned life's too short to be stuck in the past instead think of the future" she nodded then we walked on **Rani's a precious friend to me and I don't want to sully it like she said** I however felt myself blushing **but it's kinda sweet that she showed me her vulnerable side normally she only shows her aggressive side I'm kinda honoured actually** she smiled at me.

* * *

**An hour later**

**Charles's pov**

As my match began I went to the stands till I saw Mom standing there **Mom** she told me "Charles I won't lie I have no idea what's going on but I came here to say do your best ok" I hugged her then she said "I'll always be proud of you my son and I believe you'll do amazingly out there" **Mommy** I held on tightly saying "when this is done I'll introduce you to the others Junpei, Lucian, Lady Lavinia, Mistress Mio maybe Vincent if he's had his nap I'll show you them all then we can show you the Supernatural" she smiled then gave a small kiss on my cheek saying "go out there and win my boy" **thanks Mom** I ran out to the arena then Baberi said "now then onto the second last match of the First round she's hardly the tallest person in school but her strength of heart and body is unmatched give it up for KIYOME NANOKA" I saw Kiyome stretch her arms to get ready for a fight then Baberi said "and on the other side he's got the strength of a Hundred Demon's but he's got a heart as soft as a cloud please welcome CHARLES MAGNUSON" a number of women namely those in my Troupe all cheered for me meanwhile several boys cheered for Kiyome **alrighty then** I did a quick warm-up routine then I said "ok I'm good to go" the alarm went off then I said _**Plata Pantera**_ I got my mace then I ran for Kiyome **Kiyome's** **strong more so than most Reborn Demon's but not invulnerable I've just got to build up a decent amount of power then in one hit I can deal colossal damage** just as I got close I focused all the power I could as I suddenly sped up out of nowhere to the point where a faint semblance of a panther formed around me then I saw my mace glowing brighter than ever before **what the hells happening to it** I managed to hit Kiyome so hard she went flying through a wall outside the arena **oh I oh** I blinked a bit as did the crowd then I said "um I win I guess" Kiyome said in amongst the rubble "crap-baskets" **I hope I didn't hurt her too much** Junpei came with his Demon wings out then he landed by the rubble saying "come on Kiyome" I helped him lift the blocks then I saw she was alive but covered in rubble **not good** Junpei helped her up saying "sorry Kiyome-chan" she turned to me then said "nice hit" she let Junpei carry her away **what the hell happened to me back there** I looked at my hand **it was like I'd unlocked some kind of hidden power unlike any I've felt before** I turned around then walked on **maybe there's more to Plata Pantera than I originally thought**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haracter- Rani  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) Amazonian (formerly)  
> Threat Level- B Class  
> Age- 16 (currently)  
> Birthday- 1st June  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 6ft or 182 cm  
> Weight- 75 kg or 165 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Scarlet red  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- She's a surprisingly heavy eater, she trains for nearly 10 hours a day, she keeps telling Shiba if he makes Wonder Woman about her then she'll stab his eye out, befitting the fact that she's from Anatolia she is bad with technology, she's based on the Autobot Chromia, she has other weapons at home and while she can't understand him she doesn't mind Blur's fast talking in fact Rani finds it somewhat endearing if not outright adorable.


	35. Shiba Vs Vincent

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Shiba's** **pov**

After Charles got back to the stands I went for the arena for the final match of the First round **Vincent's powerful** **so I'll have to be careful about this one wrong move and I'll get ground into dust** just as I got to the tunnels for the arena I stood there waiting **sadly Mom and Dad couldn't make it today but they've sent their support via a text message** I sighed then I ran my hand through my hair **about a year ago my older brother Samuel ran away from home to join a group of terrorists and during the mission to save The Excavators and when I hacked the terminal I discovered that the group he went to was Odium currently he's in charge of it's Magical Battalions and resource gathering so Mom and Dad are trying to figure out how to break it to the others in the family** I spun Regenschirm around in my hands **as if my family wasn't screwed enough with the amount of wealth my idiot Grandpa burned through we've managed to reclaim a large amount of it but it's hit the family hard** I then went outside after putting my umbrella away **let's do this** as I walked out Baberi then said "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST MATCH" the crowd cheered as he said "whoever wins this match will progress to the next round and gets one step closer to victory NOW LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE COMPETITORS SHALL WE" Baberi said "ON THE LEFT HE'S THE SPECTACLED DEMON OF THE OUTER CLASS BUT HE'S GOT A GENTLEMAN'S SENSE OF INVENTING PLEASE WELCOME SHIBA ORCUS" the crowd cheered louder and louder **must they be so loud.**

As they cheered he said "AND ON THE RIGHT HE'S MEAN, HE'S TALL AND HE'S A HYBRID HIT WITH THE LADIES PLEASE WELCOME VINCENT CARMILE" Vincent came out with his usual cynical expression then said "I'm sleepy" **of course he is** the alarm went off then I said _**Regenschirm**_ I fired at him then I quickly took out his kneecaps and one of his shoulders then I said _**Fire Magic- Blazing Glory of The Moonlit Howl**_ he quickly got encased in a massive sphere made of fire then I said "forgive me for this Vince" _**Feuer**_ _ **schüren**_ I made some crow Monster's appear then they spun around him containing the flames while intensifying them **I've won** eventually it ended then I said "that won't be too much for you right Vince" the fire ended as people got horrified then Ren shouted "OH MY GOD YOU KILLED VINCENT" Gunha cried out "YOU BASTARD" **three a two and a one** Vincent got up as his Vampiric Darkness healed his burns then he said "Jesus Christ you guys are noisy" he walked out the arena saying "I concede and crap ah I'm going to bed" **in all fairness Vincent's mind isn't in the right place even if I pissed him off he wouldn't want to fight me fully he's not exactly an agreeable man** I looked at him leave **as a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid has a Vampire's Immortality and his is so immense even if you blow him up he won't die he'll just come back in a foul mood and say something cynical about life** just then I left alongside my Hybrid teammate **normally Hybrid's have weaker bodies to the point where some don't survive birth unless of course they're Hybrid's of strong races like a** **Nephalem** **the Hybrid of a Demon and an Angel they're insanely strong but I digress Vincent as a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid shouldn't have made it past age 5 however at birth a miracle happened and he underwent an** **avatism** **allowing him to be born without the health defects of a Hybrid so as a result he has all the strengths of both races and barely any of the weaknesses in other words he's overpowered**.

  
**Over to Junpei's pov**

With Shiba and Vincent's match over all of us went to the break room in order to rest up then I saw Lavinia, Chelsea, Ruby, Mom, Dad and another girl I didn't recognise came up Mom said "JUNPEI" she cried out tears so thick and powerful that it shattered the ground around us then she said "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU WAAAAAA" I went to her and said "hey it's ok Mom don't worry" she cried albeit in a more normal way as she said "your so big now" **Mom** I hugged her then Dad said "easy Shura there there" he stroked her hair meanwhile I smiled **I'm happy she got to see how far I've grown** Lavinia came up then said "Junpei congratulations on making it to the next round" she planed a kiss on my forehead **hhhhhhhuuuuuh** I went bright red meanwhile she said "oh Junpei I want you to meet Maria Belphegor one of the other girls I'm friends with" I waved weakly at Maria while dorking out **LLL Lavinia** **kkkkk** **kissed me she kissed my forehead she** Maria giggled saying "he's adorable when embarrassed Vini" **Lavinia kk kissed me** I eventually regained focus then I said "it's nice to meet Maria-sama" she smiled then said "I can see why you like him so much Vini he's cute" **I'm not cute I'm deadly** I pouted while looking at Maria who's a beautiful looking girl with long crimson hair and matching crimson eyes she has a voluptuous figure with assets that are comparable in size to Chelsea's and for her outfit she's wearing the standard uniform for female students although Maria's is modified with a yellow bow instead of the cravat worn by other students, a set of white lacy stockings, some black heeled shoes and she's wearing a set of matching lace gloves giving off a Princess image **not to sound like Ren but this schools got so many beautiful women here but none can compare to Lavinia the Queen of them all.**

* * *

Just as that happened Lavinia got adorably jealous and clung to my side then glared like a cat that's gotten possessive over it's snack till I groaned **damn** I collapsed to my knee then I gripped where my heart should be as I cried out in pain then I heard my bones snapping and cracking back into place all the while I coughed up blood although mine had turned black **what's happening** I suddenly let out a Draconic roar then the boys and other girls I know appeared suddenly a thick golden aura surrounded me **I feel like I'm going to snap in two** just then I saw Lavinia then said "run argh run RUN" however her and Chelsea came forward as Lavinia said "Junpei I'm not leaving you behind not ever" I looked at her then Chelsea asked "Fafnir can't we do something" he remarked _**[Chelsea remember the other week when you absorbed a portion of his Draconic power]**_ she nodded then said "so I've just got to absorb it again" Fafnir told her _ **[no if you did it would destroy your body there's too much Draconic power for Junpei to contain nevermind you]**_ just then I saw my left hand contort in ways it shouldn't be able to till Lavinia said "what if me and Chelsea received some of it would that save Junpei" Fafnir replied _ **[it might work but even if you did survive there's no guarantee you would remain a Purebred Demon you might gain Draconic abilities or even become a full-blown Dragon yourself and loose your Demonic heritage or you might die]**_ I looked at her and felt my teeth sharpen **Lavinia I'm sorry** Lavinia said "it doesn't matter if I get hurt I'll do whatever it takes to protect Junpei I swore I would" I held her hand tightly then said "and I swore I would protect you as well Lavinia please don't hurt yourself over me" a tear escaped my eye then I said "your precious to me I couldn't live with myself if my power hurt you" however she held my hand tighter saying "and I can't live my life if it doesn't have you in it" **Lavinia you feel like that I never thought you would think of me like that** our cheeks went crimson then Chelsea got a Magic Circle ready so we both nodded at her then she activated it allowing my body to catch up with itself and I watched as a decent amount of my Draconic power enveloped them both individually.

After a few minutes the three of us fell to the floor then I said "that could have hurt you Chels Lavi-chan why" Lavinia got my hand then said "remember I'll become the strongest Sovereign and you'll become the strongest Grunt" I nodded then Chelsea looked up at me then she asked "did it work" I told her "yeah I think it did" she threw her arms around me then said "thank God" she held on tightly then I returned her hug while she shook about saying "I was scared Junpei more scared than I have been for so long" I nodded then I told her "your ok now Chelsea" she calmed down as I held her close **Chelsea's been hurt a lot in the past and despite her constant attempts to seduce me I'll admit she's become precious to me** she smiled contently **wait** I let go for a second then I saw two large golden Draconic wings that had claw like spikes on the tips of them **now I feel small** I got up then I saw the mirror seeing my teeth had sharpened to the point where they were like beastial fangs and my ears had become pointy if not outright elf like in appearance and finally my eyes gained slit like pupils **eh** just then I said **_Kings Gauntlet_** I opened it up saying "let's take a look at the Synchronization rate" the gauntlet displayed it:

_64%_

I gulped a little then I saw my muscles had grown even thicker to the point where they were ready to tear my clothes and I'd gained a 12 pack **I'm still short though argh** Chelsea came up then said **_Clothing_** ** _Magic- Expansion_** she managed to alter my clothes to make them fit my new body build better then I said "thanks Chels" she smiled **will Lavinia and Chelsea be ok** Lavinia herself panted a little then I got her hand asking telepathically ** _"Lavinia about what happened when you said you couldn't live your life without me in it_** _**I was wondering how you meant it"**_ she smiled and held my hands then told me _**"exactly how I said it"**_ her head and mine rested against one another's then she said _**"I genuinely couldn't live my life without you in it, every day I look forward to going over to your house and hanging out with you, studying with you, training you, having meals with you, doing more training together and then at the end of the day going to bed with you I've come to love doing that with you Junpei many see you as a Grunt in my Troupe but for me personally I feel deeper than that"**_ we both blushed then she said telepathically _**"Junpei Kamijou you complete me whenever I'm away from you I feel like a piece of me has been torn out and whenever you get hurt I feel that pain as well I know it sounds wired but I feel like you've become a part of me and I've become a part of you"**_ our eyes met then we both blushed even deeper **Lavinia** she remarked via the Telepathic link _ **"Junpei"**_ I saw the others get back behind the door then as we gazed deeper into one another's eyes we leaned closer to the point where my breath tickled her skin and her's did the same for me **she's beautiful no she's a Goddess** just as we got centimetres away from one another the alarm went off then ruined the moment between us **ah come on man can't I catch a break already** Lavinia realised how close we were then got embarrassed by it **damn it all man.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll quickly list the measurements for a few of the girls just because why not:
> 
> Lavinia- B109-H60-W93
> 
> Chelsea- B118-H64-W95
> 
> Ruby- B88-H55-W83
> 
> Kiyome- B77-H56-W78
> 
> Mio- B105-H64-W94
> 
> Shura- B107-H72-W95
> 
> Li mei- B92-H60-W88
> 
> Maria- B115-H60-W95
> 
> Rani- B92-H60-W88
> 
> Riseara- B87-H57-W86
> 
> Elvitsia- B111-H62-W105
> 
> I'll do more later on when they appear


	36. Round 2

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

**Junpei's pov**

Just as me and the victors of the previous round made it back to the field Ren said "sorry about the alarm Junpei" I nodded then said "you didn't order them to Ren-san so don't feel bad" I groaned saying "why me though" I looked up at the stands and saw Lavinia with Ignis on her head **I get it now** I clenched my fist **I get why I feel so strongly for her why I've always felt strongly for her it's because I'm I'm I'm I'm** my cheeks got a little red then I gulped **I'm in** **love with her I have been since the day I met her it's taken me so long to realise it but I'm in love with her** I envisioned Lavinia in my mind **she's perfect she's beautiful, intelligent, kind, generous and mature she's literally the perfect woman yet I feel as though I don't deserve her** I felt a small tear emerge **she's so perfect she deserves someone who can support her and walk at her side as an equal I can't be that man** I however clenched my fist tighter **but what if I am that man already she said her life is empty without me so maybe it's a case of I don't think I deserve her rather than it actually being the case argh damn it why isn't love easy to figure out if this were a maths problem or a fight I'd be able to figure this out in seconds but now I've got so many conflicting feelings but I know one thing for certain I love Lavinia Leviathan and I'm going to be her invincible shield so she can live a happy and prosperous life one where she never needs to cry again that is what I know for certain** Baberi then came forward.

As he came forward he told us "all right then let's see the matches for the next round" he pushed a button to display it:

_Round 2-_

_Shiba Orcus Vs Lucian Abaddon_

_Charles Magnuson_ _Vs_ _Junpei Kamijou_

_Ren Sabuto Vs Match 2 victor_

_Match 1 Victor Vs Match 3 victor_

I looked at it then Baberi said "and in the third and final round there's a mystery opponent who'll fight the final matches victor" the crowd got curious and started arguing over who it might be **so Lucian's up first** I went with the others then Ren said "give it your all Junpei" I nodded then shared a fist bump with the guys saying "let's win this then have a movie night" Lucian chuckled lightly then said "sounds like a plan and we can make it an all boys night provided of course Vincent plans to join us" **yeah he's fond of his naps maybe it'll disturb him if we have a movie night at Lucian's house** I smiled then Lavinia sent a telepathic message saying ** _"I believe in you Junpei"_** I went red.

**Over to Lucian's pov**

After I got a quick warmup I went to the tunnel for the stadium **this tournament should have been 3 rounds but since so few of us made it through the pitfall event they had to improvise with that surprise guest thing** I couldn't help but smirk **Junpei's gotten stronger I can tell his Draconic power has increased drastically even though he put decent amount of his power into Lavinia and Chelsea he's still got power above the average Dragon in fact it's clear his power I'd starting to enter the realm of a Dragon King like Fafnir and Vritra** I then got to the arena and saw Shiba enter **Shiba's** **Genesis Concept is going to be difficult to counteract during this fight but Junpei's not the only one who's gotten stronger** I held my arms out in a T pose then summoned dozens of spheres that I had ready to fire then the alarm went off to begin the fight **now** I fired a third of them directly at him then I sent another third behind him **now** I pulled my arms back sending the spheres behind him after his back **Shiba's got a few Barrier's I bet you** he managed to survive albeit barely then he sent a few bat like Monster's are me **_Sphère tournante_** I quickly tore through them then I sent them for Shiba using the momentum to my advantage **I have to keep him busy to avoid him making any Monster's if I don't then I'll be in a pickle** I then said _ **Blitz de Sphère**_ as they came raining down upon him I did a number of hand signs then I charged an immense amount of Mana **only one shot so I've got to make it count** as I got it ready Shiba suddenly fell apart **wait** a quickly leapt back as Shiba came for me with a magically generated sword **that wasn't him he must have used an Illusion spell to buy himself time to make a copy via Genesis Concept that would explain why he never attacked** I blasted him numerous times then he got at me with many more all the while I resumed my hand signs then when I was done I said "forgive me for this Shiba" **_Fairy Art- Sacred Trees Binds_** the ground shook then gigantic tree roots shot from the ground binding him and spreading to cover half the stadium meanwhile Shiba was bound at the center of them then a bunch of flowers bloomed from them making several girls swoon over the cuteness of it **better get Shiba out before he becomes part of the tree** just as Baberi declared "SHIBA IS UNABLE TO MOVE LUCIAN WINS" I quickly got Shiba out **I wanted to use that power to make a beautiful garden for Lyira once but that's well** I felt my heart aching **I'm sorry Lyira I shouldn't have been born maybe then you'd be alive and well** just as I got Shiba out I froze in place after a small bright butterfly appeared **no it can't be** just then it landed on my nose and glowed then it landed on the floor transforming from a butterfly into someone I know all too well **your dead** Lyira cutely rubbed her eyes then I said "Lyira are you" she looked at me asking "huh" I told her telepathically ** _"Lyira it's me Lucian can you remember me"_** she saw me and blushed **how's this possible** just then she looked down and realised she was butt naked so I in my embarrassment summoned my coat and put it on her saying "sss sorry" her was scarlet in colour due to embarrassment **she's here.**

* * *

After I got her redressed I said "Lyira how are you alive you died" she looked at me saying "I don't know I remember those men attacking me and you protecting me then I remember oh God" she gripped her head **no** I ran to her side then she told me "it burns Lucian it burns all those voices they're all in my head" **what the** Shiba came up albeit with difficulty then he used his glasses to scan her saying "um Boss not to scare you but she's got at least three hundred and fifty thousand different genetic codes in her right now that's not possible" **oh no** I turned to him saying "the Hivbiera it's a codex of sorts containing all the genetic information of every Fairy that's ever lived and is living Lyira or whoever revived her must have put it inside her" I pressed my head against Lyira's then said **_"Lyira if you can hear me please wait for me I'm not leaving you I lost you once and I refuse to do it again"_** she held on tightly meanwhile the others in the Outer Class, Lavinia, Chelsea, Mom, Dad and Lucretzia arrived at my side Junpei asked "Lucian is this Lyira" I nodded then told him "she is, what do I do though" I looked at her.

Just as I looked at her her eyes glowed then I said "argh come on Lucian you idiot think think think what can you do come on man" I hit my head then I sighed **come on think Lucian think** just then Gunha said "why not take that Hivbiera thingy out of her" **that could work** I turned to him saying "Gunha you genius ah I could kiss you" he got a little embarrassed till I said "Shiba can you make some kind of Monster to store information I'm talking the kind found in the Hivbiera" he said "Boss your talking about the information of an entire species no nevermind that an entire civilization even I might struggle" **_Kings Gauntlet_** just as Junpei got the Exhilaration Rig ready he asked "what if I built up a high amount of power then transferred it" Mio then told us "and I can use my **_Fantasy Formula_** ability to make the increase last longer at least till we can get a more permanent solution" Shiba readjusted his glasses saying "it's a gamble but we're all forgetting something Lyira herself based on my scans the Hivbiera is the only reason she's alive if we take it out she will very likely die and Boss I know how much she means to you" **the time has come** I then said "I have one thing I can use it's a gamble likely the biggest one I'll ever make" I held out my Empress Piece.

Just as it came out Dad said "Lucian I thought you lost that" Vincent then told him "he did but let's just say I learned the hard way why Fairy's fear Vampires" he cracked his knuckles slowly and scarily as per usual for the resident Hybrid **I really appreciate him doing that for me although he did die 82 times doing so** I sighed till Lyira said "I'll be your Empress full stop Lucian" **Lyira** I smiled at her then I took off the tracksuit top showing the tank top I had on underneath till I said "Lyira wait for me" she nodded **alright** I placed my right hands index and middle fingers on her forehead while Junpei built up power repeatedly **_Connect_** I entered her mind and started looking around **ok Lucian take your time stay calm just like Lord Barada taught you** I took a deep breath then I found the Hivbiera **now** using all the power I could I banished it from her body and mind then Shiba said "Junpei it's on you" Junpei said one last time **_Rise_** ** _X16_** he built up an overwhelming amount of power then he said **_Share_** he sent it to Shiba which then made the created Monster stronger as well then Mio snapped her fingers saying **_"I order your increased power to last until you are dispelled"_** I saw as the Hivbiera got absorbed into Shiba's Monster

**_Mio Mammon_ **  
_**Bloodline ability- Fantasy Formula** _  
_**Using this ability she can alter the rules of all concept based abilities including Sacred Treasure's, Magic, Demonic power abilities, Ki and potentially Divine powers just to name a few.** _

_**In terms of how she alters the rules it's a case of she alters how concept based abilities work so for example she could turn Fire Magic into Ice Magic or make it where Junpei's Exhilaration Rig lowers his power instead of increasing it.** _

Just as the Hivbiera got into the Monster I said "Lyira look at me ok" she nodded then I held out my Empress Piece and began the chant for reviving someone

_**"By my will as a Sovereign I Lucian Abaddon order you Lyira to return to life and serve as my Empress"** _

My Empress Piece went into her body then the Magic Circle of the Abaddon Clan appeared around her body **please work** Junpei got my hand then nodded at me giving off a look of support **he's my best friend and I trust him with my life.**

As the Circle spun around her reviving her I clenched my fist **come on** just then a huge gust of wind came about that was so violent it blew apart my tank top then I said "damn" Junpei covered his face asking "what's happening" I turned to him saying "Lyira is the Princess of the Fairies and I just used the most powerful Piece I have so there's more power than we anticipated" **come on** just then it stopped as Lyira came to my side then she said "Lucian" **she's alive** she then said _**"as you know I prefer talking telepathically but there's something I need to say to the world"**_ I felt my cheeks go red then she said "I love you" **Lyira** at that moment we kissed one another.


	37. A bond beyond friends

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's pov**

Just as Lyira and Lucian kissed the crowd went "aw" **he's got his girl back** I smiled at him **Lucian deserves this** however the others saw his back **oh no** I quickly covered his back with my body till he parted from the kiss then said "leave it to me Junpei" he stood up saying "everyone my name is Lucian Abaddon the Descendant of the original Abaddon and the current heir of the family I'm 15 years old and I enjoy gardening and hanging out with my friends but most of all I CUT OFF MY WINGS" **Lucian's being surprisingly honest** he told the crowd "I blamed myself for Lyira's death for so long and I know you've all had your own little things to say about my stunt in the Fairy realm which is why I'M THROUGH WITH THAT" he clenched his fists saying "I'm done blaming myself for mistakes I can't take back and I'm done punishing myself for it all starting today I'm starting fresh with Lyira and everyone I love I'm going to start again I'll be Lucian the man who accepts not Lucian the man who regrets" **Lucian's really determined** he showed his back saying "I performed Luga Kaimai on myself out of my self hatred for loosing Lyira and running the relationship between the Fairy realm and Netherworld but I'm done with that today I'm moving forward towards the future not dwelling in the past" he turned to me saying "my best friend taught me that all clinging to the past does to you is hurt you and the ones you love even more than the past event hurt them"I walked on with the others meanwhile the crowd went silent Lucian turned to me till he asked "Junpei you got a minute before your next match" I nodded then I walked to a corner while Lyira got carried by him in his arms.

After me and him got to a corner Lucian said "I meant what I said when I said you did all that for me thank you" he bowed his head till I said "Lucian your my best friend no your more than that" I smiled saying "you are my first friend before I met you I was all alone" I sighed asking "do you remember when I first arrived at Akademisk" he nodded saying "you had a panic attack and wanted to leave then I remember you freaked out when I told you this schools a Demon school" I groaned saying "give me my due anyone who's never experienced the Supernatural would do the same" he laughed at that then I said "don't you remember it was you who convinced me to go inside you told me I'd be mostly safe if I stuck with you and we'd be partners in crime when you found out I was a Human" he nodded while happily reminiscing as I said "I never had a connection with someone like that till I met you Lucian that's why your dear to me and I want to be there for you" he smiled at me **he's my best friend** he told me "before I met you I wasn't truly happy" **huh** he sighed saying "I had friends who supported me in the form of my Troupe, Lucretzia and Lavinia but I didn't have some someone who understood what it felt like to feel as though you don't belong my whole life I never felt like I could fit in wherever I went or whoever I was with it was nice having a few friends but then I met you Junpei someone who knew exactly what it's like and that changed everything for me" **Lucian** he told me "when I met you I finally had someone who'd been an outcast and someone knew what it's like to not belong anywhere that's why your so important to me Junpei you gave me someone who gets me" he smiled while holding back his tears.

As he held them back he snapped his fingers making a badge with a ribbon like tie appear which had a skull with a snake worming it's way through its eyes then he said "this badge is given to those who have proven themselves true allies of the Abaddon Clan or one of it's member's I want you to have it Junpei" I got it in my hand then he said "you are extremely dear to me Junpei and I couldn't stand not having you at my side" we shared a fist bump as we said "so let's fight side by side as always" we both smiled while Lyira clung onto Lucian's back **Lucian isn't my best friend no he's more than that he's my brother and like all brother's we'll fight for one another till the bitter end** me and him walked on while he said "now to get Lyira properly dressed and cleaned up" he smiled at his Empress/lover who fell asleep in his arms **I think Lyira and Lucian are going to have a very happy life together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the measurements for some of the girls that appeared during this chapter and the previous ones:  
> Lyira- B78-H55-W81
> 
> Lucretzia- B103-H63-W90
> 
> There we have it


	38. Roar of a Dragon Vs The growl of a Panther

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's pov**

After we got a quick check up due to what happened with Lyira I went for my match with Charles **hold on Charles I will prove to you how powerful you are** as we entered a few people started saying "two Top Users battling it out is going to be a show and a half" another one said "normally the Outers are loosers who get beaten in the preliminary rounds but this Year the Outers are the MVPs" a High Class Demon said "look at those two if we could get men like that in our family then we'd be unstoppable" **there's only one family I work for and that's Lavinia's** Charles stood ready then he said "Junpei just know I aim to beat you" I said _ **Kings Gauntlet**_ I clenched my fist saying "and you should know I plan to beat you Charles" he just smirked then said _**Plata**_ _ **Pantera**_ his mace entered his hand then the alarm went off to begin the match so we ran for one another as I said _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I donned my armour then I drew my axe clashing with Charles's mace as he said "for the record I don't plan on going down easily" I headbutted him then said "NEITHER DO I" he recovered then went for my side hitting me with great force **shit** I went flying to the side till I dug my feet and free hand into the ground while panting for breath **ok maybe this won't be as easy as I thought** I saw Charles come at me _**Rise**_ I managed to strike him on the chest then I kneed him in the face then at that moment he managed to smack my axe out of my hand **damn** I clenched my fists saying _**Rise X6**_ I delivered a strike that sent him flying till he let out his wings and said _ **Ice Magic- Blizzard**_ I got surrounded by a sudden snow storm and ice formed **I know what to do** I briefly dispelled my armour then I unleashed my fire breath.

As my fire breath came out I melted away the ice then said my arms and a portion of my chest became covered in scales **damn** I quickly reactivated my armour **I love my armour** I grabbed my blaster as Charles flew around the outside of the arena while firing a few Magical blasts **the Cavalry part of his Empress Piece makes him to fast for my natural reflexes** just then I got a glimpse as Dad's taken to calling them _ **"Charles is going to come for a quick attack"**_ just then he as I saw did so I aimed my blaster accordingly saying _**Destroyer Mode**_ when he was mere meters away I pulled the trigger blasting him and damaging him heavily **if it wasn't for the Tower aspect of his Empress Piece he'd be smithereens right now** I saw Charles get up as he said "argh hahah" he laughed a bit then said "what happened to the sweet innocent Junpei who wouldn't hurt a fly" I looked at him then said "he's unavailable today" Charles however used this moment to his advantage and said **_Salto_** ** _de_** ** _Pantera_** he managed to hit me then he used some Magic to shoot forward **damn he used my break in concentration to his advantage I can't block them and him** at that moment I managed to evade him and his attacks thanks to Catastrophe Awareness **now** I quickly held my hand out calling my axe to my side then he got hit in the face by it's edges **damn** I got hit by him doing the same with his mace **clever little shit** just as I scraped across the ground Charles said "your tough I'll give you that Junpei although I wouldn't have minded facing you when you can use Adoption" **if only I could** I panted a bit till I said _**Blade Rain**_ using the Blade Summoning ability Demon's have I made 17 swords rain down upon Charles as he used a barrier to block them as best he could **he's good and since when was he so dependent on Magic normally Charles fights with his brute strength or Plata** **Pantera** **on its own** I managed to grab one of the blades which clashed with his maces shaft as I said "I'm nowhere near as good as Daniel-san is but I do know my way around a sword" as my sword and his mace clashed sparks flew meanwhile Fafnir said _ **[For a man who was once a mere Human you fight like a true Dragon Charles Magnuson]**_ Charles said "I'm honoured you think so Fafnir" me and him then went at it with a tremendous amount of force **Charles your one of the most powerful men here why why don't you see how strong you are** he briefly let go of Plata Pantera then he managed to land a sucker punch on my chest then he grabbed Plata Pantera again and slammed it against me sending my flying back a bit letting off the scrapping sound of metal against concrete then I got my blaster and fired at him a bit while he charged straight for me **he's determined** he held his mace upwards and sent it crashing down for me.

**No one's pov**

Just as Plata Pantera came crashing down for Junpei the entire audience were on the edge of their seats with each hair standing tall in anticipation then in a surprising maneuver Junpei let the mace hit him **what's he doing that idiot he's going to get hurt** was all Lavinia could think of till she realised what Junpei's plan was as with Charles's guard down Junpei held his hand out saying _**Demonic Bullet**_ he managed to disorient Charles then he said _**Draconic Whip**_ he wrapped it around Charles's legs and spun him around straining his little arms as far as he could digging up a huge amount of the ground then he threw Charles into the air and said _**Rise X4**_ when he built up sufficient power Junpei said _**Draconic Wave**_ he unleashed a devastating beam of energy then everyone looked on in awe as Lucian said "it's been a while since I've seen that trick" he smirked while stroking Lyira's hair **(who was comfortably resting her head on his shoulder)** when the energy ended Charles hit the floor with his tracksuit top burned to ash but his dark blue t-shirt beneath it still mostly intact showing his toned and powerfully built physique with many women in and out of the members of Akademisk drooling or at the very least unable to take their eyes off him, Charles spat out some blood and rubbed his chin gently saying "is that honestly your best Junpei" Junpei briefly dispelled his helmet then he said "no I'm only just getting started" Junpei shot for Charles at speeds so great it crated wind pressure currents then he re-donned his helmet while roaring like a Dragon then Charles's eyes suddenly glowed a cyan blue colour alongside gaining slit like pupils then he growled like a majestic panther and charged for Junpei at equally blinding speeds leading to a clash between the two which created a strong amount of force that would send one of them flying if either of them relented even if only for a split second which further impressed the already deeply immersed crowd.

* * *

As the two clashed Charles eventually won the struggle sending Junpei back till he said **_Duplication Magic- Junpei_** using Duplication Magic Junpei made a clone of himself then the clone cupped his hands together then boosted Junpei sending the real one flying back at Charles who was for a second taken aback by the surprise attack giving Junpei an optimal chance to hit his foe directly in the chest then Junpei said "I was hoping to save that till I got a better understanding but Dad taught me enough to at least do that" Charles managed to use Earth Magic to stop himself from falling out the arena then he said "why" he stumbled to his knee briefly using Plata Pantera as a makeshift crutch then said "Junpei why are you fighting like this your dragging this out too much normally you fight to end fights so why tell me why are you dragging this one out what're you trying to prove everyone knows how strong you are" Junpei stood there then said "I'm not out to prove how strong I am so everyone got a decent enough look at that earlier without me meaning to" Charles got back up then demanded "then who are you trying to impress Junpei what're you out to prove" Junpei shouted "I'M PROVING A POINT TO YOU YOU BIG BLUE DORK" Charles got a little confused thinking **me why me what's he up to.**

The moment Charles started thinking like that Junpei said to him "your one of the most powerful people in the Outer Class Charles maybe even the school or the Netherworld yet your so blind to your own strength you never use it" Charles stopped for a second **Junpei** he thought about the Outer Classes Golden Dork **Junpei when you arrived you were so frail and sickly you couldn't fight at all but now your growing stronger everyday with every hour you surpass us yet you look at me like that why I'm not a leader** Charles asked him "Junpei who do you put so much faith in me when there's no reason to" Junpei then shouted "I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO BE YOU" the crowd gasped then Junpei said "YOUR TALL AND STRONG AND SO DAMN TALENTED I'M JEALOUS I ALWAYS WANTED TO A MAN LIKE YOU CHARLES SOMEONE PEOPLE IDOLISE AND SOMEONE WHO INSPIRES OTHERS THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO MAKE YOU AWARE OF YOUR STRENGTH BECAUSE I WISH I HAD IT" Charles was trying to process it till Elvitsia cried out "CHARLES REMEMBER WHAT IT IS YOU WANT TO DO" Charles looked at his hand for a second thinking **what I want to do** he clenched his fist **that's right I want to protect the people I love I haven't got a lot of people I'm close to but the few friends I have I want to defend them till my last breath and till my blood stops pumping** he looked at Junpei then said "I get it now I get why you fight" he clenched his fist so tightly you could hear the bones and muscles in his hand audibly then he said "you and me are similar Junpei we both have people we want to protect and we're ready to lay down our lives doing so however the difference is you earned the power to do so through effort but I was ignorant of my true power I failed to see just how strong I am I really am an idiot huh" Junpei straightened his back then Charles held his arm out telling Junpei "well no more I'm done not seeing my true power I was blind to it for so long and because of it I held back without meaning to I know it'll take a while but Junpei someday I'll stand by you as an equal" Junpei told him "your already ahead of me you big blue dork I need to catch up to you" Charles nodded with a relived expression on his face almost as though a dark energy that was playing upon his self hatred had been dispelled till a click could be heard from Plata Pantera.

As the click went off Charles suddenly glowed the same shade of navy blue as his hair and eyes then Junpei asked "Fafnir is this a Victory Shift or something else" Fafnir told him **_[that's not a Victory Shift it's more it's an AB Victory Shift I thought Top Tier Sacred Treasure's were exempt from them but it looks like I was mistaken]_** Charles started glowing brighter then he said in a voice full of renewed and almost infectious confidence **_AB Victory Shift-_** _ **Centinela**_ ** _de_** ** _Plata_** at that moment the light vanished showing Charles's new form in this form he had a heavy-duty suit of armour similar to Junpei's with a few distinctive differences then being his helmet resembled a Mediaeval Knights complete with a short navy blue ponytail shaped plume coming from the back of his head, the faceplate of Charles's armour was flat in contrast to Junpei's triangular shaped one, his armour was noticeably more bulky on the gauntlets than the rest of his body, his chest had a large blue gem in the center of it and he had blue jewels on his kneecaps, elbows and on the palm of his hands, around his shoulders the outside of his elbows jewels and some parts of this chest were spikes similar to the ones on his mace and finally Charles's armour was dominantly silver on the torso legs and helmet areas while being cyan blue on the arms and he had navy blue lenses shielding his eyes, the crowd marveled at his new form while Charles himself inspected it.


	39. Golden King Vs Silver Sentinel

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** _**, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Junpei's pov**

As Charles inspected his armour he said "now I see why you like yours so much" he looked at me then he adopted a standard pose used by boxers in a boxing match then said "shall we do this for real when my idiotic nature isn't holding me back" I nodded saying "sounds like a plan"

* _Music- The Hot Wind Blowing- Metal Gear Rising_ *

I then I went for him with all my strength as I had the Gauntlet say **_Free Rise_** using that feature I had it Rise without the 20 second time limit instead it would Rise whenever it decided to do so **normally I avoid that command because it runs the risk of tiering me out too fast but right now I can't afford to hold back** meanwhile Charles's gauntlets glowed like how his mace does when he's using it's abilities **it sounds strange but is he wearing his mace** just then he did a number of boxing strikes which I matched him with my own strikes, I got him in the chest followed by a shoulder barge **now** when I had the chance I did a spin kick while smacking my feet into his face repeatedly till he held his hands out and fired energy blasts from them similar to respulsor rays used by Iron Man **oh that is so cool** just then he built up more power then he delivered an empowered punch to my jaw **so he can shoot the energy out and still power up what else can that armour do** just then Charles shot forward by using his energy building up ability to allowing him to hover above the ground **ah come on man** I blocked a strike from him however he started pushing me back then we went for more hits to eachother with every individual strike being more powerful than the last **I have to win this I have to there's no other choice but victory** I then unleashed my fire breath on him although my flames were yellow flames instead of blue then my eyes turned purple similar to the lenses of my helmet then I stopped my breath attack **that had to have done something right** just then Charles emerged then he absorbed the excess flames saying "ah that's refreshing" **what can't that sodding armour do** Fafnir told me **_[it's an AB Victory Shift the only way to know what kind of abilities it has is to know what the user wanted upon it's inception]_** I groaned **Dad was right AB Victory Shifts are just brokenly powerful** to make my day worse Charles held his hand out and his mace appeared **your kidding me right he's armed and armoured.**

****Just then Charles came at me again so I got my axe out and clashed with him in a number of ways allowing me to go toe to toe with him **I need to win** me and Charles locked weapons then glared at each other behind our helmets with a clear desire to win in our gaze **Charles is someone I've always respected and dreamed of becoming he's strong and confident and he's compassionate enough to draw people in it's a man like that who I've always wanted to be so in order to show him the respect he deserves I need to win this here and now** **and prove even I can be like that** Charles got pushed back by one of my attacks till he blocked another with a large tower shield that was the same size as him then he blocked another strike as I said "so you can shoot, strike, absorb, amplify and block Jesus Christ Charles what powers did you ask for" he chuckled lightly saying "you ain't seen nothing yet Junpei" I held my axe ready at my hip then the moment he showed a sign of moment I swing it however I'd imbued it with some of my Demonic power allowing me to send a slash of it then I charged for Charles who managed to block my axe with his hand then he slammed his fist into my chest **shit** I got knocked back then I grabbed my blasted and fried on him till he came at me and knocked it out of my hand **oh well better get to it** I put my axe down then I said _**Far Sight**_ I prepared my bow then I fired it **it always hits it's target** he got hit directly in the shoulder making him stumble a bit **and of course he's able to survive that he's no Dragon but he's still got the strength of one** we went at it some more.

Just as we went at it Charles got me in the chest then grabbed the back of my head and slammed my face into his knee repeatedly then he threw me **now** I did a one handed handstand then I got back on my feet **if it wasn't for the limit of the arena we could truly go all out** just then Charles leapt at me with his mace however I just narrowly dodged thanks to Catastrophe Awareness **now you turn on damn thing** with his guard slightly lowered I held my hand out saying _**Blade Summon**_ when a sword appeared in my hand in managed to stab it into his left arm keeping him restrained then I got ready to land a strike till the spikes on his shoulder lunched at me like missiles which turns out they are **ah come on how many more abilities does this dude have** I got blasted back a little then Charles took my blade out of his arm and came for me again **he doesn't give up does he.**

* _Music End_ *

* * *

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

As Charles and Junpei clashed all of us watched in awe carefully examining each movement both of them made with careful precision and accuracy **Junpei's stronger than ever and Charles is nothing to scoff at** Charles powered up his mace to its maximum output then he slammed Junpei in the face with it **Plata Pantera** **can trigger a magnitude 7** **earthquake at that level of power Junpei hold on** Junpei not only survived it but he went for an empowered strike to Charles's jaw as if nothing had happened **how the heck did he survive this and more importantly why isn't Catastrophe Awareness working** I clenched my hands together tightly **is Junpei ignoring his own survival instincts to fight Charles better or is he doing it so fast none of us can see** Junpei then slammed his fist into Charles's chest saying **_Burst_** he detonated that power at point blank range **I've got such a powerful Grunt and someone who is dependable someone who would defend me till the end of time and that someone is Junpei Kamijou** I felt my body acting strangely **ever since I got that Draconic power put in me my body has been feeling strange my senses are sharper, my powers growing, my clothes feel a few sizes too small, my entire body feels like it's expanding and whenever I've thought of Junpei I've had more carnal thoughts about me and him then usual** I mentally slapped myself **no Lavinia the love you feel for Junpei is something some people go their whole lives without don't think of him like that he's a loving man and I wish I could tell him how I feel for him but I can't** just then Charles and Junpei delivered another climatic strike to one another's faces.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

As me and Charles hit one another's faces he groaned then said "not bad Junpei not bad at all" we both got back up then we went for another strike to eachother's face enough that you could hear metal scraping against metal pushing us both back slightly then I had the Exhilaration Rig build up even greater amounts of power then I said "what do you say shall we end this" he held his fists and arms ready then said "yeah I think it's about time we did" he called out **_Subida_** _ **de**_ _ **platino**_ his arms and legs alongside the jewel on his chest glowed a near blinding shade of blue **I can feel the power inside of them** I smirked beneath my helmet **Charles is nothing short of amazing after just one fight he's already strong enough to hold his own against a Dragon King host and to think this power's always been inside of him I know someday he'll become one of our most powerful warriors** I said "Fafnir I have to do it" he remarked _**[Junpei no I forbid it don't you remember what I told you might happen if you mess up]**_ I told him "well I'll just have to not mess up huh" he groaned then said _**[don't say I didn't warn you kiddo]**_ I held my fists ready then I said "now for a grand finale that honours your strength Charles" the original Exhilaration Rig gauntlet clicked then I said _**Exhilaration Rig Release State- Rising Infinity**_ the Exhilaration Rig started glowing a rainbow like colour and it started to look like it was made of glass as it's power increased endlessly **it's the Release State of the Exhilaration Rig with it I can effectively use an attack with near-infinite power the reason I say near-infinite is because it only lasts one hit and if I mess it up well the last time I used it in a training session I was in a coma for a few weeks** I shot forward at Charles as he shouted "JUNPEI" I roared out "CHARLES" around me came the albeit brief golden visage of a Western Dragon meanwhile the one of a bluish silver Panther came around Charles similar to his match with Kiyome earlier just as we got closer the world around us turned black with the only thing either of us could see bring eachother then I heard Charles whisper enough that only I could hear it "Junpei thank you" our fists collided creating a blinding white flash of light that engulfed the entire stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Gravel  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 700-900  
> Birthday- Unknown  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 12 ft or 365 cm  
> Weight- Unknown (although Fordwin mentions Gravel's skin is as dense as a tanks so that hints that he's really heavy)  
> Hair colour- White  
> Eye colour- Red (they glow when he gets angry which is all the time)  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Abominous  
> Fun facts- He's not faking his low intellect, nobody knows why he talks the way he does, his sword is in fact a heap of metal with a stick going through it and yet it's hinted to be strong enough to survive Nebura's shield, he's based on the Dinobot leader Grimlock (The Excavators themselves are based on the other Dinobot's as well), despite his anger and destructive fighting style he doesn't like smashing up plant life or anything to do with nature and out of all The Excavators he's the most feared one among them.


	40. Odium

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's pov**

Just as me and Charles collided the flash of light happened for a while enough that it started to damage the barrier protecting the audience to the point where it looked ready to shatter then eventually the light vanished showing me and Charles standing there our fists mere inches from the opposite person's face then I collapsed onto my back while he fell to his and panted **crap** we both groaned a little then I turned to him asking "hey Charles you dead" he groaned saying "if I am being a ghost is a pain" I chuckled then let out a small but slightly audible cry of pain as I said "yeah I died fully once and came close to it once and well this is pretty close to that pain" **it hurts to laugh** he dispelled his helmet as did I showing both our faces were pretty beat up from the fight as he said "you know Junpei your a lot more powerful than people give you credit for" I remarked "you kidding me Charles you started out as a Human yet you took on a Dragon King host as though I was some playground bully that's pretty ahahahah" I had another jolt of pain then he said "yeah let's save the talk for later" **he's tougher than he let's on** just then he said telepathically _ **"Junpei using your Release State could have killed you"**_ I told him _**"your a strong man Charles you deserved a finale fitting for a warrior"**_ he got my left hand with his right then said _**"I appreciate it"**_ we just smiled at one another

_**Explanation- Sacred Treasure Release State** _

**_While Victory Shifts allow a Sacred Treasure user to achieve a new level of power Sacred Treasure Release States are considered the actual power of a Sacred Treasure however due to the insane power behind them it's not advised that they get used especially when the user is inexperienced in handling their Sacred Treasure's power._ **

**_Sadly a Release State can only be maintained for a short amount of time and it can used once per day making it act as an ultimate last resort for the user._ **

Just as we smiled Ruby, Mom, Lavinia, Elvitsia and Mio ran up to us then Ruby said "hold still" Mom said **_Nature Magic- Healing Vines_** me and Charles got wrapped in some vines which glowed green and healed us thenRuby at the same time used Eden to heal us both even more as I said "Mom since when could you use Magic" she chuckled then said "you aren't the only one Fordwin's been teaching Magic to" **Mom** she smiled then a woman I didn't recognise came up she cried out "CHARLES" he looked at her and said "Mom what're you doing here" **wait that's his Mom she looks so young she looks more like his big sister** she hugged him tightly then said "oh my God are you ok" she held him close as he said "I'm fine Mom don't worry" she kept hugging him like a baby much to Charles's embarrassment as he said "Mom stahp your embarrassing me" she refused to let go then me and him healed to a much better degree.

After we got healed the two of us stood up then Charles said "now it's a question of who won" I looked at him then I said "well I technically had the stronger hit you know the whole near-infinite power thing" Charles then said "but it's a question of who" suddenly Fafnir snarled **what the** I asked "Fafnir what's wrong" he told me **_[that bastard Vritra is nearby I can smell him]_** me and Charles looked at one another then said in unison "Odium" we ran towards Baberi then I said "Baberi-sensei we need a full evacuation of the stadium Visored and Odium are here and believe me when I say they're trouble" he nodded till the roof got blasted open then Fafnir said **_[they're here]_** Visored and 29 other people dropped alongside him **the one clinging to Visored is called** **Mortus** **he's supposed to be** **Odium's** **second in command but by all accounts he's just** **Visored's** **whipping boy** I then said "Lavi-chan, Charles and Mio-san get the civilians out of here" the Outer Class arrived as I said "you guys assist with civilian evacuations except for you Blur I need you to run as fast as you can and get us backup" he said at his usual fast speaking speed "positively definitely absolutely on it got it got it Junpei" **now then** I said "if an Odium member attacks you defend yourself by all means but Visored is off limits" I got my helmet back on as the sound of the metal linking back together echoed I said "that son of a bitch is mine" Visored then came forward.

As he came forward he said "Junpei it's been a while and I see your stronger now" I clenched my fists saying "what're you after Visored I thought you had your hands full taking over the Ancient Satan Confederacy's territory" he chuckled then said "it was easier than you'd think a few whispers here and there about my heritage and people flocked to me" **_Rise_** I told him "I'm putting an end to this today Odium won't hurt anyone else I'm going to destroy you and your posse right here right now" he got ready to fight saying "why throw away your life so recklessly" I ran at him at top speed **_Rise X2_** just as my power increased I leapt at him saying "SPEAK FOE YOURSELF CHROME DOME" Visored leapt back then said "I suppose it was unavoidable" **_Victory Shift- Black Abyssal Shell_** he donned his armour then got the talon out while I slammed my fist into his jaw Visored got back and said "ODIUM RISE UP AND CONQUER" Odium's forces went out into battle with everything they have while the others went to evacuate the civilians **this ends today** I delivered a strike to Visored's side then I held my hand out and called my axe back to me then I held it ready as Visored said "since your stronger now I don't need to fear breaking you too soon" **wait he held back in our first match** he held out his hand summoning a ball Holy Light energy that was somehow black in colour **oh no** I said "that's Lucifer's Bloodline ability" Visored remarked "atta boy you've done your homework"

**_Visored Lucifer_ **   
**_Bloodline ability- Twilight_ **   
_**The ultimate Bloodline ability there is and one that can only be used by a Descendant of Lucifer.** _

_**Using this power Visored can manipulate a new unique element composed of both Holy Light and Demonic energy giving it both Demonic and Holy properties making it the ultimate killing machine in all of existence.** _

Just then Visored shaped the light into a massive sword then he charged for me **who knows what else this clowns hiding** I managed to evade repeatedly using Catastrophe Awareness to my advantage **now you bloody work this is becoming a joke how much it seems to fail** I evaded a strike of the sword then I clenched my fists together and went for a slam to the back of his head making him stumble.

* * *

As he stumbled Visored charged Twilight into his fists then he came for me again **I have to win** I charged for him and leapt over him then I delivered a sweep kick tripping him up then I slammed my axe into his chest **I'm ending it** I narrowly evaded him ejecting the Osmosis Component's talon then I slammed my fist into his jaw **considering his armour itself can absorb power like the talon I have to be careful** Visored got up and slammed me against a wall all the while I wrestled against his attack saying "I don't understand what you get out of attacking the Festival considering how many people are here" just then Visored said "it's who's here that's my target" **wait** at that moment I activated my telepathy and established a link to Lavinia saying _**"**_ _ **Lavi**_ _ **-chan I've figured it out**_ _ **Odium's**_ _ **target are the Seven Kings"**_ she told me _**"I'll warn Santiago and the others to get them out of here but Junpei are you ok"**_ I told her _**"I'm fine leave this to me ok"**_ she seemed a little relieved then I slammed my fist into Visored's face breaking his hold on me **now** I said _**Draconic Wave**_ I unleashed that attack at him then he got pushed back a little although he was using the talon to block and absorb the power whatever power he could **come on man how many broken abilities do the men I know have** I leapt for Visored however he smacked me aside then he had his hand our saying _**Twilight Broadsword**_ he formed it into a broadsword then he charged for me **I have to win** using the thrusters of my armour I sped forward and did a rugby tackle that got him to the floor then I went for his jaw **it ends today** Visored then got me off him then he managed to deliver a slash to my left abdomen with his _**Twilight Broadsword**_ I stumbled back a little **damn** I groaned a little **shit** I held my hand then said _**Thread Magic- Bind**_ I crudely stitched the wound up **it's not a permeant solution but it'll work for now** I ran for Visored then we went for another flurry of punches and kicks.

Just as we for more strikes I could hear and see the fighting outside as Odium's soldiers fought on **I have to focus on Visored** I grabbed his helmet after bringing him to his knees as I tore it open then he roared out "ODIUM I NEED ASSISTANCE" just then Mortus, Deacon, Arkham, Armada and the other high ranking members from earlier appeared **wait there's one missing** at that moment a ginormous man smashed through the stadium as Visored said "meet Violator our tallest and one of our most powerful members" Violator is nothing short of a monster as he stands at 40 meters and is built like a fortress due to his muscle mass alongside having hair that falls to the midsection of his back and having nothing to shield his torso **it's me against 30 men all of whom are on the level of a High Class Demon meanwhile Visored as a Lucifer Descendant is definitely above them all being a Super if not a Transcendent Class Demon** I saw them all gather to face me then I said "let's rumble" they came at me **if I can play my cards right I can use** **Mortus's** **whipping boy status to my advantage by making him question his loyalty to the group** Mortus himself tried to fire upon me then I slammed his fist into his jaw as he said "pathetic fool you can't beat the unbeatable MORTUS" I did a spin kick then I pinned him to the wall saying "yeah unless Gravel, Lord Santiago, Lord Nebura, My Dad and Visored are your opponents but sure your unbeatable if it's anyone else" that had the intended effect then he flew into the air and unleashed a barrage of Magical blasts **perfect.**

I ran forwards as Fafnir said _**[Junpei your running into your enemies I hope you have a plan]**_ I briefly deactivated my armour then I leapt in-between Arkham, Armada and Capulet causing them to be hit instead then I reactivated my armour as they shouted "MORTUS YOU IDIOT" I got my axe ready then I blocked a hit from Deacon who had a Mammoth sized blade **damn** using Catastrophe Awareness I managed to evade a punch from Visored till Violator hit me quicker than I could evade and slammed my against a wall **damn** I pushed his hand away then I got free **my body's taking a pounding I don't know how long I can keep this going 30 Vs 1 is anything but fair** I got out my Excavators badge then I tapped the center of it **they're aware I'm in danger now even I'll admit I can't handle this many men alone I am outnumbered and outgunned** I looked at them **but I can't run my mind and body are screaming at me to run away and save myself but I won't I will fight on** I tightened my grip on my axe **I won't run away away I won't I used to run away so much Catastrophe Awareness is a testament to that fact but I'm through with running I will fight back and win** I looked at the Odium members then I said "is that the best you can do" Visored chuckled then said "to hell with the Seven Kings prioritise the elimination of Junpei Kamijou instead he's more dangerous than anyone else in this building" they said "yes Lord Visored" **I will win** I said "come then I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON" they came at me.


	41. One-man army

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

**Junpei's pov**

Just as my foes came at me I let out a manly battle cry and charged ahead slashing Nefata with my axe then I grabbed Arkham's arm and aimed it at Armada since Arkham had a Magical blast prepared then when Violator came for me I leapt to the side and got my blaster ready saying **_Destroyer Mode_** I fired at his face then I leapt out the way of an attack from Denzel **now** just as he let out a spider web like substance I got a rock then when he was stuck to it I spun him around using him as a whip to beat up the rest **if** **I can take down Visored then we're all safe** I delivered a high kick to Mortus then I said ** _Blade Summon_** I got my sword ready and stabbed it directly into Visored's shoulder making him stumble back then I grabbed it and twisted it around saying "IT END'S NOW" Visored managed to slam his fist into my jaw shouting "NEVER" **shit** he fired his arm mounted cannon at me making me fall back a bit **that hurt.**

Just as it hit me Fafnir said _**[Junpei I'd advise a full-scale tactical retreat]**_ I battered around some of their other members till Gravel roared out "ME GRAVEL NO LIKE YOU" he slammed his sword down on Arkham taking off his arm then I said "sorry to disturb your nap Gravel-san" he told me "me Gravel no mind me Gravel like Junpei" **he's adorable** the other Excavators arrived then Visored came for me saying _**Twilight Spear**_ he got me in the chest **damn** I grabbed his face then I pushed him back allowing me to get off the spear then I said **_Thread Magic- Bind_** I sealed that wound up then I went for Visored saying **_Rise X4_** I got his face enough that I fragmented some of his helmet then I threw him against the wall, the moment he hit the wall I grabbed my blasted then I said _ **Destroyer Mode**_ that did significant damage then more members of the Netherworld armed forces arrived Visored saw that then he called out "ODIUM RETREAT THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM" his forces fell back meanwhile I said "Gravel-san there should be some ground troopers of theirs" he went for them along with the others then I said "this isn't over Visored" I stumbled forward only for the thread's from before to snap **my wounds reopened** he then said _**Twilight Barrage**_ he blasted me with countless dagger shaped weapons made out of the Twilight energy then be used his Broadsword to slash me across the chest **damn** him and his forces retreated through a series of portals **no** I coughed up blood and fell to my back as Fafnir said **_[your life signs are fading fast Junpei]_** I tried to get up **not again man** just then Fafnir said _**[forgive me Junpei for not doing a better job]**_ I closed my eyes then I my head hit the floor.

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

Just as we came back to the arena I asked "Vincent can you smell Junpei" he sniffed around till he said "no" **what's wrong** he grabbed Ruby saying "we need to bolt it he's loosing a lot of blood" **Junpei no** we all ran then I got a fright and screamed at the sight before me Junpei was on the floor blood everywhere **no** his armour looked like it had been shattered in countless places then he **no** I got to his side saying with tears pouring out of my eyes "Junpei it's me Lavinia I'm here" there was no response then I asked "come on wake up Junpei please I need you alive" **no no no this isn't happening it's a nightmare** I got his hands that were now as cold as ice then I said "Ruby please Ruby RUBY" she did all she could but said "I'm sorry Lady Lavinia I'm I'm sorry" she clenched her skirt saying "my Sacred Treasure alters life but the same can't be said for death I'm sorry I'm" she cried her eyes out as did the others then Shura looked on in horror as did Principal Sitri **I'm sorry** I said "it's my fault I shouldn't have let you guys take part in this Festival maybe just" I couldn't get my words out **Junpei's dead** Vincent sniffed saying "don't count Smurf out yet" **wait.**

* * *

Just then his eyes flashed purple and Junpei stood up in his armour **he's alive** however Fafnir said _**[it's risky doing this]**_ I looked at him then he said _**[Junpei is in fact dead physically but spiritually we can save him]**_ I said "but all my Grunt Pieces are inside of him" Fafnir told me _**[I never said the solution was Demonic]**_ I got it then said "Quetzalcoatl" he nodded then said _**[I've taken over Junpei's body in order to keep what's left of him alive but we haven't got much time I can only maintain this for about a week then Junpei will pass on to the afterlife and I shall end up with a new host]**_ Lucian asked "why are you going to all this trouble to keep you alive" Fafnir's response was _**[because Junpei has become precious to me right now he's weak but if given more training I know he'll become the greatest Golden King to have ever lived and I need you all to help me get him there]**_ I nodded as Principal Sitri said "Quetzalcoatl is currently in the Dragon Cove the home of all Dragon's I don't know if he remembers me or anything for that matter but if it saves Junpei I'm all for it" **eh** I asked "why wouldn't he remember anything" Fafnir said _**[Quetzalcoatl has been around since the dawn of the universe so while he is physically powerful and his wisdom is unmatched his overall mind is a bit forgetful some days]**_ I face palmed **so you mean to tell me our only hope is a senile Dragon this day just went for worse to downright awful** all of us left to go restore Junpei **hold on my love I will save you.**


	42. Quzetzalcoatl

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Lavinia's** **pov**

**Two day's later**

After myself, the Outer Class, Shura, Principal Sitri, The Excavators, Santiago, my parents, Lyira, Mio and Maria left Akademisk to head for Dragon Cove we all had a strong determination to save Junpei **I will do whatever it takes to save him he's everything to me** Santiago looked at me then asked "you love him don't you" I eeped like a bat and covered my mouth with my hands then I felt my cheeks blazing **how did he figure it out** Lucian said "Big sis Lavinia in I'll be honest you have the worst poker face around Junpei" **I have the best poker face** Chelsea whispered down my ear "you like admiring Junpei after he's been training and getting a look at his muscles" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I shook around then Santiago told me "I'm happy you've found someone who makes you happy Lavinia and Junpei seems like a nice boy" I told him "he's the nicest" **that's right Junpei's the nicest boy I've ever known** Father told me "I don't know Junpei personally but if you truly want to be with him I won't interfere" **Father** he came to me then he said telepathically to give us privacy **_"Lavinia I nearly ruined your life when I arranged that marriage between yourself and Agragor and I refuse to make a mistake like that again"_** I stopped for a second then he held my hand saying **_"you are my only daughter Lavinia and I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt by one of my decisions again"_** I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks then Mother said "Lavinia your Father loves you more than anything he just has a hard way of showing it" **Father** he held my hand more then asked "why not tell me about Junpei after all if all goes well he could end up being my future son-in-law and make me a Grandpa" I got embarrassed then Principal Sitri leapt in saying "then we'd be Grandpa bro's" those two shared a high five while smiling like idiots **they're awfully chummy** my Mother and Shura started talking to eachother meanwhile Fafnir looked at us inside Junpei's still armoured up body **Junpei's in there I want him to be alive** I looked at the sky **God if you exist and if you truly are all loving I beg of you this once let Junpei live he's one of the kindest people in the world he deserves a good life** I got injured mentally by that **I shouldn't pray I know but I had to** Chelsea came to my side and took me ahead of the others.

When she got me ahead she asked "Vini how're you holding up" I sighed then said "I won't lie it's not been easy dealing with this knowing Junpei could die and everything else that's happened" Chelsea smiled **Chelsea is my best friend I've known her since before I formed my Troupe she's always been there to watch over me whenever I've had a hard time** Chelsea got my hand then said "I know Junpei loves you back" **huuuh** she sighed then said "whenever he talks about you or stands near you I see it in his eyes they light up brightly in class whenever he thinks of you a smile forms slightly and it makes him look even more pure that's how we know he's thinking of you" **Junpei** I saw Chelsea looking a little conflicted **I can tell Chelsea has a deep interest in Junpei and I know that the two of them are close to one another I've always tried to keep my jealousy under** **control but I won't lie it makes me jealous whenever I see Chelsea and him hang out or whenever she tries to seduce him** I got her hand till our bodies acted strangely again **not now** we managed to stop it as best we could then Fafnir approached us in Junpei's body asking **_[Chelsea what's happening]_** Chelsea gave him a description of what's happened to us both as he said **_[not this crap again]_** we both turned to him as he told us **_[your bodies are gaining Draconic properties it doesn't seem to be anything bad however you'll go through similar changes to Junpei after he faced Agragor]_** I asked "what kind of changes" he told us both ** _[you'll start gaining alongside getting your own reserve of Draconic power and you'll start manifesting other Draconic abilities however as a result scales will start forming in some pretty inconvenient places and your libido is going to start skyrocketing]_** I got embarrassed meanwhile Chelsea looked at me with a cheeky and lustful look in her eyes then she playfully groped my breasts **eep** she played with them much to my immense embarrassment **I've noticed my breasts have gotten larger lately but Chelsea don't** I managed to get free thenshe let go, Fafnir said ** _[Junpei was pretty embarrassed when he first heard that part unfortunately that's how Dragon's are also you'll need to start getting serviced by him]_** the others got confused till Fafnir said **_[not like that you horny perverts]_** he face palmed then told me and Chelsea **_[since Junpei's the one who caused you both to get your Draconic power he's got to be the one who keeps it up otherwise you'll loose it there's a ritual for it which I can teach him but it'll mean a hands on approach to your bodies]_** he sighed then Ren said "ok I'm the pervert here but even I'll admit that's way too pervy" Fafnir said **_[the entirety of the Dragon race are a bunch of perverts Kunpei, Vritra,_** ** _Yu_** ** _Long, Seiryu and_** ** _Chuorabraxa_** ** _and the only none pervy ones I know aside from myself and even then Yu Long spends a lot of time with Indra so he's likely a pervert now]_** he sounded like he was crying **wait can Dragon's cry** he sounded more audibly sad as he said **_[Dragons are primordial forces of nature we follow our own rules and have no true master's yet over the generations we've been reduced to a bunch of perverts who love fighting eachother]_** Kunpei appeared then he patted Fafnir I mean Junpei's head **this is going to get wired** Ignis and Thatch appeared then Ignis sat on my head **he's the most adorable Familiar ever** just then we arrived at the cave in Dragon Cove we've been looking for.

After we got to that cavern we entered then an old monk looking man walked towards us asking "well hello what can wait" he sniffer around Junpei's body then said "Fafnir it's you" Fafnir got on both his knees saying **_[Master I know it's been a long time and I feel truly rude but I have a favour to ask]_** I looked at the two of them as he begged **_[please I need you to save Junpei the one who's body I'm currently using he's on the verge of death and I need you to save him]_** Quetzalcoatl told him "Fafnir you have a lot of nerve coming here and demanding such a thing of me after not visiting for over 8 millennia" Fafnir shivered then said **_[I understand but if not for me do it for Shura and Fordwin they'd be devastated if Junpei died as would I]_** Quetzalcoatl told him "repeat that" Fafnir told him **_[I said_** **_I understand but if not for me do it for Shura and Fordwin they'd be devastated if Junpei died as would I]_** Quetzalcoatl told him "the last time you expressed this much concern or even love for a host was Arcadia you really have changed Fafnir" he flicked his forehead making a ghostly looking Dragon the size of Kunpei appear from it saying "give me a bit and I'll rebuild your precious host although I might make him a little taller might even make his powers greater" **if Junpei gets taller the girls will cry me as well actually** we all got outside till I asked "um Sir Fafnir if it's not too rude to ask who did he mean by Arcadia" Fafnir said **_[one of my best hosts and best friends although I'll talk more about him another day]_** I walked on **Junpei wait for us.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Fordwin Sitri  
> Race- Purebred Demon   
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 600  
> Birthday- 12th March   
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'2 or 187 cm   
> Weight- 71 kg or 158 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white temples  
> Eye colour- Yellow   
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Shadow Zone   
> Fun facts- His favourite pastime is snuggles with Shura, he has a vast library from across the ages, his car is an Aston Martin DB11 that's cheery red in colour, his numberplate is a personalised one that reads "Leo griffin 3", he used to take Junpei for drives whenever he had a really bad day, he has an album full of photos of Junpei, he's a skilled mechanic, Shura states he's a loud snorer and he likes to stroke Shura's hair whenever he's having a bad day.


	43. Humanoid Dragon

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Lavinia's** **pov**

**Nearly 10 hours later**

After a wait that felt like an eternity Quetzalcoatl stepped forward then said "everyone introducing the new and improved Junpei Kamijou" Junpei wore his armour then he stepped out and dispelled his helmet as Quetzalcoatl said "I made him an extra 2 feet taller and I improved his Draconic and Demonic power to even greater heights, I've also stabilised his Draconic physiology so he won't Dragonify out of nowhere" **wait** I said "no offence Junpei but you don't look any taller" he dispelled his armour then said "that's because I'm not oh no" he checked his body then groaned saying "I only grew by two inches" **oh come on** Quetzalcoatl said "I'm pretty sure I made it two feet or did I make it two inches by mistake oh fiddlesticks" Junpei sat there looking depressed then Yami laughed uncontrollably saying "OH MAN AHAHAHAHAH" he struggled to breathe saying "this is not happening NO WAY HAHAHAHAHA" he kept laughing so much he fell onto the floor rolling around in a fit of uncontrollable laughter till I went to Junpei **does he remember me** I asked "Junpei do you remember who I am" he leaned in and whispered into my ear "Lavi-chan" **he does** he got up then his Dragon wings popped out meanwhile Fafnir said **_[Junpei now has the all the abilities of a Dragon due to the ritual Quetzalcoatl performed]_** I held his hands till he unleashed his wings with more force.

**Author's pov**

As Junpei let out his wings a small wind current appeared then he said "I will not loose again not to Visored or Odium or anyone else" Junpei's clothes unfortunately tore slightly due to his newfound strength showing his toned physique. Now that he's a Humanoid Dragon he naturally has all their powers these include:

• **Supernatural condition-**  
Unlike other Reborn or Purebred Demon's who naturally have superhuman capabilities Junpei's bodily and mental condition have increased to Supernatural levels giving him greater amounts of strength, speed, stamina, endurance, durability, agility and reflexes. This has also caused his mind to function far faster than anyone else to the point where his mind processes a thought within 3 milliseconds whereas the average Demon takes longer thus improving Catastrophe Awareness, his precognitive abilities and even his day to day thinking abilities.

Because of his enhanced thinking abilities Junpei's intellect has also been enhanced drastically as well giving him a newfound IQ of 441.

• **Elemental Breath-**  
While a Dragon's most famous ability is to breathe fire from their mouths Junpei can now unleash breath based attacks of any element he desires. He can even absorb other natural elements to strengthen his breath and make it more powerful however this doesn't work on manmade elements like manmade electricity.

• **Wing Manifestation-**  
Junpei as a Humanoid Dragon can use the wings of one the pride and joy of their species. Using these he can fly at speeds comparable to a high-tech fighter jet and he can even reach outer space if he so desires.

• **Atmospheric Adaptation-**  
Junpei's body can now adjust itself to survive various environmental hazards including the vacuum of space and the subzero temperatures of arctic environments.

**•Decelerated aging-**  
As a Humanoid Dragon it's possible for Junpei to live for thousands of years which further enhances his Demonic longevity however this does not make him immortal by any means.

• **Hypnosis-**  
Junpei can use an ability akin to hypnosis allowing him to control others minds simply by looking into their eyes and issuing a command.

• **Thermal physiology-**  
All Dragon's have immense body heats to the point where the standard body heat for a Dragon is 58°c as apposed to a Humans body being 37°c.

Because of this they're not only resistant towards cold environments but they also have an outright immunity towards Human and Draconic viral infections.

**•Poison-**  
Dragon's are able to create a poison that can be administered via their bite to the point where Dragon Kings like Fafnir, Vritra, Quetzalcoatl, Chuorabraxa and Seiryu can create a poison so intense it can kill virtually anything. By extension Dragon's also have a heightened immunity towards poisons.

• **Omnilingualism** **-**  
Just like Demon's and Angel's who can understand any spoken language Dragon's can as well however uniquely to their race Dragon's can also see any written language in their native mother tongue and are proficient in all languages even ancient ones that have been long since forgotten by all races.

• **Camouflage-**  
Dragon's can make themselves invisible to the naked eye however they can't mask heat signatures, breathing patterns or the sound of their footsteps.

• **Draconic power manipulation-**  
Like all Dragon's Junpei is capable of manipulating his Draconic power to channel it in numerous ways one of which includes infusing weaponry with it. Similar to the way Demonic power functions Dragons can also create specialised powers however the majority go for strength or power augmentation based abilities due to the majority of their kind being very straightforward people.

Junpei can also bestow Draconic power into anyone he desires and through the Servicing ritual can keep the power in them to the point where it becomes part of their bodies thus starting the Dragonisation process which brings us to another power.

**•** **Dragonisation** **-**  
As a Humanoid Dragon and the host of Fafnir Junpei is able to turn other people into Dragon's thus giving them the abilities common to them and keeping their original powers including racial and heredity ones. **(Because of this Lavinia and Chelsea will eventually gain Draconic powers while keeping their original powers).**

**•Marking-**  
Like all other Dragon's Junpei can mark any woman he desires as his mate by biting into their neck. Doing this also causes people to instinctively avoid flirting with the marked woman. It's noted by Fafnir doing this seems to make a Dragon's mate more open to acts of love making however it's unknown if this is connected to the Marking process or the person themselves **(some things are better off as mysteries).**

**•** **Goroesi** **-**  
Since Dragon's are natural born warriors and have been since the inception of their species they've evolved to be powerful warriors giving then numerous powers the best of which is Goroesi. Through this ability a Dragon or Dragon Hybrid becomes stronger the closer they're pushed to the brink of death with the enchantments being provided to their physical capabilities, Magical abilities/power and Draconic power.

• **Prehensile Tongue-**  
Junpei has a prehensile tongue like all other Dragon's which can be utilised as a whip like weapon.

• **Draconic Magic-**  
As a Humanoid Dragon Junpei can use the Dragon race's unique system of Magic which other Magic casters can't use. This provides the ability to summon Dragon's, communicate with Dragon's, infuse Magical elements with Draconic power, provide greater increases to the caster's strength and it also allows the user to exert a certain degree of control over other Dragon's **(depending on the strength of the user themselves)**. It's also shown that because of this Dragon's can learn other forms of Magic at a faster rate however the reason for this remains a mystery.   
Sadly this doesn't make Dragon's immune to Dragon slaying weaponry, items and Magic's.

Dragon's also have a heightened resistance towards Magic with the only two Absolute Dragons **(they're Dragons who've achieved Divinity)** in existence Ouroboros and Numminex being outright immune to it.

• **Inhuman Roar-**  
Like all other Dragon's Junpei can let out a roar that's so inhumanly loud and distorted most people have their senses disrupted by it.

• **Omni-** **psyonics** **-**  
While extremely rare among their species some Dragon's can manifest psychic abilities from birth and Junpei is one of those select few who has them.

Because of this Junpei can use the powers of telekinesis, teleportation, psyonic constructs and his Demonic telepathy has been enhanced drastically to the point where he's now capable of reading and communicating with someone's mind when they're in a different country.

• **Dermal armour-**  
As a Humanoid Dragon Junpei can cover his body in armour like scales to increase his natural defences. Sadly he can only cover the equivalent of one arm and not much else due to lack of training **(it also doesn't stop scales forming in inconvenient places).**

Alongside all the power's mentioned above Junpei retains his Grunt Pieces and by extension his Demonic physiology alongside the Exhilaration Rig making even more powerful now.

**Over to Junpei's pov**

As my wings flapped I stopped them saying "really got to get that under control" Lavinia came forward then I said "Lavi-chan I'm sorry I was so reckless when fighting Odium and Visored" she looked at me asking "just promise me you'll ask for help next time you do something reckless" I nodded then I hugged her tightly saying "I'm definitely asking you to back me up" **Lavinia's a beautiful Goddess** I rested my head on her shoulder then Dad opened a portal saying "let's get you home you haven't bathed for several days and after all that walking we could all use the rest" as we walked on I said "thank you everyone for making this journey and thank you Quetzalcoatl-sama for bringing me back to life" he remarked "repay me by dropping by now and again" I waved him off as Fafnir said **_[he's a good guy at heart he's just a bit senile now]_** I nodded while holding Ruby's hand with my right hand and Lavinia's with my left.

**Later that night**

After finishing eating dinner at home I decided to grab a quick bath in the indoor hot springs Dad had made for the house residents personal use **ah it's so nice** I let out a relaxed sigh then I leaned back slightly **those scars still hurt** I got myself a little further back till Lavinia came in **huh** I got embarrassed then she climbed into the bath next to me I went a little red then she said "I don't mind you seeing me like this" she suddenly took off her towel showing me everything unexposed **A** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** blood shot out my nose as I fell back while muttering to myself in who knows what language **lllllk** **Lavinia was** **nnn** **naked** **nnn** she got me then I recovered while she said "I don't mind you seeing me like this Junpei in fact I want you to look at me like this and you alone" **hhhh** **huh** she told me "I want to be the woman you can't take your eyes off your the only man I can safely give this privilege to Junpei" I looked up at her then she let me go while I looked at the beautiful lady that is Lavinia Leviathan **Lavinia I I I I** she came closer then she said "Junpei I like being around you it's not just a case of me feeling happy around you I feel like I can let my guard down around you and it's a nice feeling whenever I let my guard down normally it ends badly but with you it's nice I feel... I feel as though you'll respect any secret I share with you and you'll not let me down" **Lavinia** I got back against the edge of the bath then I saw her blushing deeply while it felt like my eyes were glued to her body **her skins gorgeous and her body looks like it was handcrafted by the God's themselves, her hair is so long yet smooth it seems like was planted there just to enhance her already incredible beauty to new heights and everything else about her is amazing** I said to her telepathically ** _"I'm sorry if you feel objectified by me looking at you this much it's just the only way to describe you is that your a Goddess Lavinia"_** she had rosy red cheeks thanks to the compliment then I swam over to her side while telling her again **_"your a Goddess and I'll tell you that everyday till eventually you get sick of me saying that and even then I'll still keep telling you that because it's the truth your a Goddess Lavinia and you deserve to be loved and respected by all beings"_** she went even redder while we hung out.

* * *

When we were done in the bathroom I looked at Lavinia who said "it's felt strange not having you next to me whenever I headed to bed" Fafnir told us **_[it was awkward trying to get into that hotel with the armour on]_** I chuckled lightly then said "yeah in all fairness the armours hardly spacious" **maybe I should make a Sub-grade Victory Shift to fix that** I took a mental note of that then I said "Lavi-chan could you lie down" she did so with a hint of confusion about my plan then I said "you've been working hard to get stronger I've seen you training so I thought I'd give you something to relax yourself" she looked at me asking "what is it Junpei" I gulped lightly then said "apparently I'm good at giving massages so I thought I'd treat you to one" **I feel like such a pervert for even considering this** Lavinia then said "Junpei I'll be honest I could use one" she sighed then said "I've been trying to do more physical training and it's exhausting me I feel like my muscles could give up on me at any second so if you can relax them please do consider it a request from your Sovereign if it'll make you feel happier" I nodded then she took off her pajamas although she had some panties on to keep some modesty active then she lay down on my bed **here goes nothing** I started massaging her back although I got embarrassed since she let out a moan mere minutes into it then she said "ah Junpei when you said you were apparently good that was a huge understatement your amazing" I asked "so do you want me to keep going" she nodded then I started to move down her back making her let out more moans and relaxed sighs **I'm so embarrassed right now** I eventually got to her legs and gave her calves a massage **it's easy to forget the height difference between me and her** she let out another relaxed cry then I got back up the bed to her side asking "are you ok" she had a deep blush on her face then I stroked her hair gently **she's beauty incarnate** Lavinia told me "that felt good" she lay there enjoying the now relived tension in her muscles and she had a cheerful expression on her face.

Just as I saw that I said "Lavi-chan if you want I could um teach you a bit more about hand to hand combat and if you'd like I'll try to teach you about how to use your Draconic abilities when they properly manifest I'm sorta used to them so I can give some hints on how to survive them believe me they can be kinda irritating at times" she giggled at that then said "I'd love it if you could teach me Junpei" she smiled while laying down **Fafnir told me earlier that I'll have to start servicing Lavinia and Chelsea I don't know how I feel about that but if it makes them strong then I'll do anything for them** I stroked the strand of hair that was on her face as I smiled back at her **she's beautiful** I lay down while looking at her then I said "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon and ever will lay eyes upon Lavinia" she asked me "Junpei can I tell you something it's something that's deeply personal not even Chelsea knows this" I nodded then she told me telepathically while stroking my cheek while I kept stroking her hair strand **_"your my ideal type of man, as a little girl I always dreamt of meeting a man like you the kind who looks after me, who shows lot's of concern for me even over the dumbest and littlest things, the kind of man who acknowledges everything about me not just my good looks or power, the kind of man who doesn't just say I'm beautiful but makes me feel beautiful through the way he treats me and most of all the kind of man who would stand with me through thick and thin"_** at that moment I cut the link then I looked at her.

When I looked at her I asked "I I I I I'm your kind of man" she nodded then said "you've always been my kind of man Junpei" **I know what I need to do right now** she put her pajamas back on then I said "LLL Lavinia I have to tell you this I can't hold it back anymore" she looked at me then I said "LLL LAVINIA LEVIATHAN I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" her cheeks went bright red while I got embarrassed then I said "I've loved you for so long and I understand if you don't accept my feelings in fact I'm Woh umpbth" she tackled me down then kissed me **huh** using my greater strength I managed to get us both upright then I cupped her cheek while going in for another kiss **her lips taste beautiful I want to drink her taste for all eternity** she held my hand which was on the bed itself then I kissed her with a little bit more passion and commitment, passion and commitment she returned tenfold not that I didn't try to match it as I ran my thumb up and down her cheek **she is the woman I love** you could hear the sound of our lips clashing together and the fluids that were exchanged during it meanwhile we both focused on showing our devotion to one another **Lavinia** I eventually parted from her lips then I looked at her as she said "I love you" **Lavi** **-chan** she looked into my eyes then she said "it's always been you Junpei a part of me knew the day we met that you were the man I want to be with then the day you faced Agragor after sacrificing your own body to save me I knew at that moment I was right, it was always going to be you and I liked that knowing you were the man for me" **Lavi** **-chan feels the same** I then asked "so um does this um make us lovers, friends or anything" she however told me "you aren't just a simple lover for me Junpei your my soul mate, that's what we are" **Lavinia** I asked "then if um" just then Mom, Dad, the entire Outer Class, Maria, Lavinia's parents, Santiago and David came crashing through the door as Lucian said "yeah the floor isn't so comfy" Charles picked himself up saying "ow my head hurts" **what the** Blur got up at well his speed then Kiyome said "idiots you killed their moment" **huh** I asked "how much did you hear" Lucian said "everything till Shiba tried to lean in too far" Shiba replied "nice try but it was you Boss" **idiots** Lavinia made a whirlpool in her hand saying "EVERYONE OUT" they ran **Lavinia is kinda hot when she's mad** when they left she used Magic to close the doors then I asked "if um it's ok can we kiss again" Lavinia was more than onboard with that plan in fact she practically started the kiss meanwhile I felt an even stronger connection between myself and her **she is truly my soul mate.**


	44. Promotion

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** ** _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_** , **_[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two days later**

* _Shuffle_ * I turned over then saw Lavinia nuzzling her head into my chest meanwhile my arms were around her **I'm so happy the other night wasn't a dream** I pecked her cheek then I lay there **come to think of it me and Lavinia never went on that date I asked her on during the Festival ah I'll talk to her about it when she wakes up** I traced my fingers up her back enough for me to feel something but not enough to disturb her slumber **there's a few more hours before school** just then Lavinia woke up **oh damn** I said "just get back to sleep Lavi-chan" she did that with a content smile on her face **love you** I managed to get out then I planted a small kiss on her cheek while she lay down **Lavinia and me have spent the past two days growing even closer to one another since the school's been closed due to Odium's attack on the Festival but me and Lavinia have coped in our own way** I went downstairs **I'll give my Sovereign a treat she deserves.**

After a bit I got back upstairs then I saw Lavinia woke up asking "Junpei where are you where" I said "right here Lavi-chan" I'd made her breakfast in bed making her eyes light up **she deserves it** I said "French toast with jam, some tea with milk two sugars and as an extra treat something else is in there and there's some extra butter if you need it" she was captivated by it then she had a drink of the tea which she instantly liked saying "honey I love my tea with honey mixed in" I kissed her forehead then I told her "enjoy Lavi-chan" **David I owe you one for telling me how Lavinia likes her tea your the best man** I went to get dressed meanwhile Lavinia enjoyed her breakfast however I couldn't help but look back at her smiling **she's my soul mate** eventually Lavinia finished **she is the fastest eater I've ever met and I know Blur then again he just does everything fast** Lavinia said "I'm going to go get washed up Junpei ok" I nodded then I stole a kiss from her **I could kiss her lips for an eternity** I smiled then I resumed getting dressed for the day **apparently myself and some the others in the Outer Class are in for a promotion due to how well we did in the Festival I won't lie it would be good but I don't want people to think I'm trying to show them up I just wanted to prove to my friends I'm not weak anymore** after a little bit Lavinia returned then she I pulled up a stool saying "um Lavi-chan could you sit down there" she nodded and did so then I said "just to keep on treating you well I'll brush your hair and do your makeup if you want me to" she nodded **I used to help Mom with her makeup whenever she had a big meeting to attend for her solicitors business so I know what I'm doing although I know Lavinia hates being plastered by makeup so I'll take it easy.**

**A few hours later**

After we spent a little more time together me and Lavinia got to the school gates seeing the others Lucian waved at me saying "Junpei morning" I high fived him saying "morning Lucian" he smiled at me till the other students saw me and Lavinia holding hands **even my girlfriend is taller than me it's not fair man** I saw Charles who'd clearly grown an extra 3 inches **come on man he's already tall why can't I get some growing in I'll happily sit in a plant pot if that's what it takes to grow** Chelsea came by us smiling then she said "so cute" she took numerous photos then I got embarrassed **Chels stahp** a few students muttered away about us "are they an item since when" "I knew they were close but not that close" "what good could come of a Low Class dating a High Class bah Leviathan clearly had no idea how to pick a man stupid bitch" I walked up then I tapped that guys wrist to get his attention then I pulled him down to my level whispering down his ear "insult Lavinia like that again and I will make sure you know what's it's like to be on the receiving end of my punches got it" he whimpered and ran away **idiot** I went back to Lavinia and groaned lightly **sadly Dragon's get angry easily this is going to be a real treat to get used to** I smiled at Lavinia **my Lavinia** I held her hand tightly then I asked her telepathically _ **"you know me and you never got to go on that date I asked you on during the Festival is there anywhere you want to go"**_ she nodded then said _**"I already know where I'd like to go visit this weekend if that's ok"**_ I nodded then she said "let's get to assembly" just then however I gestured for her to lean down so when she I took the chance to kiss her forehead making several women swoon over the affectionate act I just did while Lavinia herself liked it an awful lot.

* * *

**In the assembly hall**

When we arrived I sadly had to leave Lavinia due to her being a Second year **why couldn't we be in the same year group I'm already feeling starved of her touch if this is how I feel right now I dread to think how things will be later on** I sat in between Charles and Lucian while Lyira slept on Lucian's shoulder wearing the standard female uniform **Charles and Lucian are two of my closest friends in school when it comes down to the men at least** just then Mr Morokora stepped forward onto the stage saying "now then scrubs as you know some of you did amazingly in the Festival and made the school proud meanwhile some of you were stepping stones" **he's an asshole** he then said "now to skip to the good bit you the promotion's" **wonder who got promoted** he said "as much as I find their happy go lucky and their ugh friendship obsessed personalities irritating I am proud to announce as their teacher that the entire Outer Class has been promoted in one rank with two exceptional young High Class Demon's in the form of Lucian Abaddon and Yami Dresengal who are both as of now Super Demon's" **wait Lucian's a Super Demon Yami I get because he's crazy strong but you'd think it would be common knowledge that Lucian's a Super Demon** Lucian himself got a surprise saying "this is news to me" **what's going in** Mr Morokora then said "as of for the other students they move up one rank to Mid Class Demon's and due to their exceptionally popular performance the school want Charles Magnuson and Junpei Kamijou to come forth urgh you know what just get on up" **he doesn't think we're exceptional at all you can see the teleprompter in the background of the room** me and Charles went up to the stage then Baberi came forward saying "why not say a few words boys" out of nowhere Ignis appeared and landed on my head **hey boy** I said "sorry about him I'll ah yes Ignis your a good boy" he chirped happily after I gave him one of his treats **he's adorable** I sent him to the crowd then he sat on Lavinia's head **he must like her head then again her hairs soft** I asked "um Baberi-sensei what do I say" he came forward with another microphone asking "so do you boys have anything planned for the future" thanks to that he broke the awkwardness me and Charles felt giving us a chance to get out of this mess **he's the ultimate wingman.**

When he asked us that I said in response "well for staters not getting killed again is a definite" he chuckled at that **I've died twice now and came near to it once already so take it from me it's not a nice feeling** I then said "if I have something I definitely plan to do it's become a stronger Grunt to help Lavinia become the strongest Sovereign there is and while I'm at it making her happy" I saw Lavinia burying her head in her hands out of embarrassment as she said telepathically ** _"Junpei stahp I can't handle this much sweetness in one day"_** I smiled lightly then I handed the mic to Charles who said "originally I never had any plans for the future I was just going to let the chips fall where they may and deal with any problems that would arise when they happened pretty much what most students plan to do but because of a very good friend of mine in fact I'd dare call him my best friend" **Charles you big softie** he carried on saying "and the immense faith that for whatever reason he seems to have in me I've decided what my goal is and that goal is to become a Super Demon" **Charles is certainly strong I'm sure he could become a Super Demon if he wanted to** several people muttered among the crowd as he said "because to me it's the only way I can honour his faith in me" he looked at me saying "because he's more of a man then I could ever dream of being so it's about time I tried catching up to him" **Charles** he smiled at me till countless students in the Newspaper Club came for me **huh** when they came for me they asked "Kamijou we want to interview you after all in no time at all you've become strong enough to beat a Descendant of Lucifer to a stand still and by all accounts you faced 30 people on the level of High Class Demon's or above at once something that's unheard of among Low Class Demon's" **eh why me** I turned around seeing Charles had gotten back to the audience leaving me to the metaphorical wolves **_"Charles you traitor"_** he chuckled saying **_"power of the press Junpei"_** I turned back then suddenly countless people came up **eh what's going on** they wanted to know everything I do to get as strong as I have as one of them said "SUCH IRREGULAR GROWTH SHOULDN'T BE IGNORED" I got confused and embarrassed meanwhile I asked the entire Outer Class telepathically **_"guy's help"_** Yami remarked **_"take one for the team kiddo"_** I groaned in despair **this is awful.**

**Later that day at lunchtime**

**Lavinia's pov**

After this morning's antics myself and the girls went to have lunch **I wanted to have lunch with Junpei and get him to stroke my hair but him and the guys are celebrating their promotion** Maria said "you know Lavinia your makeups looking great today" I smiled then told her "thanks Maria although it was actually Junpei who did it for me" the other girls got interested then leaned in **uh oh** I said "he also brushed my hair this morning and he even made me breakfast in bed" **he's a tiny dork but he's my tiny dork** they swooned over that as Chelsea said "lucky you especially with the massages" **huh Chels no** I got embarrassed **ok I might have liked Junpei's massage the other night and I might have asked him to start doing it more often and I might like him massaging me more than I'm willing to admit but I won't say no never** she giggled then said "it's cute seeing you two" I nodded then I said "he's incredibly precious to me" Chelsea smiled till I heard someone crying out **huh** we got up and flew towards the disturbance seeing Junpei and Lucian running away from a fire **what on Earth** I landed as Lucian said "note to self Man eating plants do not mix with Coke and mints" **how did that cause a fire though** Junpei said "and I've learned that even a Dragon's flames aren't to be used on Man eating plants because they don't turn to ash easily in fact they burn for longer than normal plants" **those idiots** Lyira came up to Lucian and pinched his cheek while I did the same to Junpei then me and her said "someone's got to keep them in line" **I get they're partners in crime but Junpei and Lucian are complete idiot's most of the time especially Lucian who's supposed to be a Super Demon now** I let Junpei go then he said "sorry Lavi-chan" he did an adorable smile **no don't let your man win Lavina show some control** instead I wound up adorably pouting and blushing while trying to look strong **Lavinia you idiot** Junpei got up then he leapt up to hug me saying "I need my fix ok" I nodded then he smiled while hugging me **I love his hugs** I pecked him on the cheek then I rested his head into my chest letting him relax into my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Daigan arc and next chapter will begin the Nightwalker arc


	45. Date

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's pov**

**That weekend**

After my promotion to a Mid Class Demon I had to start getting used to the changes in lifestyle it brought such as people suddenly respecting me all of a sudden and getting discounts at certain stores among more being expected of me and other things **it's been confusing** but on a nicer note Lavinia and me are heading out for our promised date **she said it's a surprise where we're going but I offered I'd pay for anything** we then arrived at the place via Teleportation Circle then I saw a huge lake with a gorgeous woodland forest around us **it's beautiful** I looked up at Lavinia **but still nothing compared to my Goddess Lavinia** she said "I've booked this place for the weekend so it's all ours" I looked up at her then I asked "how did you find this place it's amazing Lavinia" she told me "oh this land is owned by the Leviathan Clan the Start meadow has been a major money maker for us for generations due to it being a popular holiday destination" I smiled **she's amazing** I held her hand tightly then she said "that cabins ours" **Lavinia and me alone in the middle of nowhere oh crap no Junpei bad Dragon bad** I got embarrassed by the thought of me and her alone **no don't hurt her if I do I'll never be able to live with myself knowing I did it** Lavinia asked "is something the matter Junpei" I looked up at her saying "I looked at you and got captivated all over again" she blushed **Lavinia is precious to me** we went into the cabin then I said "alright then what do you plan on doing" she smiled then say down on the sofa saying "first off there's something you could do for me" **huh** she gestured for me to come to her then she told me "Junpei I want you to stroke my hair like always" I smiled then I said "you don't need to tell me twice" I got to her side then I stroked her hair gently asking "how's that Lavi-chan" she enjoyed it immensely then I said "Lavinia does me only being a Mid Class Demon bother you" she shook her head then said "I fell for you because you are the nicest, the sweetest, the smartest and the most reliable man of all Junpei you could have no Class at all and I'd still love you so long as you're you that's why I love you" **if this world had more Lavinia's there would be two Heaven's** I kissed her cheek then I stroked her hair some more while telling her all my favourite things about her **my beautiful Lavina.**

**Around about lunch time**

After this morning Lavinia and me walked to the edge of the lake since she wanted to have lunch with me **a picnic with Lavinia sounds like Heaven** as we sat down I looked at Lavinia smiling like an idiot **she looks extremely beautiful today** currently she's wearing a white frilled dress shirt with a black skirt with frills, a set of white translucent stockings and heeled shoes on her neck she's got a dark green brooch pin and she's wearing a few decorative rings **she's beautiful** Lavinia opened up the basket then I sat down besides her as I said "Lavinia can I ask something" she looked at me then I asked "you know the night we became a couple was that um" I got a little embarrassed then asked "was that your first kiss" **stupid boy** **you dingus idiot fool** Lavinia said "um it um" I saw her growing embarrassed then she said "yes I've never kissed a boy before" **so I was her first kiss** I said "it's just you were my first in fact your the first woman I've ever fallen in love and I'll admit I was really scared you wouldn't feel the same but I'm really happy you do" Lavinia smiled **Lavinia is simply too good for this world** just when she got the sandwiches out I held her hand **my beautiful Goddess Lavinia** as she got out the drinks I had a bit of my sandwich till she got it then playfully fed me it **Lavinia** in response I did the same for her she giggled then I said "Lavinia Lavinia Lavinia Lavinia Lavinia Lavinia Lavinia" I smiled at her then she asked "is something wrong" I shook my head saying "you just have a beautiful name one I love saying, hearing and thinking about" **Lavinia** I leaned in and pecked her cheek making her blush however I got embarrassed after seeing my free hand on her left leg **oh crap** I quickly moved it away till she said "please Junpei keep touching me" **HH huh** I got embarrassed then she told me "I want you to touch me like that in fact only you are allowed to touch me like that" **llll** she told me "Junpei I know you respect women a lot and I know you don't like objectifying women but it's ok I don't mind you touching me I know you won't do anything I won't agree with and I know you'd only touch me to make me feel happy" **LLL Lavinia** I got embarrassed then said "would it um bug you if I um touched you again" she nodded then I put my hand back on her leg **I feel like I'm objectifying her I don't want to do that to her or any woman** she smiled at me while stroking my cheeks **but if Lavinia doesn't mind me touching her then I should be alright I mean she could have kicked me off but she didn't if me doing this really makes her happy then I'll try to do it** we kept on eating.

After we finished up lunch the two of us walked around then I said "you know Lavinia you really are great at finding places to go for a date" she nodded then she said "Junpei I've been wondering remember when Charles said the other day he plans to become a Super Demon" I nodded saying "yeah I do and believe me a lot of others High Class Demon's outside our fried group are giving him grief for it" she nodded saying "they're opinions don't matter I know Charles will stick to his beliefs but anyways I've been wondering are you planning anything like that" **HH huh** I gulped a little then I said "I well" I looked at her saying "I won't lie becoming a High Class Demon or if your as ambitious as Charles a Super Demon sound like a great idea but it's a question of would I do a good job at it I'm not exactly the greatest student there is" she smiled then stroked my hair saying "if you did I'd be happy to help you adjust to life as a High Class Demon and I'd help you plan and gather members for your Troupe" she kissed me on the forehead **Lavinia** I gulped again **she's so beautiful.**

* * *

  
**Later that night**

Just as I'd finished chopping some wood for the fire I got back inside saying "I'm back Lavinia" I instantly got a nose bleed **lllllk** **Lavinia** currently Lavinia was dressed as an Arabian harem girl showing a lot of her skin and buxom body **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** she walked closer then she said "hey Junpei" I gulped audibly then she said in a knowing voice full of confidence "how do I look" she let me get a good look at her from all angles of her body then I said "llll Lavinia yyyy your" **why am I enjoying this no bad Junpei don't be a pervert save that job for Ren** I told her "you look really beautiful but ok Lavinia why are you dressed like that" she cupped my chin then said "it's simple I want to give you a treat" **huh** she smiled at me then said "your my soulmate Junpei and that's why I want to treat you extra nicely" **I mean there's a lot of men who'd kill to see Lavinia like this** Lavinia came closer to me then she knelt to my height asking "are you embarrassed" I nodded then I said "the truth is Lavinia I REALLY LIKE YOU DOING THIS" I got even more embarrassed saying "I want you all to myself and I want you to do things like this for me only and no other man but I don't want to objectify you and treat you like a plaything I could never do that to you" **if I did I'd be no better than that bastard I hate him** I clenched my fist till Lavinia asked "Junpei have I upset you" I shook my head then sat down saying "Lavinia as you know Fordwin is my Stepdad but has Mom told me what happened before she met him" she shook her head saying "I tried to ask once but Shura seemed ashamed of it so I backed off" **people gave Mom a lot of crap for it** I told her "my biological Dad Junatro Kamijou is nothing but a bastard" I told her what he did **knowing I'm his son and not** **Fordwin's** **brings me immense shame.**

After I told her everything I said "that's why I don't like objectifying women because if I do I'd be like him and I never want to be even slightly associated with that bastard" she took it all in saying "I get it you want to progress our relationship and you want me to yourself but at the same time you don't want to be like your Old man" I nodded then I said "Lavinia the truth is being with you even before we became a couple has been the best, I've had the time of my life and I don't want it to end" she blushed a little then I told her "but yeah like you pointed out I want you to myself and I want to do so many things with you but I don't want to be like him when he finally left, Mom was broken she nearly ended her life at one point I hated him for how he destroyed her I couldn't bear doing that to you Lavinia and the entire reason I beat Agragor to a pulp was because I wanted to save you from man who'd treat you like an object" **I want her to be mine but I don't want to do it in a way that'll hurt her** she smiled then she stroked my cheek saying "I have a softie for a Dragon boyfriend" I smiled then she said "I understand your reasoning Junpei in fact it's admirable that your thinking like that so let's do it in a way that works for us both" **huh** she told me "I'll keep giving you treats like this for your eyes only and I'll let you enjoy them as much as you'd like but the moment it becomes too much for us both we can stop before it hurts anyone" **Lavinia** I nodded then I said "if you want to then I can get behind that idea" she nodded then I stroked her leg telling her "you have such gorgeous skin Lavi-chan" Lavinia blushed while getting closer to my body then I put my arms around her saying "for tonight can we just snuggle" she nodded then I rested her head on my lap **Lavinia is more than my Sovereign or girlfriend now she's my woman and as her man it's my job to protect her, love her, worship her, treat her and hold her I aim to treat her so well other women become jealous of her I will treat Lavinia Leviathan like she is the only woman in the world and I'll make her feel like she's the Queen of the world** Lavinia dozed off then I kissed her right cheek, neck and forehead while running my hand through her hair **my Lavinia** I kissed her neck again then I fell asleep myself **I love you Lavinia.**


	46. Stalker

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]**_

**Junpei's pov**

**A month later**

A lot of time has passed since mine and Lavinia's date and well we've gone a few more and ultimately grown closer a couple **my favourite kind of morning is one with Lavinia waking up next to me** speaking of which Lavinia was currently sprawled out over the bed then I saw she was drooling lightly in her sleep **daft Demoness** I wiped it away then I stroked her hair in her sleep **my beautiful Goddess** I lay back while she snored albeit very lightly then I shifted her arm over my chest then I ran my thumb over the back of her hand letting her rest **ever since me and Lavinia got together I've felt well alive is the only way I can describe it and I haven't had my usual nightmare for nearly 4 weeks and whenever we finish up training for the day I love the treats I get** I chuckled lightly **let's just say she's given me a newfound appreciation for Policewomen with how well she pulls the uniform off** I looked at Lavinia who's hair was all over the place and her snores got a little louder **whenever I look at her I feel like the luckiest man alive knowing I'm with someone who's devoted, caring, beautiful, intelligent and funny and knowing they would do anything for me without hesitation Lavinia is someone I'm truly lucky to be with** I kissed her hand then I saw her head shuffle further into my bed and inhaled in her sleep **she told me the other day my scent is her favourite scent** she just lay there **even when her hairs a mess her mouths covered in drool and she's got next to no clothing covering her body she still manages to be the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on**.

**Later that day after school**

With classes over all of us started to head home **I still hate the summer months at school the uniforms are piss poor for keeping you chilled and the heat irritates my Draconic senses now great** as of today you see we've got to start wearing the summer uniform for the school due to the change in seasons however I've never liked the uniform change at any school I've been in **great** , I said "hey Lucian you have any plans" he shook his head saying "not right now but later tonight me and Lyira are having a movie night" I smiled then Lyira told me telepathically ** _"thank you again Junpei for having Lucian's back"_** I nodded then said **_"it's not a bother I really enjoy hanging out with him"_** Lucian smiled then Charles stepped forward saying "hey my dudes" I chuckled then said "someone's awfully cheerful today aren't they" he smiled at me then I heard someone say "JUNPEI" I looked in the distance seeing Lavinia **finally** I ran up then when I got close enough I pecked her cheek making a number of female onlookers blush at the display off affection **and here they come** I saw the usual mob of envy so I said "Fafnir shall we" he remarked **_[let's make it fun no hands just your legs]_** I chuckled then said "you got it" I then put my hands behind my back and used a bit of Magic to tie them together.

**5 minutes later**

After I was done with them I walked away with a huge pile of beaten up guys behind me then I said "right then Lavi-chan shall we" she got my hand till she said telepathically **_"tonight's treat is a French maid"_** I felt my cheeks go red due to imagining Lavinia dressed as a French maid **no no idiot don't** **ahhhhhhhh** just then Ren said "and that's the total back to 0" I looked at him and Shiba the latter of who used Magic to turn a number 10 to 0 on a card like thing **wait what is that** I checked it **D** **ays without dorking out** I face palmed till I caught a certain whiff of something **hold on** I gestured for everyone to hush **it smells like** I muttered quietly "Vincent" he turned to me then I asked telepathically ** _"Vincent-san are you able to tell if your near another Werewolf"_** he replied with **_"I can with my sense of smell but not without giving it away that I'm onto them"_** I nodded then he did it **hope this works** he said "the medium sized bush just two meters away from us" I nodded then a figure bolted out of it then I said "shall we" Vincent nodded and followed me while Ruby, Lucian, Lyira and Chelsea followed behind us **someone's stalking us and I'm going to find out who and why** I kicked up my speed a notch allowing me to go faster **thanks to Li mei's constant training I'm able to go even faster thanks to Artkenas** I eventually saw an abandoned tower so I said **_Kings Gauntlet_** I got ready then everyone else arrived **I'm amazed it took Blur so long to catch up** he had a hotdog and a large soda drink **of course he disappeared for a snack that's the only reason we outdid him** Vincent asked "you wanna knock or should I" he looked down at me then I knocked asking "hello is anyone in there we don't want to hurt you" I heard someone in there **they smell beastial** I knocked again then the person said "go away" **that makes no sense why stalk us and tell us to leave typically when you stalk someone it's because they aren't giving you the attention you want** Vincent then said "ah what the hell" he kicked the door down only to get shot in the chest by a crossbow bolt **and that's the 240th time he's done that** Vincent got up then said "is it me or are my deaths getting more tame each time they occur" **Vincent is messed up** I walked in then I said "I don't want to hurt you I just want to ask why your stalking us" suddenly something moved at blinding speeds and grabbed me **ah crap** I got taken up a set of stairs then a Magic trap went off sending the others somewhere else **what the heck is happening to me.**

* * *

After a bit I wound up in a child's bedroom like area then I asked "what is this place" just then my would-be captor said "your Junpei Kamijou" **wait it's a girl** she stepped forward then I saw it was a female Werewolf who'd grabbed me I said "huh yeah I am" she got a little embarrassed till she hid in a closet like area **is she scared** I asked "can I at least know your name" she stuttered a little then said "Chihiro it's Chihiro Fujimoto" **that sounds Japanese wait** I asked "are you a Reborn Demon" she shook her head then said "no I'm not I'm a full-on Werewolf" **no need for this** I dispelled the Exhilaration Rig then I sat on the bed asking "so why did you run away from me and my friends" she got embarrassed then came out asking "I need Fafnir or by extension your blood" **huh** I got a little scare then she said "ever since I was 4 years old I've been cursed unlike normal Werewolves who can enter this form whenever they need it I can't I permanently look like this all day everyday" she came a little closer then told me "I read about my curse and it said a Dragon Kings blood or at the very least a Dragon Kings host might undo this curse" **so she wanted help but was scared to ask** I said "well it's a bit of blood you need" I said _**Kings Gauntlet**_ using one of the sharp fingers of the gauntlet I managed to make a small prick which made it bleed then I said "hold on a sec" however before I could do that an explosion went off outside **ah damn it** I looked out the window only to see the others fighting something **ah man** Chihiro asked "will you be ok" I nodded then said "I'll go handle them then Chihiro-chan I'll talk with Shiba-san the guys a bit crazy with some of the gadgets he makes but I know he'll figure out something for your curse" her cheeks had a hint of red then I opened the window and leapt out **now then** just as I landed I saw a large group of Werewolves so I said _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ Charles said _**AB Victory Shift-**_ _**Centinela de Plata**_ once we donned our armours Chihiro joined us then I said "guys meet Chihiro our would-be stalker turned person of interest" Lavinia looked at me as I said "I'll explain more later for now though Charles you ready" he cracked his knuckles then said "yeah I'm ready" we went into battle.

Just as we went into battle I slammed my fist into a Werewolfs face then I ducked after another came for me **_Rise_** I managed to land a hit on the next guy who came for me as Charles quickly took care of a group of them then he said "to me" he threw me someone so I delivered a kick to their back saying "to you" **loved that show growing up** I uppercut another enemy then Charles delivered a right hook to the guy next to me **behind me** I dodged then I grabbed my opponents head then I slammed it into my knee and threw them into three other guys **hang on** I saw ten more so I grabbed one of them then said "time to put my shooting skills to good use" I threw them then knocked them out as I said "STRIKE" me and Charles shared a high five then I saw a pile of beaten up Werewolves left by me and him **easy as pie** Charles saw the small destruction we'd made asking "we didn't smash Chihiro's place up did we" she shook her head then hid behind a bush **this won't be easy** I dispelled my armour then I bit into my thumb enough to draw blood so I said "here's some if you need it Chihiro-chan" she came closer then I placed it on her skin **eh** nothing happened then Shiba said "let me take a look" he tapped his glasses and began analysing her **come on do your thing** Shiba got out a small device then he displayed a Magic Circle saying "I've never seen a Curse of this caliber this things ancient" he scratched his head till Vincent said "it's not a Curse" **huh** he walked up then he said "now with we shift that to that then move that under that tada" the Circle and the parts inside of it became a tree of all things **eh** he told me "it's a power augmentation blessing used by the Wolf God's to make their champions against the Vampire race stronger" I looked at him then I said "you sure know a lot about this" he yawned saying "it's simple my bozo of a Dad is the jackass who asked begged the Wolf God's to make them he nearly got me with one till I clawed his arm off" **he** **what** Vincent then said "and I know just how to break it" **he does.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Laxus Dresengal  
> Race- Purebred Demon   
> Threat Level- SSS Class  
> Age- 20's (physically), over 500 (chronologically)  
> Birthday- 12th June   
> Gender- Male   
> Height- 5'7 or 172 cm  
> Weight- 62 kg or 136 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Farrier  
> Fun facts- He often visits orphanages to play with the orphans, fitting that he's shown to be good with kids, he enjoys snuggles and eating ice cream with Milsa, him and Santiago were classmates back when they were students and even after all this time the two still get into various acta of mischief together (boys will be boys), Santiago and Nebura hate driving with him because he drives like a maniac and on one occasion he nearly got them killed, unfortunately he enjoys going for drives but frequently breaks the speed limit, he's based on the Autobot Jetfire and he prefers Dogs over cats but is still willing to interact with cats.


	47. Curse or blessing in disguise

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

Just as Vincent said that I asked "how then" he rolled up his sleeve saying "I have to kill a Dragon King and take his blood" **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** he then said "also I'm going to need a group of virgins sixty or so ought to do it, a cup of Worcestershire sauce, four goats, three unbaptised babies and I'll need a gallon of LSD" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** Ren asked "where does LSD come into this" he replied with "simple I'm thirsty" **what about the rest** he suddenly burst out laughing **eh** he kept laughing then he said "ah I can't do this anymore" **wait what** he said "ok all I really need is few drops of Junpei's blood and some of mine then I'll use the mixture to draw a sigil that'll break her Curse" **oh phew** he said "Shiba I'll need you to borrow some gear from your lab to mix it together then I can do my thing" Shiba nodded then Vincent said "for now take Chihiro somewhere else meanwhile I'm gonna have that gallon of LSD" **wait that part wasn't a joke** I gulped then I turned to Charles saying in unison "he's scary" we nodded while shivering a little **we know some scary people** Chihiro got a little nervous then I said "hey it's ok Chihiro-chan none of these guys are going to hurt you we all hate hurting others there's no mean people here" Yami remarked "don't believe him he's a liar" **asshole I'm trying to be nice to her** just then we headed back home.

**Back at the Kamijou residence**

After we a got to my place Mom said "Junpei I had no idea you were having so many guests over" I replied with "it's kinda complicated Mom, oh this is Chihiro" Mom saw her then Chihiro got embarrassed **she told us on the way over she hates her curse and that's why she doesn't go to school** just then Mom said "and can I get her anything" Chihiro nervously shook her head then she held my hand asking "does everyone find me scary Junpei" just then Charles let out his wings and Lucian formed a number of spheres appear then Lucian said "Chihiro-chan none of us are in any position to judge people I'm a Demon who cut off his own wings, Charles is a big blue dork, Blur is just too fast for his own good, Ren's a pervert, Yami's antisocial and where do I begin with the Golden Dork here" **hey** I pouted then folded my arms **don't show emotions it'll let em know they've won** just then Lavinia got my hand saying "I need Junpei for a bit" **now's not the time for that treat** however Lavinia didn't have the perverse look she usually has whenever she's about to give me one of her treats as she calls them **what's wrong with her** she took me to my room then she locked the door and looked at me **huh she seems annoyed** I shivered a bit **please** **Lavi** **-chan I don't want you to be angry no please don't leave me I'm** I felt a panic attack coming till she hugged me **Lavinia** she stroked my hair to calm me down saying telepathically **_"Junpei I just wanted to have a nap with you I'm sorry if I upset you all I ever want is to make you happy"_** I let out a relived sigh **Lavinia** I hugged her back then we got to my bed **Lavinia is the most beautiful woman there is** I rested my head on her chest as she unbuttoned her shirt and removed the corset of her uniform saying "I hate those things" she then stripped down to her panties, bra and stockings **I've grown somewhat used to seeing her like this but it's still embarrassing** I just smiled and admittedly admired the beautiful Goddess that is my girlfriend **I'm calming down already just touching her** I rested my head on her chest then she fell asleep next to me.

**In ???**

Just as I started to doze off I felt a presence as I woke up in a black space **what's happening** I felt the presence growing stronger **why does it feel so overwhelming yet so inspiring and kind** a man with a deep yet kind voice said "you must be Junpei Kamijou I've heard a fair bit about you" **what's happening** I turned around seeing a middle-aged man with short messy black hair and a stubble wearing something akin to a white body suit on his right hand though he had something I'd recognise anywhere **wait that's mine** just then the Exhilaration Rig appeared then I saw Fafnir appear in his full Dragon form saying _**[Arcadia is that you]**_ the man now known as Arcadia chuckled then said "heya Fafy it's been a long time old friend" **who is this man** he told me "my name is Arcadia Prinetus I was once the Golden King like you in fact I was the first Golden King" **wait he's the first** Fafnir told me _**[during his life Arcadia defeated 6 of**_ _ **Vritra's**_ _ **hosts, brought the entire Supernatural world into an era of peace and order and he was a warrior of near unmatched power in fact it's generally agreed that Arcadia was the greatest Golden King to have ever lived]**_ I turned to Arcadia himself **Fafnir seems to hold him in high regard and I don't blame him whenever he talks I feel as though I would follow him to the depths of Hell** Arcadia chuckled then said "aw Fafy your gonna make me blush but anyways onto why I'm here" **huh** he looked at me saying "you Junpei Kamijou" **what me** I said "but why would you seek me out I'm not a powerful guy like you I'm nowhere near the level of any previous Golden King's" just then he said "your right you aren't that strong but I sense something in you kiddo something unique, something other Golden King's lacked so I wanna watch your progress from here on out I've got a good feeling about you kiddo" **Arcadia** he gave me a thumbs up then the world went to normal.

* * *

Just as the dream ended I looked to my side seeing Lavinia was laying there next to me **what was that** I lifted my head up and pulled myself up more **Arcadia appeared before me but why he says he sees something different in me but what is it that he sees in me and if he brought the Supernatural world into an era of peace and order then why is the world so crappy right now I don't see any signs of his work argh I'm left with more answers than questions and I doubt Fafnir is going to be forthcoming about any of them** just then I looked at Lavinia's sleepy face **but I do know I'm with the love of my life and that she looks adorable right now** **so that's good enough for me** I shuffled closer and put her left arm around me then she snuggled in while sleeping **my love** I rested my head on hers but not enough to wake her up then I felt her breaths on my skin **my Goddess is the most beautiful woman there is no other could ever compare to her** I smiled at her then I stroked her hair gently **she is a tall beautiful Goddess seriously how is she so beautiful** I felt my cheeks going red **God if you are listening I don't know if you were the one who allowed me and Lavinia to be together but if you did play a part in it then I'm really happy you did because she's the reason I've become so happy lately** I ignored the pain then I planted a gentle kiss on her lips but I didn't wake her up **I will live for you Lavinia Leviathan and I would do anything to make sure you have a happy life there's nothing I won't do to make sure you have a happy life even if my body or pride must be damaged to do so** I dozed off again.

**An hour later**

After a bit me and Lavinia woke up then she said "hey Junpei" I smiled at her then I stroked her sides and legs then I said "hey Lavi-chan" she blushed a little then I kissed her cheek then I got her neck **her skin is gorgeous** I then whispered into her ear "after Vincent's done and I've gotten my treat how about I give you a massage just how you like them" she went bright red then I held her hand tightly **I want her to be happy** I kissed her hand then I felt her other hand touching my shoulder **she's come to enjoy touching my muscles then again I love touching her hair so I'm no better** I then climbed on top of her then I grabbed her by her wrists then I kissed her this time with more carnal focus and hunger Lavinia got a surprise till she surrendered to my touch I ran my left hand down her side then I pushed my tongue deep into her mouth taking it hostage and leaving the rest of her beautiful body at my mercy then I pressed my body against hers practically grinding against her womanly figure, she told me telepathically _**"Junpei I want you to do as you please with me my body is yours my love play with it, touch it and if you so desire break it to your heart's content and fulfill any desire you have"**_ I pushed my tongue deeper nearly reaching her tonsils then I said _**"if you want this then I'll do it but tell me if you want me to stop ok"**_ she gave a nod of affirmation then she moaned a little due to my kiss _**Duplication Magic- Junpei X3**_ I had three copies of myself appear then I had two of them take her stockings off slowly as if peeling the skin from an apple then they started to massage her feet and long gorgeous legs giving Lavinia a great deal of pleasure meanwhile my other copy started to feel her butt **she is my Goddess and nobody else's only I can touch her in such a** **way she's all mine I want her all to myself no I need to have her to** **myself she wants me and I want her** I started letting out low beastial grows in between the kiss then my eyes turned purple meanwhile my slit like pupils became more fierce than usual.

As they changed I kicked it up a notch then I let her lips go as I went for her neck kissing and biting the raw flesh of it and taking in the taste of my Goddess of a girlfriend then my copies started playing with her legs and feet as though they were toys I heard Lavinia gasping for breath and moaning as she said "Ka.... Jun... Junpi... Ah fon.m.m JUNPEI" she cried out my name with a voice full of pleasure, devotion and submission then I dispelled my copies and started playing with her body on my own I looked at her eyeing her up like an animal that's found it's prey then I unclipped her bra and squeezed her right breast like it was putty in my hands then I licked her cheek **the taste is divine** I saw her cheeks blazing red in arousal as I kissed her cheek gently then I whispered into her ear slowly and almost seductively "you..... are..... mine" Lavinia's breaths got faster and heavier then I planted my hand on her belly then I told her "no other man can have you Lavinia you belong to me" she was loving this then I slid one hand over her butt and slide her panties down her body disrobing her fully then I played with her butt and her breast which was apparently more than she could handle based on how easily she gave into me and how she was already a moaning mess she asked "kiss... ah... kiss me Junpei.. ah I need your lips I I.. Ah" she moaned loudly and more or less climaxed so I kissed her as she asked then I cupped her cheek in an affectionate and loving way showing she's not just a doll to me **I could never treat Lavinia like a disposable doll she's too precious to me she might be my girlfriend but she's not my possession** I parted our lips then I stroked her hair letting her head fall to my lap with her eyes looking hazy and her breaths retuning to normal I asked her telepathically _ **"are you ok Lavi-chan"**_ she nodded weakly saying _**"I've never been touched like this I can see why it's so appealing for someone it felt Heavenly being touched by you in such a way especially by the man I love your hands were so manly yet so gentle"**_ I kissed her forehead then I said **_"just know I will never make you do something you don't want to nor will I touch you if you don't want to be I could never bring myself to hurt you Lavi-chan your everything to me"_** she blushed then fell asleep on my lap while I kept stroking her hair and her luscious body **she really is a Goddess** Fafnir remarked **_[you better clean up when she awakens after all she came to the edge 9 times thanks to you]_** I got embarrassed **now you enter dork mode Junpei you idiot why'd you let Chad Junpei out** **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**.

**Another** **hour later**

After Lavinia woke up and I'd gotten the sheets changed and Lavinia got washed up she got dressed into her usual pajamas which had a floral pattern on it and showed her shapely figure perfectly then we went to the others I kissed her hand then said "consider what happened earlier your treat" she nodded while blushing then I gestured for her to lean down so she did then I kissed her on the lips while the others watched **Lavinia is beautiful** she liked the kiss then Vincent said "alrighty then let's get to the seal removal" **I nearly forgot about this thanks to Lavinia ah well** Kiyome sniffed then she said "Junpei's a pervert" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** she sniffed again saying "so is Lavinia-senpai both of them smell the same as Ren does after he's had alone time" everyone glared at Ren as Yami said "did you corrupt the pure boy" Ren quivered in his boots till Chelsea used her telepathy to see into Lavinia's memories **oh no** she went bright red then said "I um I oh I" Chelsea got embarrassed for once as apposed to her usually shameless personality **how does Daniel say it ah yes crap-baskets** just then Vincent did his thing and drew the sigil on Chihiro's arm while doing a tribalistic chant with his eyes turning white as a result **I feel something really uneasy** suddenly the room turned white as Vincent said **_"Oh great Wolf God's I implore you answer my call and lift the curse from this young cub"_** a number of wolves appeared then said _**"very well we shall accept your request but you must offer something in return"**_ Vincent told them _**"I offer my soul when I die"**_ they accepted his offer then a violent torrent of wind appeared as they howled.

As they howled the room returned to normal then Vincent said "there we go" **hang on** I said "Vincent-san how can you give your soul when you aren't able to die" he smirked then told me "they don't know that though" **wait that clever bugger he outsmarted them** Chihiro then started to change **is it working** just then she reverted to her Human form showing she's a teenage girl about my age with long silky smooth brown hair and Egyptian blue eyes, her body was similar in build and proportions to Ruby however she had noticeable fangs more in a cutesy way than a beastly way and finally she had a beauty mark on her lower left cheek **she's kinda cute** however Vincent took off his blazer and threw it over her since she had nothing clothing her **nice job big guy** Vincent then said "whelp I'm off have fun with the whole not being cursed anymore thing ah" Chihiro hugged him tightly then Vincent said "um not a hugger please let go ah help anyone" I told him telepathically **_"this is payback_** ** _for_** _ **all those times you referred to me as Smurf Vincent-san"**_ he groaned till Chihiro pounced onto me and started licking me **ah what the** Dad remarked "that means she likes you kiddo ah young love" **I get she's happy but she doesn't need to lick me** Lavinia got adorably jealous over her then pouted at me in a cutesy way.

Just as she pouted Chihiro got off me saying "you saved me Junpei thanks to you I don't look like a Monster anymore" suddenly her wolf tail reappeared then Vincent said "don't panic it's nothing bad" he tapped near the ends of it saying "since you never had to hide your tail your bodies inexperienced at keeping in so you'll have to deal with it appearing now and again perfectly normal among our kind I always had this problem as a kid" **you know Vincent is far smarter than he seems in fact if he really applied himself at school I know he would be able to graduate by the summer due to his enormous intellect but he can't be bothered to try** he walked away then I asked "so what will you do now Chihiro-chan" she got embarrassed then Dad asked "I've been wondering what happened to your parents" she got sad **oh no** she told us "I never knew them as long as I can remember I've been stuck in that tower without any friends or family I don't even know my Mother's name or my Dad's hair colour I know that sounds bad I'm sorry please don't hate me" I patted her head making her blush a deep pink colour then I smiled saying "nobody hates you Chihiro-chan none of us here want you to be sad" she looked ready to cry.

* * *

As she looked like that I kept patting her head then gave her a thumbs up saying "nobody here wants to hurt you Chihiro" **I know that look the look of absolute loneliness and longing for companionship I used to have it on my face all the time I know what it's like wanting friends but fearing everyone hates you** I looked at the others **but these idiots saved me from that they've become my friends and they saved me from a prison of my own making especially Lavinia** I smiled at Lavinia **she got a broken man who was at the edge of ending it all and she pulled him back and pieced him back together I don't know if she intended to but intended or not she did it she saved me from myself and for that nothing I do could ever be enough to thank her for it** Lavinia then said "Junpei I need to borrow you NOW" **oh crap** she got my hand then she told me telepathically ** _"I'm going to remind you why no other woman's as good as me and why I'm the only one for you"_** I gulped **crap she's gonna do something drastic** just then however Chelsea said "don't hog him Vini" **not you as well Chels** Ruby blushed saying "nooooo don't keep him away from me" she held on tight till Kiyome came along **not you as well Kiyome-chan if the guys think I corrupted her then I'm dead meat** **Kiyome's** **loved and adored by the male students** she however said "all perverts must die" she summoned Kunpei who then proceeded to electrocute me as per usual **not again man.**


	48. Nightwalkers

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities** _ _**, [For Fafnir speaking]** _

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day**

After I got electrocuted by Kunpei last night I woke up this morning with a messed up head **I'm gonna turn him into boots someday** I however got a bigger fright **crap how'd they get in here** Ruby, Chihiro and Chelsea had all made themselves at home on my bed alongside Lavinia who as per usual had her arms wrapped around me and I had mine around her **at least she's here but how did they get in here** Ruby let out tiny little snores meanwhile Chihiro snoozed blissfully and Chelsea drooled lightly while having her hands on my chest as if she was terrified of loosing me or leaving her behind **Chihiro's** **kinda cute while sleeping** I smiled lightly **you know if there are any God's out there they're all being too hard on her she hasn't done anything wrong to deserve that curse she shouldn't have been cursed** I turned to Chelsea who had held on tighter now **and if there are God's out there then please for the love of you please give Chelsea a good day she's such a kind and gentle woman she deserves to be happy I see it in her eyes she's tired and has suffered greatly so please let her be happy** Lavinia then pulled me closer meanwhile I looked at my body which was covered in lipstick kisses from the woman herself **Lavinia lipstick kissed me, massaged me on every inch of my body and she gave me a strip tease just to remind me why she's better than the other girls and honestly I think it worked** I stroked Lavinia's hair while smiling at her **honestly her jealous side is sorta cute but I won't walk all over her she is the most precious person in my life I could never hurt her I hurt her enough when I died at the hands of Visored, she's super important to me and all I want is to make her happy** I kissed her cheek then I climbed out of bed **I'll make her favourite although there's not enough room for breakfast in bed sadly ah well she'll likely enjoy it anyway.**

When I finished making her breakfast Lavinia while looking sleepy came to the living room asking "Junpei where are you" I smiled then said "I'm right here Sweetheart" she smiled then I had breakfast ready for her **she loves my cooking meanwhile I've never had her cooking before** I briefly imagined Lavinia with a load of pasta in an apron **Lavinia cooking for me sounds amazing I bet she's an awesome cook** she had her breakfast and let out a few strange but happy sounding noises then she blushed at me saying "I apologize if I went a little far last night" I shook my head then I kissed her cheek saying "you didn't go too far Lavi-chan I'm your man remember so of course you'd want to keep me to yourself" she nodded then I kissed her neck while whispering "and I'll be honest your amazing at strip teases and massages" she blushed but had a look of total confidence in her eyes **my beautiful Goddess** she smiled even more then I traced my thumb over the back of her hand **her hands are gigantic compared to mine** I kissed her hand then I asked her "um Lavinia are um your parents ok with us dating" she nodded then said "if anything they want us to get even closer in our relationship but Father has been insisting on meeting you as of late" I nodded then I said "I understand also there's something else I need from you" I got a bit of her hair and played with it **her hair's so soft and silky it's like a cloud I hope if we have a daughter then she gets her hair wait** I suddenly imagined myself and Lavinia as a married couple with a daughter on sitting on her lap as we spent time together, in this fantasy said daughter had her hair and eyes alongside looking just like her meanwhile I envisioned an older version of me and Lavinia **AHHH** **H** **HHHHHHHHH** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I went bright red enough that steam came from my head then I nearly screamed.

**After school**

Just as class ended Lucian asked me "Junpei are you ok you've been dorking out all day" I looked at him and the guys then I said "I ENVISIONED MYSELF AND LAVINIA AS PARENTS THIS MORNING" Lucian smiled meanwhile Yami found it funny then he said "hey hey he's becoming a man already wanting kids with his woman hahahaha" I groaned then Lucian said "it's perfectly acceptable to want children with someone you love" suddenly Lyira smirked while looking at him embarrassing the resident Super Demon **so much for it being acceptable then again I imagine Lucian would make an awesome Dad** just as we walked on however I got an alert via Catastrophe Awareness so I leapt into the air as a lightning bolt shot for me **crap** I managed to avoid it then I grabbed a lamppost and spun around then I went to a tree and leapt back to the ground dodging lightning bolts that hit all of the area's I was at **whoever's doing that has decent aim and those lightning bolts are pretty** **damn powerful** I leapt out the way of another six lightning bolts then I ran on the wall at top speed as lightning bolts practically chased me then I leapt for a bin **now** I grabbed it's lid and used it as a makeshift shied when another came then I said **_Kings Gauntlet_** I held my gauntlet ready then I tossed the bin lid to the side then I saw two girls approaching us **great more trouble** as they approached Charles said **_AB Victory Shift- Centinela_** _**de**_ _ **Plata**_ just as he had his armour ready he got to my side **thanks buddy.**

* * *

Just as Charles got to my side one of the girls who was clearly the strongest one between the two said "Vincent Carmile, Charles Magnuson and Junpei Kamijou you will accompany me and Amelia here" I clenched my fist saying "considering you just tried to turn me into a lightning rod do you really think I'd go with you anywhere" **the one who fired the Lightning bolts the strong one she's definitely the ringleader between them question is what're they after and why do they need myself, Charles and Vincent in particular** the woman said "you will accompany us or we will make you come with us" **damn it all man** just then the other girl Amelia said "Nemuri please let's be reasonable the last thing we need is an alliance born from forced servitude" **at least one of them is reasonable** Nemuri told her "very well let us fight Junpei Kamijou alone if he looses then himself and the other two must accompany us but if he wins then we shall leave them be" **alright** I said "very well" **I'll do what I can to maintain Vincent and Charles's freedom** Fafnir however said **_[Junpei allow me]_** I held the Exhilaration Rig out **what's he plotting.**

Just then Fafnir said **_[it's only right for someone to show their full power during a duel if they wish to take their foe seriously]_** just then my Draconic aura manifested making it blast apart a small sized crater in the ground around me and lift up several shards of rock **I didn't expect this** Fafnir remarked internally **_[what did you think I was plotting throw rainbows and unicorns at them]_** I heard that **did he just act sarcastic** just as they saw my power made physical the two of them started to visibly loose their will to fight **um Fafnir what exactly was your goal doing this** he told me internally _**[to break their will to fight**_ _**what else]**_ I turned to them till my Draconic aura suddenly grew thicker and stretched to cover everything within a 4 meter radius **wait since when did I have this much power ok Junpei better play it cool now's not the time to be a dork** I smirked and swept away a clump of hair that obscured my right eye then I looked up at Nemuri and Amelia all the while my eyes turned purple.

As I eyed them up I asked "are you sure about taking me on because I'll warn you I don't plan to go down easily especially since you've brought people I care about into this mess" **so far so good they seem to be buying it** Amelia sweated lightly then Nemuri shivered as if she wanted more **wait don't tell me they're into that kinda stuff no Junpei don't break character now** just then Dad came up then said "Nemuri-kun Amelia-kun don't fight on school grounds you'll make a mess" **wait he knows them and where's Lavinia I'm growing starved without her touch and the taste of her** Lavinia herself arrived as if on cue **there we go** I dispelled the Exhilaration Rig and put my Draconic aura away causing my eyes to go to normal **it always makes a mess whenever it appears** then I ran up and hugged Lavinia tightly and held on while inhaling lightly saying "I need my fix Lavi-chan" she nodded and smiled while holding me **she makes me so happy** I nuzzled my head into her chest as she stroked my hair smiling with a caring yet confident expression on her face.

* * *

  
As she stroked my hair she told me "it's ok Junpei" **I'm in my happy place now** I lifted my head up then she stole a kiss from me **oh I oh sh** e let go then I said "pomegranate I don't think you've tried that flavour yet" she smiled saying "I like surprising you" **my Lavina** I held her hand tightly then I smiled at her **nobody is prettier than Lavinia even Goddesses are just cheap copies when compared to my Lavinia** I held on tightly as Maria and Mio arrived then Dad said "I should have said something this morning but my hands have been full after Odium's stunt during the Festival Junpei meet your two newest foster sisters Nemuri and Amelia Marura" **wait what foster sisters** about six or seven question marks appeared over my head as I had a confused expression on my face and Lavinia, Lucian and Charles all looked as equally confused as I am **what the heck is going on why did my apparent foster sisters try to electrocute me if I wanted that I'd give the little asshole Kunpei a call** I face palmed then I said "I need a drink" Lavinia used Magic to get a cup then she used her Empire of the Deep power to give me a drink of water **she's amazing** I smiled at her then she kissed my forehead all the while a number of women seemed interested in us **according to Lucian mine and Lavinia's relationship has gained a massive following among the populace especially online to the point where some people even speculate on what's going to happen next for us as of for what'll happen I'm gonna get home and treat Lavinia like the lady she is like I always do.**

**Back at** **Fordwin's** **manor**

After I got back home myself and the others gathered in the living room then Dad said "as I said Nemuri and Amelia will be your new foster sisters starting from today sorry I never got to tell you Junpei" **what the** I got a good look at them both Nemuri herself is a busty girl of average height with long hip length golden blond hair and crimson eyes currently she's wearing a white frilled dress shirt with a black cravat tie, a black miniskirt that shows a small bit of her sizable buttocks and black tights with garter belts alongside purple heeled shoes giving off the image of a mature Princess **there's only one Princess around here and her name is Lavinia Leviathan** meanwhile Amelia is a shorter girl who's about Mio's height with long black hair that seems almost Supernaturally smooth and violet eyes currently she's wearing something that can be best described as a maids outfit except a little bit more casual looking however noticeably she had a jeweled butterfly hair clip in her hair **not gonna lie I'm not sure how to take this news** I got up then Dad said "I know this is a lot to take in and I am sorry" I remarked "yeah it is but like you said your hands have been full after Odium's stunt and besides Nemuri-chan and Amelia-chan don't seem threatening" Lucian looked at me saying "she tried to electrocute you" I flapped my hand saying "eh I've been stabbed countless times and electrocuted by Kunpei plenty of times so I'm used to pain at this point" **yeah not exactly something to be proud of.**

**Later that day**

After the others went home I sat in my room then I heard a knock at the door **huh** just then I said "it's open" Chelsea walked in **oh I oh** she asked me "are you free right now" I sat upright saying "yeah what's up Chels" **she seems sad** I gestured for her to come closer then I asked "what's wrong right now" she got my hand then she said "I want to tell you a story one of a lonely girl who was bullied and treated worse than trash one of a girl who never thought she'd be loved till she met someone who did" **huh** she had small tears in her eyes saying "and that girl is me" **Chelsea** I hugged her tightly while rocking back and forth to reassure her then I said "shshshsh it's ok Chelsea shshshsh your not alone just relax"I smiled at her while she cried and got rocked by me **I always saw it in her eyes a deep-rooted and profound pain in her heart I've seen it since day one but I knew if she wanted to say anything then she'd do it when she was ready to** I let her cry even more staining my shirt and skin **I'm sorry Chelsea for not doing more** she cried more saying "I'm scared Junpei I don't want to be alone anymore I'm scared of being left behind and becoming unwanted I don't wanna be alone" **Chelsea** I held her even tighter then I said to her telepathically _**"you aren't alone Chelsea not anymore I won't let you be alone anymore"**_ she looked up at me then I said _**"your an important friend to me so I won't sit back and let you cry your eyes out when you deserve to be happy you've earned happiness Chelsea"**_ she blushed a bit then I asked "why don't you tell me what happened" she nodded.

* * *

Just as that happened she explained to me _**"my parentage is unique to say the least my Father was the Demon Lord**_ _ **Ramadus**_ _ **a man who ruled prior to the establishment of the Seven Kings at which point he resigned from his post and lived a quiet life till about 17 years ago he met**_ _ **Zahariel**_ _ **who was once one of the most powerful Fallen Angels of all"**_ I nodded then she carried on saying _**"the two of them feel madly in love with eachother till eventually**_ _ **Ramadus**_ _ **made her his wife in which they both wanted to be happy and in doing so they had a single daughter"**_ I asked "you mean you" she nodded and wiped her eyes after I gave her some tissues then she unfurled six large wings that were a deep shade of onyx black and were ferocious yet beautiful much like the woman they're attached to Chelsea told me "they're hideous I can't stand them" however I held her left one and stroke it gently **it's beautiful** her blush deepened then I said "they're amazing Chelsea" I then said "please carry on" she nodded then said _**"for the first three years of my life I was happy Papa was a little overprotective sure but only because he cared and Mommy was powerful yet beautiful and kind-hearted I wanted to be powerful, beautiful and kind-hearted just like her but also smart and wise like Papa however a lot of people didn't agree with their relationship so they they"**_ she cried a little more then I asked "they didn't do what I think did they" they nodded saying "me included" **they what** I clenched my fist and felt my anger rising **she was a fucking kid she didn't need that she just wanted to have a happy family life she deserved better in fact she needs better how could they** she however calmed me down **thanks Chelsea.**

As she calmed me down she told me _**"a large force of Demon's, Fallen Angels and Grim Reaper's mobilised to take them out and ultimately proved too much for them Papa's last action was using a Teleportation spell to send me away to protect me however for years I wondered about unloved and feared due to my Hybrid status no matter what I did they always hated me I was alone till three years later I met her, I met Lavinia she wasn't afraid of me she'd heard about my situation since Papa used to mentor Lord Santiago who in turn wanted to protect me as a way of repaying his mentor that was when the Leviathan Clan let me into their family and eventually I became Lavinia's Empress"**_ I held her cheeks saying "so that's why your scared of being unloved again you barely won loved ones back" she nodded then I rested my head on hers **Chelsea** she put her wings away then I cradled her in my Dragon wings telling her _**"Chelsea I can't undo what happened to you I wish I could make it all disappear and never have happened however what I can do is be there for you"**_ her body temperature rose as I said _**"if you need someone to talk to, someone to vent at or even if your just feeling lonely again then come find me I'll be there for you in your hour of need, I won't lie your flirts and perversion embarrasses me all the time and I dork out whenever you try to seduce me but in the end you are precious to me"**_ her skin was practically scarlet then I rested my head on hers saying _**"I'll be there for you Chelsea Heatherton the Elemental Princess"**_ I stroked her hair slowly playing with it meanwhile she rested her head on my chest _**"I want you to be happy Chelsea I see it in your eyes everyday you look so sad and hurt, it breaks my heart seeing someone like you so sad when you deserve to be happy all the time"**_ she looked up at me then she asked _**"Junpei why are you so nice to me I don't understand what you get out of it"**_ I looked at her after retracting my wings then I said "I get one thing out of it and that's a friend" she eeped.

When she did that I said "I know a lot of men only see you as a pretty face but Chelsea what I want from you is to be friends your kind and generous and your funny as hell but most of all you've always got my back that's why I'm always nice to you because your always nice to me" she covered her mouth **Chelsea is one hell of a woman I won't lie however despite that my heart belongs to Lavinia and Lavinia alone** Chelsea suddenly hugged me tightly saying "thank you" **huh** she held on tightly and wouldn't let go till Lavinia blasted the door open then she said "Chelsea" she had a deeply scary aura around her meanwhile she smiled both cutely and scarily then she asked "just what are you touching my man for huh" **uh oh** I gulped **I am so dead I'm** **deader** **than dead** I shivered a little then I said "Chelsea told me about her past" Lavinia suddenly eased off after realising what's going on **Chelsea is a seductive person but she's not the kind of person who'd steal another woman's man** Lavinia sat down then said to her "I had no idea Chelsea you should have told me I'd have given you both more privacy" she nodded **guys** Chelsea hugged both me and Lavinia tightly.

* * *

When she hugged us both she told me "you two are all I have left in life so please do this for me" I looked at her as she asked "Junpei make Lavinia the happiest woman that has ever lived treat her like a Queen, praise her, love her, worship her, idolise her and tend to her every need" I nodded once then she said to Lavinia "and Lavinia please make Junpei the happiest man who's ever lived because this boy deserves everything after all he's been through he has earned his peace and love treat him like he's a king" I nodded telling her "you got it Chels" **that's our Chelsea** she smiled brightly and almost radiantly as though a dark weight had been purged from her body meanwhile me, her and Lavinia interacted with eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ruby Aivita  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- D Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 14th February  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'1 or 154 cm  
> Weight- 44 kg or 98 lbs  
> Hair colour- Ruby Red  
> Eye colour- Light green  
> Sacred Treasure- Eden  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- She was named Ruby because of her hair, she tends to the garden at Fordwin's manor, she dislikes people pointing out her height unless they're saying she's cute, she's trying to become a better cook to impress Junpei, her favourite person is Junpei, she feels safe anywhere Junpei is, she's based on the Autobot Moonracer, her and Kiyome get along well and she's made a basket for Thatch (she purposefully made it look like a port to fit with his pirate image)


	49. Why we're here

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

**Junpei's pov**

**Two days later**

After Nemuri and Amelia moved into the house I barely adjusted however I've managed to get through it thanks to Lavinia **my Goddess** right now I'm having breakfast meanwhile Lavinia asked "hey Junpei I was um" she blushed then asked "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date this weekend" I smiled then said "a date with the most beautiful Demoness there is well who am to refuse" she nodded and smiled at me however Chihiro asked me "um Junpei could um" she indicated to her head so I gave her a headpat making her smile contently meanwhile I said "there there there there just rest Chihiro-chan there's a good girl" she smiled like a wolf **Mom and Dad are considering fostering her as well it wouldn't be that bad I mean they fostered Ruby and they've fostered Nemuri and Amelia so why not take Chihiro in** I stopped then she whimpered like a dog slightly embarrassing herself in the process **oh dear** I then pecked Lavinia's cheek then I walked on.

**After class**

With class out the way myself and the others headed home **with luck Nemuri and Amelia will be up for talking tonight they always seem to dislike talking to me for some reason** just then however the two of them appeared **what the** Nemuri asked "Junpei-kun please help us" **huh** I looked at her then a tall pale skinned man with pointy ears and long black hair stepped out a portal saying "there you are you little slut" **what** I stepped forward saying **_Kings Gauntlet_** I got ready for a fight saying "look pal I dunno what your deal is but nobody comes in and says Nemuri is a slut on my watch" **he reeks of being a douche bag** Fafnir remarked **_[we both know the best way to handle a douche bag don't we Junpei]_** I nodded as Nemuri said "Junpei-kun don't that's Selor Carmila the current prince of the Vampires" **oh crud** Vincent snarled then said "greetings brother dear" **wait what** Selor scoffed at him then said "the filthy Hybrid is hanging out with more filth no wonder he gets on so well with them" **damn him** I held my arm out then Nemuri told me "Junpei-kun this is why myself and Amelia wanted you, Charles and Vincent to come along because Selor is my fiancé who's attempting to take my Father's throne by force" **ok what** I said "ok I am going to need an extremely long explanation and I'm gonna need it right now" **what can I do** Nemuri told me "my Father is Dracula himself which is why I have such enormous power however Selor is the son of Carmila the first female Vampire she was dethroned by Dracula centuries ago" I remarked "and sonny boy is trying to restore said throne right so Vampire Game of Thrones ah great just what I needed today" **I might be able to hold Selor back a little if I play it smart and don't get reckless** I felt Selor's raw power emanating from him **the truth is I'm scared out of my mind right now it's taking every conscious part of my mind not to shake in fear right now but Nemuri and Amelia are in danger right now and like it or not they're family now I won't turn my back on my family not ever so if fighting Selor is what it takes to take back their freedom and happiness I won't turn my back on them** I undid my blazer and threw it aside then I undid my tie saying "let's tango ya Bloodsucking creep" he looked at me with a scornful look then he shot for me **_Rise_** I increased my power then I slammed my fist into his stomach then I karate chopped the back of his neck allowing me to then knee him in the face **now** he looked up then he turned into a swarm of bats allowing him to get behind me then he backhanded me enough to draw blood that I then spat out while smirking.

Just as I smirked I told him "you hit like my real Old man" Selor told me "if it's a fist fight you want allow me to show you my power lowlife" me and him then engaged in a heated fist fight using various martial art techniques from martial arts including aikido, shotokan, Kung Fu, boxing and Street fighting **now** I managed to land a strike to his jaw after several minutes then I kicked his leg hard enough to break it then I slammed his face against a wall then I said "for a Vampire you fight like a common thug no wonder Nemuri couldn't stand you that and the fact that you are really really really insert really 200 more times creepy like seriously I thought the Demonic beasts Dad keeps were bad but you are just damn awful" he looked at me then he unleashed a set of lighting bolts at me that I managed to dodge thanks to Catastrophe Awareness **now** I got him in a leg lock then I slammed him to the floor then Vincent dived onto him saying "you know the rules Brother I stay outta your way you stay outta mine now get the fuck off my lawn" **what is going on with them** Selor pushed Vincent off then said "thanks to you little Dragon I've decided I'm going to kill you then the rest of your friends and take Nemuri and Amelia with me after all why have one plaything when you can have two or more" **bastard** Lavinia, Chelsea, Maria and Mio arrived then myself, them and the Outer Class stood ready as I said "not if we stop you" Nemuri looked at us then I said "Nemuri-chan I don't know the exact situation but like it or not you and Amelia are my foster sister's now so I'll fight for my family like always the same goes to the Outer Class" **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** I donned my armour saying "because you guys are my family and this world the Netherworld is the only world I can truly consider home" everyone nodded as Charles said **_AB Victory Shift-_** **_Centinela de Plata_** he donned his armour saying "we're letting you take the lead here Junpei" **guys** everyone nodded in agreement with that as Lucian said "your the best bet Junpei" Mio and Maria nodded in agreement **you guys really believe in me that much.**

* * *

I smiled like an idiot beneath my helmet then I said "alright the key objective here is defeating Selor however we also need to minimise the risk of collateral damage and civilian casualties Blur your the fastest one here send an alert to the teachers that the school needs to be evacuated, Gunha Rani and Ren back us up but make sure we can keep this battle contained maintain the perimeter from here to the main entrance that'll provide enough ground for maneuver and not risk casualties that much, Lucian and Lyira I'll need you two to handle ranged support, Chelsea and Lavinia your on heavy attacks, Maria-san, Mio-san, Shiba-san and all other Cardinals present can you handle Magical bombardment except for Ruby-chan I need you to handle healing for us, Vincent Charles Kiyome and Yami with me we're on frontal attacks meanwhile Daniel and all other Cavalries cover our rear to make sure there's no nasty surprises for us" they nodded **let's do this** I got the **_Kings Armament_** ready **ok so I might have borrowed my strategy of diving our resources accordingly from Belion Sabnock the current champion of the Tourney's but now's not the time for arguing over who invented what strategy now's the time to fight like it or not.**

**Over to Nemuri's pov**

After Junpei issued his orders I sat there on the floor looking on in awe at him **he's like a real life Knight** I felt a redness in my cheeks as he stood ready axe in hand **Father always talked to me about Knights of legend growing up every night I'd always get a bedtime story about one and he'd always speak of their immense courage and compassion even in the face of unspeakable evil they would always stand ready to protect those who couldn't protect themselves even when they knew it was a thankless task** I gulped then I said "I can't leave them to do it alone" Amelia nodded saying "your right Nemuri" she then let out her succubus tail and wings meanwhile Selor unleashed his Vampiric wings **Amelia is only my half-sister but she's always been precious to me** I got up then I stood with her.


	50. Selor

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_** ** _, [For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

When Nemuri got up I said "alright attack team let's go" my team charged forward then I slammed my axe down on Selor who used a Barrier spell to block my attack then Charles gave Kiyome a boost who then went for a drop kick **now** Yami went for a slash with his sword then Vincent slammed his fist into Selor's back saying "you messed with the wrong Dragon Brother" **Vincent** he delivered numerous attacks then he slammed Selor into the ground saying "because when Smurf says he's gonna do something he doesn't stop till he does it and if he says he plans to kick your ass then your screwed" Selor went for more attacks then he slammed his fist into Yami sending him flying back **damn he got our resident Super Demon** I blocked an attack then Shiba shouted "JUNPEI CATCH" he threw me a rifle that looked like a larger version of the Kings Blaster then he said "consider it an upgrade I call it the **_Kings Ordnance_** it's like your blaster but with a never-ending **_Destroyer Mode_** " I got it ready saying "Shiba-san you are a genius with machines" **let's give it a shot** I fired at Selor who tried to take flight then I chuckled a little **oh I am so keeping this bad boy** Fafnir said _**[put it within the Exhilaration Rig]**_ I looked at it then I placed my new gun near it then it got absorbed as Fafnir explained _ **[within the Exhilaration Rig lies an empty limbo like space if you want to it's possible to store items in there however it can't be anything Anti-Dragon based because it would damage me]**_ I nodded and smiled sheepishly beneath my helmet **I sense a habit forming** just then I grabbed me axe the I threw it at Selor who swatted it aside then he said "brute can you not think" I held my hand out calling it back then it slashed his back as I said "it's a Ren level trick but it works" I then slammed the pommel into Selor's face.

The moment I got him he unleashed a swarm of bats to disorient us then he went for a spin kick to my face **as a Vampire he's superhumanly strong** I grabbed the ground to steady myself **but I'm Supernaturally strong** I let go of my axe and shot forward accelerating my speed via my armours thrusters then the gauntlet said _**Rise X10**_ I slammed my fist into his jaw then I kicked him followed by a windmill move that breakdancers do **now** when I finished I wrapped my legs around his neck then I said "Lavinia and Chelsea your up now" I threw him into the air then Lavinia said _**Rain Rain**_ she made it rain heavily then Chelsea using _**Wuxing**_ made the raindrops move around in a deadly cyclone like formation attacking him from several angles **nice** I said "alright Maria-san your on" she said _**Ice Magic- Deep Freeze**_ she froze the raindrops to form sharp but tiny crystals of ice then Mio said _**"by my orders never stop even when heated up"**_ the icy spikes kept going meanwhile Shiba and the other Cardinals rained down blasts upon him in the form of various Magical attacks **not bad** Maria dodged one crystal that nearly hit her **no way she saw that coming unless she's got an ability like my Catastrophe Awareness** Lucian remarked after firing a set of spheres "Maria's power makes her lucky shall we say" **I get it now** I kept looking at her remembering my studying on various Bloodline abilities

_**Maria** _ _**Belphegor** _  
_**Bloodline ability- Nameless Luck** _  
**_With this power she is absolutely lucky with bad luck being something she can not have meaning she can achieve seemingly impossible feats of physical prowess and she'll always succeed at anything she does so long as this power is active._ **

I thought about it **in a way Maria might just have the most overpowered ability among Demon Clan's there is even Lavinia's Empire of the Deep pales in comparison to Maria's power.**

Just as that happened Selor unleashed some Vampiric power to push away the ice shards then he shot down and slammed his fist into my chest **damn** he pinned me to the floor and repeatedly slammed his fist into my face shouting "YOU LITTLE BASTARD" he landed some more hits **damn I can't get up there's nowhere I can dodge to hence why Catastrophe Awareness isn't working** just then Charles said ** _Plata Pantera_** he swung his mace and got Selor off me then he helped me up asking "Junpei you ok" I nodded **now then** I dispelled my helmet saying "you damaged my perfectly good looking helmet man what's wrong with you" **let's do this** I got it back then I shot forward with my fists ready then I said to the others telepathically **_"guys I have a plan but I need you all to soften him up first"_** they nodded then Vincent said "Junpei no" **huh** he threw away his blazer saying "allow me to handle this pansie he's my Brother after all" **Vincent you've changed somehow originally you would rather go home then do any heavy lifting but now your wanting to fight in our place I'm happy you've made the change** I nodded then he remarked with a sadistic and violent expression "time to violently and slowly dismember him" **and he's still a sadist I knew this was too good to be true** he had me dispell my helmet then he said "sorry Smurf just gotta do this real quick" he sank his fangs into my neck drinking my blood in the process **this hurts a lot even with my durability it's hurting a lot** he stopped and glowed a crimson red colour and the pupils of his eyes became slit like giving off a menacing air then he said "oh now I'm so freaking ready" he got ready then he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**Over to Vincent's pov**

After I had a bit of Junpei's blood I felt a gargantuan power boost pumping throughout my body **oh man I see why Dragon blood is so popular among Vampire's** the moment I felt the boost I shot at Selor then I started smashing him around with superior strength, speed and coordination **growing up I was always an outcast Vampire's hated me for my Werewolf heritage meanwhile Werewolves hates me for my Vampire heritage so I never really fit in anywhere back in Romania it was made worse because my birth caused a scandal my Father is Victor Wyoming the current ruler of the Werewolf race meanwhile Carmilla is my Mother in fact my surname Carmile is a play on her name but I'm digressing** I slammed Selor into the floor over and over again enough that it formed a decent sized crater then I used my claws to start scratching at him **because of my birth the Vampire community lost all respect they had for Carmilla which only made life harder for myself, Selor and her people would mock us, children threw stones at me and many tried to kill me I'm used to people cursing my very existence so much in fact I do it to myself just to save them the time** Selor in his rage forced his hand through my chest leaving a massive hole **dude seriously** I just stood there dying due to my injury **here we go again.**

After a short wait I came back to life as the hole healed then I charged for Selor again beating him to a pulp **yup this is my life now I fight, I die, I revive, I fight some more then rinse and repeat take it from an actual immortal when I say immortality is the worst superpower in the world any word for that matter** just before I got attacked again Selor covered his hand in pure Darkness getting ready to destroy me however Junpei came in and took the hit meant for me **Smurf** I caught him then I said "you idiot what're you doing" his armour was slightly damaged by Selor's attack then I said "stop throwing yourself in front of every attack and into every fight Junpei you are not fucking invincible" however he dispelled his helmet then told me to my face with weakened and haggard breath "neither.... are... you... Vincent" I demanded from him "but why me you knew I could take the attack so why risk your own wellbeing for me of all people" he held my hand tightly almost as though he'd die if he let go then he said with the same weakened and haggard breath "isn't.... it.... obvious.... your my..... friend" I sat looking at him then he smiled at me with the same radiance we've gotten used to seeing from him ever since the Daigan festival **Junpei** I cradled his still damaged but armoured body as the others held Selor off as best they could **back when I met Lucian I only became his servant because I had no real reason to say no I knew I'd be disliked in the Netherworld and treated as an outcast again but I was so desensitized to the stigma of being an outcast that I ignored it and went along with it like a man who's rehearsed some sickening script** images of the others flashed in my mind while my grip tightened **but these guys are just like me outcasts and rejects most of us are here because nobody wanted us no matter where we go or what we do it's never enough to be accepted by others** Junpei appeared in my head as I thought of everything about him mainly of his gentle heartedness, his kindness and his courage backed by his seemingly endless honour and integrity **Junpei is different from most of us he wasn't born with abnormal circumstances like me and he wasn't born into power like Lucian or other High Class Demon's he's simply a guy who keeps getting the short straw in life he wasn't cursed by a Demon at birth or born under a blood moon compared to many of us he's normal and yet in a way that is exactly why his past is so painful because it could happen to anyone and yet despite having seen the worst of Humanity every freaking day and learning from a young age the painful truth on how unequal this world truly is he doesn't let it bring him down he still marches forward with his head held high and his body ready to fight for those who can't fight for themselves** I gritted my teeth.

The moment I gritted my teeth Junpei had Fafnir repair the armour meanwhile Ruby did what she could for his wounds **Junpei always gets hurt he always fights on behalf of others helping that person take back their future all without asking for anything in return and yet people walk all over him time and time again I'm amazed he still keeps it going by now you'd think he would just give up and surrender becoming a nastier person who demands people respect him even if there's nothing to respect** just then his armour got fully patched up then he got back up saying "alrighty then let's go" he picked up his axe and reapplied his helmet then he asked "you coming Vincent" I stood up then a thick violet aura surrounded my body causing my hair to shoot up in a more straight and spiky way standing up like a tower meanwhile my eyes went full-on crimson shining so brightly you could no longer see my pupils as I said **_Hybrid Reborn- Restraint 1_** at that moment my aura became more noticeably thick **just a little trick I developed years ago Hybrid Reborn's abilities are straightforward they allow me to tap into both my Werewolf and Vampire powers at the same time instead of one at a time like usual alongside enhancing them all to be 10X better then usual in Restraint 1** I then said "Smurf no not Smurf Junpei I don't usually ask this but will you back me up fighting this asshat" he nodded then we went for Selor helping the others out **today even just for one day Junpei won't be fighting a thankless battle today he gets the reward he deserves.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Elvitsia Ritaro  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently), Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- C Class  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 12th April  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- Unknown (she threatens to kick anyone who asks)  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- She gets embarrassed when people mention her freckles, her and Charles hang out at the weekend a lot which has lead to a misconception that they're a couple, she dislikes being patted on the head, according to Charles she sleeps in a lot, the other girls in Team Mammon are jealous of her closeness to Charles, she's able to play the trumpet and she is to date the only woman who Vincent hasn't back sassed (why is unknown).


	51. Stand as one

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ** **_, [For Fafnir speaking]_ **

**Junpei's pov**

When me and Vincent charged I held my axe ready then I slammed it down on Selor's barrier **get him** with his efforts focused on me it gave Yami, Vincent and Kiyome the chance to attack him then I leapt out the way with Charles saying _**Cañón Centinela**_ by charging up an enormous amount of power in the central jewel on his chest he unleashed a massive blue beam of energy that was easily as big as Vincent and tore apart the ground alongside everything else in it's way **nice** Charles eventually stopped then Selor who'd manages to survive started firing magical blasts at us till Blur came racing forward and smacked him in the jaw saying **_Reverberation Punch_** using his accelerated speeds he managed to strike Selor at least 5 times consecutively then Blur said **_Double Reverberation Punch_** he did a standard Reverberation Punch although he used two hands **video game and animé logic 101 two hands always equals more power** Blur managed to get him then he dashed away from an attack allowing Chelsea the chance to attack with _**Flaming Cerberus**_ then my gauntlet said **_Rise X10_** I got to Lucian then I said **_Share_** he gained the increased power then when everyone pulled back he said _**Blitz de**_ _ **Sphère**_ he made it rain with spheres then I got the _**Kings Ordnance**_ ready **wait for it** when Lucian's spheres stopped I said "and jackpot" I pulled the trigger.

The moment the trigger got pulled Selor was blasted back with his clothing being tattered to hell then I said "I'm going to give you the chance to surrender now do so and I will do everything I can to ensure you are treated with decency and respect by the prison officers" I walked up then I told him "so do I have an agreement" he held out his hand only to then extend his fingernails into claws that pierced my left abdomen in an unguarded spot **shit** Selor said with venom and hatred in his voice "never I will not sacrifice my pride not for a lowly Dragon like you" **damn** I managed to break free then I stumbled back a little **not gonna lie he got me good ah son of a gun this hurts a lot right now** I covered my wound up with my hands then Ruby started using Eden on it in an attempt to heal me **ah man this hurts an awful lot man last time I felt something to this deep into my body was the accident ah damn it all** to add insult to injury Selor barraged me with Lightning Magic after Ruby healed me **ah come on man he had to try out for the Emperor Palpatine audition now fuck** I started shaking then I began tossing and turning **this is really bloody painful** sadly I looked up leading to me seeing the flash of light from a bolt he generated **ahhhh man this hurts worse than looking at a laser pointer kind of hurt ahhh note to self Vampire with Lightning Magic are real assholes** Lavinia doused him with water breaking the lighting attacks.

Once she doused him I got up then she asked "are you hurt" I dispelled my helmet saying "just my pride and most likely my vision" Ren asked "how many fingers am I holding up" he had his middle finger up so I flipped him off to counter it **yeah I can still see ah man Catastrophe Awareness just had to fail on me then didn't it huh** I reapplied my helmet then Vincent started smashing Selor into the floor with his enhanced strength giving him the edge he needed **you know if I ever face anyone in the Outer Class in a Tourney I am dead meat these guys are super powerful especially Vincent if I fight him I am most likely going to get tossed around** when he stopped Nemuri said **_Lightning Magic- Lightning God's Assertion_** a gargantuan bolt of lightning struck Selor after Vincent used him as a Human shield then Amelia ran up and dropped kicked him meanwhile Vincent said "I leave it to you Smurf" I ran forward **Selor not only went after my family but he's hurt my friends and now** my gauntlet called out **_Rise X30_** I shouted "I WILL CHANGE FATE WITH A SINGLE PUNCH" at that moment at that very moment my fist collided with Selor's face sending him soaring into a wall and partially destroying the wall **damn** I clenched my right fist tightly then with my armour still active I raised my right hand into the air **it's over** Selor was barely moving although you could tell he was still alive **to be honest the only reason I stood even a slim chance against Selor was because I had this many people on my side if I faces him alone or with the other members of the Troupe alone then I'd be dead meat right now Lavinia or Chelsea would have likely won but me yeah I'd be paste right now** I smiled beneath my helmet **thank you all of you**.

* * *

With Selor taken down the teachers arrived seeing the devastation **uh oh** Dad asked "Junpei what happened here" I explained how everything went then he asked "are Nemuri-chan and Amelia-chan ok" I nodded saying "yeah they're fine I hope" Nemuri came up saying "I'm sorry we did nothing during the fight" I put my hand on her shoulder asking "that's not important right now what matters if that everyone has treatable injuries things could have been way worse than they turned out to be" I saw her blushing until Lucian pointed to the sky **what the hell is an asteroid doing** Selor said "this is not my doing I simply came for Nemuri" **damn** I asked "hey Shiba-san got any anti asteroid gadgets in that Mary Poppins bag of yours" he shook his head but scanned it with his glasses **there's got to be something we can do** just then however Shiba said "Junpei if that thing hits at the current speed it's on then the dust uplift and impact force will be comparable to the Chicxulub impactor the asteroid that killed the dinosaur's" **oh no** I looked on **argh come on think Junpei think work that Draconic brain of yours come to man come on argh come on what can I do** I got an idea **it's risky but better than nothing** I asked "Shiba-san do you have any idea how much force would be needed to destroy something that large" he told me "with our current weapons no unless someone broke it apart but that would be suicide going up there to face it directly" I then said "Dad inform the Netherworld Armed forces what's going on and ask them to prepare the Air Force for deployment" I then I let my wings out **now then** I asked Lavinia "I need to _**Adopt** _freely if this is going to work" she gave me permission then I shot into the sky as fast as I could saying **_Adoption- Cavalry_** I started flying even faster due to my increased speed.

As I flew I quickly went past the Netherworld's ozone layer and then into the stratosphere **I only have one shot at this** I felt ice form across my armour meanwhile I used my thrusters to increase me speed to even greater heights alongside using Fire Magic to go even faster by creating tiny explosions underneath my feet **I won't let the Netherworld end** I looked back at it then I shot forward **the Netherworld home to the Demon race a species so different yet so alike from Humanity both races are young and inexperienced yet have so much potential to become shining champions of prosperity but more than that the Netherworld is the only place I could ever consider home** the moment I got to the asteroid I said **_Exhilaration Rig Release State- Rising Infinity_** in that instance I slammed my fist into it creating a massive rebound of force **come on** I pushed forward then I noticed I'd started to crack the asteroid **keep** going I then said **_Adoption- Tower_** I kept pushing back, as the Exhilaration Rig kept going I said **_Free Rise_** I unleashed that then I poured everything I could into my right fist all the strength, Demonic, Draconic and Exhilaration Rig power I could muster then eventually I shattered the asteroid breaking it off into four large but still manageable chunks as I heard several people coming to the sky **the Netherworld Air Force are here good** I retracted my wings and fell back down to the ground **home it looks so beautiful** as I fell I saw Earth as well then I smiled **I hope I did you proud guys.**

**Meanwhile on the ground**

**Lavinia's pov**

The moment Junpei shattered the asteroid everyone present including the newly arrived students who wanted a look at the action all started signing and dancing until Shiba said "guys he's not moving" **no no no no** he started to move at insane speeds without any sign of decelerating then I said "Shiba can't you do anything to slow him down" he said "I could open a portal beneath him but at the rate he's moving I wouldn't be able to get the coordinates then there's the matter of if he did hit the ground portal or not there's all that G-force and other variables to take into account" **Junpei** just then however he got caught by Gravel who was riding on the back of a large pure white Dragon **how on Earth did Gravel get a Dragon** just as Gravel landed he said "me Gravel no like heights me Gravel prefer ground" **he's like a big hyper destructive puppy** Junpei looked about then Charles pulled open the helmet off _**Golden Glory Shell**_ then he asked "did it work" I nodded saying "you did it Junpei you saved us again" he smiled then I kissed him **you know for a dork who never went on a date before he met me he's a really good kisser maybe it just runs in the family** the moment our lips parted his armour dispelled then he got out a Summoning Tag saying **_Ignis_** just then Ignis landed on Junpei's head and let out a tear drop healing Junpei's injuries enough that he could stand upright **good** I held his hand.

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

When I was done with Ignis healing me he chirped and landed on Lavinia's head meanwhile I said "I'm gonna need a nap ah man and a really really big heater the vacuum of space isn't exactly known for it's warmth" just then however Selor said "you shattered an asteroid with one punch" he got to his knees saying "I surrender" **huh,** he said "I am extremely powerful even by the standards of a Pure-blooded Vampire however even I know when I'm outmatched I shall turn myself in and abide by whatever laws the Netherworld has in place for men who committed the wrong I did" just as the guards appeared to have him taken away I asked the guards "wait" they stopped then I asked "I'd like to ask you to treat him with decency and respect and that he not be deemed guilty until he faces a fair trial" everyone looked at me in surprise then the Guard Captain said "I'll see what I can do Golden King but I can't make any promises" I nodded saying "I understand" he walked on with Selor who now had handcuffs **ah I'm beat** I sat down on a nearby bench then Lavinia hugged me **as of for who's cleaning this mess up well I ain't that's for sure eh I'll leave it to the guys** due to exhaustion I passed out albeit smiling.


	52. Ties that bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about that Dragon last chapter it was Quzetzalcoatl to clear things up (if Gravel got a pet Dragon for real we'd all be screwed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd quickly list some of the other Top Tier Sacred Treasures after Proceliym Phantasm onwards, they are from 10 onwards:
> 
> 11) Cloverfield aka Cursed Luck
> 
> 12) Tremorda aka Earth Kings Reign
> 
> 13) Zibens Karalis aka The Lighting Distributor
> 
> 14) Curdling Agony aka Parable of Sorrow
> 
> 15) ??? (It will be revealed later)
> 
> 16) Arachnid Reign aka The Evil Appendages
> 
> 17) Harmonic Violence aka Symphony of Discord 
> 
> 18) Dark Angel aka Dark Gospels Call
> 
> 19) Precipitation Vial aka Poseidon Flask 
> 
> 20) Copycat aka Cheaters Dream 
> 
> The rest will be shown later

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ****_, [For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**In ???**

I woke up surrounded by a familiar blackness **not this again** Arcadia and Fafnir appeared then Arcadia said "hey Junpei" he waved at me then I asked "Arcadia-sama what brings you out here" he said "I wanted to congratulate you for destroying that asteroid not even old Luci managed that" **Luci no way** I said "you don't mean that Luci do you" he nodded then said "yup Lucifer and me not only knew eachother but we were close friends and comrades ah I still fondly remember our late night drinks and how he'd have more than he could handle but wouldn't admit it, him and Lilith helped me bring peace to the Human and Supernatural world's using their immense influence and enormous power" he looked a little sad, I then asked "why didn't the peace last then" he sighed a little then said "building bridges between races is no easy task as anyone would know but in the end the fault lies with me and me alone I never implemented any special measures to ensure the peace lasted so when I died it only took a few centuries for the peace I'd built to crumble and in doing so tales of a better world became a mere fantasy incorporated into the world's mythologies and cultures" **hang on a second** , I asked him "your saying that everything you and Lucifer did was the reason behind every cultures mythologies possibly even the concept of mythology itself" he nodded telling me "you must ashamed" I shook my head.

When I shook my head I said with starry eyes "are you kidding me no way I'd be ashamed there's so much you and Fafnir-san could teach me heck Vincent always says Immortality sucks but think of the wisdom it could provide" Arcadia covered his mouth with one hand as I asked "please Arcadia-sama I know I have no right to ask but what can you teach me the errors of the past so that they aren't repeated again I believe that by doing that I can be the best Golden King I can be" he looked ready to cry for some reason then he told me "I'll try my best Junpei" I nodded **Arcadia seems like a very wise man but also a very sad man as well** I sat down and listened to him talking about some of the battles him and Lucifer fought in together for well I don't know how long.

**Back in reality**

Eventually I woke up in a hospital bed with Lavinia at my side although she was fast asleep **Lavi-chan** I smiled at her while feeling her arms tighten around my body **how long was I out for she only ever hugs me like this whenever she's been cut off from my hugs for days at a time** I saw the clock which also displayed the date and got a surprise **I've been asleep for nearly 10 days now bummer I must have missed a lot of work** I looked at Lavinia's sleepy face which was perfectly content **but I feel worse leaving her alone for as long as I have** I gently kissed her forehead although I made sure not to disturb her sleep when I did so **she is beautiful** I stroked her hair gently again making sure she wasn't disturbed **Lavinia really is the best thing to have ever happened to me** I couldn't help but smile at her **you know I'll never get used to just how tall this girl is compared to me she's a giant meanwhile I'm a tiny hooman** Lucian and the others came in till I hushed them pointing to a sleeping Lavinia **rule 1 of the Leviathan Clan and now the Sitri Clan never ever disturb a sleeping Lavinia otherwise you'll unleash something dark scary and sinister I've seen sleep disturbed her and she is the most terrifying being on any planet for that matter.**

After a little bit Lavinia woke up then she said "how long have I been out for" I remarked "oooh about 20 minutes at least counting from when I woke up I was tempted to say I'm up but I couldn't resist stroking that hair of yours" she blushed then playfully hit my arm to maintain her dominance **ahaha embarrassed Lavinia's cute as hell** she pouted then Lucian asked "are you ok Junpei" I nodded then said "yeah a little frosty from the vacuum of space but I'll live" Lavinia helped me up **uh oh** I stumbled a little **I'm dizzy as hell** Charles handed me some crutches saying "according to the doctor's you sustained a little concussion that's messed up your balance but you should be able to recover in a week's given how good a recovery rate you generally have" I nodded and walked on aided by my crutches **I haven't fed Ignis best get to that when I get home and Thatch is gonna be no different** I groaned a little after seeing a number of Draconic runes flash in my eyes **argh** I had a migraine then I held my head **what the hell is this why am I seeing these** they started linking together as if they were trying to tell me something **wait these aren't Draconic these are something older ancient even and given how my Omnilingualism hasn't kicked in it's clear they aren't of this world** they stopped then Lavinia stood by me and helped me out.

* * *

**Back at school**

The moment I got through the gates of the school Charles said "you'd think that the school would give you a day off" I remarked "how does the saying go no rest for the wicked" I looked at them asking "come to think of it did they ever figure out who sent that asteroid to begin with" Shiba readjusted his glasses saying "I detected the energy patterns of a Summoning Magic ritual then after tracking it I detected it in Odium territory" **yup Visored dropping an asteroid on our heads seems totally up his alley** I then saw countless students of numerous year groups all eying me up **I'm pretty sure a few of them are from the College Branch if so what the hecks going on maybe they're after Charles or Lucian instead** I went to the side as best I could seeing their gaze follow me **nope deffo me not anyone else** Lavinia said "Junpei I need to run to class" I nodded saying "you just focus on getting there Lavi-chan, I'll meet you after class" she leaned down then I pecked her forehead **my Lavinia** I smiled at her.

When she left Lucian helped me up saying "easy big guy" I said to him telepathically _ **"the students are really creeping me out now"**_ he told me _**"dude you smashed an asteroid with your bare hands I think they're going to be a little interested in you and not to be a Classist jackass like most High Class Demon's but you are a Mid Class Demon that's even more impressive heck the best strength feat for anyone to date is Lord Santiago smashing an island in two during the War]**_ I gulped at that then Mr Morokora started walking towards me **great he's gonna be an ass** he told me "Kamijou a word" I went up to him as he said "fighting that Selor punk was a stupid irresponsible and ill-judged move and need o mention how idiot it was of you to go smash that asteroid like it was a training dummy" **yup here comes the scolding** he in a total surprise said "now obvious complaints aside that was a good job kid" **huh** everybody even the usually silent Kiyome and stoic Vincent were surprised by that comment then Mr Morokora said "just don't make a habit out of it and catch up with the classwork you missed during that nap of yours speaking of which everyone get to class" we walked on **I can't believe it Mr Morokora was actually happy at me for something usually it's " _I hate this, I hate_ that, _I wanna smash this, I need coffee_ " so on and so forth but right back there he seemed genuinely happy.**

**After school**

With the school day over I got back home with Lavinia and Ruby's help then I said "I'm home" Mom, Dad, Nemuri, Amelia and Chihiro all saw me enter then Dad ran up to hug me saying "don't scare me like that again kiddo ok" I hugged him back as best I could then I said "sorry I was gone for so long" he just smiled then Mom said "I'm just happy you made it out alive Junpei" she smiled although her eyes were clearly heavy **I'm sorry Mom** the moment I sat down Lavinia snuggled into my side then I held her till Ignis appeared alongside Thatch **goody** I got out Ignis's pouch then I said "here ya go big guy" I fed him one then he chirped happily then I fed Thatch at which stage he said "ahar Junpei you are amazing" I smiled at them both **you know it feels strange but I don't feel scared, upset or anything bad right I just feel happy for once I just feel really happy.**

* * *

With dinner over I got to my room with Lavinia in tow as she asked "do you want a treat tonight" I remarked "right now the best treat I could ask for is a snuggle" she smiled then I climbed into bed with her smiling brightly **she is adorable** the moment we got there she rested her head against me meanwhile I asked "um Lavinia" she looked at me then I said "if you don't like would um" I got a little embarrassed then asked "would you and your parents like to come over for dinner some night I know that your Dad has been wanting to meet me and all that maybe if he's available you could bring Lord Santiago along and some of your other family members" she smiled and nodded saying "sure" **Lavinia** I felt her hold me however I also felt tears on my shoulder.

When I felt them I got up asking "hey what's wrong Sweetheart" I saw her crying then she said "Junpei I'm scared" **Lavinia** I held her hand tightly then she said "as your Sovereign it fills me with pride knowing how much you've grown in such a short amount of time however as your girlfriend I I" she cried fully, then she told me "I'm scared that you'll fight someone you can't beat and that I'll loose the most important man in my life" **Lavinia** I hugged her tightly and stroked her hair meanwhile her tears stained my shoulders **Lavi-chan** I kissed her neck then she said "I don't want to loose you Junpei you mean everything to me" I nodded then I said "can I be honest Lavinia and please don't tell another living soul this" she nodded.

The moment she nodded I said to her "I'm always scared when I enter a fight without you" she looked at me then I told her "I'm always scared in a fight where I don't have you because Lavinia you mean everything to me as well" I smiled at her telling her "you took a worthless and damaged boy and because of your love, care and effort you made him into someone people can say they admire you did this Lavinia" I wiped away her tears telling her "I became who I am today because you gave me the chance to be somebody better than what I was Lavinia" I gave her a tissue saying "please don't cry Sweetheart it hurts me whenever I see you upset" **I don't want her to cry anything but that** she started to calm down then I said "Lavinia I still have a lot to learn and I'm miles away from mastering the powers I have but it would be my privilege if I got to improve them with you at my side o can't promise I'll stop fighting people we both know that'll never end but I swear to you that I won't let you cry like this again" she smiled at me then she asked "can I listen to your heartbeat again" I nodded then I lay down allowing her to listen **she does this all the time whenever she's had a rough day to be honest I find it kinda cute** I started to stroke her hair tenderly and affectionately.

* * *

**On the other side of the Netherworld**

**Dark Spire Ridge Odium's Central HQ**

**Visored's pov**

I walked down the halls in my armour then I got to the main command station seeing Nefata, Deacon, Mortus and Drop-down **I hope they have good news** I said "gentlemen tell me you have something worthwhile to report in the form of a tactical advantage" I clenched my fist then Deacon said in his usual emotionless voice "negative Lord Visored it brings me immense shame" Mortus and Drop-down were virtually the same **it's rare for Deacon to fail me he's my most loyal and competent soldier** however Nefata said "if I may Lord Visored I think I've got something" he held a briefcase out then he opened it showing a fossil then Mortus said "unless you plan on making a boomerang out of that thing Nefata I doubt it'll be useful" **wait a second** I picked it up delicately **this is an Insectanoid bone they were an ancient race of Demon's serving the original Beelzebub which had the powers and characteristics of various insects during the War Santiago and the New Satan alliance ordered their extermination due to the insane power they had alongside their ability to rapidly reproduce** Nefata said "with your permission Lord Visored I may be able to extract a DNA sample from this fossil and if I can revive a specimen I could develop some kind of control method" I finished what he was saying by saying "and if you can control one and recreate more you might be able to make an army" he nodded saying "right on target" I cupped my chin.

When I cupped it I asked "what type of equipment do you need" he remarked "I'll send a list and get to work right away" I told him "begin your experiments now I want you to personally work on this project and remember no failures" he bowed his head and left **something's fishy about him but I can't tell what it is** I looked out the window then the others left **I need a tactical advantage not just to best the Seven Kings but to best Junpei** I clenched my fist **I planned to destroy Akademisk Academy to topple the symbol of the current Netherworld only to learn my nemesis has the power to shatter an asteroid with his bare hand I must destroy him and soon he's only been a Demon for a few months and already his power is enough to keep up with my own in the Netherworld I desire to create someone as strong as that standing against me is simply too dangerous to be allowed to live though it brings me great sadness to rob a Mother of her son in order to achieve my goal I must destroy you Junpei Kamijou whatever the cost.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Nightwalker arc and next chapter will begin the Reinforcements arc (that ones going to be pretty quick)


	53. Gerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nemuri, Amelia and Chihiro now safe Junpei and co can all get back into their daily routines and return to normal or so they'd think. With the threat of Odium growing more fearsome by the second and nobody being able to counter it as of yet the Akademisk Academy teams must prepare for war whether they like it or not by increasing their training and gathering new allies.
> 
> Meanwhile Vincent has to make a possibly life-changing decision and Yami has to contemplate something he's tried to avoid doing for a while.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After the incident with the asteroid and Selor, life's starting to get back to normal for us Outer Class students **although people keep hounding me for interviews and I get virtually no privacy at lunch it's not so bad around school** I whistled while walking to Class with my arms around my neck **I am so happy I'm out of those crutches and better yet in four weeks time it's the Summer Break yes ah I love the summer all there are some places that can only be enjoyed in the summer and I want to experience those things in the Netherworld** Lucian and Charles smiled meanwhile Vincent stuck close to me **he's been hanging out with me, Charles and Lucian a lot more lately not that I mind he's actually a nice guy when you look past the violent anger.**

When I got to class Mr Morokora entered then he said "alright Scrubs we've got three new Scrubs entering this class treat em nicely and all that higldy pigldy nonsense" he let them in **huh** Chihiro, Nemuri and Amelia all entered the classroom wearing the standard uniform for female students although Nemuri had modified hers by dropping the blazer replacing it with a vest instead **when was this a thing wait a minute** I remembered this morning **that's why Dad wanted me and Lavi-chan out the house early ooh that scheming little damn it** they introduced themselves then Chihiro sat by me **she must be scared this is her first day of school after all** I patted her head just how she likes it to calm her down earning the jealousy of Nemuri, Amelia, Ruby, Chelsea and Kiyome and the annoyance of Mr Morokora who wanted class to start **you know Nemuri's been a little too determined to do my laundry lately I suspect something's up and Chihiro's started to share a bed with me alongside Lavinia and Ruby although I'm not complaining she's still getting used to the world around her so of course she will want to be near someone who makes her feels safe.**

**After school**

When I as per usual met Lavinia after class I ran up and hugged her something she enjoyed greatly **my Lavi-chan my Goddess** I kissed her cheek then she said "Junpei I'm going to have to put tonight's snuggle on hold" **huh** I looked at her then she sighed saying "Gerald for the first time in a while messaged me he apparently wants to meet you I don't know why but ordinarily he only ever talks to me if he's having nightmares or if he starts to feel lonely" **wait** I asked "noob question but who's Gerald and why hasn't he appeared till now" Chelsea seemed unsettled and Daniel rubbed his face meanwhile Kiyome didn't seem happy **huh** Daniel asked "Gerald Agrippa the descendant of Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim he * _sigh_ * he's one of us a Reborn Demon more than that he's Lavinia's other Cardinal" **wait** I looked at Lavinia **I tried to ask about the other Cardinal a while ago but whenever I ask she dodges the question with a look of shame on her face what exactly went wrong with Gerald is he uncontrollable or just too dangerous to be let out** I said "well if he wants to meet I'd be more than happy to" she walked with me meanwhile the others in our friend group accompanied us including Maria, Mio and Mio's Troupe.

* * *

**At the Lavinia's personal estate**

The moment we arrived David said "Lady Lavinia he's ready for you in the basement" she bowed her head saying "thank you David" **he's a nice man and he's given me a lot of tips on how to make Lavinia happy he is after all her personal butler so he'd know what makes her happy** Lavinia asked "everyone can you please wait in the living room Gerald is a little um jumpy you could say if he sees this many people it'll freak him out" Lucian nodded then went to the living room as decided meanwhile I walked with Lavinia.

The moment we got to the basement she knocked saying "Gerald it's just me and Junpei as you asked" **it's quiet a little too quiet** she said "I'm going to open the door now ok" I heard someone move back on the other side **so he is in there** Lavinia opened the door then we walked inside the room at which stage I thought I saw someone only for them to disappear **maybe it's a mirage** just then however the figure reappeared then I said "are you Gerald" just then Lavinia started to do a series of hand gestures **wait a second those aren't random that's sign language** I watched them both **fortunately my Draconic Omnilingualism is able to make sense of nonverbal communication forms such as sign language I can even speak to cats if I want to** I approached Gerald and sat down.

**_(Author's Note- In order to differentiate between standard dialogue and sign language dialogue all sign language dialogue will be done in italics)_ **

When I said down I singed " _hi Gerald_ " he signed " _hhh hello_ " he was quite clearly nervous so I smiled at him **he seems like a good kiddo** I singed " _apparently you wanted to see me_ " he nodded then he signed " _I keep hearing about you online and amongst chatrooms so I wanted to meet you in person if that's ok_ " I nodded then singed " _that's more than ok Gerald-san I just hope I'm worth the hype_ " he seemed to find that funny then I asked him " _by the way is there anyone else besides you in here because I thought I saw someone else in here when I entered_ " he shook his head then told me " _it's my Sacred Treasure Looking Glass I can turn invisible although it turns on whenever I'm stressed_ " I nodded and sat talking to him and Lavinia a little in sign language.

* * *

When I went back upstairs I asked "um Lavi-chan if it's not too offensive to ask why is Gerald locked up downstairs" she sighed and sat down saying "it's a long story" she wiped her brow then she said "as you know Gerald is a descendant of the Agrippa Clan and like most Mage families they were very wealthy and unfortunately the pride they had in their ancestors achievements made them a little prideful" I held her hand then she said "unfortunately like many High Class Mage families they hated Sacred Treasure users in fact currently the only one that accepts them is the Orcus Clan Shiba's family so as a result of that Gerald was bullied a lot growing up" **oh no** she told me "it gets worse before it gets better Gerald however managed to earn his families approval by training harder than anyone else did in Magic enough that it won back their respect however on his 12th birthday Gerald's family got attacked by a band of Vampires I don't know the full story but apparently the Agrippa Clan made a deal with said Vampires and failed to deliver do in response they killed everyone of them except for Gerald who managed to escape crippled but alive" I started to remember my own bullying experiences.

When they came back to me I gripped my head **no please no** I however thought of Gerald **I had it rough but he's had it way rougher than me I can't be a wimp right now and feel sorry for myself I have to be strong** Lavinia held my hand then she carried on saying "after he ran away I found him at the time I was supposed to form my first contract with his Father however sadly I couldn't so instead I used two of my Cardinal Pieces to make him my first Cardinal" I asked her "has he always been deaf or is it something else again if you don't mind me asking" she rubber her face then told me "I don't I genuinely don't know when we got back he lost his hearing and his voice, physically his ears work just like anyone else's they aren't that badly damaged, I don't know how even the Doctor's can't figure out what's going on although they speculate it might be down to trauma right now that is the best explanation we have whether it's that or something else I don't know and Gerald himself isn't aware how or why it happened" she cried.

When she started to cry I held her tightly then she said "I just feel so useless not being able to do anything" I held on tightly and stroked her hair then I said "shshshsh it's ok Lavi-chan shshshsh it's ok Sweetheart don't cry now" I kissed her neck a few times then I said "Lavinia I know you feel guilty for not knowing why Gerald lost his voice and for the death of his family but this isn't your fault" I held her hand then I said "because of you he lived to fight another day that's more than what many in his situation can say right now" she got a tissue from me then I told her "and then there's the fact that he actively asked for me and you I don't know everything about his situation but I do know that's a big step for him, one he wouldn't be able to take without you" she looked at me.

* * *

When she looked at me I stroked her hair telling her "you saved me, you saved Chelsea, you saved Gerald-san, you saved Kiyome-chan and who knows how many other people you have saved because that's what Lavinia Leviathan does she is the woman who saves lives and spirits" she threw her arms around me **her hugs are the best** I held her then she said "Junpei thank you" she cried a little telling me "I needed that I really did thank you Sweetheart thank you" I kissed her cheek and sat with her until Gerald came upstairs.


	54. What do I want

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

When Gerald came upstairs I singed " _Gerald-san is everything ok_ " he replied with " _I wanted to come out of my hideout_ " I relayed that to Lavinia then Gerald said " _I um want to get back into the outside world again_ " Lavinia covered her mouth in joy and hugged him tightly **she's happy now I don't like Lavinia when she's sad because I become sad as well** she let go then she singed " _we can take this one step at a time Gerald if that's what you want_ " he nodded then singed " _I don't know how to go about it though_ " I smiled then singed " _we can sort that out later right now I'm feeling peckish_ " a grumbling sound came from Gerald's chest leaving him a little embarrassed however we didn't judge him for it and instead we all just went to the kitchen.

When we got there Gerald sat at the counter then Daniel saw him saying "huh Gerald" Kiyome, Chelsea, Lucian, Shiba, Mio, Maria, Elvitsia, David, Ren and Vincent got a surprise then I said "Gerald wanted to leave his hideout in the basement" Gerald singed to me " _I don't recognise everyone here_ " I introduced him to everyone **uh oh** he saw Vincent, Nemuri and Amelia then he started to panic **crap crap crap** I singed to him " _they're friends they won't hurt you it's going to be ok_ " Lavinia held his hand reassuringly meanwhile I gave him a paper bag to help him stabilise his breathing **he's hyperventilating** Lavinia started shake him gently to reassure him then Vincent stopped eating his chocolate asking "um was it something I said" I shook my head then Gerald started to clam down a little **that was way too close for comfort** I wiped my brow.

The moment I did that Gerald ran behind me and Lavinia as David said "sadly Young Master Gerald has had a bad past with Vampire's" Vincent nodded then he approached Gerald saying "I ain't gonna hurt you kid" I told him "he communicates with sign language" Vincent got the message then I singed what Vincent said to Gerald who in response said " _but Vampires are mean they killer everyone I I_ " Lavinia reassured him then Vincent asked "Junpei tell him I don't want to hurt him and that I mean him no harm" I told Gerald that then Vincent sighed **I've never seen Vincent look so ashamed before** Vincent then said while I singed what he was saying to Gerald " _I don't enjoy hurting others for no good reason especially not people who've already been through some bad stuff, look kid I don't know what you've been through but I won't harm you nor will I do anything that'll make you sad_ " Gerald got all of that then he ran up and hugged Vincent.

* * *

When he hugged him Vincent groaned a little saying "why does nobody get the I'm not a hugger memo" **ah he's a big old teddy bear at heart** I smiled meanwhile Gerald singed to me and Lavinia " _Vincent seems nice_ " I relayed that to Vincent then Gerald let go **this feels good helping Gerald out a little although I know just as well if not better than anyone it won't be an overnight fix it'll take us a while but I'm confident he'll get better and be able to go into society like the rest of us** I smiled at Gerald **like Lavinia I don't know how or why he lost his voice but I'm confident that someday Gerald can regain it.**

**Over to Yami's pov**

While Gerald got some food with Lavinia and Junpei I sat in the corner **you know not to be a cringy fanboy but those two interacting with Gerald looks kinda like a Mother and Father caring for their son** I clenched my fist a little although not because of them **ever since my promotion to Super Demon I've been getting hounded by offers for contracts and Troupe membership problem is though I don't want a Troupe I've just left my Pieces sitting in my drawer at home without a single care in the world however with Odium getting stronger and me coming face to face with people too powerful for me to handle or people who's skillset works against my own I really should get one** I sighed **having a Troupe would be useful but who would I even add to it I barely like anyone and most people I know don't exactly like me so I can't go for someone who's trustworthy and I can't pick anyone who's weak or at the very least has little potential if I did that I might as well use a sheet of tissue paper for a shield** I looked at the other High Class Demon's and above in the case of Lucian **I'm gonna do something reckless and usually impossible for me** I approached Mio asking "hey Specs got a sec" she walked with me outside.

When I got outside she asked "what can I do for you Yami" I explained to her "I need your help" she started to snigger all of a sudden **I knew this would happen** I told her "yeah laugh it up women" **I should have gone for a nap** she said "I'm sorry did you Yami Dresengal just ask someone else for help pinch me real quick" **she always maintains the mighty and sophisticated lady image but well just about all of us know Mio's a kid at heart** she calmed down then asked "how can I help" I told her "I'm planning on building myself a Troupe trouble is I don't know how to go about it and you are easily one of if not the smartest people here so I thought I'd ask you for advice" she nodded asking "what kind of Troupe do you want" **eh** she explained to me "Lavinia's Troupe focuses on raw fire power to overwhelm their foes, Lucian keeps things versatile by not picking members with the exact same skillset so that he can compete with a decent sized force, I built my Troupe to be adaptable from a tactical perspective hence why my Servants can be get the job done easily if deployed properly and Maria as small as her's may be she has built her Troupe to contain people she can rely on so before you go picking members ask yourself what do you want from yours" **what do I want** I cupped my lower face **well I'm not the most tactical person I usually prefer just beating my foes half to death instead of outsmarting them but if I make it full of members exactly like me then we'll loose the versatility advantage ah damn it** it suddenly dawned on me **I get it now I should built a Troupe like me a Troupe that gets the job done no pussyfooting around and no demands for audacious ceremonies just go in do the job then lleave that's what I'll do.**

* * *

The moment I got that realisation I said to Mio "I want a Troupe that gets the job done" she stood ready while I said "I don't care about fortune, fame or rank like most pansies among our kind seem to obsess over nowadays what I want is a team that gets the job done and doesn't mess around" she smiled then said "there was a few individuals I had considered adding to my Troupe until I realised they weren't suited for what I wanted for my ideal Troupe if you like I could get that list for you" I nodded then said "I owe ya one Specs" I walked back inside **I didn't want a Troupe but the way things are going I'm going to need one I'll train them and myself relentlessly now I'd better fish out my Pieces.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Nemuri Marura  
> Race- Pure-blooded Vampire  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 16 (currently)  
> Birthday- 12th May  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'6 or 167 cm  
> Weight- 64 kg or 139 lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden blond  
> Eye colour- Crimson  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Dominance  
> Fun facts- She is awful at cooking (although she's trying to improve) however she's good at other household chores, she is Shiba's equal in terms of Magical skill and knowledge (hence why they've really hit it off), her primary Magic affinity is Gravity Magic, she's fluent in the langues French, German, English (United Kingdom English and American English), Japanese, Swahili, Swedish, Spanish, Dari, Portuguese, Russian and she knows a little sign language (by her own admission her sign language knowledge is limited), she is feared and respected among other Vampire's (except for a certain cynical Hybrid) and her favourite food is Dragon blood.


	55. Future discussions

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two day's later**

After I met Gerald I kept up with my usual routine although I've had a lot of studying to do **midterms are coming up and I've got a lot of work I need to catch up on I doubt I'll get the highest score on my tests but I'll still try my best** I finished up studying with Lavinia then I went to my bed and lay down with her **Lavi-chan** I stroked her hair gently then she asked "have you seen the comments online about us" I shook my head asking "why do people not leave our relationship alone" however she said "not us as in us as a couple I mean us as in our Troupe" **huh** she held her phone out then I cycled through the comments **people have been going crazy over us because of our individual strengths, theories over how our lives were before we formed and some are even calling us modern day superheroes** I said "don't they have anything better to do" she shook her head then Lavinia asked me "if you ever formed a Troupe who would you add to it" I remarked "I don't know" I smiled and kissed her forehead **she loves forehead kisses a lot** I stroked her hair gently then I snuggled into her.

 **The** **following day**

The atmosphere in school is well better than usual since not only is everyone getting ready for the summer but today the pools open **I'll have to be careful for my scars** I walked out in my trunks **fortunately I don't need kid ones anymore man that was embarrassing** Lucian appeared wearing a set of simple red trunks then he said "hey anyone seen Vincent" the man himself appeared however he had a hoodie on **of course the resident edgelord is the type of person to wear a hoodie to a pool** he said "do I have to come here" everyone told him "yes" **wait are we down a man I swear I haven't seen Ren actually that might be for the best** Ren arrived wearing a towel around his neck then I saw several girls unable to take their eyes off us **Charles is the best built one here apparently I'm second then again Charles is taller so that makes sense** one of the girls said "Kamijou sure is strong" another muttered "I wouldn't mind a piece of that or maybe all of them" **nope only Lavinia gets a piece of me** as we walked Lucian asked "you won't be a dork will you" I shook my head until Lavinia and the other girls showed up in their swimsuits **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH fuck Lavinia ah dang it no ah come on don't dork out don't dork out** Lavinia waved then she approached me **crap she's hot help someone** Lavinia asked "um Junpei how do I look" I barely managed to give her a thumbs up as Fafnir said _**[why are you acting as though this is the first time you've seen her like this you see her like this nearly every night you tiny moron]**_ I gulped a little then I covered my right hand **fuck you Fafnir-san** nearly everyone got the wrong idea.

With everyone now here we all went to enjoy some time at the pool for the first time in a long time things were going perfectly without any problems except for Mr Morokora and Baberi taking care of a few perverted students who couldn't keep themselves under control **(surprisingly enough Ren isn't one of them)** however right now I'm helping Ruby and Chihiro swim since she can't **easy does it** they both came up then I asked "are you two ok" Chihiro spun her head around sorta like how a dog does to get water off it's fur then she smiled saying "I'm fine Junpei" I smiled at her **she's really integrated into the school well heck none of the male students see her in a lewd way they simply want to protect her** I patted her head then I went to Lavinia's side **Lavinia is beautiful** she helped me up then I avoided the side because of the scars on my back **I wish I could get rid of those scars** I sat by the pool edge with her then she said "your hair looks adorable when it's wet" I blushed sitting so close to her then I said "same to you" that made her pout a little **embarrassed her is adorable** I kissed her on the cheek then I said to her telepathically _ **"tonight Mom and Dad are heading out for a date meanwhile Ruby, Chihiro, Nemuri and Amelia are heading for a meal with the other girls in the class so we have the house to ourselves"**_ she nodded then I said _**"I**_ _ **also have some ice cream in the freezer and there should be some decent movies on Netflix if you want a movie night"**_ she nodded happily then kissed my forehead.

* * *

The moment she did that Chelsea came up and said "hi Junpei" she lifted up her sun hat then I said "hey Chelsea" she sat by Lavinia then she asked "are you two doing ok" I nodded as did Lavinia then I saw Yami with Mio **apparently Yami's trying to build his Troupe seems a little odd but hey at least he's embracing his status a little now** I then saw Lyira and Lucian hanging out meanwhile Vincent was trying to keep several women away from him and Daniel raced Gunha and Shiba was busy reading a book by the poolside **I know some amazing people** I then clenched my fist **lately I've been thinking about what I want to do in the future even in the Netherworld I still need to have an idea for my future problem is I've never really thought about what I want however now I know** I looked at Lavinia saying "Lavinia do you remember when you asked me on our first date what I wanted to do in the future" she nodded then I said "I've decided I want to work until I become a Super Demon because I want to be someone you can be proud to have at your side" several people looked at me then I said to Lavinia "I'm not interested in the benefits of being a Super Demon or the political power that the rank carries I simply want to reach it to become your equal" she hugged me tightly.

When she hugged me she told me "Junpei" I felt her arms tighten around me then she said "I'm happy you've found something you want to do in the future" I returned the hug then she said "I won't lie you have the potential for it however I'm trying to figure out what Super Demon you would be like" Vincent remarked "I imagine he'd be a conqueror who subjugates many lands" Yami said "no no no he's deffo more a intergalactic warlord" **WAHHHHHHHHHH** I looked at them then Lucian said "no no no Junpei is definitely the kind of guy who'd be a good leader" **huh** I said "but I'm not a leader guys sure I might have a couple powers but that doesn't make me a leader" Lucian told me to my face "Selor, Daigan Festival and Odium attacking said Festival Junpei let's face it you are a leader and quite frankly a damn good one at that" **Lucian** suddenly I had another migraine then I started seeing those symbols again **what are you things** I started to feel light headed **what are you please help me understand** just then the Exhilaration Rig appeared and out came the Kings Armament, Kings Ordnance, Kings Blaster and lastly the Paradigm of Potential **damn it.**

As they fell out Shiba came up then he placed his fingertips on my temples saying _**"Junpei it's Shiba can you hear me"**_ I nodded then he started to ease my mind **thank the Mao's** the symbols disappeared then Shiba asked "Junpei what were they" I shrugged my shoulders saying "I don't know they've been appearing now and again just flashing constantly like a projection in my eyes and mind even my combined Draconic and Demonic Omnilingualism can't make sense of anything they say" he nodded till he saw the Paradigm **been a while since I let you out** Charles asked "what is that" I told him and the Outer Class students "it's called the Paradigm of Potential an item that dwells within the Exhilaration Rig this right here is the living embodiment of all my predecessors the experiences, skills and knowledge they accumulated during their time as Exhilaration Rig hosts is stored in there" Shiba scanned it then Vincent tried to open it to no avail then I said "not even I can open it up and believe me I've tried heck I even asked Dad to see if a tank would work and that did nothing" he handed it back to me then I put everything else back where it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Amelia Marura  
> Race- Vampire/Succubus Hybrid  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Gender- Female  
> Age- 16 (currently)  
> Birthday- 4th June  
> Height- 5'3 or 160 cm  
> Weight- 50 kg or 112 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Dominance  
> Fun facts- She has a fear of cockroaches, she uses blood packs to satisfy her hunger for blood, she enjoys teasing Ruby due to her innocent personality, unlike Nemuri who's jealous of Lavinia and Junpei's relationship she actually supports it, she's got a birthmark on her left abdomen, she's skilled at Magic and she likes playing video games in her free time.


	56. Team Abaddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Reinforcements arc alongside the Beginnings Saga meanwhile the next chapter will start the Hero arc alongside the Formation Saga.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Lucian's pov**

**That weekend**

After the incident at the pool the other day we all kicked it up a gear to study for midterms **I'm confident I'll get good grades** this morning though I'm dealing with a certain sleepyhead that being Lyira **my beautiful Empress** I smiled at her while she slept close to me **she is the most beautiful women in the world** she started to wake up then she said "morwning lufina" **sleep talk her is cute** I said "morning Lyira" I smiled at her then I got up to get ready for the day **Junpei was pretty bold saying he wants to be a Super Demon in public I always knew he was an exceptional person** Lyira crawled to the edge of the bed then I said to her telepathically _ **"just give me a bit and I'll dress you Lyira"**_ she nodded **that's become our morning ritual in a wired way Lyira would rather I dress her for the day so she lets me do so.**

After we finished up I went downstairs then I saw Vincent sat at the counter **something's been bugging him lately** I asked "hey Vincent have you been alright lately" he set his phone down saying "as alright as I can be Boss" he sighed then asked "do you ever wonder what you want to do for your future" I nodded saying "sometimes yeah what's brought this up if you don't mind me asking" he remarked "let's be real boss being a Demon's servant isn't a life everyone wants and you can't make a career out of it can you then there's the fact that I'm a generally aggressive guy and not many people would want to hire me" I nodded saying "and you're worried about not having anything to do in the future" he sighed then I said "if I may" he looked at me, I said "you are scary as shit Vincent quite honestly I find you really really scary so if I were you pick something that works with that" he suddenly looked as though a lightbulb appeared over his head then he said "I think I might have an idea" he went upstairs to go get dressed **hope he finds what he's looking for** Lyira came to my side then she hugged me currently she's wearing a black shoulderless dress that exposes her breasts slightly alongside a set of black stockings and she has a number of decorative rings on her fingers **she is the best** I kissed her forehead then I let her sit by me **the Fairy Realm keep trying to make her come back but under the laws of the Netherworld she's protected as my Empress so they can't take her away no matter how hard they try.**

**Later that day**

After I had a snuggle with Lyira Ren came up to me saying "Boss he's back" **huh** I looked on then he said "and not our resident edgelord" **wait a minute** I got up then I said "Ren could you please gather the others and have them meet me at the lobby" he nodded then I headed for the lobby **it's been nearly a year since I last saw him I just hope he's ok** eventually I got to the lobby then I saw Galand standing there wearing a suit of violet armour that had a dark purple cape from his shoulders and a matching one on his waist meanwhile Galand himself is a handsome looking boy about a year older than me with spiky black hair and emerald green eyes, while calling him muscular would be pushing it you can tell even with a simple glance that he's well trained **amomg my Troupe members** **his loyalty is comparable only to Ren's** I said "Galand it's good to have you back" I shook his hand as he told me "same here Lucian" the members of Lavinia, Maria and Mio's Troupes arrived then Shiba said "boy am I glad to see you again Gal" the two of them shared a fist bump then he turned to Junpei and said "Junpei Kamijou you've been causing quite the commotion among the Valley of Hero's" Galand looked about then asked "hold up did you get some new guys" I nodded then said "yup" Galand chuckled lightly then he I walked him in **here's hoping he succeeded.**

* * *

When we got to the living room Ren got Galand a drink after he got introduced to everyone then I asked "did you succeed on your quest" he shook his head saying "unfortunately no I screwed up big time" he dispelled part of his armour showing a large scar on his lower left abdomen then he out his armour back saying "that big bugger Urizen escaped before I could beat him the trail went dark after that" **Galand** Junpei asked "who's Urizen if you don't mind me asking Galand-san" he explained "Urizen kiddo is a Demon an extremely old and almost nightmarishly powerful one he * _sigh_ * he took something from me something I'll never get back so as a Knight I swore to hunt him down even if it killed me however when I actually faced the big bugger he proved to be more than I alone could handle he left me with that scar on my chest, with a single punch he pulverised my left lung, broke numerous ribs, and gave me extreme internal bleeding were it not for the Mage's of the Valley of Hero's saving me I'd have died although they couldn't do much for the scar but hey I'm alive" he had a carefree expression on his face.

When he had that expression he said "speaking of them they're concerned about your growing power something about an asteroid and you smashing it I dunno what it's all about" I explained what happened then he said "Mid Class Demon in your first year alone huh not bad kid" **Galand is unique among other Cavalry Pieces since he's not only as fast as most Cavalries but he's as durable as a Tower Piece, he's got 2 Bloodline abilities and he holds the Holy Sword- Innocentius a powerful Holy Sword that's on par with the Durandal and many others** he then said "relax though the Valley aren't planning to hunt you down or anything like that, long story short without the bureaucratic nonsense they like a lot of other Factions are becoming aware of how powerful you are and are taking notice" he looked at all of us saying "the same goes for all of you actually Kamijou is just the most audible one however in truth everyone in Teams Abaddon, Leviathan and Mammon and some are taking notice of Team Belphegor ever since word spread of the Excavator rescue mission they're all fixated on you guys that and the fact that you guys faced a Descendant of Lucifer is also sending ripples across the Supernatural world" **damn I had no idea it was this big a deal if I'm being honest I thought that we would just be forgotten after the promotion's however it seems not** Galand then said "but there's not much they can do igldy pigldy politics stuff so yeah everyone's safe but you might be getting observed more especially Kamijou and Magnuson those two are a big big deal right now" **Junpei I'm sorry you're having to deal with this right now** Junpei nodded then Galand started socialising **it feels good having Team Abaddon back together again a full house you could say.**

**Later that day**

**Junpei's pov**

After I got back to Lavinia's manor I met with Daniel as he asked "you wanted to see me Junpei" I nodded then I asked "um Daniel-san I was wondering if you could help me improve my swordsmanship" he stood there then asked "why's that I'm not against it I'm just a little curious is all" I nodded then said "because I want to get better I want to become the best Golden King I can be no matter how many hours or years of training it takes I want to be strong" he smiled then he got out a practice saber, he said "come at me with your best strike it'll help me evaluate your current level" I got the saber then I charged at him only for him to block the sword with his right index finger with little to no effort involved **by the Mao's I'm weak** he pushed me back then said "it'll be a lot of work and I plan to make it grueling for you but I promise I'll teach you as best I can" he got out a practice saber himself then we started to practice together.


	57. Nemuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Outer Class now kicking training up a gear and having gained new allies in the form of Gerald, Galand, Chihiro Nemuri and Amelia all of them march ever forwards to the future ready to face whatever comes their way with open minds all but one, that being Daniel who after receiving a worrying message from someone in his past is now left uncertain about how things will go.
> 
> As secrets are revealed and coverups are exposed Junpei and co must uncover the secrets hidden behind something ancient to Human kind.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Three weeks later**

After Galand returned we all got back to studying and at long last it's the final day of midterms **unfortunately they'll show our results after the summer holidays due to the sheer number of students they have to shift through** just as Class ended we all left then Lucian said "it's finally over" Charles said "it's finally over" Vincent said "it's finally over" meanwhile Ren said "now let's go home" **best 3 out of 4 seems good enough for me** I walked with them all to go home **Mom's making something extra special tonight I dunno what she's got in mind but I bet it'll be awesome** when we got to the school's main building I met with Lavinia and pecked her forehead as I always do whenever we meet after school **my Lavinia my Goddess** I held her hand and walked on meanwhile Chelsea, Nemuri, Ruby, Chihiro and Kiyome gave me jealous looks **they've been getting like that a lot lately heck last night Amelia tried to flash off in my room until Lavinia kicked her out before it even began, phew but on the plus side I got to make up with Lavinia by having a snuggle with her** Lavinia held my hand meanwhile I was happy just being near her **in the past two weeks I've grown to now be 5'1 I am now no longer a Smurf take that Vincent speaking of which he's been coming home late a lot lately.**

**Back at home**

After I got home I went to Nemuri's room after she asked me there for some reason **if she tries anything funny I'm gonna leave and go hug Lavinia** when I knocked at the door Nemuri invited me in then I asked "is everything ok Nemuri-chan" she shook her head and had a small tear **huh** I approached her asking "hey what's wrong" I sat on the edge of her bed as she said "I started thinking of Mommy again" **oh** I shuffled closer then I let her hug me as I said "shshsh don't cry shshsh it's ok don't worry shshsh" she clung onto me as though she would disappear if she loosened her grip for even a split second, I stroked her hair then I asked her "what happened just tell me what you feel comfortable talking about ok" she nodded slowly then she said "when I was 6 years old Mommy died because a Mage wanted to take her as his bride and get payback on Father however Father being the fighter he is protected us however Mommy she she" Nemuri's eyes well up with tears **poor thing** she said "she got hit by a Curse Magic spell which killed her almost instantly and he cursed Father to have ailing health before Father tore out the Mage's heart, the only thing keeping him alive is his Immortality" I held her close then I asked "so that's why Dad fostered you and Amelia-chan to protect you both when Lord Dracula couldn't" she nodded to confirm that **from what Nemuri and Amelia have told me Dracula dislikes being called Count Dracula due to his status as the Vampire King which actually makes sense if I'm being honest** Nemuri cried saying "I miss Mommy so much Junpei I miss her" she held onto me tightly so I reassuringly stroked her hair **she's stronger than most people but even the strongest people have days of weakness** she kept crying then I said "hey Nemuri-chan" she looked at me then I said "if you start to remember your Mother again and it upsets you or if you're just genuinely having a bad day then come and find me I'll listen ok" she nodded then asked "hold me please" I did so **like it or not she's family now and I will always protect my family till the bitter end** she nuzzled herself into my chest saying "you're body is so warm it's like hugging a Human sized hot water bottle" I let her hold me letting her calm down.

After I was finished Nemuri fell asleep so I left her to rest then I explained that she'd had a hard time to Lavinia **at least Lavinia understands what's going on** I pecked Lavinia on the forehead then I said "I just hope Nemuri's going to be ok" Lavinia smiled saying "I'm certain she'll be fine after all she's got you looking after her" I smiled back at her **my Lavinia** at that moment I pinned Lavinia to my bed by grabbing her wrists then I kissed her almost ferociously all the while leaving her at my mercy she moaned into the kiss meanwhile I used my right hand to unbutton her shirt **mine** she practically surrendered meanwhile I fully undid her shirt then she started to take off mine all the while I kissed her more carnally **Lavinia is my woman nobody else's I don't plan to share her ever** I parted from her lips then I kissed her neck in the same way at which point I shuffled out of my shirt, Lavinia threw her arms around me then she started to trace her fingernails across my back then I started sucking on her neck to leave a mark **I'm not marking her in the way Dragon's do** Lavinia cried out in pleasure then I kissed her up and down her belly all the while I felt her body growing hotter and hotter **doing this counts as Servicing her damn it why are Dragon's such perverts heck Fafnir and Quzetzalcoatl are the only true Dragon's left as far as I'm concerned** I then climbed up Lavinia's body and cupped her chin telling her "you are very beautiful" I could see her eyes growing hungry as they met mine which had a similar hunger to them **I knew me and Lavinia would do this eventually** I asked her "Lavinia are you sure you want to do this" she nodded telling me "Junpei there's nobody but you that I want to do this with" I leaned in **the guys would say this is when I become a man** Lavinia gave me a nod of approval until Mom called on us **ah man** I got up although Lavinia was a little disappointed to put it mildly **I won't lie I really want to make that step with her however I won't do it if she's not ready yet I'd never make her do something she doesn't want to do.**

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Leviathan residence**

**Chelsea's pov**

After I had a shower I sat in my room flicking through YouTube videos **this is what I do whenever I'm bored** out of the blue Junpei's face flashed in my mind then I buried my head in my pillow **Junpei he's such a sweet and brave young man who's honestly too good for this cruel and wicked world, he is the most amazing man I've ever met** I opened my phone's gallery and started to look at photos of me and him that we've taken together at lunch **I never used to believe in love at first sight but then I met him I saw a small and frightened boy yet despite that he was fantastic just fantastic he was kind and funny yet painfully wise from the burdens of all his pain he had endured up until that point, that man was clearly something special and yet he was the most relatable person on the planet you could talk to him for a moment and know that he wasn't the kind of man who would stand above others in a time of crisis instead he would fight alongside ordinary people protecting them from harm and that mans name is Junpei Kamijou the best man in any world.**

I kept flicking through my photos **Junpei he's kind and honourable even towards those who don't deserve it he's a gentle hearted man who would do anything for his loved ones and yet there's just one problem** I cried lightly **he's not my man** tears fell down my cheeks **I love him in fact I've loved him since the day I met him and now he's not my man he's Lavinia's I have nothing against them both they're happy together and that's great but at the same time I also want Junpei for myself I want him to love me so now I'm torn between having the love of my life at my side and loosing my best friend or do I keep my best friend but know that the love of my life will never love me back** I wiped away my tears **I need to sleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Mio Mammon  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- S Class  
> Gender- Female  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 19th April  
> Height- 5'6 or 167 cm  
> Weight- 64 kg or 139 lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown  
> Eye colour- Oak brown  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Fantasy Formula  
> Fun facts- She's never lost the top spot in exams, she's gifted in the field of Magic, Shiba calls her "Glasses friend" and fitting with that she gets along well with Shiba, her ideal man is the kind who's like a Knight, similar to Junpei she has detailed files on the powers skills and weaknesses of everyone who she's fought against and is allied with, she's based on the Autobot Preceptor and she's participated in Tourney's prior to story currently she's fought in 12 matches 3 of which she lost the rest however she won.


	58. Quest begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd quickly list Santiago's Troupe members just to highlight his team's strength:  
> Sovereign- Santiago Leviathan  
> Empress- Dion  
> Tower 1 - 2- Heracles  
> Tower 3- Tobi Nanoka (no relation to Kiyome just to clear that up)  
> Cardinal 1 - 3- Matthew Huddersfield  
> Cavalry 1 - 3- Gabriel Van Helsing  
> Grunt 1 - 6- Thanaton  
> Grunt 7 - 9- Kyokto Shūtra
> 
> Uniquely Santiago is the only Demon with a Troupe who managed to turn a Demigoddess (that being Dion), a Demigod (Heracles) and a Grim Reaper (Thanaton) into his servants serving as a testament to his power. As stated before his Troupe is he most powerful team in the Netherworld and due to his compassion, power and tenacity his team have an absolute loyalty to their Master that hasn't been shaken ever.
> 
> Also quick detail about Santiago he is married to a woman called Eloise who's a relative of Nebura and he has a son named Sanviento.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day**

After yesterday's incident I attended class as always and got ready to go home till Daniel asked "hey Junpei you got a minute" I walked with him saying "yeah what's wrong Daniel" he sighed then he asked "what do you know of the Hero Tribe" I explained "very little sadly and most of it's from books, to the best of my knowledge they're an independent group from the Vatican and Exorcists that hunt down dangerous Supernatural beings and they're supposed to be proficient at all forms of armed and unarmed combat alongside naturally having superhuman capabilities and in the case of a few skill at Magic" he chuckled saying "someone's done their homework but yeah you are correct" **I thought I wasn't correct at all** I sat with him then he said "years ago I got exiled from the Tribe although they wanted me dead, officially it's because they deemed me too dangerous to work with them when in reality they got fearful and envious of my Sacred Treasure and my Sub-grade Victory Shift" **wait a minute** I asked "why haven't you used that till now" he remarked "because I can't control it I've been doing what I can to control it but no luck so far" **I can understand that I'm barely getting the hang of my armour and it's weapons** Daniel then said "for years I've focused on the here and now not what happened back then until I got this message" he showed off a communicator device:

_Calling all Hero's calling all Hero's this is Elder Zathron you all have the orders to stay away from the Tribe scatter and go into hiding we're being hunted by an unknown foe I repeat go into hiding_

The message repeated a little.

As it repeated a little he shut it off then said "ordinarily I would ignore messages on the communicator however I get the feeling this might be something serious" he sighed then I asked "and I'm assuming you want to check it out" he nodded in response saying "for all I know it's just the Elders overreacting but if someone's actually hunting Hero Tribe members then they could come for me and out everyone else at risk" I put my hand on his shoulder saying "if this'll help ease your mind I'll help you out however I can" he looked at me then he got up saying "if I'm honest I don't know who else to ask" me and him walked on **this might be a good chance to deepen my bond with Daniel in fact him and Kiyome are the only two members of Lavinia's Troupe I'm not close to** he told me telepathically _ **"we'll need to head somewhere secure then I'll use my Contract Seal to transport us to the Human world undetected and without raising suspicion I'd rather this was just a quick in and out trip not some grandiose display of power"**_ I nodded then we got behind the Dojo as he got out a piece of paper which then opened a portal allowing us to go through.

**Passau, Germany**

After we got through I looked around seeing we'd arrived just on the border of a town **I can hear the people from over here it's Germany** Daniel got me behind a bush them said "follow me ok" I went with him although I took in the sights and sounds of the world around me **I haven't been to Earth ever since I started Akademisk Mom comes and goes all the time for her solicitors business however I've stayed in the Netherworld I don't exactly make it a secret that I prefer it there** Daniel remarked "oh right I forgot this is your first time back" I nodded then we carried on **wait a second** I gestured for Daniel to stop then I sniffed about **_Kings Blaster_** I got my gun ready then I said to him telepathically _ **"we weren't alone someone followed us through"**_ he said **_Slayer Sword_** out came a silver bladed sword that had a black bat like hilt then I kept sniffing to locate the person who followed us **concentrate Junpei it's not that hard** I kept focusing then eventually I found them and aimed my gun saying "you have to the count of 5 or I start blasting" at that moment Nemuri, Amelia, Ruby, Chihiro and Rani all appeared **Nemuri must have used invisibility Magic it's not Looking Glass but it's still impressive** I asked "what the hecks going on you 5" Rani said "I should be asking you two the same thing" Daniel gave her a quick rundown of the situation **so much for quick in and out** Rani then said "we're coming with you" Daniel sighed then said "alright but this is just a quick in and out no heroics, no massive explosions, no grandiose displays of power and no extensive property damage" I nodded saying "between us you've got more experience so I'll let you take point" he nodded then led us onwards although we kept our heads down to avoid detection.

* * *

While snuck about we eventually saw an abandoned shack to take up residence in quickly **nice** when we got in I felt a migraine coming along **damn** I held my head then eventually I appeared in the black void where I talk to Arcadia and Fafnir **I'll never get the hang of the Exhilaration Rig** Arcadia told me "Junpei I sense an Artifact in the area the Hero Tribe is located in specifically a set of Kings Artifacts" I got confused then Fafnir explained everything _ **[the Kings Artifacts are the tools used by previous Golden Kings the Kings Armament is originally Arcadia's axe, normally for my hosts crafting their own personal Artifact is something of a right of passage to say they've come far as a Golden King sadly though many either die or go mad with power whenever they get the Exhilaration Rig]**_ I asked them "any idea which ones nearby" they shook their heads then I asked "wait what are the Artifacts" Fafnir told me **_[there's a lot of them but it'll I'll tell you about the most worthwhile ones_** ** _there's the Kings Armament and Kings Blaster both of which you already have for the other ones there's the Kings Wrought which was created and used by Genesis my 445th host me and him had good times even though he was an Artificer not a warrior, the Kings Shield used by Nexus my 562nd host he was far from my strongest host but he was easily the bravest Golden King of all next there's the Kings Trounce a hammer created by Onyx my 571st host who used the Kings Wrought to assist himself the hammer was built to combat that generations Palta Pantera host who'd gone mad with power at the time so it shows how strong it is and finally the most powerful one of all is the Kings Saber a sword with the power to bisect a God and exterminate a sun]_** I got let out not this reality as Arcadia said "don't let them take the Artifacts they must belong to a Golden King" I nodded as I left.

The moment I got back Rani asked "Yoo hoo Golden Boy you awake" I nodded and moved my head around **I am never gonna get used to that feeling** I then told Daniel "there's a Kings Artifact nearby" I then explained what the Kings Artifacts are well the more accurate version is I parroted what Fafnir and Arcadia told me **I'm no good at crafting Magical items so the Kings Wrought would be useless to me and I'm more an axe guy then a hammer person so the Kings Trounce is useless as well however useless or not I'd feel a lot safer if they were in the possession of myself or someone I can trust apposed to groups that can't be trusted with that kind of power like say Odium** we all got ready to leave until Nemuri said "Junpei I um" she shuffled a bit then asked "I need some blood if I'm going to be out in the sun for long periods of time" I exposed my neck saying "go ahead" she bit my neck to have a drink meanwhile Fafnir told me internally _**[I forgot to mention Junpei that while anyone can hold a Kings Artifact only a Golden King can use it's true power although if you trust someone enough you can essentially give them permission to use it]**_ I nodded then Nemuri finished her drink and we carried on.

**A few minutes later**

After a short walk we arrived at a nearby village in which Daniel said "meet the Hero Tribe" I watched from a distance **quickly and quietly** however as we snuck into the village a large humanoid wolf ambushed me then three of his friends came along **shit** I leapt back only to get slammed into a wall however I broke free when I said **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** due to the power that came from me and my armour starting to form I got free then I got out the Kings Armament **you know this and the Excavator rescue mission prove one important thing I suck at stealth** I looked forward saying "it's the Predator unit of Odium" each member was a Demon with wolf-like characteristics although some of them had deadlocks in their hair whereas the rest had varying hairstyles **4 in front of us 2 on the rooftops and I can smell at least 6 more circling us** I held my axe ready then Daniel said "back to back" everyone in my group got back to back **the most notable one's are Hardknock, Bombshell, Crackdown and Berserker together they form the Predator 4 since they're the most dangerous members of Odium's Predator unit according to most reports they're all part of one giant family and in order to keep the money and glory flowing they ordinarily work for the highest bidder as hired muscle although they seem to have pledged their undisputed cooperation to Visored my guess is because of his Lucifer heritage after all Lucifer made them to be his personal Hounds who hunted his enemies** Hardknock came for me so I blocked his attack with my axe meanwhile Rani engaged in a sword fight with several others **fortunately only Hardknock is present out of the Predator 4 members so this must be a lower level group** I slammed my fist into his jaw then I slammed him into the floor only for him to get out a hook like weapon and rammed into into my right shoulder by going underneath my armours shoulder pad **shit** he swung my over his head and slammed my into the floor till I held my hand to his face saying **_Demonic Bullet_** he got hit in the face then I got back up as he said "fight me Golden King" he brought out a sword that was mounted on his back.

* * *

When he brought out his sword he let out a battle cry then he charged for me **let's go** I went at him and swung my axe down onto him which he blocked then he pushed me back and went for a slash to my side followed by a kick to my back **damn for a so-called mindless beast he's nimble I can tell based on his stance he's not the fastest of his family members but his agility is second to none** I dodged another hit thanks to Catastrophe Awareness then I got his back with my axe however he had a barrier to survive the hit **not bad** I threw down my axe saying "let's give it a shot shall we Fafnir" he acknowledged that **I managed to create my first Sub-grade Victory Shift while I have made it I haven't fully tested it yet so this is still a prototype in a sense so I'm gonna have to be careful** I said **_Sub-grade Victory Shift- Dreadnought_** my armour reformatted itself to become more bulky and thicker especially around my arms which were now the size of a decent sized cannon and could easily pack the punch of one **the whole point of Dreadnought is that my defensive abilities and raw strength are dramatically increased alongside focusing my Rise's on those two traits, this isn't much but it's better than nothing** I went for Hardknock with a simple punch which was now strong enough that he went flying through two walls **not bad although this is my first fight in Dreadnought so I'd better be careful** he came back at me in which I engaged him in a battle of fists and his blades, he held the advantage in speed and maneuverability meanwhile I had the advantage in hand to hand prowess and strength **this fight could go either way** sadly though several Hero Tribe members appeared causing the Predator unit to retreat into the woods then I said **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** I returned to my armours standard mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chihiro Fujimoto  
> Race- Werewolf  
> Threat Level- C Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 14th February  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 57 kg 127 lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Egyptian blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None (officially)  
> Fun facts- She naps whenever she's got nothing better to do, she dislikes her tail popping out however she likes it when Junpei touches it, she likes Junpei's head pat's, she's surprisingly strong, she's the third fastest character (Daniel's the second fastest meanwhile Blur's the fastest character), she dislikes people poking her cheeks, Lavinia and her have developed a big sister little sister bond, she is bad with technology and she states if she could be like any woman she'd be more like Rani due to her strong will and reliability.


	59. Ruse

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

The moment I went to normal the Hero Tribe members surrounded us Rani asked "how screwed are we" I remarked "pretty screwed I'd say" **let's not go guns blazing** they all acted in disgust upon seeing Daniel, Nemuri and Amelia then Daniel said "I heard the distress call and wanted to see if it could threaten me or my allies" one of them came and slammed his fist into Daniel's jaw then another kicked him saying "you failed to control your Sub-grade Victory Shift and let Camelot suffer" an older man held a sword to his neck saying "we were merciful exiling you Daniel Gratenburg but you returning is an offence to our mercy" **no** suddenly a much older man said "I Grand Master Abranz order his execution" **Daniel no you can't kill him** I saw Daniel's eyes bubbling up in regret **what happened to you Daniel** they restrained him and the rest of us and got ready to kill him as Daniel said "I deserve this" **no** he told me "I failed in my duty as a Hero loosing civilian lives in the process and rather than face my punishment like a man I ran away begging for mercy and leaving with my tail between my legs I knew this day would come" **no** I clenched my fist **I'm tired of my friends suffering I'm tired of them all blaming themselves for their past mistakes when they simply got unlucky but most of all I am furious at this world creating the circumstances that led to said mistakes I won't let my friends fall victim to it any longer I will protect them even if the world becomes my enemy** I broke free of my restraints and charged ahead as the sword went for Daniel's neck as I roared out "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE" I ran as fast as I could.

While I ran I eventually got to Daniel's side then I said **_Blade Summon_** a sword appeared in my hand then I blocked the sword that was going to execute Daniel **I won't loose a friend** I pushed them back and slashes them across the chest then I delivered a kick to the Hero Tribe member next to me however my sword got knocked out of my hand so I held my hand out then I called my axe back to me at which stage I used it to cut Daniel free of his restraints I told him "Daniel I don't know what went wrong for you all those years ago but I do know this that dying won't correct that mistake so please do what you do best, stand up and fight" I held my hand out helping him up at which stage Rani broke free then she freed everyone else then Daniel looked at me with dirt still on his face and a few bruises here and there then I said to the other Hero's present "I am Junpei Kamijou the Golden King and if you want my friends then you can either so the smart thing and step aside or you can stand against me" **I have to fight on even if the world becomes my enemy I have to protect all of my friends no** I thought about everyone I've met and come to care for during my time in the Netherworld **they aren't my friends they are my family and I will always protect my family no matter what** Abranz told me "ha a Golden King not a chance" Fafnir then declared _**[he is the Golden King though he is currently weak Junpei more than anyone embodies what it means to be a Golden King]**_ Abranz got disgusted till one of the Hero's received a report on more of their members dying.

When he got that report Abranz stormed off leaving an old man behind who said "forgive Abranz he's simply too proud for his own good" he walked forward although he was assisted by a cane then he said "welcome Junpei Kamijou to the Hero Tribe, allow me Elder Zathron of the Hero Tribe to apologize for the hastiness of Gratenburg's attempted execution" I nodded then he led us onwards as he said "forgive me for being slow I fought Violator several years ago and got crushed in his hand, I managed to survive but my legs haven't been the same" I remarked "I've been punched that big bugger so believe me I know how much it hurts" **seriously where did Visored find that big so and so** I said "allow me to explain why we're here Daniel received your message telling all Hero's that aren't back at the Tribe's main village to go into hiding since what we now know is the Predator unit are hunting them" he however told us "I sent no such message" **wait if he didn't then who did send it** Daniel played the message as did a few other Hero's **ok something is seriously wrong with this entire situation** I started to compile the facts in my head **ok we now know somebody faked the distress call for all Hero's to go into hiding and we know for whatever reason that the Predator unit of Odium are hunting Hero Tribe members picking them off one by one, we also know that Abranz seemed way to eager to see Daniel get executed oh my God** it started to come together **somebody must have known Daniel's better nature would compel him to eventually investigate this mess and if Daniel did something in the past that nearly messed up someone else's plan then** I said "I am a freaking idiot argh fuck fuck" I smacked myself then I said "they wanted you to come here Daniel whoever sent that distress call knew that eventually you would come back and they could take the opportunity to kill you" **question is why what exactly did Daniel do to make himself a target** Elder Zathron gestured for us to follow him.

* * *

When we did he took us to a central area then he said "if anyone tells you that the Hero Tribe is a force of good you would be forgiven for slapping them" **huh** he went on to say "for countless generations the Hero Tribe has strayed away from it's original intention of saving Humanity without the red tape that Exorcists struggle with instead they have been fighting to protect their own reason for existing, no longer so they care about doing good they simply want to look good" **and they keep the establishment around why exactly** Zathron lit a fire in the center of the room saying "I've had my suspicions of how far the Tribe's corruption runs however it seems that it may be worse than I thought" suddenly however we heard a commotion outside **uh oh** I went to investigate only to find the others in the Outer Class and my friend group **oh crap I am dead** Lavinia marched forward demanding "where have you been Junpei" I stood there then I explained "hehe long story" I rubbed the back of my neck then I gave her a rundown of the situation and the situation regarding the Kings Artifacts **she's angry and not in her usual way she's pretty hot when mad no this time she's livid at me** Lavinia was trying to keep herself composed although you could just see the irritation on her face.

When I finished explaining the situation to her I said "look Lavinia I understand your mad at me in fact I'd be more scared if you were ok with this but whatever punishment you have in mind for the others allow me to take it in their stead" she seemed to accept that as did Lucian then I told them "right now though we need to focus on the matter at hand who sent the message to all Hero's and who wants Daniel dead" I however got a glimpse for the first time in a while _**"Shiba's going to get shot by a Magical attack"**_ I ran forward and leapt in front of Shiba taking a blast of Fire Magic meant for him **damm** I managed to pull myself up then I said "nobody touch me the metal of my armour just got superheated it'll burn your skin off if you make contact with it" everyone nodded then I saw Abranz step forward **what is he up to** he looked at Daniel saying "Daniel be a good boy and let me take the _**Void Sword**_ from you" Daniel stepped back then I asked "the what" Abranz laughed saying "Daniel's Sub-grade Victory Shift is the _**Void Sword**_ a special blade which is made out of void energy itself it's made of nothingness but because of it the sword can cut through anything even dimensions and concepts, years ago I tried to awaken it early within him however the little bastard botched it up and in doing so he killed several people in Camelot true the payout for the Hero Tribe containing the chaos was useful but he had to make that mistake didn't he" he scoffed then said "then the Leviathan heiress came and made him her servant before I could take it from him leaving me with no choice but to exile him" **so that's why Daniel can't control his Sub-grade Victory Shift it's because his was awoke prematurely although I'm curious how does one take a Victory Shift they're an ability that stems from a Sacred Treasure sure if you took the Sacred Treasure then got the Victory Shift associated with it that would make sense** Abranz then got out a claw shaped device.

When he got it out he suddenly disappeared then reappeared in from of Daniel and put the claw on his chest which caused Daniel some pain **no** I ran up to stop him however I was too late as Daniel fell to the floor **no** I caught his body as Abranz said "you've served your use my son now it's time to die" **wait that's his Dad** Abranz opened a portal then the crystal he took from Daniel turned into a broadsword that was icy blue in colour with a slightly darker hilt **no Daniel** I held him then I said **_Healing Magic- Maintenance_** I started to keep him steady then Nemuri said **_Healing Magic- Blessings of Mother Earth, Healing Magic- Restoration Preservation_** she used her Magic then Daniel's eyes slowly opened **oh thank God** despite the pain of saying the Lord's name I powered through it and hugged Daniel saying "your alive" he nodded then we turned to Abranz **bastard** he said "with this weapon I shall finally break down the barrier between the Netherworld, Earth and Heaven" **oh no** I told him "so that's your plan to start a war between Heaven and the Netherworld then by brining Earth into the crossfire the Hero Tribe will be needed again all those people crying out for a saviour and for what, so you can gain recognition and praise knowing you killed those people how many lives have you thrown away huh" he laughed and said "you are sharp Golden King but alas I've already won" **he won't win I'll stop him** he walked through the portal with the Void Sword in hand.

* * *

When he got through Blur attempted to purse him only to miss his chance then I said "any idea where he'd have to open the portal to the other two worlds" Mio readjusted her glasses then said "if he wants to start a war he'd go for somewhere populated" just then Shiba said "or somewhere symbolic" **huh** he said "while Abranz was delivering his cliché monologue I used **_Trace Magic_** to discreetly access his portal to know where it goes and I found he's in Vatican city if I wanted to start a war between Angel's and Demon's that would be somewhere almost painfully ironic to start it, to top it off it's populated so there's the civilian risk factor which would further stoke the flames of the world needing the Hero Tribe although I'm not sure how on Earth he intends to break the seal with the _**Void Sword**_ " Daniel said "one way or another we need to stop him" **he's right** I got up and reapplied my helmet then I turned to the Hero Tribe members gathered here **today we need to unite.**

When I turned to them I said "members of the Hero Tribe I know your organisation and the Supernatural have never been on good terms but today we face an enemy that threatens both our worlds so I ask you to set aside our differences even if it's just this once just for today I ask of you to stand with us and save both our worlds for we either stand as one or die as none" the Hero Tribe members heard that and started talking amongst themselves then one of them said "I stand with you Golden King" he bowed his head then another said the same and more of them did so with them even going as far as to get down on one knee saying "we all stand with you Golden King" **huh** Ren remarked "that settles who's leading this mission" **eh** I looked around then the others in the Outer Class got down on one knee like the Hero Tribe members **what's happening why am I being put in charge** Fafnir told me _**[because you are a leader Junpei]**_ I looked around then he said _**[countless people throughout all of history forget the most basic traits of a King they don't lead by succession or because they build a Kingdom no a true King leads because they are strong, they are compassionate, they are decisive but most of all a true King inspires people to not only fight but to be more than what they are they lead by example not force]**_ Ignis and Thatch appeared as Ignis chirped loudly and Thatch let off some cannons although his were fairly small due to his size **is it me or did Ignis grow a little bigger maybe I'm feeding him too much** everyone got up then I put the Kings Armament within the Exhilaration Rig.

The moment I put it away I said "Lucian send a message to Lady Lucretzia and inform her of what's going on even if we can't stop Abranz's plan the least we can do is prevent Heaven and the Netherworld from falling for his ruse, Elder Zathron inform any other Hero Tribe members around the world of what's happening and if they can head for Vatican city to provide reinforcements, Shiba-san I'll require your expertise in Magic if we handle any problems of a Magical nature, Nemuri-chan and Amelia-chan I'll need you two to spawn some of those Monsters you have from your Dominance power I get the feeling we'll definitely need them meanwhile Charles, Vincent, Kiyome-chan, Yami, Elvitsia-san, Gunha-san, Ren-san, Blur and Galand-san you're with me as the forward attack team our job is to fight Abranz directly and give Daniel a chance to reclaim the _ **Void Sword**_ if we can take that away from him he's lost the rest of you will be backing us up or providing cover for any potential civilian evacuations which seem very likely" Shiba snapped his fingers saying _ **Storage Magic- Unveiling Armoury**_ he told us all "after I made the Kings Ordnance I got a rush of inspiration so I made some other items for a few others" he handed Charles a futuristic assault rifle like weapon saying "I call it the **_Plata Desintegrador_** I built it to help you compensate for your range disadvantage just like Ren's Barad and Maynard it's power and reloaded by your Demonic power and Magical power" he got some more things out saying "for Kiyome I've got the **_Centrifuge Gauntlets_** I've loaded them with Gravity Magic to increase the force of your physical attacks and the come with a massage mode if you want to help out a certain Dragon" **wait which Dragon** Kiyome in a fit of embarrassment took them and put the Gauntlets on then Shiba said "for you Vince I've got _**Axiom Disaster**_ a Gatling gun powered by Demonic power, Magical power or in your unique case Vampiric power, it's capable of firing 13,000 rounds per minute using 4 barrels in other words you'll be able to shred most foes of pieces with that" Vincent picked it up and smiled manically at his new weapon **so yeah we found out Vincent's new after school job is a gladiator in the pits of the Tourney yeah giving him a weapon like that is just going to make a mess** Shiba went on to say "for Elvitsia I've got **_Sprengen_** while it lacks the power of Plata Pantera it compensates by having miniature Vibration Magic Stones planted across the edges of it increasing its striking force drastically and for Gerald I've got the _**Oracle Gloves**_ they come outfitted with a grapple hook on either one, wrist mounted blasters and specialised Magic Stones to increase your ability to make more complex Magic circle" **it disturbs me slightly knowing how much free time this guy has.**

* * *

When he was done Nemuri said "I've got a lock on his location" she said **_Spatial Magic- Fairy Gate_** she opened a portal inside a doorframe that appeared as she said "this portal will help us get there without the standard delays or restrictions" I patted her head saying "nice one Nemuri-chan" **alright** I walked forward saying "let's go" all of us charged through the portal after the Hero Tribe members gathered their own weapons and items for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Maria Belphegor  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 7th December  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 72kg or 160lbs  
> Hair colour- Crimson  
> Eye colour- Crimson  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Nameless Luck  
> Fun facts- Like the rest of her family she's banned from most competitions due to Nameless Luck, people keep trying to cozy up to her in the hopes of having her luck rub off on them, her ideal man is the kind who likes her for who she is not for her power or status, she's scared of bugs, her and the girls frequently go shopping at the weekends and she dislikes being called cute


	60. Abranz

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**In Vatican city**

After we got through the portal I saw a large tower structure standing from the ground at the center of the city then Fafnir told us _**[I'm sensing the Void Sword at the top of the tower and that little bastard Vritra]**_ Daniel said "ah crap baskets" I told them "our main objective remains Abranz if Visored engages us I'll handle him" everyone followed me till a number of Exorcists and Odium soldiers started fighting eachother till I saw a sudden golden flash in the sky **why do I suddenly feel really uneasy** just then a figure slammed on the ground creating a shockwave that sent the Odium soldiers flying back showing a man with long golden blond hair and teal blue eyes, he was wearing a suit of light gold armour although his was more streamline than my own and you could see the wear and tear on it due to the countless battles it's been through then the man let out 12 golden wings as he stood up and held his hand out manifesting a sword that was about 5 ft in length **he's extremely strong last time I sensed power like this was when I met Santiago** the man approached me saying "Junpei Kamijou I don't believe we've met" he held out his hand saying "I am the Archangel Michael leader of Heaven's forces and the Christian religion" I took his hand saying "it's an honour Lord Michael" just then I called out "GET DOWN" a large aircraft was trying to crash into us so I said **_Kings Ordnance_** I blasted it then a number of Exorcists used Magic to stop it from hitting us **behind us** I blasted an Odium soldier then I said ** _Kings Armament_** me and Michael started switching between foes taking down enemies left right and centre.

When we were done I quickly summarised the situation then I said "I plan to storm that tower with my group and take the _ **Void Sword**_ before Abranz can open the gates of Hell both metaphorically and literally" he joined us saying "I'll go with your group meanwhile my forces can handle Odium's forces in the city and evacuate the civilians" I nodded then ran on meanwhile other Angel's appeared in the hundreds **let's go** I ran forward meanwhile Vincent and the others provided us covering fire then I called out "LUCIAN GONNA NEED A BLITZ" he called out _ **Blitz de Sphére**_ he rained down his spheres on them then Charles and Vincent started firing at Odium's soldiers with their respective ranged weapons **come on we've just gotta get upstairs** I charged forward and easily dispatched a number of low-level enemies then I grabbed one and threw him at a wall then Shiba said **_Criss Cross_** at least 10 black drones shaped like crucifixes with red accents appeared then they started firing lasers at our opponents then Shiba said **_Footsoldiers_** his Monster's appeared as we carried on then I said "remember we need to protect Daniel at all costs forward attack team with me" my team joined me then we simply smashed our way through countless enemies **let's go** I forced my way through then eventually I saw a series of stairs which we all stormed out way through.

**At the top**

After we got to the top of the Tower I saw Abranz, Visored, Deacon, Arkham, the Predator unit members from earlier and Capulet **ok the Void Sword hasn't been used yet that's one bonus** I held my axe tightly then I said "Visored I understand that you want to take over the Netherworld but Earth is off limits" he laughed at that telling me "do you really think I want to conquer this place for its people at most the Humans can make decent slave labour" **asshat** Abranz got the Void Sword ready till Charles fired at him to stop him then I said "forward attack team with me protect Daniel at all costs" we started to charge ahead despite the swarm of Odium forces and Visored firing on us **come on man** I managed to block a hit from Visored shouting "KEEP GOING" they kept guarding Daniel who had a sword ready for himself **now then** I slammed my fist into Visored's face then I swung my axe down however he used his talon to block then I pulled back then he said **_Twilight Broadsword_** he slashed my side however I was able to create my scales in that area beneath my armour providing an extra layer of defence then I went for another series of attacks against him although unlike the other times me and him battled I was doing a far better job of keeping up with him enough that after a bit I actually forced him into going on the defensive unlike the other times which were all about offence **let's do this** I got pushed back then I let out a ferocious battle cry as I charged for him with my axe then I went for an upwards slash on his chest then I blocked his talon attack and went for a spin attack with my axe **I have to beat him** I pushed him back and then I ran for the others who were struggling a little till Vincent told me "duck" I did so then he hailed fire on Visored with Axiom Disaster then when Vincent stopped I went for a punch to Visored's side knocking him back, he then came at me with a powerful punch enough that it brought me to my knees then he repeatedly slammed his fist into my face after breaking through my guard.

* * *

The moment he got through he delivered another punch that sent me flying back **damn** I pulled myself up then Visored sped for me with his broadsword which he used to stab into my left arm **shit** he then summoned six more and stabbed them into me as he said ""don't you see Junpei this for the sake of all Demon's I want to make the Netherworld one where the strongest can live happily" I demanded "and what about those who aren't strong huh do they not deserve happiness can't you see Visored what you are doing isn't saving the Netherworld you're simply destroying it" **it hurts ah my Mao this hurts more than anything I've felt before seriously Twilight is the biggest cheat power of all** I grabbed one of the broadswords then I started to pull it out **argh it hurts.**

Visored looked at me then he said "if they're weak they should become strong then they can live happily" **my body it hurts** I then asked Visored "then what's the point of this, why are you making the people of the Netherworld suffer like this there are countless Demon's, Humans and many more races out there that just want a peaceful life WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE THAT FROM THEM" he growled then hit me in the face **come on how can I get these swords out come on come on man there's gotta be something** just then the Paradigm of Potential came out **not now I can't let Odium have it** just then however the light of it shone on the _**Twilight Broadswords**_ inside of me causing then to dispell and healing my injuries **is today the day I open it** I was able to grab it however when I tried to open the Paradigm it wouldn't budge **maybe not today but at least I can stand up again** I put the Paradigm back into the Exhilaration Rig then Vritra said _**[Fafnir you dare keep that heretical creation AFTER ALL THE PAIN BROUGHT BY THE REST OF THEM]**_ Fafnir growled a little then said _**[I kept this one because it has always had the potential for good and I know Junpei shall be the one to open it]**_ me and Visored clashed some more as Fafnir said _ **[I believe in Junpei's potential just as he believes in his friends potential]**_ I managed to land a strike on Visored's jaw that knocked him back a little.

**Over to Daniel's pov**

While Junpei clashed with Visored the others protected me allowing me to advance forward **they're fighting for me with all their might even the ones who I don't know that well like the other members of Team Mammon outside of Charles** just then Abranz came at me with a sword then I blocked his attack **I hate him** I kept my guard up then I slashed his side saying "Abranz stay away from my friends" I delivered a kick to his back then he came at me again so I blocked his attack again **Abranz never cared for me growing up even before today I knew he only saw me as a tool for his own ambitions and I never knew my own Mother the kids used to tease me saying she was a prostitute although I never found out if that's true or not however he always neglected me growing up unless it was to berate me for failing in training** I sighed **I've always been an unwanted child growing up I never fit in anywhere I went until I met Lavinia** she blasted away some Odium soldiers then Maria froze the water she made **when I met Lavinia I found work as a freelance Exorcist hunting dangerous Supernatural beings for money just to survive a little becoming a man without a cause however she eventually found me I was hired to kill her however when she beat me she saw the potential within me and how broken I was so rather than kill me she made me her Cavalry she gave me a place to call home a cause worth fighting for and she gave me something I've never had before** I thought about everyone **a family through her and the Outer Class I have a family that I want to protect** in the heat of that moment I was able to overwhelm Abranz and take the Void Sword back into my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lyria  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently), Fairy (formerly)  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 16 (physically), 700 (chronologically) (due to the time dilation of the Fairy Realm and their own physiologies Fairies age chronologically faster than other races however physically they age at the same rate as Humans do)  
> Birthday- 17th January  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 139lbs  
> Hair colour- Auburn  
> Eye colour- Chestnut brown  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Gaea  
> Fun facts- Her and Lucian are currently creating a large garden for themselves, she wants to have many children with Lucian, her and Gerald have formed a strong friendship, her favourite pastime is snuggling with Lucian, her and the other girls in the main group get on well although sadly many female students of Akademisk are jealous of her relationship with Lucian, Shiba states Lyira is better than him, Nemuri and Mio when it comes down to Magical skill and she likes it when Lucian hugs her from behind.


	61. What friends do

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

When Daniel took the Void Sword back the tower started to collapse then I called out "EVERYONE FALL BACK" we all ran then to the edge then we leapt from it with all of us with wings using them to fly down meanwhile Shiba and Mio used Flight Magic to help those who can't fly **we won** when we landed on the ground I looked at Michael asking "what about the Humans who aren't aware of the Supernatural" he told me "leave that to me we'll make sure it gets handled" **that's good** Visored and Odium retreated **oh no ya don't** I went for him however he blasted me with his arm mounted cannon sending me flying back **damn** I pulled myself up however he escaped **I'll get him next time I guess** Abranz was left behind then Daniel said "this ends today" **Daniel** he walked up to him as Abranz begged "Daniel I only wanted for the Hero Tribe to be needed again I did this for us please spare me" Daniel scoffed saying "spare you after everything you have done do you truly believe that you deserve to keep living" **don't do this** Daniel said **_Subgrade Victory Shift- Void Sword_** when he got it in his hands he was about to kill Abranz till I put my hand on his shoulder.

At that moment he turned to me then I said "Daniel don't kill him" he stopped then I said "I know what it's like to hate your biology Dad I still hate mine and long ago I wanted revenge against him for what he did but I had to face the truth that revenge brings you a moment of relief but a lifetime of regret" **_Kings Blaster_** I got my gun ready as he said "then what can I do Junpei if he lives he'll haunt me forever" I dispelled my helmet then I told him "no he won't I'll do it" **I won't let Daniel hurt himself not over a scumbag like Abranz** I held my gun to his head then Abranz said "you'll kill me to protect him" I told him "I will that's what friends do for eachother they take the weight of their burdens before it crushes their friend beyond repair" however a number of Exorcist's and Heroes stopped me from firing **huh** Michael told me "he should face judgment for his crimes" I put my Blaster away then Michael said "there's no way he can worm his way out of this incident" I nodded then I said "can you guarantee that he'll be tried for his crimes" Michael nodded **I guess that's enough.**

When he did that Nemuri said **_Spatial Magic- Fairy Gate_** she opened a portal back to Akademisk Academy then she said "we'll leave before an incident occurs" I turned to them saying "Shiba I'll need a Portal to the Hero Tribe Village you guys go on ahead for now" Shiba said **_Spatial Magic- Cross Continental_** he opened a Portal which I walked through alongside Lavinia **I'll need her to get back to the Netherworld** when we got through I saw Elder Zathron then Lavinia told him how everything went **that went better than I thought** I then said "Elder Zathron Fafnir sensed a Kings Artifact nearby and I was wondering if the Hero Tribe happened to be in possession of it" he led me forwards alongside Lavinia in the direction of a cave **she's going to be mad when we get home** I eventually stood before a large door which he opened after performing an intricate ritual so when I walked through I saw a large mallet like hammer that was easily as big as Vincent, it's gold in colour and has a number of blue veins added for decorative purposes **which is that one** Fafnir told me _**[that's the Kings Wrought the tool Genesis created to make many Magical Items for a warrior like yourself it won't be much use but I'd feel better if you had it instead of Vritra or Odium]**_ I walked up then I picked it up **it's almost as big as Vincent and yet it's light as hell I could dance with this thing and not be impaired** Elder Zathron said "take it Junpei Kamijou, consider it an apology for everything that happened today" I nodded then Lavinia opened a portal for me and her.

* * *

**Back at Akademisk Academy**

After I got back to school Mom and Dad stood there then the others saw the Kings Wrought **better keep this bad boy locked away** Shiba then asked "something's bugging me if the Kings Artifacts are so important to Exhilaration Rig hosts especially in the case of ones who made their respective Artifacts why aren't they all already in Junpei's possession" Fafnir explained to him _**[I knew someday someone would ask that question and I had a feeling it would be you who'd ask that question Orcus heir]**_ the Exhilaration Rig itself appeared then Fafnir went onto say _**[at least 600 years ago I had my host prior to Junpei her name was Alidra a powerful Golden Queen in her own right, for a while we fought in many battles until we encountered Numminex he attended to destroy her with his worshipers so in order to protect the Kings Artifacts she dispatched them across the Netherworld and Earth where they are and how the Kings Wrought wound up in the Hero Tribes custody I don't know, currently though they're missing the dispatching was random and if Abranz told Vritra about the Kings Wrought it's likely Odium will begin hunting each of the other Artifacts if only to prevent Junpei finding them]**_ I gulped a little **if that happens then we're all in danger even if they can't use them yet chances are they'll find a way to use them for some other purpose and knowing them it won't be to make milkshakes** Shiba then put on what we call his thinking face in which he cups his chin then starts to make a focused expression on his face.

While he thought Lavinia telepathically told me _**"you aren't off the hook Junpei and I've got a punishment in mind for you"**_ I nodded then Shiba asked "Fafnir if there is any kind of signal can you give me the Energy Signal for each of the Kings Artifacts I might be able to make a scanner to locate them" Fafnir then let off a series of static sounds from within the Exhilaration Rig meanwhile Shiba used his glasses to record it then he said "thank you" **Shiba is difficult to keep up with sometimes but he is nothing short of brilliant** I looked at the Kings Wrought then I put it inside the Exhilaration Rig **let's go home** I walked back although there was a slightly awkward silence between myself and Lavinia **I don't want her to be angry I don't want to loose her or upset her I love her** I dispelled my armour while I walked.

**Back home**

When I got to my room with Lavinia I asked "so what's the punishment" she took a deep breath then said "I want you to massage me" **eh** I looked at her then she told me "if you do so I'll consider it your punishment" **I guess there's worse things she could do** Lavinia got ready then I got to it as soon as I could **her skin's gorgeous** I could tell she was enjoying the massage as per usual whenever I massage her body **she loves getting massaged after we do a lot of intensive training I get the feeling it might be what motivates her into doing so well** I asked "do you want everything massager or not" she let out relaxed gasps then she said "everything ah" I got her lower back then I moved onto her legs **she's my beautiful Goddess** I did what I eventually I finished **at least she's relaxed now** Lavinia lay there then I went to her side saying "I'm sorry Lavi-chan" I smiled at her then she looked at me **I love her** Lavinia unbuttoned my shirt slowly then I gulped a little **what's she up to** she got closer then she said "now for a reward for all your achievements in a way it's the best treat you can get" **LLL Lavinia** I felt my cheeks going red then Lavinia kissed me **Junpei easy does it** I returned her kiss then eventually I gave into the taste of her

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!**

* * *

The moment I gave in I climbed on top of her and tossed my shirt and cravat tie to the side then I asked Lavinia "are you absolutely sure you want to do this Lavinia if you aren't ready I understand" she told me "I'm ready Junpei" she traced her fingers over my cheek then said "but it's sweet that you care" I held her undo my trousers and belt **ok Junpei keep it together keep it together you've got this it's the woman you love and you taking your relationship to the next level don't dork out you know what to do** Lavinia got my boxers off then she got a pleasant surprise from my manhood which stands at a proud 11 inches **Dragon physiology really did a number on my body's growth** Lavinia couldn't take her eyes off it then she said "how would you like to receive me Junpei" I gulped a little saying "however you feel comfortable" she started using her hands to slowly jerk me off which sent a jolt of pleasure throughout my body **her hands are so warm and soft** she started off at a steady pace then she leaned down and used her tounge to tease my tip **LL Lavinia** I then saw her lifting her butt up enough that I could see it **someday** I then sprayed her chest.

The moment I let it out I gasped for air a bit then Lavinia said "I hope your ready for more" I looked at her then I pulled her panties down **let's get to it** Fafnir then told me internally _**[Junpei me and Arcadia are mentally sending you information on what to do and how to make her feel good]**_ I received that information from them **the ultimate wingman and he lives in a gauntlet found on my right hand man what a strange life I lead** I aligned my hips with her own then I asked "you ready" she nodded then I thrusted into her which sent her into overdrive due to the pain and pleasure she was feeling **easy does it Junpei** I captured her lips in a kiss to ease her into the feeling meanwhile I did small thrusts although it wasn't enough to give her too much pain then Lavinia said telepathically _ **"let loose my Golden King"**_ I couldn't help but smirk mentally then I started to move faster however she could feel my thrusts that drove me deeper into her body connecting us in a way that we normally wouldn't be, I got free of her lips then I started to kiss and suck on her neck leaving tiny marks across it to show the world she's mine and mine alone.

While I went at it Lavinia was enjoying herself greatly then I used my hands to play with her breasts which only increased the feelings of pleasure that bombared her mind **I want her to feel like she's the only woman in any world** I increased the strength of my thrusts greatly which eventually triggered a massive orgasm from her then I kissed her neck again as she said "Junpei OH GOD right there keep going" I kept it up then when I got the chance I started to grab her breasts and play with them **mine** she was loving the feeling then she said "Junpei mm my Mao" I kept my pace going enough that you could hear the bed rocking and shaking **I can tell she can't hold out much longer** just then I blew my load inside of her **ah that felt good** Lavinia threw her head back in pleasure.

The moment I did that I asked "how much more are you ready for Lavi-chan" she couldn't help but smirk then she said "how about I show you how a Leviathan woman really treats her man" I just smirked then we went at it some more for a couple hours.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon's over now**

* * *

**Four hours later**

After a bit me and Lavinia eventually hit our limits then we fell into my bed both exhausted but satisfied as hell **she knows what's she doing with that mouth of hers** I snuggled closer to her then I kissed her again saying "so how'd I so for my Leviathan Goddess" she blushed a little then said "you were amazing Junpei" **my Lavi-chan** I kissed her neck then she rested her head against me meanwhile I stroked her hair which like the rest of her body and mine was full of now dry sweat **my Lavi-chan** she leaned against me saying "as of now I'm truly your woman Junpei" I smiled saying "and I'm your man Lavinia" **my Lavinia** I held her close to my body enough that her breasts pressed against my well built body and my chest practically grinded against hers **she's beautiful** I played with her hair as she drifted off to sleep due to being sleepy with an expression that screamed satisfaction to anyone who could see her right now **I want to be with her forever I want to stay at her side for as long as me and her live because I love her** I kissed her cheek and let her snuggle into me in her sleep **Lavinia Leviathan my Sovereign my girlfriend my saviour my partner and hopefully someday she'll be my wife** Lavinia nuzzled her head against me then I drifted off to sleep myself.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

**Luciana's pov**

The majority of us sat downstairs in the living room with a mixture of distraught, interested or in the case of Gerald confused expressions on our faces after hearing Lavinia and Junpei upstairs **I wish I was deaf now** I gulped a little in embarrassment **well that was um something** Ren, Blur, Shiba, Galand and Charles cried manly tears then Ren said "he lost his V card before us what a man" Gunha and Riseara both got a little embarrassed **they've been dating in secret from everyone else for a year now and they had their first time by the time of the Daigan Festival so they beat everyone to it** I said "I um everyone let's go home" Lyira got up then my Troupe joined me **Junpei is never going to live this down although I'm really happy him and Lavinia found happiness together** I smiled lightly **Lavinia used to be an Ice Queen towards most people outside her Troupe but she's warmed up a lot towards others ever since meeting Junpei and I remember Junpei used to be weak and frail but now he's grown into a man with a radiant smile** I just carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Galand Percival  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- A Class  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 16th November  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'7 or 170 cm  
> Weight- 72 kg or 159 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Serenity & Rebound Drive
> 
> Fun facts- He was originally planned to be a part of Lavinia's Troupe but then I thought adding him would make the Troupe too powerful too soon so I put him with Lucian's Troupe instead, he is a master at the armed combat styles Kendo Iaijutsu Naginatajutsu Kusarigmajustu Tantōjutsu Gatka Fencing Sojustu Bōjutsu Kyūdō and the Savage Satan style (it's a Demon sword style that exists in this story which focuses on parrying attacks to break a foes guard then going for a rapid succession of attacks during the moment where they loose their defence), he's also a master of the martial arts Kung Fu Krav Maga Boxing Shintaido Aikido Wing Chun Jujutsu Karate Shotokan and Artkenas, him and Daniel have a friendly rivalry (currently Galand is in the lead with 25 wins while Daniel has 22), he's not based on anyone, he knows sign language and he admits his ideal woman would be one who can match (or better yet beat) him in a sword fight.


	62. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Hero arc and next chapter will begin the Demigods arc.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day**

I felt myself waking up slowly then I turned to my side seeing Lavinia snuggled up to me tightly **so last night did happen** I gently stroked her hair **Lavinia and me went to the next level of our relationship with eachother and I won't lie I'm really happy we did** I held Lavinia close to me then I looked at her **she is the most beautiful woman in the world my Goddess Lavinia** she started to shake in her sleep a little **is she ok** Lavinia started to wake up then she looked at me saying "hey" I smiled saying "hey" I started to slowly stroke her cheeks **what a beautiful woman** Lavinia started rubbing her belly telling me "Junpei last night was amazing" I chuckled softly asking "am I off the hook then Sweetheart" that made her chuckle a bit till something hit me mentally **wait I slept with Lavinia and we aren't a married couple yet and Santiago is a REALLY overprotective big brother oh no am I gonna become turned into a pair of Dragon leather boots by him** I gulped a little then Lavinia got up saying "let's get washed up" I helped her up.

**At school**

After me and Lavinia got to school I smiled at her while holding her hand **Mom Dad Ruby Nemuri Amelia and Chihiro all seemed a little awkward this morning** I then saw the Outer Class who all clapped for me **huh** I got confused then Ren said "oh Junpei you've grown so much" he had manly tears meanwhile Shiba used a party popper on me **um guys** I asked "um was it something I did" **wait** I asked "Lucian please tell me what happened didn't happen" he told me "I could but I'd be going against my no lying policy" **wait what** I went bright red so much so steam started to rise from my skin which was now crimson like Maria's hair **they know me and Lavinia did what we did** I started shaking **I'm done for that's it I'm over** I groaned then Lucian remarked "relax only we know the truth" **huh** Lyira told me telepathically as per her usual method of talking _ **"as far as the schools aware we're celebrating your growth as a fighter and leader after seeing you lead us during the mission in Vatican city"**_ I nodded and let out a discreet sigh of relief **ok that's something at least** Lavinia smiled at me then I walked on to class.

**At lunch**

When classes were over I got up to leave and go see Lavinia with a smile adorning my face **I can't wait to hug Lavinia hugs with her make me feel really happy and safe** just then however Mr Morokora said "Kamijou a word please" **huh** I froze for a second then I turned to him **what did I do to receive The Grilling** everyone gulped while Ren and Vincent played a violin **The Grilling is where Mr Morokora keeps you back after class to make your failures clear face to face whereas normally he just gets mad at entire classes** everyone else left then I stood in front of his desk asking "is everything ok Sir" he snapped his fingers making a seat appear then I sat down on it **I'm going to die** Mr Morokora asked "your Father asked me to check up on you" **huh** I said "um with all due respect Mr Morokora you and Principal Sitri already know my grades so I don't see why you should have anything to check up on" he held his hand up saying "he means in the sense of mental health are you suffering any anxiety attacks, stress related issues or anything else" I shook my head then I said "no Sir I haven't had anything like that" **I feel really frightened right now** Mr Morokora let me go so I almost immediately ran forward **ok now for Lavinia's hugs** the moment I got to the main building I threw my arms around Lavinia seeing she was waiting for me **her hugs are the best thing ever** I could feel her arms going around me holding me close to her body meanwhile she said telepathically _ **"somebody got to enjoy something a little better than a hug last night"**_ I gulped a little making her giggle over my embarrassment **meanie** I pouted and walked with her to go sit down somewhere privately.

* * *

**Later that night**

With school over I got home and yawned **man I'm knackered** I put my bag down then I headed for my room **honestly it's been one thing after another lately be it with midterms, Odium, solving crimes with the rest of the Troupe, juggling training with schoolwork and oh yeah surviving blasted school seriously can't those other High Class Demon's accept me and Lavinia love each other and that we aren't breaking up anytime soon** the moment I opened my door and got to my bed I simply collapsed into it letting out the sound of the mattress readjusting to fit my body **I feel so tired and exhausted** I crawled forward and got to my pillows then I rested my head against them **ah much better** my eyes became heavy and my breathing slowed down **I feel like I could just drift off to sleep entering a land of peace and tranquility** I dozed off laying on my bed at which stage I let out snores **so peaceful and relaxing.**

**Two hours later**

After a bit I woke up seeing that some time had passed **oh man I needed that nap** I got up then I got changed into my usual lounge wear consisting of a black t-shirt, black slightly baggy pants and a pair of white socks **let's go** I headed downstairs till a soft but respectful voice said **_"Junpei_** _**Kamijou"**_ I looked around but carried on till the voice said again _**"Junpei Kamijou"**_ I looked around **ok who's doing that I swear to the Mao's if this is Nemuri or Amelia playing a prank** however the voice said again _ **"Junpei Kamijou you shall find me"**_ I heard a static sound in my head **argh what the hell is going on** just then I saw a rapidly moving vision one consisting of a grand battle between Angel's and Demon's then another appeared which seemed to be two Demon's sharing a bed and a tender moment with eachother then I saw a large dark purple shadow that had sinister white eyes and what looked like the wings of a Dragon based on the shape and size that then fought against the man from the vision of the bed **I can't make sense of it** my legs grew weak then I hit the floor on my knees **what happened to them and what does this vision mean nevermind that who's voice was that** Fafnir asked me _**[Junpei are you ok I can feel your body going haywire]**_ I got up saying "just need a snack that's all Fafnir" **so he couldn't hear it or see the vision and what's this about find me is someone missing and they need my help ah man I have a billion questions and no answers** just then a familiar set of lips kissed my cheek then I turned around seeing Lavinia was standing behind me **my beautiful Goddess** I kissed Lavinia on the cheek in response then I took her hands and pinned her against the sofa leading to a hot and steamy kiss being shared between us **I can't get enough of her taste** my hands traced down her arms meanwhile I added greater power to the kiss that gave me control over it till I smelt others in the room **uh oh** I got off Lavinia seeing Maria, Mio, Chelsea and two other girls I didn't recognise all sitting there **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** as per usual in these situations I entered Dork Out mode.

Just as I went into Dork Out mode Chelsea teased me saying "someone's eager to have a piece of his lady" I gulped **oh man** Lavinia as per usual found my dorkiness hilarious **oh no no no no** I gulped a little then Maria remarked "he's so adorable when he gets embarrassed honestly it's easy to forget how strong he is in a fight" **Nemuri Amelia Ruby and Chihiro are with Rani if those four saw this I'd be dead meat** just then however I heard that static sound again **ah fuck me** I managed to power through however I asked Lavinia "do um you ladies need some privacy because if so I can disappear upstairs or into the garden while you do whatever you had in mind" Lavinia shook her head telling me "we were just going to hang out with eachother and I thought we could just do it here because I'd be staying here anyway" I nodded then patted her head gently **her hair is the best thing I've ever touched.**

* * *

Just as I patted her head I looked at the other two girls and asked "I don't think we've met before" the one sitting next to Maria blushed and hid her face behind a notebook **huh** a question mark appeared over my head then she said "hhh hello" I waved once saying "um hi" **da heck** Fafnir suddenly growled saying _**[Asmodeus]**_ I said "hey easy easy big guy it's not Asmodeus is it" the girl said "mm my name's Latia Latia Asmodeus" **oh right** Fafnir calmed down then I asked "ok what's your problem with Asmodeus" Arcadia told me in my head _**"I wouldn't ask if I were you Junpei it's a touchy subject for old Fafy"**_ I looked at Latia who's a beautiful busty young woman about Lavinia's age with long dark purple hair that had dark reddish tips and honey yellow eyes, currently she's wearing a violent low cut dress with a slit in the middle that exposes a decent portion of her breasts a set of white lace gloves that go up to her elbow a set of violet heeled shoes and a yellow earring in her right ear **she's pretty I won't lie** she shivered a little muttering "it's really him" **huh** Maria giggled lightly then I sat by Lavinia who instantly took my hand.

Just then I looked on my phone **it seems like Abranz is definitely in trouble for what he's done however Lord Michael and Dad are investigating how Odium played into this and the Vatican is also investigating the corruption charges against the Hero Tribe nobody knows what's in store for them but it's out of my hands now** the other girl then said "greetings Junpei Kamijou I am Ayla Primus Heiress of the Primus Clan" **I have to resist my inner Transformers fan whenever I hear the name** **Primus** we shook hands then I said "it's nice to meet you Lady Ayla" she bowed her head then Latia started to calm down meanwhileI looked into space **why was I born with this power the Exhilaration Rig once it was my only weapon yet why me what was so special about me that I received it there are 7.8 billion other people who the Exhilaration Rig could have chosen from and that's just the out of Earth's population nevermind the Human Hybrid's living in the Netherworld and other Supernatural plains of existence so why me what made me so special** I held my hand right wrist **was it random or did someone or something have a plan in mind or was the Exhilaration Rig given to me by mistake and they intended for someone else to have it** Lavinia waved her hand in front of me which brought me back to reality then she said "I had a feeling you were deep in thought about something" I chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck **I've got an Angel for a girlfriend** I was unable to resist leaving a small kiss on her cheek something she liked and the other ladies present seemed interested in.

**Meanwhile in the Valley of Heroes**

**Thor II's pov**

I finished chopping some firewood then I set down my woodcutters axe and had a drink of Asgardian ale **I'm 17 but I won't let that stop me you've gotta live a little** I slammed my tankard down on the bench after having a drink and burped loudly **ah perfect** Mom remarked "you are bloody disgusting T2" **hehehe** I chuckled saying "hey it's not my fault I'm irresponsible blame ye old God genes" she face palmed then said "Rob is ready for the mission to the Netherworld" **at last we shall meet** I held my hand out saying **_Come Jalmari_** after a short amount of time Jalmari a weapon that was a hammer on the left side but an axe on the opposite side came in my hand, across the shaft of Jalmari are a number of Norse runes and there's also some over the blade of the axe **a fine weapon and it works for me like bread and butter** I chuckled lightly then I said "whelp let's go find that Dragon" **it'll be a fight for the ages.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kilugya Morokora  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- Beyond SSS Class  
> Age- Early 50's (physically) at least 4000 (chronologically)  
> Birthday- 6th October  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 74kg or 164lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Imperial purple  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Hole  
> Fun facts- He uses Duplication Magic to have his clone teach classes while he naps in his office whenever he's not in the mood for teaching that day, he drinks an almost unholy amount of coffee (to the point where Fordwin is amazed that he hasn't suffered a single heart attack in his life), he started out as a teacher when Laxus and Santiago started Akademisk, he once expelled an entire class because one student asked to go to the bathroom, his favourite pastime is sleeping (kinda hard when the Golden dork and co are constantly making a rukus) and he can play the piano masterfully enough that he's also taught some of history's greatest pianist's.


	63. Demigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the situation in the Hero Tribe now under control Junpei and co can now get back to their usual lifestyle and right now the one thing on everyone's mind is Summer Break and all the plans they want to make for it however when a group of Demigods, Odium and an ancient Artifact of insane power all come into the mix looks like those plans will need to be put on hold for a little bit.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Three days later**

With the Hero Tribe situation behind us everyone in Akademisk all waited patiently for six days time as in six days Summer Break finally begins **ah yes Summer the one time of year I can finally relax a little and better yet I can enjoy more foods** speaking of food I just finished a massive amount of food from the cafeteria then Vincent remarked "dude do you even a stomach" I told him "um yeah if I didn't I'd die" he face palmed then Shiba remarked "you always speak from the heart eh Junpei" my response was "I thought I talked with my mouth but eh biology is my weakest subject in school" **I know for a fact I flunked Biology although I'm confident I passed History** I looked around then I saw Lavinia hanging out with Maria and the other girls **I'm happy Lavinia's got lots of friends same with Chihiro and Ruby** speaking of Chihiro she appeared at my side so I as per usual patted her head.

**After school**

With class over we all headed home then Daniel said "Junpei I'm sorry but I'll have to cancel tonight's training session I've got something else to handle" I fought off my usual Mob of Envy then I said "if you need my help with something just say so" he nodded then I delivered a spin kick to the last guy **why do they still try to fight me off** I dusted off my knuckles then I picked up my bag whistling the song She's A Lady by Tom Jones **I'll get** **home do my usual workout, have dinner watch something on the TV then I'll have a snuggle with Lavinia** just then however Catastrophe Awareness went into overdrive as I dived out the way of a massive lightning bolt that left a decent sized crater and a small mushroom cloud **no way that was Magic based was it a Bloodline ability or a Sacred Treasure whatever it is I doubt it's good news** I held my right hand out then I said **_Kings Gauntlet_** then I said **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** the metal as per usual linked together and changed to me into my armour then I got the Kings Armament ready **shit** I leapt out the way of seven more lightning bolts **five of those were yellow meanwhile the rest were blue it's two different people trying to make them** I leapt off the wall then I held my arms out to maintain my landing **still got it** Charles said _ **Ab Victory Shift- Centinela de Plata**_ he donned his own armour then I said "Daniel-san alert the teachers we might have a possible incursion" he nodded and disappeared from sight when he ran ahead.

The moment he vanished Charles said ** _Plata Pantera_** his mace came to his hand then I asked "Ren-san any idea who's behind this" he shook his head telling me "I'm scanning whoever or whatevers doing this knows what they're doing" **damn** I got another glimpses **"the next attack will come from the Science Block"** I held my hand out in that direction making a Barrier appear via Barrier Magic then Ren used his visor to check in that direction then he got something **nice** I high fives him then Vincent said **_Axiom Disaster_** he held his gun ready then I ran in the direction of the attacker **somehow they're masking their scent I can't even track their body heat through my Draconic senses** just then I saw Latia who was scared by the thunder **Maria mentioned the other day that Latia has** **astraphobia** I got to her side then I said "it's ok now Latia-san" she looked up at me till three fire arrows got fired at me so in response I swung my axe around blocking them and slashing another volley in half **whoever did that is clearly a master archer but firing so recklessly and straightforwardly wait a second** I got an alert from Catastrophe Awareness then I set up a Barrier against a number of fire spells that came for me **damn** I told Latia "run" she did so as fast as she could.

* * *

With her out of the way Fafnir told me _**[Junpei get out of here right now that's an order]**_ I looked at my gauntlet then he said _**[I'm sensing four Divine aura's one of them is almost identical to that thunder and lightning asshole from the Norse pantheon]**_ it hit me **he doesn't mean who I think does he** just then a boy with a weapon that was both an axe and a hammer in one came at me **ah hell no** I blocked his attack with the Kings Armament then I pushed him back **he's extremely strong** the boy with the unusual weapon was a tall handsome looking boy about my age with long golden blond hair held up in a messy ponytail, his eyes were deep blue in colour and you could tell he was well trained based on his body build alone nevermind the way he carried his weapon all he's wearing is a streamline suit of chainmail style armour although it's more like scales then actual chains to be more accurate however his exposes most of his arms and on his forearms were silver bracers **I can feel his fighting spirit it's neverending the last time I felt one this great was when I first faced Visored** the man chuckled then said "so you must be the infamous Junpei Kamijou" three others came to his side then Charles and the others in the Outer Class got to my side.

When they got to my side the boy said "oh where are my manners Grandpa would go nuts over them but I digress my name is Thor II although it insist you call me T2 everyone else does" **what's his deal** I asked "so what's your game after my head or did you just feel like messing up the flower bed because if so the Gardening Club is gonna have your heads on a pike they hate them being messed up" **those guys are zealots when it comes down to gardening** T2 burst out laughing then he said "see this is what I like in a man one with a sense of humour hey Ki-Ki I'm gonna fight Kamijou ok" she face palmed saying "don't smash the school T2 ok" he laughed that off **that Ki-Ki woman's beautiful** the woman called Ki-Ki is a tall well built and busty beautiful woman with long auburn hair that's tied in a long ponytail her eyes are emerald green in colour and are almost hypnotic to look into meanwhile her outfit is a dark purple shirt jacket hybrid outfit that's got silver rims and has a section showing her left shoulder alongside the top two buttons being undone giving a small view of her large breasts and cleavage, for leg wear she's got matching dark purple pants and black boots finally she's wearing a set of dark purple fingerless gloves and she has a black chocker around her neck with a small charm attached **like I said she is beautiful even though I deeply love Lavinia I have to acknowledge that woman's beauty** I regained my focus **four Demigods Vs a class of Demon's alongside a Vampire, a Vampire hybrid and a Werewolf yeah this is going to end horrifically** just then T2 came at me.

When he came at me I said "at least let us get away from the school first I don't want to damage that" he nodded then we pursued them away from the school meanwhile the woman called Ki-Ki fired more lightning bolts at me **ah come on man I've got enough electrocution to deal with from Kunpei** I said "everyone make sure the fighting stays away from the school or other populated areas and try to keep damage to a minimum" they nodded then T2 came at me again so I blocked with the Kings Armamentwhole asking Fafnir internally **alright Fafnir what kind of powers can I expect from this guy** he told me **_[the powers all Demigods have are Flight Supernatural conditions much like your own Extrasensory perception psychic abilities how intense they are varies depending on the Demigod and their heritage and they're also naturally masters at all forms of combat even none combat oriented Demigods have that however with T2 expect powers like Electrokinesis Atmokinesis even more strength and Magic alongside the powers I previously mentioned]_** I groaned a little **oh this is just fantastic really** I blocked another hit from him then I slammed my axes shaft into his jaw which staggered him a little then I went for a number of slashes with it then when he got knocked back some more I held the end of it out then I sent the tip flying into his chest knocking him back at which stage I retracted it **turns out that's something I can do with it Arcadia-sama really is a good teacher** T2 and me clashed with our weapons some more sending a number of shockwaves off then I managed to slash his back at which stage I said **_Demonic Bullet_** he got knocked back then I shoulder barged him **_Rise X10_** I then said **_Share_** I transferred the energy to my axe then I started to hit harder and faster although T2 was able to counter me blow for blow however it was clear I was doing some damage if only a little **I have to win I just have to** T2 delivered a punch to my jaw sending my flying back and making me drop my axe **damn.**

* * *

The moment I dropped it I went into a large boulder then I panted a little bit **ok I definitely overestimated my abilities this time** I pulled myself out then I said "let's settle this like real men shall we" he chuckled and tossed his weapon to the side then he cracked his knuckles saying "bring it" **it's not perfect but I've managed to give him a partial handicap if I can prevent him from recovering his weapon I'm safe** I then said **_Free Rise_** I then charged at top speed letting out a manly battle cry in the process at T2 who let out an equally as manly battle cry **let's do this** I slammed my fist into his jaw and he did the same then we went for a flurry of attacks against eachother putting us in a stalemate of sorts all the while T2 smiled as though he was enjoying himself **what's he up to** I tripped him up then I Karate chopped his chest sending him into the ground then I went for a mad flurry of punches while he was on the ground decimating it and forming a large crater which widened in size with each attack **I have to win I have to.**

Just as my attacks happened T2 caught my right hand then he delivered a kick with both feet to my chest knocking me off him then he leapt back up and went for a right hook which I blocked then I slammed my fist into his torso **he's strong in fact he's easily one of the strongest foes I've ever faced so far Visored is powerful but T2 his strength is easily 100 times greater than Visored and I can tell the only reason I've lasted so long is because T2 is just playing around** T2 broke free then he delivered a kick to my chest saying "your Shotokan ain't half bad kiddo" I remarked "nor is your Boxing and Aikido" he spat out some blood near his feet then he wiped his chin clean saying "it's been a while since I bled" me and him went at eachother again with even greater levels of determination.

**Over to Lucian's pov**

When Junpei and T2 went at it everyone stopped their fights to watch **look at Junpei go** Junpei used Artkenas to dodge T2's attack then he delivered an elbow strike to the back of his neck **they're both giving it their all** the woman called Ki-Ki sighed then said "sorry in advance for the idiots fighting" he shook her head then she said "T2 is a powerful warrior of near unparalleled might but he tends to get a little too enthusiastic at the thought of fighting strong foes that's why he had us fire those lightning bolts to catch Kamijou's attention" **what is her deal she's clearly as strong if not stronger than T2** she said "sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Kichika Marius the daughter of Mithras and the host of Apex Precip" **wait** we all gulped a little **she's a Demigoddess and a Top Tier Sacred Treasure user by the Mao's no wonder she has such an air of power to her** Junpei then tossed T2 into the air and unleashed a torrent of fire breath meanwhile Ren asked "um should we step in" the boy with a spear saying "no let them do this honestly when T2 gets this excited it's nearly impossible to get him to calm down, our safest bet is to let them fight till one of them if not both of them tires the other out" **this is going to be a long** **fight** both of them didn't show any signs of stopping.


	64. Contract

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

Just as I battled T2 he sent me flying back after delivering a strike to my jaw then I said _ **Draconic Onslaught**_ I fired countless blasts of Draconic power at him in a manner similar to a Gatling gun however T2 charged through them **damn** I managed to catch his fist then I headbutted him and went for an axe kick **gotcha** I knocked him down however he started laughing **huh** he hopped up then said "it's been so long since I had this much fun in a fight last time I enjoyed myself this much Karna the tall pale one over there nearly nuked half of Asgard" Karna expressed clear annoyance almost as though he wanted to forget that particular incident **oh no** T2 charged for me after taking flight then I nearly struck him again until Santiago and the other Kings appeared **uh oh** Santiago looked at T2 then said "what do you think you are doing" **he's mad I can tell** I gulped a little bit **I'm dead meat** Lavinia, Mio, Maria and several other High Class Demon's arrived trying to get an understanding of what happened **ah damn** I got on one knee then I dispelled my helmet saying "ok seriously what are you Demigods made of Titanium or something" T2 let out a dirty laugh then I panted heavily **argh man it's been a while since a fight last me this exhausted talk about an unwanted throwback ahahaha it hurts to laugh right now** I held my hand out brining the Kings Armament back to me then I put it away and dispelled my armour **yeah next time Fafnir tells me to avoid fighting a Demigod or God I'm running as fast as I can** Ruby came to use Eden to help patch me up again.

While she did that Santiago said "oh hi Junpei" I waved saying "hi Lord Santiago" Karna, the woman called Ki-Ki and the archer with them all got to T2's side then they introduced themselves to me **Karna VI seems like a strong dude** I groaned a little out of pain then Lucian helped me up saying "what's the point of all that training if you can't power through simple fatigue" I remarked "dude this like quite honestly the fatigue from hell" **I really need to do better on my diet and training** Kichika then explained "we heard about a Dragon King causing a mess so we got sent to handle it although based on T2's fight with Kamijou it's clear he's not the one causing bother" I told her "try a few thousand miles Northeast of here you'll find a guy called Visored Lucifer he's tall really mean loves fighting and is also a Dragon he also has a strange fascination with opening portals no idea why though" **man I'm knackered** Santiago said "Junpei get yourself home leave this to us ok" I nodded then waved him off **ah dang it I've got homework to handle tonight.**

**Back at Fordwin's manor**

After we got home I sat on the sofa in my lounge wear after having had a shower then I said "much better now" **I feel re-energised** I then heard the doorbell ring so Lavinia opened the door showing Shiba of all people **huh** I said "Shiba hi is everything ok" he put his coat on the hanger saying "it is thanks for asking" **wonder if he's ok** I gestured for him to sit down then he said "Junpei are you aware of the Contract system used by Demon's and Mage's" I nodded telling him "only what they've taught us in class I haven't actually formed my own yet although I don't know if it works differently for Mage's" he nodded then said "it's largely similar in both it's concept and execution with the biggest and most noticeable difference being that the Mage usually summons the Demon they wish to form a contract with however what they rarely talk about is that for Heirs to Mage families they must have at least one contractor Demon and since I'm the Heir of the Orcus Clan I need to form mine before a number of distant cousins get in the way of my succession" I leaned forward asking "and since you need to form one I take it your hoping Lavinia will form one" what he said next was a surprise to both me and Lavinia as Shiba flat out said "no actually I was wondering if you would be willing to form one with me" **wait me I'm not a High Class Demon though** me and Lavinia got interested in his request.

* * *

When he made his request I asked "but why me if you don't mind me asking" Shiba explained to me "well for starters you're a Top Tier Sacred Treasure user then there's the matter of your irregular growth alongside your growing list of achievements both on the battlefield and at school then there's the fact that you have deep connections to the Leviathan, Abaddon and Sitri Clans not to mention the relationships you have with numerous high ranking officials and not to mention you being the Golden King among Mage's you would be considered the jackpot of all Contracts" he readjusted his glasses telling me "I understand how selfish it sounds bit right now Junpei you are the best Contract I can possibly form and as everyone knows I can be quite the perfectionist" **no kidding he was late to school once because he spent the entire morning rearranging the toilet rolls in Lucian's house to be perfectly align them perfectionist is an understatement** I asked "I'm still confused as to why you would want me to be your Contractee but sure if you want to form one let's do it" he seemed a little bit relieved then he took out two slips of paper which had Faustian seals printed on.

Just as he got them he bit into his thumb enough to draw blood then I did the same at which stage we let a drop of blood land on one another's slips of paper causing the seals to glow a bright violet colour for him meanwhile mine glowed a golden colour Shiba then said **_"By my blood I contract thee"_** I responded with _**"By my blood I contract thee"**_ the seals stopped flowing then Shiba told me "the deal is done, don't mind me I can handle any additional paperwork myself" **that easy huh** he got up to leave saying "I'll be seeing you Junpei" I waved him off **he's a bit unusual but he's still a loyal person** Lavinia smiled at me saying "not many Demon's can say their first Contract is with an Heir well done Junpei" she stroked my hair and hugged me.

When she hugged me I smiled then I said "hey Lavinia there's something I've been meaning to ask" she sat down then I asked her "does your family know about you know um" she shook her head then she said "no I haven't had the chance to tell them Mother's been preoccupied with the flurry of requests for Contracts for everyone in both mine and Santiago's Troupes and Father is dealing with the usual pressures of being the Clan's leader" **oh man** she then told me "but I took a test the other day and I'm not pregnant" **oh phew** we both let out a sigh of relief **it's not that I don't want to have kids with her it's a case of neither one of us is ready to make that step yet so rather than force ourselves to make a step we don't want to we're going to avoid that for now** I kissed her cheek **then again I imagine Lavinia would make an awesome Mom** me and her snuggled into one another on the sofa then I placed my right hand on her belly holding her close to my body **she's mine** I kissed her neck then I put the TV on in which it played some old Netherworld romantic comedy movie **I usually avoid rom-com movies because they aren't my thing but it's not so bad if Lavinia's at my side.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Shiba**

While I walked home it started to rain so I said **_Regenschirm_** I opened up my umbrella then carried on walking **it's a normal umbrella alongside a high-powered sniper disguised as an umbrella** I readjusted my glasses **I'm glad I managed to forge a Contract with Junpei however I feel bad about lying to him when he asked what my reason is** I gulped lightly **while my reasoning definitely made sense when I explained it to him earlier my true reason for wanting to form one with him was because** I felt my body shiver a little **because I wanted to become better friends with him I want to get closer to him however my pride forbids me from saying something like that so I asked him in the only way I could that didn't go against my pride the benefits of our Contract are just an extremely good bonus for both of us.**

**Now to Santiago's pov**

After they finished interviewing Thor II and his group they let them go however I'm having Gabriel tail them to ensure they don't do anything that'll threaten the safety of the Netherworld **it's far from ideal but I owe T2's Father for helping me out greatly during the War** I walked forward with my cape swaying as I did then Laxus said "um Santi we've got an issue" he displayed his phone then showing a video of T2 and Junpei's battle earlier today **how on Earth did that get videoed and broadcasted** I got a hold of it asking "Laxus who posted that" he remarked "I don't know it just appeared and as per usual with anything related to Junpei these days it's spread like wildfire people" **he's already been getting swarmed with offers for Contracts because of his ties to my family alongside the Abaddon and Sitri Clans but now that people know he's able to hold his own against a Demigod he's only going to receive more requests ah poor kiddo I used to be in the same shoes as he's in** me and Laxus kept walking then I thought more about Junpei **even though it was him as a ghost** **I met the original Golden King Arcadia we battled a couple of renegade necromancers and Mages but seeing Junpei I can't help but be reminded of Arcadia and it's more than just him having the same axe or denseness around women as Arcadia it feels deeper for some reason** just then however I heard a crash outside so I went running.

After a short run I arrived outside then I saw a large humanoid creature with sickly pale white skin and bulging muscles alongside ash grey hair and eyes **it can't be** I saw Odium's logo of a dark violet Demon with Dragon wings on its shoulder **I was certain me, Cesar, Nebura and Laxus halted their production** Laxus saw it then said "not these things again" I turned to him as he groaned in annoyance **those things are called Killtans artificially created Demon's made by the Ancient Satan Confederacy to act as their muscle during the War a single one has power comparable to a Mid Class Demon however they're purposefully created to be unintelligent and it seems Visored found the recipe for them** I told Laxus "Laxus if you don't mind can you get the civilians to safety" I cracked my knuckles then he smirked at me saying "you got it Santi" I cracked my neck **it's been a while since I really had a fight so it'll be good to stretch my legs for a bit** I then walked forward meanwhile several civilians looked on in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Gerald Agrippa  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) Human (Mage) (formerly)  
> Threat Level- C Class (although if he had his hearing and speech then he'd be A Class)  
> Age- 14  
> Birthday- 9th March  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 4'2 or 127 cm  
> Weight- 73 kg or 162 lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden blond (I'm starting to think Lavinia has a thing for blondies)  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Sacred Treasure- Looking Glass  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- He is great with machinery, he's started doing more exercise since he decided to start coming out more, he's based on the Autobot Bumblebee, his forte is Rune Magic, him and Junpei play video games together whenever they have free time now, he likes small animals (especially fluffy ones) and his favourite people are Lavinia, Chelsea, Kiyome, Junpei, David, Daniel and now Vincent.


	65. Santiago Leviathan

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Santiago's pov**

As I walked forward I said "I'll warn you I haven't fought someone for a longtime so forgive the old-timer for being outta practice ok" I held my hand out saying **_Saber of Leo & Buckler of Libra _**the Saber of Leo appeared in my left hand which is a large sword split in two separate blades kept together by the guard and hilt that's gold in colour meanwhile the Buckler of Libra is a beautiful gold and blue shield that had a silver disk in the center **they're two of the Cosmic Armaments legendary weapons myself and the other six Kings obtained during the early days of the War with these two in particular being my personal ones** I charged forward with my sword meanwhile the Killitan came for me at top speed **damned thing** I smashed my shield into it's jaw to break it's guard then I went for several precise strikes to its body with the Saber of Leo **the Saber is empowered by Cosmic energy giving it the ability to bypass all defences and best all foes** I then I sliced off it's head only for six more to appear **oh come on.**

The moment they appeared I tightened my grip on my sword **I can't use Empire of the Deep because one wrong move and I'll flood all of Lilithgan so I've got to bear them through swordsmanship alone** Backbreak one of Visored's Lieutenants in Odium stood with the other Killitans saying "Santiago Leviathan the Sovereign of the Seas and the First of the Seven Kings I guess I should bow" **I have to ends this quickly** just then he told me "and yet you're going to die today Lord Visored gave me the honour of taking your head NOW DIE" he charged for me till I blocked with my shield then I said **_Wind Magic- Tempest_** I sent him flying back into a wall then I held the Saber of Leo by my right arm **now** in a single swing I ended the lives of the Killitans then I went for Breakback saying "you clearly forgot why I earned the distinction of the First King" I blocked his attack and easily overwhelmed him with my sword and numerous forms of Magic then I slammed my fist into his jaw then Laxus arrived to arrest him **everyone forgets it was me who trained Laxus, Daniel and later Galand to become such great swordsmen so of course I'm good with a sword** I dispelled my weapons then the other Kings arrived.

The moment they arrived Lucretzia asked "Santiago are you ok" I stretched my arms saying "I'm fine just a little embarrassed from being seen in a boring fight, I remember the Killitans being nightmarishly powerful instead I got a bunch of Odium affiliated dipshits" **I won't say it out loud but that fight proves I am really out of shape 300 years of peace and quiet does that to you I guess** I looked around seeing the people admire me for my easy victory until I felt the ground shake **oh what now** I looked at the distance till I heard a mechanical horn sound I'll never forget **no no no no no Odium had better not activate that thing** the others turned to me then I said "Barada please tell me that's not what I think it is" he nodded saying "it is" **outside the border of Lilithgan is a device called the Revitalisor it restores the vitality of entire planets making it's soil more fertile and even increasing the health and physical well-being of said planets inhabitants however there's an unfortunate catch that being if you want to save a planet you must destroy another during the War the Ancient Satan Confederacy attempted to use one of them in order to wipe out Earth and by extension Heaven however myself and the other Kings stopped them and sealed it away, come to think about it that was the victory that made us famous.**

* * *

I turned to Laxus and said "Laxus send word to Yami and Lucian meanwhile I'll inform Lavinia we need them all if we're going to handle this and Odium combined" he nodded then we made the calls we need to **normally I hate the mere thought of Lavinia being put in danger however we need her help this situation requires two Leviathan's** Laxus smirked saying "he's gonna say it" **nope** I pouted saying "nope not a chance never again never in a million years again" him Lucretzia Barada and Corrine all started egging me on so I sighed then told them "very well" we got into position as I said "Team Liberators advance" all of us took flight and headed for the Revitalisor **I used to say that as a teen to get our original team into action back when I was in my chuunibyou phase ah man I hate being reminded of that but unfortunately the others won't let me live it down even after all these centuries** as we flew I shot forward as fast as I could pushing my wings into overdrive to get there as fast as possible.

**A little bit later**

After a little bit we arrived at the area where the Revitalisor had appeared then I saw T2 Kichika Karna VI and Robin Hood XII already there and it was clear a fight had happened given the beaten up Odium soldiers and lightning burn marks on the walls **what're they doing here** Kichika said "we tracked Visored down to this location however we don't know what his goal is" I said **_Saber of Leo_** I got my sword ready then Teams Abaddon, Leviathan, Mammon and Belphegor arrived alongside Nemuri Ruby Amelia Chihiro and Fordwin of all people **huh** I said "Principal Sitri I didn't expect you to show up" he remarked "paperwork can wait Odium's little scheme interrupted my snuggles with Shura" **yeah Odium are done for now** just then a familiar face I haven't seen in a while arrived **he's looking as old as ever** Ajax finished his cigar saying "Santiago I thought you and the others finished this thing off" I told him "we did but Visored reactivated it for some reason" he cracked his knuckles, Ajax is a tall man in his late 40's to early 50's with short black hair that has white temples and brown eyes currently he's wearing a suit of body armour although his only has simple padding instead of the excessive padding common to most Netherworld soldiers alongside a blaster mounted on the right hand side of his hip **he was the mentor to myself and the team that became known as the Seven Kings he's an old veteran who's fought in 3 Demon Wars** I turned to the others.

When I looked at them I said "Lavinia Lucian Mio Maria and Yami alongside your respective Troupes that are present I'm leaving Odium to you meanwhile myself Ajax and the other Seven Kings shall stop the Revitalisor" **let's do this** Junpei said **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** Charles then said _**Ab Victory Shift- Centinela de Plata**_ with both of them armoured up I went to stop the Revitalisorhowever I saw Junpei running forward to handle some Odium troopers with his allies **I believe that boy will someday become the greatest and most powerful Demon of all everyone believes he'll only become the best among his classmates or his generation but I wholeheartedly believe he'll achieve even greater heights than that** just then a Killitan came at me so I slashed it in half then Nebura did his usual thing of blocking them **the only reason Nebura has lost a fight during a Tourney is because of time-outs his defence is simply that insanely powerful that nothing can break through hell during our youth he got thrown into a volcano and survived** he then charged forward with extreme force smashing through a horde of Killitans unlucky enough to cross his path.

* * *

Just as I smashed my through the path opened up showing Visored at the central control panel of the Revitalisor **if we can smash it to pieces then that'll render it inoperable** just then however Visored blasted us back **how the** he unfurled two large black Draconic wings with violet leathery insides and talons **he didn't did he** I tried to resist however he simply applied more pressure on us all **that's telekinesis he must have somehow gained Draconic powers like what Junpei had and it seems like he's got the Omni-psyonics that Junpei also has ah just our luck** Laxus remarked "and to think my plan for tonight was having a snuggle with Milsa ah man" I grunted till someone shot Visored **that was the Kings Blaster which means** Junpei leapt in and slammed his fist into Visored's chest then he tossed him into a wall saying "I'll handle him you, just do what you've gotta do my Lord's and Ladies" I nodded then went ahead **Junpei's braver than people give him credit for** I got ahead then I saw the Revitalisor getting ready to fire **not today** several Killitans came to us however Laxus called out "GET THE PANEL SANTI" I nodded and kept running then I managed to destroy it.

The moment I destroyed it I panted till Visored laughed **what the heck** he explained "thanks to Odium's best scientists I retrofitted the Revitalisor so it doesn't destroy worlds" **what** he pushed Junpei aside saying "why would I destroy a world I could easily rule over" **wait a second** I saw the core eject then I said "Visored are you mad if you merge with the power of the Revitalisor your body will burn no Demon can possibly survive such raw power" he looked at me then said "good job I'm not fully Demon then" **that's why he became part Dragon if he merged he'll become a being of insane power possibly on the Nigh-omnipotent level** Visored then placed it on his chest and merged leading to us all being pushed back by the insane power he now emitted so much so even Nebura wasn't safe although he was holding out better than the rest of us **he weighs like a ton or something anyway so that's no surprise** Visored's body started to glow brightly then I clenched the Saber of Leo tightly **he's become one with the Netherworld itself becoming a being of insane power** Visored simply laughed at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Barada Bael  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- SSS Class  
> Age- 499  
> Birthday- 16 March  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'5 or 165 cm  
> Weight- 60 kg or 134 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Futures Interregator 
> 
> Fun facts- Because of his Bloodline ability he jokingly claims he doesn't watch crime shows, he has a pet cat called Susan, he is the smartest man in the Netherworld, only Santiago can keep up with his thought process, he's a master of the martial arts Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Krav Maga, Artkenas, Torgan Guran, Torgan Tie, Torgan Fen, Boxing, Aikido, Gerina, Aritaka, Senkiran and Mondolva which is why he's considered the most powerful hand to hand combatant and martial artist in the Netherworld, he has a case of entomophobia and despite his thin build he's an extremely physically powerful person enough that he's won sparing matches with Santiago and Nebura plenty of times.


	66. Undine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I'd like to say right now is that Junpei is going to have a huge array of weapons in the future enough that he might as well become a walking talking armoury just to warn you now and also Golden Glory Shell and by extension the Exhilaration Rig has a lot more uses that haven't been revealed yet but they will be don't worry.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Santiago's pov**

The moment Visored laughed he showed his armour having a glow similar to a triangular prism when light passes through it **oh no** he looked at me then said "with this power I can finally destroy the current Netherworld and return it to it's routes" I got up then I pulled out my Familiar summoning paper saying "not as long as I can still fight" I activated my paper then a torrent of water appeared **I haven't called upon her for years now** just then a beautiful woman with long blue hair and matching blue eyes and skin appeared she's wearing a suit of what can best be described as bikini armour although that's putting it mildly **hope she's not mad at me for being unsummoned for so long** I called out "Undine I require your aid a grave threat to the Netherworld has arisen and I require your help to win this battle" he looked at me then told me "remember our pact Santiago if you wish to do what your wanting me to then I require something in return" I nodded.

The moment I nodded I said "I understand which is why I offer up my left arm" she bowed her head then she said "the deal is done now do you remember how this works" I smirked as did Laxus and the others **we're about to have one hell of a throwback** Undine for above me then she turned into a torrent of water which then engulfed me powering me up immensely at which point I said _**Spirit Assimilation- Undine & Santiago **_I was now wearing a suit of medieval Knight armour made of water alongside top of my cape, dress shirt and boots and around my body came a thick aura comprised of both Undine's Water Spirit power and my own Demonic power albeit compressed to fit around my body adding an extra layer of defence **Spirit Assimilation in this form I work in synergistic union with Udine providing an increase to every power I have it's an incredibly straightforward transformation but an extremely powerful one** Visored came at me saying "fine then I suppose killing you with my bare hands will feel more satisfying" I shot forward creating jets of water beneath my feet then I launched Visored out of the area into the open **I need to keep him away from the civilians at least that way I can protect them from him** I started to fight with him my sword meanwhile he had physical strikes with near godlike strength that was pushing me back a little **I am really out of practice.**

Just as he started pushing me back I blocked his talon with the Saber of Leo then I made an onslaught of water get behind them which caught him off guard then I snapped my fingers saying **_Ice Magic- Deep Freeze_** I froze the water however Visored broke free of it then he started attacking me from all sides leaving me unable to attack **damn it I need an opening of some kind just something even if it only lasts for a few seconds just something that allows me to get a decent hit in** I managed to block another attack however he still sent me crashing into the ground **ah damn** Undine told me mentally _**"this battle is harder than it should be I remember you being a force of nature Santiago"**_ I pulled myself up gripping my blade tightly then I told her _ **"I haven't had a proper battle for many centuries Undine so I'm out of practice and really out of shape"**_ just then a familiar face landed on a rock near me **you again** I looked at the bird who was about the size of the average housecat with blue feathers and an orange beak he told me "Santiago I believe you need my help" I stood up looking at Aerodynamic the bird in question.

* * *

Just as Aerodynamic appeared he told me "Santiago you can't win against Visored in your current condition you need all the help you can get" I sighed then I said "we attempted a Spirit Assimilation centuries ago Aerodynamic and it nearly killed you" he chirped then he said "that's because you had too many doubts about if you deserved my power but right now no such doubts exists in your mind" **I need his power** I nodded then I said "very well" he unfurled his wings then he went into my chest with my saying **_Spirit Assimilation- Undine Aerodynamic & Santiago_** Aerodynamic's wings came from my back and my face became covered in a mask similar to his beak **now we're talking** using my now superior speed I was able to keep up with Visored going for a flurry of sword strikes and Magical attacks giving me a small edge over Visored **I have to succeed** I slashed his chest then I got a hit on his shoulder telling him "I will not fall here" he grabbed upper face then I told him "for I AM SANTIAGO LEVIATHAN FIRST OF THE SEVEN KING OLDER BROTHER OF LAVINIA LEVIATHAN PROTECTOR OF THE NETHERWORLD AND THE ONE WHO STANDS AGAINST EVIL" Visored simply laughed the I managed to break free saying "it's like I said Visored the Netherworld will not fall so long as I can still fight" me and him went at it again.

**Over to Junpei's pov**

As Santiago battled Visored I stood there with everyone watching him go at it since Odium had retreated **I'll get them next time** Santiago got slashed on back abdomen by the Osmosis Component's talon then I clenched my fist **I have to help him somehow even if I only become a meat shield for him I have to help Santiago** Lavinia was uneasy meanwhile Laxus said "guys is it me or is Santiago struggling" Barada checked his watch then told us "it's taken him ten minutes longer than usual to win a fight in other words Santiago is indeed struggling" **come on Junpei do something** Santiago got thrown into the ground again by Visored then he got stabbed **no** Lavinia looked on in horror then I said "YOU BASTARD" in my rage I ran forward then I slammed my fist into Visored's face till he flicked my chest sending me flying into the Revitalisor **damn it** I pulled myself up till I got dragged into the mental world of the Exhilaration Rig.

The moment I got there Arcadia and Fafnir stood there as I said "I'm not strong enough to beat him" just then Arcadia placed his hand on my shoulder **his hands are so warm and caring** he looked at me then he asked "Junpei why do you want to save Santiago so badly" I dispelled my helmet then I looked at him saying "isn't it obvious" he crossed his arms then I said "because it's good, saving other people it's a good thing to do some people want to be saved or helped but don't have the strength to do it themselves so they turn to others, I want to become a Golden King who saves people who want to be saved I want people to call my name when danger arrives on their doorstep and for them to know if I hear them call my name everything's going to be alright that's the Golden King I want to be" he smiled warmly as did Fafnir almost as though a long lost part of them had been returned to their souls then Fafnir said _**[I knew there was something special about you Junpei]**_ he let out a mighty roar then Arcadia tapped my Exhilaration Rig with his own.

* * *

Just as we connected I returned to the real world seeing my armour glow a bright shade of gold that was nearly blinding to everyone including Visored and Vritra who let out a inhuman hiss **what's happening** Fafnir told me _**[when you first gained your Victory Shift I purposefully limited it because I thought you would become like other Exhilaration Rig hosts before you prideful power hungry and lusting for battle but I truly believe you when you say you want to use this power for the right reasons]**_ I felt Arcadia's hand on my shoulder then he told me "no matter what happens myself Fafnir Genesis Nexus Alidra and Onyx will always be there to support you Junpei for that is your true strength the ability to lead others hearts and minds now go beat that asshole Vritra into scrap metal" my armour stopped glowing then I saw that my armour had changed a fair bit but it kept the overall theme of it's original appearance however in this version I was taller standing at about 7'1 in this armour and I had far larger shoulders that had two wing like horns sticking upwards on the very ends of it and even more armour plating on my chest that stuck out slightly meanwhile my lower stomach area had a smaller amount of armour but still enough to keep me safe, on my right arm the Exhilaration Rig had taken on an even more Draconic appearance enough that it even had small wings on the end of it although based on where they're positioned it's clear they can't hurt my arms, over my helmet it kept the bulk of it's old appearance however I had disk like things beneath my antennas and the eye lenses of my helmet became more open improving my line of sight and finally I'd gained a large something on my back **wonder what it does** just then large metal wings that looked like a crossover between Dragon wings and the wings of a fighter jet came from my back **oh I am so going for a ride with that** my boots had rocket thrusters on the back of them and finally it seemed like I'd gained a new weapon **huh** I saw my new weapon appear from my back so I took it then a Gatling gun style weapon came into my hand **hehehe** I held it ready seeing an ammo belt like construct linking to my back.

Just as I got my gun ready Fafnir said _**[consider that your personal Kings Artifact I name it the Kings Eviscerator]**_ just then another weapon appeared which was a large double bladed sword that had diagonal line for either end of each blade which had a few Draconic runes across either side of them both, the swords are silver in colour but they're connected by a golden hilt giving them their dual bladed appearance **so cool** I said "if you don't mind I'll call this bad boy the _**Kings Pride**_ because something tells me this is going to become the pride and joy of my weapons" Fafnir found that oddly amusing **I didn't mean it as a joke though but hey at least he finds something funny** Fafnir told me _**[the Kings Pride and the Kings Eviscerator are unlike most Kings Artifacts as these are born from your own will instead of being created at a workbench, both weapons are a reflection of your deep-rooted desire to protect your loved ones and those who need a hero making them fairy powerful]**_ I nodded then I shot forward and knocked Visored back with my new sword **let's do this** I turned to Santiago saying "Lord Santiago you brought us here believing that the worst case scenario was Visored activating the Revitalisor but you were wrong the true worst case scenario is you dying today" he looked up then o said "because the Netherworld citizens would loose more than their King Lavinia would loose her big brother that she loves very much Lord Samuel and Lady Lucinda would loose their beloved son I'd loose someone I admire and respect unconditionally but most of all the other Kings would loose their beloved comrade and friend that is the worst case scenario" Laxus said **_Greatsword_** he got his weapon ready then the others got prepared for battle as Laxus told Santiago "we all stand with you my friend" Santiago looked at us all then I helped him up off the floor.

Just as he got up I said to him "we stand for the Netherworld for our home and our lives you hear me Visored we won't let you take that from us without a fight" everyone nodded then I saw a mental projection of me from earlier in the year before I met everyone **I remember I used to be like you frightened of my own shadow and too afraid to have any real goals for myself I used to hate being you being powerless weak and disposable but now I understand why I had to become you for the time I did you were simply the carrier to allow me to become who I am today if I wasn't you I couldn't become who I am today thank you Junpei Kamijou** the other me smiled and slowly disappeared asking "don't forget me" I smiled beneath my helmet then nodded **I won't ever forget where I began in life but I will never go back to being that coward again I'll fight on marching towards the future but never forgetting how I was when I started this mad journey of life and discovery** all of us then went for Visored with my Armours wings and thrusters increasing my speed drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lucretzia Abaddon  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- SSS Class  
> Age- Early 30's (physically), 500 (chronologically)  
> Birthday- 11th January  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'9 or 157cm  
> Weight- 72kg or 160lbs  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Rondure  
> Fun facts- She has a photo album full of countless photos of Lucian (she's a bit of a brocon), despite her brocon tendencies she fully approves of Lyira dating Lucian, she is considered the Big sister of the Seven Kings, she's beaten 2 Vritra hosts, Laxus has no idea how she keeps her bow in her hair, Santiago can never keep up with her antics and she owns seven companies in the Human world.


	67. Battle for the Netherworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I'd like to say Santiago would have easily crushed Visored even in his powered up state if he wasn't in a state of battle rust because looking back I realised he went down way to easily even with Spirit Assimilation (sorry if his fight felt anticlimactic).

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

Just as I got closer to Visored I struck my sword down on him then I started fighting him off with it using a number of spin attacks and lunge attacks to break his guard meanwhile the others blasted him and attacked him as best they could **Visored is thousands of times stronger than all of us put together right now so we need everyone we can get to fight for us** I slashed his chest then Daniel and Galand leapt from my back going for the top of him at which stage Shiba said **_Lightning Magic- Thunder Gods Requiem_** he got blasted by a wild flurry of lightning bolts then just before Visored could attack me again Dad said "just who do you think you are you little bastard harming my students" **I've never seen Dad get angry before** a thick and almost oppressive amount of Demonic power emerged from him then he snapped his fingers leaving us Visored included unable to feel anything for a bit **that's Dad's Bloodline ability** I gulped a little

_**Fordwin Sitri** _   
_**Bloodline ability- Shadow Zone** _   
_**He can create an area of total darkness where any living creature inside of it looses all five of their senses while he looses nothing making it perfect for quick takedowns.** _

Just then we regained our senses then in Visored's brief moment of letting his guard down I went for a right hook knocking him back meanwhile Vincent fired at him with Axiom Disaster **not bad** I leapt out the way then I slashed Visored's back with the Kings Pride.

Just as my hit connected Visored snapped his fingers then I saw the world seemed different **what's going on** he looked at me saying "since day one you've always been a constant thorn in my side Junpei Kamijou every battle we've had you've grown at least ten times stronger by the next one how how is it that you keep pushing ahead of everyone else ahead of me ahead of the Leviathan Princess ahead of Charles Magnuson ahead of Lucian Abaddon and countless others how do you keep growing stronger" I clenched my grip on my blade some more and dispelled my helmet then I told him "isn't it obvious" I pointed to the others saying "it's them my drive to protect them and everyone who can't fight for themselves that keeps me going even when my mouth is full of blood and my bones and shattered I keep going because I know the moment I go down they're in danger its because of my loved ones I can keep on fighting which is why I'll fight you to protect the world I call home and the future they all walk towards" he laughed then snapped his fingers again making TV screen like things appear then he said "the entire world is watching now they'll all witness as I tear apart the Golden King fortunately in this dimension I've put us in nobody can interfere in our fight" **son of a gun** I put the Kings Pride away then I drew the Kings Armament **I'm better with this one instead of the Kings Pride I'll have to train more with that.**

Just as I held the Kings Armament ready I had the handle extend turning it into a large battleaxe then Visored called out **_Emperors Morningstar_** he summoned a black and violet version of Charles's Plata Pantera then he said "did you truly think Golden Kings were the only ones with unique weapons" he reapplied his own helmet then we started eachother down for a bit **I'm going to defeat him here and now in order to protect the ones I love I have to defeat him for** I then said out loud "I am Junpei Kamijou son of Shura Kamijou and Fordwin Sitri the Grunt of 9 to Lavinia Leviathan my Sovereign and lover but more than that I am" the two of us shot forward as I called out "THE GOLDEN KING" my axe collided with his mace then I entered a battle of weapons and wills with him he landed a hit to my chest then I managed to slam the handle of my axe into his jaw then I got an uppercut in leading to my vaulting over him then I started going for numerous punches and kicks to his back in unison with Artkenas to increase my speed and Torgan Guran to increase the force of my attacks by coating my fists with my Demonic power **I don't have a lot but it's better than nothing.**

* * *

Just as I attacked him Visored spun around slamming his mace into my face sending me flying back however I managed to stabilise myself with my rocket thrusters _ **Rise**_ I felt a huge rush of power **that was way more than usual** Fafnir explained _**[your power being increased ten times it's current limit was the power of the limited armour with it's full form now active each Rise in your armour provides a 100 times increase]**_ I nodded **although it's clear that the limit is I run out of stamina more quickly** I held my hand out brining my axe back to me then I shot forward at Visored entering another weapon fight with him till he used the Osmosis Component's talon to disarm me **oh no ya don't** I kicked him then I held out the _**Kings Eviscerator**_ I pulled the trigger and fired on him however he had a number of Barrier Spells to protect himself **damn** I put my Gatling gun away then I said _ **Kings Pride**_ I charge forward clashing with him using that then I saw it disconnect **wait a sec** the sword had become two single bladed swords instead of a single double bladed sword **oh I am already in love with this thing** I swung them about then I charged forward allowing me to get the edge over Visored.

I quickly went for a slash to Visored's side then I got him on the shoulder **I'm going to pull him out of that blasted armour** Visored blocked my attacks with his arms then he pushed them and went for a kick then I went for a number of chops and a combo of left hooks and right hooks alongside his talon then managed to catch it in my hands **now** I activated my rocket thrusters taking flight then I slammed him against the wall then I said _**Free Rise**_ I then went for a wild flurry of punches to his face damaging his helmet again with a combo of Artkenas and Torgan Guran increasing the speed and force of my punches then I said **_Enhancement Magic- Supernatural Boost & Enchantment Magic- Supernatural Strikes _**my attacks increased even further in their speed and force enough that I was generating shockwaves with every attack then in one final attack I struck Visored in the chest creating a shockwave powerful enough that it caused a small sized slit on a mountain behind us although I hadn't destroyed the mountain itself just left a mark upon it **I'll use Magic later on to fix it if I can,** just as Visored suffered that attack he went for a string of attacks that were far stronger than anything I could deliver and they were coordinated to hit where he knows it would hurt me the most **damn** I swung my arm around knocking him back then I pulled the Kings Armament back to my hand and went for a downward slash **this ends now** Visored went for a kick to my stomach then me and him entered a battle of martial art techniques no flashy power ups no overdramatic transformations just two men fighting to achieve the goal we've set for ourselves mine being to defend my loved ones and his being conquest.

**Meanwhile in the Sitri manor**

**Shura's pov**

Myself and the parents of everyone in the Outer Class alongside Lavinia's parents all sat watching the battle on the TV of Junpei Vs Visored **come on Junpei be brave** I tightly gripped my skirt looking at him go **I remember he used to be so weak** Visored stabbed him in the shoulder making me shriek **no** just then Junpei grabbed it telling Visored "you hit like my biological Pops" he pulled it out of himself then he dispelled his helmet to spit out some of blood then he reapplied it **Junpei** Lucinda asked "why isn't Lavinia helping him" **come to think of it** Ivan Shiba's Father said "Visored's using some king of Spell to separate himself and Junpei from everyone else I've never seen Spatial Magic used like this personally but I've heard rumours of people who can" Junpei then went for Visored after getting his axe back **look at him my baby boy he's grown up so quickly** Junpei blocked Visored's punch in an arm lock then he went for a punch to his face again and again **come on Junpei** Lucinda held my arm tightly to reassure me meanwhile everyone else was on the edge of their seats **all of us are counting on you Junpei we're counting on you to protect the future for us** **I believe in you sweetie and I always will.**

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

Me and Visored kept going at it showcasing our skill and strong understanding of hand to hand combat and martial arts all the while making a large mess of the area around us **I have to end this soon and quickly** Visored attempted to take flight till I grabbed his leg saying "get over here" I pulled him down and threw me fist into his mouth then I crashed him onto the floor saying "Fafnir I've gotta do it I'm almost at my limit" Fafnir let out a low growl not our of rage but affirmation then he said _**[very well Junpei do what you have to if it means victory]**_ I got Visored on the floor then I said _ **Exhilaration Rig Release State- Rising Infinity**_ my power built up enormously then I threw my fist into into his face creating a massive explosion and shockwave as a result of the attack.


	68. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Demigods arc and next chapter will begin the Summer arc.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Lavinia's pov**

Just as the shockwave and explosion happened we all had to shield ourselves since the alternate space Visored created was destroyed by Junpei's attack enough that it spilled out into the real world and all the damage Junpei and Visored caused in that alternate space came into the real world **and to think Charles survived getting hit by that attack** the smoke and rubble started to clear then Junpei who had his fist on Visored's face stood with his other arm raised giving us all a thumbs up **he did it** Visored's armour disappeared and the Revitalisor core ejected from his body thus shattering then we saw Visored was clearly unconscious **Junpei won** I walked up to him then I said "you did it Sweetheart" he didn't respond **no he's not dead is he no please no** Ruby used Eden then told me "he's alive but he passed out" **he passed out standing up Junpei just finds new ways to amaze us with every movement** Visored however got teleported out **no** Shiba said _**Curse**_ ** _Magic- Condition Permenrancy_** he readjusted his glasses.

When he readjusted them he said "I couldn't stop the Teleportation circle in time there were too many calculations I'd need to perform in milliseconds even that's too much for me but I have rendered him useless for now, Visored won't be bugging us for a little while now" **it scares me how sharp Shiba can be sometimes** Vincent got the Kings Eviscerator meanwhile Yami recovered the Kings Pride then he reattached both swords back to its original dual bladed appearance then the two of them out then into the Exhilaration Rig as Yami said "that kiddo I swear he's too damn strong" he walked on leaving us behind while yawning **you know lately I've noticed that Junpei has been getting way to powerful as of late not just in terms of strength and abilities but in the sense of his weapons as well he's got 5 Kings Artifacts very powerful ones at that then you throw in the fact that he's been learning new skills and knowledge faster than even the most gifted Demon's** I gulped a little **the other night he went through at least 7 massive books on engineering and technology then he was able to recite them word for word** **without any difficulty hell even Shiba admitted that Junpei's mechanical knowledge is off the charts although he in typical Shiba fashion declared it wasn't even close to his own however even he acknowledged that Junpei's growth is alarming if not outright abnormal** several medics got ready to take him away in a large cargo aircraft since they couldn't deactivate his armour.

**Meanwhile with Junpei**

**Junpei's pov**

**In ???**

I woke up in a realm that looked like a serene tropical island **oh great now I'm hallucinating wait if I'm hallucinating I wouldn't be aware it's a hallucination** I nipped my arm and felt a jolt of pain **yup I'm not hallucinating now question is where I am I remember using _Rising Infinity_** I remembered everything **I remember it all now I managed to beat Visored now it's a question of where I am now** just then Fafnir came in and landed on a nearby cliff then he said _**[welcome to the Realm of the Kings Junpei]**_ I looked around then he explained _**[this is a pocket dimension that only Exhilaration Rig hosts can access both prior Kings and the current one]**_ I sat down on a rock then I let out a deep sigh **man I'm knackered** just then Arcadia appeared then he said "you did good kiddo" **Arcadia-sama** he smiled in a goofy way giving me a thumbs up then he sat down with me just then however he warned me "watch out for your teacher Morokora" **wait what** he explained "he's not who he says he is I can't make out his real identity but last time I felt the kind of power he has was when I met Luce and Lith" I nodded till I felt a shock on my chest **what the** I got flung out the Realm of the Kings.

* * *

**In the real world**

I shot up letting out a manly cry of pain then I looked around **where am I** Lavinia was standing there then I got down to her level and hugged her **my Goddess** Lavinia held me hugged me back holding onto me for dear life as though if she let go for a second then I would vanish **I ought to be careful when hugging her right now I'm still in my armour** I eventually let go then I saw the others **guys** Yami remarked "wakey wakey" I groaned a little then I remarked "guys if it's not too much to ask can we avoid any explosions or other loud noises I am having the grandfather and grandmother of headaches right now" **I feel a little dizzy** my armour dispelled then I fell to my knees **oh man** Lavinia got me then I saw the doctors putting a defibrillator away **that explains the shock I suffered** Lavinia helped me walk as we left.

**Back at the Sitri manor**

When I got back home Mom ran up and hugged me tightly so much so I felt my bones bending and creaking **I'm about to suffer death by Mom and here I thought it would be Visored who'd kill me again** she said "I'm so proud of you Junpei" I started gasping for air at which stage she let me go **I'm alive** she smiled at me and held my hand **according to Dad T2 and his group have already left since they couldn't get Visored but T2 himself said he wants a rematch with me someday** I then saw Santiago and Lavinia's parents then Lavinia asked "um Mother Father can we talk in private with Santiago" **uh oh** they walked to the garden **I'm about to die** Lucian and the other boys started playing violins then I just went to the basement **Dad's built a workshop downstairs where I can make things with the Kings Wrought** I pushed a button then I traveled down the elevator to the basement **let's go,** the moment I got down I saw everything a good workshop would need alongside space and writing gear for making blueprints then I entered a sitting meditation pose **let's hope this line works.**

Just as I got to the inner world of the Exhilaration Rig Fafnir appeared asking _**[Junpei how can I assist you]**_ I asked "I was wondering if it's possible for you to contact Genesis somehow" he looked at me then said _ **[because you wish to create something]**_ I nodded then I said "if he's anything like you and Arcadia-sama have said then he might just be the best teacher I can have for crafting anything especially with the Kings Wrought" Fafnir nodded saying _ **[for now put a halt on any advanced projects you may want just do something easy I'll try and get Genesis to help you, if possible you could ask Shiba for tip as well he's a mad scientist but his craftsmanship is way beyond anything someone his age should be able to do]**_ I nodded saying "thank you Fafnir" I smiled then left.

* * *

The moment I got back to the real world I saw Lavinia standing there with Santiago and Samuel **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I gulped a bit then Samuel grabbed my collar saying "Lavinia told us what you've done" him and Santiago seemed angry till they stopped then laughed **huh** Santiago told me "Junpei we were just messing with you" **oh phew** Samuel told me "you and Lavinia aren't children and you're in a relationship with eachother so of course you would eventually do something like that" **he's not mad** Lucinda told us "so long as you take responsibility for anything that happens to Lavinia and don't mistreat her then all of the Leviathan Clan shall support your relationship" I bowed my head then I said "thank you" **joking aside I'm really happy they're ok with me and Lavinia being together a part of me has always been scared they would never approve of us being in a relationship with eachother.**

Just as I said that Lavinia kissed me on my cheek **Lavi-chan** I held her hand then her parents and Santiago left **Lavinia** she got down to my height then she hugged me so I hugged her back then **I love her my Lavinia my Goddess** Lavinia held me tightly then she said "um Junpei I don't know if you know but the entire Netherworld saw your fight with Visored not just that but in the past few hours it's spread across the different Factions and groups anyone who knows the Supernatural exists now knows of your abilities now" I sighed then I asked "if possible can you do something for me Lavi-chan" she held my hand then I asked "please don't leave" she just held me tighter meanwhile I stroked her hair **it's no secret I want to become a Super Demon but everyone's been forgetting it's for Lavinia's sake not mine I couldn't care less about the social status being one brings all I care about is being the perfect boyfriend for Lavinia** Lavinia purred lightly while I did so then I put my freehand on her butt **her body's grown a fair bit thanks to me servicing her Draconic power and the training she's now on Chelsea's level** I then kissed and sucked on Lavinia's neck meanwhile I played with her plump pillowy butt then she started to leave kisses up and down my neck **Lavinia** the elevator went off so I stopped.

When I stopped Mom had a tray of sweets alongside chocolates and some coffee saying "sorry for interrupting you lovebirds" **Mom stahp** me and Lavinia got embarrassed then Mom left us be at which point I immediately tackled Lavinia to the floor then I gave her an onslaught of kisses all the while I unbuttoned her shirt and took off her corset something she practically encouraged me to do **she is mine** Lavinia nipped my neck to leave her mark behind then I undid her skirt **Lavi-chan** she took off her stockings and shoes herself then she purred while undoing my shirt and tracing her fingers up my chest **my Lavi-chan** she said "me likey" I put my hand on her stomach then I pulled up the chair in the workshop **Lavinia makes for an amazing snuggle buddy** I sat on the chair then she joined me all the while I stroked her hair gently rubbing her belly at the same time.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Malebolge**

**No one's pov**

After Visored's defeat at the hands of Junpei Deacon had Visored hooked up in life support almost immediately then Nefata said "I can't see the Spell being undone anytime soon" Deacon remained silent until Mortus said "leave him to die Lord Visored is clearly aahhah" Deacon opened a portal dumping Mortus outside the fortress leading to Nefata thinking **beware the quite kids they're the ones who think clearly** you see unless spoken to by Visored Deacon rarely if ever says a word to anyone just then Arkham said "I'll begin finding a way to break the curse however I'll need aid" the other head members of Odium nodded and resumed their usual routines however Deacon stood over Visored's body boy saying a word like a horror movie monster just waiting to strike which made Arkham think **where the hell did Lord Visored find that guy.**


	69. The boys day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Netherworld saved from yet another of Visored's many schemes Junpei and co can finally enjoy the summer break without any problems however it won't be an entirely quiet summer since everyone needs to keep up their training and Junpei is faced with a personal problem when someone he'd rather forget attempts to enter his life again.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Start of the summer break**

With school now out for summer all of us could finally relax **I've been keeping up with my training and I've created a new weapon with the Kings Wrought although I'm going to wait until I get some guidance from Shiba or Genesis if not both before I work on more large-scale projects** today though all of the guys in the Outer Class are taking a trip to Tokyo **I'll miss Lavinia but she's going to Lilithgan with the girls so it'll be fine at least they won't get bored** we arrived at the city via a portal Shiba made then I took a deep breath **keep it together Junpei stick with the guys and you'll be fine** we started walking on then Ren went on about picking up girls meanwhile Yami said "I'd like to visit one of the shrines" he then flailed his arms around shouting "ONLY BECAUSE YA KNOW THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO THE CULTURE OF THE COUNTRY RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S CULTURES" **he is such a tsundere he clearly wants to go because he's never been** just then however I saw an housing estate I hoped I could avoid **I used to get jumped down there a lot** Lucian got to my side then I said "hey guys I'll meet you at Shibuya I've gotta take a look at something first" they agreed **been months since I came back here.**

When I walked on then after a bit I opened up a door letting me into my old house **Mom used to always have the most delicious meals ready for me every night I got home to be honest that was the entire reason I would go to school just knowing when I got back Mom would have her cooking ready** I walked about it seeing everything was mostly the same however I scoffed at a chair that we never got around to throwing away **that was Junatro's chair he'd just watch TV and drink beer while Mom slaved over a meal for him** in response I turned my hand into a Draconic claw then I started to scratch away at it tearing it open **I hate him I hate him I hate him** I though stopped when Fafnir told me _**[Junpei don't waste your power on him you are doing amazing in life meanwhile that sorry excuse of a man is going nowhere]**_ in response I stopped then left **I have nothing keeping me here the Human world never did anything to make me enjoy it other than show me delicious food and my family I have a home now in the Netherworld now with a beautiful girlfriend some of the most amazing friends ever and I attend a school I actually love being at true the students are eccentric and the lessons are a bit strange but I actually like Akademisk Academy it's fun and I have fun being there** I just walked on however I had the feeling I was being watched **must be a cat Mr Takerada's cat always did love spying on others.**

**Over to Lucian's pov**

After me and the guys got to a clothing store we began trying things on and having a good time **wonder if Junpei's ok** just then however me and Charles realised something **oh no** Ren asked "um are you two ok" I turned to him saying "that housing estate is Junpei's old neighborhood he lived there before everything that's happened this year" that gave the guys the message I'm trying to send then Gunha said "as in the house with his cruddy Dad" Vincent remarked "the neighborhood he frequently hot beaten up in by kids who were just awful" I reluctantly nodded till we saw Junpei **is he ok** he said "hey guys" he waved at us then I asked "are you alright" he nodded at me then he said "let's just say though I've learned two important lessons" he smiled at us then he said "number one is that I never want to come back to this world unless I absolutely must" **why am I really uncomfortable right now with the way he's talking** he then said "and number two is Dragon physiology plus summer ain't a good combo I'm sweating like a pig right now" he wiped his brow then Shiba discreetly used Ice Magic and Creation Magic to make him an ice pack **oh** **am I kidding he's harmless he wouldn't hurt anyone just because he could he'd only do so if your threatened someone he cares for.**

* * *

With the clothing store now behind us we did some more sightseeing including seeing a number of shrines for Yami then we all got to a fast food restaurant to have a bite to eat **Junpei's gonna eat a mountain of food we just know he will** Blur came to my side saying "just got back from a walk Boss it was positively fun absolute euphoria" **I don't know how I can keep up with him** however I checked my phone seeing that someone had left six expressways in Japan battered with potholes in absolutely no time at all **wait that was Blur's walk gee I have one hell of a Grunt** we placed our order then Junpei got a text from Lavinia making him go bright red and causing him to hide his phone in his pocket **what the** he mouthed "swimsuits" **oh of course Lavinia sent him a photo of that she loves tormenting him after all** however a much older man with short black hair and brown eyes who was wearing a manager's uniform for the fast food restaurant we're in asked "Junpei is that you" **he seems odd** however Junpei clenched his fist and tried to continue ordering **I'm sensing a murderous intent last time he let this out was when he first met Agragor and attempted to rip him a new one** the man then said "please son can we talk" Junpei turned around then he said "we have nothing to discuss Junatro" **wait I've heard that name before oh no no no no no no no** I told the boys telepathically excluding Junpei _**"guys Code Red I repeat Code Red Code Red it's Junatro"**_ Charles and Daniel got the message then the others did eventually till Junatro asked "please don't be angry it ruins your cute face when" Junpei cut him off by walking past him as if he wasn't there then he got some sauces while getting his food **ok this is a recipe for disaster.**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

When I got by Junatro he took my hand saying "please just let's talk my son" I broke free then I slapped his hand aside telling him "so what if you want to talk do you really think I want you in my life Junatro" **he's lucky I'm having such a pleasant day because if he caught me at a bad time I'd make him Dragon chow** he looked at me saying "please Junpei I want you to live with me" **bastard** I remarked "and live with a complete stranger clearly your parents never taught you what stranger danger means then again that implies you have any standards to begin with" **I hate him** I could see his heart sink then I said "yeah feel that" he fell to his knees as I said "that's how Mom felt when you told her you cheated on her with all those women how you ruined her friendship with one of her oldest friends because you couldn't keep in your pants and when you smacked her for ordering you out the house that's how she felt when you told her all of that but you want to know the best bit" he was ready for me to strike him with the way he covered his face till I leaned to his ear and said "she's doing great now some may even say she's living like an Empress" **normally I hate destroying someone's confidence because I've been there before having no confidence in yourself however Junatro's different I want him to regret what he did.**

When I told him that I said "I don't know what compelled you to want to have me back in your life be it because you have no company or you really are just stupid but know this I want nothing to do with you" he got up ready to attack me saying "YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT" before he could get me however Vincent grabbed his shoulder letting out a low but still scary beastial growl meanwhile Lucian and other boys gathered around him ready to defend me then Lucian remarked "hurt me and I won't care but lay a finger on my best friend and you'll be sorry" Charles glared telling him "nobody lays a finger on Junpei especially not a charter a wife beater and a thief like you" Yami had a far more angered expression then usual, Junatro said "he's my son I need to discipline him for being disobedient" I then said "you my Dad dream on Junatro I have a Dad and his name is Fordwin true he's a goofy and fun loving but he's the best Dad in the world" **better go before I snap** a supervisor came asking "is everything ok" I turned to them and bowed saying "I apologize if I unsettled anyone and if I interrupted anyone's meal in fact I'm going to leave now besides I've lost my appetite" I walked out **I hate him I fucking hate him** I ran out trying not to cry **I could have gotten revenge I want to make him suffer for everything he's done to Mom and I keep telling myself hurting him won't be worth it but I keep having this urge to do something.**

* * *

**An hour later**

After a bit of a run I managed to get a decent space away from the fast food restaurant **damn it** I got angry then I threw my fist into a wall making a hole in it **I hate the fact that I hate him he's not worth it he's a piece of shit yet every time I think of him I just feel this unquenchable anger deep in my soul** the guys arrived then Lucian got my hand saying "sorry for that Junpei" I patted his shoulder telling him "you guys had no idea he was there don't worry about it honestly" I told them "thank you all of you though for standing up for me" Shiba smiled readjusting his glasses then he remarked "if you want I can reveal his browser history to the company he works for" **ah man** I said "I appreciate the offer but nah I'm good Shiba besides him knowing I want nothing to do with him is enough for me" **guys I hope we never stop being friends even after we graduate** however my day was about to have another bad event Tatsuya and his gang arrived **they were my main bullies in the school I attended before I went to Akademisk** Tatsuya remarked "well well well if it ain't little old Junpei Kamijou" **is today just my unlucky day Friday the 13th isn't for another few months last I checked** Tatsuya said "hand over your cash now" I looked him dead in the eye saying "I'd rather not see I'm on a day out with my friends and I was going to spend a bit of cash on food stands" Ren remarked "so eat the entire thing" I snapped my fingers at him smiling goofily.

When I did so I said "you know me Ren-san my stomach is that big" Vincent remarked "Lavinia confirmed something lower on your body is bigger to the girls" **don't dork out Junpei although me and Lavinia are definitely going to have a chat about that** Tatsuya tried to throw a punch at me however I used my arm to block it on pure reflex then I leaned down and said "huh a ¥5 coin whelp it's mine now" I pocketed it **Dragon's are known for having hordes of treasure** Fafnir's reacted internally saying _**[that is a lie that everyone believes no thanks to that douche bag Tarasque Dragon's don't obsess over treasure what would we do with it sit on it and have uncomfortable backsides]**_ he stopped **I have such a grump for a Dragon** while I thought that I easily dodged Tatsuya's attacks alongside the attacks from his gang to the point where I didn't need any effort at all **it's** **not my fault they hit with zero coordination** **and skill** that tired them out then a large group of beasts attacked **it's just one thing after another today isn't it,** the moment they showed up I leapt forward and used my superior speed and martial arts skills to take them down without the need for the Exhilaration Rig or any of my weapons **too easy** they hit the floor then Blur raced around and came back saying "areas clear and I managed to cast a memory wipe spell to make everyone outside our group forget they ever saw this" I gave him the thumbs up then Shiba remarked "let's just go home" I nodded then he said _ **Spatial Magic- Fairy Gate**_ Tatsuya and his gang were still hazy from the memory wipe Spell Blur used however I just left **I've made up my mind I never want to come back to the Human world unless I absolutely have to I'm happier in the Netherworld with the people I love and the people I want to protect.**

**Back at the Sitri manor**

After walking through the portal I groaned then I said "hey sorry for running today guys" Galand remarked "Kamijou we have seven weeks of freedom from school don't sweat it we can always arrange another day out preferably not one in the Human world" I smiled at them then Lavinia run up hugging me as did Mom **huh** Lavinia told me "Lucian called me about what happened at the restaurant" **Lucian** he got ready to leave as did the others **guys** Mom asked "he didn't hurt you did he" I shook my head then I said "if anything the real risk was Vincent ripping him in two" I let go of them then I told Mom "Junatro will never lay a finger on you or our family if he knows what's best for himself now we can enjoy our lives again without him looming over us" she smiled and hugged me again as did Dad.

* * *

When I was done with the hugs from Mom and Dad, Lavinia who was standing next to me asked "are you absolutely sure you're ok" I nodded then I said "I'm gonna take a bath if you don't mind" she walked with me **you know today wasn't all bad the guys proved that they genuinely care for me and I'll admit them sticking up for me was really nice and made me feel really good inside they're my safe place everyone has one and they're mine** I got undressed then I went for the baths alongside Lavinia who was more than willing to join in with me **you know even after I slept with her I still dork out when I see her naked like this** I sat down going for a soak meanwhile Lavinia rested me on her shoulder stroking my hair **I love you Lavi-chan** Lavinia smiled then I said "hey I'm Lavinia" she looked at me then I said "my family usually have a barbecue during the last week of the summer holidays in the Human world it's more or less a family tradition at this point because of how often it happens everyone comes along to have a good time however they um want to meet you" her cheeks went red then I said "Dad let it slip that we're a couple and that there's a good chance of us getting married in the future so because of it Auntie Mayumi in particular wants to meet you" she held me close saying "I'll set aside some time if you and Shura can send me the date" I nodded.

**A few hours later**

After a nice long soak in the bath me and Lavinia got to my room then we lay down together **my Lavinia** I held her in my arms then I rubbed her belly meanwhile I used the TV remote **she's beautiful** I kissed her on her neck then I played a song for us both to listen to meanwhile I kept rubbing her belly and she rested her head on my shoulder then I said "hang on" I set her on my lap then I started to rub her shoulders gently then I said _ **Duplication Magic- Junpei X3**_ my copies started to massage various parts of her body something Lavinia liked **tomorrow me and everyone else are heading to a mountainous region of the Abaddon Clan's territory in order to train more intensively for a few weeks** I kissed Lavinia's neck giving her a small jolt of pleasure from that and my copies massaging her **Lavinia Leviathan my Sovereign my lover my soulmate my Goddess and the person who makes me feel happy just by being near me.**


	70. Training retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I thought I'd quickly list the powers of Angels in this story to give an idea as to how powerful they actually are however I won't be explaining the powers of individual Archangel's till much later in the story:  
> •Flight
> 
> •Holy Power Manipulation 
> 
> •Blessings 
> 
> •Exorcisms (Low-level Angels can banish Low Class Demon's back to the Netherworld with the palm of their hand meanwhile Seraphims can destroy Super Demoms with a thought)
> 
> •Martial arts intuition (all Angels are masters at every martial art in existence with Archangels even being capable of using some Demonic martial arts)
> 
> •Semi-immortality (they can't die of old age but can be damaged or killed through other means)
> 
> •Dream Walking
> 
> •Healing 
> 
> •Superhuman Condition 
> 
> •Inter-dimensional travel 
> 
> •Photokinesis
> 
> •Magic Proficiency (to what extent varies between Angels some are masters at it meanwhile others just know a thing or two about it)
> 
> •Weapon Proficiency (they know how to use any weapon mere moments after taking a hold of it) 
> 
> •Telepathy
> 
> •Redemption (pretty much they can make it where someone can enter Heaven even if they've sinned however the person must have an ironclad conviction to redeem themselves and must show genuine remorse for whatever they've done wrong so it can't be done for everyone)
> 
> •Angel Conversion (only for those who have a strong faith in God)
> 
> That's all of them it will be cleared up later on why Angels are so much more powerful than Demons.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day, Getogoga temple**

After me and Lavinia spent some time together last night we woke up bright and early to head off for the training retreat **it was cool that Lucian managed to arrange it** we all walked up to an area that shared an awful lot of similarities with Buddhist temples then Lucian said "Junpei you're going to be training on your own meanwhile everyone else is going to be be told where to go for now" **huh** a small bat like Familiar appeared leading me onwards **how does the saying go nothing ventured nothing gained** I decided to follow it after giving Lavinia a kiss on the cheek **I really am a lucky guy**.

Eventually I arrived at a large cave like area then Fafnir said _**[perform your usual meditation pose to enter the Realm of the Kings]**_ I nodded then I set my bags down alongside my phone and headphones **let's do this** I entered my usual pose **I've got this** after a few minutes of meditation I entered the Realm of the Kings **I always feel woozy after entering this place** Fafnir appeared in his true form then he said to me _**[as you know Junpei you've become skilled at many forms of combat unlike most of the others who have mastered one individual form of combat so hence why your training is going to be a little different from the rest of them]**_ my armour manifested around me then Fafnir said _**[I shall be training you directly in order to increase your current combat capabilities and improve your control over your Draconic powers]**_ the Kings Pride came in my hand then I said "alright then" Fafnir remarked _**[in this world a day is 100 years you won't age physically however you will be able to cover a lot of training in one day now imagine how strong you'll get after the planned 5 weeks that we're going to be staying here]**_ I nodded then me and Fafnir began training.

**Meanwhile with the others**

**Ren's pov**

After I got my bags set down in my room I left wearing a black uniform similar in design and shape to a Keikogi used by martial art students **I used to train here** I walked on seeing Galand giving the other Cavalries some swordsmanship training meanwhile Rani was busy doing her own training as was Daniel Blur Charles Chelsea Lavinia and Yami **they're all fired up although I'm a little worried about Junpei after yesterday's run in with his Dad** I eventually went to the center where an old monk said "Ren it has been a long time" I bowed my head saying "Master Gokoda how are you" he smiled telling me "I am well thank you" **about a year after I became Lucian's Grunt I came here to train myself in order to be useful Gokoda you see is the head of the Arinsuti one of the best stealth teams of the Netherworld armed forces think of the Arinsuti as Demon ninjas for lack of a better description this is how I know so much about fighting for example my acrobatic skills and my trickster like way of fighting** I let out a deep sigh **I however never graduated to become a full-blown Arinsuti because they're supposed to be able to remain calm in every situation however I get too passionate about ladies and my drive to protect those I care for hence why I couldn't achieve an inner peace needed to use the Arinsuti martial arts Dēnkatka and Photantan, Dēnkatka is a martial art that focuses on going for pressure point strikes while maintaining an absolute level of calmness enough that the practitioners movements become smooth like silk yet as fierce as the mightiest blade meanwhile Photantan is a mental martial art that increases the users thought process speed alongside having the neat bonuses of reducing stress and overall vitality.**

* * *

Gokoda then asked "how has your training been going Ren" I sighed saying "unfortunately I've fallen out of practice a lot I'm still swifter than most of my enemies on the battlefield however I'm nowhere near what I was in my training days" he smiled telling me "fortunately that's what Lord Lucian wanted me to teach you" **huh** he explained "I believe you have a better grip on yourself now Ren that what you did all those years ago and with the proper training I believe you can graduate to become a true Arinsuti" **but I** he summoned two daito swords then he tossed one to me saying "first off I want to have a quick practice match see how your skills currently are so I know what I need to work on" **I failed at becoming an Arinsuti though they aren't known for giving people retries so what makes me so different** just then however he came at me with enough speed and force that my arm would have been broken had I not evaded when I did **ok so we're doing this for real huh** I leapt forward going for a thrust attack however Gokoda got me and parried sending me to the ground and feeling the cold hard dirt **damn** I managed to pull myself up then I took my sword with two hands.

When I took it I said "alright then let's do this" **I didn't cover a whole load of swordsmanship however I did learn enough that I could hold my own against many other students but that was years ago** I blocked an attack then I interlocked our blades holding us both there **I want to get stronger** I then went for a number of other attacks from various angles giving me enough of an advantage to hold my own but not enough that I could easily win **I want to protect them all Rani the Boss Junpei Shiba Gunha Lyira Blur Charles Yami Vincent Galand I want to protect everyone in our group** I survived a heavy strike then I got Gokoda in the side with a straight slash attack **all of them have so many amazing skills and talents that make them stronger than most people and each of them look out for others without expecting anything in return however who looks out for them when they need help huh nobody so I want to fix that I want to protect everyone I care for** I then saw an opening after I parried so I focused then I went for a downward slash that disarmed Gokoda of his blade although I made sure not to slash his hand off **this is** **why I prefer guns over swords I'm just too violent with a sword whenever I hold one I get this rush of power that urges me to hurt others and I hate that urge I hate how seductive it is and how easily I fall victim to it** out of fear I dropped my sword.

The moment the clang of it hitting the floor could be heard I helped Master Gokoda up who then said "your swordsmanship has dulled immensely and your agility is better than average but overall I have a good idea of what needs to be done" I walked on with him however I saw on his left arm a scar from years ago **I gave him that scar years ago after I injured him during a sparing match when I was practicing Kenjustu with him however during the match I just lost it I felt the weight of my sword and the thickness of the hilt and it didn't scare me I wasn't unnerved knowing I could kill someone with the blade instead I felt alive I felt in control for a change it was so invigorating knowing I could choose who lives and who dies with such a tool because of that though I've completely shied away from swordsmanship training as much as I can to avoid hurting someone it's not true Arinsuti behaviour to use a gun but when I'm using Barad and Maynard I don't have those sadistic urges like I do when holding a sword I can fight with a clean head focusing on winning instead of satisfying a lust for power** Gokoda then took me to a separate training ring covered by leaves **I used to practice Shurikenjutsu for hours here those were some good times and because of how good I got at being precise with a shuriken it helped me get good with my marksmanship,** when we got there Gokoda looked at me telling me "for now let's focus on martial arts training so we can brush off your training rust" **yeah I've gotten a bit rusty I didn't want to admit it but I'm not even close to how strong I used to be** we got to it.

* * *

**That night**

**Rani's pov**

With our training for the day done I finished bathing with the other girls so I headed back to the area reserved for the members of Team Abaddon to sleep in **Ren seemed different when he held that sword earlier he didn't seem angry or uncertain he seemed serene and not in a good way like he was one with his sword almost as though it was a part of his own body and the way he went for his Sensei it was like he had no fears of hurting someone** I walked on then I head a bang from Ren's room **what's going on** I ran in seeing he'd just used a rolled up magazine to crush an fly that had gotten in **oh my Mao** currently Ren was shirtless showing that while he wasn't necessarily muscular you could tell that he's well trained just by looking at the way his body is built **I've hang out with him loads and I had no idea he was this well built** he freaked out and covered himself with a t-shirt.

When he did so I said "I heard a bag so I came to make sure you're ok" he seemed ok with that then he had his now signature prerverted smirk on his face complete with a nose bleed since he saw my wet skin combined with the fact that there's nothing but a towel to cover my body well you can imagine the pervert is going into overdrive **oh no ya don't** I snapped my fingers to cast a spell which caused me to don my usual battle gear consisting of a scarlet red skintight battle suit alongside some platinum pauldrons and boots **it's nothing fancy but it's better than nothing** I stood over Ren who then said "you really are something you know that Rani" **Ren** I maintained a stoic expression as I always do **he's a sweet boy more so than most people give him credit for and despite his perversion he's hardworking and more loyal than anyone else I've ever met the only two contestants in the loyalty department are Galand and Junpei** I sat with Ren meanwhile he couldn't take his eyes off me **I feel terrible for lying to them all** I took a deep breath then I exhaled **I'm only half Amazonian my Mother was Lady Tygessa the current Queen of my people meanwhile my Father is Ares the Greek God of War yup I'm an Amazonian Demigod hence why among Cavalries I'm insanely strong however I lost my Demigoddess powers years ago** Ren and me just sat there looking into one another's eyes although his gaze stopped being prerverted instead it became caring in fact it's more accurate to say it became tender with his eyes being locked onto me under the belief I'd disappear if he looked away for a second and you could see in his body language he was afraid of that happening.

Just as we sat his hand slowly moved to take my own then he held onto it tightly letting me know I'm safe and secure and that he doesn't plan to do anything indecent all without the need for words **Ren** his mouth became a smile which seemed brighter than anything I've ever seen before **his hands are so warm** I returned the smile with the only light in the room being the candles and the moon shining through the window giving off an almost romantic atmosphere **I lost my Demigoddess powers years ago the reason being I told myself that I don't deserved them anymore you see one day a group of men came to the island wanting to abduct some of us in order to have us as concubines so since they trespassed on our land naturally they got driven back however when I got enraged and mistakenly sent my fellow Amazonians into a trap they nearly got captured I barely managed to save them however I told myself if I couldn't handle a simple trap by some stupid invaders then I didn't deserve to call myself a Demigoddess that's what determines the power of a God and Demigod the power of faith if a lot of people believe in a God or Demigod then the one in question will have a huge increase in power and in rare cases they may even gain a few more powers however when a God or Demigod looses the faith of others or more commonly themselves their powers weaken till eventually they become none existent in cases like mine hence why most Gods let themselves be tied to a certain religion or faction in order to avoid their powers weakening that's why I never told Lucian or the others because I didn't want people to mock him for having a defective Piece he's a good person with a good heart he deserves all the great things in life hell that's why I left Anatolia to become Lucian's Cavalry because I had nothing but bad memories there and at least with him and everyone else at Akademisk I can do some good.**

* * *

Ren started to run his thumb over the back of my hand saying "you have such amazing skin Rani" he looked at me then he let go rather abruptly **huh** he tried to collect himself then I asked "is everything ok" he then told me "forget what happened ok" he got frantic then he said "oh what's that Charles you need me to help with that thingy thing thing of thingyness, sorry Rani gotta dash" he opened the window and got out **was he embarrassed by what happened** I held the hand he held **he was a gentlemen back there when we sat down together he didn't try to feel me up he wasn't undressing me with his eyes as per usual and he wasn't thinking anything rotten he just wanted to look at me because it's me** I left his room although I couldn't stop thinking of what happened earlier **Ren is well he's important to me he's someone who I can fight alongside as well as someone I can let my guard down around that's something I've never truly been able to do with a boy before sure I'm friendly with plenty of guys but I can't interact with them in the ways I interact with him around Ren it's something different something sweeter and warmer and to be honest I like that feeling of vulnerability I have around him because I don't have to be tall imposing and scary around him I can just be myself.**


	71. Realm of the Kings

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two weeks later**

In the time since our arrival to now I've been inside the Realm of the Kings training my abilities extensively **I haven't moved in over two weeks so I imagine my butts gonna be sore and if Ren or Vincent drew anything on my face then I'm roasting them with Dragon fire** just after I'd had a small nap inside the Realm of the Kings I woke up seeing I was in Detroit of all places **how did I get here** Fafnir's voice echoed from the Exhilaration Rig as he told me _**[I don't know how we arrived here although I do know that it was something unlike anything we've ever faced that brought us here]**_ I nodded then I started looking around **there's the standard amount of people here some Supernatural beings some Humans although they don't seem aware I'm here** I waved my hand in front of a passerby's face **Spatial Magic Spell gone wrong maybe no that's not it my concentration would have been broken in the real world or at the very least Fafnir would have alerted me to the threat** I then activated my rocket thrusters to take flight alongside the armours wings giving me a boost **I'll get a bird's eye view or Dragon's eye view to be more precise then I can get a better idea of what's going on.**

The moment I got to the sky I looked around **everything seems in order no abnormal circumstances outside of me not being visible to the public** just as I landed on a rooftop Fafnir said _**[Junpei the last time I got this kind of feeling was in the garden Ruby made]**_ I said "I'll stay on guard Fafnir" he acknowledged that **thinking of that garden something bugs me about it and that is why was Ruby in Akademisk Academy as a Human in a garden to begin with nevermind that how did nobody know about it to begin with** I sat down and started to think **it's not just Ruby who had a really convenient meeting with me there's the most important woman in my life as well, Lavinia why did she come see me and Lucian when she did more than that why did Lavinia feel the urge to turn me into a Reborn Demon I'm extremely grateful she did but even she doesn't know according to her she just had this thought about saving me but she couldn't remember why those two aren't the only ones either** I dispelled my helmet and started to form a mental map **there's Chihiro as well why did she suddenly decide to come find me when she did what was stopping her from doing it earlier in the year hell by my second week of Akademisk the entire Netherworld knew I was the Golden King so it was hardly a secret then there's Dad him and Mom met after he fell into the door of our old apartment he claimed for years that he was a bit woozy from a long night of drinking however after he revealed himself to be a Demon at the start of the year he told me he was on a Contract however something compelled him to come by our neighborhood even he doesn't know why and if you look even further there's Mr Morokora Arcadia himself has warned me to keep my eye on him because he's not who he says he is but then there's the matter of how he became our teacher currently there's 57 teaching staff at Akademisk Academy so why did he get picked to become the Outer Classes teacher and thinking of the Outer Class there's another woman in close to Chelsea why did she get put in my class if she's a Second Year student it just doesn't add up even Dad himself doesn't know why and given the fact that she's the daughter of the now dead Demon Lord Ramadus and the Fallen Angel Zahariel I doubt it's a coincidence** I got up in a sort of look out position overlooking the city **someone or something has been manipulating my entire life from behind the scenes for a longtime now in a long game I refuse to believe that it's a coincidence that I've met so many useful allies and that I've been put in so many situations that required me to develop as quickly as I have been question is who or what is behind this and why** I stopped my train of thought after hearing an explosion.

The moment I heard it I immediately took flight via my armours thrusters then I went to go investigate **I'll think on that another time** just as I landed I saw a Killitan **how the hell did it arrive here** it attempted to go for a group of civilians so I charged ahead to go stop it by grabbing it's arm then I threw it into the sky and rugby tackled it in midair **damn these things are heavy** I asked "Fafnir know anywhere isolated that I can fight this big bozo" he remarked _**[there's a park nearby and I can't sense many people in that area so that's your best bet for now]**_ I got to it **how the hell did Santiago fight thousands of these things once upon a time** I threw the Killitan into the ground then I said **_Kings Armament_** I got my axe ready then I swung into its side dealing a decent hit to it **I have to finish this quickly and before civilian casualties occur** I swung a few more times all the while my power rose thanks to the Exhilaration Rig **seriously what do they make these things out of** I managed to amputate it's arm then in one final mighty swing I drove my axe into it's head killing it **now it's a question of where the hell it came from** I however got the Kings Blaster ready since a group consisting of 5 Killitans appeared **ah damn** I started firing on them to keep them off the civilians using my Blaster and hand to hand prowess to my advantage then I grabbed one of their faces spun him over my head then I slammed him onto the floor and shot him in the throat a few times **behind me** I was able to dodge that attack thanks to Catastrophe Awareness then a broadswords blade came from the Exhilaration Rig acting as a blade attack **using my Blade Summoning ability I managed to store one within the Exhilaration Rig so I can use it for surprise attacks or if I need an extra blade** I retracted it then I saw several hundred Killitans appear **ah come on man.**

* * *

Just as they appeared I blasted one then I said **_Destroyer Mode_** I fired two shots taking a massive amount of them with the blast then I said **_Kings Pride_** I started to spin my sword around and going for a number of thrust attacks to take my opponents down however it seemed like the more I cut them down the more of them would appear **damn** I impaled one till I saw a woman was about to become Killitan chow **now** I shot forward then I let out the sword in the Exhilaration Rig to stab that Killitan thus killing it **something isn't right** the entire terrain changed back to the usual way the Realm of the Kings looks then Fafnir told me _**[that was a test to see if you have the drive to risk yourself for the sake of others all Golden Kings have taken it at least once some of them failed though it was Arcadia's idea not mine]**_ I put my weapons away then Arcadia appeared telling me "and now for your first gift from the Kings Junpei" a few hundred previous Golden King hosts appeared then Arcadia did a number of hand signs as did the rest after they joined him at which stage Fafnir said in the Draconic language 

_**Sialte Draconus Fafnir** _

_**Dwagrysta Irse Vilguga** _

_**Bigub Gistuta** _

**_Ni vitu Junpei Kamijou_ **

I stood there **from what I heard Fafnir said he permits them to bless me with something although I'll have to wait and see what said blessing is** just then those who did the ritual fired a white beam of light at me which affected my body and my armour **what's happening to me** eventually they stopped as Arcadia said "dark days are coming Junpei a great threat is approaching and someday you shall be all that stands between it and the extinction of this galaxy which is why I've established the Kings Trials with Fafnir's help there's five trials in total and when you reach a certain stage in your growth as a warrior I'll call you to come and complete the next one" I clenched and unclenched my fist a few times then Fafnir explained _ **[Arcadia and the other Kings gave you a blessing which has drastically improved your body it's now 50 times sturdier and stronger than it was before you got blessed however that's just physically mentally and with your other powers you haven't received a boost]**_ I bowed my head out of gratitude till I got made to leave.

When I left the Realm of the Kings I stood up in the real world then Fafnir said _ **[you should take a break Junpei besides you've been doing extremely well with your training in the Realm of the Kings you deserve a break]**_ I walked on after getting my hoodie and headphones then I headed down to the main area **my body feels strange not from the blessing but from not having held Lavinia for two weeks straight I need her scent and touch** I saw Lavinia training **hey she remembered that combo attack I taught her** she saw me crying out "JUNPEI" she dived onto me and hugged me tightly all the while smothering me with her breasts **Lavinia** she stopped then she let me rest my head on her breasts saying "I'm so happy you are ok Junpei we we're all worried that you'd become a statue" I chuckled lightly then the others came to us **I can tell they've all gotten stronger since we arrived especially Charles and Chelsea** Ren started sniggering as did Yami and a few of the other guys **wait a minute** I got my phone and opened it's camera realising that someone drew a cat nose whiskers and even a black patch over my left eye **son of a** I got up then Ren remarked "I'm sorry we couldn't resist drawing on you" **question is what else did they draw** on my stomach they'd written the phrase _Kings Saber_ with an arrow ppointing to my crotch **I am really tempted to roast them right now.**

When I had a chat with the others I went to go get washed up especially my face **sadly the Realm of the Kings doesn't have a bathroom so I couldn't get myself cleaned up in there** I climbed into the bath then I relaxed **ah warm baths I will never forsake you again** Lavinia joined me then I saw she was wearing nothing **keep it together Junpei keep it together** Lavinia took my hand then she said "I've missed our nightly baths Junpei" I smiled then I held her hand tightly saying "the Realm of the Kings is boring without my Goddess inside it" that made her blush meanwhile I touched her belly **she told me once** **her favourite thing is belly rubs** Lavinia then rested her head on my shoulder letting out a deep sigh in the process **I love her I love everything that makes Lavinia Leviathan the woman she is** Lavinia looked at me smiling brightly **I want her at my side forever** Lavinia asked me telepathically _ **"does my Golden King want lots of treats in one night"**_ I responded with _ **"being with you right now is a treat on it's own"**_ she cut the link however she still appreciated it **I won't lie Lavinia looks really good in that Bunny suit she has and we've both agreed she looks drop dead gorgeous in a cheongsam** we just interacted for a bit.

* * *

**Later that night**

After I enjoyed my break for the day I finished dinner and had spent some time with the guys I went for a bit of a walk around the temple **it's so beautiful around here** I smiled a bit **I might look for a more traditional Japanese home when I move out and get my own place** just then I saw Shiba at the edge of a cliff then I said "hey are you alright Shiba" he saw me then he said "ah Junpei good evening" he readjusted his glasses smiling at me then he resumed performing Tai chi **Lucian mentioned a while ago Shiba does that to relax himself after a hard day's work of inventing or other tasks** I stood a decent distance then he finished up his routine and sat on a nearby stone bench then I sat down on near him then he started tinkering with a large rifle that resembled a Denel NTW-20 anti material rifle in its shape although it's barrel was twice as long and it was noticeably larger **he's got such an amazing eye for inventing and craftsmanship** he finished up saying "it's done" he held his gun up then he said "Junpei meet my newest toy **_Ziel_** with it's standard rounds its strong enough to pierce a cruiser but infuse it with lightning Magic like so and you've got yourself something with the power of a railgun" **wew** he put Ziel away then I looked at him.

When I looked I asked "Shiba there's something I've been meaning to ask" he got interested then I asked "as you know the Kings Wrought can make anything out of any raw materials when said materials are struck by it alongside allowing the wielder in the case me to bestow the creation with any specialised properties which leads to a problem of mine" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "I'm not that great at making Magical items or Artifacts both Artifacts in general and Kings Artifacts something you however accel at" he nodded asking "and I take it your hoping I can teach you" I nodded then I said "I know you've become infamous almost for refusing apprentices and you aren't that keen on sharing the secrets of your inventions but you are the best guy I can ask since I already know you and trust you" he smirked then said "sure I'll tech you what I can" **wait what** he readjusted his glasses saying "I trust you as well Junpei and besides I won't consider you an apprentice instead I see you as a friend so this is me helping out a friend" I let out a sigh of relief then we sat around **Shiba has refused countless apprentices for Magic tutelage and craftsmanship training sadly though he's gotten even more since the Daigan Festival and his promotion to a Mid Class Demon** me and Shiba started talking about various things.


	72. Convenient

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After I did some more training with Master Gokoda I've started to really shake off my training rust getting back to my old strength **everyone's been training hell Junpei's gone back into the Realm of the Kings to train even more with Fafnir** I just cleared a parkour course then I tossed a set of shurikens at a number of targets getting the bullseye on all of them **still got it** I landed on the floor then I stood up seeing Master Gokoda observing my performance then I felt a change in the wind **behind me** I quickly drew the wooden tantō blade that's held on my back then I blocked a hit from another Arinsuti member **on my left** I dodged that attack then after a puff of smoke appeared several more tried to charge at me with katanas however I did quick sweep attack to trip them all up then using Artkenas I was able to strike them all with various hand to hand attacks and attacks from my tantō which quickly dealt with them **I haven't killed them at most they'll just need to wait in a recovery room for a few hours these guys are pros I'm not even a freshman compared to them** I sheathed my blade then Master Gokoda came down.

When he got there he told me "impressive reaction speeds Ren however your form needs improvement if only you used a real blade" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "yeah I'd rather not if that's ok Master Gokoda" **ah man** the guys appeared since it's time for lunch so I went to go meet them after respectfully bowing before Master Gokoda **let's do this** I got to the others then I high fived Gunha and Shiba then I fist bumped Charles and Daniel meanwhile me and Gerald shared a double high five **ah the kiddos great he's the little bro of our friend group** I carried on walking then I saw Rani **oh crap** I gulped a little bit **she's terrifying and yet there's something about her that's beautiful** she walked on with the girls meanwhile I kept walking with the guys **the other night I saw something different in her it wasn't rage or vulnerability I saw something small but it burnt so brightly it almost blinded me and that thing I saw was hope I saw hope in her eyes I've never seen it in her** I smiled a little then Junpei cane up to us **so he's taking a break that's good spending weeks at a time sitting in one spot can't be good for his back.**

**Over to Junpei's pov**

After I got to the guys I had my lunch then I smiled slightly **I'm happy I get days like this with the others** I then resumed my train of thought from the other day **something isn't right about the allies I've been gathering it seems almost staged just how many powerful people I've been running into as of late a** **nd that's just for the people I've been bumping into it's even more apparent with the people I've been befriending as of late just look at the Outer Class in general each of us are insanely strong in our own way** I cupped my lower face and started to think more **then it goes even further than my friends my enemies as well best example being Visored how many times have me and him fought already nevermind that each time we fight I become ten times more motivated to work harder in order to surpass him and ultimately defeat him however the way we met it feels like someone wanted me and him to meet eachother what are the chances of me and him meeting eachother the day I happen to be in Maleboge more than it seems really fishy that he would end up with the Osmosis Component the polar opposite of my Exhilaration Rig it's just too good to be true** I started to think harder so much so the others started to notice **then there's the Exhilaration Rig itself I've asked myself plenty of times why I received it then there's how I awoke to it** I thought back to that day when Alma and the Lizardmen attacked Lavinia's manor **the** **way I got it is to convenient almost a few days after I become a Demon I find out I just happened to have the third most powerful Sacred Treasure in existence and it's even stranger because most Sacred Treasure users show signs of which one they have before they awaken to it fully however I never did so which is why it was such a shock that I out of the entirety of the Netherworld and Earth's population obtained it** I said **_Kings Gauntlet_** I inspected it a little **come to think of it there's more than just the Exhilaration Rig that's convenient the Kings Wrought Kings Pride and the Kings Eviscerator all of them conveniently ended up in my possession sure I caused the creation of the Kings Pride and Kings Eviscerator however it seems a bit strange that I somehow made brand new weapon out of my own will to save others and fight for those who can't fight for themselves it's just odd.**

* * *

While I sat there I could tell the others were starting to get concerned then I said "hey Fafnir you got a minute" he said _**[is everything ok Junpei I've seen your current train of thought]**_ I asked him directly "why me why exactly did I get the Exhilaration Rig out of every Sacred Treasure I could have been given" Fafnir then said _**[that's where it gets a bit unusual]**_ everyone got closer then Lucian asked "Junpei are you ok" I told him everything I thought then he took it all in saying "you know now that you mention it something has been feeling a little bit off" he sat down by me saying "I noticed it with Alma earlier in the year why exactly did she attack Big sis Lavinia's manor when she did especially when you awoke to your power it seems" we said in unison "staged" **I thought I was overthinking things I wanted to believe I was just going mad from boredom in the Realm of the Kings but it seems I'm not so crazy after all** Lucian asked "forgive me for interrupting you Lord Fafnir" Fafnir said _ **[as I was going to say before Junpei was born myself and the Exhilaration Rig waited in the Empty a place where all Sacred Treasures go before they get a user my plan was to wait a little longer however someone or something compelled me to choose Junpei]**_ I gulped a bit as a bead of sweat fell down my face then Fafnir explained _**[someone showed me a vision of Junpei the day he was born giving me an idea of how strong he would become]**_ that sent my senses into overdrive.

The moment they went into overdrive I asked "did it involve a set of mirrors" Fafnir himself was alerted then he told me _**[how did you know]**_ I mentioned "on the first day of school when I had a panic attack and Dad was comforting me I had a headache then I found myself in an area with a set of mirrors they showed me various things including a guy in a suit of armour fighting a large group of Monsters however when I told myself how cool they looked a voice simply told _me someday soon you'll be him_ then I got sent back to reality and well everyone remembers how that ended up I nearby became lizard chow" **yeah that wouldn't have been pleasant** Fafnir told me _**[Junpei I had the same vision and I've lived long enough to know there's no such thing as coincidences I think *sigh* I think someone wanted us to see that vision]**_ just then Arcadia said _**"hey is this thing on oh right it is hey Junpei I've just been listening to you and Fafy and I need to warn you someone else has been inside the Realm of the Kings"**_ Shiba said "but that's impossible only a Golden King can enter the Realm of the Kings" Arcadia remarked _**"that's how it should be and whoever or whatever got in hasn't done anything which actually scares me more"**_ I realised something saying "oh right guys this is Arcadia Prinetus the first Golden King and Fafnir's first host" **since when can he talk out loud though.**

When Arcadia spoke Fafnir said _**[I don't think you are as mad as you believe Junpei I think someone did manipulate everything to go the way it has]**_ Mio said "if so then the rest of us have played right into their hands since school started" Shiba readjusted his glasses saying "no" we turned to him then he said "if someone went as far as to cause Fafnir to choose Junpei as his next host and if whoever did this went as far as to create all these other so called coincidences then chances are our very births were just another piece of their master plan" **don't tell me** I said "you mean all of us meeting was planned from the beginning" he took a deep breath saying "it's just a hypothesis but yes chances are it was all planned" **no** I looked at everyone **guys does that mean our bond was just a facade** however Yami said "staged or not it doesn't change anything" **huh** he finished off his drink saying "does it really matter if some jackass pushed us all together it doesn't change what all of us have been through together" **Yami** he for a change smiled saying "the pain the triumphs the loss and the comebacks that we've all been through staged or not all of us went through it all together side by side" Daniel stood up saying "Yami's right it doesn't matter how we met what matters is that we met" **guys** Vincent came forward saying "and it doesn't matter if we're just the pieces of someone's game board I know we'll come back from this after all you guys are the stupidest and greatest people I've ever known" **even Vincent is getting in on this.**

* * *

Just as he said that I asked "well I know one thing for certain" the others came to my side as I said "I'm going to find out who's behind this and I'm going to make sure they tell us why they have done this to us all even if it makes me an enemy of the Gods I will fight back against this predicament because that's what we do" they all nodded then Shiba said "I've got your back Junpei" he readjusted his glasses again then Lucian said "you already know I've got your back Junpei" I nodded then the others including the ones in Maria's Troupe that I'm not that close with and Gerald although he did so in sign language all said virtually the same thing then finally Fafnir said _**[you don't need me to say I've got your back Junpei]**_ I smiled brightly telling him "you never have Fafnir" he started making a sound similar to crying of all things **he has such a deep sobbing voice** he remarked _**[I'm not crying you're all crying Dragon's don't cry]**_ I couldn't help but chuckle a little **now that's something I never thought I'd ever hear** I smiled while looking at the others **in just half a year all of us have come so far as fighters as friends and overall as people** everyone started discussing our options for our next move against both whoever's behind everything and against Odium and Visored **I believe in them all of them for in my heart I know that all of them are Golden Kings and Queens even without the Exhilaration Rig I know that within all of them is something only something only a King and Queen can truly inspire in the allies around him what is it you ask the answers simple it's hope.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Suzu Tainuuchi  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently) Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- C Class  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 13th September  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'1 or 154cm  
> Weight- 67kg or 149lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- She is a master at tantōjutsu, she likes cute thing (especially anything rabbit themed), Charles is the only man who can get away with patting her head, she has a fascination with Shiba's inventions, like the majority of the Team Mammon members she is jealous of Elvitsia's closeness with Charles and Ren is trying to figure out how she manages to disappear and reappear from various places so easily without the need for portals (he's compared her to Batman because of it).


	73. Kamijou family barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Summer arc and next chapter will begin the Term 2 arc

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The last week of summer break on Earth**

With our training retreat finished all of us returned home to enjoy a bit more freedom with our families and friends outside of our group **everyone deserves a rest** however today is the family barbecue **it'll be nice to catch up with them I dislike the Human world but I still care for my family** currently I'm busy getting my stuff ready for later on since I've just finished lunch **me and Lavinia have made love about two more times now something we're both more than ok with although I've made it clear to Lavinia that our relationship isn't all about sex** I saw a photo on my bedside of me and her on a date we went on a while ago **who'd have thought** **Lavinia couldn't handle rollercoasters** I smiled brightly although I had small bit of unease **let's hope they're all ok with Lavinia.**

**Meanwhile at Lavinia's manor**

**Lavinia's pov**

I was busy racing around me room stressing myself out **come on come come on** Chelsea entered asking "is everything ok" I shook my head then I said "I'm meeting Junpei's family today at a barbecue they host and I don't know what to wear" just then all the girls me and Chelsea know came into my room **how long have they been there** Chelsea said "ladies let's commence Operation: Family Impress" **wait they planned this** Mio opened my wardrobe then she started looking through everything I had then the girls started assembling my outfit **I'm really worried for what they'll pick** after a bit they finally decided on a violet summer dress with floral patterns **huh that's actually not so bad** they all left to go give me some privacy then Chelsea said "I know Junpei will like this" I pouted **I definitely wasn't wanting an outfit that he would like absolutely not** I just focused on getting dressed.

**Later that day**

**Now back to Junpei's pov**

After a short wait Lavinia arrived at the manor wearing a violet summer dress with a set of black heeled shoes a set of bangle bracelets and a finally small necklace that has a silver chain and a small blue jewel shaped like a water drop **wait a sec I bought her that for a present not long after we became a couple** Nemuri Amelia Ruby and Chihiro all arrived then I said "well let's go" Dad opened a portal then we headed to Auntie Mayumi's house **wonder if Uncle Kotaro is doing ok he's been away for a few months now handling that fashion design company of his** when we arrived a few blocks away Lavinia held my hand while I walked on **I asked Charles to take care of Ignis and Thatch for me so I don't need to worry about them randomly appearing and Fafnir said he'd stay silent for a bit** just then we arrived then Auntie Mayumi Mom's fraternal twin sister let us saying "Shura it's been so long" the two hugged then she hugged me saying "my my Junpei's grown a bit" I got a little embarrassed saying "hi Auntie Mayumi" I bowed my head then she saw Lavinia **moment of truth** Auntie Mayumi more or less inspected Lavinia then she called out "EVERYONE JUNPEI'S GIRLFRIEND IS HERE" the entire family came running down the hallway enough that Lavinia herself was caught off guard then Fafnir said internally _**[this is going to be a long day]**_ I nodded slowly **at least he's going to get lost of meaty food today.**

* * *

When the rest of the family arrived they all looked at Lavinia who said "it's nice to meet you all I'm Lavinia Leviathan" **wait** I froze for a second **we never said anything about her using an alias oh no** Uncle Kotaro asked "sounds like a Demon name" Lavinia played it cool saying "I assure you I'm not connected to a gigantic sea serpent in anyway although I prefer the winter" I let out a discreet phew when I saw everyone bought it then Lavinia said telepathically _**"way to close"**_ I nodded then Mimi Uncle Ryuusei's daughter said while looking at Lavinia "so pretty" all my other nieces said virtually the same thing then I smiled at Lavinia **she really is beautiful** I held her hand tightly while running my thumb over the back of it meanwhile her Nemuri Amelia Ruby and Chihiro all got introduced to the rest of the family.

When they got fully introduced all of us went to the backyard then I sat with Lavinia while Uncle Ryuusei and the other Dad's started getting the food ready **this feels good** Lavinia held my hand tightly telling me "you have such a fun family Junpei" I nodded saying "yeah they're great fun" **it's a shame Lord Santiago Lord Samuel and Lady Lucinda couldn't make it ah there's always next year** Lavinia let me rest my head on her lap then she started to stroke my hair **according to Ren and Gunha this is the ultimate reward a woman can give you if you're a man** Lavinia smiled at me saying "someone looks happy" I returned her smile then I let out a happy sound **her laps so soft it's like a cloud** Lavinia planted a small kiss on my forehead then I heard something then using my superior reflexes u managed to grab a frisbee that got sent our way by mistake **not bad** I tossed it back to the kids who said "thanks Junpei" I smiled at them then Grandma Auntie Mayumi and Mom came to sit with me and Lavinia.

When they came to our side Auntie Mayumi asked me "so how did you and Lavinia meet" I smiled saying "the first day of school actually" Lavinia remarked "he was embarrassed when he first met me that he barely got a word out" **Lavi-chan** I pouted then I said "I ah um ah I was not embarrassed I was sleepy" she giggled saying "sure you were Junpei" **of all the times for sassy Lavinia to come out now she does it** Lavinia then smiled saying "but when I got to know him I realised Junpei is a really loyal person who can be counted on for any number of situations and eventually I found myself in love with him" **Lavinia** she went onto say "he's strong reliable and he's someone who makes me feel all kinds of good things just by being around him" **she means that** Lavinia surprised me with a kiss on the cheek something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

* * *

The moment Lavinia's lips left my cheek I said "thanks Lavi-chan" just then however I felt a buzz in my right hand **what the** Fafnir said inside my head _**[Junpei I need to speak with you]**_ I nodded then I said "sorry I've gotta go" I pretended to need the bathroom then I left Lavinia with the other ladies present **wonder if everything's ok** just as I got to the bathroom I locked it then I said **_Barrier Magic- Sound Silence_** I asked "what is it Fafnir" he told me _**[I've managed to reach Genesis and he said he's willing to teach you as bear he can]**_ I let out a sigh of relief then I said "that's good" he then told me _**[also I've been keeping an eye on Vritra's signal and it seems as though Visored is still out of action for the time being]**_ I nodded till he said _**[there's something else regarding Lavinia]**_ I looked at my right hand then he said _**[her Draconic powers are starting to bud in a sense so some time in the future she'll gain Draconic powers much like your own Chelsea is part way there however she's got a big longer to wait]**_ I nodded asking "it won't hurt either of them will it" he told me _**[even if it did it wouldn't stop them for long]**_ I chuckled lightly **yeah Leviathan women are stubborn as hell.**

When I was done I got back to the others then I sat with the people I came with then Lavinia started to munch on her food then I did the same **how can a woman look so beautiful just by eating a burger** I kept eating then I noticed Lavinia had a small dash of ketchup on the side of her lip so I swiped it away with my thumb then I licked my thumb **been meaning to do that for a while now** Lavinia's cheeks turned scarlet so much so steam started to come from her body then she shivered a little **oopsie** I smiled a bit then she said telepathically _ **"I am definitely getting you back someday soon"**_ I chuckled a bit then we started to interact with the rest of the family **I'm glad she's been accepted by them** I looked at her then I envisioned us with a few children of our own **someday it'll be nice to bring our own children to a barbecue like this one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Nebura Astaroth  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- Beyond SSS Class  
> Age- Unknown (physically) at least 600 (chronically)  
> Birthday- 18th October  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 8'5 or 256 cm  
> Weight- Unknown (considering he only leaves his armour if he's going to bed or bathing it makes it hard to get an accurate reading)  
> Hair colour- Unknown (only Santiago knows what he looks like beneath his helmet)  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None (he was born without the Astaroth Clan's bloodline ability)  
> Custom Demonic power- Sentry  
> Fun facts- His Troupe primarily consists of members of extinct Demon households, he's only lost Tourneys because of timeouts, he is extremely fast despite his armour making him as wide as a bus, when the Seven Kings became the rulers of the Netherworld Santiago initially wanted Nebura to be King 1 however Nebura believing that the Netherworld deserved a compassionate yet still mighty leader like Santiago, many people believe he's actually Lucifer reborn because of how strong he is, all the Archangels outright refuse to battle him because of how strong his defensive abilities are, him and Indra are drinking buddies and Corrine used to have a crush on him.


	74. New term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the summer break now over for Junpei and co schools now back whether they like it or not however a new term not only brings new memories but also new threats as Odium aren't even close to being gone and there's still many unanswered questions that Junpei must start to try and find an answer for can he find them let's find out.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**First day of the second term**

A week passed since me and Lavinia attended my families barbeque and well we've enjoyed our last week of free time before school begins **ah it's not so bad being at school** my alarm clock went off so I got up alongside Lavinia who was clearly tired given the bed hair she has right now and her still sleepy expression **me and her were supposed to go to bed last night but we ended up staying up till 1 o'clock in the morning watching movies on Netflix** I gave her the usual morning kiss she gets from me then I said "morning Lavi-chan" she smiled kissing me then she said "morning my Golden King" she got up to go get dressed **I wonder if things are going to be ok at Akademisk** I yawned lightly **Odium have been expanding their territory a fair bit however the Netherworld armed forces are doing their bit to stall them you'd think without Visored they'd run around like headless chickens but sadly no ah well I guess I was asking a lot thinking like that anyway** when I finished getting washed up I went to get dressed.

**At school**

After I got to school I saw the others then Yami called out "Junpei hey hey" I shared a fist bump with him saying '"hey Yami" for a change he seemed happy then I saw Lucian walk up then I said "Lucian how are you" he high fived me telling me "I'm pretty good" the others soon followed **the gangs back together** I smiled at everyone then I dodged a heat vision attack from Gunha then I saw a duplicate of him jump me from behind so I quickly reacted by slamming my fist into it's chest then when another hear vision attack came at me I casted a quick barrier to block it then I saw Blur coming at me so I dodged then I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt **behind me** I let go of Blur then I leapt into the air dodging an attack from Galand who said "not bad Kamijou" he swept his hair back then Gunha remarked "we got worried a that time off dulled your senses" I chuckled telling him "not a chance Gunha-san" **now then** I walked into the school grounds whistling The Touch by Stan Bush and holding Lavinia's hand meanwhile several students looked at us all **uh oh** one of them asked another "is it me or does the Outer Class look different" another said "what happened to Kamijou he seems stronger" **50 times stronger to be precise** we just carried on.

While we carried on the students couldn't stop talking about us making remarked about everyone of us then a male High Class Demon said to his friend "if only I could get a man like Kamijou or Magnuson in my family we'd be unstoppable" **you know it's somewhat disturbing how often and how casually Demon's talk about ownership of people whenever Troupes are brought up** I however froze for a second then I let go of Lavinia's hand saying **_Kings Armament_** I got my axe out then I blocked T2 who tried to do a leap attack on me **damn** I pushed him back then I said **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** I donned my armour then T2 said "Kamijou it's been a while" I looked at him asking "back for round two already T2 either your a hardcore masochist or you really want to settle the score" he chuckled then he put his axe down saying "nah starting today me and Ki-Ki are students of Akademisk part of a collaboration project between the Valley of Hero's and the Netherworld I just jumped you because I could" _**Rise**_ I dispelled my armour and put my axe away in slight disappointment **I activated it for no good reason really man why** just then Mr Morokora came along giving us a mean look encouraging everyone to get back to school.

* * *

**Later at lunchtime**

After morning classes finished I walked to the cafeteria then I saw some people unable to stop looking at me **huh** I quickly got out my phone's camera then I asked "is something on my face or is it my hair" **ice been thinking about styling it lately still not sure what to style it into though** I sat down then Lavinia joined me alongside Chelsea and the other girls **ok seriously what did I do wrong** Fafnir sighed loudly saying _**[read the room Junpei they can sense how enormous your Demonic power has grown over the summer]**_ I looked at my right hand then he said _**[use that big brain of yours you tiny moron one day in the Realm of the Kings is a 100 years and you stayed in there for weeks at a time do the maths]**_ I got it then I said "wait you never said my Demonic power would increase I thought it was just my Draconic powers and my other skills that went up" he groaned a little then Yami remarked "for someone so smart you sure are stupid Junpei" I looked at him then everyone face palmed **huh** Lucian snapped his fingers summoning a blackboard with chalk then he said "imagine this glass of water is my current amount of Demonic power right now also please excuse my terrible artistic skills" he drew a glass of water then he said "and this is your current amount of Demonic power" he drew a glass that was overflowing with water.

When he drew it he explained "by the time of the mess that was our mission to Maleboge you were on my level back when I was simply a High Class although I surpassed you for a while because of intensive training hence the whole Super Demon promotion however after the time you spent in the Realm of the Kings you've shot past me, how large your power is compared with other Super Demon's I don't know you would have to ask one of them to drop by and considering our options it's best not to bug them especially not grumpy guts over in the corner" Yami flipped him off **he's such a punk yet such a softie** Lucian explained after making the board disappear "so that's why everyone's unable to stop looking at you" **oooh right** Ren looked at me then said "so wait lemme get this straight Junpei casually hit the level of a Super Demon and wasn't even aware he had done so" **you know I feel as stupid as that sounds** he face palmed and sighed saying "how has this become my normal everyday life" Shiba agreed with him then said "only Junpei huh" **ah man then again that explains a thing or two why Dad suddenly got better at detecting me and why Lavinia seems to be paying even more attention to my training in the Realm of the Kings** I looked at my right hand then Fafnir said _**[in terms of power Junpei's on the level of an extremely low-level Super Demon if he was to fight any other Super Demon or an Archangel or in a more serious case a Seraphim then he'd most certainly loose with the end result possibly being fatal]**_ I nodded **good job I don't plan to fight any Super Demons or Archangels then.**

**After school**

With school now finished I got ready to head home however I was still trying to process how strong I now am **who'd have thought I'd be on the level of a Super Demon already** I got my phone out then I saw the Deviweb the Demon equivalent of the internet was now flooded by what Lucian told me earlier **ah great** Lucian asked "are you just naturally good at causing trouble or are you unlucky" I groaned a bit saying "sometimes it feels like I'm a little bit of collum A and a little bit of collum B" **what a day man** I kept on walking then I yawned again **I've been so tired lately it's felt like one thing after another** Lucian smiled at me **huh** I asked "is everything ok Lucian" he told me "I'm just remembering how you used to be then thinking of how strong you are now hard to believe all that happened in a few months huh" I nodded saying "yeah it feels like I've been attending Akademisk for an eternity even though it's only bee" I felt a disturbance enough that it made a single bead of sweat fall down my face sending a chill down my spine and my body freeze **no no no he's not awake he can't be** Shiba got scared then at the last second I used my telekinetic powers to push the entire student body away from then an energy blast got fired at me.


	75. He's awake

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

The moment I got hit by that energy blast I got flung into the air then I said **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** I crashed into the floor then skidded across the floor for a bit with my armour letting out the disturbing sound of metal scraping across concrete then I hit a wall **damn** I pulled myself up then I got the Kings Eviscerator ready **let's do this** I headed forward then I started firing on the sky **time to go Dragon hunting** eventually however a sight I'm all to familiar with landed outside the school gates enough that I put the Kings Eviscerator away then I held my fists ready for battle **Visored** he walked up although I saw his armour had undergone a massive redesign rather than it's formerly Draconic appearance his armour had a hybrid Demon and Dragon look including more spikes across the chassis that all glowed purple and went dark now and again then back to purple in rhythm with eachother, his shoulder pads had become like blocks with a few horn like spikes on them, his arms had become more armoured with spikes that his armour usually has, his helmet was now a simple black black dome like helmet with two antler like horns protruding from them with only two light blue lenses acting as a place to see out of and he had a similar jetpack like device on his back much like my own armour although his was rather fittingly black and purple **he's back huh.**

The moment Visored landed several Odium attack vessels appeared with a number of his soldiers then Visored said "Junpei" he dispelled his helmet showing his face **what's his game** Visored said "not bad beating me the last time we fought as irritating as loosing to you may feel I'm glad it didn't take cheating to win" I remarked "whatever it is you want don't even try it Visored" I dispelled my own helmet then I told him "we needn't be adversaries Visored dissolve Odium and turn yourself in to answer for your crimes and I will do absolutely everything I can to make sure you face a fair trial" I walked forward saying "enough people have been hurt by this fighting please I beg of you help me stop anymore carnage and bloodshed before it's too late" he looked at me.

When he looked at me I said "as much as I didn't want to admit it when we first met you and I aren't so different from eachother, I will never be able to comprehend whatever it is you endured in the past to be honest I doubt anyone ever will however what I do know is that your just like me" **I know it's likely going to be meaningless but I have to try I have to try and reach out to him there's good in him I can feel it whenever he fights me he's been through Hell** I told him "just like me you were an outcast and you had no place to belong but through your own willpower and whatever power you had at the time you gave yourself a place to belong j completely understand that I really do which is why I know that you can be better than this Visored" I got his right hand asking him "please don't become the people who hurt you" for a moment I saw a small tear fall down his cheek **he knows exactly what I mean he truly does** however in what a lot of people would call an unsurprising twist he slashed me across the chest with his talon then he kicked me in the chest knocking me back a decent distance saying "I wish I didn't have to Junpei you of all people can understand that but" his helmet reappeared then he said "you know better than anyone here that sometimes you have to become a bigger Monster to beat the ones hunting you" **I wanted to hold out hope he could turn himself around but like always I was foolish** my helmet reappeared then we charged for one another.

* * *

When we charged for eachother I slammed my fist into his face then I went for right hook to his right abdomen then I got him on his left followed by an uppercut and a final left hook **we haven't even began this fight** Visored then called out "ODIUM RISE UP AND CONQUER" that sent them into battle as Mortus and several other Demon's with their wings started their attacks **damn** I got hit in the face by Visored then I used a shotokan block technique with my left arm then I went for a knife hand strike to Visored's face **behind me** I quickly teleported out the way of a blaster shot from another Odium soldier then Visored gained a large canon like item on his left arm thenI dodged a blast from Visored **damn** he kept firing rapidly then I dodged and rolled towards him letting out the blade I stored inside the Exhilaration Rig then I managed to get his side **he's strong in fact he's way stronger than me which is why I have to be faster than him** I got another uppercut then I started going for a number of knife hand and open palm strikes meanwhile the battle raged on behind us.

**Over to Charles's pov**

When Odium began their attack I leapt into action calling out **_AB Victory Shift- Centinela de Plata_** I took down a large trooper then I said **_Plata Pantera_** I swung my mace around sending several soldiers into another group then the others arrived **phew** I said "Ren Rani and Suzu you three are on civilian evacuation, Blur I need you to go gather reinforcements from a nearby Netherworld armed forces base there's one approximately 20 minutes away should be a pinch for you, Chelsea and all other Cavalry and Tower units I need you guys to form a defensive perimeter around the school at least long enough for the evacuations to be completed Chelsea your in charge of them meanwhile Lucian Yami Vincent and everyone else with me we'll handle the main force head on" **let's do hang on** everyone was surprised by my sudden orders but then Lucian said "you got it Charles" everyone left to go do their respective tasks till T2 and Kichika appeared as he said "leave their ships to me and Ki-Ki" I gave him a thumbs up then him and her tool flight **Junpei be safe my friend** I ran ahead then I started fighting off a horde of Odium soldiers and Killitans that had arrived **Killitans are a nightmare to beat** I slammed my fist into one of them then I built up an immense amount of power within my mace then I slammed it into the ground creating a decent sized shockwave that made them loose their footing.

The moment they did I let out a few energy blasts from the my hands on the jewels on my armour **now** I then let out a volley of my missile spikes that took care of an incoming Odium group **gotcha** however unfortunately a man dressed like a Demonic knight appeared then he said "Charles Magnuson I've been wanting to fight you for so long" I got ready then the man said "my name is Syonis Andrealphus a servant of the Lucifer Clan and now the servant of Lord Visored Lucifer" **what's his game** he held a Greatsword which then gained lighting around is as he said "I wish to do battle with you" **ah why not** I said "since you asked so nicely why not" I got ready to face him till he suddenly came at me with inhuman speeds **damn** I got slashed on the chest then he started racing around at the speed of a lightning bolt making it impossible to predict his movements and attacks **damn** I got knocked through a wall then I said "I guess it's time I employed it" I panted a little saying "I planned to save this for my inevitable rematch with Junpei but ah what the hell I'm going to win without it" I then built up an insane amount of power which caused my body to glow blue then a thick blur aura appeared around me which started to shake the ground then eventually it stopped leaving my blue aura fluttering around me like a burning fire **1 minute 20 I need to get better with that activation speed** the other students saw that then I got up

_**Charles Magnuson** _   
_**Custom Demonic power- Limit Break** _   
_**With this power Charles can break past his bodies natural limiters and make all of his physical abilities 600 times greater than what they currently are for 10 minutes upon full activation.** _

The moment I activated Limit Break I said "say hello to my Custom Demonic power **_Limit Break_** it's pretty straightforward I just make my physical abilities 600 times greater" I went for Syonis at greater speeds now.

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

While me and Visored fought I leapt up using my thrusters then I slammed my fist into his face **now** I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into my knee over and over again then I tossed him away saying "I don't know what your plan for today is Visored but I won't let you succeed" that made him laugh at me **was it something I said** when he did so he said "I've already accomplished my task the moment I issued the attack order" I then realised what he meant **oh no** I gulped a little then I said "this isn't an invasion it's a declaration" Visored didn't exactly deny that then when the Seven Kings arrived meanwhile Violator arrived to aid Odium Visored said "Violator not yet how about we give our newest additions a chance to show themselves" Violator got back **would it be too much to ask for him to summon a horde of cute robotic killer kittens.**

Just as Violator got back I heard a set of wings belonging to at least half a dozen approaching targets **wait are those insect wings** Santiago looked up saying "it's can't be" **oh no** I gulped a little **I've heard of them they're Insectanoid's an ancient race of Demon's with insect characteristics that severed the original Beelzebub as his personal soldiers and enforcers but they're meant to be extinct** I said **_Kings Pride_** I got my weapon ready then I said "generally I detest hurting other people but this time it's different" Santiago agreed saying **_Saber of Leo_** he got his weapon ready then I asked "shall we restore their extinct status" he agreed then Visored laughed at us again **he has such a dark yet dirty laugh** Visored told us "through the brilliant scientists at Odium the Insectanoid's are reborn how will you fight against them Santiago" Visored opened a portal then he said "but it would be such a waste to throw away my newest allies so soon" Odium retreated meanwhile he stood.

When he stood he told us "today mark the beginning of the New Netherworld War one that shall end only in Odium's victory" he left with them **no no ya don't** I got out the Kings Blaster then I fired at them through the portal however Arkham reflected the shots back at me which knocked me back just a few inches **no** I slammed my fist into the ground shouting "NO" **he's won** Lucian asked "what was the point of launching such a pointless attack" a number of the students came up to me then I said "this wasn't pointless nor was it Visored showing off this is a victory to him his plan was to declare war and he did exactly what he wanted" **damn it** Yami got a message from Ren then Yami told me "Junpei the entrance to the cave that Ren was using to evacuate the students got blocked they aren't caved in but he needs assistance" I nodded then I said "I'll go assist Ren the rest of you help out however you can" **I gave Visored exactly what he wants all because I tried to freaking reason with him the Netherworld is now at war again this time with Odium and there's nobody to stand against him the fault lies with me if I'd acted quicker than I could have avoided this or at least delayed it for a little bit longer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Violator  
> Race- Purebred Demon  
> Threat Level- SSS Class  
> Age- Unknown (although he was created by Lucifer personally so it stands to reason he's likely thousands of years old)  
> Birthday- Unknown  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 40 m or 4000 cm  
> Weight- Unknown (although given his size and build he likely weighs something akin to a skyscraper)  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Green  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- He sleeps in large gorges due to his unnatural size, he's big enough to carry several Odium groups on various parts of his body, he's based on the Decepticon Combiner Devastator, nobody's figured out how Visored managed to get him to follow his orders nevermind where Visored found him, he's surprisingly fast enough that he's comparable to a bullet train, nobody has satiated his hunger before and while he's a genius he's still above average level in terms of intelligence.


	76. Sick of them

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**A few hours later**

After I rescued Ren and the evacuees alongside helping clean up the mess around school I stood over a nearby cliff wearing my armour **what have I done** I held my head down in disappointment and shame then Fafnir said to try and cheer me up _ **[were it not for you Junpei a lot more lives may have been lost today]**_ I said "yeah but if I had finished Visored off when I first battled him then we wouldn't have this situation to begin with now Odium have a species at their disposal they've sown who knows how much discord throughout the Netherworld and need I mention that Visored is very clearly much more powerful than me and he's getting stronger by the minute" I dispelled my helmet saying "I should have never come to Akademisk or the Netherworld ever since I came here things have gone from bad to worse" Fafnir told me _**[you know that's not true Junpei I doubt you will ever fully comprehend just how much you have accomplished since arriving here and in no time at all you have touched and changed so many lives for the better not just among your classmates and friends but around the entire Netherworld]**_ I looked up then he said _**[how many people around Akademisk have gained the courage to take a stand against those who once oppressed them all because they saw how you changed when you took a stand for yourself and how many times has your leadership and bravery inspired those around you to keep fighting when they believe that the fight is lost]**_ I looked the Exhilaration Rig **Fafnir** I sensed a great deal of pride from him then he said _**[you are more than an Exhilaration Rig host you are Junpei Kamijou a man who started out weak but is now strong you are stronger than you could possibly imagine now do what you do best and fight back against this bad situation]**_ I reapplied my helmet then I sent out a message to Lavinia and the others to meet me at the Outer Class classroom.

When I got there the others arrived shortly after then Ren asked "Junpei is everything ok" I looked at them then I said despite wearing my helmet "I am sick of Odium" they looked at me then I said "I'm sick of them always kicking us down low when we least want them to I'm sick of them making the lives of innocent people hell and most of all I'm sick of being sick of them" **I hope they aren't against me doing this** I told them flat out "which is why I'm taking the fight to Odium directly it's time we put up a fight and stood up for ourselves as both someone who cares for the Netherworld and the current Golden King it's on me to fight back against them" Galand drew Innocentius then he got on one knee after stabbing Innocentius into the ground saying "then you have my sword" Daniel did the same thing then Charles said "I'll stand with you Junpei as will everyone else I imagine" Vincent gave me a simple but still meaningful thumbs up then Lavinia told me "you already know my answer Sweetheart" **I always have Lavi-chan** Shiba readjusted his glasses then he told me "my inventions may be flamboyant in design and I may not be the best fighter here but I will offer all the support I can" **guys** I smiled crying lightly beneath my helmet then the Seven Kings T2 Kichika Mom and Dad walked in.

When they entered Dad said "I was afraid it may come to this" **Dad** he told me "I knew the moment you told me that you faced Vritra's current host that you would inevitably go to war against Visored I had hoped however it wouldn't be until later in your school life" he sighed deeply then I got his hand after dispelling my helmet then I said "Dad you and Mom have protected me for so long and I am beyond grateful for everything you have done for me and her because of you coming into our lives you gave Mom a reason to believe in love again and you gave a lonely boy a friend when he believed he had none" Dad looked at me then I said "you stood up for my world during the War when others deemed it worthless you fought tooth and nail to protect it from harm now it's my turn to do the same for your world" I hugged him and Mom **they have both stood up for me over and over again but now it's my turn** Barada observed the situation saying softly "Elefthería" **who or what the heck is Elefthería** he sat down then said to us "it was an idea I had centuries ago the plan being to keep the Netherworld safe in the event of another war or a threat of some other kind by assembling a group of people with unique abilities that would face threats us Seven Kings couldn't and do the things we would be too scared to do I scrapped the idea after I realised how surprisingly stable the peace that followed the last Civil War was" **Elefthería hhuh that's well an unusual name but still sounds kinda catchy** he remarked "use it if you want I'm gonna use the name anytime soon besides I'm getting too old for this crap anyway" he stretched his arms and leaned back in his chair **someone's a sleepyhead it seems.**

* * *

The moment Barada said that Santiago said "this could work" he started nodding to himself alongside tapping his finger on the air then he went to tell us "together you form a small sized force but if you play your cards right then you could easily be more than a match for Odium" **wait he's ok with this** he then said "the Netherworld armed forces has never encountered a threat like Visored not only are himself and his cohorts powerful but he knows exactly how we fight he knows our tactics our skillset and he knows exactly how to appeal to people especially Lower level Demon's who feel forgotten by the current administration but one thing he can't adapt to is you kids every time he thinks he understands how you fight each of you get stronger than before" **he's really into this idea maybe a little too into it given the whole Lavinia being one of the people onboard with this** I then said "we can form the specifics tomorrow for now let's all go home I'm knackered" Santiago agreed with that then I finally dispelled my armour.

**Back at the Sitri manor**

After I got home with Lavinia Ruby Nemuri Amelia and Chihiro I yawned lightly then I went to my room and threw myself into my bed **ahhhhh** I groaned into the bed **as if the first day of school wasn't bad enough Odium freaking attack and declare war on us all ah well at least I've got powerful allies to fight alongside with** I pulled myself up towards the pillows then I rested my head on it then Lavinia joined me **my Goddess** I held Lavinia tightly then I kissed the right side of her neck **my safe zone** I held her close to me as I asked "I need to recharge my batteries" she let me hold her then she told me "Junpei I want you to know that whether we form Elefthería or not I plan to stay with you through everything" **Lavinia** I kissed her neck again then I rubbed her belly gently telling her "thank you Lavinia" **she is the greatest** Lavinia turned over then she started to drift off to sleep in my arms **I wouldn't be who I am today without her at my side Lavinia Leviathan the most beautiful woman in the world and the person who gave me a chance to be something bigger than who I was** I gave her one last kiss on the cheek then I drifted off to sleep alongside her.


	77. Elefthería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Term 2 arc and next chapter will begin the Artifacts arc

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day**

After school finished I took a car ride with Lucian Lavinia Maria Mio and Yami to a place somewhere within the Sitri territory **Dad insisted on it for some reason** we eventually got to a large abandoned building then we got out as Dad said "this place was a museum for Netherworld history until it got attacked during the Civil War since then it's stood derelict however with a lick of paint here and there alongside a bit more renovation and repurposing I believe it'll be an ideal base of operations" **that's not a bad idea actually** Thatch appeared saying "it's large sturdy and has plenty of areas to set up a defensive line for a group your size it'll be great Cap'n" I smiled then I held out a treat for him **I've got him and Thatch at my side so I'll be ok** I walked into the building then I saw Shiba with Charles and Vincent's assistance had already set up some heavy duty equipment including a large multiscreen computer, a semifinished laboratory down the hall, the start of a medical facility and in the central hall was a large rectangular table that filled the majority of the room **we haven't decided on a logo** just then however Shiba let a flag down which had the same Ouroboros symbol my armour had in it's original appearance then he said "I thought this would make a decent logo" I nodded then I got to the table.

When I got to the table I asked "wait we're forgetting the most important thing of any group who's in charge" I looked at everyone present saying "if you don't mind me doing so I nominate Lucian for the job he's strong intelligent has good connections and people skills and he has the drive to keep us all going" Lucian just smirked **I know that smirk he's about to say something that'll rock my world I know that smirk and I am terrified of it** Lucian then said "we already chose our leader really we put forth the leader who's always been leading us since the beginning the one who should be in charge and that leader is you Junpei" **wait me** Mio readjusted her glasses telling me "you're strong focused compassionate understanding and you have something few of us have that is relatability" she came up to me saying "you can relate and connect with others in ways few people can Junpei in many ways your the kind of leader we need" **but I why me** just then the Exhilaration Rig appeared.

When it appeared Arcadia said out loud _**"once upon a time I didn't feel I deserved to lead the vast legions of warriors I had to be honest sometimes I look back asking if I ever did have the right to lead them however take it from me it will get easier as time goes on and before you know it leading will become as natural as breathing if need be I'll give you some tips"**_ the Exhilaration Rig dispelled then Lavinia said "we'll follow you to the ends of the cosmos Junpei" **Lavi-chan** I looked around then I sat down on the top chair of the table which was easily the largest one of them then I asked "now that that's settled what else do we need to sort out" everyone but Dad sat down since he teleported out then Lucian said "first of all we need to arrange who's the second in command in the preferably unlikely event something happens to you even if it's something as simple as you're busy on a mission we need someone to lead us in your absence" **good point having someone take charge would be useful to the group** I started to think through the best candidates after Mio left some dossiers on the table **my options are Charles Lucian Lavinia T2 Yami Vincent or Maria argh tough one all of them are more than capable of handling such a role even though I don't know T2 that well I know for certain he's a reliable person our fight proved he can handle pressure** I started thinking it through **Lucian I listed his qualities earlier but they're all true he's a great contender, Lavinia is smart and she's proven time and time again that she's a highly competent leader under pressure and she's someone I trust with my life, Maria has a skill for unorthodox yet still workable strategies which maybe perfect if there's a situation where the worst happens to me that combined with her Nameless Luck ability makes her a strong contender.**

* * *

Just as I looked through them I carefully analysed each one **then there's Charles the man's a natural born leader that combined with his ability to remain calm under pressure alongside his overall strength flexible fighting style the discipline instilled in him from a young age and his knowledge of warfare tactics and strategies makes him a really strong contender** I set his dossier down **next is Vincent true he's an intimidating individual when angered but maybe that's what we need when I'm unavailable someone who can take charge of a messy situation and given his battling in the gladiatorial pits of the Tourney arenas and all the other situations we've been in makes him no stranger to combat** I let out a low sigh **and last but far from least is Yami similar to Vincent he's no stranger to combat that and despite his usually barbaric approach to problems his tactical knowledge is easily on a level comparable to Mio, whoever I pick will have an awful lot of responsibility and they'll likely be putting a great bit target on their back however they'll be irreplaceable to the group** I looked at the others asking "I'll need an outside opinion" they all looked at Charles.

When they looked at Charles Lucian said "it makes sense not only is Charles extremely strong but he's a born leader it actually feels right in a way" he framed me Charles together by forming a square with his fingers saying "the Golden King and the Silver Sentinel leading Elefthería it sounds like something out of a mythic story" I looked at Charles asking "are you ok with that" he bowed his head saying "if everyone else is ok with me having such a role" the others were onboard with this **well that's decided one down now there's many more matters to handle** Shiba said "I pulled an all nighter arranging team ups based on current relationships between each person their respective skillsets and how much they can accomplish" then Maria told me "and with a little bit more work we can arrange individual teams for certain tasks although I'd recommend waiting a bit before we go ahead with that" I nodded saying "well that's two birds with one stone" **good job guys** I smiled at them **Elefthería I'm the leader of it that sounds stranger than I thought it** **would** I then said "alrighty then now it's time for who has what task given the size of the group it may make sense to assign special tasks to certain people especially areas they excel at" Shiba snapped his fingers summoning a list then he said "already on it Junpei although this is a really early draft" **ok just what exactly did Shiba draft last night does this dude not even sleep** I had a look after he projected it on a wall for everyone to see

  * Leader- Junpei Kamijou
  * Second in command- Determined tomorrow
  * R&D Chief- Shiba Orcus 
  * Head tactician- Mio Mammon 
  * Naval mission chief- Lavinia Leviathan
  * Chief Scout- Ren Sabuto 
  * Demolition Handler- Vincent Carmile
  * Chief medical officer- Ruby Aivita



I nodded then Shiba said "this isn't the final version if need be we can change people's roles or add new roles entirely if it comes down to it" I nodded then Lucian said "I'm sure Vincent will have a lot of fun with demolitions" Vincent let out a sadistic yet still jovial chuckle **well then** I said to them all "let's bring everyone over" Lavinia called Mom who then told Dad to open a portal for them.

**Ten minutes later**

After a small wait the others who were present yesterday including a few others those being Ajax the Troupe members of the Seven Kings and the teachers of Akademisk Academy all stood ready **I don't know if I can do this** my breathing got heavier and I felt my palms growing sweaty **I'm not ready for this I never have been am I biting off more than I can chew** I felt myself choking on my own breath even though I was still breathing fine **I'm scared what if I mess it up** Fafnir told me _**[all leaders make mistakes even the mightiest King and the bravest of heroes still make mistakes]**_ I started to calm down a little bit then he told me _**[there will be days where you stumble and fall there will be days where the answers to your problems seem nonexistent and there will even be days where you wonder why you walked this path to begin with however know that no matter what I will be there to back you up always]**_ I clenched my right hand **thanks Fafnir** I then said _ **Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I donned my armour which appeared across my body slower than usual then I looked at my shoulders as the red Ouroboros symbol my armour used to have appeared on them **not bad** I got up then I walked on.

* * *

When I walked on I stood at the entrance with Charles who was wearing his armour just like me, Shiba, Lavinia, Ruby, Mio, Vincent and Ren standing at my side then a said "I know Odium are doing a lot of terrible things to the Netherworld right now there's countless people being hurt by them that are calling out for someone to save them and no longer are their prayers going to go unanswered" **_Kings Armament_** I held my axe ready saying "we will stop Odium no matter the cost but more than that Elefthería will be the power of the powerless we will fight for those who can't fight for themselves and make sure that never again will anyone feel unwanted" **what am I even saying I sound stupid** everyone else however seemed to like it so I went with it saying "Till freedom reigns" everyone clapped at that **somehow it felt natural saying that I think I sense a catchphrase coming along** Fafnir groaned a little **sorry Fafnir** the teachers and the Seven Kings followed us in.

Just as we got in Shiba summoned a number of badges which were all the red logo of Elefthería although uniquely Vincent's was black for some reason, he gave them out to everyone who's a member of them so pretty much everyone present excluding Ajax the Seven Kings and the teachers of Akademisk then everyone got it attached to their clothing **I've got four Troupes worth of members and a good few others we're already a big group** Suzu asked "wait do we call Kamijou-san Commander now or just his usual name" I nodded then I said "during official business let's stick to Commander however outside of any official business just call me however you usual do except for Vincent I don't like being called Smurf" Vincent laughed as if to say that wasn't about to happen **I'm not tiny anymore though** I dispelled my helmet then Shiba fired up the computer.

The moment he fired it up he said "perfect just like the guy who designed it moi" **he's so insufferably cocky yet he's such a good friend** he then asked "what's the first order of business Commander" **never gonna get used to being called that but oh well** I asked "well what do we know currently about Odium's operations" Shiba typed away saying "ever since the Insectanoid's appeared yesterday my Drones have been scouring places that they inhabited back before they were driven to extinction my guess is that's where Odium got Insectanoid fossils" he tapped again then he said "and there's some strange Odium activity at Kalaguga mine" I asked "what on Earth or the Netherworld could they want there that place has been derelict since the days of Lucifer" he told me "that's the strange part also there's some unusual activity in Sharota what was the original Sabnock's territory" I asked "how's it unusual" Shiba told me "there's no activity at all it's dead center on the border of Odium's territory and yet there's not a single trace of Odium activity whatsoever" I remarked "that is pretty unusual" Shiba then said "and while I've got your attention" he pushed another button showing several coordinates around the Netherworld and Earth then he did some more typing.

* * *

When he displayed them he said "I managed to finish that scanner for the Kings Artifacts although I detected some unusual signatures" I checked them then Fafnir said **_[those unusual signatures are the Emperors Artifacts Vritra's equivalent of the Kings Artifacts it seems as though Visored has claimed 10 out of the 18 detected]_** Ren remarked "so he's out grabbing these Emperors Artifacts why doesn't that sound good" I turned to Ren saying "it means that he's planning something probably something big so he's gaining a wider assortment of weapons" I checked the coordinates for the Kings Artifacts then I said "the Kings Trounce is currently in Switzerland it's probably best if I get that one first given how powerful it's meant to be" Shiba nodded then Fafnir said **_[it seems as though Shiba's scanner has located the Kings Armour, the Kings Launcher, the Kings Belcher, the Kings Chakrams and the Kings Repeaters however it doesn't seem as though he's found the Kings Saber]_** I asked "Fafnir just how many Kings Artifacts haven't you told me about" he told me _**[the ones I told you about when we met the Hero Tribe were the important ones there's a lot more our there although I believed that the Kings Chakrams were destroyed when Alidra dispatched it]**_ I looked at him then he said _**[first let's get the ones Shiba located then we can deal with the not so amazing ones]**_ I sighed saying "agreed it would be better if we got the major ones before Odium do" I turned back to the others.

* * *

When I turned back to the others I said "Gunha I'm sending you and Riseara to investigate Kalaguga mine see if you can find out what Odium are looking for down there and if it can be used in our favour then try to transport it back here" he nodded saying "you got it Boss" I then said "Blur Charles Elvitsia Lavinia and Chelsea you guys go investigate the situation in Sharota keep in touch with everyone else as best you can meanwhile everyone else focus on locating Insectanoid fossils the fewer Visored has the better" Shiba pushed a button causing a gateway like thing to activate giving off a violet portal then he said "meet the _**Space Gate**_ an old invention of mine I revisited using it we can go virtually anywhere so long as it's somewhere that should make transportation easier as well as making it easier for us to rapidly dispatch individuals on missions" I nodded.

When I nodded Lucian asked "and what do you plan to do" I told him "I'll focus on locating the Kings Artifacts you guys needn't worry about finding them" I walked to the portal then I said "Nemuri Amelia Ruby and Chihiro stay here with David Shiba and Gerald in order to keep the base safe" Nemuri agreed to do so **I'd rather not put my allies in danger especially not Nemuri Amelia Ruby and Chihiro** I then went through the portal taking me to Geneva Switzerland where the Kings Trounce is **be safe everyone.**


	78. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Elefthería now formed and becoming the official resistance movement against Odium Junpei and the others waste no time at all getting to work with Junpei seeking the Kings Artifacts in order to widen his fighting capabilities however as his search goes on Junpei learns more about his predecessors leaving him questioning if he'll become someone greater than them or if history will repeat itself yet again.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

After I got through the portal I walked on to go search for the Kings Trounce **based on Shiba's scanner the Kings Trounce and Kings Armour are relatively close by so my guess is wherever they are they're together** I kept on walking although I made sure to remain out of sight to prevent any ordinary Humans seeing me **let's go** just then I saw an old castle looking area **that's where they're being kept** I headed there meanwhile Fafnir told me _**[Junpei I understand that leading Elefthería might be a bit more than your used to however I have a great deal of confidence in you]**_ I nodded saying "I'll try to live up to the confidence you have in me Fafnir" he then said **_[and I'm sorry for telling you about the other Kings Artifacts I didn't think they were essential at the time and I didn't want you to waste time going for weapons that wouldn't be useful to you]_** I remarked "in all fairness to you I'm not exactly known for being big on sharing secrets so I understand Fafnir" **I don't want us to be against eachother Fafnir he's someone I consider a close friend I genuinely like talking to him and learning from him** just then I arrived at the castle then I started to sneak around in order to locate the Kings Trounce and Kings Chakrams.

Just as I got into the main building however I sensed someone **what's going on** I sniffed around a little then the Elefthería logos on my shoulders glowed acting as two torches **ok seriously what can't this armour do** I walked on then I had to evade a large boulder that got thrown at me **who the heck as the strength to throw something like that it's huge** I dodged another boulder then someone leapt down at me **what the heck** the moment they landed the male who threw the boulders slammed their fists into their chest **what the heck** he then demanded "DO YOU PLAN TO INVADE MY HOME AGAIN INVADER" I looked at him saying "I don't plan to invade anywhere I'm looking for something a hammer and a set of Chakrams I'm the Golden King and they're Kings Artifacts" that for some reason calmed them down **huh** I finally got a good look at the person before me who's a tall man with short spiky black hair and heterochromatic eyes his left eye being green and his right eye being amber alongside an extremely muscular build, he's wearing a grey sleeveless jacket alongside a white t-shirt finished with combat jeans and boots uniquely his skins an unhealthy colour looking pale white if not borderline grey **what is he** Fafnir said _**[Franky I haven't seen you in a while]**_ the man called Franky seemed to relax.

When he relaxed he said "Fafnir it's good to see you" I looked at my right hand then Fafnir said **_[Junpei meet Franky or as he's known to those who've read stories of him Frankenstein's Monster]_** I looked at Franky then my Gauntlet then back again at Franky **wait that's Frankenstein's Monster ok now all I've gotta see is a Wendigo the loch Ness monster the aliens from Roswell and a few more and I've literally seen the wonders of the world** Franky said "forgive me for attacking your host Fafnir if I had known it was you I would have come forward nicely" Fafnir said _**[I know Franky I know, now why don't you explain what you meant by invader]**_ Franky told me "a number of Demon's have been coming by my castle as of late looking to recruit me into a group called Odium" **ah balls** I said "I never introduced myself my name's Junpei Kamijou I'm the current host to Fafnir and the newly appointed Commander of Elefthería" I dispelled my helmet saying "Odium are my enemies" that got Franky's attention.

* * *

When it got his attention he asked "how did you come to make an enemy of them" I explained "the leader of Odium Visored Lucifer is the current host of Vritra which is the short answer the full reason is that Visored's attempting to conquer the Netherworld and every other plain of existence he won't stop till all of it is under his boot heel and doing what he commands my plan is to stop that from happening" Franky took it in then Fafnir told me internally _ **[I apologize if Franky's a little slow on the uptake when he was created he was built to have an insane amount of physical strength which came at the cost of his intelligence he can function normally but his mind is as developed as a teenagers]**_ I nodded then Franky said "they're back" I reapplied my helmet saying **_Kings Pride_** I got my axe ready then I saw a squad of Odium soldiers alongside one of its Lieutenants Scion **he's a war criminal from the last civil War he has a thing for using poison to weaken his foes then going in for the kill when they're weakened significantly** he said "come on you big brute join us wait a minute" he freaked out saying "KILL JUNPEI KAMIJOU" **but none of the reports mentioned he's a coward ah well that's to be expected I guess it someone who practically depends upon poisons to fight.**

Just as he gave that order I said "there's been enough fighting in this castle surrender now before things get ugly" they started firing on me **ah crap baskets** I blocked a number of attacks with the Kings Pride then Franky got out a massive golden mallet that was easily as big as him **is that** Fafnir said _**[that's not the Kings Trounce it's a weapon called Lavenza Franky's go-to weapon of choice it comes with an enormous amount of electrical energy that draws upon the natural electricity in the world around him]**_ I nodded then I said "Franky I don't know how you and Fafnir met and I don't know how you came to be or your life story I'd be a liar and a fraud if I said I did but you seem like a good person so let me help you protect your home" he nodded then he stood at my side **let's go** we charged forward then Franky unleashed a massive amount of lightning at the enemy then I slashed a few of them with the Kings Pride **for someone who's supposed to be a big dumb brute Franky's a force of nature and he's freaking fast as well** I then slammed my fist into an Odium soldier then Franky swung his mallet at them sending them flying into a wall.

Just as he got them he got stabbed by a poisoned claw by Scion **no** however Franky grabbed Scion's arm and threw him into the air then he removes the claw from his body **what the** Fafnir remarked _**[bad idea trying to poison a corpse]**_ I looked at my Gauntlet **actually he has a good point there** Franky got ready to crush Scion till he decided "no" **huh** he put it down then he said "if I killed him I'd just be a Monster that's what Odium want me to be I don't want to be a Monster" **Franky** I slammed my fist into Scion's face knocking him out then I used some Magic to restrain him at which stage I used my phone to say "Shiba I need a Space Gate I managed to capture Scion" it opened then a David came through with a few Netherworld armed forces soldiers who took Scion and the Odium soldiers into custody **Visored's already lost a lieutenant and I'm practically near a set of Kings Artifacts which I'm going to get not bad for my first official mission** Franky say down on a nearby rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- David  
> Race- Cambion (1/2 Demon 1/2 Human)  
> Threat Level- B Class (although in his youth he was a SS Class threat)  
> Age- 1000 years old  
> Birthday- 23rd December  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'7 or 170 cm  
> Weight- 72 kg or 159 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white temples   
> Eye colour- Light green   
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Sacred Treasure- Marionette   
> Fun facts- He uses his Sacred Treasure to fix damage to clothing, despite what other people think he wholeheartedly supports Lavinia's relationship with Junpei, on days off he likes going for walks on the beach, Gerald looks up to him as a Father due to how much David's done for him (likewise David cares for Gerald as his own son), he encountered Violator years prior however it's unknown what their current relationship is (although it can be presumed to be hostile) and he is extremely athletic despite his old age.


	79. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing I want to mention about Junpei in the Affiliations section of his introduction chapter I missed out a few groups and people he's going to join, sorry for that mishap it was undeniably my fault but I thought I'd let everyone know to avoid any confusion in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I thought I'd quickly explain how Galand has two different Bloodline abilities and ultimately add a little more detail to Bloodline abilities as a whole. In short Galand is what's known as an Omni Skill an extremely rare being capable of using more than one Bloodline ability.
> 
> Usually you see a person can only have one Bloodline ability inherited from either their birth Mother or Father as of for which one they receive it usually depends upon which ability is the stronger of the two however there are a few exceptions to that rule in which one person can get the weaker of the two abilities instead of the stronger one (it's an oddly Mendelian system) however in the case of Omni Skill's they don't follow that rule instead they'll inherit the abilities of both parents even if said abilities don't seem like they should be able to mix on paper (such as Galand with Serenity & Rebound Drive).
> 
> Currently there's only a handful of Omni Skill's in this current universe which is why wherever one is born races go to war just to have a chance at having that kind of power for themselves. In the event an Omni Skill has a child that child will also be an Omni Skill inheriting the Omni Skill parents abilities (alongside whatever Bloodline ability or abilities the other parent has).
> 
> That's why Lucian kept Galand's status as an Omni Skill a secret from Demon society as a whole as he knew that if the knowledge of him having an Omni Skill as his servant became public then the entirety of the Netherworld would harass the Abaddon Clan in the hopes of either taking Galand for themselves or at the very least behaving in a more sycophantic way towards them to earn Lucian's favour.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

When Franky sat down he let out a sigh then he said "yet again I had to fight" **Franky** he looked at me saying "I simply wanted to live in peace where I couldn't hurt people however it seems the reason I was built will always haunt me" **hie voice is really deep yet gravelly unlike Yami who's voice is deep but manly** I sat by him saying "you know Elefthería could use someone with your kind of strength" he looked at me a little bit annoyed till I said "where you would only have to hurt people who do bad things Franky-san with that strength of yours you could be a hero and save lives" he seemed to be processing that idea **his mind might be a little bit slower than most but I see it in him I see the potential to do a lot of great things** I dispelled my helmet saying "I won't force you into anything from what I've gathered that's not something you like however there's a place for you among us" Franky got up then said "but I am a Monster I was only built to be a Monster some would even say a reject" I smiled saying "most of us in Elefthería are rejects but in a way that's what brings us together" **I know some amazing people ones I'll never truly get to thank for the privilege of having met them.**

When I said that Franky walked off saying "I will think on your offer Junpei Kamijou it'll take time" I bowed my head saying "take all the time you need and remember nobody's saying you have to" he nodded saying "as a token of appreciation for aiding me in protecting my castle I will show you the way to the Kings Trounce and Kings Chakrams" **alright** I walked on then Fafnir said _**[he's a good guy when you get to know him]**_ I smiled a bit then I reapplied my helmet **I only met him today but I can tell he's not a Monster he's a living thinking being who deserves to live just as much as anyone else** I then saw a large vault like door then Franky opened it saying "they crashed here several centuries ago at first I didn't know what they were but when I saw the designs for them I assumed they belonged to you Fafnir so I decided to keep them until you would need them" Fafnir said _**[thank you Old friend]**_ I saw the Kings Trounce which is a large hammer that's easily as big as me in my original armour if you count the shaft and the top of it all of which is gold in colour although along the edges it's silver, next to it is two Chakrams that are golden in colour alongside having several Draconic runes engraved upon them **nice** I got a hold of the Kings Trounce then I lifted it up albeit with a slight struggle **this things heavier than it looks** I eventually got a good hold of it then I went for a few swings that created a massive amount of wind pressure **so that's what it does it must use generated wind currents to increase it's speed and by extension the force of each attack that combined with it's size and further power doubling properties make it a powerful weapon of war** I smiled then I put it inside the Exhilaration Rig for safe keeping then I got the Kings Chakrams which I also put away **time to go** I walked on waving at Franky then I used my Magic to ask "Shiba I'm in need of a Space Gate at the next set of coordinates" he opened one for me.

**Grand Canyon, Arizona**

When I got through the next portal I arrived at the Grand Canyon **next on the list is the Kings Shield** I walked on then I asked "hey Fafnir do you have a minute" Fafnir said _ **[you know I do]**_ I asked "why is it you never go on about other hosts aside from Arcadia-sama, Genesis, Nexus, Alidra and Onyx" Fafnir sighed then said _**[Junpei it's a bit of a touchy subject I don't exactly talk about the other ones because I'd far rather forget them]**_ I looked at my gauntlet then he explained _**[not all my hosts were as kind as you are when they gained an immense amount of power]**_ our conversation got cut short as I leapt out the way of some Odium troopers who attempted to fire upon me with numerous blasters and Magical attacks **what're they doing here** I got the _**Kings Blaster**_ ready then I started firing upon them enough that I was putting up a fight.

* * *

Just after I started firing on them I ran ahead driving them back then I leapt from a boulder to fire on them from above while using my rocket thrusters to push myself aside **not bad** I eventually got behind them then I started firing on them more quickly making short work of them then when one of them came at me with a massive axe I grabbed his faced and flung him over my shoulders giving me the chance to fire on his chest then I used the butt of my gun to deal with the other one who attempted to get the jump on me **not half bad if I do say so myself** the troopers who survived ran through a few portals **I get the feeling that there's more going on here than what they're willing to admit** I put my Blaster away then I saw a man in a suit **uh oh I've been made** the man came up.

When he came up he asked "what the hell was that" I explained "those guys are dangerous terrorists" he looked up at me **if this is how Vincent and Gravel feel being as tall as they are then this is freaking awesome** he asked "what's your name kiddo" I told him "my name is Junpei Kamijou the Commander of Elefthería and current Golden King" he didn't seem impressed till I let out my Dragon wings which changed his tune a little as I explained "I'm a Reborn Demon/Dragon Hybrid although I used to be Human" **here we go again** he asked "Demon's you mean they're real" I nodded saying "Angels Demons Dragons Leprechauns Vampires hell even the bogyman is real all of them exist" **according to Fafnir boogymen never go anywhere near his hosts or Vritra's hosts fearing that they'll get burned to a crisp** I asked "what's your name sir" he saluted me saying "Special Agent Dean Penfold of the United States Air Force" **at least he didn't hide anything** Dean is a middle-aged man of average height and build with a black men in black esque suit however his hair is brown and noticeably messy and he wears rectangular frame glasses much like the kind worn by Shiba **he seems like a good man.**

Just as he introduced myself I explained everything I could about the Netherworld and the Supernatural alongside the situation between Odium and Elefthería **I doubt I'll ever get used to my newfound position of authority** he said "now for my next question what are you doing in the Grand Canyon of all places" I explained "I'm searching for the _**Kings Shield**_ an Artifact of great power if I get it I'll use it to prevent Odium from inflicting any more horror upon the world whereas knowing them they'd use it for nothing nice" I dispelled my helmet and face palmed saying "why can't their next scheme involve them making a massive ice cream machine or heck I wouldn't even argue if they made an army of cute robotic killer kittens" that made Dean chuckle a little bit then I asked "back at you Agent Penfold what brings you to the Grand Canyon of all places" he told me "I was tracking some unusual activity which turned out to be those Odium guys" I then said **_Subgrade Victory Shift- Golden Drones_** seven golden Dragon shaped drones appeared that are about the size of a football appeared from my back then I sent them to do some recon around the area.

* * *

Just as they disappeared Fafnir said _**[Junpei we need to talk]**_ I looked at my hand asking "what's up Fafnir" he told me _**[it's actually about Chelsea]**_ I looked on at it then he said _**[I don't know if you've noticed but she's really fond of you and I'm not talking in a friendly way]**_ I asked "what do you mean Fafnir" he told me _**[I mean she likes you in fact based on how she seems to feel around you it's clear it's deeper than that which raises a dilemma your in a relationship with Lavinia]**_ I said "I understand what you're saying, that Chelsea may have a crush on me but my heart belongs to someone else I feel terrible if Chelsea is in love with me and I end up breaking her heart but I don't want to hurt Lavinia either" he went onto say _**[why not have a harem]**_ I got a small surprise then he said _**[not only are you strong Junpei but more importantly you're a sweet guy if anyone deserves to be happy it's you after all you've been through some terrible things]**_ I sighed then I sat there while Dean kept a look out for my drones **does Chelsea really like me I mean sure me and her hang out a lot with one another and I won't lie being with her is great fun but does she really have feelings for me** I shook my head **no matter what Lavinia's my only one besides I've seen how messy a man having multiple lovers can get after that bastard did it to Mom sure Lord Samuel has a harem but at least he's decent enough to admit it to Lady Lucinda although personally I don't want multiple lovers I only want Lavinia Leviathan no one else** just then the drones returned.

Just as my drones returned I brought them back into my armour **ok seems like there's something unusual about 20 klicks Northwest** I relayed that information to Dean then I said "I'd recommend leaving this to me" however he told me "not a chance as strong as you are you're still a kid so I'm coming with you" I sighed **I hate to admit it but I've got no idea of how to navigate this area so having him with me could be useful** I told Dean "alright but I'd recommend staying low these Odium soldiers are more than a nomela Human can handle" Dean nodded then we headed in that direction **wonder if the others are doing ok** I smiled beneath my helmet **I feel sorry for any Odium troop who gets in the way of Lavinia knowing her she's likely beat them to a pulp** I then saw a number of Odium soldiers as I said "I was wrong" Dean looked at me then I said "Odium aren't randomly patrolling this area they're using it as a staging ground for an invasion" **damn it man** I looked at them preparing their siege equipment and various other weapons **I've gotta stop them** I opened a Magic Cricle and pulled out a number of explosives then I asked "Agent Dean if I create a commotion can you plant these" he chuckled then said "a war on two fronts huh not a bad plan" **I can't call for backup right now so I'm improvising right** **now** I got out a slip of paper then I said "this has a Teleportation circle applied to it if this place goes kaboom before I can retrieve you use it and it'll teleport you somewhere you feel safe" Dean nodded saying "good idea having a backup plan" he crouched down to begin sneaking in then I called out **_Kings Eviscerator_** I got my Gattling gun ready then I dived down blasting an Odium soldier then the rest started firing on me saying "IT'S KAMIJOU" I started fighting through the base smashing my way through with ease then I saw a massive reserve of ammunition so I fired upon it **behind me** Catastrophe Awareness went into overdrive then I dodged a firing squads attacks **now** I blasted my way through a large door.

The moment I got through the door I blasted apart the rest of the base then I flew forward saying _**Kings Pride**_ I got my dual bladed sword ready and skidded across the floor then I got behind a large Demonic Beast and stabbed it in the back killing the beast qucikly **now** I pulled my sword out then I separated it into two individual swords allowing me to go toe to toe with some other Odium soldiers using swords **gotta find the Kings Shield when I'm done here** just then however Fafnir said _**[Junpei the Kings Shield is about two doors down from you I can only just sense it]**_ I headed in the direction Fafnir mentioned then I kicked open a door **in there** I saw the Kings Shield inside a containment unit **nice** the shield itself is about a Kite Shield thats at least 1/3 of my height in my armour and like my armour it's made of the same mysterious metal that my armour and weapons are made of however unlike most of my weapons it had a silver edge separating it from the inside of the rest of the shield, along the egdes are several Draconic runes meanwhile on the bottom is a small cannon barrel loosely resembling an old rocket launcher and finally on in the centre is the term _**Fivifuas**_ which in the Dragon language is Fafnir's name **time to make this shield mine** I smashed open the containment unit and pulled the shield out.

* * *

The moment I took a hold of the shield it glowed an ethereal white colour then it latched onto my left arm attacking itself without my consent **how the** just before I could be shot by an Odium soldier the shield opened up forming a barrier around me **oh that is definitely getting used a lot** the barrier disappeared then using the cannon I fired upon the soldier **a gun and a shield in one not bad not bad at all** just as the shield returned to normal I took a deep breath to try and locate Dean **he's getting surrounded** I flew in his direction using my newfound shield to blast a hole in any wall that obstructed my path then I grabbed Dean who triggered the explosives.


	80. On with the hunt

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

The moment I grabbed Dean and fled from the base I took flight into the sky then I watched as the base blew up from a distance **dang it I was hoping the destruction would be contained** I eventually landed in a safe area then I set Dean down on the ground who then asked "will this be Odium's only attempt" I shook my head saying "knowing Visored he's likely planning multiple other invasion attempts however this will send a message to him" **now then** I looked at my new shield then Fafnir said _**[from what I've gathered about from checking the shield over it seems Odium planned to use it's defensive abilities to create a more advanced barrier system]**_ I said "probably best if I keep it to myself then" I looked at the shield which was in it's unreleased state **nice** Dean looked at me asking "so what now" **good point I really should erase his memories but at the same time he did me a solid today so** he told me "today you showed incredible courage and a willingness to protect this planet so allow me to repay you by becoming your ally on the inside" **that could be useful** I said "if you're sure" he suddenly got a call **huh** he panicked then he said "my sister has gone into labour" **ah crud** I asked "which hospital" he got confused then I let the wings of my armour out sending off the idea I had.

**An hour later**

Just after I dropped Dean off at the hospital I took flight and left the area before I could be found **me and him have exchanged numbers so that's good yeah Dean seems like a cool guy** I reached the Stratosphere then I asked "Fafnir where's the next set of coordinates" he told me _**[somewhere in Neliperia so it's back to the Netherworld to find the Kings Launcer]**_ I flew forwards into space **it'll save Shiba some time opening up a Space Gate** I sped up using my shields ability to form a barrier in orser to better handle the heat of re-entry when I got into the Netherworlds atmosphere **according to the books I've read the Netherworld as a planet is invisible to people on Earth because of a powerful Concealment Spell Lucifer used millions of years ago** eventually I arrived in the Netherworld itself and headed for Neliperia **sadly I'm headed into Agares territory this'll be awkward** I kept on flying however my flight path got messed up after a familiar static sound went off in my mind **not this again** I felt the static was even stronger now then the voice said _**"Junpei Kamijou you must find me"**_ I groaned then I sadly crashed through a treeline and into a cliffside **ah man** the voice said again _**"you must find me"**_ I quickly activated my telepathy asking _**"where are you right then if you need help then I'll come find you"**_ the voice suddenly said **_"the last place anyone would think to look"_** as per usual the voice disappeared with the same vision of the battle, the two Demon's in love and that purple Dragon like creature played out in my mind **not this shit again,** I was forced to dispell my helmet since the pain was so intense I had to vomit **damn it** Fafnir asked _**[Junpei what's wrong you've been having moments like this a lot lately]**_ I got up saying "I'm fine relax" **that vision and voice argh damn it man the only days where I haven't been hearing it are days where I enter the Realm of the Kings** **but this is the first time it's been nauseating enough that I vomit** I regained my focus then I took flight again using my rocket thrusters and back mounted jetpack to fly towards my destination.

**An hour or two later, Neliperia**

After a long flight I landed in Neliperia then I walked about with my armour clanking as I walked across the concrete **I only just realised I haven't taken it off yet ah you know what I'll wait a little bit before I exit it** I asked "hey Fafnir we got cut off earlier but what were you going to say" he asked _**[what about]**_ I said "about the past hosts" he sighed then he explained to me _**[in the past other Golden Kings save for the ones I talk about a lot were all the same greedy, power hungry, arrogant and lusting for women or battle or in some cases both]**_ he seemed angered as he said _**[I hate thinking of them because they all left a legacy of blood, ruin and fear upon existence I'm sick of being the instrument of one sad chapter of history after another it's exhausting]**_ I looked at my hand **Fafnir** I let out a low sigh with a deep pain in my breath **who knew I was connected to something so dark and twisted** I kept walking however my head was down in shame **why did the previous Golden Kings have to be so twisted what pushed them down the path of darkness they followed was it an inflated ego, a misguided sense of justice and honour that corrupted them or were they just bad eggs all along am I destined to eventually repeat their mistakes and leave another legacy of blood and fear** I eventually saw the location of the Kings Launcher at the top of a statue of the original Agares **nice try** I snapped my fingere saying _**Cancellation Magic- Magic Disarmament**_ countless Elemental Mines shattered and broke apart one by one as I waited **I'd better finish this treasure hunt of mine fast Lavinia said she wanted to make me dinner tonight oooh I can't wait to try her cooking** eventually Agragor of all people stepped out from behind a nearby stone monument seething with anger and hate **what's he up to wait** I felt a shiver down my back while my mind went into overdrive **did I leave the stove on at home** Agragor marched forward.

* * *

Just as he marched he said "do you have any idea how long it took my to establish those mines" I remarked "I hate to break it to you Agragor but I have Dragon powers now and check it Dragon's have a heightened resistance to Magic and given how sloppy those mines you could have done more damage flicking a match stick at me" Agragor clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth till Fafnir asked him directly _**[speak up descendant of Agares myself and Junpei have important work to be getting on with one of which involves that rocket launcher you took]**_ Agragor said "hand over Lavinia" I glared **he did not push the Lavinia button** I said "and why would I just hand over the woman I love" I crossed my arms although I had to make way for my shield, Agragor told me with his usually creepy and unsettling voice "because she's mine she's just pretending to love you she just doesn't" I walked past him and got the Kings Launcher blatantly ignoring Agragor asking "Fafnir where's the next set of coordinates" he told me _**[that's strange they've vanished]**_ I looked at my right hand **eh** I blinked a few times asking "um is that meant to happen is there an Artifact called the Kings Vanishing Act" Fafnir told me _**[someone's taken them although it's as if they're not in this universe anymore]**_ I like the few civilians watching this exchange were left confused **I'm going to pretend that I understand what he just said** Agragor shouted "PAY ATTENTION TO ME GRUNT" all it took was a simple backhand that was done on instinct rather than conscious thought to send him flying back into a wall while I texted Shiba about the situation.

With the text sent I turned around seeing Agragor was rubbing his slap wound which left a bright red mark on his cheek **oh right Agragor I forgot he's here now then** after putting my phone away I turned around to him then he shouted "YOU DARE DISGRACE MY HONOUR" I renarked "but it's impossible to disgrace something you don't have" Fafnir told me _**[now now Junpei play nice, keep that talk up and before you know it you'll become a copy of Vincent]**_ I just nodded **ok I'll admit** **that was a little cocky of me but oh well what's done is done** before anything happened to it I put the Kings Launcer into the Exhilaration Rig then Agragor tried to charge at me until he was stopped by a much older and more experienced looking man **he's strong not insanely so but definitely strong enough that you can tell he's seen battle** the man said "Agragor what in the name of our ancestor do you think you're playing at" Agragor glared at him like an angry dog saying "unhand me Father" Lord Agares snapped his fingers freezing Agragor in place with an Ice Magic spell then he had a few family servants take him away **what a waste of my time** the man looked at me saying "you must be the famous Junpei Kamijou I've heard so much about" I bowed my head saying "indeed I am Lord Agares, I apologise that we had to meet under these circumstances" he told me "nonsense I can't have my boy causing anymore bother than he already has" he walked closer to me, just as he got a decent distance away he said "it was a shame the marriage contract between Agragor and Lady Lavinia broke down however I understand it was Agragor's own fault for agreeing to the Tourney he should have accepted his loss like a man" I nodded then he got ready to leave **he seems like a chill man** he said "I must be off now, I pray we meet under better circumstances in future Mr Kamijou" I waved him off when he entered a Teleportation circle **now to make up for lost time.**

Just as he left I said _**Kings Launcer**_ I finally had the chance to get a better look at my newest weapon which was a rocket launcher that's barrel is at least a meter inlength with a singular handle and a trigger similar to a pivot style trigger used by modern firearms and like most if not all of the Kings Artifacts it's gold in colour **whoever built these things were clearly ahead of their time ah well better I have them instead of Odium** I put it away again then a man in a suit came towards me saying "Junpei Kamijou I have an invitation for you" **huh** he walked forward then said "Kings Repeaters" the man handed me a letter then he left as qucikly as he appeared **ok what the hell was that** I looked about **I can't even sense him with my telepathy let alone smell him** I kept looking around till suddenly a blocked number on my phone sent me a series of coordinates **let's find out where they are** I felt a bead of sweat fall down my face as I looked at the coordiantes **that's the Junior High I was attending before I came to Akademisk** I said "Shiba I need a Space Gate at these coordinates" I texted him the coordinates then a Space Gate opened up **let's go.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Nipextia, former territory of Clan Orobas**

**Visored's pov**

Myself and my forces had just laid claim to another piece of territory with the arrogant Nobles presiding over this place being lynched by the civilians he once oppressed **it's this kind of tyranny that pushed me down this path to begin with** I walked on to a nearby port while my soldiers handed everything else **when I was a child I had only two things the clothes on my back and my name Visored growing up in the slums of Lilithgan like that was just hell, they're bad enough even for those with lots of money and power but for someone like me I had only one option survive no matter the cost like so many others I went to some despicable lengths to survive those slums till on my sixth birthday I discovered I was the possessor of the Osmois Component then Vritra told me of my heritage to the Original Lucifer finally I had something more to call my own** eventually I got to the edge and watched the sea letting the breeze tickle my face after I dispelled my helmet **for** **years I trained my Sacred Treasure and Twilight power in secret it wasn't an easy task I learned enough about it that I knew how to apply it to battle situations then I learned martial arts and how to fight properly, sadly I couldn't hire or seek out professional tutors so I improvised by watching Tourneys and other public contests involving fighting of any kind and I would take notes of how they moved and fought which I would then teach myself till I found performing their techniques to be as natural as breathing for once I could do more than just run away from a fight I could now stand my ground.**

Just as I looked around several Odium aircrafts landed to deploy more troopers **eventually I moved onto educating myself by talking to Vritra and taking in his wisdom he taught me so many amazing things even now I can't help but be fascinated by what else he knows however as I learned more of the history of creation I noticed a trend that the poor were always the worst off in any major conflict or catastrophe and given how hard life was in the slums of Lilithgan I noticed a frightening trend so I decided I would use my power to make their lives better I would use the Lucifer name for the sake of the people which is why I went directly to the Seven Kings and the current Netherworld government and I gave them my statment I told them how life is in the slums I even went as far as to bring some other people I lived with in the slums in order to further prove my point and in order to make my case more legitimate I used my Twilight power to make sure they knew my power wasn't just a joke** I angrily clenched my fist and let my talon out **but in the end they laughed they just laughed and laughed and laughed until they almost fell from their chairs and many even threw their wine over me, they believed I was the newest jester for their meetings so they threw me out of the building and back into the slums** in my fury I slammed my fist into a wall shattrring it due to my armours sheer density coupled with my own enormous strength **I was left disgraced and abandoned even by the people who's lives I swore I would improve because of the government I was the laughing stock of the Netherworld and on that day it hit me I realised actions will always speak louder than mere words I told myself if they wouldn't listen I would make them listen I would force them to see the decaying world they had created no matter the cost even if it meant making myself into a monster that reigns over other monster's, so I put myself to work more than doubling my training regime and I spent a while gathering allies in the form of Odium's highest ranking members then I infiltrated the Ancient Satan Confederacy waiting for my moment to strike and usurp leadership allowing Odium to grow into a mighter army than it already was** I agnrily glared after reapplying my helmet **I will show those wretched officials who's the real joke no matter the cost** just then I saw something that my soldiers recovered from one of their raids.

The moment they came with the loot one said "my Lord we raided the manor as ordered and found this" he showed a casket then I opened it up showing a large guardless jagged sword that had a deep violet glow **is that what I think it is** Vrirtra said _**[that's Apocrypha Lucifer's personal sword I thought that old trinket got smashed by the original Belphegor knwoing how clumsy the klutz was despite being super lucky]**_ suddenly the sword flung out the casket and into my left hand **I can feel the power and the haterd it holds** Vritra explained _**[once upon a time there was a war in which Lucifer and myself alongside many others took part in]**_ I asked "against who" he went onto say _**[the Architects a race of extraterrestrial beings capable of incomparable feats of power]**_ I said "hold up extraterrestrials as in aliens, little green men ok Vritra when did you get a sense of humour" he remarked _**[I've always had a sense of humour I'll have you know but I digress, during our war against the Architects we suffered innumerable losses to the point where Lucifer forged a sword made out his hatred for the Architects]**_ I looked at it saying "you don't mean" **that's why I feel so much hatred and other negative emotions from the blade to think Grandfather could do such a thing** Vritra went onto say _**[the Architects nearly destroyed this sector of space until you're Grandfather took a stand against them]** _I started to walk away from my soldiers then I asked Vritra "what was Grandfather like I mean outside of battle and offical work" Vritra told me _**[he was soft]**_ I angrily looked at my gauntlet till Vritra elaborated by saying _**[I mean towards those he cared for when he was with those he considered a comrade or friend Lucifer was gentle and caring towards them especially towards Lilith the love of his life and even when with those far weaker than himself he was kind and never bullied them however his voice alone nevermind his actions always showed to them how powerful and awe-inspiring he is, Lucifer was a real man he was kind to his friends and those beneath him but he took no prisoners when someone crossed him or angered him enough]**_ I asked "then why did the Demon's turn out the way they did" he renarked _**[because most Demon's are assholes that's why Lucifer tried to make them better but it was all for naught in the end]**_ I let out a low chuckle **true** just then the Predator Unit arrived.

* * *

Just as they arrived Crackdown told me "my Lord Junpei Kamijou destroyed our staging ground base in the Human world and claimed the Kings Shield as his own" **damn it** Vritra went onto say _**[ever since this morning I've been having a sensation that Fafnir has reclaimed some of the Kings Artifacts]**_ I stood there **I see Junpei is arming himself for war very well** I said "for now have the rest of Odium devert to Directive 6 meanwhile Predator Unit I want each of you to continue training the **Survivors** in the art of _**Essence Union**_ " they bowed their head **Junpei is growing stronger by the minute you know as aggravating as I find him whenever he disrupts my plans and despite me being cautious of his growth rate I have to admit it's an exhilarating feeling having a rival such as him one who pushes me to my absolute limits through even the smallest of clashes I never had a rival growing up so having one now feels invigorating** I thought about the Golden King **I would never tell anyone but Vritra this but despite my desire to kill Junpei a part of me would actually miss him if he died for real only because if he dies I will loose the one man who can truly keep up with me.**

* * *

**Now to Junpei's pov**

**At Kainugata Junior High**

After I got through the portal I dispelled my armour and walked to the entrance **why here of all places** I checked the card again **Carlton Delaval huh** I pulled out my phone and opened up the text message function 

**Me-** Hey Gerald if you have a minute can you research someone for me, their name is Carlton Delaval 

**Shot Glass-** I'll try my best Junpei 

I smiled then I walked on **I have faith in Gerald** I took my wiped my brow **seriously that armour is stuffy as hell that does it I'm never wearing it for hours none stop again nope nope nada never nope not happening** I got to the gate seeing one of my old teachers who said "wait" he said "Junpei little Junpei Kamijou" I nodded then I said "Mr Ishikawa I'm afraid I'm not here for a social call somebody wanted to meet me a Carlton Delaval" he used a walkie talkie saying "he's here" I got let in as Mr Ishikawa said "you'll find him in the Vice-principals office" **take it easy Junpei** I had to take a deep breath then I walked on trying to keep a clear head however everywhere I turned brought back memories about my bad experiences here such as the times I got stuffed in my old locker or the time a bunch of guys blocked up the skink filled it up with water then tried to drown me in it or need I mention all the times I got picked on by the at the time tougher students in Gym Class **I can't do this** the fear started to overtake me enough that it brought me to my knees.

The moment I fell to my knees I sat in-between two vending machines I would often hide between whenever I needed to escape the bullies **I wanna be home** my mind was filled with the happy and amazing memories I've made in the Netherworld then the terrible ones in the Human world **why why why why** my eyes bubbled up a little as I got closer and closer to crying **I have so many people I love and care for in the Netherworld I've made so many amazing friends and I even found the love of my life when I got there, everyday I'm getting stronger and stronger than I ever dreamed I could hell people even see me as a Hero of all the people to say that about they say that about me and to be honest it feels good whenever I save people no matter what's causing them pain or how I know them saving lives makes me feel good inside because using ones power for the sake of others it's decent and kind and above all else it's right those with power should at least try to make the lives of others better how they do it is on them but they should at least try to save a life just one** my eyes drifted to my right hand **I've known deep down that this isn't my power it's Fafnir's I'm just borrowing it the Exhilaration Rig isn't my own I've tried to make it my own but in the end no matter how much good I do with it or how many lives I save the fact remains this gauntlet has taken lives and will continue to take them long after I'm gone but even with that knowledge it doesn't change one thing** I said wearily "I'm lonely" tears practically erupted from my eyes becoming waterfalls as my tears fell to my trousers and onto the floor **even with all the power, knowledge and friends I have I'm alone I've always felt alone always no matter where I am or who I'm with I always feel so alone** just then a photo fell from my pocket the photo was one of me and Lavinia at an amusement park for a date during the summer me and her were holding some treats alongside her having a unicorn face painted onto her cheeks meanwhile I had an Ouroboros dragon painted onto my left cheek **even with her I feel this endless loneliness inside I feel so alone I don't want to be alone** I started to think of the bullies again as I heard a few of my old bullies laughing in my head **they ruined everything all of them all those stinking bullied they took away my confidence, my pride, my happiness and that bastard Junatro he cheated me out my childhood thanks to him banging the Mom's of those boys they took the anger of their parents divorces out on me and he ruined Mom's life as well he poisons everything he touches it's not just him all of Humanity they're just trash all they do is break and bleed Humans are repulsive and self-destructive cretins that never should have crawled from the primordial soup** Fafnir however dragged me into the Realm of the Kings. 

Just as I got in there I noticed I was in a cavern area as Fafnir said _**[I'm not going to sit back and let you suffer in silence anymore Junpei not while I have the power to make life easier for you]**_ I looked at him then he said _**[despite saying otherwise I know you don't truly see the Human race as a right off I know that deep down that nobody cares for Humanity more than you do Junpei Kamijou]**_ I said "Fafnir you deserve a better host" he however asked me _**[why were you disgusted when Visored attempted to help Abranz conquer the Human world, if you truly see Humanity as a write-off and hate them with the exception of your family why did you try to stop him anyone else would have just left him to do his thing but you didn't why]**_ I looked up at him saying "I hate Humans" Arcadia and people who I believe are Genesis, Nexus, Onyx and Alidra then I said "bbb but" Arcadia rolled his hand as if to egg me on then I finally said "but I want to like them" **I finally said it** I looked at Fafnir saying "I want to believe Humans can be something better than they are, I want to prove that even a violent, hypocritical and inexperienced species like them can be something amazing I want to believe in all of them not just a couple of them I want to believe that but" Fafnir knew exactly what I was going to say as he said _**[you're frightened you're faith will end up being for naught]**_ I nodded then I said "yeah" I had to wipe my eyes then he told me _**[once I looked down upon Humanity, to be honest I once saw having a Human being my host as my own personal hell but then I met Arcadia]**_ the man himself did a goofy wave then Fafnir said _**[I saw humans as a violent and idiotic race that weren't worthy of being saved but through my time with Fafnir I saw the very best Humanity had to offer then I saw it again with Genesis, Nexus and Alidra and I saw more with another host one who in the short time I've been with him has proven himself to be courageous, chivalrous, friendly, inspiring and compassionate beyond compare and that host is you]**_ he tapped my chest with his claw like hand.

* * *

When he said that he told me _**[the day I awoke inside of you I saw something in you, I saw a power source so pure and sweet that only you could truly hold onto it and understand it and that power is hope]**_ a light blue flame appeared then he said _**[you are someone who inspired others Junpei even me now it's time for me to inspire you take a stand against this sadness and fight back because that's what Junpei Kamijou does he fights back and stands his ground]**_ I the flame came closer to me then I felt empowered by them **hope** the blue flames suddenly changed form eventually taking the shape of Mom **no wonder it took her shape** the flames smiled then I stood back up leaving the Realm of the Kings **because Mom has always been** **the one who brings me hope when I start to loose it ever since I was born** the moment I came back to reality I marched on to go to the Vice-principals office **I will never give up hope again I may loose faith in others, I might loose faith in the universe someday I might even loose faith in the ones I love but I will never ever loose faith in myself ever again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Quetzalcoatl  
> Race- Dragon  
> Threat Level- Beyond SSS Class (while Quetzalcoatl isn't an Absolute Dragon he is very close to the power of one)  
> Age- Incalculable (the only beings that surpass his age are Ouroboros, Numminex, God, Goddess, all Four Horsemen and the Original)  
> Birthday- None  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 66 kg or 147 lbs  
> Hair colour- Grey  
> Eye colour- Azure blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- He spends most of his time praying to Ouroboros, him and Lucifer used to be drinking buddies, his biggest regret is that Fafnir and Vritra have spent their whole lives fighting, he's based on the Autobot sage Alpha Trion, he has witnessed the birth of countless stars, his favourite food is anything meat based and his favourite pastime nowadays is napping.


	81. Knights of Dremorda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Artifacts arc and next chapter will begin the Culture Festival arc.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

The moment I got to the Vice-principals office I saw a man sitting there who then said "greetings Mr Kamijou" he put out a cigarette then I said "just who are you" Fafnir remarked _**[while you're at it care to explain where the hell you put the other Kings Artifacts they're called my stuff for a reason]**_ the man said "ah a man who's straight to the point I can respect that" he made a small portal appear then he flicked his cigarette bud into it **this guy seems off** the man said "I am Sir Carlton Evsequel Delaval and I come from a group that has a great interest in you" **I can't get a read on this guy I'm even attempting to use my telepathy on him and somehow he's shielding his mind** Carlton smirked a little saying "I would appreciate it if you refrained from using your telepathy on me Mr Kamijou I don't mean anything untoward by calling you here" **how the hell did he know then again if he used a portal he must be a member of a race that can use Magic downside is I can't tell what he is by his scent maybe he's concealing that as well** he snapped his fingers opening a portal saying "with me" **guess I have no choice** I followed him however I could sense Fafnir was on full alert **whatever happens Fafnir thank you for everything you really are one of my best friends.**

**In ???**

After I got through the portal Carlton said "now we can talk in full" just as he said that Mr Morokora and Galand appeared **huh** I looked about and asked "Galand-san what're you doing here and Mr Morokora aren't you supposed to be marking our work" **guys did you turn traitor** Galand however said "I shouldn't have deceived you or any of the others" he bowed his head then he explained "I only came back to Akademisk because of you Junpei" **Galand** I followed them then I saw a large table with 7 chairs each of which had Demonic runes engraved upon them **each chair is named after one of the deadly sins Morokora's has the sin of lust meanwhile Carlton is pride and Galand's chair is that of Greed what's going on I'm getting some real Illuminati vibes from this situation** Galand had a foldable chair appear then he explained "we are members of a long standing order of Knights in fact right now we're all that's left" **wait** my brain went into Detective mode **Demon's + 7 deadly sins + Knights + Secret society can only mean one thing they're cosplayers** I asked "is this cosplaying if so that's cute" Galand face palmed but still thought it was funny given his laughter at my comment meanwhile Mr Morokora kept a straight face and Carlton just sighed although more so because he didn't expect me to say what I did **wait they aren't cosplaying if so then I am in the deepend** just then a Golem wearing a suit of armour that had clearly seen better days came walking in with a numer of ancient scrolls and texts. 

The moment the Golem brought the texts Carlton accepted the box then he set it down on the table saying "we are the Knights of Dremorda an ancient order of Knights dating back to the days of Lucifer" **Knights of Dremorda** I asked "I don't understand who or what are the Knights of Dremorda nevermind that how in the name of the Mao's do I play into this" **as always whenever I discover anything I'm left with a million questions and absolutely no answers** Carlton explained to me "the Knights of Dremorda were formed by Lucifer to protect the Netherworld and any of it's territories answering directly to him and him alone, in their hay day each of the Knights would protect their assinged territory which would oftentimes be the place they currently resided in till their last breath with courage, honour and most of all chivalry" Galand turned a mechanism on the table saying "every age has a legend, every culture has a hero and every race has a symbol even Demon's" the table started to depict a tale of sorts with the mechanisms moving.

* * *

As the mechanisms moved Galand explained "for the Demon's that symbol is still to this day Lucifer the original Demon as well as the most powerful Demon of all his strength, wisdom and compassion" the moment Mr Morokora spoke up to that was the moment everything changed how exactly though I doubt I could ever truly comprehend as he said "in his own unique way" **wait** I finally connected the dots to Mr Morokora **it bugs me that a simple teacher would have a place among the Knights of Dremorda nevermind that he has an insane amount of influence over the Netherworld even if he almost never exerts said influence and given how cautious Arcadia is of him** I got my blaster ready **I hope I'm right about this** I pulled out my blaster and fired on Mr Morokora several times till he held his hand up saying _**Open**_ he created a small hole in the air that looked like it was made of a mysterious black liquid that completely absorbed my blasters attack **that's Latia's Bloodline ability the power of the Asmodeus Clan Hole** Mr Morokora smirked then he dispelled the hole as I said "who the hell are you Morokora" he chuckled then I said _**Kings Gaunlet**_ I got ready for battle as the table went into the floor via a hidden entrance much to Carlton's annoyance **sorry** I said "I'm sorry about this Carlton-san" Mr Morokora swept his hair back and he casted a Spell to make the black bags under his eyes disappear giving off a more sophisticated look than usual as he said "oh Junpei out of everyone I've ever worked with I always had a feeling you would put the pieces together what else can be expected of the Golden King" **who are you** Fafnir growled deeply saying _**[Asmodeus]**_ I looked at my gaunlet then I looked at Morokora **did he just say what I think he did** Morokora now revealed to be Asmodeus said "it's been a while Fafnir since we spoke" he had a confident smirk on his face **so this whole time I was a student of one of the original Archdemons you know what I'm not even surprised at this stage so much has happened to me few things can surprise me.**

Asmodeus explained "just know I didn't lie to you exclusively Junpei I've been lying since the War ended" **jeez how old is he** I asked "but why" he explained "to put it simply when the war ended I was the only remaining Archdemon which meant all the power and control of the Netherworld should have gone to me but truth be told I couldn't give a crap about doing that so I faked my death, went into hiding and watched as Santiago took charge in all fairness to the rugrat he hasn't done a half bad job" **damn it** he took a deep breath then said "I promise I shall tell you everything you wish to know but for now let's put down the gun, dispell that gaunlet and calm down ok the reconvening of the Knights of Dremorda has me in yhe best mood I've been in since Genghis Khan so I would rather not ruin it ok Kid" **he's still our grump of teacher but to be honest I wouldn't have him any other way** I dispelled the Exhilaration Rig and put my blaster down then the table reappeared **ok back to business** I sat down as did Galand and Carlton who seemed in a better mood now that the tension between myself and Asmodeus was disappearing **better ask what he did to upset Fafnir the big guy doesn't exactly like talking about it.**

As Galand resumed his tale he carried on by saying "as I was saying Lucifer was the most powerful Demon of all his strength, wisdom and compassion all serving as a pinnacle for what Demon's should be however many remember him as a ruthless tyrant" **Lucifer** Galand explained "I don't know what went wrong but inspite of those who feared him he still made a vow to protect the Netherworld and it's territories to do this he formed an order of Knights which were named the Knights of Dremorda, the name stems from the former capital of the Netherworld which is now known in modern Netherworld society as Disritan" **wait that's the center of the Leviathan Clans territory so you mean to tell me that Lavinia will one day own Lucifer's old backyard yeah better not tell her that otherwise we'll never hear the end of it** Galand explained "the Order eventually garnered thousands of Knights but in the beginning it only had 6" he suddenly displayed a numer of names in the ancient Demon language **the names are Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor wait why is there only six Knights but seven chairs** Arcadia suddenly chimed in saying _**"awkward"**_ he chuckled a bit **don't tell me that this clown was the seventh Knight oh sweet Satan you've gotta be kidding me** Asmodeus explained "among them only one wasn't a Demon, he was a Human a boy who started out as a humble sage but in time grew to become the greatest champion of Humanity representing the very best Humanity had to offer and that mans name was Arcadia Prinetus the man who became Lucifer's most trusted warrior and one of his closest friends" Asmodeus tapped another part of the table then he explained "with Arcadia's influence the Knights of Dremorda went from only looking out for Demon kind to looking out for Humanity as well protecting them, guiding them and providing them with wisdom for Lucifer believed that someday they would all become like Arcadia a race of honour, a race of courage but above all a race of compassion" I looked around **what happened to them.**

* * *

I asked "why do I get the feeling things didn't go according to plan" Asmodeus held his head down in shame and anger saying "there was a war one between our kind and an extraterrestrial race known as the Architects a race of near Godlike power, they attnepted to destroy this sector of space and during the war Lucifer grew to hate them enough that he created the blade _**Apocrypha**_ using that sword Lucifer wasn't the same rather than being the heroic Knight of legend I grew to admire hw became ferocious, cynical and ultimately abandoned his honour" **no** Asmodeus explained "during the First Netherworld War that followed the defeat of the Architects several 100 years later Lucifer sealed Lilith his wife away to protect her but one day he died" **Lucifer** Arcadia told me _**"I don't know how Lucifer died but I wish I'd been there for him I should have been there to protect him I tried to support him we all did in the aftermath of the Architects attack but Luce wasn't the same he regained his compassion because of Lilith but his spirit was clearly broken"**_ Asmodeus said "Arcadia it's not your fault, you were just like the rest of us worried about your friend and you more than any of us tried to be there for him he never told you many times but Lucifer deeply cherished his connection to you" **you know hearing about Lucifer like this makes me wonder if Visored is really his grandson knowing how Visored is kind of a douche if I'm putting it mildly** the table kept moving showing parts of Demon history **just how much did the Demon's get wrong about their own history their own identity for crying out loud how many atrocities could have been avoided if they knew their true history, maybe this is why the ideal world Arcadia created fell apart because nobody wanted to make it apparent what the world was like** just then I looked up.

When I looked up I asked "I still don't see how I play into this nevermind that how does Galand-san play into this" Carlton got himself a bourbon then he explained "Sir Galand here was recruited into the order by Asmodeus about half a month after he became a Demon, we believed he would make a useful addition due to his status as an Omni Skill and his connection to Sir Percival would mean he already had plenty of training in combat" **fair point** I looked at Galand **he's considered the trump card of Elefthería due to his incredible skill with a sword and because he's an Omni Skill so I think they made a good choice getting Galand on their side** the man himself said "Lucian doesn't know about this so for now can we please keep it on the down low" I nodded then said "whatever you've got to say just tell him to his face now onto my other question" Galand turned another mechanism **whoever designed this table must have had their work cut out for them mind you I have to admit it's one snazzy table** with the mechanism turned Galand explained "a few months prior to Lucifer's demise he spoke of another Golden King one who would become one who'd one day surpass Arcadia, one who would be a champion of compassion and a true King so he made it the final directive of the Knights of Dremorda to find this person and train them to become the King they were destined to be" **I really don't like where this is going I'm getting a lot of red flags here** Carlton told me "this Legendry King's name according to Lucifer's prophecy is named Junpei Kamijou" **me.**

Just as he said that he let out a scroll which had an image of my face **how can I be a prophesied King of legend I wasn't even close to being Lucifer's age heck the Demon's have been around since the time of Adam and Eve and Lucifer was around way before then so how nevermind why would he know about me even Quetzalcoatl didn't know about me till I actually met him and that guy is extremely good at seeing into the future with Magic ah damn it now I'm even more confused hell if it weren't for me having a Dragon living in my right hand I'd just assume that these guys are in fact cosplayers because this sounds like something you'd find in a comic book** I observed the image of me then Carlton said "you are the prophesied King of legend Lucifer spoke off" Arcadia explained _**"yeah Junpei remember when you cleared the first Kings Trial do you remember what I said"**_ it suddenly hit me then I repeated "you said that someday I would be all that stands between the extinction of the universe and a great threat" **don't tell me** Arcadia explained _**"the great threat I spoke off is Numminex the only being myself and my fellow Knights couldn't defeat"**_ Asmodeus seemed angered yet also sad **who knows how much he's been through to be honest I can actually understand a little better now why he's such a cynic** Carlton then pushed a button showing this whole time we were in outer space **what the.**

* * *

Just as we saw that Carlton explained "once the Knights of Dremorda consisted of thousands of Knights with 7 Knights acting as the supreme commanders of the group leading them on various missions some of which took them to distant stars that requested aid" **hang on** I asked "ok lemme get this straight Lucifer and by extension the Demon race had ships capable of intergalactic travel and who knows what else if this ships anything to go by and yet Demon's in modern times have barely got the hang of a cellphone, pardon my French but what the fuck" he chuckled lightly then he explained "to be quite honest with you I have no explanation or excuse for why that's the case in fact I myself have wondered that on occasions" **Shiba would have a field day with this ship** Carlton, Asmodeus and Galand circled around me then they each drew a sword, Galand drew _**Innocentius**_ meanwhile Carlton held a sword that seemed to originate from the Middle ages and Asmodeus drew a sword with a semicircular guard which had Demonic runes engraved upon it and the blade itself **um** Carlton and the rest of them aimed their swords at me as Carlton explained "as the Seat of Pride among the Knights of Dremorda I Carlton Evsequel Delaval ask you Junpei Kamijou do you pledge allegiance to the Knights of Dremorda, do you vow to protect the Netherworld and it's territories with honour, with courage and with chivalry even when the odds are against you" I told him "I do" **I assume that's what he wanted to hear** Asmodeus asked "do you vow to always fight the good fight even when the wolrd is your enemy" I told him "you know I already do" **this feels almost surreal** finally Galand asked "and do you vow to never look down upon those weaker than yourself and treat all beings as your equal" **moment of truth** I told him with a voice full of conviction "I do" all three men put tip of their blade near me then then raised their swords into the air.

The moment their swords raised all three men stood calmly by holding them in front of then Asmodeus and Galand knelt down then Asmodeus said "you need to kneel for this part" I did so then Carlton did a movement similar to how people are knighted saying "by my Honour as the Seat of Pride I name thee Sir Junpei now arise" I got up **that was almost too easy hey wait a minute** I asked "what about the Kings Artifacts" **I got so caught up in this Knights of Dremorda business that I forgot all about that ah man** Galand said "huh them oh they're right there" he pointed to a pile of all remaining Artifacts however Fafnir said _**[as of now only the Kings Saber is unaccounted for]**_ I said "for now let's be happy Odium didn't get them" I retrieved them **gotcha** I smiled as I put each of them in the Exhilaration Rig **ok why does the Kings Armour look so small it's a golden plate I'd better check that out later** Carlton said "as of now you are a Knight of Dremorda however you won't be granted a seat quite yet" **huh** Asmodeus explained "it's nothing against you the standard protocol for someone becoming one of the seats of the Knights of Dremorda is that they work with the group for several Months Galand is an exception due to his Heritage and the fact yhat he managed to beat Carlton in a dual when he first arrived" **to be honest it feels better working to earn my seat among the Knights of Dremorda** Carlton picked up an armband then he handed it to me **so it's a member's band oh well** just then Asmodeus attmepted to strike me.

Just as he attempted to strike me the armband changed shape becoming a longsword which had a silver crossguard and a ball like pommel, the hilt seemed to have somekind of a black leather wrap around it meanwhile the sword had the Sigil of Lucifer engraved onto the guard finally the blade had the Kanji for my name engraved onto it **it's beautiful** I qucikly blocked then Asmodeus explained "the Knights of Dremorda always carried around a **Dremorda Blade** Lucifer specially designed them to be able to change shape into any everyday item for me mine becomes my belt buckle, the blade also acts as a members badge whenever you enter one of the Knights outposts so don't loose it" the sword returned to it's armband look **now to figure out a good excuse for why I'm wearing it** I put it on my arm then I walked through a portal Carlton made **I had a breakdown earlier when I was in the school but it reminded me of something that I nearly forgot due to how well things have been going for me as of late it reminded me I am not invincible it proved to** **me that even I can still be broken and that I am still at war with my own self confidence** the faces of my loved ones flashed in my mind then the portal took my outside of Akademisk at which stage I said _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I took flight to Elefthería's base with many of the citizens of the Netherworld seeing me as I flew **my fight with myself will likely never end however unlike my junior high days I'm not alone anymore I have Lavinia, I have Lucian, I have Chelsea, I have Charles, I have Vincent, I have Nemuri, I have Amelia, I have Chihiro, I have Ruby, I have Mom, I have Dad and I have everyone else that I know and love unlike then I won't be fighting this battle alone there is no shame in leaning on others for support that's the entire reason people created the idea of becoming friends to have people that they can count on without shame or fear** eventually I landed outside of the base seeing eveyone else had returned from their missions **I Junpei Kamijou leader of Elefthería and wielder of the Exhilaration Rig will always fight alongside my friends because when we work together nothing can stand in our way.**

* * *

Just as I got into the base I asked everyone else "how did everyone's tasks go" Charles told me "my group didn't encounter any resistance in Sharota and after a quick call to the Netherworld armed forces Lord Barada has sent a team to secure it before Odium can get it" **good job** Gunha told me "me and Risera found the mysterious activity in Kalaguga mine to be a group of Vampires creating an army of Ghouls but we put a stop to them" **as expected of Gunha he's a reliable man** finally Kichika said "meanwhile we managed to secure a few Insectanoid fossils however a few Odium goons gave us the slip getting away with two of them" **ah damn** I said "hey Kichika-san it was the first day on the job" I looked at everyone else saying "besides overall it was a good result I managed to claim the Kings Artifacts save for the Kings Saber so good work everyone" Shiba smiled **I can't tell them about the Knights of Dremorda yet I'll leave that to Galand for now besides who knows how many of their enemies may be waiting for them to come back until we get more members I won't say anything and if that causes any problems I'll bear the consequences of that choice.**

**Later that night**

After I got a nice long bath at home I went to the kitchen then I threw my arms around Mom and Dad both of who got a surprise from the gesture as Dad asked "um not to say anything mean but what's the meaning of this Junpei" I took a deep breath then I said "I had a breakdown earlier" I exhaled then I said "but I managed to power through it myself" Mom seemed genuinely proud of me then I said "but that incident it reminded me just how lucky I am to have you two in my life not just you two but everyone including Lavinia" the woman herself just arrived from getting dried then I took her hand **my Lavinia** I held her close then I said "I just had to say that to you" Dad smiled brightly then I went to my room with Lavinia **my Lavinia.** Eventually we got to my room then I sat on my bed with her at my side **she is gorgeous** I let her snuggle into me then I played with her hair saying "I've missed this hair" **you know that's the one thing that I'll miss on missions for Elefthería her hair** I started to think through the events of earlier concerning the Knights of Dremorda **why do the Demon's remember Lucifer for being a ruthless conquer and tyrant not a chivalrous and compassionate Knightly figure and how can I be the prophesied King of legend Lucifer spoke off damn it I've got barely any answers** Lavinia rested her head on my chest **come to think of it what happened to Lilith Lucifer's wife nobody explained what happened to her if there's a chance she's alive then where is she ah damn it now I'm even more confused** I asked Lavinia "Lavinia can I ask you something important" she got up reluctantly then said "go ahead" I sat there.

When she got up I asked "if I ever started to turn bad for whatever reason would you be willing to stop me" she told me "I doubt you would turn traitor for now apparent reason but if you did for real become bad I would try to bring you back to the reak you, the kind and gentle Commander who cares deeply for his loved ones" **Lavinia** she had an honest smile on her face then I watched as the moon shone through the window onto her skin giving it an almost Celestial sheen that enhanced her already incredible beauty further and her hair fell freely and looked like it was made of amethyst given how bright and beautiful it looked, at that moment Lavinia cemented the fact that she is the most beautiful woman in the world nay the universe **she's as beautiful as the day I first met her I remember thinking she was the prettiest girl ever and everytime I see her smile, hear her laugh and touch her hair every single time I do even one of those things I fall in love with her all over again and I'll keep on doing that for as long as we live** I let go of her hand then I opened up a Magic Circle and rummaged about it **come on dang it come on come on come on come on come on I really need you.**

* * *

After a few seconds of rummaging about I found what I was looking for then I said _**Rings**_ in my hand came two golden rings with two gems on each one which is violet and the other being red, Lavinia saw them then I said "Lavinia I know this is really sudden and last minute but I want to make a promise to you" I held one of the Rings up saying "I want you to know that my life is yours and that I will always be your Invincible Shield" her cheeks were growing redder then I asked her "Lavinia Catora Hecate Leviathan will you be my Golden Queen" **that was without a doubt the cheesiest thing I have ever said** Lavinia covered her mouth crying tears of pure joy then she told me "Junpei" she moved her hands away saying "of course I'll become your Golden Queen" I slided the ring onto her finger then I said "I understand we can't get officially married till I'm in my 2nd year but this is my way of promising myself to you" Lavinia smiled and blushed looking down at me with teary but still fulfilled eyes **Lavinia** she suddenly grabbed one of my blankets and opened up a portal **Lavinia what's happening** she took me through it then I saw we had arrived in the Start meadow the same place me and her had our first date **this brings back memories very good memories** Lavinia walked bare foot to the lakes edge with me following her seeing the moon out in full.

Just as we got there Lavinia said "I know we can't officially married till you're a 2nd Year student but I say to hell with that" **huh Lavinia are you changing your mind** she said "let's just make it something for us both ok just you and me together like always" **wait a minute** I finally realised what she means asking "Lavinia do you mean you want to tie the knot here and now" she nodded **Lavinia,** her reaction was "you said that the ring was your way of promising yourself to me well this is my way of promising myself to you Junpei Kamijou" **Lavinia** I took a hold of her hand then she threw the blanket over herself making it appear as a makeshift wedding veil **she's beautiful** at that moment I got to her side then without a moment's hesitation I kissed her, I got straight in and I kissed her like I've never kissed her before giving her one that her body would remember for the rest of her life and one that would permanently imprint my existence onto her the kind of kiss only married couples could share with eachother, the way we held eachother and stood as equals gave us both the visage of two ancient Celestial beings that share a love which has spaned eons and will live on long after we're both gone from this world **I had a feeling the day I met her that it would be her that I would fall for I prayed and hoped that somehow be it through hard work or a miracle that she would notice me but in the end I didn't need a miracle because Lavinia and me have something special something many people go their whole lives without and I know even when the world is against either of us we will always have eachother to support one another** Lavinia's hands explored my body meanwhile I explored hers picking up parts of her I never knew were there to begin with.

**An hour later**

Just as me and Lavinia got back home after spending a bit of time in the meadow we entered my room then Lavinia asked "Junpei would you have a problem if I acted more like your wife than your girlfriend from now on" I smiled then I pecked her on the forehead saying "of course my Golden Queen" Lavinia's cheeks were still blushing then we headed downstairs for dinner till a holographic projection of my Grunt Pieces which was a small figure of a barbarian appeared around me meanwhile a holographic projection of Lavinia's Sovereign piece appeared which resembled a figure with a crown and a sceptre adorned by a cape **what's happened Lavinia are you ok** the two Pieces merged into one then a mechanical voice said from within us both _**< Evolution Achieved> **_I could feel us both brimming with power beyond anything we've both felt, Lavinia's Demonic power was now at least comparable to that of Santiago if not outright on the level of Nebura with her gaining two additional wings further showing her power and growth meanwhile my Demonic power had reached a level comparable to that of Lucretzia however unlike Lavinia I hadn't gained any additional wings but my Demonic wings did pop out due to the overwhelming physical sensation that the sudden power up caused **so this is an Evolved Relationship** Lavinia looked at herself seeing she'd grown by about 5 cm meanwhile she was also trying to contain her newfound power before it damaged the house or did anything worse **my Lavinia has always been the prettiest and the strongest woman in the Netherworld** Lavinia managed to contain her power then Mom, Dad, Nemuri, Amelia, Chihiro, Ruby, Rani and Chelsea **(both of who were visiting the other girls)** came running up to me and Lavinia.

* * *

I looked at myself and Lavinia then I put my wings away meanwhile I asked "Lavi-chan are you ok" she sat down then Lavinia nodded asking "I could use a glass of water" I got to it meanwhile Dad called Santiago **I want Lavinia to be safe** I couldn't help but think of our unofficial wedding earlier till I envisioned Lavinia in an actual wedding dress **someday I'll make her my wife for real** I managed to get the water then Lavinia drank it fairly quickly so when she was done I got her another drink **Lavinia** eventually she pulled herself up then her body became surrounded by water then her skin suddenly looked even more renewed **what the** she said "it's an ability that comes from my _**Empire of the Deep**_ agility known as _**Hydro Regeneration**_ so long as I'm in contact with a source of any kind of liquid or even better if I drink a liquid based substance then my body can heal from virtually any injury, sadly my preexisting body fluids don't count" **so lemme get this straight my Queen can heal from virutally any injury by getting wet ok if Ren or any of my friends hear about that I know they'll make loads of sex jokes about it man I know some real weirdos,** I however was just happy Lavinia is happy and in good condition **my Golden Queen.**

Just as she got up Santiago, Lord Samuel and Lady Lucinda teleported in via a Teleportation Circle then Santiago asked "is Lavinia ok" I told him "she's fine now" he let out an audible phew, Lavinia let all of her wings out with them both making a number of wind currents when she did so **she looks like a dark Goddess with those wings and let's just say I ain't complaining** Samuel said "your wings" Lavinia explained what happened meanwhile I got myself a can of Cherry Coke from the fridge **come to think it I'd better give Dean and Franky my number in case they need my help with something** Lavinia went onto say "I know that many other Clans will want to recruit Junpei into their family but I refuse to let him go" she threw her arms around me **Lavi-chan** I held Lavinia close making Lucinda and Samuel smile knowing that their daughter was happy **I hope Lavinia is happy around me because I'm always happy around her** Lavinia took a hold of me holding me closer to her body then Dad explained "due to your Evolved Relationship the Growth Limiter that was originally on both Lavinia's Sovereign Piece and Junpei's Grunt Pieces has been removed meaning that whenever Junpei gets stronger Lavinia will also grow stronger with him and vice versa" **wait what** he explained "whenver a Sovereign and a member of their Troupe reach the point of an Evolved Relationship both of them will be a constant source of power and motivation for eachother and as a result both of them make eachother stronger rather than one or the other simply making themselves stronger, that doesn't mean you won't need to train anymore oh no that's still on your to-do lists but now both of you enrich eachother" **so I can make Lavinia stronger** I held Lavinia's hand then Dad went into more detail saying "few Sovereign's have achieved such a state with their Pieces although the dew that have can be considered a near unstoppable team when fighting alongside the Evolved Piece" **you know I'm happy me and Lavinia got to this level.**

**Later on**

After Lavinia and me got a qucik checkup to make sure we're both in healthy condition I got back to my room after having Princess carried Lavinia **it's not easy when your a foot shorter than your partner,** eventually I put her on my bed then Lavinia said "I love you" I couldn't help but smile at her **my Lavinia** in the heat of that moment Lavinia pounced on me and well you can guess what happens next.


	82. Festival Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Kings Artifacts now in his possession and him having reached an Evolved Relationship with Lavinia, Junpei and the rest of Elefthería's lives move ever forward to October with the group fighting back against Odium and enjoying their lives as high-school students but right now joy is in their air as the Akademisk Academy Culture Festival is fast approaching. It's a time for laughter, fun and all-round entertainment for all students regardless of Rank or Race with the added benefit of those who provide the most popular performance in the Festival receiving an increase in Rank.
> 
> While the Outer Class prepare to enjoy their time together as friends and just have fun for once in the shadows lies a long buried secret about the Mammon Clan one which if leaked could potentially threaten to tear the entire Netherworld apart and one that nobody is ready to hear yet.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two months later**

After Elefthería formed myself and the group have been doing whatever we can to fight back against Odium by disrupting their operations, taking down their bases and just putting the pressure on them **too bad eveyone outside the group is convinced we're just a bunch of mercenaries or kids playing dress-up ah well I'm not in this for fame I'm doing this to save lives,** right now though I've just woken up with Lavinia by my side currently her arms were sprawled out over my chest and her hair was all over the place meanwhile she was clearly hogging a lot of the duvet and finally her head was mere centimetres away from my own with her breath tickling my face and blow away a few strands of my hair **daft Demoness** I smiled at her while stroking her hair slowly and comfortingly getting a feel for it **her hair feels really freaking soft it's like I'm touching a cloud** Lavinia started to wake up then I said "morning Sleepyhead" she grumbled inaudibly then she hit my on the chest albeit without that much strength due to her still booting up so to speak **Lavinia is gorgeous** the two of us got up then Lavinia said "five more minutes" I just chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead **she loves forehead kisses the most** I however couldn't stop smiling **ever since we reached an Evolved Relationship with eachother me and Lavinia have only grown closer in fact her, Charles, Vincent, Lucian and Yami have already become my best mission partners for Elefthería** I started to get the winter uniform ready since we're switching back to them as of today **myself, Mio and Charles arranged the group where each member has a partner that assists them on missions my main partner is that of Charles due to his position as the groups Second-in-command however in the event someone's unavailable or for any other reason then it's possible for someone to switch their partner which I've done a few times** eventually Lavinia got herself dressed then I smiled at her brightly. 

**At school**

Myself and the others arrived at school then Lucian said "hey Junpei" I high fived him then I carried on till Vinyard the Magic Professor stood at the gate saying "too all students a Morning assembly is happening please go to the Main Hall with your class" Lavinia said "I've got to go I'll see you later Junpei" I got up then I kissed her **my Golden Queen** she walked off waving at me with a smile on her face **I'm already feeling the effects of LDS which is short for Lavinia Deprivation Syndrome if I get separated from her for too long I'll start to loose my energy and eventually I'll get quite snappy,** me and the rest of the Outer Class walked on while many students stood watching us in awe **the other day I managed to get some research on the Knights of Dremorda done back in the day there were thousands of Knights all working for the Order each one fighting side by side with one another regardless of societal rank, personal beliefs or even individual fighting styles no matter what they would fight to preserve their justice, peace and order but after the War against the Architects alongside the Netherworld civil War which came afterwards many Knights either resigned from their duty or they died in battle now there is only 4 Knights left myself, Galand, Carlton and Asmodeus aka Mr Morokora we are all that's left of the Knights of Dremorda alongside that the only Knight Ship left is the Octane Carlton's personal ship which is currently acting as the base for the Knights left,** Lucian asked me "hey Junpei I've been meaning to ask what's going on with that armband of yours" he gestured to the one that turns into my _**Dremorda Blade**_ I had to lie saying "huh oh it's just an accessory" I rummaged about my pocket showing the badge with the Abaddon Clan symbol on that he gave me months ago then I said "I still have this" he smiled at that however many women were cooing over us both.

**In the Main Hall**

Just as we got to the Hall I sat beside the guys then Dad went onto the stage saying "Good morning everyone" his microphone had a little static however I could see Latia was keeping an eye on me **she does that a lot from what I've seen** Dad eventually got the microphone working then he went onto say "this morning I'm here to announce something that I know many students both new and old look forward to every year" a number of banners appeared as he said "it's time FOR THE AKADEMISK ACADEMY CULTURE FESTIVAL" that got many students in a frenzy of happiness as they started muttering amongst themselves about the things they can do for the Festival and other things till Asmodeus exerted his Demonic power a little to shut them up **even after the Knights of Dremorda got back in business he's still a cynic to be honest I wouldn't want my teacher any other way,** Dad said "which is why it's on each and every one to make this a one to remember all classed have two weeks to prepare for the Festival among anything else associated with it and like evey other year there's the chance for the best performance to receive a Promotion" that was something everyone could get behind **somethings never change** I smiled despite that **but I wouldn't want the Netherworld any other way, the Netherworld the only world who's people let me call it home** just then Dad had another announcement **huh.**

* * *

Just as he got the PowerPoint slides about the Culture Festival down he went onto say "for my next announcement it regards a student who has always been loved and adored, as the Principal of Akademisk Academy I am proud to announce Lavinia Leviathan's promotion to the Rank of Super Demon" **SHE'S WHAT** I got a shock as Charles asked "did she say anything to you" I shook my head saying "this is news to me and it seems to be news to her" Lavinia got up and walked up to the stage although she didn't like the attention she was getting **I mean she is insanely powerful and quite recently she's grown extremely physically strong enough that she can match Kichika in an arm wrestling contest but nobody told her about becoming a Super Demon** Dad went onto say "Lavinia has not only grown into an exceptionally powerful Demon but she has shown courage, compassion and great patience despite all of the events that have occurred these past few months and myself and the other Teachers can't wait to see where she will go from here" a thousand thunderous applauses could be heard as some students cheered for her then I called out "YOU DESERVE THIS LAVI-CHAN" **oh crap** I qucikly covered my head with my blazer when the crowds looked at me.

Just as I covered myself Lucian removed my blazer then Dad asked Lavinia "well Lavinia do you have any words about this momentous achievement, it's not often you someone your age achieves the Rank of Super Demon" Lavinia got the microphone saying "just a few things" she quickly cleared her throat then she said "I want to say thank you to everyone who's stood by my side during the many problems that have been happening as of late both the ones happening to me and to the rest of the world, I won't name them individually because they know who they are however I do want to name one person in particular he's someone really important to me in fact I'd dare say he's irreplaceable to me and that person is someone everyone knows" a spotlight shone on me **ah come on** I noticed Yami was the one controlling then the Yami sitting with us became a puff of smoke showing he was just a duplicate made via Magic **son of a gun** Lavinia said "Junpei as many may or may not know has supported me through countless situations he has been to put it mildly my rock which is why I want to take this chance to say Junpei thank you for everything you've been fantastic" **Lavinia** I smiled a bit then I smiled at her telling her telepathically _**"I don't need to say how much I love you"**_ her reaction was _**"you never have"**_ Lavinia smiled then the spotlight disappeared moving back to her **she's always been the best,** just as it got back to her Lavinia said "and before I give the microphone back to Principal Fordwin I want to say this, to everyone who wants to rise in rank but feels like they don't deserve the Promotion just believe that it's possible and I know any of us can grow stonger a special someone taught me that anyone can be a hero in their lifetime if they have courage in their heart and the will to stand up to those who kick them into the ground" her words resonated with the Lower Class students a lot then she went back to her chair.

* * *

**During afternoon classes**

**Lavinia's pov**

I sat in class listening to a lecture on Social Studies however the people in my class were more interested in my rise in Rank **I'll admit that came as a surprise but I still appreciate it** I toom down some notes meanwhile I started to think about Junpei **I might try on that Safari explorer outfit I bought for Junpei, to be honest I actually enjoy giving him the treats then again I know he certainly likes them** just then however I heard a knock at the window then we turned only to see Junpei in his armour all tangled up in a number of wires while holding some cleaning supplies **how on Earth did he get there** I went up and opened the window as he said "hi Lavi-chan" he chuckled half-heartedly then he explained "so yeah me and the Outer Class got given a free period due to some renovations they're giving our Classroom and I heard the cleaners needed help so we offered to help" I asked "and you ended up looking like an armoured Disco ball how" he told me "so pretty much I activated my armour thinking it's jetpack and my rocket thrusters would save time using wires and abseiling down the walls, so me and Vincent tried to do that but some of the wires that yesterday's cleaning team forgot to pick up got caught on my wings" **hang on Vincent** Ayla asked "um Kamijou where's Carmile" Junpei's body spun around showing Vincent was stuck on his back then he flat out told everyone "you laugh you die" **as moody as ever,** I opened up the window then Junpei used his concealed blades to cut the wires then I caught him pulling him and Vincent into my classroom then Junpei dispelled his armour **I have such a handful for a man don't I.**

**End of the school day**

With Class over me and my friend group went to go meet up with the others **at lunch we had a quick Elefthería meeting in Fordwin's office and Junpei told us that we should keep it business as usual however we should also enjoy the Festival** I smiled thinking about him especially our unofficial wedding **that night was the most Magical night ever and I know Junpei will make the real thing even better** just as I walked I felt my temperature rise and I could hear my blood pumping in my ears meanwhile my body grew weaker then a woman with a soft if not downright motherly voice said _**"Lavinia Leviathan you must save me"**_ I gripped my head groaning in pain then the voice said again _**"if you don't save me then I'll never be found again"** _my mind became flooded with a rapidly moving vision one consisting of a grand battle between Angel's and Demon's then another appeared which seemed to be two Demon's sharing a bed and a tender moment with eachother then I saw a large dark purple shadow that had sinister white eyes and what looked like the wings of a Dragon based on the shape and size that then fought against the man from the vision of the bed, just as I groaned in pain a series of symbols appeared in my mind none of which didn't look like they were of this world or even this universe then I heard someone calling out my name then I saw it was Junpei who came running at top speed to come save me **Junpei** he used his telepathy asking _**"Lavi-chan what's wrong"**_ the voice said again _**"Lavinia Leviathan you must save me"**_ Junpei heard it then he pulled out two slips of paper then he drew a Sigil on either one and slapped one onto my forehead and another onto his own **Junpei** he told me " _ **Telepathic Blockers**_ comes in real handy when you need to keep Odium troops from locating you on a mission" **Junpei.**

Just as Junpei said that I asked "what was that" he sighed then said "I don't know what but I've been going through something similar, I keep hearing this mans voice in my mind I don't know who or what he is but I can't stop it" I held his hand till Shiba asked "Junpei did it happen around about the time you got those symbols" Junpei nodded saying "more or less" Shiba rolled up his left sleeve showing he had drawn a vast array of alien symbols onto his arm in a marker pen then he said "I can understand what they are I just can't make out what they're hinting at" **Shiba** Junpei asked "what is it Shiba" he explained "it's science Junpei not just any old science Alien science I haven't been able to figure out what they are but what I do know is that these symbols are a formula for something" Shiba started sweating **Shiba** just then Junpei got a Telepathic Blocker on Shiba's head saying "I won't leave you to figure this out alone Shiba" **and here we have his greatest weakness yet also his greatest strength Junpei cares deeply for his loved ones and sometimes he cares too much taking on more of a burden for them then what he should hurting himself in the process** Shiba asked "what do you get out of this Junpei" he got Shiba's hand saying "I get to help out my friend" **he's truly a good man** Junpei stood up then we started to head home.

* * *

**Later that day**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After the incident earlier me and Lavinia got to her personal manor to celebrate her promotion to the Rank of Super Demon **this ought to take her mind of what happened if only for today tomorrow though myself, Shiba and the others are going to investigate it fully Gerald is scouring the web for possible cyphers of the language meanwhile Carlton is checking the records of the Knights of Dremorda to see if it's anything they might have come across** I was currently wearing a suit that's dark navy blue in colour with a matching navy blue waistcoat over a white dress shirt, navy blue pants and a light blue necktie alongside that I'd swept my hair back for the party **I look and feel ridiculous sweeping it back** I heard a knock at the door then I said "it's open" Lavinia walked leaving me enamoured at the sight of her **she's beautiful** currently she's wearing a violet ballgown dress with a pair of white satin gloves and a pair of water drop earrings in either ear meanwhile her hair had been done up in a beehive and I noticed that she was wearing the ring I gave her **how can one woman be so beautiful** Lavinia said "I feel like this is too much" I got her hand then I said "this is what you deserve Lavinia for everyone to marvel at your brilliance" I smirked telling her telepathically _**"when this is over we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves so why don't we order a takeaway find a movie on Netflix and snuggle all night long"**_ she really liked the idea till Lavinia told me "by the way Father said there's something he wants to announce at the party but isn't saying what so here's hoping it's nothing bad huh" I crossed my fingers, David entered saying "Lady Lavinia they're waiting for you" we both walked through a portal he made which led us to the Leviathan Family Home in Disritan. 

Just as we got through I saw the others in Elefthería alongside a number of Lavinia's friends from school and family memebers **there was a big party for Lucian's Promotion to Super Demon man that was fun party Blur almost imitated Jesus by trying to run on water only to fall into the water halfway across the lake, meanwhile when we tried to throw one for Yami he attended it for about twenty minutes then went to go train that though was Yami when he was at his worst for being antisocial,** Lord Samuel gestured for me and Lavinia to come to his side then I stood at Lavinia's side **she is so freaking beautiful** Samuel held up a glass saying "everyone thank you for coming especially on such short notice, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate two major events in the Leviathan Clans long history the first of which is my only daughter Lavinia's promotion to a Super Demon, despite her young age Lavinia has proven herself worthy of such a rank and I want to take a chance to express just how proud of her I am" Lavinia seemed ready to cry out of joy about what he was saying **Lavinia** he told her "I am so proud of the woman you have become and the amazing person I know you will in time become it is with great pride that I can say the leadership of the Leviathan Clan is in very safe hands" **she deserves this** Lavinia tightened her hold on my hand then Samuel said "now onto my second announcement, with eveyone gathered here today I am proud to announce my daughter's new Fiancé he is known by many titles but we all know him as Junpei Kamijou" **WHHHAAA OK HOLD UP WHO EVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MARRIAGE I'M STILL A FIRST YEAR DAMN IT COME ON WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING SURE MARRYING LAVINIA SOUNDS AWSOME BUT WHAT THE HECK IS SAMUEL THINKING JUST SAYING THIS WITHOUT WARNING Fafnir I'm gonna need your help** Fafnir brought me into the Realm of the Kings.

Just as I got pulled in I said "HELLLLLPPP" Fafnir was freaking out saying _**[MY NAME IS FAFNIR NOT RELATIONSHIP GUIDEBOOK]**_ Arcadia was freaking out as was Genesis and Onyx with all of us screaming in desperation and confusion then I looked around frantically till Alidra said "ok Junpei take a deep breath" I did so then Arcadia and Onyx did the same **calm calm** Alidra asked me "do you love this lady" I told her "with all my heart" she asked me "and how long do you want to be with her" I told her "forever if she'll have me" she finally said "well go out there and show the world that Lavinia is yours and that nobody else can have her ok" **phew** I said "thanks Alidra-san, you da man" I gave her a goofy smile and a thumbs up then I returned to reality while Alidra calmed down Fafnir **it still wounds my pride just a little knowing that Alidra is way more of a man than all the male Exhilaration Rig hosts combined,** I returned to reality then I saw barely a few seconds had passed then after a quick look about I noticed the others were taking about the news of my engagement to Lavinia **ok Junpei play it cool you got this your a confident man now you aren't a little boy who's ashamed of his own skin your stronger, wiser and better looking than you were before you met Lavinia you have got this I DON'T FREAKING HAVE THIS THAT OR ANYTHING ELSE HELLLLLPPP** Lavinia herself was clearly struggling to accept this news because of how sudden it was.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Lavinia's mind**

**Nobody's pov**

Inside of Lavinia's it took the form of a meeting area for diplomats then a much older and wiser version of Lavinia said "WHAT THE HELL IS FATHER THINKING" a more barbarian looking one said "let's bash his brains in for it" she got a club ready till a more sweet and timid looking version of her childhood self said "bbb but um at least it's with Junpei right" a scientist looking Lavinia said "true but please account for the fact that this is both really sudden news and if you look at our ages we are at no age to be getting married even if you were to remove the possibility of future Odium attacks" a more dommering and almost Queenly version of Lavinia said "we can make him ours for good now mwehehe omph" she got hit on the head by Barbarian Lavinia till the older versjon said "SILENCE" the other Lavinia's stopped then she said "we should be happy it's almost impossible for Demon Clans to allow one of their members to date a Reborn Demon especially if they're next in line to lead the Household" Barbarian Lavinia asked "so what we just do it for the hell of it" the older one said "NO YOU IDIOT we are going to do this because we love Junpei Kamijou dearly it's true this is a messy situation and certainly an unexpected one but not an inescapable one Junpei is a one of a kind catch in fact Junpei is the best man we've all ever known" with that the Council of Lavinia's came into agreement. 

**Back to Junpei's pov**

When Samuel said what be did Lucian raised his glass saying "to Junpei and Big sis Lavinia" everyone else said "to Junpei and Lavinia" they did a quick toast then the party got underway with many of Lavinia's female friends coming to congratulate her on her engagement **well this is gonna go down a charm at school ah well** I had a small drink of champagne then Lucian approached me saying "hey hey not bad Junpei" Yami remarked "and here I thoguht Luci would be the first man among us to get engaged" **I was sorta expecting Gunha to get engaged first yeah I know him and Risera are dating I dunno how long for but it's pretty obvious once you look closely** I had another drink then I said "Dragon perks I can't get drunk easily" I smiled lightly then I looked at the others **you know nights like tonight make me feel like I'm the luckiest boy in the universe** I started laughing and partying with the guys happily meanwhile Lavinia and the girls enjoyed themselves **whether or not I deserve the good things in my life is something you could spend an eternity arguing over but whether I deserve them or not doesn't matter because no matter what I am extremely happy I know so many amazing people, that I've witnessed some amazing things, that I became so incredibly strong and most of all that I got to become a better version of myself I don't know how or why I was given all these great things but whoever or whatever is behind it I am really happy I got them** suddenly a spotlight shone on me then another went to Lavinia as the song While Your Lips Are Still Red by Nightwish began playing then Lucian said "up ya go Ami" he pushed me forwards then the guests cleared the floor for me and Lavinia to have the first dance of the evening, I qucikly and discreetly said to the guys _**"ok I get this is meant to be sweet and don't get me wrong a dance is really romantic but there's a small problem"**_ Lucian asked _**"and that is"**_ I flat out said _**"I've never danced before"**_ the guys Gerald included just deadpanned then Lucian relayed that to the girls with eveyone my age thinking _**"he's doomed"**_ I gulped audibly.

Just as I got Lavinia's hands I said "I don't know if Lucian just said but I can't dance so if I end up stepping on you I am really sorry" Lavinia giggled then told me "I hate to admit it but I'm like an Elephant with rocket powered roller skates on the dance floor" me and Lavinia started to give it a go anyway **ok Junpei think carefully dancing involves a lot of movement especially with the legs more than that it's about conveying emotions I already have that nailed down but how to get my movements right** I suddenly remembered something Li mei told me during my training to fight Agragor earlier this year _**"martial arts and dance aren't as different as people want to believe both involve a lot of movement but more than that both convey deeper emotions, dance conveys passion and pain to an audience meanwhile martial arts conveys the reason that you fight be it you fight for glory, satisfaction or even just because you can so remember that and you'll be able to see martial arts as more than something to slave over it'll become something that conveys your feelings to others"**_ I started to get my movements in good shape well at least they were considered good for someone who's got no prior experience I'm unsure how a professional would rate my abilities but regardless me and Lavinia started to move in perfect synchronisation with eachother.

* * *

Just as we moved everyone could feel the passion and devotion we both feel for eachother then I eventually spun her around **Lavinia** at that moment it felt like the world just disappeared for us both the only thing either one of us cared for was eachother meanwhile the music kept playing then Lavinia put her arms on my shoulders **curse my short size** I heard Fafnir say to me internally _**[you're doing great Junpei keep it up]**_ I nodded then we finished with me putting my right arm around Lavinia's shoulder and my left hand on her thigh **I'm so happy** eveyone started clapping for us meanwhile Mom and Dad were crying comedic amounts of tears **ok remind me who's power involves stealing senses and who's involves liquid manipulation because I think Dad got his power mixed up with a Leviathan's power** Lavinia herself was flattered then I looked at her **me and her are now engaged well it didn't go how I thought it would but considering I have a Dragon living in my right hand, I command a coalition force of Demon's a Vampire and two Vampire Hybrids, two Demigods, a Werewolf and need I mention the mad scientist and Shinobi on my team then you add in the fact that I work for an ancient order of Knights that qas formed by the freaking Devil himself yeah at this stage asking for normal is something I'd need a Magic lamp for.**

**The following day**

After me and the others got to school the next day we got greeted by a horde of students who wanted to know the details of mine and Lavinia's relationship **HOW FREAKING FAST DID THE NEWS SPREAD NEVERMIND THAT HOW** Charles, Yami, Vincent and Ren whistled to try and feign innocence then Lavinia kissed my cheek out of nowhere **eh** many girls and even a few boys were cooing over her display of affection till my usual Mob of Envy arrived **ah sweet Satan** I handed Ruby my bag asking "can you take this to class" she nodded then I gave Lavinia a quick kiss saying "I think they're extra mad today so I might take a bit" **let's rock** I got ready for a brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Latia Asmodeus  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently), Purebred Demon (formerly)  
> Threat Level- S Class  
> Age- 18 (currently)  
> Birthday- 16th May  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'9 or 175 cm  
> Weight- 71 kg or 157 lbs  
> Hair colour- Purple with reddish tips  
> Eye colour- Honey yellow  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- Hole  
> Fun facts- Despite her heritage and the lustful nature of many Asmodeus Clan members Latia isn't that lustful in fact she's quite shy when it comes down to lewd topics, she does indeed have a crush on Junpei because he reminds her of stories she was told as a child about heroic Knights (they weren't stories about the Knights of Dremorda), she's skilled with a number of musical instruments and she's a good singer according to Maria, while she's awful at hand to hand combat she's highly skilled at Magic usage, since the day she was born she's been taught a vast array of business management skills, she has a secret fanclub at school and many men in the Netherworld want to take her as their bride because of her beauty and her families influence.


	83. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So before we begin I thought I'd quickly explain who's the strongest of the Seven Kings, in order of strongest to weakest here's the power scaling for all of them:  
> 1) Nebura Astaroth  
> 2) Santiago Leviathan  
> 3) Corrine Mammon  
> 4) Laxus Dresengal  
> 5) Barada Bael  
> 6) Lucretzia Abaddon  
> 7) Ceasar Beelzebub 
> 
> This includes the amount of Demonic power they have, the skills they have, the weapons they use and the level of training they have. The reason they're not in that order on official records is because when they actually took control of the Netherworld each of them decided to let Santiago have more power because he was both the leader of Team Liberators and the original heir of the Leviathan Clan the highest ranking Clan in the Netherworld (Santiago stepped down from his right to lead the Clan to instead lead the Netherworld) and while Santiago isn't even close to Nebura's level of power Santiago also has much more charisma than the other Kings which led to the civilians liking him more as well.
> 
> So yeah this should give you an indicator as to how powerful Junpei and Lavinia are now (Lavinia's been due a power up for a long time now).

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Lucian's pov**

Me and the others got to one of the Science classrooms since we still can't return to the Outer Classroom **it got hit pretty horrifically during Odium's attack on the school and because of the Outer Classes good work and rapid growth as of late they rewarded us with an upgraded classroom,** I stood at the front saying "ok since I'm the closest thing to a class representative let's take a look at potential ideas for our festivals display" Yami got his phone out and called Junpei then he explained the situation to him till Junpei said over loudspeaker "I'll try and contribute an idea oh hang on some dudes got an axe... ok that's that guy sorted go on" I asked "any suggestions" Lyira raised her hand saying "how about a music display" I wrote that down then I got hit with other suggestions **fairly tame so far let's see we've got a cafe display, a movie theater, a wrestling contest yup so far so good** however Ren being the goofy pervert he is suggested "how about a maid caffe" for that remark Rani karate chopped him on the head then Vincent asked "what about a shooting range" **we were doing so well guys come on** Junpei said over the phone "I was thinking maybe we could do a fundraiser for the victims of Odium's various terrorist attacks not only would it be fun if done right but it would have the give Elefthería more positive press alongside getting our name out there a little" **not a bad idea actually we need all the support we can get I know Junpei isn't saying that just for the sake of making us all famous he's not that kind of man** suddenly he said "wait is that a freaking rocket launcher" we heard an explosion outside then he said "sorry guys gotta go there's a rocket launcher using Ninja also one of ems got a shell on his back for some reason" **why would a Ninja a master of stealth and infiltration need a rocket launcher also is he fighting a Ninja Turtle** Chelsea was looking quite glum **ever since the party last night she's been looking glum it's no wonder I mean even a child could see that she's head over heels for Junpei and has been for a long time and now that he's engaged to Lavinia her chances of being with him have shrunk significantly.**

Just as Junpei hung up Shiba remarked "we can always make do a goofy parade to mock Odium" _**Piñata**_ he summoned a piñata that loosely resembles Visored saying "tada" **we really need to sort out his sleeping schedule** Junpei came back to class saying "you known if my Mob of envy got even half the effort they put into trying to beat me and instead directed it at becoming better versions of themselves it astounds me what they could accomplish" he pulled out a Sai from his shoulder then he casted a healing Spell alongside using Thread Magic to fix his uniform **what is that boy made of,** Junpei sat down in his seat next to Charles then Charles gave him a quick run-through of what we've discussed already **you know I'm happy Junpei has so many friends now to be honest I only asked to get transferred to the Outer Class because I was afraid Junpei would be lonely without me there but because of this class he's really come out of his shell and as one of his closest friends that really makes me happy** Junpei started to think to himself till he suddenly got an idea with his face looking like a light bulb just appeared over his head, just as he got his idea he said "what if we do something nobody expects" **oh** he jotted down his ideas then eventually he said "let's do CROSS DRESSING" **ok no** us guys were all visibly put off by that idea however the girls just smirked comedically looking like how Demon's are depicted in popular culture with them somehow gaining horns and a tail for a bit **oh no oh heck no please no** Ren remarked "well ah I ah WHY DON'T WE ALL DO IT" **I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS.**

**Over to Junpei's pov**

Just as Ren said that Charles asked "is nobody going to address the elephant in the room that is Junpei even suggesting cross dressing" **oh I just knew this would happen** I said "well it just seemed fun that's all, I mean let's be real who else in the school would do that and last I checked that's kinda the Outer Classes shared superpower, that we never do what anyone expects" Lucian was about to protest that point till he stopped then said "actually now that you mention it yeah that is something we've always held over the other Classes" **I didn't even notice that was our shared superpower until the Training Retreat during the summer** I rested my head on the table till I heard a voice in my head **not again man** the commanding but still loving voice I keep hearing said _**"Junpei Kamijou you must find me"**_ I groaned **shut up shut up just shut up** those words kept repeating then eventually I said "sorry guys I've gotta dash" I pretended to need the bathroom then I bolted out the class **whoever you are this is getting really old really fast I don't know if this is a cry for help or if you're just pranking me but I'm growing sick and tired of this man** I felt something pulling me like an invisible force was trying to guide me **better follow it** I decided to follow the path that was being hinted to me.

* * *

After I got outside the main school building I eventually got guided through the pathway **what the hells happening the closer to this guided path I go the more powerful the voice gets so I'm not going insane guess that's the silver lining in this situation** just then however I saw a massive door that was red with golden edges and a number of golden chains sealing it with powerful Magic's aiding them **nope nada not happening I'm off bye bye** the classroom is that of the Dark Lord Classroom the classroom in which Lucifer once taught in the earliest days of Akademisk Academy **this place is off limits hell I'm risking it by standing here better go** I tried to go but some unseen force stopped me leaving me unable to escape not for a lack of trying though **damn it** I relented and stood there, I looked around the door **something is clearly in there and given the nature of the locks on this door it's possibly been inside of here since the doors got locked question is though what do I have to offer that's caused it to bring me here ok Junpei take a deep breath** I did so then after a little bit I exhaled **ok let's think through what I know there's a door that leads to a classroom that's considered hallowed ground by the Demon race as a whole and there's very likely something or someone trapped inside said classroom and it's clear they were locked in there when the doors were closed because those chains are covered with countless Barrier Spells that operate on the 7th Dimensions in other words virtually nothing can get in or out unless the Spells are undone and I can count 1,255,252 on the chains alone nevermind the bricks around the frame and the actual doors themselves and according to most records I've read with both the Knights of Dremorda and the history books at the Academy library the caster for them was Lucifer himself so unless your him there's no way to break them but force but based entirely on the fact that someone or something lured me here they clearly want me to open it up** I simply said "yeah I'm stumped" I could feel Fafnir and the previous Golden Kings all deadpan inside the Exhilaration Rig and I could feel them thinking about how much of a dork I am.

Just then Lavinia, Chelsea and Mio teleported next to me as I said "hey" Lavinia asked with a little hesitation in her voice "Junpei just step away from the door and let's go back to class" I told her "unfortunately I can't " I tried to fly away but I instantly got dragged back to the door **mt guess is if I cracked it open then I'll able to leave** to further prove my point I attempted to teleport via a Magic Circle only to be brought back to my current spot **this is just fan-friggin-tastic** Asmodeus arrived with Galand and Carlton as I asked "yeah Mr Morokora I know you're busy with important work but I could really use your help here, I mean I don't have a sleeping bag on me so I can't camp out here" **this is so embarrassing if the guys saw me like this they'd never let me hear the end of it** sadly all members of Elefthería did show up **oh me and my big mouth** Lucian just smirked then I said "to quote Vincent you laugh you die" Vincent himself just smirked at me **oh this is beyond embarrassing ok let's figure this out** I snapped my fingers making a Magic Circle appear which then analysed the Magic's on the door and chains in more detail **I'm not Shiba but in the past few months I've grown more skilled at Magic and the art of Spell Theory alongside being able to comprehend Magic more easily** eventually the Circle got broken down as I said "alright so there's a myriad of Spells meant to counter Anti-Magic or other forms of Magic Cancellation so that's off the table and the caster placed a number of a shock absorption and reflection Spells onto the doors and chains, man whoever built this door realllllly didn't want it opened" **which** **begs the question what exactly is hidden in here** just then however someone said _**"by my Orders you will let Kamijou go"**_ I got flung into a tree.

Just as I hit said tree I said "huh thanks Mio-san" **what the heck are Netherworld trees made of that thing feels like it's made of steel,** I just pulled myself up then Mio said "Junpei that wasn't me" **eh** I remarked "well it definitely had the same feeling as _**Fantasy Formula**_ and last I checked there's only one Mammon Clan member here" **unless Lady Corrine is here but that felt way too powerful to be one of the Seven Kings last time I felt that kind of power was with oh no** I qucikly leapt up saying _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ my armour enveloped me then I let the blades of the swords I keep hidden inside of either gauntlet out into the open **I can't smell them** Lucian asked "is everything ok Junpei" I told him "I've only felt power like the one in that Fantady Formula once before and that was with Visored" Lucian prepared a number of his spheres meanwhile Charles said _**AB Victory Shift- **Centinela** **de** **Plata****_ just as Charles donned his own armour saying _**Plata **Desintegrador****_ he got his rifle ready then eveyone else got ready **ok they're ready for battle** just then I got jumped by a woman wearing a tight black body suit and a Kitsune mask **what the** just a speeding figure raced by and knocked down Galand, Yami, Ren, Latia, Johann, Lyira and Suzu **what the heck** I said "Blur if you can" he nodded and started tk pursue our speedy assailant meanwhile Kichika cracked her knuckles saying "leave Foxy to me" I nodded then someone spawned a bunch of skeletons **what the flying fuck is happening today.**

* * *

**Over to Kichika's pov**

Just as I cracked my knuckles I gestured for Junpei's attacker to come at me then she dashed forward at near blinding speeds **this is just their raw physical speed I can't feel any Sacred Treasure or Magic increasing it I'll have to be careful about it** I qucikly slammed my fist into her face then I launched some lighting bolts from my hand to drive her back however she kicked them aside **who the heck is she** I leapt forward and entered a battle of raw martial arts with me easily holding my own thanks to my natural strength and skill at combat **I won't lie she's good but I'm better** Junpei started fighting off a larger opponent who was built much like Vincent meanwhile the others clashed against the Skeleton horde **I have to focus on my fight I care for the others greatly but if I slip up even a little then it'll cost me my life** after a few seconds of us clashing with our bodies I got the edge on her then I managed to flip her over and slam her against a wall **she wanted to loose I could tell by her attacks if she really wanted to win she could have snapped my in two like a matchstick before I even realised she was going for me but she held back drastically either she's playing possum or she's got something else in mind either way I need to help the others** T2 qucikly unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts then I saw him assit Junpei **Junpei's so cool** he was effortlessly overpowering the other skeletons using little more than his fists and the blades from his gaunlets show casing his martial arts knowledge and clear strength **to me Junpei's a very reliable man and an extremely kind person alongside being a better leader than he gives himself credit for but unlike many women I don't feel anything romantic on my end he's just a reliable friend of mine and besides Lavinia's the love of his life and they're clearly happy together I'm Kichika the Demigoddess not Kichika the home wrecker,** just then I qucikly provided assistance for Lavinia by using my Photokinesis to back her up meanwhile she used Empire of the Deep and Magic to hold her own **she's a strong woman and quite frankly I'm kinda jealous that she's so naturally talented I'm only so strong because I work my butt off but she's talented as hell ah well Lavinia's still one of my closest friends.**

**Meanwhile with Charles**

**Charles's pov**

Just as we fought off the Skeleton horde I eventually said to everyone "DUCK" **_Eviseración de Plata_ **the gems on the gaunlets of my armour glowed a bright blue colour then I unleashed a beam of energy from either one spinning around and cutting the Skeleton horde down a significant size **there's about 10% of them left alright** Junpei unleashed his fire breath on the remanining Skeletons then I saw our attackers retreat **seriously what's the deal with them** Blur came back then after he said something Junpei explained "Blur just said that the speedster among them carried them off the safety except for the one Kichika-san battled" **whelp** I held my hand out saying _**Chain Magic- Binding Chains**_ I got the woman Kichika fought and binded her with chains saying "I'll leave her for the Netherworld armed forces to deal with her" **that Magic was a type of Magic I've been working on since the Daigan festival to widen my arsenal of abilities** I looked about saying "Lucian take Gunha, Risera, Galand, Yami and Suzu to the southern side of the school and check for any additional attackers that side is filled entirely with construction workers so there's no teachers to protect that area, Blur can you speed around the permitter to find any possible traps they've laid for us meanwhile I'll check the front entrance" Junpei told everyone else "Kiyome, Nemuri and Stella can you guys watch over the prisoner till someone comes to collect her meanwhile anyone not with Lucian fan out and scour the area for other possible assailants I'm going to inspect the skies" he took flight **he's so quick to react to situations like this now it's honestly hard to believe that he's only been a Demon for a few short months,** alongside everyone else I charged ahead to go scout my area and perform the task I set for myself **I need to clear this up quickly so we can get back to the Culture Festival.**

Just as I got to the front entrance I had a look around trying to identify any possible attackers or remaining enemies **Mom's coming to see the Culture Festival with both my brother's and all three of my sisters Dad however well he claims to be busy we all know that's code for he doesn't know nor care about how Demon school Culture Festival's happen he's so predictable now** a few female students were going gaga for me after they'd clearly snuck out of class meanwhile I had to keep my senses alert **there's only one woman for me and her name is Elvitsia Ritaro** while looking at the sky I dispelled my helmet showing my head while everything below my body remained armoured **it's true I am in love with Elvitsia I have been for a long time now but it wasn't until the incident in Vatican City that I realised jusr how deep my feelings for her run I've loved her since the day we met but I've always been such a stupid self-destructive knucklehead that I never realised that the love of my life was right by my side I spent so long thinking I'd never find the one for me when in reality she was always there** I sighed a little as my hair which now falls to my shoulders and has grown noticeably messier in a more cutesy way according to Suzu, blew in the wind which coupled with my body build and my armour made me look like some kind of armoured defender from a fairy tale **I never intended to lead this life a life where I'd be fighting for the survival of an entire species freedom but if it means protecting not just my friends and family but Elvitsia herself then this is a life worth fighting for** sadly someone delivered a kick to my back and pinned me to the floor. 

* * *

Just as I got pinned to the floor that person pressed down so hard that I dropped my rifle and I could feel my armour breaking and bending **damm it** I tried to fight back and struggle till the person stopped me with a simple word that word being **_Sleep_** I started to feel sleepy and tired **no** **Elvitsia must protect Elvitsia I have to protect her from anyone who'd hurt her no I** sadly I fell asleep. 

**Back to Junpei's pov**

Just as I saw Charles get attacked the person who put him to sleep teleported away with my failing to catch them **no** in my fury I roared out "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" the others arrived then I explained what little I saw **whoever took Charles is going tk pay dearly for what they've done this is more than an attack on Elefthería it's an attack on one of my best friends,** Mio got annoyed meanwhile Elvitsia was looking sad till I got to then both saying "Elvitsia-san, Mio-san just know I'm going to get him back no matter what ok" I stood there dispelling my helmet to catch my breath **I should have done more damn it Charles I shouldn't have let you patrol alone but I let my guard down and because of that I've lost you** Shiba used a number of search based Magic's till he eventually found him saying "ah crap" **uh oh** I asked "that doesn't sound good" Shiba told us "I was trying to track Charles via his Elefthería badge after all I did implant a tracker in everyone's in the event something like this happened however Charles's signal is in the _**Dead Zone**_ a dark forbidden space of the Netherworld" **I've only heard stories about the Dead Zone from Santiago and Dad and none of them involve cute robotic killer kittens or anything else that's nice** in my frustration I rubbed my face feeling myself getting annoyed and aggravated.

While I got annoyed Lavinia took my still armoured hand saying "you'll figure something out I know you will" **Lavi-chan** I couldn't help but peck her forehead something Lavinia appreciated a lot **I have the world's best Sovereign and fiancé,** the others were trying to figure out what to do till I heard a familiar set of rocket thrusters headed our way **oh not now man ah jeez Louise you had to come now of all times** Visored landed a short distance away wearing his armour as I sardonically said "oh no Visored" **I realllly don't have time for him today especially not with the Culture Festival still being a concern of ours nevermind the fact that Charles is kidnapped** Visored remarked "at least pretend to be scared Junpei" I trubed to him asking "if you're here for a fight let's get this over with I've got a missing friend to go find and I'm short on time" Visored however dispelled his own helmet saying to me "and as luck would have it I know exactly how to get to where Charles is being held" **he what** the others got on high alert as Lavinia asked me telepathically _**"what should we do Junpei"**_ I told her _**"ee haven't got a whole lot of leads right now the least we can do is hear him out and if I don't like what he says I'll deal with him"**_ she nodded then I asked "alright let's hear it Visored and I'd better like what your trying to sell here" Visored just chuckled with his chuckle and facial expression not even trying to hide how much he was enjoying himself knowing he had us at the disadvantage for a change **damn it I hate this guy so much.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kichika Marius  
> Race- Demigoddess (specifically she's 40% Human 60% God)  
> Threat Level- SS Class  
> Age- 18 (although many people mistaken her for an adult because of her good looks and personality)  
> Birthday- 4th September  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 6 ft or 182 cm  
> Weight- 79 kg or 176 lbs  
> Hair colour- Auburn  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Sacred Treasure- Apex Precip  
> Bloodline ability- None 
> 
> Fun facts- She has been asked out on a date by half the male students of Akademisk since enrolling, she's qucikly become good friends with Lavinia and the other female High Class Demons of the school (she considers Lavinia her best friend), T2 has dubed her the Team Mom of Elefthería given her treatment of the groups other members (especially Gerald and Chihiro), she's based on the DC character Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark, her favourite animal is an elephant, she trains in martial arts and armed combat for 8 hours of the day, Karna VI has no idea how she hasn't had her ponytail used against her in battle, much like Lavinia Kichika seems to have a high metabolism however unlike Lavinia who has bad eating habits Kichika is a "fitness nut" according to T2, similar to Junpei she's good at gardening and her goal in life is to become the strongest Demigoddess of all.


	84. Enemy of my enemy

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

With Visored now before us he stood there and told me "currently Charles is being held prisoner by Jarqies Mammon a distant ancestor of the Mammon family from way back in the days of Lucifer and the Knights of Dremorda" **so much for a SECRET order of Knights huh** Mio was clearly unnerved by the name Jarqies as I told her telepathically _**"I've got your back**_ ** _Mio-san_ "** that seemed to calm her down just slightly but you could tell that if was something she appreciated then Visored carried on saying "Jarqies was a Demon of enormous power enough that in his arrogance he attempted to kill Lucifer and usurp leadership of the Netherworld and it's territories, his _**Fantasy Formula**_ ability was so powerful that he doesn't even need to be near something to affect it unlike Little Miss Mio over there who needs to maintain visual contact with whatever she's attempting to affect" **so that's Mio's weakness** Mio herself angrily looked at Visored **ever since I met her I've been trying and trying to find out the weakness to her Bloodline ability in fact it reached a point where I started to think she just had no weakness but looks like we've found it** Visored's smile only became more snarky and knowing as he kept on speaking knowing that he had us wrapped around his little finger right now **damn it man this isn't our day.**

With his smile having changed Visored carried on saying "which is why for his enormous power and attempted mutiny against Lucifer he was sealed away in the Dark Zone in a place nobody else could find him" I demanded from him "and how pray tell do you know how to navigate that place no maps, charts exist for that region and all compasses don't work in that area" he chuckled then asked "ever wonder where I found Violator" **so that's where he found him** Visored went onto say "years ago in an attempt to gather more power I went to the Dark Zone scouring every inch of it and in doing so I found Odium's own personal Titan but they're a story for another day" **Titan Demon's I've only heard stories about them** Visored started to pace back and forwards to mess with us

_**Explanation-** _

_**Titans are an ancient race of Demon's that were created by Lucifer to be the heavy units of his armies. While a Titans sheer size and physical capabilities make them a force to be reckoned with sadly their intelligence is near nonexistent for most of them due to all their brain power being directed to their physical capabilities.** _

Visored went onto say "back on topic Jarqies wants to use Charles to break the lock on his cage" **huh** I asked "how can Charles unlock the cage he's never even met Jarqies heck Charles forgets his house key like all the damn time" Visored remarked "I never said he needed to use Charles's hands" Visored dispelled the gauntlet of his left hand and made a small incision with his right hand gauntlets claw drawing blood **oh no** I remarked "oh no no no" Fafnir got it as well saying _**[I always knew Charles was stronger than other people of his generation but who'd have thought]**_ Mio and Elvitsia wanted to know more based on their expressions then Fafnir explained **_[Charles is the reincarnation of the Panther God Synabe the Lord of the hunt and Master of battle, he's the entity lurking inside Plata Pantera]_** Yami remarked "that explains his abnormal growth and strength, damn I knew Charles was a tough son of a gun but this is something else" **um what** I asked "who's Synabe and why does he sound important" Fafnir explained _**[Synabe is the Panther God a figure that acts as the manifestation of all warrior spirits, his power was so great even myself and Vritra tag-teaming him didn't stand a chance he's on another level]**_ Vritra groaned as if he'd just been reminded of a particularly bad experience like that one thing you and your friends did as kids which you thought would be cool but when you look back you just cringe at the thought of having done that **really specific I know,** Visored then explained "with Charles's blood and the fact that tonight is a rare Bloodlet moon Jarqies will be set free and he will do Grandfather knows what damage to the Netherworld and maybe even the entire galaxy" **ah damn it I know exactly where this is going and I still hate it.**

I saw as Visored opened a portal saying "with a small but powerful team we can stop Jarqies before he returns but it'll mean going to the Dark Zone" **I know what he's going to say** Visored told us "we must work together to stop this threat to the Netherworld" he walked forward towering over me by a good 11 inches since he's wearing his armour even though I'm in my own armour then he told me "like it or not Junpei I'm your best chance at saving Charles" **I hate to say it but he's right right now he's the only one here who can navigate the Dark Zone nevermind that if Jarqies is even half as powerful as Visored hints he is then we're going to need the power of two Dragon Kings and unfortunately he's the only one within viewing distance let alone punching I mean speaking distance** Shiba demanded from him "and what exactly do you get out of this whole endeavour Visored" his answer was "Jarqies" **knowing that sociopath that's the best answer we're going to get from him** I saw as Visored stood there with his hands behind his back which was held straight and his legs were only a few inches apart maintaining an air of regal militaristic formality despite the more barbaric image his armour has **what makes Visored the Netherworld's greatest villain isn't his raw power or tactical brilliance and it's not even his unyielding willpower either what makes him so dangerous is the fact that unlike the other villains throughout the Netherworld's history who saw themselves as tragic heroes wronged by an unjust world Visored is fully cognizant of** **his madness he knows he is unstable and that what he's doing is not only morally wrong but can and will hurt a lot of people but he just doesn't care to him it's not enough to beat someone with power greater than his own he has to break them, subjugate them and then bend that person and their power to his will hell if we aren't careful this man may one day threaten the entirety of creation** Visored asked me while holding out his hand "so do we have an agreement Junpei, we kill Jarqies and in doing so you get to save your precious second-in-command while I accomplish my objective" I reluctantly took his hand and shook it then I said "very well, right now we're running out of time and options" he smirked till I flat out told him "but for the record I trust you as far as I can throw your Cambion ass" he chuckled telling me "I'd be disappointed if you did suddenly trust me" **I know Visored and I know for a fact the only reason he's even considering let alone actually helping us is because his pride won't allow him to watch the Netherworld be conquered by someone who isn't him.**

* * *

Just as me and Visored shook hands he told us "we can only bring 6 extra people with us since there's a rare type of Monster known as a Chyoga which lurks in the Dark Zone and it's drawn to large groups of people, with a team of 8 myself and Junpei included we should be able to get to Jariqes's lair without attracting attention" **guy knows his stuff** just then Nemuri brought the women Kichika defeated earlier then the woman said "I can help you get into Jarqies's base" Nemuri took off the woman's mask which dispelled an _**Illusion Magic**_ Spell around her head showing she is a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties with long silver hair that was tied into two long thick braids on either side of her head and a third on the back which falls to the midsection of her back and gorgeous golden eyes, her skin has a light natural tan meanwhile her lips were supple yet if you look close enough you could see a small beauty mark on her lower left cheek and in her eyes you could see a pure almost childlike sense of innocence yet a deep burning sorrow that looked like it was too much for her alone to handle **I won't lie she's pretty** even Lavinia was captivated by the woman's beauty nevermind the other men and I could see Visored was blushing just slightly which he tried to hide by reapplying his helmet **see even Visored agrees in his own little way she's pretty** the woman told us "my name is Veronica and I was created by Sir Ranadus to become a mate for Lord Jarqies, if you'll allow me then please I want to stop this madness" suddenly she let out 6 Demon wings with her Demonic power being enough to unnerve Visored a little **I heard rumours about this from Carlton but don't tell me she's what I think she's an Artificial Super Demon** Veronica told us "I was created by Sir Ranadus with a level of power that equals Barada Bael the Scarlet Schemer so I won't hold any of you back" Visored and me looked at each other then back to her as he said to me with his Draconic telepathy _**"I for one believe that we should take the Super Demon with us"**_ I responded with _**"in little time we've known each other that's definitely the smartest thing I've ever heard you say"**_ Visored chuckled a bit although his helmet muffled it a bit.

Just as he chuckled I said "alright Veronica, Mio, T2, Lucian, Galand and Elvitsia come with me and Visored to save Charles, until I get back Yami and Kichika are in-charge make sure that Jarqies and his goons don't try anything funny" Yami gave me a quick salute then said "kick his ass Junpei" I nodded then Visored widened the portal saying "let's go" **hold on Charles I'm coming for you** all 8 of us went through then we arrived in an area which looked like something straight out of a Lovecraftian novel, the plants looked as though they had creatures growing from them which had something growing from then so in other words the growths had something growing on them and that's just the plants nevermind everything else which seemed to be even more disturbing **you know before meeting the others this is how I would have envisioned the Netherworld somewhere that's disturbing and alien to the point of it being inhospitable** Visored led us on through a marshland area using his Talon to slice anything that got in his way to clear a path for us on our journey meanwhile I used the hidden blade in my gauntlet to get anything he missed while providing cover to the others **me and Lavinia were going to do some baking tonight but seems that plans on hold come to think of it I never actually got to try her cooking after the Artifacts incident.**

Just we got through a goof portion of this area Visored qucikly turned around letting out his talon to stab a Monster in the head after it attmepted to get the jump on me **dickhead he's enjoying this** Visored just said in a snarky yet charming manner "don't loose your head" just as we resumed walking I got the _**Kings Blaster**_ out then I shot another Monster in the head before it could get Visored as I told him "don't loose your head" I couldn't help but smirk as I carried on walking however Visored wasn't even close to being angry in fact he seemed more impressed by the way I got my own back on him instead of loosing his temper like usual **the guys got some serious anger management issues.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I've got your attention I wanted to quickly say that much like it's counterpart the Exhilaration Rig the Osmosis Component has many more abilities that haven't been revealed yet, also on a side note Vincent used to be my favourite character in this story but now Visored is.


	85. The Twin Dragon's part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I thought I'd qucikly list the top 5 competitors in the Tourney arena, this list includes Gladiators, Dualists and People who do Team matches like the one Lavinia's Troupe and Agragor's Troupe did and I'll list which of those one's they do:  
> 1) Belion Sabnock (all three)  
> 2) Santiago Leviathan (Dualist and Team matches)  
> 3) Rosenbauer Primus (Dualist)  
> 4) Asangor Agares (Team Matches)  
> (he's Agragor's Father)  
> 5) Nero Spontaus (Dualist and Gladiator)
> 
> As of for why Santiago is 2nd it's simoly because he rarely competes in Tourney's (but it's always a spectacle when he does) however what should be noted is that Santiago has never dropped from the number 2 spot since the day he claimed it, the money raised from his matches are one of many reasons why the Leviathan Clans finances are in excellent condition. 
> 
> Currently Vincent is ranked 823rd however because of his Immortality combined with his battlefield experience he's qucikly rising through the ranks meanwhile Junpei is currently ranked 976th (he's done many Duals and Team matches with Team Lavinia offscreen) however he too is becoming a rising star because of his ever growing power and skillset.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**At Jarqies's base**

After a little bit of traversing a fight with who knows how many wildlife creatures we found Jarqies's base of operations **that does it I am never ever going to a marshland area again after this mess happened** I saw a large door as I asked "Veronica-san have you got the password" Visored spoke up saying "here's your password" he got the talon on his arm ready then he said _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Smash Through**_ Visored created a large mallet like construct around his talon then he slammed it into the door sending it flying through at least 6 walls and making a loud noise **note to self- create a Sub-grade to counter that move** I held my left arm out saying _**Kings Shield**_ over my arm came my shield then I said _**Kings Pride**_ I dashed forward with Visored who said _**Emperors Saber**_ in his hand came a 4 ft long sword that radiated a dark sinister energy with it looking like smoke was coming from it, the hilt was fairly simple but for decorative effect it has a number of chip like things acting as a grip meanwhile the blade itself is serrated near the top on either side of the blade and finally on the very end of the tip was a large crescent moon hook similar to a Konda sword which only proved it was made for one thing and one thing only and that is bloodshed lots and lots of bloodshed **meanwhile I'm nowhere near finding the Kings Saber ah great** Visored swung his blade firing a large energy slash at a few Golems which came to inspect the entrance and the destruction Visored's door stunt left then I watched as Visored charged forward roaring like a man with nothing left to loose as he practically demolished the enemy Golems before him **his fighting style is rough and extremely feral but nobody can deny that he certainly knows what he's doing when in a fight** I qucikly went to assist him saying "LUCIAN TAKE THE OTHERS AND FIND CHARLES WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF FOR YOU ALL" he nodded and went on.

**Nobody's pov**

As Junpei issued his order he qucikly leapt into the fray with Visored at his side as the two young men got surrounded by countless Golems and other Monsters, while many would shudder in fear both Dragon King hosts simply looked at eachother and nodded then in perfect synchronisation they reapplied their respective armours helmets and began fighting the Monsters off in a tag team that was nothing short of a spectacle as both fightters fought with such synchronisation and coordination any onlooker who'd never met the two could be forgiven for thinking that they're siblings not arch-enemies given how well they moved and how they seemed to be able to read eachothers tactics like a book, both men easily destroyed their enemies with a mixute of hand to hand combat mastery, powers and their vast array of weapons proving these weaklings were no match for them **he's far from the strongest but even I must admit Junpei is indeed stronger than others** that's all Visored could think as he briefly watched Junpei fight 6 enemies at once and win then Junpei thought to himself **Visored's an evil, tyrannical and sadistic brute but even I have to acknowledge that he is way more powerful than I could ever dream of being** after a brief pause the two qucikly got overwhelmed again then Visored thrusted his sword towards Junpei who moved his head out of the way allowing Visored to kill a larger Monster behind him then Junpei put the Kings Shield by Visored's lower left abdomen allowing him to use it's cannon on a Monster behind Visored then when they reeled themselves back they got back to back as Visored thought **he's too damned kind for his own good this world eats men like him for breakfast but he knows that better than anyone, he alone knows being kind in this wicked world that being kind is difficult yet that doesn't deter him** Junpei thought **I see it eveytime me and Visored clash he's seen hell we've both been through some bad things I don't know the exact things he went through if I claimed I did I would be a liar but I know for certain that Visored is like me** both of them qucikly butchered some Golems then Junpei's thoughts carried on **like me Visored doesn't let what he went through control him he may be coping with it in a questionable way but I do know that the two of us are going to take back our future's and place in this world with our own two hands** Junpei dispelled his shield then he detached the _**Kings Pride**_ at which stage he sliced a Golem into tiny pieces meanwhile Visored finished another with his own sword then when they finished they turned and nodded then with an all-powerful punch they sent the final one crashing into the wall leaving a noticable mess around them.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

Just as me and Visored finished up those enemies he told me "you know how to fight" I reconnected my blades into their double bladed form then I said "you ain't half bad yourself Visored" the two of us turned around then we went to catch up with the others carrying our respective weapnry in our hands **who'd have thought me and Visored would work so well as a team seems like I'm learning about more than just Jarqies's existence today** eventually I reunited with T2 and the others then T2 said "we've found him Charles is two floors down from here in a Containment Cell" **wait** I saw something on the walls then I dusted it off using my hand till Vritra and Fafnir collectively growled **it can't be how are they here** I eventually pulled a bunch of tarp covering down from the wall then I saw the symbols myself, Lavinia and Shiba have been seeing none stop in our heads **how are those symbols here** Visored got a small scare as he asked "so you've seen them as well" we turned to him as I asked "Fafnir Vritra what haven't you two been telling us" Fafnir told me _**[it doesn't matter we need to save Charles]**_ Vritra said _**[for once I agree with you Fafnir]**_ I stopped then I said "not a chance, Fafnir ever since Shiba saw those symbols in my mind you've been reluctant to talk about anything connected to them nevermind that don't think I haven't noticed you not wanting to bring up the Architects" Fafnir yelled _**[BECAUSE THE LAST TIME AN ARCHITECT CAME TO EARTH I LOST ARCADIA]**_ I looked at my right hand **Fafnir** he said _**[it was a lone Warrior Class Architect who crashed on Earth and when Arcadia fought him he died albeit he took down the Architect]**_ T2 got confused as did everyone but myself and Visored then Mio asked "I'm sorry what's an Architect" Fafnir told her _**[Aliens of near Godlike power that once invaded Earth in an attempt to wipe it out and the entirety of this sector of space, no matter how you see them they're bad news which is exactly why I wanted you to never learn more about them Junpei]**_ Mio examined the symbols.

* * *

While Mio did her examinations Visored said "so this must have been an Architect base, if so not very Alien looking to me" Virtra told him _**[this is an old Architect containment facility in the early days of Lucifer's war against them he wanted his chief scientists to study them in order to know what kind of weaknesses they may or may not have had]**_ we carried on however Mio clearly had a lot on her mind not just with the Architects but with the business involving Jarqies as well till I put my left hand on her head saying "if you need to talk about this I'm here Mio" she nodded and regained her usual confident and regal stance although I could tell through her body language alone she appreciated what I just said **that's the thing to many people forget about Mio it's that Mio is a person everyone sees her as this awe-inspiringly powerful, intelligent and confident woman who always has a plan for everything but like any other person she has bad days and days where things don't go her way we all have them no matter what race, religion or background you have everyone has a day where they feel like their life is falling apart around them** I noticed she blushed slightly till Visored stopped us.

As he stopped us he said "Charles is about ten steps behind us two floors down, I don't know about you Junpei but I can't be bothered to walk" **oh no** I said "Visored I know what you're thinking and I'm going to say Visored no" Visored chuckled then said "Visored yes" _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Detonation**_ he stabbed his talon into the ground and unleashed a blast of raw power which blew it wide open creating a clear way for us to get down then I said "what if it's unsafe and last I checked we never brought a canary or something like that" Visored then told me "correction our canary is 7'1 and currently has a large sword in his hands" **ah come on** Visored pushed my back making me fall two floors down going though the holes he put in the floor then I eventually landed face first **damn it I hate that guy so much** Visored landed safely and swiftly meanwhile the others soon joined us as I said to Visored telepathically _**"you are without a doubt the biggest jerk I have ever met"**_ Visored just chuckled with it being clear he found my torment nothing short of hilarious **somedays I feel like he was born just to menace me not even in an evil Overlord way just by being a damned pest in my life** , Visored helped me up then he said "I've had my fun for now" I nodded then we saw Charles as I said "wait for me buddy" me and Visored went to set him free until Charles's face shot up and his eyes glowed a bright cyan blue clour, then he tore himself free growing and snarling like a beast **Charles** he went straight for me tackling me to the wall as I attmepted to fight back without injuring him **what the hell does Charles drink it's like I'm wrestling with an elephant because of his strength** me and Charles started brawling however he kept growling and snarling like some kind of animal meanwhile he tried to tear away at pieces of my armour after he tore off my left shoulder pad **Charles stop this what's gotten into you** my Gaunlet called out _**Rise**_ I clenched my fist and swung it into his face sending him flying back enough to get him off me but during his launch he managed to grab and tear off a portion of my chest and leg armour.

With Charles off me I managed to get up till Elvitsia begged "Charles please don't do this you're not an animal" hearing Elvitsia's voice must have done something as he stopped then she begged "you're a guy who's tall, dorky, strong and quiet frankly the sweetest boy I've ever met I don't know what Jarqies's goons did but this isn't you" he started calm down enough that he dispelled his helmet then he sighed saying "Elvitsia" **she got our boy back Elvitsia thanks** I helped Charles up with him asking "Junpei your armour" I hekd my arms out saying _**Auto-repair**_ all the pieces of my armour came back to my body reattaching themselves onto my body with it looking as though my armour hadn't been damaged to begin with with Visored just being amused seeing how I had unlocked such an ability **truth be told he didn't need us here I know for a fact we're here for both cannon fodder and something he can laugh at seems Mortus ain't avaliable for him today** Charles got his helmet back on till the base started to shake **ah come on man** it started to move then I saw out a nearby window seeing we were flying **what the hell is happening** everyone got ready for battle.

* * *

With the base moving we got outside the containment facility then I asked "Fafnir any idea what's happening" _**[Vritra never said that Lucifer's containment facilities for Architects were immobile did he]**_ Visored asked me telepathically _**"so your Dragon keeps secrets too huh"**_ I nodded saying _**"it's gotten real old real fast"**_ he seemed to agree with that line till Charles felt something on his arm **uh oh** I turned to Visored asking "you said his blood would free Jarqies, but how much blood are we talking about" Charles realised he'd been hit with a needle while unconscious then Visored said "about a half a litre" **ah damn** the base started moving till something mechanical happened then we started to fall **ah crap,** as we fell I grabbed onto Lucian and Veronica meanwhile Charles got Elvitsia and Mio and Visored held onto Galand meanwhile T2 just laughed at the entire experience almost as if he was a kid on a roller coaster **he really does march to the beat of his own drum** as soon as we crashed I saw the base which was in fact a space craft take flight **no** I held out the Exhilaration Rig then I said _**Kings Ordnance**_ I fired on the ship however it had a series of barriers rendering my attacks pointless **damn it** I slammed my fist into a tree till T2 said "we need to catch him" Fafnir told him _**[those facilities used Dark Matter warp drives there's no catching up to them]**_ Charles was getting his injuries tended to meanwhile I tried to think this situation through **ok what do we know about this mess let's see we know that Jariqes tried to usurp Lucifer's throne and that he was imprisoned for it, we know that Charles's blood was required to break the seal, we know that Jarqies's base is in fact an old Architect containment facility and we know that Jarqies will likely want revenge so think come on Junpei think think think think think think think think if you were Jariqes and if you wanted revenge were would be the most symbolic place to hold said revenge he's been locked up for who knows how long so chances are his knowledge of the current Netherworld is outdated and if he wanted to stick it to Lucifer he'd go to somewhere meaningful to Lucifer which would oh** it hit me **oh no no no no no no** I got my phone out then I said "come on pick up" I called Shiba.

**Meanwhile at Akademisk Academy**

**Lavinia's pov**

Myself and the others patrolled the area till Shiba got a phone call from Junpei **how on Earth is he calling him from the Dark Zone** Shiba put it in loud speaker "Shiba I need you to open a Space Gate for myself and the group I'm with to Disritan" I asked "Junpei why what's so important about it" he told us "Disritan in the Acient days of Lucifee was known as Dremorda the capital city of the entire Netherworld and considering Jarqies wanted to take Lucifer's crown" **oh no** Shiba said "I'm on it but given the interference of the Dark Zone I can't guarantee a precise landing with a Space Gate, best case scenario you'll end up a few miles away worst case scenario is that you and eveyone else will be reduced to atoms and scattered across the universe" **and we use those things frequently shouldn't he have tested them on monkeys or something first** Junpei said "we don't have time for that" Shiba got tk it after hanging up meanwhile all of us moved out however I started thinking about what Junpei said **how did Junpei know about Disritan being called Dremorda once I didn't even know that nobody in the Leviathan Clan does everyone in the Netherworld believes Dremorda was the ancient name for Lilithgan not Disritan** we all took flight as fast as we could meanwhile Mr Morokora informed everyone he could via his phone **come to think of it Junpei's been correcting a lot of mistakes about Netherworld history and culture then there's the fact that him and Galand have been running off to who knows where whenever they have a free chance he doesn't tell me where he goes or what he does then there's that armband of his I don't know where he got it or what's so important about it but he just says that he'll tell me everything someday I want to believe he's not doing anything indecent or unfaithful but it's getting to a point where I'm worried about him** just then we arrived at Disritan then we saw a large spacecraft like thing take flight **no** Yami told us "let's get it" _**Dual**_ _**Greatsword**_ he got two massive Greatswords ready then we all got ready for a fight.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

With the others in Elefthería now aware of the situation I waited for a Space Gate to be opened up **be safe guys** a Gate opened then we all went through **damm** unlike the other times we used the Gate it felt more intense enough that even Visored struggled to bear it **we need to get moving** I did my best to power through it till eventually we got through seeing Jariqes's lair in the distance **not bad** the others got to my side then Visored said "shall we" I nodded then all of us flew ahead seeing Elefthería already fighting off an army of Golems and Monsters as Veronica explained "Lord Ranadus is a disciple of Jarqies who wanted to bring him back however without the blood of a Synabe reincarnation he couldn't possibly bring him back, his Bloodline ability is that of _**Words**_ he can say anything and it becomes reality" **that explains how he managed to take out Charles so easily** just then however I felt a promotion not like my glimpses it was more like a warning from another Time Zone beyond my own with a single message being appearing in my mind in the Dragon language which said _**Septa nes goda,**_ I tridd to focus **in Dragon language Septa nes goda means _"it is retuning"_ what can it mean.**

* * *

The moment I reunited with the others Ren tossed Charles his rifle then I said "Visored with me we'll handle Jariqes ourselves, Daniel I need you, Nemuri, Amelia, Chihiro, Ruby, David and Blur on civilian evacuations the rest of you keep the fighting contained in this area Charles can you lead them there" Charles nodded in affirmation, Lavinia then asked sweetly yet with a strong sense of concern in her voice "Junpei, do you love me" I got to her side and dispelled my helmet to tell her "always, I promise after this is over I'll tell you everything ok I know I've been hiding stuff for a while but that ends today ok Lavi-chan" she nodded then she kissed me as if this was our last night alive **my Lavinia my Golden Queen** eventually we parted then I reapplied my helmet calling out "Elefthería fight on and protect" that single battle cry rallied not just the hearts and minds of the Elefthería members but the Leviathan Clan guards who were here to back us up then me and Visored went to go fight Jarqies with us both smashing our way through his Golem and Monster army **I don't know why I said that but a part of me feels like well I feel more like a leader saying that rather than just a hooligan in a suit of armour** **.**

**Over to Lucian's pov**

When Junpei and Visored charged ahead I stood with my Troupe looking on in awe at Junpei **look at you now Junpei I remember a scared lonely boy who was frightened of the Supernatural and believed he was all alone but now look at you you've become a man who everyone respects and turns to for help you are a paragon that embodies everything Demons, Dragons and Humans can be that being races of pride, compassion and honour, since the day you and I met you've been a friend, confident and someone who I can aspire to be becaue that's what you do Junpei you serve as an example for people who want to become a better version of themselves** I started help the others fight using my Spheres and Magic to back them up then me and Lyira got back to back as I said "Lyira shall we" she nodded then she let out her fairy wings then she held out her hand saying "bow to the Queen" a series of vines from a nearby plant area came out then she started to bind and crush the Golems with them

_**Lyira** _  
_**Bloodline ability- Gaea** _  
_**With this power she has total control over all forms of nature including all plant and animal life. This ability is at it's strongest when she is by the Great Tree of the Fairy Realm and with it Lyira can even hear nature as she describes it meaning that all of nature is an informant to her.** _

she quickly took them down then she said _**Gravity Magic- Vortex**_ she pulled a large number of the Golems into the vortex disposing o them qucikly while Shiba used Magic and Genesis Concept to take them down **myself and Shiba learned a while ago that Genesis Concept doesn't actually create Monsters no that's just the ability it's best known for the true power of it is reality induction in other words anything Shiba wants to be real becomes so because of his Sacred Treasure that's why his Monsters are so life-like when spawned because for all intents and purposes they are real the only thing that makes them different from other Monsters is that these ones are spawned from Shiba's mind so in theory Shiba could possibly do more than just make Monsters he could possibly do even more with such a power** me and Lyira kept on fighting together meanwhile Ren and Rani easily tore through their enemies.

**Now back to Junpei's pov**

Me and Visored tore our way through our enemies then he held his arms in a T-pose and charged for a two enemies which he then pinned to the wall breaking their necks as he did so just because of how he moved his arms **that's a Torgan Guran move** I used my Artkenas understanding to qucikly take out the other enemies in our way with Visored saying "not bad Junpei" he drove his talon into another Golems face then we moved on till we both faced Ranadus who's a man wearing an intricate suit of black armour with a long flowing black cape coming from the back then he said "Junpei Kamijou and Visored Lucifer the hosts of the Dragon Kings Fafnir and Virtra, who'd have thought two clowns would fight me" Ranadus got from his throne then be said "I will return this world to Lord Jarqies who will make the Netherworld a place for Demon's AND I WILL RULE WHAT IS MINE" **oh my Mao does this guys ever shut up** I turned to Visored as he asked me with the most deadpan voice I've ever heard "is this how bored you feel when I do my whole villainous monologue thing" I remarked "your monologues go on and on but at least you don't ramble on about stuff no one wants to hear you just get to the point" Visored told Ranadus "and for the record that cape looks like a poncho, which is an affront to ponchos themselves they're great" **you know now I'm just imagining Visored in his armour and wearing a poncho dhring his days off when he's not trying to kill me because let's be real what does he do with his time aside from try to murder me, conquer the Netherworld or beat up Mortus** the two of us charged forward to settle this fight. 

With me and Visored charging into battle we prepared for a fight till Ranadus blasted us away with a massive amount of fire **I know those flames** eventually I countered them with my Dragon fire as I looked at Ranadus familiar crimson eyes **Chelsea said that her eyes came from her Dad Ramadus unless oh no** I landed on the ground then I asked Visored and our respective Dragon's "Vritra, Fafnir is it possible for someone to have a Bloodline ability implanted into them" Fafnir told me _**[to the best of my knowledge no it's not]**_ Visored however told me "no its possible but from what I understand it's extremely life threatening surgery, during the First Netherworld War that followed the defeat of the Architects several Netherworld scientists attempted to remove the Ability Factor found in those with rare Bloodline abilities in an attempt to implant them into another" **who the hell would think that's a good idea** I focused on Ranadus.


	86. The Twin Dragon's part 2

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

When my eyes focused on Ranadus I said to Visored "it's a longshot but I believe that Ranadus somehow went through the procedure you just spoke of Visored" he looked at Ranadus then he sniffed a bit explaining "that explains why he doesn't seem right, now it's a question of how many has he got" **if such a procedure does exist then who knows how many abilities he's tricked himself out with** Visored then charged for him me as he telepathically told me _**"Junpei I have a plan it's a downright risky but it requires you to do your thing"**_ I nodded then he relayed it to me **that's so crazy it might just work,** the two of us got to work with me quickly slamming my fist into Ranadus's jaw then Visored launched himself into the sky then he got behind him saying _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Severance**_ Visored's talon glowed violet then he slashed him across the back brining a see through ball like thibg out of his body then he said "you were right it seems Junpei, somehow Ranadus implanted Lord Ramadus's _**Wuxing**_ ability" **did he have Chelsea's Dad killed just to take his power** Ranadus however seemed amused by something. 

Ranadus began laughing then he smirked like a deranged maniac at which point he erupted into a fit of laughter which qucikly became a symphony of madness with even Visored being distrubed by the level of insanity Ranadus now showed, the howling madman then looked at us both as he said "Ramadus was my brother but it was always him who got everything, he always got Mummy and Daddies love it was always him who other Demon's respected and he eventually became a fucking Demon Lord he even got a beautiful woman and he had a child BUT HE WAS ALWAYS A BASTARD HE NEVER SHOWED IT BUT HE GOT OFF ON MOCKING ME WHY ELSE WOULD HE DO WHAT HE DID" **not a chance** I slammed my fist into his jaw then he said "but I got the last laugh I told eveyone about his little Fallen lover and I made sure she screamed when she died and wait what're you doing" I threw him against the wall and in a fit of anger I slammed my fist into the wall being inches away from his face **bastard he ruined Chelsea's life because of a stupid grudge match with his Brother you have to be kidding me** I started slamming my fists into him at such blinding speeds you could only see the outlines of my arms alongside my fists striking him with so much force they sounded like bullets being fired from a gun, knocking him all over the place meanwhile Visored helped me smack him around as he too was angered by what he heard **at least Visored has a decent goal in mind all this son of a gun has is a stupid grudge he held against his Brother and because of it he's hurt people not only that he feels nothing for everything he's done wrong at least Visored is decent enough to admit he doesn't care this guy however won't even do that.**

Just as I was finished I threw him against a pillar then Visored held the Emperors Saber over his left shoulder towering over Ranadus who was cowering and grovelling like a kid who's just been told off for the first time as he sat in the corner meanwhile I tried to calm down **I lost my temper back there ok take a deep breath Junpei take a nice deep breath don't loose your temper again you need to focus right breath in then out in and out in and out** I managed to calm down just a little then I qucikly used Ice Magic to freeze over Ranadus's mouth thus preventing him from using his _**Words**_ Bloodline ability **now then** I pushed a few buttons which disabled the Golems meanwhile the arrival of the Seven Kings, Ajax and Carlton put an end to the Monsters that joined us **if only we could have done this without causing mass property damage** Visored dragged Ranadus by his cape meanwhile I said to Lucian, Shiba and Gunha "guys I need you three to find where Jarqies is being held in that station" they got to it until I felt an insane amount of Demonic power rage from within the base **oh no** Visored tossed Ranadus to the side and got ready to fight, the others inciuding the new arrivals qucikly did the same then a man in his late 40's hovered forward using Magic as Vritra said _**[Jarqies]**_ I focused **let's go** I watched as everyone else got ready till Jariqes held his hands out saying _**"By my Orders you will kneel"**_ we got pushed to the floor by a mysterious force which kept us there however all of us did our best to resist. 

* * *

While we got pushed down Visored gritted his teeth saying "incredible truly this guys strong but he clearly didn't get the memo" Visored roared out "VISORED LUCIFER KNEELS TO NOBODY" Visored shot up and started to fight off Jariqes on his own showing his incredible hand to hand combat skills and his raw primal levels of physical strength as he smacked the Mammon ancestor around with Jariqes showing he had little to no skill at hand to hand combat **that's something myself and Lucian noted a while back that most if not all High Class Demon's are too dependent upon their Bloodline abilities or Magic to win fights enough that most of them completely neglect their physical training entirely out of their inate arrogance and pride in their inherited powers** Visored slammed him against a wall then stomped on his back all the while he showed how barbaric he is, the others both in and out of Elefthería watched with an impressed expression as Yami said "his moves are rough and he's clearly self-taught but Visored's no joke, to be honest it's no surprise Junpei struggles against him" Mio asked me "how is he resisting _**Fantasy Formula**_ though is it some kind of power he has" I smirked then I said "no this isn't a superpower or anything like that, Tall Dark and Scaly over there just doesn't know when to give up" **for once I'd better follow Visored's example** I started fighting back as best I could **come on you tiny moron fight back.**

**Over to Visored's pov**

As I fought off Jariqes I overpowered him with my savage strength giving him a hard time **I have fought countless foes during my training days to master the Osmosis Component and when I had to fight to survive on the streets of Lilithgan** I was able to to grab Jarqies's face then I threw him against a wall saying "weak" he tried to fight back but I flicked him away saying "pathetic" **he's a key component in Nefata's experiment so I need him alive** Jariqes tried to attack me with Magic till I stepped on his chest asking with a mocking tone to my voice "how on Earth or the Netherworld you convinced yourself you could stand against my Grandfather I'll never comprehend but either way you've bitten off more than you can chew Jariqes Mammon" Jariqes coughed up blood, just as he did so he said "Lucifer ey I had a feeling your Demonic power was familiar now I understand" Jariqes teleported behind me and said "you must be the last of his bloodline perfect I've been itching to cleanse the universe of his lineage" **what on earth is he rambling on about gee now I get why Junpei rarely wastes time listening to villainous monologues** Junpei got up after breaking free then he said _**Cancellation Magic- Ability Undo**_ he was able to free the others, Junpei then looked at me as he asked "anyone got any bright ideas" he looked around till Santiago stepped forward.

As Santiago got forward he demanded from him "Jariqes Mammon what is your goal" Jariqes told us all "my goal was to make the Netherworld the way it should be, a world where power dictates everything and a world where all that matters is strengh alone unlike the soft hearted weakling Lucifer" Mio asked "but the stories of Lucifer claim he was the ultimate tyrant" that made Jariqes laugh out loud almost as though someone had tried to joke about his name not being his own **what's so funny about my Grandfather's legacy,** Jarqies asked "what in the name of the Mao's have they been teaching you descendant of mine, Lucifer was soft and weak truly he was the most pathetic Demon I'd ever seen he was nice towards Human's of all races why them" **what** Mr Morokora of all people was angered by that then he told him "don't you dare insult Lucifer no I won't stand by while you insult my friend" **his friend** Mr Morokora unleashed 8 Demonic wings alongside an enormous amount of Demonic power that shook the ground around us and sparked terror in the hearts of all around him, even Nebura seemed on alert.

* * *

Just as he did that Mr Morokora said "my name is Asmodeus originator of the Asmodeus Clan, friend to Lucifer and one of the oldest Demon's of all" **ASMODEUS LIVES** all other Demon's before him were in awe and fearful of his power as Asmodeus told us all "Lucifer wasn't the tyrant the stories depicted him as he was a kind, honourable and courageous man who always saw the best in others even when they didn't see it themselves while being a man who could lead with passion and awe-inspiring might" Lavinia stumbled over her words as she asked "then why did the Demon's come to see him in such a light" a man with Asmodeus stepped forward and lit a cigar saying "I can answer that, Lucifer's legacy was defiled by stories of tyrany because he issued a command to his people that command being _**I want my rule to be absolute**_ meaning he wanted his rule to have no opposition and therefore no conflict would occur however his followers mistook that as he wanted to rule everything" **so my Grandfather wasn't so evil after all** Junpei said "which then meant that the descendants of those original Demon's led themselves to believe Lucifer was a tyrannical individual rather than an honourable man" **why do I get the feeling Junpei already knew all this** Junpei carried on by saying "during one of my late night study sessions in the archives provided to me by Asmodeus-sensei and Carlton-san I found one of Lucifer's testaments" _**Testament**_ he pulled out a sheet of old parchment saying "in it he stated he never wanted the Demon race to veer off course if he ever died he didn't want the Netherworld to become the way people believed it to be FOR DEMON'S TO NOT BECOME THE MONSTERS PEOPLE BELIEVED THEY ARE" he turned to Jariqes. 

As Junpei turned around he said "Jariqes I don't know what caused you to be this way I don't know if it was because you were jealous of Lucifer or because you wanted to be him or even because you wanted to ruin whatever he created but all you are is a toxic symbol of what Demon's shouldn't be becaue Demon's all of you can be so much more than you are anyone can be a hero in their lifetime if they have ths courage in their heart and the will to stand up to those who kick them into the ground" **I've never seen one person get so fired up about something that idiot that damned insufferable idiot he's such a good leader and such a genuinely caring person I want to simultaneously become more like him and vomit how can one person make me feel like this,** Junpei then said _**Kings Armament and Kings Shield**_ he drew his axe and shield with him making his axe big enough to be held in one hand then he turned to face Jariqes saying "which is why I intend to fight you Jariqes Mammon" Jariqes just chuckled then told him "foolish child Demon's are a race of savage might and malice, it seems you are no better than Lucifer very well I shall crush you here and now then the Netherworld shall become the world it should be one of blood, fear and ruin" Junpei didn't bend nor break instead he looked more ready than ever before. 

**Back to Junpei's pov**

As I stood before Jariqes I told him "no the Netherworld won't become like that" Jariqes just got a number of Magic Circles ready saying "do you teuly believe all Demon's will want to become good how many Demon Clans are stuck in their ways" I sighed then I said "I can't deny that's something that happens, there are many people not just Demon's people of all races who don't want to change for whatever reason they have they want things to stay the way they are even if that way isn't a morally right way of doing things they'd rather stick to the way of life they're comfortable with than risk it for a biscuit and change, I can't force those people to change no one can but I can at least show them the possibilities change can bring even if they don't want such change they deserve the chance to choose for themselves how they live their lives that's something you want to take from them, I won't sit back and let you take away their freedom to choose" **I'm nearing my time-limit for my armour and I can feel this battling getting to me I need to wrap this up qucikly** Jariqes however said _**"by my Orders the beings inside the Exhilaration Rig and Osmosis Component will be taken out"**_ I felt a huge pulse of energy coming from me and Visored as two bright lights emerged from our respective Sacred Treasures enough that I thought I was going to blow up.


	87. The Twin Dragon's part 3

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

With the light from the explosions now fading I saw my armour had disappeared **what happened to me** I then saw all the stuff I keep stored within the Exhilaration Rig was now out of it including the swords I keep hidden inside of it for sneak attacks **guys** I then heard someone ask _**[Junpei where are you]**_ my sight started to get back to normal while my head frantically looked about, **Fafnir Fafnir Fafnir where are you** just then I saw Visored was in the same boat as me then we saw two people we never thought we would see in real life **Fafnir Vritra is that you** both Dragon Kings came to being nothing short of surprised about their current situation more so Fafnir than Vritra who's immediate reaction was that of _**[ah bollocks]**_ I couldn't help but deadpan a bit **super cynical, super large annnnnd tired of everyone's crap yeah that's definitely Vritra.**

Vritra turned to Fafnir then I asked "how are you guys out of the Exhilaration Rig and Osmosis Component" Fafnir told me _**[Junpei you don't get it without us both the Exhilaration Rig and Osmosis Component will fall apart from within]**_ even Visored didn't like the sound of that, I turned to Jariqes who found our situation amusing this my Gaunlet called out _**Rise**_ I held my arm out and let Visored run his talon across it with it being clear he could still use his power **ok what the hell is going on** I inspected my Gaunlet asking "hey Arcadia-sama don't know if your still inside here but when did you discover you were the host to Exhilaration Rig" Arcadia after clearing through some static said _**"it was about a week after I became a Knight of Dremorda me and Lucifer went on a mission together and I awoke to it then actually hang on"**_ I focused on my right hand as Arcadia told me _**"when I touched Lucifer I remember seeing some of his old memories of combat tranining he did back when he was an Angel"**_ I started to think things through however Jariqes was growing increasingly impatient **it sounds extremely farfetched but what if the Exhilaration Rig's true power isn't actually Power Amplification what if it has another ability which is actually it's real power let's be real this thing has a lot of abilities** Visored asked "are you thinking what I'm thinking" I nodded then I told him "yeah I think I may have figured it out" **it sounds absolutely ridiculous but what if Arcadia-sama wasn't actually the first Exhilaration Rig user what if there was another before him and maybe just maybe that other user added the Power Amplification ability I'm grasping at straws right now but that's the best reasoning I can come up with, we know God sealed Fafnir and Virtra inside their respective Sacred Treasures so they had to have existed way before those two were born so now it's a question of am I going nuts or am I onto something.**

My train of thought got interrupted by Jarqies who started firing Magical blasts at us **I'll think that over later** me and Visored qucikly dodged then Nebura held his shield out creating an impenetrable barrier around all of us and the remaining civilians pushing Jarqies away as he told me "Kamijou a barrier this massive won't last long end this qucikly before Disritan is putat risk" I nodded then I said "Shiba, Nemuri-chan, Lyira-san, Mio-sama, Latia-san and Lucian use the best Barrier Spells you can muster to assist Lord Nebura" Visored and me teleported outside the barrier to go finish this **I can't believe I'm saying this but working with Visored is sort of fun he's able to effortlessly keep up with me and it's sort of gratifying knowing that I'm with someone who won't slow me down** once we got outside Visored stood ready I clenched my fist, Jarqies then said _**"By my Orders this barrier will disappear"**_ unfortunately the barrier crumbled till I realised something **eveytime he's used Fantasy Formula he's had a clear line of sight at what he's using it on and according to Visored Jarqies didn't have the sight limit** Visored saw it too **Jarqies isn't at full power yet he's still waking up from his slumber that gives us a chance at victory** Jarqies shot for us.

* * *

Just as he shot at us he said _**Blade Summon**_ when he got a sword he roared out "I'LL KILL EVEYONE YOU LOVE GOLDEN KING" he tried to go for Lavinia and the others **no no no no no no no no no** I was able to outpace him then I let out a battle cry as my _**Dremorda Blade**_ my armband travelled down my arm and entered it's sword form as I just in the nick of time blocked his sword with my own **I have to end this now** Jarqies was clearly disturbed by the sight of my blade as was Ranadus whereas anyone else who could see it was watching in awe even Visored was slightly impressed then I pushed him back **I will not let anyone kill the people I love** my grip tightened as I said in Lilim the ancient language of the Demon race "Senta ni ondas" _**(Author's Note- Senta ni ondas means Fight with honour in Lilim)**_ Jarqies reeled back a little as I told him "I am Junpei Kamijou wielder of the Exhilaration Rig, Grunt of 9 to Lavinia Leviathan, son of Fordwin Sitri and Shura Kamijou, leader of Elefthería and one of the last 4 Knights of Dremorda" I took a deep breath telling Jarqies "I was once weak but now weakness and strength don't matter to me all that matters is that I protect the people I love, because a man who can't protect his family isn't worth calling a man" **let's go** I charged at him **I can't use my armour this time nor can I use Magic anything like that could be turned against me with Fantasy Formula so I'll have to rely on pure swordsmanship and martial artistry to win this fight fortunately Fantasy Formula can't effect physical abilities like that only conceptual abilities it'll be hard but I have a chance that's more than what I've had in the past.**

Jarqies rushed me then I was able to use my superior swordsmanship training to overwhelm him by going for qucikly and speedy attacks similar in execution to the Savage Satan Style **my understanding of that sword style is limited all I know is what I've seen Galand do with it my swordsmanship styles are Kenjutsu and Iaijutsu** Jarqies struggled till he said _**"by my Orders none shall interfere"**_ that prevented the others from aiding me till he said _**Duplication Magic- Jarqies X3**_ he spawned three clones till I impaled one saying "relying on numbers won't win this fight" I kicked one away then after I got close enough I went for a Kiriotoshi cut to his left arm cutting it off thus taking away his sword advantage and leaving him defenceless **not bad** with a qucik swing I was able to clean my blade of excess blood in an manner similar to how Chiburi works, then with a small bit of Water Magic the rest of Jarqies's blood got cleaned off **I'll have to look into a way to make my Dremorda Blade into a katana doing katana moves with a broadsword was hard** Jarqies glared at me unable to accept his loss meanwhile I held my blade ready till one of his clones appeared behind me and fought me off **damn** at least 20 more appeared overwhelming me with sheer numbers but I was just able to hold my own despite the fact that the clones were rapidly replicating **ok maybe this won't be as easy as I had hoped it would be.**

**Over to Gerald's pov**

I watched as Junpei got overwhelmed and beaten into a corner by the Jarqies clones with eveyone clearly being distressed at the sight of Junpei being beaten back **Junpei's always been so cool ever since I saw the video of his fight with Agragor I've always thought he was amazing then the day I met him I realised me and him were the same we both struggle with the scars of our past but we try to cope in our own ways** Junpei managed to cut a few of them down till I asked Lavinia with sign language " _he's going to be ok right_ " her reaction was " _I want him to be ok I really do but things aren't going his way_ " I saw as they kicked Junpei to the ground making him drop his sword as he started getting kicked and overhwlemed by sheer numbers **Junpei no please no Junpei** my mind flooded with images of the day my family died and the memories of how powerless I was back then came back **I only survived because I was a weak willed coward I should have died with them I wanted to die but Lavinia she saw me and took me in she didn't see a coward she saw me as someone who should have been protected Lavinia, my own Mother couldn't even look at me because of how weak I was when I was born but Lavinia she never looked down on me the Leviathan Clan quickly became the family I always wanted even when I locked myself away from the world they were patience with me and understood my situation and now I might loose a member of that family** Junpei spat out blood then as if by a miracle I screamed so loudly my lungs felt ready to burst "JUUUUNNNPEI" his head turned to me.

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

As soon as Gerald scremed out my name I managed to use my Dragon fire to get rid of the clones then I turned to him **his voice it's back** everyone looked at Gerald then Mio took down Jariqes's barrier preventing others from assisting me so I ran to Gerald's side **Gerald** I was able to get to his side as I said "Gerlad your voice" Gerald felt around his throat, when he felt around his throat he told me "Junpei I can hear you, I can talk my voice it's" the youngest of us all looked ready to cry then I said "I've never heard your voice not once, Gerald what happened" he stood up then he told me "I don't want you to die Junpei, you've been through so much please don't die" I nodded and grabbed my sword tighter than I've ever held anything in my life **one cut that's all I need** I stood up fully then I focused my gaze on Jarqies who was currently stunned by my arm severing attack earlier **let's end this one more hit just one** my feet got into position then I held my sword with both my hands forwards at Jarqies then I said _**Adoption- Calvary**_ with my speed increased I then with everything I could said _**Artkenas•Finishing Thrust**_ using the speed enchantment of both Artkenas and the Cavalry piece I shot forward delivering such a powerful blow I'd taken a chunk out of Jarqies's chest thus ending this threat once and for all, with Jarqies on the floor I panted then I said "it's over, it's finally over" Visored rushed to my side then Fafnir and Virtra joined us with me saying "you've lost Jarqies Mammon" **damn I must have burnt through a lot of energy** I panted a bit more then I saw the Exhilaration Rig become rusted to the point where it was just about ready to break entirely **ah come on man gimme a break already** just then however I clenched my fist and focused on it **I don't know what you are or why you're here but please don't go now I'll give anything to keep the Exhilaration Rig please don't go not yet** just then I got dragged into somewhere but it wasn't the Realm of the Kings.

Just as I got brought into the other place I saw a pure white place that spanned for miles **where am I** my eyes darted till a man with a soft near feminine voice told me "you have nothing to fear Junpei Kamijou for in the end all will be well" **who is that** I turned around seeing a tall thin man with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes, while I could tell he is in fact a man his face is so soft and gentle looking one could easily mistaken him for a woman meanwhile he's wearing a white tunic along sandles giving off the visage of a messianic figure found in countless iterations of Earth's cultures and folklore **something about him makes me** **feel so safe and inspired I can't help but believe him whenever he says all will be well** I asked "who are you" he smiled softly telling me "I have gone by many names throughout my long life and I have many titles but many call me the Original short for the Original King, I was the first ever King in any culture predating the Demon's by a long shot" **how freaking old must that make him if he was born before the Demon's came to be then that might mean he outdates Angels as well as who knows what else** The Original told me "come we have much to discuss" he led me along with me still trying to make sense of what's happening **and just this morning I thought the strangest thing I'd have to deal with would be Ren coming up with a perveted Culture Festival suggestion** me and The Original walked for a bit however he seemed serene as if nothing could possibly phase him at all in a optimistic way rather than a way that made him seem detached from others.

When we stopped walking The Original explained "once upon a time I was a humble scolar until I discovered a fascinating device" he tapped my right hand making an unrusted version of the Exhilaration Rig appear over it **don't tell me my farfetched theory about their being another Exhilaration Rig host was correct** The Original's explanation carried on with "I discovered that device known then as _**The Vessel**_ and using it I was assisted in many endeavours which forever changed my life" **somedays I hate being right** I asked "but what exactly happened with it" he told me "at the time Humans had only just began to populate the Earth and make it our own world after Adam and Eve's banishment from the Garden during which Humanity was stuck in a period of strife, war and hatred until I took a stand with like minded individuals" I asked him "how did you do it" he explained "with The Vessel and with the only thing in the universe that can best hate forever" he held his arms out saying "love, with love hope and forgiveness me and my comrades brought peace something I see in you Junpei Kamijou" **me what makes me so unique** he showed screen like constructs of all the times I've made people's lives better just by being there for them including a few times I couldn't recognise **ok why are me and Kichika snuggling into one another without any clothes on in one of those visions actually I don't think I want to know yet and why the hell do me and Lucian look like we're on Mustafar in one of them** The Original's smile didn't fade at all in fact it was still as radiant as ever.

* * *

When The Original smiled he explained to me "you can't destroy Jarqies on your own that's never been your strengh something I know you've always known" I clenched my gauntlet clad fist saying "yeah I know, my strength has always come from others and my ability to put my faith in them and reward their faith in me that's been my superpower even before I got superpowers" he nodded then tapped my forehead once with a glowing index finger saying "then allow me to offer my support, I've released the Exhilaration Rig's secondary mode one that's power is second only to _ **Rising Infinity**_ and the name of this new mode is _**Maximum Overdrive**_ use it wisely Junpei" I nodded then I got brought back to the real world. 

Just as I got back to reality a white ball of light came from Jarqies's body then he merged with the nearby mountains forming them into a massive Behemoth of the land itself **ah crap baskets** Jarqies roared out "I WON'T GIVE UP AGAINST THE LIKES OF YOU GOLDEN KING" I however stood confidently then I held my right hand out showing the Exhilaration Rig had regained it's sheen then I said "and I won't give up against you, hey Visored I know this isn't how you wanted today to go but mind helping me out" he nodded then Fafnir returned into the Exhilaration Rig meanwhile Vritra went back to the Osmosis Component which now looked good as new.


	88. The Twin Dragon's part 4

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

When mine and Visored's respective Dragon's got back into us he asked me "I trust you have a plan" I nodded then I said "I do but I'll need your **_Release State_** for it" he chuckled asking "and you know what it does how exactly, did you really stalk my Treasure to find it's trump card" my reaction was that of "I'm Junpei Kamijou learning what someone's trump card is what I do in my sleep" **let's get to it** I stood ready then I tossed my _**Dremorda Blade**_ to Lavinia telling her "I'll be back for it Sweetheart" she just nodded having all the faith in the world that I'd come back **Lavinia is everything to me** I asked "you ready Visored" he slammed his fist into his other hand then smirked at which stage we both stood patiently **wait for it** Jarqies tried to strike us so we shot forward and both said in unison with one another _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell Victory Shift- Black Abyssal Shell**_ both us Dragon King hosts donned our armour then we took flight shooting towards Jarqies's new makeshift body **let's go** I used the _**Kings Eviserator**_ to fire on the boulders he threw at us blasting them to bits **I don't have the energy for _Maximum Overdrive_ but I do have something else in mind **me and Visored sped up enough that we both created a sonic boom from out feet due to the speeds we achieved meanwhile she did a number of intricate turns and maneuvers to avoid Jarqies as Visored called out "YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT EH JARQIES" he angrily tried to strike us but we kept dodging then I briefly disengaged my wings allowing me to free fall **come on Visored I need you to catch up** , I then said _**Exhilaration Rig Release State- Rising Infinity**_ my power started to build up rapidly then Visored got into position. 

Just as he got into position I grabbed his left hand saying _**Share**_ he gained the biggest power increase I've ever given someone then I asked "how's that for a boost Visored" he got a hold of himself then he said "perfect" **now** with me and Visored now having all that power I said "you screwed with the wrong Demon's Jarqies" Visored told him "now your gonna taste defeat" Visored called out _**Osmosis Component Release State- Abyss Unleashed**_ by storing additional power he drained from the world around him combined with the near-infinite power boost from me Visored unleashed a devastating beam of power in it's most raw form from his talon then with everything I had left I called out _**Infinity Draconic Wave**_ in the same way my Draconic Wave ability works I fired a beam made up from the energy of Rising Infinity which pushed Jarqies's mountain sized body upwards then I put everything I could into it **for Lavinia, for Lucian, for Chelsea, for my friends and family but most of all for my home the Netherworld** I focused as much as I could **just like the other Knights of Dremorda when I fight I do so knowing that without sacrifice there can be no victory and that even in victory there won't always be a reward** me and Visored roared out with everything we could then eventually out combined attack blasted a hole in Jarqies with the energy beams going into space lighting up the sky, our armours shattered as soon as we were done with us both falling to the ground as Jarqies's mountain body crumbled **see that sky it's so beautiful I want to protect it forever with everyone** I felt my eyes growing heavy. 

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

We watched as Junpei and Visored fell to the ground at rapidly increasing speeds then Gerald said "we need to do something" **I couldn't move fast enough to catch them so that's out of the question and Empire of the Deep would only make their clothes wet so that's also off the table** just then Quetzalcoatl swooped in and retrieved them then he landed by us saying "I swear to the Mao's if your rotten host doesn't stop free falling Fafnir I'm going to staple a parachute onto him" Vritra seemed smug **Junpei's not waking up** just then Shiba looked like a light bulb appeared over his head as he asked "Gunha can you make a Hot-spot qucikly" Gunha got to it then Shiba said "I knew I should have gotten premium ah hindsight is a wonderful thing" he used Spotify to play the Bon Jovi song _You Give Love A Bad_ Name as loud as he could **what on Earth is he up to** suddenly Junpei shot up and sang along to the song even going as far as to do an air guitar **he really does like his music,** Junpei looked around saying "ah I love that song" **idiot** I threw my arms around him holding onto him tightly, I said "idiot you idiot I fucking hate you you idiot" my eyes bubbled up however Junpei just held onto me smiling like an idiot **Junpei drives me mad so mad in fact I can't stand it somedays but even with that he is quite literally the love of my life and my soul mate.**

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

When me and Visored on the ground he retrived Jarqies's body then he said "the deal is done one Second-in-command for one ancient wannabe usurper" a few soldiers tried to stop him till I said "let him go" Santiago looked at me then I said "me and Visored had a deal even though I don't know what he plans to do with Jarqies's body a deal is still a deal" **even if it's Visored I won't break a deal I've made,** I felt a stich in my chest then I flat out said "besides if he gets up to no good I'll just come and kick his ass" Visored just smirked telling me "like hell you will Junpei" _**Fairy Magic- Fairy Gate**_ Visored opened a portal then he told me "before I go Junpei" he gave me a middle finger so in response I did the same almost as though it's some kind of secret handshake we have then he left at which point I collapsed onto my back feeling countless jolts of pain **fuuuuuuuck this hurts more than I thought** Lavinia smiled then I said to Santiago "whatever happens with Visored and Odium I'll take responsibility, it's the least I can do for letting him go" **ah son of a gun that hurts a lot** Ignis appeared then he let a tear drop fall on me giving me the boost I needed to restore myself **ah much better** I gave him a treat.

When Ignis got his treat he chirped happily then I got up with countless civilians gathering around us as they muttered about mine and Visored's teamwork alongside the power of Elefthería meanwhile Santiago said _**Restoration Magic- Widespread Rejuvenation**_ he managed to undo the damage to the entirety of Disritan alongside the mountain Jarqies possessed **no wonder Santiago's the First King of the Seven Kings if he can pull off a Spell like that** Santiago approached me saying "despite letting Visored go you saved my home for that I thank you Junpei" I bowed my head saying "it was nothing Lord Santiago" **now then** I stepped on Ranadus's cape to prevent him from escaping then Chelsea got a bolt of fire in her hand **Chelsea no** I told her "Chelsea no" however she threw it near him and said "if he dies right here right now he can't suffer for what he's done wrong, that's what Father would have wanted" **Chelsea** I took her hand and nodded then Lavinia got her other one as we told her "you have us now" Chelsea appreciated that **she's important to me and I'm impressed Chelsea didn't kill Ranadus knowing how much he's done to her** , Santiago turned to me till I got up and said "today I defeated someone who embodied the refusal to change and I intend to live up to what I said about showing others the possibilities change can bring" _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I recovered all of my weapons then I kissed Lavinia's forehead saying to the people gathered "which is why I plan to take that first step to a new tomorrow" **if I screw up I might cause a war** I told all of Elefthería "all of you did great today, you fought like a true team today and won a battle that began at a moments notice thank you all" Asmodeus approached me, when he approached me I said "I'll deal with the backlash of the Knights later for now can I ask you and Carlton-san to help deal with relief efforts" he nodded then I took flight shooting into the sky at max speed.

While I flew I entered the atmosphere and headed for Earth while using the Exhilaration Rig to send a message into deep space and anyone else who could possibly receive it **these worlds are ever changing planets in their environments, their cultures, their folklore even the races that live on them change slightly with every passing day that constant change is the one thing we all share in common the very thing that bonds all races, races new and races old that is the one thing we have in common which is why I Junpei Kamijou send this message out to all beings we are waiting and you are welcome to witness this change with us.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Maleboge**

**Visored's pov**

When I got back to base I immediately gave Jarqies's body to Nefata to prepare him for extermination then Nefata said "unborn it'll be a while before we can extract Jarqies's Ability Factor but the others are prepared for you Lord Visored" **finally** I approached the operating table and dispelled my armour asking "and you're sure this surgery will work" he got his surgical instruments ready telling me "indeed I've studied the procedure intently" **the Predator Unit managed to retrieve various Bloodline abilities those being the powers of Hole, Creation, Proto Acceleration, Empire of the Deep, Ambience, Regrowth and Tectonic all of which will be implanted into me to work alongside my Twilight Bloodline ability** Nefata explained "you'll endure 6 months of raw pain and quite frankly there's no guarantee that each power will work with your **_Twilight_** but either way you'll become a powerhouse my Lord" I held my hand up then I got a microphone ready while the other leaders within Odium gathered around me.

As they gathered I said "fighting alongside Junpei showed me the strength of his group, it's that they have more than just Demon's in their team a strength I believe we need" Arkham asked "how do you mean my Lord" I explained "lately I've been facing a conundrum of sorts, say we do conquer the Netherworld and the Human world what then all we would be left with is an Empire that won't move forward which is when it hit me" I clenched my fist telling them "why stop at the Netherworld when everything is ripe for the taking Earth, Heaven, Asgard and even the Cosmos itself who says we can't take it all for ourselves and make it ours" I could see Armada getting fired up as was Arkham, Montague, Mortus and the Predator 4 at which stage I said "but to do that we need more to our warforce which is why I say this, Odium hear my proclamation seek out anyone who believes the system they live in is unsatisfactory and has the drive to make what they desire a reality and offer them a place in Odium as from today onwards WE'RE GONNA TAKE IT ALL" the entirety of Odium's nearby soldiers got fired up as they repeated "ODIUM SUPREME ODIUM SUPREME ODIUM SUPREME ODIUM SUPREME ODIUM SUPREME" **now then** I let Nefata begin the operation saying "Deacon you and Mortus are in charge while I'm unavailable" Deacon bowed his head **he is my most loyal subordinate and my closest friend as is Vritra.**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After I got to Earth I landed in Vatican City then I approached the Vatican itself seeing Michael standing there with several other Archangels as I said "I mean no harm, I came to offer an invite" he got curious as I asked "how do you feel about Culture Festivals" I was allowed an audience with Michael. 


	89. The festival at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Culture Festival arc and the Formation Saga meanwhile next chapter will begin the New Year arc alongside the Elefthería Saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qucik note before we begin "Senta ni ondas" the phrase Junpei said during his fight with Jarqies is the Moto for the Knights of Dremorda.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After many hours of reconstruction efforts in Disritan and many hours of planning for the Festival all of us are in Elefthería and beyond are more than ready for what's going to happen **due to some of the crazy things happening to us Outer Class students we're decided to keep it simple and go for a bake sale selling various homemade treats and foods but the catch is the the guys are wearing butler outfits meanwhile the girls are going for maid outfits** **, the money it raises will be shared between the school and the relief efforts of those effected by Odium's various terrorist attacks** right now though I'm with Santiago and the other Seven Kings as Santiago asked "now are you sure this will work Junpei" I sighed and said "if it fails Lavinia's gonna have my head" **and believe me I don't want to become a victim of her rage she is mega scary when annoyed** Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel all arrived outside the school as Santiago reassured the parents and visitors "they're here to watch the Culture Festival I ask that you treat them the same way you would treat any other guest" everyone nodded **now then** Mom walked through a portal with Dean who got to a corner hurling his guts out after getting through **I nearly passed out when I first used a portal so I understand the reaction** Dean recovered asking "jeez how do you use that all the time Junpei" I walked up saying "eh you get used to it" Dean and me shook hands then Santiago asked "may I ask who is this" I explained "this is Special Agent Dean Penfold a friend of mine in the US Air Force as well as one of the few Humans who knows about Elefthería" he nodded then I introduced Santiago and the others to Dean **better keep Dean away from the Botany Clubroom they just got a fresh supply of Man Eating plants** I told Santiago "I'll leave the political stuff to the professionals for now, meanwhile I have a class to go assist" Santiago sent me on my way **if Vincent's taken the cookies I'm cutting his hand off** I dashed ahead then Fafnir told me _**[you've got some amazing friends Junpei]**_ I told him "none are quite like you though Fafnir" **I'm glad he's back in the Exhilaration Rig it felt empty without him at my side** I dashed ahead.

When I reunited with the Outer Class it ended up with me needing to use my Clones to get service going since people were swarming us for orders **almost out of stuff crap anyone help** Lavinia arrived seeing me wearing a Butler outfit which caused her to have a nosebleed **oops** I walked up and wiped the blood away saying "hi Lavi-chan" Lavinia pecked my forehead which I liked a lot **me and her are unstoppable together** just then countless people swarmed us both wanting Lavinia's autograph and knowledge about the Knights of Dremorda from me alongside countless higher ranked Demons wanting to offer partnerships with their Clans and me **what the heck** Asmodeus was able to scare them off then he said "we have enough people here Junpei go and enjoy the Festival with Lavinia" I nodded then me and her left **I'll keep my Clones active just to back the others up,** using a quick Spell I was able to change into my school uniform then I walked with Lavinia who's hand I held onto for dear life **I love her** Lavinia and me started to visit numerous stands winning a stupidly high number of prizes and rewards from them alongside buying loads of food then we got to the top of the First Year tower.

With me and Lavinia now having a bit of privacy I sat down with her then Lavinia rested her head on my shoulder as I told her "aren't they beautiful the stars I mean" she just nodded **hey Lavinia are you ok** I turned to her seeing she was holding her belly a lot **come to think of it she was limping a little earlier and she wasn't eating as much as usual oh don't tell me she's what I think** Lavinia told me "I don't feel so good Junpei" **did I get her pregnant Lavinia oh crap ok Junpei stay calm stay** suddenly Lavinia burped something which embarrassed her greatly even after she apologised for it then I let out a sigh of relief **she's just eaten too much phew that we can cope with** Lavinia rested her head on my lap then I said "you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen" I started to stroke it meanwhile I carried on saying "and your skin is beautiful" **you know this year has been a difficult one but I have her which makes life so much easier for me** I qucikly gave her a kiss on the forehead watching the stars with her until I saw in the distance two ghostly figures in the sky, the man looked identical to me although he was wearing an outfit much like that of a medieval Knight with a broadsword at his side meanwhile the woman was identical to Lavinia only she was wearing a Princess gown and a tiara **who the hell** the two just walked off smiling **it feels strange but now I feel like I dunno like me and Lavinia have known eachother a lot longer than we actually have.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gunha and Risera**

**Gunha's pov** ****

I just won a 4 ft Teddy bear prize for Risera as I said "for the lovely lady" she giggled lightly **none of the others know about us** me and her walked on just enjoying the Festival and our time together **my family the Sorajima Clan have a strong connection to the Eastern Yokai enough that we actually run half of their territory in order to unite the two they wanted me to marry the current Princess of the Eastern Yokai Shuri but I refused the whole Princely business was never really my thing I just wanted an ordinary job of being a mangaka it wasn't what my parents wanted but eh I decided for myself** I sighed **and things got even worse between me and them because mine and Risera's relationship got uncovered by them both see Risera's family were the servabts of mine but I never saw them as servants Mom and Dad however weren't so lenient so I sorta got kicked out** me and her took a selfie with me sticking my tongue out and her using her fingers to give me bunny ears **so when Lucian asked me to become his Tower I accepted on the condition he let me bring Risera so that my family wouldn't hurt her and in doing so he eventually made her his second Cardinal something both of us appreciated, I owe Lucian a debt that I'll never repay but I'm sure as hell gonna try and repay him** Risera suddenly kissed me on the cheek not caring for once if anyone saw us **that's unlike her.**

**Now to Charles's pov**

Me and Elvitsia just finished up serving a massive amount of customers so we left to get some privacy as she asked "is everything ok Charles" I then told her "Elvitsia when I got abducted by Ranadus I felt extremely vulnerable" her hands traced over my shoulders then I told her "but it also made me realise what it is I want more than anything in life and it's not to become a Super Demon" I cupped her cheek then I flat out told her "I realised what I want is you, it's always been you Elvitsia Ritaro" her cheeks became scarlet and her breathing became more haggard as she tried to process everything I just said **I knew she'd never feel the omph** Elvitsia pulled me down for a kiss locking her lips with mine and making me feel things I haven't before, Elvitsia just poured everything she felt for me into the kiss so I returned the favour kissing her like a loving husband rather than a simple boyfriend **if this is a dream I don't want it to end it's perfect** me and her eventually parted then I held her close saying "I love you Elvitsia" she held onto me saying "and I love you Charles Magnuson" I let her rest her body against mine comforting her and stroking her hair.

**Meanwhile with Mio**

I was busy patrolling the school alongside other teachers and members of the Student Council **I hope this event goes well** I couldn't help but overcome a tightness in my chest **I've been thinking of Junpei even more than usual as of late I already think about him a lot but lately it's been happening more** I couldn't get over how he looked when he used his Dremorda Blade the other day and revealed himself to be a Knight of Dremorda **as a child I was always told stories about the Knights of Dremorda about their legendary prowess and skill on the battlefield alongside their strong sense of honour and how they fought to protect those that couldn't protect themselves but like everyone else I believed they were just a myth and that they couldn't possibly be real but no this whole time they were real and two of our own are among their ranks** I couldn't get Junpei out of my mind **he's such a nice person who's there for eveyone even when all he gets from saving others is getting hurt he always rushes their aid and protects them no matter the cost.**

* * *

**Now to Santiago's pov**

Myself and the other Seven Kings escorted Michael and the other 4 Archangels as all of us enjoyed the Festival as best we can **when this year started I thought it would be like any other I never anticipated the possibility of me enjoying a Festival with the leader of Heavens forces and that my future brother-in-law would end up being the hope of all creation** Barada appeared having unicorn face paint on his right cheek alongside having loads of cotton candy and other treats **he was always the smartest of our team during the war and yet he's always been the most childish of us all** me and the others walked on then Junpei and Lavinia returned **ah young love** the two of them were walking with Gerald who was nervous because of the crowds then Junpei helped Gerald get a hot dog that caught his eye **seeing them like that the three of them look like a real family** Fordwin then said "Santiago they're ready for you" he led me forward. 

**Now finally back to Junpei's pov**

Just as Santiago left with Dad Lavinia held onto me then a number of female students started cooing over Gerald for his height, cutness and shyness then Lavinia kissed me on the cheek to remind eveyone around us who I belong to then I gestured for her to get down to my height which she did then I kissed her on her lips **my Lavinia my Golden Queen my Goddess** she held my hand then Gerald said "to quote Vincent get a room you two" **who knew Gerald was such a sassy bugger** Vincent himself appeared with the others in Elefthería then I said "hey guys" **let's have fun** Lavinia started hanging out with the other girls in the group **Lavinia and them have become their own team within Elefthería called The Valkyries an all female team that handles any mission they're sent on meanwhile Ren, Rani, Galand and T2 have formed a team called the Taskmasters a group that handles various high risk complex mmission's** I walked away to get a drink for myself **I have the best group ever.**

**Later**

Myself and the others all gathered at the center stage for the school however myself and Charles got asked to stand with the Seven Kings and the Archangels due to me being the leader of Elefthería and Charles being my Second-in-command **let's do ths** I asked Charles "is that lipstick on your cheek" he quickly wiped away the lipstick stain on his left cheek telling me "nope" **so him and Elvitsia are a thing now huh** the two of us walked onto the stage wearing our respective armours albeit with our helmets off **at this point my armour is just an item of clothing because of how much I wear it** Santiago got me and Charles to stand by Dad and Laxus, Santiago then got a microphone saying "greetings eveyone, I hope you're all enjoying the Culture Festival" the people seemed happy then Santiago told us all "as eveyone knows this year has been a tumultuous one and we have seen a fair share of tragedies but through all of that many brave heroes have risen to fight for the sake of others, these two in particular are known by many titles but everyone remembers them by their true names people of the Netherworld I give you Junpei Kamijou the Commander of Elefthería and Charles Magnuson Elefthería's Second-in-command" me and Charles stepped forward with many people clapping for us and cherring us on **they only started supporting us after the battle with Jarqies and his wannabe army of Golems and Monsters somethings never change it seems** Santiago told me "the other day when the brave warriors of Elefthería fought to protect Disritan I realised that they are the Netherworld's nay the universes best hope to return to the days of peace we all want, because of this myself and my fellow 7 Kings are ready to offer our full support to them" **we're gonna need all the help we can get if we plan on defeating Odium** I looked on **let's be real even with Santiago and the Netherworld supporting us Visored he has an Empire at his disposal meanwhile Elefthería only we're a ragtag band of fighters united under the goal of beating him** just then Carlton, Asmodeus and Galand walked up to me **eh guys what's happening** they got their respective swords ready.

* * *

When they appeared Carlton told me "Junpei the time has come" **you don't mean** Asmodeus told me "as the Seat of Lust in the Knights of Dremorda I Asmodeus approve of Sir Junpei Kamijou's elevation from a Page Class Knight of Dremorda to the rank of the Seat of Wrath" **why am I the Seat of Wrath actually you know what nope don't look a gift horse in the mouth Junpei** I knelt down then he knighted me as Asmodeus told me "we may be the last Knights of Dremorda but starting today that changes, with the aid of Santiago me and Carlton plan to start accepting new recruits" I nodded **the Knights of Dremorda are needed more than ever meanwhile Ren is trying to get the assistance of the Arinsuti to back us up** I smiled then Santiago told me "well today seems to be your lucky day Junpei" I nodded and bowed my head then Carlton, Asmodeus and Galand left the stage.

As soon as they left the stage Santiago told eveyone "and now for another announcement, the results of the best display are in" **wonder who got it** he said "the reward goes to THE BOTANY CLUB'S DISPLAY" **oh well I didn't see that coming but ah well you win some you loose some** Santiago carried on saying "all members of the Club will now be elevated by a single rank as promised, now for the final announcement of the evening regarding Junpei and Charles" **wait nobody said anything about us both** Santiago told everyone "for performing countless acts of courage and valour alongside their shared raid growth as people and warriors Junpei and Charles are both being promoted to the rank of High Class Demon" **HUH** Charles lookrd at me asking _**"first I've heard of this"**_ I remarked **_"same here"_** Santiago told me "unfortunately thought there's a lot we need to sort out so you won't receive your Pieces till you start your Second Year of Akademisk but overall you both have the Rank" **well that's something** me and Charles sat down.


	90. Reclaiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of Jarqies behind them the members of Elefthería can now move ever forward into a brave new future where the old disagreements and hatred that once divided the Netherworld and Heaven no longer exist with both sides growing ever stronger from this cooperation and Elefthería acting as the spearhead to this newfound alliance.
> 
> But despite that Elefthería and the memebers of the group have something else to worry about their new academic Year at Akademisk is now beginning now let's see what struggles, allies and rewards this new year shall bring for them.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**No ones pov**

**Many months later**

**On the outskirts of Nipextia**

In the months following Junpei and Charles's promotion to a High Class Demon the Netherworld and Heaven have began cooperating more with Elefthería providing assistance however they can with the aid of more bases, soldiers, technological aid and more, today though they launching a joint operation to retake Nipextia from Odium control and restore it to order, Charles stood with the assembled soldiers of Heaven and the Netherworld saying "alright you guys know the drill The Valkyries are gonna go in ahead of us to launch a preliminary strike and hit their command center meanwhile The Taskmasters are infiltrating the gatehouse keeping us from entering Nipextia in full when those gates drop we'll swoop in and take care of the lower ranked Odium forces if this works it'll mark our 8th victory in two months let's keep the streak going guys" they nodded then Charles got ready thinking to himself **two days from now school starts again let's make it a good beginning to the school year.**

**Meanwhile with The Taskmasters**

**Ren's pov**

Me and the others in The Taskmasters team stayed hidden behind a corner then I radioed in saying "Valkyrie Team you are go" Lavinia's Team began their attack meanwhile I said "T2 and Arthurian you two are good to go" Galand and T2 began their attack on the western gatehouse meanwhile me and Rani moved to go secure the Northern gatehouse **Odium have the main city locked down like a fortress we retake it then we'll retake all of Nipextia** I qucikly leapt across multiple railings then I got behind an Odium guard who I chock held to knock him out **out like a puppy** Rani took one down then we both knocked out another guard together **not bad** Rani told me "you fight good Ren" I chuckled telling her "and you have a sweet ass as always Rani" that annoyed and flustered her then the two of us moved forward **with luck we won't need to call in Junpei ideally this should be done as cleanly and as quickly as possible but then again given our luck that won't always be the case,** me and Rani got surrounded then I drew my Escrima's from my back which I used to fight them off meanwhile Rani used her sword and shield to fight them back **Shiba's right she does look like Wonder Woman** with us clear we managed to take down the gates as I called Charles saying "Sentinel you are good to go" **Charles has this the big guys grown even stronger than anyone could possibly imagine.**

When the main force burst into the central city me and Rani regrouped with the other Taskmasters as I told them all "TASKMASTERS BACK UP THE MAIN FORCE" they got to it meanwhile the Valkyries easily smashed their way through Odium's defensive blockade **the Valkyries have qucikly become one of Elefthería's most powerful Teams no wonder though since they're not only the largest Team but each member is a one woman army on their own** I qucikly took down an enemy then I said _**Barad and Maynard**_ with my guns out I kept on firing at Odium providing covering fire for the others meanwhile an airship appeared allowing the rest of Team Abaddon to drop in **good** Gunha landed then he unleashed his heat vision then he got surrounded and said _ **Gunha Burst**_ he unleashed a burst of electricital energy then he went back to beating them to a pulp with him easily taking down 20 to 30 guys in one go meanwhile Charles efficiently led the main force **everyone's gotten so much stronger in the past few months and as expected Junpei has grown the most out of everyone in Elefthería further solidifying the reason why he's the boss** I quickly took an Odium soldier down then Charles called out "ALL UNITS ADVANCE" a few battalions of Angel stayed behind to lock the area down meanwhile we kept pushing forward further into the main city **let's make this a quick victory guys,** I bolted it to keep up with everyone else meanwhile Vincent hailed fire on countless Odium troops after saying _**Hybrid Reborn- Restraint 1**_ he smashed through them with even greater strength and power meanwhile Rani started cutting down everyone in front of us like there's no tomorrow **not bad Rani not bad at all.**

* * *

**An hour later**

With most of the main city having been cleared of Odium troopers the remainder were arrested and the civilians were being looked after at least the ones that wanted our help as a few didn't want anything to do with us **that really highlights how bad the system is when their lives our better under the rule of a friggin Cambion sadist** I looked around then I realised something after hearing the beating of large insect wings **since the Culture Festival I've undergone even greater Arinsuti training and that includes enhancing my 5 senses** I called out "INSECTANOIDS" 17 Insectanoids appeared all of which started to overwhelm us meanwhile a number of Killitans teleported in **ah come on man** our allies qucikly got overwhelmed then Charles said "looks like we need him after all" I got my radio ready saying "Command this is Shinobi we need Alpha 1 dropped and delivered right now" the people on the other end of the radio said "copy that moving in to deploy" we began fighting them off as best we could **Insectanoids are way more than we can handle on our own right now that combined with us not being aware they'd show up has left us all vulnerable and open, we've made a mistake but not a fatal one we can bounce back from this.**

**Meanwhile aboard the Octane**

**No ones pov**

After Ren's call came in the Command crew on board the Octane moved into position while speaking with a vast array of military jargon that an outsider who's unfamiliar with Armed forces tactics wouldn't be able to understand what's being said then one man said "Alpha 1 ready for deployment" at that moment a small Hanger Bay door opened up then Junpei dived out while his armour began forming if you look close enough you could just see that Junpei's grown in height a little as he now stands at a decent 5'4, while skydiving Junpei kept a focused stare on the world below then he eventually activated his rocket thrusters then he said _**Kings Shield & Dremorda Blade **_Junpei quickly cut down an Insectanoid meanwhile he slashed through a number of Killitans providing much needed backup to his warriors, with the fighting raging Junpei thought to himself **Visored loves surprises ah for shits sake** he quickly cut down the other Insectanoids down meanwhile he used his shields cannon and defensive abilities to protect himself from harm enough that the remaining Insectanoids got driven to retreat something everyone else showed great relief over.

**Later that day**

**Over to Junpei's pov**

After I got back to Elefthería's Main Base via a Space Gate I dispelled my armour saying "what a day" Shiba emerged from his laboratory saying "I saw the reports from Nipextia, some gifts you just don't need huh" I nodded and yawned a little **it's our 8th victory in two months yet he still hasn't emerged** Shiba stood by me saying "you're wondering why he hasn't shown up aren't you" I nodded saying "you'd think after all the major operations we've launched against Odium since Jarqies that Visored would show up but he hasn't, to be honest that's more worrying than him showing up" Shiba understood by remarking "because it means he's up to no good and we don't know about it" I nodded then I sat down to catch my breath **the base has really come along in the past few months now it's fully reformatted into a proper base meanwhile Lucian had a space in the Abaddon Clans territory procured which we is being used as a new base for the Knights of Dremorda speaking of which Charles, Yami, Lucian, Amelia, Kaori and Daniel have joined the Order so that's good and we've been getting countless applications for people who wish to become Knights of Dremorda and even more people who wish to join Elefthería so much me and the guys can't keep up with them better hire someone to handle that soon** I decided to head home.

* * *

**Back at the Sitri Manor**

As soon as I got home I was greeted to the sight of Lavinia on the sofa watching the TV who qucikly got up after seeing me looking relived, I planted a kiss on her forehead telling her "I'm home Sweetheart" Lavinia blushed then I pulled out a bunch of roses for her **that's why I'm a little late I swung by the flower store to pick these up on the way home** Lavinia accepted the roses inhaling near them then she told me "they're perfect Junpei" I smiled at her then I got after setting them down I held her close sitting on the sofa **at this stage Lavinia might as well live here because of how much she stays at this place** I started to stroke her hair then I rubbed her belly telling her all the reasons she means everything to me **Lavinia Leviathan my Golden Queen my Goddess and my soul mate she's so important to me** Lavinia loved the pampering meanwhile I said _**Duplication Magic- Junpei X2**_ I had one clone give her a shoulder rub meanwhile the other one gave her a foot massage which Lavinia was loving meanwhile I started to kiss her neck gently in an affectionate way that made Lavinia relax **I want her to feel like the Queen she is** Lavinia practically melted because of how relaxed she looks meanwhile I used a free hand to stroke her hair as I said "there there Lavinia, there there you work hard nonstop so you deserve to be pampered" Lavinia just lazed about allowing me to ease her heart and mind.

Lavinia's lips qucikly became a perfect O shape then I got up to go cook dinner for her and me meanwhile my Clones kept tending to her needs **Mom and Dad are on a date tonight meanwhile Nemuri, Amelia and Chihiro are helping with the Cleanup Squads in Nipextia meanwhile Ruby is helping treat the injured at the Public Hospital in Lilithgan so me and Lavinia have the house to ourselves for a few hours** Lavinia got up then she said "Junpei I got a call from Big brother earlier and apparently the Ceremony for yours and Charles's promotion to a High Class Demon is happening on Friday, originally the higher-ups wanted it done separately but Big brother was able to convince them that doing them together would be less time-consuming and it would mean less money gets thrown away carelessly" I nodded then I got back to cooking dinner meanwhile Lavinia just stood and watched **Dad's been doing crazy trying to help me plan my Troupe but the problem is I don't know what kind of Troupe I want to build** I let out a small sigh then I focused **tonight it's just a simple spaghetti bolognese it's nothing to fancy but I'm hoping that Lavinia will enjoy it**.

With dinner finished me and Lavinia dug in then she said "you are an amazing cook as always Junpei" I smiled at her **you know right here right now with her and me I feel like an actual married couple** Lavinia had a drink then I asked her "there's something I've been wanting to ask for a while now" she looked at me then I asked "does it ever feel like me and you were brought together, I'm not trying to say anything against anyone but do you ever think maybe someone wanted us together" Lavinia told me "sometimes it does feel like somebody wanted me and you to meet but to be honest I'm just happy you and I are together Junpei" I held her hand **my Lavinia** we just carried on eating, when we finished I was about to do the dishes till Lavinia suddenly shot down and kissed me **omph** she started to run her hands across my body so I reacted similarly by gripping her shoulders **she's a tall beautiful Goddess** Lavinia got closer then I lifted her up something she very clearly wanted me to do which was made more apparent by the fact that she wanted me to take her to our room.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!**

**No ones pov**

* * *

When Junpei got to his room Lavinia quickly removed his t-shirt and then she started to go for his jeans not long after **she's amazing** was all Junpei could think as he started to unbutton her white dress shirt meanwhile the two of them engaged in hot and steamy kiss which was the kind only people madly in love with one another could share between themselves, numerous moans of pleasure escaped their mouths with the only thing muffling them being eachothers lips then Junpei undid Lavinia's jeans exposing her legs to him then he qucikly got on top of her. Lavinia's face became an adorable yet sensual shade of red as she looked at her Grunt/Lover then he asked her "Lavinia is there anything special you want me to do tonight" she shook her head then said "not in particular no" Junpei got the message then he used one hand to pull down her underwear meanwhile the other unclipped her bra both of which were a matching violet colour much like her hair the hair that belonged to the love of Junpei's life **I love her/him** was all both individuals could think as they got ready.

With both Lavinia and Junpei now declothed he began making love to her by getting into a simple but effective missionary position then Lavinia kissed Junpei up and down his tonned muscular chest with scars that were a tapestry of their adventures together against Odium and more, Junpei's hands moved down Lavinia's back then he grabbed her hair with his left hand exposing her neck to him which he then passionately kissed all the while he let go of her hair and went for her free wrist which he then used to pin her down to the bed more all the while Lavinia made it clear she was enjoying herself given the way she let out countless moans and the way she moved her hips in time with Junpei's pleasing him as much as he pleased her, Junpei mused to himself **thank you Draconic stamina** all the while he kept going for Lavinia who had began to mark Junpei's body with love bite after love bite she could as her own little way of telling other women to backoff from Junpei who she wanted to herself all the while she started to leak cum as Junpei filled her up in a way he knew only he could something which brought him a small sense of pride. 

While the two Demons went at it Junpei upped the ante by running his tounge over Lavinia's now rock hard nipples specifically her left and to add more effect he traced his right hand fingers up and down her spine while simultaneously warming up his body with his Draconic powers and cooling them down with a small amount of Ice Magic, Lavinia almost instantly hit Cloud 9 with her supple lips now forming a perfect lewd O as she had her first climax of the night all over Junpei's rampaging cock something which didn't go unnoticed by Junpei then as he felt Lavinia's body tighten as if it was trying to prevent his cock from escaping so he went at it some more then he climaxed about 12 minutes filling Lavinia **(who had climaxed again about 4 more times)** up with rope after rope of hot thick cum this carried on for several minutes then Junpei slowly pulled out as Lavinia fell onto back she then said "is that everything" Junpei just smriked faintly then he said "if your up for more" Lavinia got up then said "you've caused me to feel so many great things well for now let me do the same for you" she crawled slowly and seductively up their bed letting Junpei get a good look at the sweat and cum coated body of his current fiancé a body he knew no other man would ever see in such a way, just as Lavinia got to Junpei she opened a Magic Circle and summoned some rope which she used to tie Junpei's wrists against the bed rails then with Junpei properly restrained she wedged Junpei's cock in-between her breasts then she started to jerk him off all the while she used her tounge to tease him further something sent Junpei's mind into overdrive.

While Lavinia did her thing Junpei let her do as she pleased thinking to himself **sometimes it's better to just let Lavinia take charge for a bit I lead enough as it is** Lavinia's mouth engulfed the top half of his member while everything else was getting jerked off by Lavinia's breasts which had grown to the J-cup size, while Lavinia worked her Magic on Junpei he could feel small amounts of saliva drool down his shaft which only served to increase the steamyness of the session meanwhile she felt a little bit of precum leak out which went down her throat, Lavinia mused to herself **if this is how we are as boyfriend and girlfriend I can only imagine how we'll be as a married couple** Lavinia felt Junpei's cock twitching in her mouth then Junpei said "ll Lavi-chan it's coming" both parties hit their 2nd climax of the night then Lavinia took everything he gave her swallowing every last droplet of cum Junpei had making him think **sometime I wonder if she's actually got a bit of Succubus blood in her veins because of how good she is at things like this** , Lavinia removed Junpei's restraints getting him down from the bed then he stroked Lavinia's cheeks telling her "you are a very beautiful woman Lavinia" he smiled at her then Lavinia turned around making it apparent what she wanted next.

Junpei almost instantly got her message then he said "if this is what you want then my Golden Queen will get it" he more or less mounted himself behind her then after a short pause he rammed his cock into her butt making her squeal like a pig after the first thrust alone then after she had a minute or two to get adjusted Junpei said "I have an idea if your ok with it Lavinia" he whispered something into her ear then Lavinia liking what she heard gave Junpei the go-ahead so he telekinetically pulled a spare pillowcase to his side then he knotted it up properly and used it to gag Lavinia's mouth then using the restraints she used against him earlier he tied her wrsits to the bed railings much like she did earlier, with his Sovereign/Lover now ready Junpei began ramming her rear-end at breakneck speeds going at it like a beast knee-deep in heat something Lavinia herself encouraged by letting him go at it and doing what she could to get him deeper into her tight ass **I freaking love this lady** Junpei thought that then for a bit of dramatic effect he started to spank Lavinia's bare bottom exactly like the two agreed on as he went at it Junpei's normal chery red eyes turned a powerful purple colour much like Fafnir's to symbolise the enormity of the pleasure he was feeling and this was proven further by his now haggard breathing and even harder thrusts which left Lavinia craving more, Junpei got a glimpse of Lavinia's gag which was now soaked through and through with her saliva which coupled with her beauty that's in the league of Goddesses and the endless love he feels for her it got Junpei even more fired up and making him several times more determined to pleasure Lavinia in ways she would never be able to forget one of which included him fondling her breats and using her Hot and Cold trick from earlier.

While Junpei went at it Lavinia had since this round began climaxed at least 3 more times and it felt like another was on the way enough that the pleasure caused her body to become foggy which was one of many indicators that she was now drunk on lust **he's making me loose my mind not that I'm really bothered it just proves how good is was** that was one of the few coherent thoughts Lavinia could muster all the while Junpei railed into her then eventually he felt his cock twitch as Lavinia pleasedrd telepathically _**"let it all out Junpei just fill me up"**_ Junpei did what she wanted and blew his biggest load of the night so far, filling the Leviathan Heriress up with his seed then he slowly pulled out making sure Lavinia felt it then he turned her over without undoing the restraints as Lavinia made it clear to him they weren't done yet.

* * *

**Ok guys lemons over now**

* * *

**At least 9 hours later**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

After me and Lavinia went at it for a really long time I asked her "so did my Golden Queen like it" Lavinia tossed the gag we used several times during tonights session to the side then she purred lightly saying "you know the answer already Sweetheart" **she knows me so well** I planted a kiss on her belly as I told her "my beautiful Goddess" Lavinia due to sheer exhaustion fell soundly asleep on my bed **I have the best woman ever** mere seconds after her I fell asleep myself falling down besides her and snuggling into her as we drifted into a sweet blissful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement since we're now at the Second Year of Akademisk Academy for Junpei and co I'm going to start a new series to work alongside the main series called the Side Story series which will show what Elefthería's various members get up to outside of the main story.


	91. New school year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I thought I'd quickly list the fields of study Junpei's learned since he became a Demon, these are:  
> •History  
> •Geography  
> •Philosophy  
> •Theology  
> •Law  
> •Medicine  
> •Music  
> •Anthropology  
> •Robotics  
> •Business studies  
> •Psychology  
> •Military science  
> •Archeology  
> •Literature (mostly ones centered around Demons)  
> •Numerous forms of science (chemistry is his favourite)  
> •Engineering  
> •Mathematics  
> •Linguistics (you could argue that he's cheating since he's Omnilingual)  
> •Astrology  
> •Paleontology  
> •Vinification  
> •Forensic science  
> •Statistics  
> •Magic  
> •Mythology  
> •Surgery  
> •Architecture  
> •Economics  
> •Journalism  
> •Military tactics 
> 
> As of for why he learned this many it was a combination of wanting to impress the Leviathan Clan to better his chances with Lavinia (prior to her confession) and because of him wanting to become the best Golden King he could. His current knowledge of these fields is great enough that he can earn a bachelors degree in each of them especially the fields of Archeology, Law (which he already had preexisting knowledge of because of Shura's solicitor job) and Architecture all 3 of which he could earn a Masters Degree in.
> 
> Out of Elefthería Junpei is currently ranked 3rd in terms of Intelligence with Mio being 2nd and Shiba being 1st and his intelligence was proven to the school as during his midterms Junpei got 21st out of several thousand students.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two days later**

After the operation to retake Nipextia the other day me and Lavinia have just stayed at home for the past few days with us both growing even closer as a couple **I love snuggles with my Lavinia** me and her however are currently running full-speed ahead since we're going to be late to school if we don't **crap crap crap crap crap crap crap** Lavinia was busy trying to keep up with me as she said "WHY DID WE SLEEP IN" I called out "SAYS THE ONE WHO SAID ' _OH SURE LET'S NOT BOTHER WITH GETTING A LIFT IT'LL BE NICE TO WALK TO SCHOOL'' ONLY TO HIT THE SNOOZE BUTTON 16 TIMES'_ I did a shoddy impression of her meanwhile she called out "YOU KNOW I HATE ALARMS" eventually we got to the others in Elefthería as she just laughed then I did the same **some people say I'm the dorky one but me and Lavinia know that in truth we're both as dorky as one another,** the two of us started walking slowly in sync with the others however I noticed Lavinia was still limping a little bit **she still hasn't recovered fully damn** Lavinia took my hand meanwhile Charles came by us holding Elvitsia's hand then he said "me and Vitsi were thinking the two of us and you two could go on a double date sometime" I told him "that sounds great" me and Charles shared a fist bump however that reminded me of our height difference **why can't I be tall** I started to envision myself as a taller person in my mind **tall me would be great then I wouldn't be the butt of all Vincent's jokes.**

**At Akademisk Academy**

Myself and my friends all walked through the gates of the school however I felt a distinct yet unknown atmosphere **what's going on** my body went into high alert meanwhile I heard people speaking about us thanks to my enhanced hearing "it's them it's really Elefthería" "look at them all so powerful yet humble" "just look at Kamijou he's clearly grown stronger" **they're ok with us** a girl who was in the First Year approached us then said "sss Sir Junpei" I turned to hee saying "there's no need for Sir please" she instead said "um Kamijou then, I wanted to say my thank you for liberating Nipextia my Grandpa got stuck behind Odium's lines and we feared the worst but thanks to Elefthería we were able to see him again" I nodded then told her "I'm sorry it took me so long to do that" a number of Teachers jestured for us to come to the Opening ceremony so I followed them **last year people saw us as a complete joke now they're treating us like heroes how quickly things can change huh** I saw girls from all Year Groups going mad over Gerald cooing over his short size and the fact that he looked nervous to be attending school **big guys a First Year now let's hope he does well** Gerald got to me and Lavinia then I said "hey Buddy" we shared a high five then he told me "I hope the school isn't as scary as Vincent claims it is he said something about a disappearing and reappearing Gargoyle" **first I've heard of that but ah well might look into it if I get the chance,** while we walked Lavinia held onto my hand all the while she looked at me smiling **she's so beautiful.**

**At lunchtime**

When lunchtime arrived I rubbed my stomach then I said "ah nothing beats the Akademisk cafeteria" Lucian remarked "I've never seen someone who's so gluttonous in my life" Asmodeus remarked "I have and his name was Beelzebub" he had a cocky smirk plastering his face which rather than being charming it made him look downright terrifying even more so than when he's mad at something **Mommy I'm scared** he told the Outer Class students "myself, Galand and Carlton originally planned to make Junpei the Seat of Gluttony but we decided on Wrath instead" **Asmodeus you prick** Fafnir growled lowly meanwhile Asmodeus said "Fanir you need to get over the hay-fever incident" **hang on** I sighed then asked "Fafnir for the love of Lucifer tell me your grudge didn't start because of hay-fever" Fafnir remarked _**[that bastard knew I have hay-fever and yet he still left me with flowers that had high pollen level**_ _ **s]**_ I just face palmed **somedays I really want to turn Fafnir into a pair of boots** just then however I felt a change in the atmosphere **what the heck** I looked outside seeing a number of meteorites hurtling towards the Netherworld and Earth at high speeds **I count 30 maybe more what the heck** Fafnir suddenly said out loud _**[Septa nes goda]**_ I looked at my right hand then I said "Elefthería looks like lunch is gonna have to wait" **and I was really looking forward to my lunch as well** one of the meteorites hit the Outer Classroom **ah come on man they didn't get that finished they were about 80% done** I opened and window and ran towards it to go investigate the fallen object meanwhile the others joined me **right now I'm sensing something I haven't felt from Fafnir before right now he's scared and I don't mean the kind of scared he feels when against someone more powerful than myself no this feeling is more akin to dread I've never felt Fafnir get this frightened before and if he's scared I think we have ever reason to worry.**

* * *

Just as I got to the Outer Classroom Baberi and a few other teachers started to evacuate the people in that area meanwhile Gerald came up asking "Junpei what's happening" I told him "that's what I plan to find out" _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I donned my armour then I started to push aside the rubble and get closer to the crater meanwhile Gerald assisted Baberi and the others with the evacuations **what is it** just then I saw a metallic egg shaped container then Fafnir told me **_[they've arrived]_** I lifted the container up with my telekinesis then I set down away from the crash site meanwhile Shiba scanned it saying "it's safe to touch, I can't sense anything from it no heat, no weight, no mass, no atomic buildup nothing" **that's impossible** I got closer till suddenly the object pulled me up to it then it started to show me a vision of a world on fire where oceans dried up and forests decayed alongside a world of something I've seen before **are those Dragons** the vision carried on with it showing those Dragon like creatures soaring through the void of space then it showed a world I'm all too familiar with **Earth** the vision ended then I got an electronical shock that brought me to my knees **getting some really bad Selor flashbacks right now ah crap I looked at the volts directly again son of a gun that's painful as Hell.**

When I stopped getting electrocuted I managed to get up then the pod started to change in which it showed an orb which shone more brightly and more brilliantly than anything I'd ever seen in my life in fact the light practically stretched from here to the school gates **what is that thing** the light died down then Quetzalcoatl landed by me saying "we need to destroy it" **what** he got his fire breath ready to attack the Orb. 


	92. The Source

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

Quetzalcoatl got ready to unleash his fire breath till Fafnir called out _**[QUETZALCOATL DON'T]**_ he let a small portion of his power out then Quetzalcoatl told him "Fafnir you know as well as me that this thing is bad news" **what the hell is it** I looked at Quetzalcoatl who then explained "it's called The Source, inside that orb the raw power needed to restore Draconia to it's former glory" **Draconia what the** suddenly my mind got flooded with information on a planet with that name **oh you have got to be kidding me** I looked at my right hand asking "Fafnir when were you planning on telling us all that Dragons are freaking aliens" that got everyone's attention then I explained "from what I've gathered Draconia is a distant alien world which is the true homeworld of Dragons, eons ago the planet went backwards in it's planetary evolution going back to it's prehistoric state leaving it inhospitable for all beings living there so in a mass exodus the Dragon race fled across the stars till eventually they got to Earth then the Netherworld" **how the hell did I learn all of that come to think of it how did I get that vision earlier** Fafnir went onto explain _**[Junpei is correct about Draconia's situation however I never told anyone because I saw no point to it Draconia is lost it's a barren wasteland that can't support life from what I've been told by Quetzalcoatl]**_ Laxus, Santiago, Raphael and Michael arrived together.

When they arrived Santiago looked at The Source meanwhile Quetzalcoatl explained "before the exodus began I jettisoned The Source into space, I didn't set a destination for it since I had hoped it would eventually land somewhere no one could find it but sadly it came here" **wait a second** I asked "what were those other meteorites then" Fafnir told me _**[they're called the Wyverns a subspecies of Dragon who imprint themselves onto someone who then becomes their Master, with that connection formed they can perform the process Beast Uplink for non Dragons it briefly gives them the power of a Dragon whereas for actual Dragons it doubles their power in correspondence with the number of Wyverns linking to their Master]**_ I asked "how many are we talking about Fafnir" he tried counting saying _**[about one or two... hundred maybe more]**_ I freaked out **ok Junpei keep it together keep it together keep it together keep it together keep it together keep it together WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE** I acted as though I was fine but my thoughts said otherwise **why is that eveytime I try to have a normal day at school something goes wrong and before I know it I'm dealing with something way above my comfort zone yet when I get paranoid of something happening nothing happens ARGH I swear it's like someone's purposefully making my life this way just so they get some kind of sick entertainment out of it gah** Yami told me "so if those Wyvens landed in random places then who knows will find them" **ah dang it** Dean started to phone me.

Just as he called I answered and got an annoyed response

 **Dean-** JUNPEI WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED METEORS ARE HITTING THE EARTH ALL OVER THE PLACE

 **Junpei-** They're known as Wyverns, I'll explain everything later but for now can you get your men to simply collect them don't try to activate them at all at least until me and Elefthería have an idea as to what's happening with them

 **Dean-** I hope it happens fast because The President is breathing down my neck over how dangerous these things are

He hung up then I said "Elefthería divide into teams to search the crash sites of each Wyven then bring them back to base, Shiba I need you to accompany me to the US in order to help Dean and Department E find out about the threat level of these things" Shiba nodded then Ren asked "and if we run into Odium" I told him "keep the Wyverns out of Odium's hands no matter the cost if even one of them gets under their control then we're all in big trouble" we left to go to our respective areas **I know Visored's been recruiting more and more members to Odium's army but I haven't seen the man himself since the incident with Jarqies and knowing Visored he won't be able to resist getting his hands on as many Wyverns as possible.**

* * *

**At Department E's primary building**

After a few minutes me and Shiba got through the Space Gate I saw Dean with several men as I said "I apologise in advance Dean for all of this, I was just about to enjoy lunch till this all began" he remarked with a low chuckle "well at least the meteors saved the cafeteria workers" **well that's not untrue** Dean shook mine and Shiba's hand then after I dispelled my helmet Dean introduced us both saying "Mr President, General Carter I'd like you to meet Junpei Kamijou the Commander of Elefthería and wielder of the Exhilaration Rig" **Elefthería don't answer to any government we answer to ourselves but we have backing from the Netherworld and Heavens governments alongside my partnership with Dean and Department E** Gordon Darby the current president of the United States of America is a tall man in his late 40's to early 50's with short brown hair that has grey temples and blue eyes, currently he's wearing a formal black suit and red necktie with a black coat, his face looked like a man who's stern but with a kindness few can feel **it's his 1st term and from what I understand he's doing a decent job I don't keep up with American politics that much** Gordon told me "well I have to say it's an honour to meet you, Dean speaks quite highly of you to me and Dylan here" General Dylan is a much older looking gentleman who you can tell doesn't do that much combat anymore more so because of his age than anything else but despite that his posture and the way he conducted still commanded a great deal of respect in a positive way rather than a tyrannical one, I told him "the honour is mine Mr President" I bowed my head then Dean led us onwards into Department E's building **Department E or as it's known to the public Area 51 was according to Dean built to monitor any potential extraterrestrial that would be too much for Humanity to handle alone but after an incident during the 60's in which they discovered the Supernatural World exists they began monitoring the Supernatural in secret although until I came along they had barely any idea what's happening currently only myself, Shiba, the Seven Kings and the Archangels know that this place exists the others in Elefthería do know of it but not what it does, oh man if Uncle Ryuusei knew I've visited Area 51 he'd flip he loves this kind of thing.**

After a short walk and me dispelling my armour **(since the halls of Department E aren't exactly spacious)** we found one of the Meteorites recovred by the Air Force as Dean explained "our scientists haven't found a way to open it up but our best sensors have confirmed that something is inside of it" I explained what Fafnir told me earlier about Wyvens then I said "I have an idea but it's extremely risky" Shiba deadpanned telling me "aren't all of your plans risky" **no they aren't actually wait a minute** I stopped to think over every idea I've ever had in a fight or at least the most noteworthy ones **actually looking back he's got a point a lot of my ideas have been extremely dangerous and have a ridiculously high chance of backfiring man I need to stop being so reckless in fights I've only last this long through sheer dumb luck** I got to the panel for the door then using my enhanced vision I was able to easily figure out the password by observing the buttons and figuring out which ones are pressed the most **by that point it's a simple case of figuring out the most likely combination** after typing it in I got let in as Dean shouted "JUNPEI THE ROOMS A VACUUM GET OUT OF THERE" however I got through before his words could have any real effect on me then I got out a slip of paper and wrote 

_I frequently nap on the moon, vacuums aren't a problem for me_

Dean mouthed "how the hell" so I wrote 

_Dragon perks_

He wanted to reprimand me but he was more impressed by my confidence and ability to survive a vacuum **let's take a look at you big boy** I walked towards the meteor they recovered. 

The meteor that was in storage was about the size of a beach ball with a number of Draconic runes engraved onto it **the runes more or less say do not touch well I've played enough video games to know that doing that is the boring option** when I got closer I started to inspect the meteor then it started to shift and change it's shape **uh oh** eventually it opened revealing a tiny Dragon that was no bigger than a Human toddler with bright scarlet scales adorning it and a tiny little claws that looked harmless when compared to mine which can easily bend steel **currently I can turn ¼ of my body into that of a Dragons although I'm trying to improve that further** the Dragon opened it's eyes showing they're yellow then it let out a series of small roars and yelps **what the** Fafnir told me _**[he's attempting to find out the language on Earth although given the sheer number of them he's taking longer than usual]**_ eventually the Wyven said to me "beginning imprinting" **that sounded oddly robotic** Fafnir told me _**[Wyvens were built to be subservient beings that follow orders which is why they're talking like robots]**_ the Imprinting finished then I got hit with a vision of Draconia although what I saw was nothing good **we're in big trouble now this is a Code Red** I ran to the door as the Wyven followed me then I slammed on the door to get let out which I did then I frantically said "we're in trouble big trouble oh damn damn damn damn damn damn" Dean got me a paper bag to help me calm down my breathing **this isn't good no no no no no.**

* * *

My body began hyperventilating then Shiba asked "Junpei what did you see in there" I explained "Draconia the origin world of all Dragons is currently a prehistoric and barren wasteland" he told me "yeah you told us earlier what's new though" I said "Quetzalcoatl was right The Source is bad news we should have destroyed it, it was an indicator that it's coming" Dean asked "what's coming Junpei you aren't making sense" I fell to my knees and rested against a wall then I said "Draconia, Draconia itself is coming to Earth something very big and very powerful knocked the entire planet out of orbit and sent it hurtling towards us in about 48 hours Draconia will blot out the sun and mow down Earth and the Netherworld like it's a game of Pacman" Shiba was now on high alert with a look of fear I had never seen before in our resident Inventor and R&D Chief, just then a Department E scientist came running up and said to Dean and General Carter "SIR'S OUR DEEP SPACE SENSORS HAVE PICKED UP A LARGE OBJECT HEADING FOR US" Dean acknowledged that.

The moment he did Dean asked "how big is Draconia" I got up after having calmed down saying "the Netherworld is at least ⅓ bigger than Earth and Draconia is at least 9 times bigger than the Netherworld" that didn't lighten the mood then I said "Shiba I need you to remain here with Department E's scientists see if you guys can't figure something out, I'm heading back to the Netherworld to alert the people of the situation" Gordon told me "I'll get in touch with other world leaders see if we can't form a joint effort" I nodded then I got ready to leave until the Wyven started following me, when it followed me I said "Red Grave" Shiba got confused then I said "on it's back it says it's names Red Grave" he nodded then me and Red Grave started to go **I don't want the people I love to die I don't want to loose them I can't stand the thought of loosing anyone else** the moment I got outside I used a Space Gate to get back home **but most of all I don't want Earth to die, in the time I've spent in the Realm of the Kings with my predecessors I finally get it now Humanity aren't a good race but they aren't a bad race either they're still learning and growing they aren't there yet but like The Original I believe that someday Humanity will find their place among the stars** without a second to spare I took flight to get to Lilithgan as fast as I possibly can pushing my armours speed to it's limit **Humans are a race of incredible potential they've built monoliths that have touched the sky itself and they've created Empires that last for centuries and they have fought so many terrible things including the worst of their own kind, for so long I hated them because of my own bad experiences with a few bad eggs I let it cloud my judgement and my opinion of them and because of tha I allowed myself to be controlled by my hatred but now I won't let that happen again I'll believe in the potential of the race itself and not judge them for the actions of a few** I fortunately landed at the Grand Citadel of Lilithgan to alert the Seven Kings as qucikly as I could.

**Meanwhile with Gunha and Risera**

**Gunha's pov**

Shiba just called us to inform us of the change in the situation **so we're dealing with the end of the world** I sighed while me and Risera stood atop a hill near Akademisk Academy overlooking the entire valley the schools placed in **it's beautiful just like her** Risera held onto my hand tightly saying "Gunha are we going to be ok" I told her after sighing "I really don't know Risera, right now the best thing we can do is hope that the Boss, Junpei and Brainiac can figure something out" she hugged onto me as though today was our last night alive, Risera held me so tightly and so affectionately she didn't even care anymore if anyone caught us acting like a couple in public **damn it man I hate this feeling I freaking hate this powerlessness I feel when I don't know what to do, I promised Risera when we became a couple that I would protect her no matter what stood in our wah and that I would be a man who she can depend upon damn it I don't want to become a liar because of a planet that's hurtling towards us** Risera cried a little bit saying "I'm scared Gunha, whenever we've fought Odium or anyone else it's always been ok for me because I know I have you and that I have countless others but this time I just feel so hopeless" I started to stroke her hair tenderly **Risera** I let go then I removed my belt **knew I should have kept my tie but those things choke me,** the moment I got it off I tied our hands together then I looked Risera dead in the eye.

* * *

With my eyes locked on hers and my hands binded together I said to Risera "this isn't even close to how I wanted to do this but, Risera if these really are our last days alive then I want them all to be with you so knowing that, Risera Enenri will you do the honour of becoming my bride" her cheeks lit up a gorgeous shade of red that complimented her hair extremely well then she told me "yes Gunha a thousand times yes, I'll be your bride" the two of us kissed with more love, devotion and passion then we've ever shown before, her free hand held my left shoulder as if I would vanish if she let go for just a second meanwhile I wormed my freehand behind her neck deepening the kiss enough that some drool escaped her lips and fell between our faces **I don't want a kingdom, I don't want an army and I sure as hell don't need a fucking planet I only want her to hell with everything else life isn't worth living if I don't do it with Risera, since the day we met it's always been about her I couldn't care less if my body gets torn apart or if I become the enemy of the world so long as Risera is with me that's all that matters** the son shone on out skin illuminating us both.

**Meanwhile with Vincent and the others**

**Vincent's pov**

I stood in the main hall with the other students after we all got informed about the current situation **damn it all** I had Axiom Disaster by my side alongside a knife I now use and a large Saber I obtained during one of my Tourney Matches **damn it all man** I made the cynical quip of "well looks like now it's game over for me" **I mean I die all the time so you'd think this is nothing to me heck I die so many times you might aa well dress me in an orange parka and call me Kenny because I die so much** Yami got to my side then he said "Vincent I want you to know fighting at your side has been a privilege and an honour" I playfully hit his arm asking "when did you get all soft on us huh" he pouted however I got his hand and told him "but likewise fighting alongside you has been a true honour Yami" **with luck Smurf and Hocus Pocus has something figured out already but then again that would be too good wouldn't it.**

**Now finally back to Junpei's pov**

After I told Santiago and the other Kings about the situation, Lucretzia asked me "and you're certain that nothing can be done about this" I sighed then I said "right now no" I could see them and the other High Class Demons on the Council were all alarmed by this situation and wanted to find a way out of it with Barada saying "right now this isn't about our individual power or influence it's about our survival as a species" Ceaser asked me "Junpei I'd like you to elaborate on a detail you mentioned, you said something knocked Draconia out of orbit what exactly was that" suddenly I got a riptide of information about a large statue like entity that was so large it was almost impossibly big with it seemingly having no end in sight and a word raged in my mind on repeat like a record player that's become broken that word being 

_The Solution_

I recovered then I said "The Solution, an entity known only as The Solution did this" **what is with me today I've been getting information beamed into my mind whenever I need it hang on** I snapped my fingers saying "I have a really really bad idea, but it'll take a little time" Santiago told everyone "give him some space, if Junpei's cooking something up then it's best to let him do his thing" I bowed my head then I said _**Kings Gauntlet**_ with the Exhilaration Rig now out I sat down cross-legged then I concentrated **think about Draconia and everything you know about it and the Dragon race clear your mind of everything else just focus Junpei concentrate on everything you know** I took a deep breath to enter a state of absolute calmness and serenity with my breathing becoming so calm that it melded with the world around me and my mind become one with the world itself **I won't let anyone die I refuse to give up not before I've even begun** at that moment I found myself floating through a massive archive like area with my surroundings resembling something you would find in a sci-fi movie.

* * *

In this space I was floating around with ease **ok think Draconia Draconia Draconia** I got hit by a light blue tendril but not because it planned to attack me instead it gave me what I wanted **gotcha,** with me now having what I needed I returned to reality then I told everyone "I know how to stop Draconia from wiping us out" that statement alone brought hope back into the room and got everyone on the edge of their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Risera Enenri  
> Race- Reborn Demon (currently), Human (formerly)  
> Threat Level- B Class  
> Age- 17 (current)  
> Birthday- 5th November  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'5 or 165 cm  
> Weight- 58 kg or 130 lbs  
> Hair colour- Magenta  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun facts- She's capable of holding her own against Gunha in an arm wrestling contest, her and Rani frequently discipline Ren and Gunha if they misbehave, she's absolutely terrified of Vincent and his violent and cynical personality despite getting along with him, according to her the best two moments of her life are metting Gunha and being confessed to by Gunha, her favourite scent is Gunha's, she's based on Yuria from Fist of the North Star, she's extremely skilled at arts and crafts and wishes to teach her and Gunha's children about them, she wants three kids with Gunha and Kichika claims she has an old womans sense of fashion.


	93. Draconia

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

I told the Council and the others with them "I know how to stop Draconia" Santiago enthusiastically looked at me as if I had resorted all the hope in the room then I said "it'll require The Source though" Santiago told some people to go get it then I said "in Draconia there's a place known as the Well of Beginnings the place where all Dragons were born back when they inhabited the planet and prior to them relying on natural reproduction but I digress, if I get The Source and put it into the Well then life on the planet will flourish once again" Barada caught on almost instantly saying "and doing so will stabilise the planet giving us a shot at stopping the total annihilation of the Netherworld and Earth" I nodded **he's a smart man indeed** my gaze briefly went to Ceaser **for some strange reason I feel like the Ceaser Beelzebub we know isn't actually who he says he is I get the feeling he's someone else entirely ah who am I kidding he's the Cheif Spymaster for the Netherworld Secret Service it's his job to not reveal his true self to the world** I could see and feel hope slowly returning to the others in the room, the Nobles all started to lean closer and try to listen closer to me as if they wanted something to make their problems disappear. 

I looked around seeing the others gathered then I said "there is a problem though, I'll need to put The Source directly into the Well of Beginnings itself meaning I'll need to go to Draconia itself and unfortunately I don't have deep space travel capabilities, Earth to the Netherworld and back I do but not the kind of distance were dealing with" **I'm trying to create a Sub-grade to counter that problem but it's harder than it looks,** Carlton told me "The Octane and other Knight Ships came equipped with Jump Ships smaller spacecrafts that could take the Knights on board a ship to areas they normally couldn't if you use the one on The Octane it should be ok however there's only enough room for 10 people so choose wisely" I nodded and gave him a thumbs up **ok then now just one more problem how the hell do I pilot a spacecraft** Lavinia came in with the other memebers of the Troupe **Lavi-chan** Lavinia said "we're going with you Junpei" Santiago leaned forward saying "Lavinia I understand you're trying to help but this is" she however didn't back down instead she kept a resolute and awe-inspiring stance which radiated a sense of importance and power that you could see in the paintings of various Empresses from across history, her back was completely straight and she radiated an aura which made every stop talking and focus on her with them all focusing on Lavinia to the extent that some of them looked ready to kneel before her **that's my Golden Queen for you** Lavinia focused her gaze onto Santiago who teleported down in front of her.

Santiago appeared before Lavinia then Lavinia told him "Big brother ever since I was a little girl you've always looked out for me and done everything in your power to protect me, to be honest there were days where I believed that you were on of the only people who had my back but now I can stand on my own and fight my own fights" **she needs this the only thing I can do is watch if I so much as make a peep I'll undermine everything she's standing for Lavinia is the love of my life and the most important woman in my life but she's her own woman who can stand on her own, right now she's making that clear I will not ruin this for her** Lavinia swept aside a bit of hair that fell out of place then after taking a small breath she carried on speaking "I understand that this is dangerous and I fully understand that if I go to Draconia with Junpei then there's the risk I might not come back but right now it's worth it if I can protect the planet and it's people then I'll risk it all" **Lavinia's more than just a pretty face or a simple Heiress she's a Queen in every sense of the concept of a Queen Lavinia is one that's why people listen to her and adore her she can lead them and understand them like few others can** Santiago just stood over her then he put his left hand on Lavinia's left shoulder with a relived face, Santiago looked at Lavinia then he told her "you've finally grown up Lavinia" Santiago then hugged her a hug which Lavinia didn't expect but still liked **never underestimate how far a Big brother will go to protect the younger siblings** Santiago let go.

* * *

The moment he go of Lavinia it looked as though things had finally been cleaned up between the two, Santiago told her "I understand * _sigh_ * it pains me knowing you're going into a dangerous situation that I don't have much control over but I know better than anyone I can't protect you forever and I can't loom over you and treating you like a porcelain doll that will break easily, you've grown up Lavinia and as your Big brother I'm proud of you" Lavinia was nothing short of chuffed however I felt a twinge of jealousy when numerous men kept ogling her with lustful eyes **she's mine ya little punks back off no bad Junpei don't get mad Lavinia loves you and she'd never cheat on you ever don't get mad** Santiago asked "Sir Carlton how quickly can you get The Octane's Jump Ship ready" Carlton replied with "I'll need to do a standard checkup but that should only take half and hour" he left to go do that meanwhile I told everyone in Team Lavinia "if this works then we'll save both Earth, the Netherworld and Draconia so let's do what we do best" Daniel nodded then he said "Draconia won't know what's hit it" **we have this for I have the best team ever** Lavinia went to my side then we all walked to go get ready **my Lavinia my Golden Queen my Goddess my soul mate and soon my beautiful wife** I could feel everyone getting fired up.

**Half an hour later**

Everyone else in Team Lavinia was currently wearing an orange spacesuit meanwhile I had my armour on as we walked to the Jump Ship which based on shape looked like a shuttlecraft you would find in a Sci-fi movie although it lacked any weapons that only made it look built for speed with it's colour being black and it having several green lights on **let's do this** I turned to the rest of Elefthería saying "until I get back Charles you're in charge I need you to coordinate our efforts here" he nodded then I said "I hope to see you guys soon" Gunha gave me a salute then I handed Lucian my music player saying "hold onto it for me please" he nodded and said "good luck" I nodded in response and went on board **ok now to figure out how this bad boy works** I sat in the pilots seat in the cockpit then Lavinia got by my side **let's go** the engines fired up then we took flight into space, in a matter of minutes we got into orbit then I saw the others looking outside the window like children outside a candy store **guys we've got this.**

Me and the others flew in the Jump Ship however Lavinia was enjoying the idea of being in outer space **maybe I'll take her on a date someday into space I mean I already plan to do a moon date when she gets her Dragon powers** I sped up as best I could meanwhile I kept occasionally glancing at the clock **Shiba set it up so we know how long we have till Draconia hits Earth,** however the clock proved wrong as Draconia was just coming up behind Jupiter **it's too early** I said "activating forward thrusters diverting all non-essential power to the drive core" **let's go** Lavinia kept her hand on the copilots handle keeping the ship stable without us loosing speed meanwhile Gerald kept a tight grip on The Source **here goes nothing** I said "beginning atmospheric entry" Draconia true to the visions was a massive planet in fact it's likely even bigger than what I initially believed, saldy though there's a massive hurricane like storm forming over where we need to go **let's go** I flew us straight down heading for Draconia.

* * *

The Jump Ship qucikly entered Draconia's stratosphere however due to the storm the turbulence was enormous **damn** Chelsea held onto her seat meanwhile Daniel asked "ok so how do we land" I tried to focus on the controls while telling Daniel "I'll need to find somewhere to land first uh oh" a large tree hit the side of the Ship knocking us off course, a loud bang came about after we got hit which set off a number of alarms **ah shit** I began doing everything I could and more to correct our course however Chelsea said "I know what to do" **Chelsea what're you on about** she clasped her hands together then she said _**Five Phase Barrier**_ the Ship got covered by a barrier that is black, red, yellow, blue and silver in colour which somehow stabilised us **since when could Chelsea do that.**

Chelsea started to pant heavily then Lavinia took over as the pilot while I got to Chelsea's side, she explained "it's an ability I've been working on in secret, the _**Five Phase Barrier**_ provides an absolute defence against all forms of harm both conceptual and physical but it requires a lot of concentration to generate and it can only be deployed once a day" **so that's what her late night training involves** Chelsea had a faint blush moving across her face meanwhile she started to breath more visibly **I need to face reality,** I got back to the pilots seat to get back to looking for a safe landing zone **ever since I met of her a part of me has had a strong attraction to Chelsea I have gone out of my way to be devoted to Lavinia and Lavinia alone but deep down inside of me I've never stopped thinking about Chelsea a part of me wants her to be with me but at the same time she deserves to be loved and cared for by someone who will love her for everything she is and will devote themselves to her** Lavinia told me "there's a spot down there" I went to it **Fafnir, Arcadia, Genesis, Nexus, Alidra and Onyx all tell me that I should get a harem but I don't want to do that I've seen first-hand how damaging it can be when a man isn't faithful I absolutely despise Junatro for the things Mom went through because of him and I don't want to do that to Lavinia or any other woman I swore if I ever found someone who I love the way love I love Lavinia then I would be the most loyal man on the planet ah I can't let this bug me right now the world is at stake.**

I landed the Jump Ship on a clearing of what looks like the remains of a forest then I got The Source from Gerald, I then opened the door saying "let's go save a world" **just gotta lob this into the Well of Beginnings then we can go home** I said "Red Grave keep an eye on the Jump Ship" **the atmosphere of Draconia is too dangerous for Ignis and Thatch to be safe on so I'm leaving them in Chihiro's care for now,** all of us marched on meanwhile the winds started to pickup speed to a violent level and I could tell it was getting to the others **ok Junpei think** I kept moving then I said _**Draconic Whiplash**_ by making the whip appear I told the others "hold onto it as best you can" they all did so then I marched forward **ah man Snapback would hate this weather and Gravel would be all like " _me Gravel no like wind_ " man The Excavators are a fun bunch** see I've been on a couple of missioms with them and unlike most I actually enjoy hanging out with them sure they're pretty destructive but I've never seen such a tight knit unit in my life **wonder if my Troupe will be as tightly knit as them.**

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

The storms on Draconia were only getting worse by the second and based on the clock Shiba gave us **(which has been updated to fit with the change in the situation)** we've got 10 minutes until Draconia hits Earth and the Netherworld **in hindsight I really should have brought Kichika she could have done something about this uh oh** a massive tree hit Daniel which knocked us all down then the violent winds started to carry us away **oh no** we all got lashed about **ok I have an idea but it's a shot in the dark** I clasped my hands together and prayed.

**Meanwhile at Akademisk Academy**

**Kichika's pov**

The students were all panicking over the news of Draconia with the fear in the room being so thick you would need a meat cleaver to cut through it **(fear which was worsened by Draconia becoming visible in the sky),** suddenly I felt a sensation I rarely feel **is this a prayer** it gave me a small mirgane enough that it alerted the others then I heard the prayer _**"Kichika I don't know if you can hear this but I really really need you right now there's a storm ok Draconia and if it's not stopped then the others will die"**_ I panted **Junpei** I qucikly told the others then I held my hand out with T2 shouting "KI-KI NO" for a change he panicked and ran up to me saying "Ki-Ki you know what happened the last time you did tried manipulating the weather from a long distance away and that was in a different continet this is another planet" **no** I told him "and if I do nothing Junpei and all the others will die, if my power can give him even a few seconds of time to save our worlds then to hell with the risks" **two years ago me and T2 were sent on a mission to stop a couple of Vampires assisting terrorists out on the Afghanistan border however when we discovered the Vampires main base was in Libya I got cocky and tried to use a lighting bolt from a long distance on them however doing nearly gave me a brain aneurysm so I promised Pappa I'd be careful next time** I looked at Draconia **but if I don't do anything Junpei one of the few men I can flat out say I respect and in his sole case admire will die** I focused then in an instant I snapped my fingers **please be ok everyone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Thor II (please he prefers T2)  
> Race- Demigod (specifically he's 48% God and 52% Human)  
> Threat Level- S Class  
> Age- 17 (current)  
> Birthday- 17th March  
> Gender- Male (and he says he's a and I quote "damn strong man as well" end quote)  
> Height- 6'3 or 190 cm  
> Weight- 361 kg or 795 lbs (that's just pure muscle he's not made of metal)  
> Hair colour- Golden Blond  
> Eye colour- Deep blue  
> Sacred Treasure- None  
> Bloodline ability- None  
> Fun Facts- He can lift train cars with his barehands, according to Shiba he can't detect any physiology weak spots on T2's body, while he's a warrior of near unparalleled might his Magic understanding is worse than a childs, his favourite drink is Jack Daniels (and according to Thor his Father, you would need an entire brewery in order to get T2 drunk), much to her anger he knows all of Kichika's bodily measurements (he likes teasing her about it), he gets on well with Yami, Lucian, Vincent, Junpei and Charles, he wants a rematch with Junpei someday and he dislikes Jötunheimr because of his dislike for cold environments.


	94. On my own

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

The storm which swept us off our feet **(in ways we would have preferred it didn't)** was now starting to die down just enough that I could pull the others back to my side with my telekinesis **seems Kichika got the message,** our struggles didn't end there however as we now had 2 minutes until Draconia hits Earth and the Netherworld **gotta run** the Well of Beginnings was in our sights so all of us just bolted it to get The Source into the Well **come on come on come on come on come on** Gerald tossed me The Source then Lavinia told "Junpei all of us won't make it in time" I nodded then I told her "whatever happens meeting and knowing all of you was the best part of my life" Lavinia nodded then she took the othes back to the Jump Ship **let's go** I took flight and held onto The Source as if my life depends on it **I have to do this for my home and the people that I love** I started to strafe and evade the winds and debris as best I could while not loosening my grip.

My gaze focused on the Well then I said _**Full Throttle**_ the jetpack unit on my back and my feet mounted rocket thrusters went into overdrive since I directed all the power I could to them thus increasing my speed **let's go** eventually I got to the Well then Fafnir told me _**[Junpei small problem, the Well is jammed]**_ I asked "meaning" he told me _**[we need to go to the core of Draconia and manually put The Source into it]**_ I nodded and told Lavinia via my telepathy _**"Lavinia change of plan the moment you get to the Jump Ship just get back to the Netherworld as quickly as you can, the Well is jammed so I've got to manually put The Source directly into the planets core by the time I get out it'll be too late to leave so just run"**_ Lavinia told me _**"I won't leave you Junpei I'm done leaving people behind and letting people down"**_ a massive boulder nearly hit me till I dodged it skillfully and swiftly. 

Just as I dodged it I told Lavinia _**"you haven't let anyone down Lavinia, you've always been the strongest woman of all"**_ she was about to protest till I told her _**"Lavinia earlier you proved that you're a strong and independent woman who can stand on her own in doing so you showed the world how amazing you really are, now it's my turn just trust me Lavinia just this once trust me and let me show the world I can stand on my own as well"**_ Lavinia paused for a bit, she then relented and said _**"I'll trust you on this Junpei, go get em tiger"**_ I nodded and kicked it up a gear going even faster then I saw the Well of Beginnings which I flew straight into going for the core of Draconia like a cat going for a laser pointer **I'll do this and prove to everyone who I am** my speed increased to the point where my armour heated up creating a cone of flames around me from pure friction **I am Junpei Kamijou the Commander of Elefthería, wielder of the Exhilaration Rig Grunt of 9 to Lavinia Leviathan, son of Shura Kamijou and Fordwin Sitri and the seat of Wrath in the Knights of Dremorda but today I am the one who will save my home and family,** I saw the core itself then I held The Source out which flew from my hand into the core reinvigorating it **let's go** I turned around and shot out at top speed pushing my armour and body to their absolute limit and beyond **thanks for everything guys.**

* * *

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

Myself and my Troupe save for Junpei landed in front of Akademisk Academy with all out allies in and out of Elefthería then Shiba asked "where's Junpei" I told him "he went on alone" **I know he's got this** Ren pointed to Draconia which has a massive blue beam coming from it then Gerald said "LOOK" a small golden light came from the beam and headed for us **he did it** the light shot for us then Shiba chuckled lightly saying "long live the King" **you know I don't think I'll ever be able to keep up with Shiba's thought process** eventually the golden light landed a few yards away creating a hole in the ground then out of it stepped Junpei who shook off some frost from his armour, Junpei walked towards us with Shiba getting out a scanner that had a hologram of Draconia telling us "planetary core stabilising, temperature returning to normal and it seems as though the weather is calming down Draconia is safe" **Junpei did it he saved an entire planet** the others started cheering as did a number of students and teachers some of who let out a relaxed sigh with Chelsea saying "we've got the best team huh" me and her hugged showing how much we care for one another **I know Chelsea loves Junpei you don't need to be a detective to figure that out and I feel terrible knowing it breaks her heart seeing me and him together but I don't want to be forced to choose between my best friend or the love of my life** Chelsea just held on letting all the gratitude and care she has for me show **right now though let's enjoy this victory.**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

Despite my loud return to the Netherworld I managed to get home **today I stood on my own but I will never stand alone,** my armour dispelled then I hugged Mom who ran up to me alongside Dad with them both telling me exactly how much they love and adore me **(alongside Mom with bubbling eyes telling me that I need to stop getting into these situations)** then Lucian and the guys got to me with me looked on and smiling in pride at the others **Draconia is now permanently stuck within the gravitational pull of the Netherworld but with a little bit of tinkering we can push it back a little just to stop it from having any knock on effects on the planet,** finally I got to Lavinia and the others in the Troupe then I held them all close letting them know **all our lives we are taught that people are born to do what they eventually do but that is a fallacy, anyone can be a hero in their own lifetime so long as they have the courage to be brave and stand up to those who would kick them into the ground** a horde of Dragons landed and looked at Draconia then Quetzalcoatl bowed his head saying "you did good kid" him and every other Dragon let out a mighty roar which I joined in on **when a few brave souls unite under a single goal nothing can stop them even the cosmos itself can be rewritten by them so long as they fight side by side with one another and keep fighting the noblest of battles for in my heart I know that in this world nothing is certain** I watched as a few of the Dragons took flight heading for Draconia. 

**Later that night**

All of Elefthería and a few others were partying at the Sitri Manor **(alongside the rest of the Netherworld and the Humans on Earth who know what actually happened today)** to celebrate the fact that everyone will live to see tomorrow **sadly a number of astronomers on Earth are aware of Draconia almost hitting them like a dodgme car but Gordon and Department E are running interference as best they can** Dad told me "they're here" I nodded then I walked to a spare room **myself, Mom and Dad decided it's time we tell them** , the moment I got to a nearby room I saw the entirety of the Kamijou Family **here goes nothing** Auntie Mayumi asked "Junpei what's wrong Shura sounded so worried on the phone" I explained to them "it's time you knew the truth about everything my growth in confidence, me and Lavinia's actual relationship, the strange occurrences that happen including the planet that nearly hit us" Lavinia entered with Ruby, Chihiro, Nemuri, Amelia, Santiago, Eloise, Sanviento, Lady Lucinda and Lord Samuel then I let out my Dragon wings meanwhile the Demons in the room let out their respective Demon wings and I for a little bit of dramatic effect coated the right side of my face with my golden dragon scales.

* * *

With my wings out I explained "on my first day of school I died but Lavinia brought me back to life as her Grunt, a member of her Troupe and since then we've been on numerous adventures with all the others" my family were clearly taken aback by my wings then Uncle Ryuusei asked "what the hell is going on" I held my hand out then I explained "I brought you all here because I wanted all of you to know the truth, you deserve it so let's start from the beginning" from there I let everything spill to them the good deeds I've done and the bad, the laughter we've shared and tears each of us have shed, the pain all of us have endured and the joy I told them all of it with the others occasionally chiming in to explain topics I couldn't. 

**An hour later**

My family were now all up to speed then Auntie Mayumi told me "it's a lot to take in" I nodded telling her "little known fact sometimes this is too much for me to handle" Nemuri teased me saying "like the time you became Santa Claus" **ah come on** I said "and I thought we agreed to never bring that up again" **definitely my wierdest Christmas of all** , Uncle Kotaro looled confused with me saying "long story" I turned to them again then I explained "I am so sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I know it's a lot to take in and that you might not accept this situation but please keep it a secret if not for me then for everyone else" however Auntie Kago's son Tenga approached me saying "so Junpei's a superhero" Lavinia knelt down then told him "in many ways he is" I then said _**Kings Gauntlet**_ his eyes lit up at the sight of my gauntlet then I said "say hi Fafnir" there was nothing **ah damn it** I sighed then I said "excuse me for a second Fafnir can be a bit stubborn, oi Fafnir say hello or I'll have Mom come into the Realm of the Kings just to get you in bother" he suddenly said _**[I'm here I'm here relax no need to be hasty]**_ internally I chuckled to myself **he is terrified of Mom believe me she is not to be crossed when angry.**

**Later on**

After clearing things up with my family they joined in on the partying but me and Lavinia managed to slip away to my room, the moment we got to the bed she as always stripped down to her bra and underwear then she crawled up next to me with me putting my arms around her then I said "thank you for everything Lavinia" she nodded telling me "no thank you Junpei" she did a gesture to my heart so I let her rest her heart on my chest to listen to my heart beat **been a while since we did this** I asked "hey Lavinia, after my Promotion I was planning on finding my own place I can't stay in the nest forever however I was wondering would you want to move in with me" Lavinia was instantly on board with that idea as she casually remarked "Junpei let's be real I already live with you the only difference is that we'll both be in a different house" **Lavinia** I kissed her forehead and let her rest against me **my beautiful Lavinia** I heard a little snore from her **how is it that one woman can be the perfect blend between sensual and adorable how she mixes to two so well it defies logic.**

* * *

**In ???**

I suddenly woke up seeing I wasn't in my bed **what the** I was instead in a meadow where I saw I was wearing a suit of Knight armour **hold on** my mind darted back to the Culture Festival **I saw a version of me wearing this same armour and Lavinia was in a Princess gown** I looked about then a voice suddenly told me "don't forget me" **who the hell.**

I shot up in a cold sweat seeing the clock read 1 o'clock in the morning **what a crazy ass dream** Lavinia was lying over my chest snuggling into me tightly as she always does **Lavinia** I just rested again **I can't escape the feeling that me and Lavinia have met before not only that I think someone keeps wanting me and her to stay together ah I'm tired I'll think more in the morning** I dozed back off to sleep with the phrase The Solution repeating in my mind.


	95. High Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the New Year arc and next chapter will begin the Celestial arc.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Friday**

In the aftermath of Draconia arriving the rest of the week went by fairly easily well at least as easily as it can for those of us in Elefthería **ah well** , but on a happier note today's the day me and Charles get our Pieces and officially get recognised as High Class Demons, for the event I'm wearing a simple black suit with black pants and shoes alongside a black dress shirt with the only none black articles of clothing I'm wearing being the dark red necktie I'm wearing and my brown box framed belt **not gonna lie I look smoking right now** Lavinia however is looking nothing short of ravishing, for her clothing she's wearing a violet high neck dress with a series of red, violet and blue jewels encrusted into the collar and shoulders and a small slit to expose a small portion of her left thigh, in her left ear she has a small yellow earring and she's wearing a set of black stockings complimented by purple heeled shoes and a small bit of makeup she applied, her arms are currently covered by long black lace gloves which had her ring and index finger exposed on either one meanwhile she has the water drop necklace I bought her last year around her neck and on her right hand finger is the _**Ring**_ I made for her as well as the engagement ring to show her status as my Fiancé on her other hand **she is beautiful** Lavinia whispered into my ear "when we get home I am going to have you undress me among other things" that got me embarrassed **no don't dork out now man ah come on you've been doing so well dude don't ruin it too late** Lavinia giggled with sly and confident expression on her face **that sly little vixen.**

After a short drive the two of us alongside Mom and Dad arrived at the Ruins of Fulfilment and no less than a minute afterwards Charles arrived with Elvitsia and Mio at his side, Charles is currently wearing a suit similar to mine but his is navy blue like his suit save for the fact that he has a dark red bowtie around his neck and has cufflinks with a family crest on, Mio is currently all dressed up in a simple shoulder-less bottle green dress which ends below her kneecaps although she has a bracelet on her right wrist entrusted with various white jewels and finally Elvitsia is wearing a crimson highcut dress which has a small slit to slightly expose her breasts and a pair of high heels and she's tied her hair in a long bun **I know some amazing people** I said to Charles "looking good big guy" he chuckled telling me "the sooner I get home the sooner I can get out of this monkey suit" **Tall Dorky and Blue isn't one for excessive partying yeah I'm with you** **there big guy** the 6 of us got escorted by a number of armed bodyguards and a few Knight Golems **thanks to Shiba the Golem Generator that the Knights of Dremorda once used got fixed although it'll be a while before it's able to make as many as it used to make,** an onslaught of reporter's were trying to take pictures and get an interview from us but we just kept walking.

**Inside the hall**

After a short walk I asked "wait a month who's going first" Charles, Dad and the newly arrived Santiago and Barada realised we hadn't actually flattened out that detail despite all the other details the party has **oh come on man** a light bulb appeared over my head then I rummaged about my pockets then I said "coin toss, heads I go tails Charles goes" Charles was content with that then I flicked the coin into the air **wonder what it'll be** I caught the coin showing it landed on heads, with that out of the way Santiago said "very well then if Junpei and Lavinia will follow me" I walked on then Charles followed behind keeping a dignified stance that reflected his noble upbringing **you know I respect Charles greatly and I enjoy hanging out with him but his accent is freaking strange** for the Ceremony Hall it looks like the interior of a Theater with numerous seats, alters and stands alongside it being littered with vast treasures and riches from across the ages, my friends and family in and out of Elefthería were all in attendance as were Charles, Mio and Lavinia's relatives **(all of who were dressed for the occasion save for Shiba who was wearing his usual attire and T2 who had a variant of his armour which exposed his a small portion of his shoulders and a long red cape)** all the guests were observing mine and Charles's individual movments.

* * *

Me and him got to the alter at the center of the Hall then Charles remained near the end of the stairs while myself and Lavinia walked on up **guys I'll do you all proud** at the top of the stairs Santiago stood then he said "good afternoon everyone, as you know all of us are gathered here to celebrate the Promotion of not just two new High Class Demons but two extraordinary young men both of who have shown immense confidence, courage and power but more than that an overhwleming amount of compassion please give it up for Junpei Kamijou and Charles Magnuson" the crowd clapped and cheered for us **let's go** Santiago then read out the list of my achievements from the day I became a Demon to right alongside other details about me but nothing too personal **yeah there's somethings the public don't need to know about me** Santiago set the scroll containing my achievements in a box then he gestured for me to come forward. 

I stepped forward then in typical customary style I knelt down on one knee then Santiago got the Ceremonial Sword which is a golden sword with jewels encrusted across the hilt and guard, he then said "by the name of our Founding Father Lucifer and the blood of our Founding Mother Lilith I use my power to deem Junpei Kamijou worthy of this promotion" he set the sword down then I rose with him telling me "all you need to do is place a drop of blood on this crystal and recite the Oath of Lilim" **here goes nothing** I was able to sharpen my left canine then I bit into my left thumb drawing blood which I then allowed to fall in and recited _**Senginda Bibuvs Lilith Lucifer Bilsan Net Junpei Kamijou**_ the crystal glowed golden, the same shade of gold as my Demonic Power then Lavinia came up and Santiago told her "now Lavinia needs to do the same" she bit into her thumb then she did the same thing I did _**Senginda Bibuvs Lilith Lucifer Bilsan Net Lavinia Leviathan**_ the crystal glowed a blue colour then it melded with mine at which stage all 19 of my Pieces appeared then 9 Grunt Pieces appeared before Lavinia **those are Secondary Pieces** she accepted her new ones

_**Explanation-** _

_**Whenever a High Class or above Demons servant reaches the rank of High Class Demon themselves their master receives what's known as** _ _**Secondary Pieces essentially replacement Pieces of whatever the servant in question was allowing the Sovereign of a Troupe to get a replacement servant in the event the newly promoted servant gets kicked out of the family, they leave to find their own way or if they just need reinforcements for their Troupe. In Tourneys however original Pieces and Secondary Pieces can't compete for the same team only one or the other can.** _

I got given a small box which were decorated by Demonic runes to contain my Pieces **I am now a High Class Demon.**

**A few minutes later**

Charles had just received his Pieces and Mio got her Secondary Empress Piece then me and Charles stood before Santiago as he told us "from today both of you are part of the upper echelons of Demon society, I eagerly await the feats you will both achieve in the future noe please accept your Sovereign Pieces" he held out two individual Sovereign Pieces which he gave to us both then they merged with our bodies thus declaring us both as Sovereigns of our Troupes **if I recall that's the end of the ceremony** Santiago said "now if you'll follow your floors assigned guard then they shall take you to the Dining Hall where food and refreshments have been prepared" I followed Santiago meanwhile Lavinia held my hand tightly and Elvitsia did the same for Charles **me and him have gone up in the world** I turned to Charles then I asked "Awesome Armour Bros" he got embarrassed then after a few seconds of egging him on he relented groaning "Awesome Armour Bros" **hehehe** Lavinia face palmed in synchronisation with Elvitsia and Mio then we saw the Dining Hall.

* * *

Upon entering **(and shaking hands with numerous Demons who's names even Mio struggled to pronounce)** me and Charles regrouped with the others who came to see us both **I have some truly amazing friends** a smile formed across my face then T2 said "if it ain't the men of the hour, congrats to the both of you" as per usual he poured himself a drink of Asgardian ale, Charles and some of the guys got talking meanwhile me and Lucian went to a nearby balcony then Lucian told me "you did good Junpei" I nodded telling him "here's hoping" we clinked our drink glasses together then I asked "do you ever think that we're in over our heads Lucian, sometimes I sit down and think _how did this become my life_ " he chuckled telling me "I'll say, you've got Santa Claus on speed dial, you're an athiest who's close friends with a Demigod, I'm the descendant of friggin Abaddon and need I mention the fact that my girlfriend is a Fairy Princess, Junpei asking if I ever think I'm in over my head is like asking if someone can breath the answers obviously yes" we shared a small highfive and looked out at the balcony **I don't think I would have been able to endure the hell at Akademisk Academy half as well if I'd arrived without Lucian** I told Lucian "hey Lucian I'm really happy I met you" he turned to me saying "you too Junpei" I just flat out hugged him showing the strong bond between us **he's the first friend I ever truly made and for that he'll always be an important part of my life.**

Just as me and Lucian had our little talk I went up to the musicians asking "mind if I take over for a sec" the singer said "the floor is yours" he stepped back then after getting everyone's attention I told them "everyone thank you all for coming really I mean it, to be honest I didn't expect this many people to show up wow man it's taking all I've got not to dork out" some people chuckled then I said "but I'd like to not take away from the importance of a good friend of mine Charles Magnuson" they clapped for Charles who tried to keep out of the spotlight **(which he failed at miserably in the process)** , I then said "but right now I'd like to dedicate this song to the most important woman in my life, my Sovereign and drop dead gorgeous Fiancé Lavinia Leviathan" the spotlight shifted to Lavinia then I sat down at the piano **late night piano lessons from Mom don't fail me now** I began playing the piano and singing the song I had in mind

_Earth angel, earth angel_   
_Will you be mine_   
_My darling dear, love you all the time_   
_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_   
  
_Earth angel, earth angel_   
_The one I adore_   
_Love you forever, and ever more_   
_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_   
  
_I fell for you and I knew_   
_The vision of your love, loveliness_   
_I hope and I pray that someday_   
_I'll be the vision of your happy, happiness_

Lavinia realised what I was singing and blushed while crying a little meanwhile the girls found it adorable and the audience were entranced by my singing voice as I carried on  
  
 _Oh earth angel, earth angel_  
 _Please be mine_  
 _My darling dear, love you all the time_  
 _I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_  
  
 _I fell for you and I knew_  
 _The vision of your loveliness_  
 _I hope and pray that someday_  
 _I'll be the vision of your happiness_  
  
 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
 _Please be mine_  
 _My darling dear love you all the time_  
 _I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

I ended my song then with a little Magic I opened a Magic Circle and pulled out a rose which I tossed to Lavinia **my Golden Queen** the crowd cheered for me meanwhile I went to Lavinia's side while the musician got back to it **that went better than I imagined,** Lavinia told me "you need to stop doing so much Junpei I can't keep up" I chuckled then I told her "now why would I stop when your blush is adorable" Lavinia used some of her hair to hide her face comically **hehehe that's payback for earlier** I qucikly kissed Lavinia's cheek while going to speak with Dean, Gordon and General Carter all of who were enjoying the event.

**Meanwhile with Charles**

**Charles's pov**

After Junpei's song I stood in the corner with Elvitsia asking her "want me to go up and sing a little song" Elvitsia giggled then told me "no offence Charles but I've heard you sing in the shower and you are tonedeaf" I pouted **I'm not that bad right** suddenly though Mom and Dad arrived **what's he doing here** , I hugged Mom saying "hey Mom" she wouldn't let go telling me "I'm so proud of you Charles" **Mom** , she let go then I saw Dad who we shared an awkward silence then I said "Father" he eventually said "Charles" **he doesn't want to be here he's never wanted anything to do with me and I was just having fun** Dad asked "Ms Ritaro may me and my son speak in private for a moment" I told him sternly "she will stay, nobody orders her to do anything that she doesn't want to do" **I'm a gigantic blue dork but I know full well that a man who doesn't stand up for his partner whether they be a man or a woman isn't worth calling a man** , Dad asked "I see, well allow me to apologise Ms Ritaro for the poor introduction I just gave" she shook her hand then Dad sat down **lemme guess Magnuson pride and all that junk he could have just sent a voice mail if that's what he wanted to rant about it.**

* * *

Mom took a seat by Dad then he said "Charles I've heard about your service record with Elefthería and the fights you've been in, quite frankly I don't even know how to pronounce the names of half the Demons you have fought or the places you have been to but I need to ask you something" **ask me something what the hell is he up to** Dad asked "are you happy fighting for Elefthería" I told him "yes, Elefthería aren't a team or even a growing army we're a family" Elvitsia held onto my hand tighter and tighter **if Dad doesn't approve of me and her I don't care if need be I'll cut all ties with the Magnuson family to live out my days with Elvitsia she's worth it she's always been worth it** Dad however told me something I never believed he would say "I see Elefthería must be a powerful and impressive group if my boy has such a high opinion of them, I'm proud of you Charles" **Dad** suddenly he gripped his chest and groaned a little then he told me "sorry about that" he recovered **Dad** for the first time in years he hugged me telling me "I understand I've been a real bastard all these years Charles to be honest I haven't been a Father at all I tried to make you a soldier like I was, you shouldn't have grown up being forced to recite the codewords of the American Armed Forces you should have grown up with a Father who took you out to the park, a Father who taught you how to shave when the time came, a Father who drove you to your first date instead I acted as a commanding officer" **Dad.**

I finally returned Dad's hug all the while trying not to cry then Dad said "I never did any of those things for you Charles no scratch that I didn't do that for any of my children I made my peace with them months ago but you have been the hardest part of this, in my attempt to keep up the family legacy I did the one thing no Father should ever do I missed my children growing up" **what's making Dad say all this** Dad finally told me "the thing is Charles as you know I'm not a Demon I won't live as long as you can don't worry your old man ain't going anywhere yet but eventually the Magnuson family will need someone to lead us, I want that person to be you" **and there it is** he sighed then said "I know you're thinking that I only said those things to butter you up but that is far from the case, Charles I understand you have every reason to dislike me and I know I have no right to ask but please let me have a chance at being a parent while I still can" I just sighed **Jesus Christ he has terrible timing** I told him "you really know when to drop a bomb Old man" Dad just half-heartedly chuckled meanwhile I said "well if you really want to be a parent, Mom Dad I'd like you to meet Elvitsia Ritaro my girlfriend" Elvitsia started to blush **my Princess.**

**Later that night**

**Junpei's pov**

Me and Lavinia eventually got home then I said "note to self don't get in Lucian's way when he goes into overprotective boyfriend mode over Lyira" Lavinia just gigled at that **my Lavinia** she started to try and undress me and herself till I stopped her **she's been drinking** Lavinia hiccuped then her face started to prove she was intoxicated if only a little then she said "hey Jumpie wanna * _hic_ * go to bed and * _hic_ * go like animals" **yup she's drunk** I told her "come on you" I led her to my room **I don't mind taking the couch for the night** Lavinia had stripped down to her bra and underwear alongside taking her jewelry off then I flat out told her "let's get my Queen to bed" Lavinia drunkenly giggled going on about a sleepy thing **(aka the bed)** , a big thing **(presumably my crotch given how she indicated to that with her hand)** and a spinning thing which I had no idea what it is **daft Demoness** Lavinia qucikly fell asleep so I planted a kiss on her forehead and headed downstairs to give her space while yawning lightly **the truth is I really wanted to make the night even more special by doing something with Lavinia even if it was just a case of me and her snuggle but she's drunk and doing anything like that to her in such a state would be wrong** I just snoozed on the couch falling asleep pretty much instantly.

* * *

**The following Monday**

With the weekend sadly over me and the others all arrived at school where we were greeted by our usual welcoming committee **I doubt I'll ever get used to this** my gaze briefly darted to the sky where I saw Draconia sitting in orbit **fortunately me and Shiba managed to get Draconia fitted out with the same cloaking Spell Lucifer used on the Netherworld back in the day so that Humanity won't be scared by a gigantic planet looming over them** Lavinia had a small headache **so yeah turns out she inherited Samuel's poor alcohol tolerance better watch out for later** I gestured for her to get down to my level then I kissed her forehead saying "it's no paracetamol but I think it has it's perks" Lavinia blushed meanwhile we walked **I know some amazing people don't I** I could feel Fafnir swelling up with pride meanwhile Lavinia kept a hold of my hand **we finally ironed out the details and the weddings in November** I however felt a presence watching me **seriously who else is trying to stalk me well at least it's not a mental attack** Lavinia just kissed my head making me blush.


	96. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of Draconia wiping out Earth, the Netherworld and potentially countless other worlds now settled Junpei and co move ever forward into the future with hope and a small bit of caution in their hearts. 
> 
> What starts out as any other day for the Golden King and his allies will quickly derail as ancient beings start appearing leaving Junpei to wonder how he's going to handle this situation when it's way above his pay grade.
> 
> Meanwhile Chelsea resolves to deepen her relationship with Junpei, Gunha and Risera start to think about their future, Gerald makes new friends, Lavinia and Junpei realise there is more to them than anyone anticipated and a couple of people explode in other words just another day for Elefthería.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**A month later**

In the aftermath of Draconia arriving and mine and Charles's Promotions life's been looking up for us both socially and in terms of our power, this morning though I'm in a training place that's been constructed exclusively for me or whoever I wish to invite **so yeah turns out Santiago as a gift for my High Class Promotion and as an early wedding gift had the Moon hollowed out and turned into a training space for me to use how the hell he pulled that off I don't know** I finished up then I went to go get myself washed up **Lavinia will be waking up soon if I do this right I can get home and make her breakfast in bed** I got to it.

**Back at the Sitri Manor**

After getting home I finished making Lavinia her breakfast then she came down looking for me **Mom and Dad just needs to get my stuff packed while I'm at school today then my new house will be ready** I asked Lavinia "will you be ok later today" she nodded then I told her "I planned on giving you breakfast in bed but you're upset now" Lavinia flat out told me "well how about I give you a drink of something you like" she shot down then she kissed me capturing my lips **hehe** I turned the oven off then I carried Lavinia to the sofa while we dualed with our tongues letting off moans and disturbingly erotic squelching sounds from our lips all the while my hands gripped and then played with her plum pillowy butt getting the feeling of it that I've grown so used to **Lavinia** the moment I pinned her to the sofa by gripping her wrists I dominanted her mouth through sheer perseverance and willpower reducing Lavinia to a moaning mess all the while I ran my right hand down her long arms which were now better built like Lavinia herself who now has an Amazonian build due to the intensive physical training myself and Kichika have been giving her lately **after the Jarqies incident Lavinia decided she wanted to further improve her physical capabilities so that she could have the advantage of being in good shape, she's been doing well but Kichika has been pushing her hard** Lavinia began her counterattack so I fought off in the newly reignited battle of tounges **it is taking my entire willpower to not tear off that accused dressing gown of hers and fuck her stupid** Lavinia trapped me by throwing her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, she parted from my lips letting me kiss and suck on her neck meanwhile Lavinia told me "that's it Junpei mark me and remind everyone who I belong to" I then felt Lavinia peel off my pajama top all the while I ferociously kissed her up and down her throat and marking the sides of her neck **I want the world to know Lavinia is mine I can't stand the thought of Lavinia being with anyone else but I won't steal her freedom if she wants to do something on her own let her she's more than capable.**

**Later that day at lunchtime**

**Lavinia's pov**

Me and the girls were having lunch with one another as Kichika said "I swear to Papa if anyone interrupts lunch I'm going to summon a blizzard on them" **after she stopped the storm on Draconia she had suffered a small aneurysm and since Junpei and Charles's Promotions she's been benched from active combat but now she's back and kicking ass as usual** I told her "here's hoping" we heard a thousand thunderous explosions in the distance **oh come on did we jinx it,** Lyira got a message from Lucian then said "apparently T2 challenged Junpei, Charles, Gunha, Galand and Daniel to a game of tag which is what those explosions are" **this is them playing Tag jeez I have such a destructive boyfriend** I sighed then I saw something I've been seeing for a while now, I saw Junpei wearing a set of Knight armour with a long crimson cape lined gold and a broadsword at his side meanwhile I saw myself wearing a Princess gown **this again what are they trying to tell us** suddenly a third figure appeared one of a little girl with long cherry red twin tailed hair that are both tied in a drill like curls but bubblegum pink eyes like my own, she's currently wearing a bright pink princess gown albeit hers is a lot smaller fitting her size and body type **who is she,** the Knight with Junpei's face held the little girls hand while holding the hand of the other me then at least 5 other children started to appear, Chelsea started calling out to me "Lavinia Lavinia Lavinia" brining me back to reality telling her "sorry I just got a bit dizzy" all of us got back to lunch however the specter with Junpei's shape and my own alongside the kids with them disappeared **what the hell did I just see have me and Junpei known eachother longer than we actually have.**

* * *

**After school**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

Me and Lavinia got out of the car David was driving seeing my new house was now ready **oh goody** Mom stood at the gate with Dad, Ruby, Chihiro, Nemuri and Amelia then I said "hi guys" I waved at them **starting today me and Lavinia are moving in together I won't lie this is actually kind of exciting** Dad handed me the house keys saying "it's all ready for you Junpei, all your personal effects have been delivered and it's in tip top condition" I nodded then he was unable to keep a straight face and cried lightly while throwing his arms around me which I did for him **Dad** , he told me "ah come on no don't cry don't oh man" he wiped his eyes with a tissue then Mom started to cry a bit, I told them both "I'll still come and visit you guys whenever I can and you'll always be welcome here" I hugged them both **Mom Dad you two have always had my back** Dad patted my back then Mom got given a tissue by him meanwhile I got to Ruby, Chihiro, Nemuri and Amelia all four of who didn't want me to move out.

The moment I got to them Ruby begged "Junpei please don't go" she hugged meanwhile I stroked her hair telling her "hey shshsh don't cry Ruby-chan it's ok" Ruby just wouldn't stop crying **I feel bad leaving home but me and Lavinia need to go out into the world sooner or later as Lavinia told Santiago this is our way of spreading our wings to fly** Amelia and Nemuri hugged me tightly with Nemuri inhaling near me then she said "do you have to go" I nodded then Amelia said "just be safe ok" Chihiro eventually got her go, the moment Chihiro came to me I gave her a headpat the way she likes it **that's all we've ever needed to communicate a thousand words to one another** they left meanwhile Lavinia spoke with David who then said "no matter how strong you get or how tall you grow you'll always be that sweet little girl who dreamt of being rescued by Prince Charming" that embarrassed her **called it** , Lavinia and David shared a small hug then me and her waved them off then when they drove off we walked on, my new residence is a massive Japanese Manor which took up a decent amount of land and had everything you would find in a manor like this although there were a number traces of modernity which was something I asked for personally so it wouldn't be too big a change for myself and Lavinia since the two of us are used to living in more modern households **Dad told me that this foresty region of land in the Sitri Clan's territory was fairly empty and peaceful so I decided to set up shop here on a side note the architects did an amazing job on this place, they've even got it to feel like an actual Japanese house despite us being in the Netherworld.**

Me and Lavinia got to the entrance then I lifted her up and carried her bridal style **she deserves to be treated like a princess** we got through then I said "I hope this is ok for you my Queen" Lavinia blushed then she told me "Junpei this is more than enough, Sweetheart you don't need to make the world better for me just be there for me that's what I've always loved about you" I nodded **she is beautiful and kind** the two of us started to walk around seeing that in the center was a traditional Japanese garden which was so vast in size it looked like someone had decided to use an entirely different world as the garden or more accurately my garden **according to Dad Santiago asked the builders to make it large enough for lots of children which they added on from the blueprints I made for the place ah you've gotta love architecture,** we got to the living room then Lavinia sat down as I said "you really are beautiful you know that Lavi-chan" **Lavi-chan** Lavinia leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then she had me sit on her lap **what's she up to** Lavinia began massaging my shoulders telling me "for my precious man and for the most amazing Human I've ever known" I couldn't help but grunt a little bit **man she's good at this idea thought this before but I'm convinced that she's part Succubus because my Mao she is good at stuff like this** Lavinia hit all the spots on my body that were hurting although she didn't cause me any pain instead her massaging relived a lot of tension from my body, Lavinia then gave me an extra rub on her shoulders **sometimes it's just better to let her take control for a bit** Lavinia finished then she kissed me on my neck gently and sweetly **my Lavinia.**

* * *

**Two hours later**

Me and Lavinia finished having a nap then I said "it feels kinda strange not having Dad regal us with a Monty Python quote or Amelia make a sex joke" Lavinia just gigled at that then I asked "hey Lavinia if it feels like we're going to fast then just say ok, my biggest priority outside of Elefthería is you my Golden Queen" Lavinia sighed then told me "it's not that I think we're going to fast oh no it's just * _sigh_ * it's just sometimes this feels like it's too much you know, it feels like this life of fighting a group like Odium is challenging it wears you down we haven't been at it for long but I feel like this is a challenge on the best of days" we sat by one another **Lavinia rarely gets this emotional so it must be important** Lavinia rested her head against mine and sighed, I told her "I know things aren't easy right now but I try to believe that things will get better that maybe a life of seemingly endless fighting will get easier and will eventually mean something if we can't hold onto at least that basic hope then what's the point in fighting to begin with" we rested against one another. 

Lavinia sighed then said "sorry if I ruined the mood" I shook my head telling her "let all of this out if it helps you somehow, Sweetheart all I want is for you to be the happiest woman alive I swore to be your invincible shield and that is what I'll do" Lavinia started to run her hands over my shoulders meanwhile she said "I know and Junpei being with you makes me feel so happy I can't begin to describe it, you make everything so much easier my love" Lavinia got up then I looked at her as she went to go grab something **I can't admit it out loud but this fighting against Odium just us constantly pushing at them and them pushing back it's wearing me down bit by bit I can feel the responsibility weighing down on me everyday, that's the problem with being strong everyone excepts you to be ok all the time I swore to myself I wanted to become a Golden King who makes everything ok when people call his name but sometimes just sometimes I can't help but want someone to save me just once why won't somebody rescue me for a change** Lavinia returned with a bottle of a soda based drink and a takeaway menu saying "I'm not in the mood for cooking are you" I shook my head. 

**At least an hour later**

Me and Lavinia got ourselves a pizza takeaway **(I ordered a pepperoni pizza and Lavinia ordered a Hawaiian Pizza)** which is why we're both sitting in the two person bed that's been set-up for us both and why we're in our pajamas eating said pizza and having a drink **that's some good pizza** Lavinia enjoyed hers then she said "me, Mother, Father, Big brother, Sanviento, David and Eloise took a vacation to Hawaii when I was 8 and I tried a local pizza and oh my Mao I fell in love at first bite" I just chuckled at the story then I looked at her **you know for someone who eats double her weight in junk food Lavinia is in amazing shape** I saw her lick her fingers clean then she licked a bit of garlic dip off my face **cheeky** Lavinia tossed the now empty pizza boxes to the side and crawled up my body **Lavinia** she eventually pinned my wrists to the bed and straddled me then she whispered "how about we continue from this morning before we had to stop because of us being in a house with multiple people" **Lavinia** at that moment we hotly kissed and started to undress eachother of our pajamas with us both acting like carnal animals knee deep in heat.

* * *

**By early morning**

After a long session between me and Lavinia lay down on the bed snuggling into eachother, Lavinia hadn't quite passed out but given how soundly asleep she is one could be forgiven for thinking otherwise **I am nothing short of amazed that she isn't pregnant yet because of how much we do this and how long we go at it** Lavinia snuggled into me in her sleep so I dozzed off as well **nights like tonight aren't so bad** without any warning you could practically see the Z's coming from me.

I slept for a bit till suddenly I got a vision much like the one of me in the meadow then a man with a deep voice said "my friend" **wait that's the guy who keeps trying to get me to find him** suddenly a name echoed in my mind said name being 

_Momo Itanori_

that name rang across my mind **what's so important about that name** suddenly I saw the figure of me wearing a set of Knight armour then he told me "hope is the most powerful weapon of all" I got kicked out this dream.

The moment I left I held my head feeling as if something got put in my mind **Lilith Leviathan for the love of God stop arguing it's irritating** I gripped my head **why do I remember hanging out with Lilith and other people who are long since dead what is happening to me** Lavinia was letting out small snores **right now though she's my biggest priority.**


	97. Momo Itanori

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**In Elefthería Central Command, the following day**

Me and the others were gathered at the base then I asked "hey Shiba I need you to run an Identity Check on someone, a girl by the name Momo Itanori" he smirked asking "oh has Junpei got a crush" I shook my head telling him "nah her name appeared to me it's a long story how but I get the feeling it may be something important" he started typing away then he used CORTEX the central supercomputer that Shiba constructed with it having countless methods of preventing hack attempts, it can process at least 8 octillion calculations in 3 seconds and many other advanced features **does Shiba even sleep then again this raises the question of where the hell did he find the parts to make a supercomputer,** Shiba got something then he said "let's see Momo Itanori she's 17 and is living in Tokyo with her parents, has way below average grades on her tests, seems to really REALLY like posting about pretty nature places she's visited on social media alongside liking cat photos while laughing at them doing funny things and given her search history if she got any purer then she would likely become see-through" **ok why did I get this much information yikes better be careful online if Shiba can see our browser history.** ****

Shiba flat out told me "in other words she's completely ordinary, Junpei are you sure everything is ok" I nodded then I said "I'm gonna go check this out, call it a gut feeling but I think whoever this Momo lady is might end up playing a big role in the future" **why did I get her name in my mind I have to know what happened to her but why does the family name Itanori seem familiar somehow** Shiba opened a Space Gate for me and he printed off Momo's address and her schools address, after walking through the Gate I ended up in Tokyo so I started to walk for today I'm wearing my school uniform save for my blazer which is at home going for a wash and I'm wearing a pair of black sunglasses to hide my slit like pupils **note to self study the Appearance Alteration Spell it'll be handy in more ways than I can imagine.**

The streets of Tokyo were surprisingly busy despite the younger people being at school and most adults being at their jobs **I might bw willing to give humanity a chance but I won't deny the unhappy memories I've had living in Tokyo** just then a small kid bumped into me as I asked "hey are you ok" I knelt down as the little boy nodded saying "sorry Mister" the boys Mother came to his side then I helped the kid up and walked on after the woman apologised **hey kids are still learning how the world works you can't get at them for making small mistakes like that,** I eventually saw Momo's school in the distance **Amarto Private Girls Academy it's a private school meant to educate girls into prim and proper ladies however it's quite old-fashioned in it's teaching methods Mom and Auntie Mayumi are both alumna of the school to be honest I doubt I'd have learned about it's existence were it not for them** I suddenly saw girl come down the stairs which was in fact Momo **hold on I'd recognise those silver eyes anywhere** Momo is a girl with long bark brown hair that's tied in a set of long twin tails which call to her kneecaps and silver eyes, in terms of physique she's about average for a person her age and currently she's wearing a sailor uniform with a blue skirt and a jeweled cravat similar to the one I wear for school **Momo's Mother Yulia Itanori was Mom's best friend until Junatro got into her pants and messed up their friendship after that she moved away but me and her would occasionally hang out whenever Yulia and Mom spent time together** Momo saw me.

* * *

Her eyes locked onto me then she approached me asking "Junpei-kun" I nodded then said "Momo-chan" while acting as if this was a chance meeting **(because if I told her the truth it would creep anyone out)** Momo couldn't help but look up and down me then she said "you've grown so much in all these years" I chuckled saying "well I couldn't stay a shortie forever" **even though I'm a literal pip squeak compared to Charles, Vincent, Visored and Blur hell even Lucian and Lavinia are taller than me come on man lemme be tall** I rubbed the back of my neck as Momo got joined by a few of her female classmates all of whom instantly eyed me up, Momo asked "so what're you up to" I remarked "well I have the day off from school, my classroom faced some * _sigh_ * complications you could say and due to other stuff going on there I have the day off so I decided to go for a wonder" **that's actually pretty true the school is closed for the reason I said but she can't know I came looking for her meanwhile eveyone else is on other Missions save for T2 who's passed on the couch according to Kichika due to him drinking a lot** Momo spoke telling me "myself and the girls were planning on going for lunch care to join" I clapped my hands saying "sure, I'll pay my treat" that got their attention **I guess I'd better plan a funeral for my wallet** we began walking together. 

**At the Amoureuse Buffet Hotel**

Me, Momo and her friends arrived at the place they planned on going although one of them called ahead to add me onto the guest roster, currently I'm enjoying lunch with them all **surprisingly enough this proved to just be a scratch on my account perks of being a High Class Demon,** Momo asked "so how have you been" I remarked "aside from bullying, social alienation, changing schools a lot and stuff like that I've actually been doing well" I smiled brightly **according to Lucian I do that a lot now** Momo focused on me, I then said "I've made a ton of new friends, sure they're a bit wacky and a little bit lecherous if you look at Ren but I love em and I got engaged to a beautiful woman" that got her attention then she asked "can I see" I put one finger up to indicate I needed a minute meanwhile I muttered "where did my phone go, not the left pocket I hate that one and not in the right pocket oh wait" I pulled my phone from my back pocket then I got up a photo of me and Lavinia for them.

Momo and her friend saw Lavinia with Momo instantly asking "no offence Junpei-kun but how did a dork like you land a woman like that" with a smile on my face I told her honestly "I ask myself the same question every morning and every evening, Lavinia's important to me" I couldn't help but smile more thinking about Lavinia **she's been good for me according to Uncle Ryuusei and Mom,** I got my phone back then I asked "but enough about me how have you been" Momo told me "all things considered things have been good yeah, Mother got divorced but she's with a new man who treats her better" **I'm sorry Momo-chan, Junatro ruined your Mother's life and indirectly your life** Momo nodded, something occurred to me as I asked "ah where are my manners I never asked the names of your friends" the girls introduced themselves as Rei, Mira, Bijoux and Nene, Rei is a girl of average height with short brown hair and eyes who's wearing the standard uniform for Amarto Private Girls Academy, Mira and Nene are twin girls who are a little taller than Rei and both of them have light blue hair and Hazel eyes however Mira's hair is tied in a ponytail whereas Nene's hair is done in a bun again she's wearing the standard uniform for Amarto Private Girls Academy and finally Bijoux is a beautiful looking foreign girl with long platinum blond hair, mint green eyes and near porcelain white skin, she like the other girls gathered is wearing her schools uniform **Ren would go nuts right now but I have Lavinia the strongest and most beautiful woman of all** me and them started to chat a bit.

* * *

**Back at Amarto Private Girls Academy, an hour later**

Myself and Momo alongside her friends got back to her school as I said "it wasn't what I planned but today was nice" Momo nodded then she hugged me just briefly and said "it's been nice to have you back Junpei" I nodded **yeah looks like that dream was a load of bogus doesn't explain who messed with my dream creepy ass dream manipulator** Momo waved me off as I left **maybe last night was just me being tired as where the heck am I,** out of nowhere I found I wasn't in Tokyo instead I was in a place that could only be described as paradise since it was beautiful and calm with white veils hanging from pillars and you could see an entire cosmos from the balcony **did I die if so come on man give me a warning at least I got that the last two times I died** I looked about, the world around me felt so empty because of the lack of people here and yet it felt like the most marvelous place in all of existence **ok seriously where am I** Fafnir groaned a bit then said _**[Junpei where are you]**_ I held out my hand saying _**Kings Gauntlet**_ I summoned the Exhilaration Rig. 

With my gauntlet donned I asked "Fafnir I'm here" he told me **_[I thought I lost you, it wasn't nice]_** I looked around **Fafnir's such a softie** I eventually saw figures in the distance, **ok so we aren't here alone** the figures revealed themselves to be the memebers of Elefthería, the Seven Kings, the Archangels alongside Mom and Dad **what's happening** Lavinia saw me then she ran up to me saying "Junpei thank the Mao's you're ok" I hugged her back with enough force that if I held on any tighter than her back would snap in two **Lavinia** she held onto me tightly, while she held me I told her "I'm not going anywhere Sweetheart ok, you can't get rid of me that easily" she nodded then we got up **where the hell are we** Fafnir said _**[Junpei did you cast Duplication Magic]**_ I told him "I'm pretty sure I didn't" he then went onto say _ **[then why the hell can I sense two of you]**_ we looked around however to make matters more complicated Momo appeared from behind a pillar **ah crap baskets** she got confused asking "Junpei-kun where are we and who are these people wait isn't that your Fiancé" **this ain't good.**

**A full hour later**

After a long explanation from me and Lavinia, Momo got brought up to speed in which she said "I still don't understand it" **and here I thought those low test results were because she's lazy but nope she's just an idiot** suddenly the last voice I needed to here today said "where am I oh ah no no no no why you man" Visored walked up wearing his armour.


	98. Star King and Star Queen

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

Visored appeared wearing his armour then I said "I could say the same about you Visored, now to address the question on eveyones mind are you responsible for this" he looked about and scoffed then said "I wish, whoever made this place made an entire universe not just a galaxy no they made an entire universe I can't even begin to imagine the raw power such a feat requires" **least he's honest** he told me "I was busy training then I ended up here what's your excuse" I brought him up to speed on what's happening to me **if Visored is here it must be bad,** suddenly though Fafnir said _ **[I sense him]**_ we heard some footsteps which had a distinct metallic clang to each step, we turned around seeing the version of me wearing Knights armour with a long crimson cape lined gold and a broadsword at his side **how the** everyone else was trying to figure out how there's two of me meanwhile Visored looked like his greatest nightmare had come to pass with his face in comedic fashion looking like a scared cartoon cat **so that's his fear a world with two of me.**

The other me said "I've been trying to contact you for a while now" **who the hell are you** , I got by Visored's side with us saying _**Kings Pride Emperors Morningstar**_ we got our respective weapons then I demanded "who the heck are you" the other me kept a ready but open stance, he told us "my name is Junichiro Kamijou, in this universe I am known as the Star King formerly the Star Knight" **what the heck who's the Star King ah how did this become my life** I relaxed my own stance then I asked "why are we here" he told us "I plan to explain that soon, please come with me" we followed him however I could tell everyone **(Visored in particular)** trust him as far as we can throw him, the halls we got led through showed a number of paintings and other such artistic depictions of a man who looks just like Junichiro **that painting** I saw one of Junichiro standing on a cliffs edge with his sword aimed at someone in black armour **is that Visored** my head had a static sound rampaging throughout it brining me to my knees and groaning in pain **Fall of Andraphax, The Orcilian Uprisings, Butchering of Gillia Hill why do I remember these events despite never having lived through them why why why why why** more memories flooded my mind **the end of the universe that never happened but it did no** I said to myself "Lucifer for the love of God stop playing that ukulele" **how did Lucifer have a ukulele and why do I remember that I was never there** Lavinia started to hug me in order to calm me down.

Eventually I calmed down **I appear to have two different sets of memories one of a life that isn't my own and one that is mine but which is which** suddenly Junichiro got swarmed by a bunch of children who said "Daddy" he knelt down saying "hey my little Terrors" **whenever he appears he's always accompanied by someone who looks identical to Lavinia** at that moment the click of a womans heels echoed through the halls then the other Lavinia I've been seeing in my visions appeared wearing the same Princess gown and tiara however what's different right now is that she's holding a staff with a star on the end, due to her beauty coupled with how she looks exactly like the love of my life Lavinia Leviathan I couldn't help but blush a bit **I can't tell the difference between the two save for clothing** the other her said "hello my Love" he shared a quick kiss with her **is she Lavinia or AHHHHHHH this freaking situation is getting to my head** Junichiro explained "Junpei and new Universe residents meet Minerva Catora my wife and the Star Queen of this universe" **eh** I was trying to put two and two together as was virtually everyone else with even Fafnir, Shiba and Vritra having no idea what's going on right now showing how confusing the current situation is. 

* * *

With everyone confused out of their minds I turned to Junichiro, I asked my look alike directly "I'm going to need an explanation because I am lost right now" Junichiro explained "currently you're residing in what's known as an Exitus Universe specifically the Exitus Universe that was once mine and Minerva's Universe, you see all Universes eventually fall apart and collapse in on themselves which causes them to in a more Human sense of the concept die or at least the closest thing to death a universe can achieve however rather than disappear forever they become an Exitus Universe to put it into a term people of your world will understand think of it as a computer file that gets saved onto a separate system while the original system gets cleared to make way for something new" I got up to speed saying "and this universe we're in right now is your original universe" Junichiro snapped his fingers then said "bingo, Exitus Universes are perfectly normal in fact they provide a way for life to go on even after destructions run it's course" **I think I get it now** Shiba and Visored got it as well however Visored stepped forward. 

Visored flat out demanded "ok lecture aside Jun-two why don't you explain why I'm here" Junichiro explained "the Spell I cast didn't allow me to pick and choose anyone originally I planned to just bring Lavinia and Junpei, instead I was forced to use a Spell which summoned the people who mean a lot to Junpei's life" **then why is the King of all Douche bags here** I said "hey don't look at me, if I had my way I'd rather you were scheming away in Maleboge" me and him looked ready to fight as always but Minerva let her staffs end hit the ground sending out an energy wave which stopped us both **what the hell** she stood there, Minerva said "there are more important things to be getting on with" I took a deep breath and calmed down as did Visored who dispelled his armour to show he wasn't trying to be hostile **I can sense Minerva's power from all the way over here the diffrence in raw power between herself and the Seven Kings and Archangels combined is almost galactic in size just from what I sense alone I can tell she's damn near impossible to beat if not flat out impossible to beat and I'm almost certain the power diffrence between all of us and her is even greater than that** Minerva calmed down herself, Junichiro then got out a massive book. 

The book itself was so large that it's a miracle he can lift it without breaking his own back, he set it on the table while all the children got behind Minerva who lovingly looked after them then Junichiro explained "myself and Minerva aren't the first time you two have been together" he indicated to me and Lavinia **what** he explained "in our universe there were once two beings Marsta and Venuseta our universes equivalent of Adam and Eve but I digress, long ago Venuseta was a Princess who lived in the Divine Kingdom a realm where everything was beautiful and perfect in every way then there was another Kingdom the Hellion Kingdom one which was anything but beautiful and perfect with it being a Kingdom rampant with disease, chaos and pain, for countless eons both Kingdoms followed the sacred law that they would never intervene in one anothers affairs till one day Princess Venuseta in all her curiosity went to the Hellion Kingdom to see why people hated it and in her curiosity she albeit unintentionally met Prince Marsta the Heir to the throne of the Hellion Kingdom" he showed an image of them both who looked exactly like who you think they do **that's me and Lavinia although I look like a Demonic knight and Lavinia looks like an actual Princess** Junichiro carried on saying "despite being from enemy Kingdoms both royals were smitten with one another the moment they saw eachother, in Venuseta Marsta saw the most pure and loving being in all of existence meanwhile in Marsta Venuseta saw a man who loved peace and all things good in the universe but also who wasn't afraid to protect those things" **sounds like a true love story.**

* * *

Ren made the remark of "sounds like a literal case of opposites attract" I chuckled a bit then Junichiro carried on explaining "the two began meeting in secret whenever they could however they got found out by their sides" that seemed to bear a sense of foreboding then he told us "war broke out between the two until Prince Marsta and Princess Venuseta both united and stopped their sides from fighting, in the end they brokered a peace between their Kingdoms brining a shining era for the cosmos but as we all know there must be a balance" Visored remarked "of course things aren't happy for long I've read enough fairy tales to know that" **didn't see that coming** Junichiro carried on "a warrior by the name of Pluta despised the idea of peace between the two Kingdoms, she you see sought after the Prince to be her own lover leading her to despise the mere concept of Prince Marsta and Princess Venuseta's love which she proved by striking her down alongside her child" Visored angrily growled at that thought **he is without a doubt the biggest asshole on the planet but at least he doesn't go around murdering kids Visored may be a villain by his own declaration but at least he's got standards.**

Junichiro told us "out of rage Prince Marsta fought against Pluta but ultimately fell in battle and that was meant to be the end of them both however, Queen Jinvies Princess Venuseta's Mother casted a Spell which would cause the two to be revived in the hope that one day the two would outlive Pluta and from then on find eternal happiness with one another" he started to flick through the book showing countless versions of myself and Lavinia throughout history and even the cosmos itself **what** Lavinia asked "so me and Junpei were meant to be" he told her "it is so much more than simple predestined lovers, the very concept of your love is a Multiuniversal absolute in every life, every universe, every eon and every reality the both of you are destined to meet eachother, befriend eachother, fall in love with eachother, grow old with eachother and eventually perish and repeat the cycle in your next life your love is for lack of a better term written in the stars" **Lavinia** I held Lavinia's hand tightly **me and Lavinia are that close** this was clearly a lot for Lavinia to take in, suddenly something changed then Junichiro said "I'm sorry but we're running out of time for you to be here, before you go Pluta is returning and is coming for you both" **damn** I qucikly asked "how does Momo play into this" he asked "who" sadly we got banished from this dimension. 

**Back in the main universe**

We all arrived outside of Akademisk then I said "oh crud" I hurrled my guts out behind a bush **last time I was this sick was when I fell from the sky during the Daigan Festival** Lavinia held onto me then I finally stopped meanwhile Momo was confused as to what's happening **if Junichiro wasn't to blame for her being brought back into my life then who was,** Yami cracked his neck saying "this is why I fucking hate Magic" I pulled myself up saying "yeah for once I'm with you on your Magic veiws Yami" Visored was nowhere to be seen **ah great if he's gone then he must be up to no good** I sighed then said "alright if that Pluta thing is real then we need to be ready for action, for now let's just double our training regimes and get ready for it * _sigh_ * I'm sorry guys I've dragged you all especially Lavinia into a mess that isn't your own" Lucian out his hand on my shoulder saying "this isn't your fault Junpei, you didn't wave a Magic wand to summon a homicidal stalker from across universes, whatever happens all of us are with you" Lavinia took my hand saying "whatever happens Junpei we'll get through this together, just like we always have" I took her hand and nodded then we departed.

* * *

**Back at Junpei's residence**

**Later that night**

Me and Lavinia sat on the porch looking up at the stars, the silence between us was awkward but given the metaphorical bombshell that was dropped on us today I think it's more than understandable, while the silence wasn't broken Lavinia did instead shift her hand to take my own **Lavinia** I turned to her then I asked "Lavinia I understand this is ah I don't even know what to call it" Lavinia started to cry **Lavi-chan** I shuffled closer then I asked "hey what's wrong Sweetheart" I gave her a tissue then she blew her nose while crying even more, Lavinia went onto say "this whole thing is just one sick joke" her eyes were a riptide of emotions and the most hardest part of this for me was that I had no idea how to make her happy again **I don't want Lavi-chan to cry I hate seeing her cry please don't cry** Lavinia errupted into tears and began messing up the water in the pond thanks to her extreme emotions.

Lavinia blew her nose again then she said "what if me and you don't actually belong together what if our love is just imprinted upon us, we're another step in a long cycle" in that moment just that single moment of my life despite all the physical injuires and intense emotional trauma I've endured I was hurt in a way I never believed to be possible with it feeling like my heart itself had just shattered **Lavinia** I just sat there **she thinks like that** my mind was flooded by a myriad of emotions meanwhile Lavinia clearly regretted what she just said but knew she couldn't take it back no matter how hard she wanted to **does she think our love is a mistake Lavinia** knowing she made a mistake she said "I'll go back to my place to sleep for the night, I'm sorry Junpei I should have kept my mouth shut" I couldn't do much **Lavinia** she walked through a Teleportation Circle to go home meanwhile I sat there and just cried, these weren't the tears of a boy who's been injured lightly no these are the tears only a man in love and a man who believes he's lost that very love can shed with it looking like I could flood a nation with all these tears **Lavinia I'm sorry please don't go.**

**Meanwhile at Lavinia's Manor**

I layed down on my bed and cried my eyes out endlessly while snuggling into my pillow **I messed up I messed up big time I may have just hurt Junpei in a way he'll never recover I can't loose him but I don't want to hurt him by making him enter a predestined relationship** I just kept crying.


	99. Rebirth of the Star Goddess Part 1

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Lucian's pov**

**Three days later**

In the aftermath of what happened the other day everyone in Elefthería was in a funny mood **no wonder really** Junpei however was sitting on his own looking more down in the dumps than I've ever seen him, his face was that of a man who has just lost the most important part of himself and in Junpei's particular case the one thing that makes him feel whole **he called me last night about what happened between him and Lavinia myself and the guys have tired to cheer him up but we've all failed meanwhile the girls are handling Lavinia but according to Mio there's no luck on their end** class got dismissed so Junpei walked on out to go to lunch however he didn't look any happier, he slowly walked then I asked "hey are you ok" he shook his head and kept walking **not even Principal Fordwin or Lady Shura are having any luck cheering him up** Yami said "I'm worried about him" I nodded then Shiba told me "hate to say it guys but I don't think he's gonna recover from this as easily as most things" **that's the thing about Junpei throw a punch at him and he'll throw one back twice as hard, kick him into the ground and he'll get back up more determined than ever to never be that weak again but when it comes down to his heart he's even weaker than anyone else his kindness is both his greatest strength and his ultimate weakness.**

During lunch Junpei just sat there however he didn't eat anything at all as I said "if you want you can have my lunch I can always grab myself a new one" he shook his head saying "I'm not hungry" **Junpei** Lavinia walked by the table however her and Junpei just awkwardly looked at eachother **guys** he clenched his fist then he opened a Teleportation Circle to go somewhere, the guys nearly went after him till I said "I think we should leave him for a bit, he's got a lot going on and he needs to work through this for now let's give him space" Yami sighed and hit the wall in frustration since he knew what I'm saying has some logic to it but he still didn't like it **I hate that I had to say that I more than anyone want to teleport to wherever Junpei's gone and talk to him but at the same time I know the last thing he needs right now is a mob of people pittying him he hates being pittied more than anything,** Lavinia was nothing short of ashamed of herself evident in her expression then she got her lunch however she ate hers more slowly and with much more reluctance than usual **I'm sorry, both of my closest friends are struggling and here I am just being a bloody spectator while it happens.**

**After school**

With school out Junpei reappeared then he said "there were reports of Odium troops menacing Abaddon Clan territory so I went and gave them an ass wooping" **Junpei** Lavinia was about to speak to him however a massive bolt of energy hit the ground which sent us all flying back including Vincent **damn** the bolt passed then a woman with auburn hair and matching eyes who is wearing a streamline suit of armour emerged from the bolt **who is she** the woman drew a blade saying "Marsta and Venuseta I've come for your heads" **_Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell_** Junpei donned his armour then he shot forward and delivered a punch straight to her gut with enough force that she vomited **what the hell** Junpei grabbed her hair and threw her into a tree while saying "I don't know who you are or what you want and right now I quite frankly don't care but don't you dare attack my school or my classmates" **this isn't him** I stopped him from attacking again, I warned him "Junpei if you fight her like this it'll only spell disaster for us all, I know you're a strong person but please let us fight with you like always" Junpei looked down at me due to the height increase his armour provides.

* * *

Junpei went onto say "you're wrong about me Luci, I'm not strong I never have been" **Junpei** Lavinia watched him then Junpei shot forward delivering another series of attacks while battling with her **so it's safe to assume this is Pluta** she slashed Junpei's shoulder enough that she scratched his armour then Pluta demanded "now where's that little wench Venuseta hiding" **uh oh** Shiba heard that telling eveyone "run we need to run right freaking now" **fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck she did not just go there** Junpei angrily looked at her demanding "I'm sorry what, could you repeat that my hearing is a bit off with this helmet" **oh no** Lavinia knew exactly what's happening, Pluta realised her mistake and clearly considered retreating however it was too little too late since Junpei said _**Kings Ordnance**_ he fired at her sending her flying back while also making a massive creater then he fired on her some more **he's not thinking straight damn it he's usually much more tactical than this but his problem with Lavinia is messing with his head.**

**Over to Junpei's pov**

I fired endlessly at Pluta not faltering for a second till suddenly she appeared in front of me slicing the barrel of my gun **damn** in response I delivered an uppercut until a torrent of water blasted Pluta back **Lavinia** she came forward then Lavinia said to me "Junpei last night I said a lot of things I didn't mean and I know it's hurt you and believe me I want to sort this out just as much as you my love but for now let's stop this woman" **Lavinia** she took my hand as a sign of who she stands with, I looked down at her until I felt myself entering the Realm of the Kings **oh for crying out loud send a note next time Fafnir** after entering the Realm of the Kings I saw Lavinia was in here with me **what's she doing here** Lavinia got confused then I explained "this is the Realm of the Kings, I come here to train a lot" Lavinia was still confused even though I just explained things **how the heck is she in here though only Golden Kings can enter this place** Fafnir appeared.

Fafnir landed from the sky then he said "you two need to sort this mess out it's not just having an adverse effect on your combat capabilities but it's hurting those around you as well" **Fafnir** Lavinia and me awkwardly looked at eachother with neither of us really knowing what we were supposed to say even though we both knew now was the time we needed to talk, for a few seconds we both tried to start a conversation but we couldn't find the words to say **the thing is I want to talk to her more than anyone I want to just say what I feel for her but I know that if I say the wrong thing I'll screw it up and ruin what little we have left** sadly however we got kicked out of the Realm of the Kings, with us both out Pluta stood there saying "don't you dare retreat to another realm to try and hide from me, I have waited for eons to hunt the newest incarnation of Venuseta" **wait she could see inside the Realm of the Kings** me and Lavinia looked at eachother then I took her hand and said "Lavinia I understand this is all confusing to be honest I'm barely wrapping my head around this mess but I can't do this alone, I need my Golden Queen at my side" Lavinia nodded then she said "I understand, I plan to talk this out after we're done but for now let's focus on winning because together you're the Strongest Gtunt" I finished her line saying "and you're the Strongest Sovereign" we both went into battle.

* * *

The moment me and Lavinia said those words it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from our respective shoulders then I said **_Kings Armament_** my axe entered my hands then I charged forward with renewed confidence, courage and passion to fight Pluta meanwhile Lavinia backed me up from a distance with Magical attacks and blasts of water from Empire of the Deep, Lavinia fired a scythe of water at Pluta then I delivered a slash with my axe **I will end this** Pluta started putting up a fight against us both then she suddenly powered up as she said "fools, in this universe I am beyond any of you for my power stems from the Galaxy itself, power which I shall use to destroy you Marsta as I have thousands of times before" suddenly however someone shot forward delivering a kick to her face sending her flying into a rock then a familiar voice said _**Victory Shift- Black Abyssal Shell**_ Visored donned his armour then he said "I don't care where you come from but let me make one thing clear woman if anybody is killing Junpei Kamijou it is going to be me" **I dunno if I'm flattered or scared by that declaration.**

With Visored here everyone else in Elefthería got ready to back us up then Visored said "so you finally stoppped mopping" **hang on** I asked "are you stalking me" he remarked "I'm Visored fucking Lucifer I stalk everyone" **fair point** all of us started to take on Pluta ourselves however she was able to hold her own against us all despite the sheer numbers of our group and the power each of us have, Charles and Elvitsia attempted to attack from behind meanwhile Ren and Rani went for her at the front however Pluta tossed Charles into Ren then she used Elvitsia like a bludgeon to knock everyone else about only to then throw her aside **damn** Visored slashed her side with his talon then he started to fight against her head on showcasing his skill in hand to hand combat **somethings off about him** Visored suddenly unleashed a wave of water then he made a number of sharp pillars made of rock shoot from the ground knocking Pluta off her footing which he took advantage of by firing a firing a barrage of blasts with his move _**Twilight** **Wrath** _Pluta had taken a decent beating from that **no way I know that water** I pieced it together fairly quickly **he somehow has Empire of the Deep** I asked "Visored for the love of the Mao's tell me you didn't do what I think you did" Visored just stood there, he flat out told me "you're a smart boy Junpei you figure it out" I knew at that moment exactly what he's done **that surgical procedure he mentioned when we fought Ranadus he did it to himself and gave himself Empire of the Deep and that thing he did with the ground looks like the ability Tectonic a Bloodline ability belonging to the Alcoer Clan who knows how many powers he's got.**

Shiba figured it out next then Charles said **_AB Victory Shift- Centinela de Plata_** Charles caught up then he said "anyone got any bright ideas" I shook my head then Lavinia said "I think I know what to do, Pluta's power is drawn from the Galaxy itself meanwhile her power is potentially infinite but nothing says her body can withstand it" **that's so crazy it might just work** I nodded then Visored said "no one's got any other bright ideas so we might as well" I nodded then I started to fight Pluta myself with her gaining even more power till I began to go for an uppercut however before my hit got even close to landing I said _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Dreadnought**_ my armour entered it's bulked up state which drastically increased the force of the hit then when she got knocked back I said _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Convoy**_ my armour detached most of it's armoured parts having only the bare minimum allowing me to speed ahead fast enough to get behind her then I said _**Beat Blue**_ using the momentum built up from my increased speed I directed it to my fist allowing me to hit her even harder **that move and the rest of the _Convoy_ Sub-grade Victory Shift was created by me to counter Blur because if I can beat my friends I can best virtually anyone.**

* * *

With Pluta taking flight I got beheath her then I shot into the sky delivering high-speed punches to her entire body then when she attempted to drown me in a massive ball of water I said _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Aquatic Kingdom**_ my armour changed to resemble a diving suit complete with oxygen tanks next to where the _**Kings Evisertor**_ is stored and my helmet gained an oxygen mask like item in place of the mouthpiece **and this one was built to counter Lavinia's Empire of the Deep and other water themed powers alongside allowing me to explore deep under the sea this bad boy can survive a dip in the Mariana Trench** , I got free then I said _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ returning me to my standard armour, with my normal armour back I held the Exhilaration Rig get hotter **this happens in training a lot if I change too many times in a short space of time then I overheat the Exhilaration Rig and if I overheat it too much then it'll leave me unable to use it for a few hours** Pluta suddenly fired a beam at most of the others saying "kneel" everyone save for myself, Lavinia and Visored were unable to move meanwhile all three of us could move around normally as Pluta said "I intend to kill you both, you however one in the black armour I like you your strong, confident and know what you want perhaps we can enter a partnership and take this universe for our selves" Visored looked at her.

At that moment many people would have assumed Visored would agree to her terms but instead he said "no thanks, I don't intend to work with someone who plans to kill the Golden Dork before me and besides you lead the galaxy ha you couldn't even lead a parade" **I believe the term for this situation is mic drop** Pluta seemed annoyed so she restrained Visored as well **if she can take down Visored that easily I need to end this quickly** I nearly got hit by her sword till I grabbed it and shattered the blade with my barehands saying "Pluta get the hell off this world" **let's go** Lavinia and me started to overhwhelm her meanwhile Mio tried to get everyone free **come on** I dodged then a strike from Pluta till she had a blade of highly pressurised wind cut me on one of my weak spots then she snapped her fingers saying _**Blood Burst**_ her saying that my blood burst from the wound she made with it being enough to take me out of this fight and to make matters worse she drew a second sword which she used to impale me in the chest **no** my armour dispelled while I held my hand out **Lavinia I'm sorry my Love.**

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

I saw Junpei fall which caused me to start crying and scream "JUNPEI" I ran to his side then I pulled out the sword in his chest catching him **Junpei please no please don't go** I pleaded with him "Junpei please don't go, I love you Junpei Kamijou I always have" my tears got stronger and fell with greater frequency, he weakly lifted his hand up to cup my cheek telling me "I.... I'm so... sorry... Lavi-chan" a bit of blood came from his mouth with him saying "my Lavinia my Golden Queen my Goddess" his thumb ran over my cheek as he told me "you're just as beautiful as the day I laid eyes on you for the first time Lavinia on both occasions" **both occasions** he coughed up some blood telling me "it's all coming back to me now that day in the Hellion Kingdom when we first met and I saw you the most beautiful lady in the cosmos, my darling Venuseta I remember it all now the good times and the bad I never should have forgotten them" **Junpei** the memories of my life as Venuseta started coming back to me much like how Junpei regained his memories from his life as Marsta. 


	100. Rebirth of the Star Goddess Part 2

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**No one's pov**

* _Insert the song Legacy from the DMC 5 OST_ *

Lavinia's mind became filled with memories of a life long since over as she like Junpei recalled the days she lived as Princess Venuseta and he lived as Prince Marsta, feeling those memories return caused her too feel something inside of her then when a single tear drop hit Junpei's face Lavinia cradled his injured body meanwhile the two of them got transported to a space outside of the Milky Way galaxy by a mysterious energy source **how did we get here** that question echoed in Lavinia's mind then she found that her teardrop had somehow restored Junpei bringing him back from the edge of death and saving his life **(sadly though his uniform wasn't saved)** the two of them stood hand in hand then Junpei looked up as his Sovereign/Lover with renewed confidence and even more love than he felt for her prior to the bump in their relationship. 

Junpei lovingly looked at Lavinia then he said "as Venuseta you manipulated the primordial light of creation and even after countless reincarnations you're still like that light" he took her other hand telling her "much like the light of creation Lavinia you are eternal and absolute, planets, galaxies even the universe itself one day they will vanish to be replaced by something new that is how all things are but you will luster on for all eternity forever beautiful and forever kind guiding all those who are lost to a better life for that's who you are no matter what life you lead, a shining light more beautiful and sacred than anything that ever has been or ever will be" Lavinia listened to him and knew in her heart that he was right and that he wasn't saying these things just so he could.

Her mind began recalling the good and bad times they have shared as both Princess Venuseta and Prince Marsta and as Junpei Kamijou and Lavinia Leviathan leaving her happier than she's ever been which was proven when her and Junpei shared a kiss so pure that putting it in words would limit the endless beauty it emanated, the two shared a kiss that no other being could possibly share even if they had the exact circumstances, even if they somehow copied Lavinia and Junpei's relationship down to the most miniscule detail nothing could possibly begin to copy how pure their kiss was, Junpei's held Lavinia's left cheek to support himself as the two Celestial Lovers proved to every cubic foot of creation that they have and always will love eachother and that nothing matter how powerful or how difficult to comprehend will ever break them apart ever again be in this lifetime or the one after it, Lavinia put her hand on Junpei's left shoulder blade to steady herself all the while she kept proving her love for him.

* _End Music_ *

* * *

An immeasurable amount of time passed then Lavinia and Junpei parted as Junpei said "I love you my Golden Queen" Lavinia with a perfect blend of sorrowful and joyful tears replied with "and I love you my Golden King" the two Celestial Lovers parted then Lavinia turned around saying "Pluta let's end this once and for all" Junpei stood at her side then Lavinia began changing, a seemingly endless amount of energy came from Lavinia's body then a brilliant white light came from her body which at speeds nobody could possibly put a number to spanned the entire universe lighting it up, this wasn't just the Milky Way no this was the entire universe everything that is in this moment was being bathed by the light of Lavinia **and this is just the beginning** Junpei thought that as he said "give her Hell Sweetheart" Lavinia just smiled and nodded thinking **he knows he's can't beat Pluta right now so that's why he's entrusting this to me.**

With Junpei out of the way Lavinia said _**Star Goddess**_ the light which she created to engulf the universe returned to her displaying Lavinia in her true unshielded majesty, in Lavinia's new form of _**Star Goddess** _her hair is now a beautiful silver colour that no artist could possibly recreate let alone describe and it falls all the way to her ankles alongside her eyes looking like they have an entire galaxy inside them **(specifically the Pinwheel Galaxy),** clothing wise she's wearing an almost excessively long white gown which goes past her feet and has a set of three thin golden chain like epaulets acting as the shoulder pieces for the gown and around her waist and back is a long pure white bow which falls all the way down to her heels and she has a second smaller bow over the first creating the image that she has four tails, on her head is an Elven looking tiara with small light red jewels alongside a pair of matching crescent moon earrings in either ear **(the earrings and tiara were a sign she belongs to the Divine Kingdoms Royal Family back when she was Venuseta)** , around her right hand wrist is a silver bracelet with a number of jewels encrusted into it which resemble diamonds due to their visual properties and she's wearing a simple pair of white shoes for footwear. Lavinia's skin in _**Star Goddess**_ is far brighter although it's not to an unhealthy degree instead her skin has a heavenly radiance to it however in this form Lavinia's body build matches that of Princess Venuseta who had an hourglass figure.

The form of _**Star Goddess**_ is in fact the same form that Princess Venuseta would adopt during battle giving her and now Lavinia the following powers:

**•** **Dynamokinesis-** Lavinia can manipulate all 4 of the Fundamental forces that make up the universe. These include Strong Force, Weak Force, Gravity and Electromagnetism allowing her to attain incredible feats of power.

• **Cosmic Awareness-** Lavinia is able to feel anything on the cosmic level including the feelings of those close to her and to a lesser extent those around her. With this she can easily sense those she loves and cares for, her telepathy has also increased to cosmic proportions.

• **Exotic Matter Manipulation-** Since the power of **_Star Goddess_** originates from outside the current universe Lavinia is able to harness the power of a unique form of a matter that comes from that universe.

• **Unikinesis-** Lavinia can create and manipulate universes as she sees fit alongside being able to create life within these universes, she can even alter the evolutionary path of the life in the universes she makes as she sees fit.

• **Healing-** Lavinia can instantly heal anyone just by looking at them. She can with enough concentration heal others that are far away from her current location and it's implied that Princess Venuseta could heal entire solar systems and planets so it stands to reason that Lavinia could possibly achieve this herself.

• **Wish Granting-** Lavinia can grant wishes. This power however has a catch said catch being she can't grant a wish for a selfish reason **(for example she can't wish for money to** **use** **herself but she could wish** **for** **money to give to others)** and she can not wish to make someone die nor can she wish for someone to change their feelings about her.

• **Almighty** **Magic-** Lavinia can fully control all forms of Magic and by extension any phenomenon related to Magic.

**•Primordial Light Manipulation-** As the reincarnation of Princess Venuseta Lavinia has regained her original incarnations ability to manipulate the light of creation.

With this power Lavinia can perform various techniques such as molding the light into various constructs, creating blinding flashes of light, moving at light speed and more.

**•** **Cosmo-Hydrokinesis-** In both her base form and her **_Star Goddess_** form Lavinia has gained the power to manipulate water on a cosmic scale including the waters that bring life **(which are** **in fact** **the same waters found in the legendary Fountain of Youth)**. Lavinia has also gained far greater control over water now with her being able to deflect light based abilities because of waters reflective properties.

This ability can be seen as an enhancement to her **_Empire of the Deep_** Bloodline ability.

**•Power Amplification-** In a manner akin to how Junpei amplifes his power with the Exhilaration Rig Lavinia can also amplify her own power. Unlike Junpei who as a baseline doubles his current power Lavinia doesn't do that instead she can amplify her power however she feels but like Junpei she's limited by her stamina as if she amplifies too much then she'll start to suffer the drawbacks of stamina loss.

While Lavinia and Venuseta can technically use these powers without needing to transform what should be noted is that said powers are far weaker when used without _**Star Goddess,**_ because of this Lavinia has reached a level of power other Demons could only dream of reaching in fact it's safe to say that among Demons let alone Humans she can be seen as a living Goddess.

* * *

With Lavinia now having transformed she looked at Pluta thinking to herself **I remember both my life as Princess Venuseta and as Lavinia Leviathan, no matter what happens I will never let fear and uncertainty cloud my judgement again be it with life in general or when with Junpei** Lavinia's heart felt like it had been liberated then a pair of Angelic wings made of a unique and unknown form of energy emerged from Lavinia's back as she thought **Junpei no not just you, everyone if you can somehow hear me please wait for me I'll come back for you all** Pluta said coldly "Venuseta at last we meet again" Lavinia turned to her foe then she said "enough talk let's end this" Pluta started to build up an enormous amount of power saying _**Potential Unleashed**_ she gained a golden aura which drastically increased all of her abilities making her more than a match for Lavinia, in that instant Lavinia shot for Pluta then when she landed a punch to her jaw the strike had enough force that it wiped out an entire galaxy then when she threw another strike she hit with so much force that it birthed another galaxy in it's stead which lead to a back and forth of galaxy destroying and creating punches from Lavinia and Pluta as they went at it with everything they had.

Lavinia landed a strike on Pluta's chest then she fired a blast of primordial light from her hand into Pluta's face then Lavinia grabbed Pluta's hair and began slamming her fist into her face saying in unison with each hit "THAT WAS FOR SOLARIS, THAT WAS FOR MARSTA, FOR THE PEOPLE OF THE DIVINE KINGDOM, THAT WAS JUNPEI" Lavinia amplified her next punch to an extreme extent then she slammed it into Pluta's chest saying "and that was for me" at point blank range Lavinia fired off a beam of raw primordial light which pierced Pluta's heart thus putting an end to the eternal menace of her and Junpei's past incarnations and future reincarnations. 


	101. Rebirth of the Star Goddess Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Celestial arc and next chapter will begin the Velocity arc

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Back on the Netherworld**

Myself and the others witnessed Lavinia's victory then we watched as the woman herself landed before us **she's beautiful Star Goddess or not** light radiated from her body yet it didn't hurt any of us even Primordial Demon's like Asmodeus showed no signs of pain or even irritation, the people gathered even Visored **(who flat out said he bows to no one)** couldn't help but kneel before the majesty of Lavinia's new form as did all of Elefthería and anyone else who saw her right now **so yeah are we just going to ignore the fact that she casually lit up the universe also can we discuss how freaking easily she killed Pluta makes you wonder how did our past selves loose to her not to undermine Lavinia's glory of course** Lavinia walked forward saying "Marsta" I got up then I took her hand telling her "Venuseta" the two of us looked at eachother then I cupped her cheek saying "sorry it took me so long Sweetheart" the two of us locked lips, I relished in the taste of Lavinia's lips meanwhile she made it apparent that nothing is going to separate us ever again. 

Me and Lavinia kissed for a little longer then we parted, Lavinia looked at everyone then she healed everyone's injuries by looking at them meanwhile I looked at my Fiance **I remember my life as Prince Marsta and as Junpei Kamijou it shouldn't be possible but I do I remember being a quiet kid unless I was around Venuseta meanwhile was quite timid and a bit shy but still extremely compassionate as apposed to Lavinia who's extremely confident in herself and her abilities,** Visored got up saying "well that was a waste of my time, see ya around" he attempted to leave till I got ready to battle him **let's go** Visored however made a stone pillar shoot from the ground then four balls of energy surrounded him at which point I knew what was coming the moment he fired **oh shit** ordinarily I rely purely on Catastrophe Awareness to dodge but in that one moment I couldn't count on it I had to rely entirely upon conscious thought to move and I did so barely **that's _Proto Acceleration_ an extremely old Bloodline ability from the now extinct members of the Buer Clan how the hell did Visored get it** I got the _**Kings Blaster**_ ready

_**Visored Lucifer** _   
_**Artificial Bloodline ability- Proto Acceleration** _   
_**With this power Visored fires a beam of highly destructive energy. The name for this power stems from the belief that it works by rapidly accelerating protons and firing a beam of energy.** _

I fired at him however he held out his hand saying _**Hole**_ he manifested an ability I'm all to familiar with, his usage of that power had an effect on Latia and Asmodeus for obvious reasons then Visored opened another series of holes which he used to fire my shots back at me **not even Asmodeus can do that, everyone presumes Visored would just get power like that and hightail it into a fight but I know better as does he it's almost certain he's spent time training his abilities to get a grasp of how they function** I leapt at him saying _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I donned my armour then I threw my fist into Visored's face till he caught my fist in his bare hand then he began twisting my arm.

With my arm getting twisted Visored said to me "defeating you right now would be meaningless you're body may have been healed but your stamina and spirit are yet to recover nevermind the fact that my power is now greater to yours, rest up and get stronger Junpei then I'll fight you again" he tossed me aside like it was nothing **the surgical procedure which gave him his Artificial Bloodline abilities must have increased his physical capabilities because there's no way he got that strong without cutting a few corners** Visored stood over me saying "for you Junpei Kamijou are the only man in this universe who can defy me time and time again and never give up no matter what I do to you and it is you who I deem my one and only equal, that is why I plan to destroy you at your strongest to honour both my own strength and yours" he just flew away **damn** Lavinia healed my arm meanwhile I exited my armour and Shiba recovered the pieces of the Kings Ordnance **damn it I liked that gun as well** I got pulled up, Lavinia then exited her _**Star Goddess**_ form and reverted to the appearance she had prior to acquiring that transformation **as pretty as she is in _Star Goddess_ I'll always like Lavinia in her base form more after all she's my Golden Queen **Lavinia and me hugged eachother meanwhile the other students were desperate to know what just happened.

* * *

**Later that night, Junpei's personal residence**

After a bit of a debriefing and a little bit of a rest with the others back at base me and Lavinia got back to my house and were laying on a blanket in the garden with a few snacks and drinks, the two of us looked at the stars then Lavinia said "Junpei about the other night I'm" I stopped her then I said "it's ok Sweetheart, I'm sorry I avoided you and I'm sorry I didn't try to take initiative to fix our problem * _sigh_ * I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm to blame as well" Lavinia hugged me tightly saying "how are you so nice" I just held her close and inhaled the scent of her hair **it's felt alien not having her at home with me** Lavinia made it clear she wasn't going to let go anytime soon but rather than argue with my Sovereign/Lover I let her hold onto me, Lavinia the put her head on my chest so I allowed her to listen to my heartbeat **she's adorable whenever she does that she's like a kitten trying to snuggle into someone** I stroked her hair for added happiness. 

Eventually me and Lavinia got to my room then I snuggled into her saying "this bed's felt empty without it's King and Queen sharing it" Lavinia nodded then she rested against my chest saying "hey Junpei, I know you and I are destined to reincarnate and meet eachother again in our next life but let's enjoy this one a bit first" I cupped her cheek then I told her "I want to spend forever with you Lavinia Leviathan, I want to be at your side all the time, to have many children with you, to grow old with you, to be the man you wake up to every morning and the man you lay with every night don't you get it all I want is you" Lavinia however got embarrassed saying "CHCCH CHILDREN AS IN PLURAL AS IN MORE THAN ONE OF THEM" I couldn't help but chuckle **now who's the dork** Lavinia out of embarrassment hit my arm.

I gazed into her eyes then I said "my point is I want to be with you for a long time Lavinia no scratch that what I really want is eternity with you" my left hand cupped her cheek then my thumb started to stroke her cheek **her skin is the smoothest thing I have ever touched** Lavinia told me "I want you for all of eternity as well Junpei" she smiled telling me "for you are my Golden King, my best friend, my most loyal ally and my invincible shield" **Lavinia** she held me close, Lavinia held on then we began dozing off with Lavinia practically crushing me due to how hard she held on however it was simply because she didn't want to let go of me.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chelsea at the Leviathan Manor**

**Chelsea's pov**

I sat in my room listening to music **I've gotten into westerns more because of Junpei's influence** I started to think about Elefthería's Golden Grand Commander as my nights usually end up with **he's always been such a sweet person** and as always a familiar ache began in my heart **Junpei and Lavinia are inseparable they're meant to be together nevermind the fact that Lavinia has the power to destory a galaxy now** **how can I possibly compare to that before her I'm weak** I however clenched my fist **no I'm done beating myself up and telling myself I can't** **compare to her** my heart became resolute **I love Junpei Kamijou I have since the moment I laid eyes on him he's the one I want to be with nobody could possibly make me happy in the ways he does so I'll do what it takes to win his love in a way that won't destroy his and Lavinia's love I know it's selfish in fact I know such a relationship will be viewed as hypocritical by some but I won't hurt my best friend and at the same time I will get with the love of my life.**

**Now over to Visored's pov**

In my fury I blasted a number of my subordinates with my Proto Acceleration beams thus blowing them to smithereens shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOME INSECTANOIDS ESCAPED" a cowering Lieutenant told me "pppp precisely that sir, some of the Insectanoids in Sector 8 disobeyed their orders and left" **damn it** I had Mortus and a few others clean up the guts left by my earlier outburst then I marched off while Montague dealt with the Lieutenant **incidents like this have been increasing drastically the Insectanoids are becoming more and more difficult to control** at that moment I started thinking of Junpei **was it sensible to let him live I want to kill him at his best but tactically I mean did I make a good call** Vritra said to me internally _**[this isn't like you Visored, normally you never second guess yourself what's changed]**_ I kept walking giving no indication that I was doubting myself as I communicated with Vritra _**"I dunno, to be honest I've been asking myself the same question of if I made the right call a lot lately"**_ Vritra went onto say _**[Visored I think you've become so aware of Junpei's power**_ _ **that you're starting to become more cautious than usual]**_ I stopped for a second as he said _**[I think in you're own little way you are afraid he might actually outdo you I don't wish to damage your confidence in anyway but I believe that may be what's up with you]**_ that left me with something to ponder.

I kept walking through my base then eventually I got to my own personal quarters giving me the chance to dispell my armour **maybe Vritra is right I've been obsessing over the reports I have on Junpei and if he's getting stronger and if so how alongside reports on everything else he gets up to I want to kill him at his best but at the same time I can't help but believe that Junpei Kamijou at his best will be an unstoppable being and that does make me a little worried knowing that if I let him get stronger and loose to him then everything I've built will crumble around me I refuse to go back to a life where I was a slave to the circumstances of my birth I'll die first** my inbox started blowing up with alerts from Arkham **apparently countless women have been wanting to enter a relationship with me knowing of my lineage * _sigh_ * don't they have anything better to do than chase after me but alas it's bound to happen given my situation** without any hesitation I threw myself into my bed and rested on it groaning a bit but relaxing none the less **my bed is my one true love.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Maria**

**Maria's pov**

Me and Latia were busy watching the TV meanwhile Luca and Shiana are busy training, Asterius is in the basement where he chose to be, Bealfur is asleep and Joanna is as always practicing his Magic **it's been a while since me and Latia hung out just me and her** I couldn't help but look at her **when she was six her family deemed her a write-off because Latia she's a really sweet girl but she's also a very timid and passive girl as well which the Asmodeus Clan didn't like about her instead they wanted her to be a warrior however Latia doesn't like hurting people fortunately I managed to receive my Pieces early due to Nameless Luck and I made her my servant so at least she wouldn't be alone and destitute her Mother and my Mother Marion are old friends you see** Latia started to rub her eyes cutely then I noticed a familiar blush on her face **hehehe** to tease my Servant/Friend I said "Junpei's in your room" that made steam shoot from her head as she got embarrassed with indecent thoughts flooding her sweet mind.

Latia looked at me then she said "Maria you meanie" I couldn't help but giggle a bit **it's obvious that she has a crush on him she's had one ever since Lavinia reincarnated him as a Demon and she heard about him standing up to Alma to be honest I think it's adorable she's not into him because she wants his seed she's into him because of how he is as a person** Latia was still embarrassed then I ruffled her hair meanwhile she covered her face with her hands and shook about in embarrassment **Junpei is a really intelligent man with a lot of battlefield experience and he's a great leader but more than that he's one of the kindest men I've ever met** my cheeks turned red **ddd do I really see him in such a light I mean sure I really enjoy hanging out with him and I enjoy going on missions with him the most out of all of Elefthería's members and I'm not gonna lie I think he's really good looking but AHHHHHHH** I was now the embarrassed mess alongside Latia who knew who I'm thinking of **no Maria don't think like that you're set to be engaged to someone** I tried to calm down **Lord Evesqal Alastor the Heir of the Alastor Clan is my betrothed he has been since we were children, don't get me wrong Evesqal is a nice guy in fact anyone who knows him would say he's a perfect gentleman but at the same time neither of us want to get together because we want to we're only doing this because it's our responsibility to unite our Clans and in my case birth a powerful Heir** I just sighed **all anyone ever wants from me is Nameless Luck not Maria the girl who uses it all people see is my point why why won't somebody just see me just once.**

**Now over to Gunha and Risera**

**Gunha's pov**

Me and Risera were laying in my bed together with her snuggling into me while I had one arm around her body **my Risera** she then said "um Gunha I've been thinking about something lately" I lifted myself up then I asked "hey what's wrong Risera-chan" she took a deep breath then she told me "I want to go public with our relationship" **oh** she sighed and said "I'm sick of lying and pretending that we aren't a couple to everyone, it's exhausting" I held her hand then I said "sure" that gave her a surprise with her asking "bb but I thought you would object and say why we can't do that" I just shook my head and said "I only hid our relationship to protect your family and by extension you from my parents but Risera I'm done fearing what they do and don't approve of, hell let's make an event out of it with guts" **gonna be honest and say I dunno where my tendency to say guts comes from** she hugged me tightly **she's mine and if anyone wants to take her from me I'll crush them Risera is the only woman for me.**

* * *

**The following day**

After we got to school myself and Risera got to the gate then I said "guys I have to say something" Junpei turned to me then I said "me and Risera are a couple in fact we have been for nearly two years now" everyone save for Lucian and Junpei were surprised although Shiba didn't show it and Vincent looked like he desperately wanted a nap **you know I keep hearing gunshots from Vincent's room whenever he's struggling to sleep wait don't tell me he does what I think he does to get himself to sleep** Junpei however said "someone pass me the phone because I called it" **that was a bad joke and he should feel bad for making it** I asked "so how did you figure it out" he crossed his arms saying "well do you want to the honest answer or the lovey dovey one" **cheeky** my response was "both" Junpei flat out told us all "the lovey dovey answer is that I saw the burning passion between you both and the way you yearned to be together" **I swear to the Mao's Lady Lavinia has turned that man into a romantic sucker** I asked "and the honest one" he told everyone "meanwhile the honest answer is I'm not an idiot" people outside of Elefthería didn't see that coming and found it hard to believe it was that simple buuuut everyone in Elefthería knew that is in fact his reason **yeah let's be real here Junpei is many things but stupid is not one of those things if anything he might just be smarter than Shiba.**

**Now finally to Gerald's pov**

**By lunchtime**

There was a buzz in the air after Gunha's statement this morning about himself and Risera which led to everyone talking about it arguably more than they talk about Junpei and Lavinia **gossip gossip gossip that's what these people do best** just then some of my classmates came up to me **even though the Outer Classes classroom is still a wreck I'm still an Outer** one of the boys Royto who's looks like a Samurai asked "Gerald-kun me and the guys were wondering if you would like to hang out at lunch" **I don't handle new people that well** but instead I clenched my fist **but I don't want to be a coward forever** I said "yeah why not" I walked with them all.


	102. Living life in the fast lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of Pluta ended and the cycle of her killing Junpei and Lavinia's past incarnations and reincarnations also having been ended the members of Elefthería look to the future for what challenges it will bring them however when a mysterious speedster appears to go on a killing spree he makes it apparent that his primary target is in fact Blur of all people however the unusual part is that Blur has no idea who this person is and like everyone else is left scratching his head over who would have a vendetta against him of all people. 
> 
> Meanwhile Junpei learns an important lesson in leadership and finally decides what kind of Troupe he wants for himself while making a choice that will effect his future, Mio is forced to confront her ever-growing feelings for Junpei and how it will effect her current relationship with him and Charles acts like a dork as always.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two months later**

Since Lavinia defeated Pluta myself and the rest of Elefthería are progressing ever forward into the future with each of us having claimed many victories over Odium and any of our other enemies **everyone's becoming so powerful** this morning though me and Lavinia are bathing after having just made love **she said she wanted to try before school sex so I thought why not let her give it a go** Lavinia washed her hair meanwhile I did mine then she said "whoever decided to add a Hot spring to the house is my hero" **so she doesn't know that was my idea yeah I'll keep that quiet for now can't let my ego get too big** I couldn't help but put my hand on her belly then I kissed her neck saying "I love you my Golden Queen" Lavinia just nodded and let me hold her close **she is the best part of my life.**

**Later at school**

After I finished up with lunch I went to meet Nemuri as she said she needs me for something **Lavinia's mildly disappointed that we can't be together for lunch break but I've promised her a massage tonight which she seemed to like the sound of** I got to the school garden then I saw Nemuri sitting there with a cup of coffee, I waved saying "Nemuri-chan you asked for me" she nodded then she told me "I need to confess something Junpei, I need you" **what's wrong** she sighed and said "before you moved out I used to drink your blood without you knowing and I haven't had it for a while" **Nemuri** I sat down then she started to cry a little saying "I was scared you wouldn't want me to drink your blood or that you wouldn't trust me to be careful I I I I" before she could cry anymore I wiped away the tears, with the tears gone I said "Nemuri you should have just said I'd have offered you my blood willingly if that's what you wanted me to do" her head turned to me **Nemuri won't say it out loud but I know she's endured a lot of painful things loosing her real Mom, being forced to be a Monster just to appease her people and to survive in the eat or be eaten system that is Vampire politics** I brushed aside a bit of her hair **Nemuri is family to me and she's someone I want to protect** I patted her head. 

Nemuri felt my hand on her head and she looked like she could just melt because of how warm and fuzzy she felt inside, I then told her "Nemuri you're family to me and if drinking a bit of my blood will help you out then just ask" Nemuri started to hold her hands together then she asked "would you mind" I gave her the go-ahead with me exposing my neck to her then Nemuri leaned over and sank her fangs into my neck, Nemuri started to drink my blood while gripping my shoulders to steady herself all the while I didn't actually mind it that much **I thought this would hurt a lot but surprisingly enough no it doesn't hurt that much but that's coming from a guy who gets stabbed and jabbed like all the damn time** Nemuri let out a slight moan as she drank but given the circumstances of this situation it seems to be because she's enjoying the taste of my blood rather than her moans being sexual in nature **Nemuri is a real glutton** Nemuri was now finished, she used a handkerchief to wipe some excess blood from around her mouth as she said "I love the taste of your blood Junpei" I nodded telling her "Nemuri I'd rather you just ask then you starve or feel like you need to be sneaky about obtaining my blood" she nodded then she rested her head on my shoulder saying "I'm sleepy" without any warning Elefthería's Vampire Princess fell asleep **whelp looks like I'm going to be sat here a while.**

* * *

**Later at that day**

**Blur's pov**

The others were in class so I went for a run **I do this all the time whenever Mr Morokora isn't looking I just speed off and go for a super speedy quick run** I called out "WHOOO" when I leapt from a building onto another one then I ran up the first years tower **I feel like I'm the king of the world when I'm racing ahead** just then I got back to Class with me heading to my seat so fast nobody noticed that I actually left **I am the fastest in all Elefthería after all** Mr Morokora was busy doing some highly complex maths problem meanwhile I sat back chilling out however my eyes as usual went to Junpei, **I really get his situation after all I went through it myself** Lucian was busy taking down notes so fast I could have sworn I saw a bit of smoke rising from his book, Shiba was balancing a pen on his nose, Vincent was napping, Ren was discreetly reading a porn magazine underneath his desk, Nemuri wrote in her diary about Junpei and how much she loves him and Rani's head looked ready to explode given her poor skill at mathematics **nobody gets it but I see every little thing like this it's my curse when people do something so slowly they think they're being discreet I'm so fast that I know what they're doing** I sighed a bit **the popular misconception** **about** **Phasmic Speed is that it only accelerates my movement speed in truth it accelerates everything my strength, stamina, durability, endurance and even my perception is accelerated beyond hypersonic speeds it also gives me a ton of other powers including an accelerated healing factor, intangability, invisibility, chronokinesis, vibration manipulation, inertia absorption, interdimensonal travel, duplication, low-level seismokinesis, low-level aerokinesis, electrokinesis, explosion creation, thermokinesis, speed acceleration, shape-shifting and I even found I can accelerate my vision to increase how far I can see last time I did that it I albeit unintentionally gained an X-ray vision like ability which I without meaning to used on Rani but when I tried to undo it I instead accelerated it more instead of slowing it down giving me subatomic vision** my eyes just saw eveyone doing their usual thing **my powers make me see all the tiny little details in the world around me details others would miss easily** I just yawned a bit **maybe I'll grab 40 winks during the next attosecond.**

**Later that night**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

Me and Lavinia got home then she stretched her arms out and yawned cutely meanwhile she said "I've got a History exam next week and unfortunately History is my weakest subject" I held her hands saying "well if you want I could give you that massage I promised then I could help tutor you" Lavinia looked at me then she kissed me on the forehead meanwhile she went to go get ready for said massage, I however went to go put my school bag away alongside going to get changed meanwhile I looked over a letter Dad gave me after school **Dad's appointed me the CEO of one of the Sitri Clan's newest business ventures said venture being a new Architecture company that he wanted to start but couldn't due to his job as Principal of Akademisk taking up a lot of his free time** I let out a low sigh **and to top if off Samuel's appointed me the Branch Manager of a bank that the Leviathan Clan own in Malowa the Capital city of the Mammon Clan's territory so I've got that on my plate oh well** I went to go tend to Lavinia's needs after I saw her laying ready **Lavinia is absolutely gorgeous.**

**Later**

Me and Lavinia finished up then I kissed her cheek at which point I went to go make dinner **yeah I'm the guy who does most of the cooking around the house alongside the housework and other tasks** just then however Lavinia grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the bed **uh oh** Lavinia loomed over me saying "gotcha" **so that's how she wants to play it** I remearked "oh no whatever will I do" that just made her smirk **now that's my Lavinia** she took off my tie then she started to unbutton my shirt meanwhile I used my telekinesis to undo my belt **Lavinia** she started to pull my trousers down then she pulled off my boxers at which point I shuffled out of my shirt

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!**

**No one's pov**

* * *

With Junpei's shirt off Lavinia ran her soft delicate hands down his sides licking her lips a little at the sight of the body she knew she had to herself then she got lower and started to use her mouth to pleasure him something that got the reaction she desired from the Golden King, Junpei relaxed and let Lavinia do her thing knowing how many times she's done this to him and how much he's come to enjoy it **she's amazing** those thoughts filled his mind then Junpei to experiment took a hold of her hair and by extension her head asking her telepathically _**"if you don't want to me to do this just say"**_ Lavinia said _**"it's been a while since you've done that so go right ahead"**_ Junpei started to shift Lavinia's head up and down his shaft getting into a rhythm of her bobbing her head up and down with Lavinia letting Junpei have his fun as he said "that's it oh just like that" knowing how pleased he was made a part of Lavinia swell with pride then she used her tounge to further pleasure him by flicking his tip among other things.

Junpei felt what Lavinia was doing so he sped up her head bobbing up a little with him seeing Lavinia's eyes roll back slightly then he started to apply his telekinetic aura to various regions of her body to better please her meanwhile Lavinia just kept at it having her fun as she thought **to think Junpei was once scared of his own shadow,** Junpei felt his length start to twitch inside her mouth at which point Lavinia told him _**"don't stop now let it spray my insides"**_ he did as she asked and at that moment he filled her up with seemingly endless ropes of hot thick cum all of which travelled down Lavinia's throat then when he was done Lavinia took her mouth from his cock saying "so what next my Golden King" Junpei couldn't help but smirk as the two went at it some more.

* * *

**Ok lemons over**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

* * *

**Six hours later**

Me and Lavinia eventually hit our limit then Lavinia lay by me saying "Junpei" her head was on my chest then I stroked her hair which was covered in sweat till she asked "do you have a problem with us doing this as much as we do" I simply shook my head then I said "no but just know Lavinia I didn't fall in love with you just because of your body" she snuggled in closer **so much for that History tutoring** Lavinia dozed off then she began letting out tiny snores **beautiful she is just beautiful** I planted a small kiss on her forehead then I dozzed off myself smiling to myself a little **I don't want to be the kind of man who only thinks with his lower head but I have to be honest and say I can't help but be proud of myself knowing how good I am at pleasing Lavinia** my eyes closed then you could practically see the Z's coming from me.

**Back to Blur's pov**

**In Lilithgan**

After receiving a few reports of crime in Lilithgan I decided to go deal with it using my speed to handle it which I've done **not bad great nice one Blur go Team Me** I raced off with a streak of blue from my hair and eyes being left behind alongside a blur whenever you try to look at me **I got my nickname Blur from Lucian because when I first shook his hand you could only see a blur and when he told the others that it kinda stuck not that I mind I actually like the nickname** just then however I got smacked into a wall, a speeding target whizzed past me then I felt a hand around my throat as the target said "Nathan Sommersville the High-speed Interceptor of Elefthería and one of the fastest beings in existence" **nobody should be able to hit me while I'm running but this person did it like it was nothing** I broke free then I delivered a strike to their jaw till the enemy speedster got by my side and broke my left arm with me crying out in pain "AHHHHHHHHHH" he then kicked me into a wall, the speedster is wearing a black costume whcib seems to made of some kind of friction resistant material to prevent them from igniting themself when they run however I can't make out their face as they're vibrating their own body faster than I can keep up although based on his voice I can at least confirm they're a male **why do I feel like I know him** I tried to purse my attacker however he went for a right hook then he grabbed me saying "let's go for a run shall we" he sped off dragging me along.

The speedster started to ram me into every building, signpost and just about anything else he could ram me into with cobalt blue lightning coming from his body as he ran **I can't escape this** he ran up a building then he pressed my head against the windows shattering them and breaking me through them then he eventually got to the top and threw me into an electrical mast, the man said "it was atop this very building that we had our first and last dance Blur, oh wait that hasn't happened yet" **what** he told me "in the future you become the biggest thorn in my side alongside the Golden King and Silver Sentinel" **he has a judge against Junpei and Charles what did they do this time** I attempted to run away however the enemy speedster grabbed me and lifted me over their shoulder saying "this time Blur I WILL BREAK YOU" he slammed my into his knee breaking my back enough that I spat out blood.


	103. A visitor out of time

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**At Elefthería Central Command**

After getting alerted by Shiba myself and Lavinia got to base as soon as possible with Ruby already doing her best to treat Blur's injuries **please don't be dead, he's in bad shape according to Shiba** eventually Ruby left the operating room saying "if Blur-san didn't heal half as fast as he does then he would be paralysed for life but fortunately for him all he needs is a bit of rest" **phew** Ren attempted to cheer everyone up by saying "to think we've always wanted him to slow down a little but now ah man" Ren kept a happy face despite being just as stressed as the rest of us **Blur's going to survive** , Shiba arrived with the traffic and security camera footage he acquired as I said "let's find out what the hell happened to him" the footage showed a speedster that clearly outpaced Blur's speed and overwhelmed him on every front **Blur** I rewatched the footage a number times meanwhile you could see the gears in Shiba and Mio's brains moving to try and decipher the problem.

The footage replayrd some more till Blur himself came from the infirmary saying "Charles Junpei, he's after you" he tried to run to my side only to fall to his knees with Riseara catching him being the only reason he didn't fall flat then he groaned in pain and forced himself up while gasping for air saying "he told me that you, me and Charles defeated him atop the building he took me too, given how he spoke I think he's after revenge" **you know Blur is being serious when he's not babbling away with his speech** Blur sat down on an office chair then I said "Blur just sit here ok, I'm gonna find the son of a bitch that did this to you and I'll make sure he suffers for it" I looked at everyone else saying "nobody harms you guys and gets away with it, forget my friends you've never been my friends each of you are so much more than that" I looked at everyone from Lucian my first real friend in the whole world then to Lavinia the love of my life **(or lives in our case)** then to Charles my ever loyal second-in-command and a dear friend and even at the members of Team Belphegor who I haven't had many chances to grow closer to yet are still vital people in my life, I looked at all Elefthería with one of my usual bright smiles yet one filled with the strain of a thousand burdens as I told them "you people are my family, through the brightest of days and the darkest of nights all of you have become irreplaceable to me so I'll find this bastard who hurt Blur before he even considers laying a finger upon anyone of you" Lucian came forward. 

He came forward then Lucian said "wrong" **huh** he told me "you won't hunt him down, all of us will" everyone was in agreement with him as Vincent said "I can barely keep up with the Speedy Fuck but an attack on one of us is an attack on all of us" he lit a cigarette **since when did Vincent smoke** Gunha slammed his fist into his palm saying "it takes guts to stick up for one's family but it takes outright stupidity to hurt someone's family" **spoken like a real man** Gerald spoke in sign language making me and Lavinia have mixed thoughts about it **he said he's going to fuck up whoever hurt Blur I'm not mad that he said that I'm more curious who he learned it from,** Blur looked at us crying despite his best attempts not to meanwhile he told all of us "I haven't earned your love though, I haven't done enough" I looked at our resident speedster telling him "you don't see it do you Blur, you got my love and care the day you shook my hand don't you remember" he recalled that day.

* * *

**No one's pov**

Blur recalled the day he first met not just Junpei but the entire Outer Class, he remembered how he believed that they looked like a bunch of total wacko's who were more likely to trigger a war than graduate high-school but then he recalled all their fights the ones they've won and the ones they lost, the ones that brought them closer together and the ones that made people recognise their strength, Blur's mind recalled all the times he spent with his beloved friends as they spent time as children their own age and not warriors trying to save an entire planet but then one pure memory came back one no one could replace even if you showed him a thousand lifetimes nobody could replace it this memory was his memory of the day he spent at the school pool one of the few times they truly lost all anxiety from their usually dangerous life, to many it seemed mundane but for Blur it was anything but mundane as that memory was the one that made him realise how important his truly friends are. 

Blur's head turned to Junpei as Blur began thinking to himself **the day I met you I knew there was something about you that I could connect to and when Lucian told me you have gone through all the bullying you have I knew there and then what it was about you that I connected with** his mind wearily recalled his own painful experiences of being bullied by kids older than him and kids his age prior to meeting everyone in Elefthería **growing up I was always the quiet kid I preferred to just sit at the back of any situation reading comic books or playing games I enjoyed myself hence why I didn't really think to much about it at the time however eventually kids started bullying me because physically and at the time mentally I was weaker than the other boys that combined with my hair and eye colour only made things worse yup I learned the hard way that kids or adults with the mental capacity of a child can be cruel towards those who are different and that went on for years I ended up on the receiving end of so many forms of bullying be it alienation, physical, humiliation, vindictive pranks and need I mention how many times I've been shoved inside a locker come on man what is this a 1980's High-school sitcom** Blur sighed but his heart slowly became happier.

Blur kept reminiscing to the next part of his tale **by the time I joined my old High-school it became too much for me I was just sick of the bullying and sick of always being the victim I wanted to be someone who made the world a happier place not one of the reasons it's such a sad place but then one day I ran away from High-school I had had enough of it I just wanted to run away from it all to a better place to a better version of myself but then that's why I awoke to it** _ **Phasmic Speed**_ **the moment I got it's power I ended up running all the way from Maryland to Chicago in over 18 real world seconds, at first I was confused but after learning about my newfound power being speed oriented it felt like a Godsend the power of super speed after saying you want to run away from something** Blur got up checking the securing footage himself to find out more about his attacker despite the others trying to get him to rest then he began thinking **after a little Lucian found me and explained the situation to Mom and Dad they found it hard to accept at first but they understood it was just the way I'm born and from there I began training with my newfound speed using my extensive experience in science and physics to better understand the fundamentals and more advanced features of my powers allowing me to do all sorts of tricks with it then Lucian eventually made me his newest Grunt giving me the chance to become something better than I was to truly move forward and win** Blur used his enhanced vision to monitor the video in what was an attosecond to him whereas for everyone else it was much longer.

* * *

**Quickly to Lavinia's pov**

Blur watched the video meanwhile Junpei sat down at his Commander chair in the Meeting Hall for the leaders of Elefthería running his hands through his hair and stressing over what happened to Blur, I went to him saying "it's not your fault Junpei" he sighed then said "I know everyone's going to tell me that but I can't help but think what I could have done to protect him, what good am I as a protector of a planet if I can't even keep my friends safe" Junpei looked exhausted meanwhile I rubbed his shoulders to relives the tension in his body if only a little something Junpei appreciated given his expression, Junpei let out a relaxed sigh meanwhile I let him rest his head on my shoulder then I kissed his neck after getting up saying "I know you'll get through this Junpei you're stronger than anyone else here" my Fiancé smiled at me highlighting his relief and appreciation of what I do for him **I can't believe I nearly lost such an amazing man, Junpei really has made my life a lot happier since he became a part of it** Chelsea approached us then she gestured for me to follow her meanwhile Junpei stretched his arms and got himself into action. 

Chelsea took me outside the base then she asked "Lavinia can we talk about something?" I told her "sure, anything to distract me from all this" **Chelsea seems stressed** she said "for a longtime now I have been in love with Junpei, I know you'll be angry but that's why I wanted to talk to you about it, Lavinia since the day you and Santiago took me off the streets you've been like a sister to me we've played together, laughed together, fought together and done so much with one another which is why I don't want this to break us apart" **Chelsea's been like a sister to me and I'll be honest I always knew she's loved Junpei** I told her "I know your in love with him, I've always known Chelsea" she was terrified of what I'd say next, I carefully thought about what to say next **I want to keep Junpei for myself he's my man after all however at the same time Chelsea is just as dear to me as well I don't want to loose her either** I finally came to a conclusion, I told Chelsea "because it's you I won't object to you confessing your feelings to him" she got a shock.

I held Chelsea's hands saying "I want Junpei to myself but at the same time I want to keep you at my side as well, Chelsea I love you like a sister and quite frankly the thought of you leaving my side terrifies me to an unspeakable level you've always been a part of my life a lot longer than Junpei has for this life at least" Chelsea threw her arms around me holding me close as I said "I won't promise he'll feel the same but you deserve to be happy Chelsea you have been through so much" she nodded and let go telling me "let's deal with the Speedster matter first then I'll confess, Junpei isn't in the right frame of mind to talk about these things" I nodded till a cyan blue streak with matching cyan lightning shot through the door **is it them** me and Chelsea shot into the base.

* * *

**Now back to Junpei's pov**

A cyan blue streak shot into the base showing a tall man in some sort of suit made of a unique form of matter not native to our world or time which appeared to be a navy blue colour with some sort of cowl to conceal their face, the speedster said "I mean no harm" **wait a second** I saw the shape of the jawline and the overall skin tone I could see with me immediately saying "if there's two of you then something must be very wrong with time" the speedster smirked taking their cowl down showing a middle-aged looking man with aqua blue hair and eyes who has a more toned build but with still a face I'd recognise anywhere **you actually did you Speedy Gonzales huh you broke the chronol barrier** the speedster said "I knew out of everyone here you would get it first my friend, hey guys it's me Blur" he smiled warmly **but seriously how are there two Blur's in the same room if that's happening time has gone very wrong the potential damage he's doing to the timestream just by standing here is unthinkable degree** our Blur and the adult Blur saw eachother and pointed at one another sort of like that Spider-man meme from the 1960's cartoon.

Both Blur's pointed at eachother with our Blur saying "who the heck are you" the other one said "I'm you but older, faster, wiser and waaaay better looking positively definitely absolutely, oh crud been a while since a did that ow I bit my tounge how did I always speak that fast as a teen yet now I injure myself if I do so man I am so out of practice" **oh now we've gotta deal with two of this just great** adult Blur went onto say "sorry when you're as fast as me you can be excused for getting sidetracked, right first things first past me you're back will be healed by Friday next week, secondly there's a homicidal speedster from my time who's come back to murder the lot of you and third Nemuri hang on" Nemuri didn't get what he meant till he speed over a table and grabbed her knocking her out the way of a toolbox which would have hit her foot **future Blur isn't just fast no I can feel something different it's as if his speed is fundamentally different from our Blur's speed** Adult him dusted off his shoulders and sat down on a chair meanwhile he used Magic to bring out a massive cup of cola from a fast food restaurant I didn't know of.

Future Blur went onto explain "the speedster who attacked the me of this time is a man known as Clifford Maxwell or as he goes by in my time Momentum" **oh don't tell me** I asked "do the bad guys in your time really name themselves" he remarked "blame this one on the Netherworld's Channel 14 news not me, mind you Obsidian's naming was Shiba's doing or should it be is Shiba's doing or will be Shiba's doing ah I dunno" **even in the future the Channel 14 news still exists damn** he plugged something into CORTEX then went onto explained "Clifford is a man who subjected himself to a formula dubbed Trajectory 62 a speed enhancing chemical, for speedsters like myself it would just be a steroid to push my speed to new heights but for those who aren't speedsters" I figured it out saying "it turns them into speedsters allowing them to move at speeds comparable to our times Blur which while that's nothing compared to your speed and presumably the other speedsters of your time for us non speedsters it's almost unstoppable" I started shifting through the data which appeared on Momentum, the data kept flooding in with me easily breaking it down **thanks to my Draconic mental capabilities coupled with all the studying I've rigorously done since joining Akademisk I can easily understand everything that's being shown** I shifted through it till I saw something which caught my eye and when he saw what I saw Shiba's attention was caught as well.

* * *

The information I found caught my eye with Vincent asking "what're we looking at Smurf" I explained "it seems as if Trajectory 62 didn't just speed up Clifford's body it accelerated his mind too much, his body's hormones are producing too many too fast enough that his organs don't recognise that they're receiving them anymore and as a result his antibodies now recognise them as a foreign object causing them to eliminate even the most vital of hormones not only that it's causing his natural enzymes and all of his cells to break down every time he moves at high speeds, Clifford's dying and fast in fact given the prognosis of the medics who studied his condition he has less than 2 months left to live and that's provided he just sits still during that time" **there's gotta be something to give a hint to a weakness here I dunno heat, some kind of allergy he has hell I'll take a glowing green rock if that's what it friggin takes** Future Blur explained "last time myself, you and Charles faced Momentum we managed to stop him with a speed trap which robbed the speed from whatever entered the field it created unfortunately though he knows to expect that so knowing him he's likely devised someway around that" I looked at the screen **no kidding guy graduated from MIT with top honours in numerous fields including Biochemistry, Robotics, Genetics, Engineering, Physics, Biology, Neurobiology, Theoretical physics and that's just a handful of them say one thing about his evil ways but he's definitely a certified genius no matter who you ask.**

Shiba looked through the data saying "so any bright ideas FB" **FB?** he told us "sort for Future Blur" **oh right** FB as we've chosen to call him went onto say "there is one thing we can do, due to the instability of his physiology Clifford's body can be critically damaged by a powerful enough concussive force in particular a concussive bomb which Ren used against him once, chances are that with such a device we can stop him at least long enough to get these on him" he held out a pair of handcuffs saying "Power Dampner cuffs built by Orcus Labs with funding from Kamijou Industries perfect for dealing with all your pesky little Gifted, Sacred Treasure hosts and speedsters, slap these beauties on his wrists and his powers will be nullified long enough for me to grab him run back to my time and throw him in the slammer" **wait Kamijou Industries what the hell and hooo boy this time travel stuff is gonna make my head split open** Fafnir remarked _**[you held out longer than me I lost him when he revealed he's Future Blur, can't the future stay in the future]**_ I could see almost everyone but Shiba was in the same boat as me and Fafnir **I friggin hate time travel** Future Blur started to help Shiba prepare a concussive bomb meanwhile he said to me "I'll start training past me tomorrow in order to make sure he gets faster" I nodded meanwhile everyone started to head home with me leaving as well **(after Lavinia used the puppy eyes to get me to go with her),** Lavinia and me walked through a Teleportation Circle.

**Back at Junpei's personal residence**

Me and Lavinia got to our living room then I sighed deeply with Lavinia holding my hand, Lavinia kissed my forehead saying "I've got you Junpei, I'll always have your back no matter what" I sighed deeply while we headed to bed with Lavinia yawning a little **I want to protect everyone in Elefthería from harm I want to be the man who says his friends never get hurt but I also know that sort of desire is unattainable not without becoming a dictator like figure and I know that would be the worst thing I could possibly do** Lavinia got redressed for bed as did I then the two of us climbed into bed together, Lavinia lay down and held her head against my chest with me saying "I love you Lavi-chan" with a kiss on her forehead Lavinia let out a relaxed sigh showing how happy she is then I felt her doze off into a deep slumber with me giving her one more goodnight kiss before falling asleep myself.


	104. What you think is right

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day**

I got up earlier than usual to meet up with Lucian, Mio and the newly arrived Future Blur ** _(who is currently running alongside present day Blur)_ **to help train present day Blur get faster, both Blur's was busy racing across a field I'd managed to procure for the next few days from Dad **Blur wants to be faster than anyone could possibly imagine after yesterday's defeat** he charged through with me hearing a loud bang in the distance while checking the scientific instruments Shiba left us with **Blur just broke the sound barrier and he's only speeding up even more** you could see the dirt being uplifted in the distance as Blur sped up getting faster and faster with every passing second he only got quicker. 

**Over to Blur's pov**

I ran across the field Junpei procured hitting speeds the others couldn't dream of reaching, more and more dirt got uplifted meanwhile I kept running **I used to be weak and pathetic even though I tried to be kind to others few were ever kind to me** despite the tears that bubbled up in my eyes and the pain I felt from recalling the painful memories of being bullied I pushed ahead, I went beyond my natural limitations moving faster and faster with every passing second meanwhile my future self was way ahead of me **I want to be that fast** I could feel my body getting even faster despite some inital resistance **I want to be a man who inspires hope wherever he goes just like Junpei does, whenever people see Junpei they know everything will be ok even if he's against a Godlike opponent they know he'll do everything he can to triumph over the challenge ahead that's what I want to be a man who goes down fighting** I suddenly felt my speed increasing and climbing significantly as cyan blue lightning started to spark from my chest **the day I awoke to _Phasmic Speed_ I heard a voice in my mind and it said to me _"power give me all the power"_** it reached the point where me and my Future self shot out of the field and raced around the entire Netherworld leaving streaks of cyan blue lightning in our wake as I achieved speed that I couldn't even dream of hitting **for so long those words subconsciously resonated with them but now I understand what they are it's what I seek power I want the power to protect others and save others from the pain that weighed me down for so long I don't want to be faster I want TO BE THE FASTEST** as if on cue my speed increased to even greater heights with the excitement and thrill overwhelming my senses from how fast I moved.

**Later**

Me and my future self eventually cleared multiple laps of the Netherworld then we hit a standstill and finished our race just outside Akademisk Academy, I let out a loud "WOOOOO, man what a rush" Future me said "not bad PB" we smirked clicking our fingers in synchronisation after he did that then we got out of sight of anyone who might see Future me, I sat down to catch my breath with Future me saying "you think that's fast that ain't even the surface of what we can do" **what** he explained "even after you hit Mach 2 during our dash over the ocean that's barely even 10% of your true speed let alone all of it" **I can move faster** I looked at my hands seeing the cyan blue lightning still crackling around them a little **I mastered the fundamentals of my Sacred Treasure long ago but now it seems as though I'm finally starting to go for the advanced stuff** I got up looking at the sky seeing the clouds move past at their standard speed **it's so beautiful the sky** Future me tapped my shoulder saying "come on PB, let's get back to Junpei" we raced ahead at the same speeds as earlier heading back to the field we started our dash at, the two of us ran at speeds that would shake the foundations of reality in the years to come and in ways we couldn't even begin to imagine.

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

Me, Mio and Lucian waited around after finding that both Blur's had disappeared leaving us to wait on them resurfacing for now at least **if I did a better job of protecting my family then this wouldn't have happened to us** I sighed deeply till I felt a familiar pair of hands rubbing my shoulders **Lavi-chan** I lifted my head up seeing Lavinia was holding me close with her wearing her school uniform, her face was filled by an expression which flawlessly combined the sensuality and dignity that makes Lavinia who she is and shows why she is the greatest woman of all **my Lavinia my Goddess my Golden Queen** she planted a small kiss on my forehead then she said "I came to check on you all, is Blur coping" I got up telling her "well right now Blur has done a runner, knew I should have let Shiba put trackers in our Elefthería badges man hindsight is a beautifully irritating thing" while saying that I couldn't take my eyes off Lavinia with me smiling and feeling happier than I have for a long time **Lavinia you are the most beautiful woman ever** she took my hand meanwhile I let her rest her head on my shoulder **you know I've noticed that Lavinia has gotten even more mature looking as of late not that I'm complaining that is she's just starting to look even more gorgeous than she already was** Lavinia suddenly got my head and rested my head on her lap giving me a literal lap pillow **the ultimate gift a woman can give a man the infamous lap pillow.**

Both FB and present day Blur appeared with the both of them showing they had ran a considerable amount at speeds greater than what we usually deal with, present day Blur said "I've learned a lot about my powers just now, wooo I love it" I had to relay it to Mio and Lavinia _**(since as always they couldn't understand a word he said)**_ then I asked "so you two had fun" they both nodded as Shiba arrived with the now completed concussive bomb till FB got an alert on a wrist mounted device he had on his right wrist, FB said "crap, I'm running out of time" **what** he explained "as you may have learned time is often theorised to work in a straight-line which should be the case normally but because Clifford broke the chronol barrier and travelled to the past time has diverged creating a new time line and if we don't get a spurt on then I'm dead meat" **no** he explained "in the timestream are entities that Chronos calls **Time Specters** beings who are meant to keep people from recklessly endangering the timestream" I got up and faced him.

I got up and faced him asking "can I do anything to help" he shook his head and said "no, my only chance at survival is to get Clifford and run back to my time before he does irreparable damage to history" **damn** Shiba handed him the Concussive bomb saying "come with me, we can focus on that although I recommend that present day Blur get locked up" we all turned to him till Shiba said "if the Blur of our time dies then FB will cease to exist leaving history in an even worse situation then when this mess started in fact scratch that not just us but virtually every life Blur will save will be irreparably damaged" **I see the logic in what he says but at the same time what else can we do** present day Blur however said "I understand, if I die and FB ceases to exists then all of this will have been for nothing" he put his hand on my shoulder asking "can I entrust the future to you, my friend" I gave him a single nod of affirmation which gave him the assurance he needed at which point he went through a Teleportation circle to get as far away from us as he could meanwhile I sent the order to everyone else to prepare for a potential showdown with Momentum **this ends now Momentum won't hurt a single person ever again.**

* * *

**Back at Elefthería Central Command, Quickly over to Mio's pov**

Junpei and the others were busy getting ready for a showdown with Momentum meanwhile I was making my own last minute preparations, my head turned seeing Junpei preparing a bunch of tools for the fight ahead **he's so good looking** I eeped a little then I said "excuse me everyone" I ran to the bathroom and hid inside one of the cubicles while panting and gasping for breath **I keep getting thoughts like this whenever I look at Junpei whenever they appear I can feel my heart beating out of sync, my blood starts racing, every hair on my body stands on edge, my breaths become haggard, my skin feels like it's on fire and my thoughts become a jumbled up mess I can't think clearly whenever I just look at him let alone talk to him** I tried to calm down but it was all for naught since the more I tried to calm down the more it made me think of him making me get even more worked up **Junpei is one of the kindest men I've ever met and he's an incredibly hardworking person who doesn't give up until the bitter end even if he's against an opponent who is leagues beyond his power he never gives up and he's a brave man who leads from the front whenever he takes charge of any situation he doesn't sit on the back-burner while his subordinates do their thing** I finally started to calm down and went to the mirrors. 

I qucikly splashed my face then I looked in the mirror **ever since I learned he's a Knight of Dremorda I've wanted to get closer to him as more than classmates or leaders within Elefthería I want to know him better as a person** I went outside seeing the others were almost ready for battle with Junpei saying "let's do OMPH" he got kicked by something then Momentum appeared by CORTEX saying "where is he" **no** he started racing around and using his superior speed he knocked everyone down and destroyed some of the equipment we planned to use against him **I need to at least save the bomb** I casted a little bit if Magic to conceal it from sight before I got knocked out myself by Momentum. 

**Over to Blur's pov, a cemetery somewhere in Maryland Columbia**

After exiting my Teleportation circle I got to where I planned on running to **I always find myself thinking of you James in all my darkest moments I just think of you** I stood over his grave then I said "if only you were here Big brother you would know what to do and what to say" a few tears came out from my eyes **he's the reason I always felt pathetic before obtaining my powers** I wiped away my tears and summoned some flowers via Magic to leave on his grave **James used to work as a research assistant for Delvin Industries which turns out is a research company working for the Mammon Clan, I remember he used to show me all his cool research projects the guy was trying to build a tachyon accelerator among many other things and it was always him who helped me with my science homework whenever it was too much for me** my fingers glided smoothly across his name written on the headstone **things were going great for us all until one day when he was leaving work late he ended up getting hit by a drunk driver who lost control of their car he died by the time they got him to the hospital, that's why I wanted to be more useful for Mom and Dad I wanted to be a man they could be proud of so they wouldn't have to worry about me and could have their time to grieve for James but in the end I ended up making them grieve more by becoming a Demon and getting _Phasmic Speed_** **man I am an idiot** I muttered "but you weren't Big brother you were fantastic" I suddenly felt my phown going off with a news story from the Netherworld that read

_Breaking News- Elefthería have been taken hostage by a masked man who is holding them hostage at Akademisk Academy_

I felt my heart sink because of that **no guys please no.**

* * *

I opened the story till I saw a video in which Momentum left a message with oil and fire 

_Blur of the past challenge me or watch your beloved friends die_

The news continued to cover it **if I interfere then there's the risk I'll die and FB will cease to exist but if I don't do anything my friends and who knows who else will die because I was a coward** the pressure was on me with me gripping my head **I want to protect them but I can't, Future Blur is off the table to call in after all if he stops Momentum then there's the risk he'll damage the timestream even more because he never stopped Momentum** I roared at the sky begging for answers about what to do "WHAT DO I FREAKING DO" I then held my phone **I have only one other person who I can turn to right now** I dialed a number I haven't dialed for a while

**Marisa Sommersville-** Yes hello who is this?

**Me-** Hh hey Mom it's me, Nathan

**Mom-** NATHAN how why just what, how are you calling I thought you were in the Netherworld with that gentleman Lucian?

**Me-** I was I mean I am but I'm not there right now, look Mom I need your advice on something 

**Mom-** Okay, what's wrong

**Me-** My friends are in trouble as in the kind that might get them killed but if I interfere then there's a real risk I will only make things worse for them and everyone around them, I want to believe that I'm doing right by staying out of it but my gut is telling me otherwise, I'm just lost right now

**Mom-** If you want my advice I say get involved, if you believe getting involved is the right choice then do it

**Mom-** Do you remember in Elementary school when that really horrible piece of work was bullying other children what was his name

**Me-** Ceaser I can't remember his last name, why is this important?

**Mom-** Because of his size and strength all the other kids were terrified of him yet you weren't scared, you saw how big he was and you stood up to him telling him that bullying was wrong you didn't just face the danger you ran towards it

**Mom-** You got beaten around a lot by him he left you covered in bruises but you didn't give up until you taught him that he can't just walk all over people, you got hurt a lot but in the end you standing up to him changed him and now that little playground bully is a volunteer at a homeless shelter not because he was forced to or anything like that but because you were braver than all the others even though because you were caught fighting you got into trouble with the teachers and the other students thought you're a violent thug because of it

**Mom-** I won't ask for the exact details of what you're going through right now I'll let you tell me when you're ready but what I do know is that you always do what you think is right not what others say is right, just do exactly that do what you think is right 

**Me-** Thanks Mom, I think that's what I needed right now and Mom when this is over I have a friend of mine I'd love for you to meet he's a great guy and I'm sure you and Dad will love him

I hung up and opened another Teleportation Circle with I ran through **I know what I must do now.**

**Back at Elefthería Central Command**

I got into the base then I headed straight for the laboratory and gathered some spare materials _**(while summoning the rest via Magic)**_ the materials were set on a workbench then I set to work constructing what I needed to **I couldn't save James I couldn't be there for him in his final moments but I can save the others** using my speed I started to assemble a suit of my own similar to how FB and Momentum have their own **I will save my friends even if it kills me** I finished up my suit **no time for field testing just a trial by fire** I saw the continuing situation in Akademisk so I raced there full speed ahead.


	105. Birth of the symbols

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities_ ,** ** _[For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Blur's pov**

**Akademisk Academy**

At max speed I arrived at the school revealing my new suit that I constructed myself. the suit was made of a heat and friction resistant material with the overall design looking like a jacket on the torso half meanwhile it had a leather jean like look for the legs alongside boots which linked to the suit itself, across the chest is a few buttons to keep it linked down alongside it having the outline of a B in the center acting as a sort of logo like you would find on the suit of a comic book superhero all of which is cyan blue in colour save for the gloves which are navy blue similar in shade to Charles's hair, the letter B can be found on the belt buckle I added for decorative effect finally my eyes are shielded by a pair of cyan blue goggles **it's not much but better than being vulnerable** I focused on Momentum who realised I have arrived **I found the Concussive bomb Shiba made in the base and I've used Magic to store it** Momentum approached slowly as I noticed the others were restrained by devices similar to the Power Dampening cuffs FB has, I said "you wanted me well here I am" Momentum had a low growl to his breathing.

Momentum said "so you came to die at my hands" I told him "no I came to stop you, let them go Clifford this is between you and me not them" he roared out "NO THEY SUFFER AS WELL" he swayed a little saying "I once wanted to be you a man with great power who took what he wanted but when I did it the people deemed me a Monster and an outcast and when you carted me off to jail your friends there cheered for you WHY YOU AND NOT ME I HAVE POWER I'VE ALWAYS HAD POWER" I remarked "is that what this is all about, you wanted power then when you got it you behaved like a delusional child thinking the world is your toybox and when people tell you to stop suddenly they're bad, you just became the most pathetic person ever with one line of dialogue" he roared at me and shouted "I AM FASTER, I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY MOMENT OF GLORY NOT AGAIN THIS MEANS TOO MUCH TO ME" I remarked "not as much as it means to me" in a blinding flash of lightning we shot for eachother with Momentum's lightning turning scarlet red **this ends today.**

* * *

**No one's pov**

* _Insert Jet Set Run_ *

Blur and Momentum charged at one another then in a set of strikes to mark the start of a battle for the ages both men struck one another in the face, Blur recoliled a little then he went for another round of strikes using the sheer speed of _**Phasmic Speed**_ to turn the tables in this match with Momentum blocking, dodging and counter attacking when possible dealing some damage to Blur until Momentum fell for a strike to the gut then Blur restrained him against a wall strking him at such speeds that you couldn't see his arm only the outline of it as he pummelled Momentum with every intention of beating him holding nothing back until he did **Clifford knows all my tricks so I can't afford to play it safe I have to take risks and mix up my usual attack patterns to keep him uncertain then when he's damaged enough I'll use the Concussive bomb** Momentum broke free then he started throwing punches at Blur most of which got him with Momentum then delivering a mighty kick to Blur's jaw sending Blur into the air.

Blur went into the air then in Momentum's moment of cockiness Blur charged up an immense electrical charge which he threw in the form of a lighting bolt at Momentum all the while he spun his legs around fast enough to make small tornadoes which he used to break his fall, Blur landed safety then Momentum charged at him only for Blur to smack him in the jaw causing Momentum to loose a few teeth and spit out blood, Blur then used that chance to close the distance between them and delivered a kick that sent him flying into a lamppost with Blur thinking **I see his weakness now Momentum has no formal training in combat he's way to reliant upon his raw speed to give him an advantage** Momentum landed another hit on Blur and went for many more damaging the High-speed Interceptor then the two started racing around the rest of Akademisk lighting up the schools interior and exterior with scarlet and cyan lightning making a mess of the place _**(which Blur knew for a fact Asmodeus would punish him for if he survived this)**_ the two clashed leaping, punching and then running and punching after landing, they cleared so much distance fighting as if their lives depend upon it with the civilian onlookers being unable to keep up with what's happening.

Blur eventually got back to the front gates then he went for an uppercut followed by an open palm strike to Momentum's chest at which stage Blur said "you loose Clifford" Blur pulled out then detonated the Concussive bomb knocking Clifford back a significant amount after the bomb hit him _ **(albeit the force knocked Blur back as well and cracked his goggles),**_ Blur pulled himself up facing Momentum pulling off his goggles due to the damage they sustained then he went to free the others by smashing the restrains with Yami saying "I friggin hate handcuffs, nice work Speedy Gonzales" Junpei got free then he said _**Kings Gauntlet**_ with the Exhilaration Rig around his hand he prepared for a fight then Shiba asked "is it over" Blur shook his head, Momentum who looked as happy as someone who's lost a court case to sue someone roared at the sky in fury all the while his body got distorted by the battle, Junpei looked at Blur's suit thinking to himself **why is it that everyone has way cooler outfits than me and did Blur grow in size of did he padd his boots son of a gun** Charles said _**AB Victory Shift- **Centinela** **De** **Plata****_ he donned his armour meanwhile Momentum forced himself to stand despite the blood oozing from his mouth and the rips and tears on his suit showing significant damage.

* _End music_ *

* * *

**Over to Junpei's pov**

Momentum got up with Yami drawing a broadsword saying "this little fuck has to pay" just then however I grabbed Yami pulling him back after Momentum let out a burst of lightning in an attempt at an ambush which failed due to my quick timing, Momentum opened up his belts pockets and got out three syringes then he said "I will win I have to win I'm faster than anyone else I'm the fastest in the world I AM A GOD" he jammed all of the syringes into his body flooding his body with a chemical compound **no** me and the guys went for him till Momentum erupted into a mass of energy, he eventually stabilised and began absorbing energy from around him with Lucian asking "what the hell is he" I said "if I'm not mistaken that compound was Trajectory 62 or a chemical like it, that energy he's absorbing is all the rotational energy from the Netherworld's rotation and quite possibly Earth and Draconia's if this keeps up he'll become a mass of speed energy" Momentum tried to slam a blast of energy at us **we have to do something** Momentum roared out in rage.

His roar echoed as he said "LOOK AT ME I HAVE THE POWER OF A GOD, YOU PEOPLE ARE NOTHING" Blur remarked "a God named Dash doesn't sound that intimidating eh I'll give you a 3/10 for it" **damn it Blur** Momentum however started to break apart with me saying "Blur I have an idea, but I'll need you and Shiba to run the math" he nodded then I asked "what if we pull Momentum from that mass of energy directly" him and Shiba started to run the numbers meanwhile me, T2, Charles and the others tried to hold him off **there's gotta be something we can do** I leapt back then Blur said "we have one shot at this, Junpei I'll need you to boost my speed then Charles I'll need you to create enough force to cancel out Momentum" we both nodded **let's get to it.**

**Back to Blur's pov**

I adopted a starting position then Junpei said _**Rise X30**_ he built up an enormous reserve of power and said _**Share**_ he sent it to me drastically rising my speed to heights I couldn't have fathomed last year **now it's time to bolt it** I sped up at insane speeds tearing apart the ground and as I moved with my hair and eyes becoming electrical from the sheer speed I hit meanwhile Charles prepared his attack, lightning practically consumed my body with me letting out a battle cry from the rush it gave me then Momentum yelled "DIE" I leapt into the air and went into the mass of energy he became punching him out of the energy then Charles swung his mace cancelling it out which left my and Momentum to fall to the ground **thanks guys** I got caught by Vincent who said "you did good ya Speedy Fuck" he helped me down then I felt the pent up fatigue toxins hit me like a truck **Fuuuuuuck me man** I groaned after having to sit down **man I've never been this exhausted by something** Momentum attempted to get up, I got given a subconscious message which made me say "I know what to do" I felt a sense of pride as a new power within me unlocked leading to say _ **Victory Shift- Phasmic Rift**_ a rip like portal opened next to me much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

**Now back again to Junpei's pov**

The portal opened with me saying "Blur what have you done" he said "FB got something wrong about Time Specters at least if this case since to him these events technically haven't happened yet, the Time Specters wouldn't have attacked him since he's messed with time for the right reasons" **he doesn't mean what I mean right** black cloaked monsters shot out of the portal Blur created whailing in an unnatural manner _ **(Author's**_ _**Note- The design of Time Specters is based on the Dementors from Harry Potter)**_ then they went after Momentum who was horrified by what was happening as Blur explained "the Time Specters target people who recklessly endanger the timestream but they aren't indiscriminate after all some people change history for the best reasons even if it's done in the wrong ways" Momentum tried to run but he was stopped with his body distortions getting worse and worse as he crumbled to dust piece by piece shouting "I CURSE YOU BLUR I WILL BE BA GULAHA" he crumbled enterly then FB appeared not long after.

FB saw the remains of Momentum saying "sorry it came down to this Clifford, you could have been something great but you didn't have someone to show you the right path" **what happened between them in the future** the Time Specters disappeared then present day Blur closed the portal he made at which stage he said "I'm sorry he died" FB got up after using a bit of Magic to dispose of Momentum's remains then he said "don't stress about it PB, Clifford wasn't himself really this was a mercy he was suffering and in pain even if he wouldn't acknowledge the pain at least he's not hurting himself or anyone else" **what now** FB suddenly pulled up his cowl saying "I guess I'd better go now, oh before I go Junpei here" he handed me a flash drive saying "she's waiting for ya" he smirked then Future Blur and present day Blur faced one another with FB saying "you did good Blur" present day Blur smiled then FB ran into the distance disappearing in a flash of blue lightning _**(presumably to get back to his time)**_ present day Blur picked up his goggles which Shiba used Magic to repair then Blur put them back on with people coming to us meanwhile the spotlight was on Blur who could barely believe what's going on **you've done good Speedy Gonzales.**

**Meanwhile in the future, Future Blur's pov**

I arrived back in my time and dashed across the Netherworld **PB did good** I had a smile on my face then I eventually arrived at Dominion City seeing Junpei in the Central Command Centre wearing his armour I said "I'm baaaack" he turned around in his chair and got up asking "did it work Blur" I went up then he dispelled his armour showing the older and more mature body he has especially his hair which currently falls to his shoulders, Junpei hugged me saying "I was worried about what could have happened to you" I returned the hug feeling the faint sting of his goatee **I've seen him triumph over the most unimaginably powerful beings and yet he still puts his friends above everything else that's our Golden Grand Commander for you** he patted my shoulder then Eden, Charlie and Mirato all entered with Eden saying to Junpei "hey Dad, got anything for us to do" he started offering them potential missions to do **Junpei has some awesome kids now if only Eden would stop giving Johnny Coca-Cola to give Speedy Junior a speed boost** I ran off to go do my usual thing **no place like home.**


	106. Chelsea Heatherton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Velocity arc and next chapter will begin the Progression arc

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following week**

In the aftermath of Momentum's attempted attack on Blur life started to go back to normal meanwhile Blur himself was trying to avoid countless High Class Demons who want him to join their Clans and leave the Abaddon Clan _**(which despite his speed he has struggled to avoid)**_ today however I'm with Blur in Maryland Columbia to meet someone at his request alongside Lucian who wanted to join us **wonder who it is he wants to meet** Blur knocked at the door then someone answered it saying "Nathan" Blur told the woman who answered it "hey Mom, this is the friend I wanted you to meet Junpei Kamijou" I waved saying "hi" I looked at Blur's mother who's a woman with Aqua blue hair and eyes much like her sons however unlike Blur's hair hers is much longer and smoother although given how youthful she looks you could be forgiven for thinking she's the Big sister of Blur **so this is what he was after** I shook her hand then we got invited into his house.

Some time passed then Blur and his parents talked about how his life at Akademisk is and what he's been up to lately **Blur's gained better control over _Phasmic Speed_ so now he can decelerate his voice enough that people can hear him talk now at least when he needs to talk to someone **Blur stretched his arms then his Mother said "sounds like you've had quite the time" Blur nodded at superspeed then Blur told them "as dangerous as life in the Netherworld may be and as often as I get smacked around by people twice my size I actually enjoy it, fighting alongside the others in Elefthería that is" I smiled at him **Chelsea wants to meet me later** I saw Blur shaking a little till his Mother got shown a set of videos by Lucian of all the things Blur has done for others since arriving at Akademisk **I see it in the way Blur fights when civilians are involved Blur no scratch that Nathan is a hero in the truest sense of the word he fights not to save just lives but to save both lives and spirits** a smile formed on my face **he's a good guy** me and Blur's parents talked some more getting to know eachother. 

**Later that day at the Leviathan Clan estate**

After meeting Blur's parents I met Chelsea at the Leviathan Clans estate, Chelsea is wearing a light blue sundress with a light peach coloured cardigan with her hair being done in a long ponytail **she looks beautiful** Chelsea asked "I'd like to show you something really important to me Junpei" I walked with her saying "have you been ok, I've noticed you look a little stressed lately" Chelsea tried to stay strong saying "that's what I want to talk to you about" we walked to the gardens specifically to an old oak tree far at the back of the garden far out of sight from the rest of the household **it looks amazing** I eventually got there and sat down with Chelsea who told me "me and Lavinia would always come here as little girls to get some privacy from the rest of the Leviathan Clan, this tree is also where Lavinia turned me into her first Troupe member using her Empress Piece" I held her hand saying "sounds like it means a lot to you" she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder asking "I need to rest a little before I tell you want I want to, do you mind" I nodded and shuffled closer to avoid her straining her neck then she dozed off with me lightly stroking her head to comfort her as Chelsea closed her weary eyes **just rest Chelsea you deserve it more than anyone** she rested blissfully **Chelsea Heatherton the Elemental Princess** I smiled **she is a very precious person to me** I stayed there making sure no one and nothing could possibly hurt Chelsea as if I was a guardian knight of some sort.

* * *

**An hour later**

Eventually Chelsea woke up then I said "hey" she blushed faintly then sat up and yawned lightly, rubbing her eyes gently then she said "I suppose I should tell you what's been on my mind" I turned to face her then she took a deep breath **I can hear her heart rate climbing significantly with my Draconic hearing** Chelsea confessed to me "Junpei Kamijou I am in love with you, I wanted you and Lavinia to be happy at first but after talking it out with Lavinia I can't hold my feelings back anymore" she held my hands looking at me with a face that showed the enormous vulnerability she hides everyday yet at the same time her eyes were filled with love and devotion for me and me alone as she said "even when the odds have been against you nothing has held you back you've always fought for others asking for nothing in return, even when you've been kicked into the ground and tasted the dirt all it ever made you do was want to get stronger all so you can protect your loved ones, the more I thought about it and the more I watched you accomplish it all and the more I thought about everything you've done for me be it big or small I know that the only thing that could happen as a result of it is me falling head over heels for the world's most amazing man the man called Junpei Kamijou" **shshshs she loves me** I gulped **I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I** Fafnir dragged me into the Realm of the Kings against my will.

Upon getting there Fafnir landed in his Dragon form saying _**[Junpei why is Chelsea's love confession so unsettling to you]**_ I stumbled over my words then after several attempts to answer I said to him "jjj Junatro" he had an idea of what I meant but gestured for me to say something as I said "I saw first-hand what an unfaithful partner in a relationship can do to someone, I was forced to watch as he crushed Mom's will to live and left her a hollow shell until Fordwin entered our lives" he said _**[so that's why]**_ I sat down saying "I don't want to be a man who goes behind his woman's back and makes her cry and want to end her own life regardless of if the woman in my life is Lavinia or Chelsea I don't want to do that to them I won't do that to them" **those months where Mom wanted to give up on her life were the worst months of my life at home she just wasn't functioning at all and the bullying really got into full swing at school since all of the women Junatro was sleeping with behind Mom's back were the mothers of boys at my first Elementary school and because of what he did their marriages fell apart ruining the lives of the boys** Fafnir suddenly glowed golden and turned into another shape that of a middle-aged muscular man with long golden blonde hair and purple eyes, the only thing he was wearing was a suit of armour that resembled the scales of a Dragon save for the helmet which he went without.

Fafnir explained _**[Dragons who have gained their true Dragon Form can alternate between a Human form or Dragon form, you haven't gained Dragon mode yet so don't worry]**_ he sat by me and explained _**[I understand why you have an issue with dating multiple women at once but let me ask you this how do you feel about Chelsea]**_ I gulped a little saying "I I I" **I won't lie Chelsea is an amazing woman she's intelligent, a one of a kind type of beauty, she's strong as well and most of all she cares for her friends and would so anything for them that's something I respect a lot about her** Fafnir kept his gaze fixated on me then I said "Chelsea is a woman I respect greatly and she's one who I enjoy spending time with" he crossed his arms saying _**[and]**_ it finally hit me as I realised what Fafnir has wanted to show me all this time **now I feel stupid** I said with a weak voice "I want to be part of the reason she's happy" Fafnir smirked in satisfaction then said _**[Junpei ever since you were born I've been living inside of you and ever since you met Chelsea I know that deep down she's become an important part of your life, I've seen the way you fell in love with both her and Lavinia true Lavinia was the one who you fell for first but deep down a part of you loved Chelsea as well]**_ I got up after having my confidence renewed by his words then Fafnir said _**[there is one big difference between you and Junatro dating multiple women and that is that unlike him who saw them as a means of satisfying his carnal urges you see them as people who can be hurt, unlike him you care a great deal for them]**_ I got out of the Realm of the Kings seeing that barely a second had passed in reality **thanks Fafnir** I got before Chelsea who was waiting for my answer.

* * *

The moment I got back I said "Chelsea I thought about it and since the day you and I met a part of me has fallen in love with both you and Lavinia, I know it's selfish I know that people will object and I sure as hell know it won't be perfect but the truth is I say to hell with what others think" I cupped her left cheek and said "I want to be a part of the reason your happy, I know Lavinia will object but" she stopped me **huh** she explained "Lavinia and me discussed it and she said that she's ok with me and you being together although she did tell me earlier that if you forget about her then you'd better avoid all bodies of water" **sounds like my Lavinia** Chelsea looked like she'd just been visited by an Angel with her smiling happily as she cried tears of joy then I leaned in closer to give her what she wanted nay what she's always wanted from me.

Chelsea pulled herself in then eventually we kissed eachother with me locking her lips and taking her as my own, Chelsea wormed her arms around my neck then I caressed her hair pouring passion and love into her all the while Chelsea poured her love and devotion for me into the kiss **yup this is definitely her first kiss she's got that same feeling Lavinia did after me and her kissed for the first time** Chelsea fumbled about the kiss a little bit but I instead guided her through it although I refused to touch her in places I know she wouldn't appreciate being touched **Chelsea** in-between the making out session Chelsea moaned my name out lightly "Junpei" I kept on kissing her taking her first kiss for myself just as she wanted me to and simultaneously keeping her pinned to the tree behind her **she tastes divine her body is freaking addictive Lavinia and her are the best** I eventually parted leaving her gasping for air as I said "I can't promise things will be perfect Chelsea but I do promise that I will do whatever I can to make you and Lavinia two of the happiest women alive" she just blushed then said "now I have another precious memory that happened at this tree" I nodded then I asked "wanna go again" without the slightest bit of hesitation she kissed me again as a sign of her love for me and me alone. 

**The following day**

After Chelsea confessed to me she quickly accepted Lavinia's offer to move in with the two of us _ **(despite being given her own room she's quickly made it apparent that she wants to share a bed with me)**_ I stretched my arms yawning lightly with Lucian who'd just bumped into me saying "hey look at you the little player" I groaned a little from being tired then Chelsea left a kiss on my left cheek with Lavinia taking my right cheek, I asked Akademisk's two most beautiful women "is it too late to go home and go back to bed, I'm sleepy as Hell" they said "nope" **aw man** I walked with them **it feels unusual having two women in a relationship with me but I suppose I'll get used to it then again I have two women in my life who are absolute bombshells** I smiled warmly while staying with them both keeping them close **I just hope I'm good enough to fill their lives with smiles, laughter, happiness and love I truly hope I can be that guy for them** Lavinia and Chelsea both went and talked with the others girls _**(all of who were desperate to learn more about the relationship between us three**_ _ **)**_ I meanwhile talked it over with the guys save with Yami acting as though he was disinterested even though in reality he wanted to know more than anyone else here.

* * *

As soon as we got to school I saw the usual Elefthería welcoming committee then I said "I'm just glad Asmodeus-sensei hasn't tried to get us killed for the mess we made" Lucian laughed albeit you could tell he was thinking we dodged a bullet **the incident with Momentum taught me something about leadership and that is that you can be there for those under your command as much as you want but you gave to accept that sometimes you won't be able to be there for them sometimes you have to let them grow on their own and evolve which is what happened to Blur I failed to keep himself but instead he grew stronger from the experience** I clenched my fist and realised something I should have a while ago, I said "I know what kind of Troupe I want" Lucian faced me then I explained "ever since I got to the Netherworld we've faced threat after threat and someday we may end up facing a threat greater than anything we've ever faced so in order to be prepared I want to build a Troupe that can't be beaten I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to build the ultimate Troupe" I faced everyone in Elefthería with a confident smile.

I told them "I intend to build a Troupe which combines the tight-knit bond of the Excavators, the tactical skill of Mio-san's Troupe, the versatility of Lucian's Troupe yet the firepower of Lavinia's and finally the immense power of Lord Laxus's Troupe, I know to a lot of people I'm asking for the impossible but it's what I intend to do" Lucian smirked then he told me "I'm sure me, Mio, Lavinia, Maria and a few others can help you find people to recruit" he told me telepathically _**"besides given how many people were interested in your speech there I think a lot of them want to be a part of your Troupe most of who are women looking to be your lover"**_ I let out a low groan as he chuckled then said _**"by taking Chelsea as your second lover you've made it apparent that you aren't against having multiple women in your life speaking of whwhich"**_ the usual Mob of Envy appeared with them shouting "KAMIJOU HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE STAR GODDESS AND ELEMENTAL PRINCESS FROM US" I sighed then as if on cue Ren got my bag saying "I'll hold onto this for you" I nodded in appreciation then as always I went to beat the Mob into submission easily **when will they stop and realise that beating me won't make Lavinia fall in love with them** I did this without summoning the Exhilaration Rig or using any of my weapons with Vincent just chuckling at the scene before him **at least I get some exercise from this.**

**Later that day**

After school ended I met Blur outside Elefthería Central Command with him speeding up then I said "nice threads" he wore a suit similar to the one he had during his fight with Momentum however Shiba had modified it to have more secure shoulder coverings and he'd made the B on his chest more visible while upgrading the goggles and suit itself to a stronger material without doing anything to impeded Blur's speed **seriously he looks so cool in that suit** Blur said "I've always wondered something after seeing you practice Artkenas" I faced him as he said "who's truly faster between us, which is why I propose a race" **oh you're on** I said _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Convoy**_ I adopted my speed oriented armour then the two of us adopted a starting position, Fafnir said _**[on your marks, get set now GO]**_ me and Blur shot ahead at groundbreaking speeds clearing a great deal of distance in very little time with Blur and me being neck and neck however we just enjoyed ourselves **I don't want to be cocky but man I love my powers.**


	107. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of Momentum now over and history being safe alongside Junpei now having two loving girlfriends in his life things seem to be going well but when Junpei goes to investigate a set of coordinates given to him by Future Blur only to find Odium are after the same thing he learns the hard way just how strong Visored and his subordinates have become.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Nearly a month later**

The incident with Momentum is now little more than a bad memory meanwhile each of us have grown more and more powerful since then, this morning though I'm waking up to something I've come to enjoy waking up to that being Lavinia and Chelsea both of whom were snuggled into me with both ladies resting their heads on my chest and Lavinia being butt naked covered in sweat and the mixed love juices of me and her _**(since we had sex last night while Chelsea was out on a Demon Contract)**_ I stroked the hair of both ladies smiling **beautiful** I snuck out of bed and planted a kiss on either ladies heads then after covering their bodies with the blanket I went for the kitchen **I'll admit it's been a big change having two women in my life but I love them and that's what counts** I got to work although I made sure not to wake them up just yet, I decided I'd make Lavinia's favourite food for breakfast an Eggs Benedict with an extra slice tomato just the way she likes it meanwhile for Chelsea I'm preparing a boiled egg with toasted soldiers and a cup of tea with honey mixed in **I might be dating them both but I plan to treat them both like Queens** I had a smile while quietly whistling the tune for I've Got a Thing About You Baby by Elvis Presley **I dunno how but after I became a Demon I started finding it a lot easier to whistle whereas I couldn't originally.**

After I finished making breakfast for both ladies I brought it to them in bed saying "morning ladies" Lavinia wearily woke up as did Chelsea then I handed them their breakfasts with Chelsea saying "I could get used to this treatment" Lavinia was happy at what I'd made for her till she told me "first of all I want my mor" I dived in and stole her lips kissing them in a way that I knew would please her but not in a way that was unpleasant for her with me having a taste of the world's most beautiful woman, I heard Lavinia let out a moan due to me pleasing her in a way I know only I can then I parted with me smirking and telling her "one good morning kissed served" I saw her cheeks got red then she went for her breakfast **the most "hits" as Ren calls that I've ever gotten when French kissing Lavinia is 62 if I give it my all meanwhile when holding back I can get 40 in a single kiss** I ate my cereal while the two ladies had the food I'd prepared **yeah after speaking with Arcadia about it turns out a kiss is a more powerful weapon then I realised and since then I've been keeping a mental record on how many hits I can get with Lavinia and Chelsea** speaking of who Chelsea asked "I'd like mine" I went in and gave her morning kiss taking in the honey flavour in her lips from the tea **with Chelsea I've been able to reach 57 hits when I give it my all meanwhile I can get 23 if I hold back due to Chelsea being more inexperienced at kissing then Lavinia** eventually both women finished their breakfasts with me telling them both "I'll do the dishes you two just go get yourselves washed up" Lavinia nodded and kissed my cheek after putting on a dressing gown then Chelsea kissed me after leaving after Lavinia did **me and Chelsea did talk about becoming intimate together like I am with Lavinia but I told her to wait until she's ready.**

**Lunchtime at Akademisk Academy, Lavinia's pov**

Me and the girls sat in our usual spot eating lunch with me smiling as I ate **Junpei is such an awesome cook** Ayla asked "so how is it for you two sharing the same man" Chelsea blushed telling her "Junpei has been a real sweetheart about it" Kikaru one of the members of the Astaroth Clan asked "Junpei seems like a sweet boy" I nodded and told her "he's the best" **I love it when he gives me massages after a long day or when he plants a little kiss on my forehead before I go to bed to remind me I'll be safe while I sleep and I love it when he focuses on me out of a crowd of people** I saw Chelsea who looked like a great weight was off her shoulders **but I'm also happy that he's able to treat Chelsea just as lovingly as he treats me the two of us feel like Queens when with him** suddenly Junpei's voice said "thanks Lavi-chan" **where the** he suddenly appeared sitting on the stone baluster with a hamburger in hand, he climbed off finishing his burger then he incinerated the wrapper with his fiery Dragon breath **he rarely uses his camouflage power** Junpei licked some excess sauce off his fingertips then he came to me and Chelsea. 

* * *

He knelt down telling me "relax I didn't come to eavesdrop on all of you ladies I actually came because of Lavi-chan and Chelsea" **us two** he explained "after inserting that flash drive FB gave me into CORTEX Shiba set it as a subroutine to have it dechiper the information on the drive annd woupty do it came back with a set of coordinates that happen to be slap bag in the middle of an ancient Aztec pyramid and according to recon scans by Netherworld armed forces drones that region is ripe with way more Demonic Power than what can be considered natural" **how is there Demonic Power there though** Junpei told me "which is why I'm going to head down there and investigate, time to put my archeology knowledge to the test" Latia asked "what exactly is it you're looking for" he shrugged his shoulders saying "no idea, could be a weapon an ancient artifact or maybe even a person but either way the Demonic Power signature alone tells me that whatever it is it's best kept out of reach of the King of all douchebags King Visored Douchecifer the 1st long may he reign" **I've lost track of if Visored and Junpei hate eachother, respect eachother or have a love/hate relationship with eachother** Junpei got closer to me. 

Junpei then said "sadly though I have a nagging feeling this will take a while, fortunately though I'm allowed to head off thanks to Dad's permission so before I go I came to give Lavi-chan and Chelsea a quick kiss" he left a kiss on my lips then he left one on Chelsea's lips saying "if I'm not back by tonight then don't wait up for me just head to bed okay, I love you two more than anything" he leapt off the school roof then we saw a flash of gold as he took flight in his armour heading for Earth the long way around, Maria like the others watched as Junpei flew away with her then saying "he truly marches to the beat of his own drum" **you can say that again** Latia was blushing lightly meanwhile I muttered "he's so cool" the girls sadly heard that **curse you Demonic hearing** Chelsea made things more awkward by saying "they had sex last night" **CHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEELSEA YOU IDIOT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS** all the girls were dying to know about it with Maria asking "I know you two had sex a while ago but have you not done it since" I fidgeted telling her "we ah um do it a bit, 4 maybe 5 days per week if there's nothing gg going on" her skin went bright red as Kichika cheekily asked "and does he go for a longtime" I nodded slowly being embarrassed beyond description saying "a couple of hours, remember during the New Years break when me and him were away on a mission in Paris" she nodded then I said "we actually went to a fancy hotel Junpei found and after we finished the mission in a day" Kikaru said "but Maria said you were meant to be away four days" I said "what do you think we did for three days straight" all the girls had massive nosebleeds passing out as a result of it **perks of having a Dragon for a boyfriend then again he was an absolute gentleman while we were there he even said he wants to take me back to Paris on a date or trip someday** I looked at the sky seeing Earth figuring out what battle Junpei is dealing with to save it yet again **when we're married I can't wait to find out what he has planned for us both.**

**Back to Junpei's pov**

I'd just arrived at the coordinates FB provided with me drawing the _**Kings Pride**_ in the event there was a hostile **wonder what's here all the file with the coordinates had about what's here is " _someone precious to you_ " whatever that's supposed to mean **I used my blade to cut through some vegetation that got in my way then I saw the pyramid in question **it's in mint condition way to good to be natural must be something to do with the Demonic Power in the region** Fafnir however said _**[Junpei I need you to enter the Realm of the Kings now]**_ I found a cave then I used some Magic _**Illusion Magic- Hide**_ using that Spell I became capable of hiding the entrance to the cave for everyone but me, I set the _**Kings Pride**_ and sat down adopting a meditation pose I usually do to enter the Realm of the Kings **come to think of it I haven't done the second trail yet** upon arriving Fanfir said _**[funny you should mention the Trials as that's what I want you to do]**_ upon getting to my usual area I found I was in my school uniform instead of my armour.

* * *

Fafnir went onto explain _**[originally the reward for passing the second Trial was unlocking Maximum Overdrive but you somehow gained that before the Trial could happen]**_ I nodded **seems as if he doesn't about the original house guest you could say** Fafnir then said _**[so we'll go for the third Trial instead]**_ he led me onwards and told me "for the Third Trial you must fight you're greatest challenge yet, one I know you always struggle against everyday which is why if you clear it this Trial has a truly great reward" **what's Fafnir up to** I suddenly saw another me appear which approached me and him **are my ears really that pointy geez I need to use Magic to make them look better** Fanfir said _**[this is a duplicate of you designed to have all your skills, powers, equipment, knowledge and it mimics your fighting style down to the last detail]**_ **damn** he told me _**[BEGIN]**_ I went straight ahead to fight my Duplicate landing a strike to his jaw then I went for a number of kicks which he unfortunately blocked or dodged **Shiba's been teaching me Bartitsu and Savate as of late alongside him giving me help with Magic training and craftsmanship training** my Duplicate got me in the gut then he went for an elbow strike that lifted me off the ground slightly **this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.**

The Duplicate then donned his armour so I said "if that's how you wanna play it let's go" _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ I donned my armour and went for my Duplicate fighting him off to a much better extent now with us both creating shockwaves and explosions with each individual attack we landed with me using the knowledge of all martial arts that I know combining them into one brand new fighting style **it's something I've been working on for a while now a new martial art that combines all the Demonic and Human martial arts I know into a brand new style that Fanfir decided to name _Path of Kamijou_ for what reason I don't know **I was able to trap my Duplicate in a submission lock and applied enough pressure to start breaking his armour apart with shards flying everywhere then when he tried to escape I tore off the feet mounted rocket thrusters of his armour while slamming my fist into his face countless times **it feels therapeutic to kick my own ass for a change** I kept the heat on him till my Duplicate deactivated his armour and slipped out of my grip using his newfound agility against me **damn** I grabbed his foot only to get kicked in the face so I deactivated me own armour to get the same advantage as him, the two of us started going at it again with us leaping around delivering midair kicks and punches then I said _**Kings Repeaters**_ in my hands came a set of dual golden revolvers with purple accents on the handles, I started firing at my Duplicate at point blank range with him dodging due to him having my insane reaction speeds but that didn't affect my drive to win only my chances at victory. 

Me and my Duplicate landed on the ground at which stage I started shooting him as best I could **I can't use the Exhilaration Rig in this fight or else he'll use it as well** suddenly the Duplicate pulled out the _**Kings Belcher** _which is a long barreled rifle like weapon with a cylinder tank on the end **oh shit** I leapt out the way of the fire that came from it **the _Kings Belcher_ is a Kings Artifact that is for lack of a better term a high-powered Techno-magical flamethrower with the flames being at least 34 million degrees Celsius coupled with the numerous Enchantments done to it during its construction and it's a flamethrower that won't runout **I got out the _**Kings Blaster**_ then I fired at his hand creating a gap in his firing at which stage I shot forward using Artkenas to clear the distance between us then I disarmed him of his weapon while returning to straightforward fist fighting **I've noticed while fighting him that my fighting style has a number of tics that shouldn't be there** I saw the way my Duplicate went on his tiptoes while going for an uppercut and the way he unnecessarily bent his back by a few degrees when he pulled back from the punch and dodged alongside the way he clenched and relaxed his fist when not attacking just to name a handful of the various tics and defects in my fighting style **all those tics burn through precious time, energy and power during a fight unnecessarily no wonder I keep getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter I'll keep a mental note of them so I can flatten my fighting style and try to undo them alongside that I'll have to focus on fixing the timing of my guards I estimate I could be approximately 0.07 seconds faster when blocking it I didn't take so long and I should take the chance to learn how to conceal my center of balance from Li mei** I managed to overpower my Duplicate with me finishing the fight via a suplex.

* * *

The fight went to me as my victor so after pulling myself up I held right arm in the air as a symbol of my victory with Fafnir saying _**[absolutely excellent Junpei me and Arcadia feared this Trial would be too much for you to handle but as always you've gone above and beyond any expectations]**_ I panted for air and sat down **Fuuuuuuck me man last time I felt this exhausted was during my first ever confrontation with Visored** I felt my body getting heavy from the sheer pain I was in **damn it man** Fafnir started to use his power to heal me then he explained _**[for the next blessing you will unlock another power of mine which is called Balmung Onslaught a straightforward but overwhelmingly powerful attack that fires a beam of pure destructive Power,**_ _ **in my hayday it managed to wipe out Saturn's 83rd moon]**_ I remarked "but Saturn only has 82 moons" he just smirked with me getting it at last **begs the question why did he decide to blast one of Saturn's moon to begin with ah well** Fafnir drew a Magic Circle on the ground around me then he did a chant

_**Sialte Draconus Fafnir** _

_**Dwagrysta Irse Vilguga** _

_**Bigub Gistuta** _

**_Ni vitu Junpei Kamijou_ **

I felt a click within the Exhilaration Rig which just appeared over my right hand **I can feel the sheer power of this upgrade.**

I clenched my fist and smiled then I said "thank you Fafnir, for everything you've done up till now I truly appreciate it" I faced him and adopted a more manly and more confident looking smirk as I told him "I know I've been borrowing your power since day one and I know I'm far from fully mastering this power but I am truly grateful" **Fafnir helped me become a better version of myself a hero who protects those who can't protect themselves the kind of hero I never had** Fafnir just bowed his head and told me _**[no thank you Junpei, for being both a splendid host and a great friend]**_ I saw the way my Draconic companion looked right now **Dragons only bow to beings they hold the upmost respect towards and even then that rarely happens** he told me _**[after the death of Alidra I began to believe that I would never find another Human worthy of my respect but I found you the one who doesn't overcome adversity but instead the one who's life has become adversity]**_ countless previous Golden Kings came to hear Fafnir's proclamation as Fafnir told me _**[even on the darkest days in the world nay the universe you never loose that flame of hope within you it's been battered and hurt plenty of times but even under the greatest of pressures it eventually glows brighter than it did before hand, never before have any of us seen a Human who faces adversity the way you do by making the evils of your past the reason to be good in the present, I've been with you since the day you entered this world and let out your first cry and since then you've impressed me more and more every second of everyday and before I knew it you ended up being my greatest host of all]**_ Arcadia told me "Fafy has a point, none of us have faced torment like you the kind that can happen to any ordinary individual and the same kind that would break an ordinary individual" Fafnir finished off by telling me _**[me and everyone else before you we may have been a Golden King but you Junpei Kamijou are THE Golden King the definitive article you could say]**_ I felt tears of joy with me barely able to contain my happiness right now **Fafnir.**

I wiped away my tears and told them all "you guys are the best" Fafnir told me _**[now let's get back to work kiddo]**_ I did a salute and went back to the real world seeing I was back in my normal body **love this thing** I snuck out the cave then I started to approach the pyramid after putting the _**Kings Pride**_ away then dispelling my armour, for the sake of stealth I stayed low trying to be as sneaky as I could until I sensed no one was nearby **not bad me** I approached the inside of the pyramid seeing numerous layers of Magical Seals were hiding it **whelp** I got out my left arm pulling the sleeves on my uniform back as far as I could and made the arm Draconify then when it got covered by my scales I punched the seals smashing through them like a knife against butter with ease **turns out Dragon scales have Anti-Magic properties meaning they can punch through Magic alongside block or reflect Magic and as you can imagine I've taken full advantage of that in Magic fights** I eventually got through to the last seal and slammed my fist into it saying "break damn it" I slammed my fist into it over and over again till eventually it broke at the cost of my hand being hurt **I can still move my fingers in my left hand so therefore it's still good enough to fight with** I saw a Magic Crystal that was easily the size of Vincent and had a considerable width then I touched it only to get bombarded by a vision **wait I know this one** the vision was of a grand battle between Angel's and Demon's then another appeared which seemed to be two Demon's sharing a bed and a tender moment with eachother then a large dark purple shadow that had sinister white eyes and what looked like the wings of a Dragon came **what are you** I heard something inside the crystal something moving in a rhythm a very specific rhythm at that **that's a heart beat.**


	108. She's alive

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

I heard a heart beat coming from within the crystal leading me to pull out my communicator, I turned it on calling Shiba 

**Me-** Shiba turns out the thing FB sent us to retrieve is a person and given the way their heart is beating it's safe to assume that they're alive

**Shiba-** What why would FB send us to retrieve that you know what no that's not important right now what's important is getting it back home I'll send Lavinia, Latia, Maria, Vincent, Charles, Gerald, Yami and Daniel to come meet you

I hung up and activated the homing beacon to let Shiba know myself current position in order to make opening a Space Gate easier **question is who is this** I had a look around to see if there were any hints as to their identity but the only thing I could find was a hair comb with intricate silver markings and a name in ancient Lilm **come on Draconic omnilingualism catch up** however I dropped it onto the desk the moment I realised who's name was written on the comb **it can't be** I freaked out as the name on the comb said... Lilith.

I could feel Fafnir get on high alert from what we saw with him saying _**[how on Earth or the Netherworld did Lilith end up in an Aztec pyramid]**_ I asked "Arcadia you and Lucifer were close right did he say anything that hinted he might want to put her here" Arcadia told me _**"I got nothing"**_ I picked up the comb pocketing it then I heard a Space Gate open outside with Lavinia, Latia, Maria, Vincent, Charles _ **(who is wearing his armour),**_ Gerald, Yami and Daniel coming up the steps of the pyramid as Lavinia asked "Shiba said someone's in there" I told her "it's Lilith" that made my allies freeze _**(especially Lavinia, Latia, Yami and Maria)**_ I showed them the crystal with Vincent taking a hold of it so me, Charles and Daniel helped him lift it up meanwhile Lavinia, Maria and Gerald covered us **Asmodeus will want to know about this** I struggled to lift it since the crystal was stuck to the ground until Lavinia stumbled and her hand touched the side of it.

**Over to Lavinia's pov**

I lost my footing and my hand landed on the side of the crystal leading to me having a bit of my Demonic Power emerge more in the sense that it linked with the Demonic Power of Lilith **what's happening to me** I suddenly felt the power of me and her becoming linked together then the crystal started to break bit by bit until eventually Lilith herself was let out in all her majesty **it's really her the Original Demoness the Mother of all Demons and creator of our kind alongside Lucifer** Lilith is a woman with a voluptuous build who despite being over a few billion years old she barely looks a day over 20 with her having raven black hair that falls down to her hips alongside aqua blue eyes, her body itself is nothing short of desirable with the mere visage of it being able to tempt thousands of men into trying to take a piece of it for themselves meanwhile she's currently wearing what appears to be an ancient ceremonial dress that's black with gold accents made of the finest fabrics **I don't want to brag but my Demonic Power only just reaches her level** Junpei got a hold of me asking "Lavi-chan you aren't hurt are you" I shook my head until Yami said "shit DODGE" we got out the way of a blast of pure Demonic Power with each of us barely getting out the way.

* * *

I saw Lilith cry out in pain as Fafnir explained _**[she's woken up and is confused right now Lilith has the potential to wipe out the world either calm her down or end her it's your choice]**_ Junpei and Daniel spoke in unison _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell Victory Shift- Void Sword**_ Daniel got his weapon ready then I got helped up, Lilith started to build up an enormous amount of power creating a thunderstorm above our heads then she fired lightning down indiscriminately with her then unleashing tornadoes and other forms of natural disasters **to quote Daniel "ah crap baskets"** Junpei tried to fire on her until Lilith made numerous Barriers to protect herself then Junpei started to get a feeling with him saying "run" **what** he used his telekinesis to push us all back only for his Demonic Power to errupt from his body in an enormous amount with it instantly blasting a hole in the ground and lifting the chunks causing them to float around him like plants orbiting the sun with his Demonic Power only increasing without him using the Exhilaration Rig to increase it further **he hasn't used _Rise_ and yet he already has this much no this isn't the Exhilaration Rig's doing this is just his natural Demonic Power coming out the only other person in the Netherworld who has Demonic Power like this is Big brother Santiago **eventually the Exhilaration Rig declared _**Free Rise**_ then even with that additional boost Junpei had it declare _**Rise**_ _ **Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise Rise**_ his Demonic Power eventually reached the sky completely overwhelming Lilith and brining her into submission **that was his grand plan the classic Demon strategy overwhelm great power with even greater power I know Junpei generally detests such a move but I think he knew deep down this was the most efficitive way to deal with the situation** Junpei exited his armour and went to catch Lilith who had jut started to fall over.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

I caught Lilith in my arms then the others came up with Lavinia saying "is she ok" I took her pulse and did other field checks done by medical examiners _**(but not in a way that would put my hands where they don't belong)**_ then I said "she's out cold but she'll live" I lifted her up with Fafnir saying _**[grab anything that isn't nailed down in the pyramid and let's get outta here with the amount of Demonic Power you just gave off Junpei nevermind the amount Lilith gave off then it's almost certain countless Supernatural beings will be all over this place and that's excluding Visored and Vritra]**_ the others got everything with Latia absorbing some heavier things via her _**Hole**_ ability, she looked at me blushing adorably then a Space Gate opened for us which I ran through with the others **some would say we overreacted but given the person we've just found it's safe to say this was too little people** we got through with me saying "I'm gonna need a bed ready for her now and someone let Asmodeus know" Asmodeus was already here **from what I understand him and Lilith were very close in the past** I set Lilith down then all the Purebred Demons in Elefthería were clearly affected by this given the fact that their founder is not dead but sleepy **what the hell happened ah fucking hell man if Lucifer did this just to be an ass then he's gone from the strongest Demon to the strongest troll.**

We all waited then eventually Lilith woke up with her panicking begging "where am I, who are you, Lucifer where is Lucifer" Asmodeus got her hand telling her "it's okay Lilith you are home in the Netherworld, I'm here now don't be afraid" she saw Asmodeus asking "Asmodeus what happened to Lucifer he said he wanted me to wait at the pyramid then everything went dark for so long it went dark nothing but darkness and then her" she pointed to Lavinia **begs the question what did Lavi-chan do to wake her up** theories about the matter ran throughout my head until Lilith got up asking "THE WAR WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WAR" Asmodeus told her "nobody truly won instead the Demons veered horrifically off Lucifer's image for them and gained a twisted and corrupted version of him in their history books believing he was the ultimate tyrant and many areas of the Netherworld are barren wastelands now, a lot has happened since you went to sleep Lilith an awful lot" she asked "and Lucifer" Asmodeus with a heavy heart and great reluctance told her "dead he's been dead for a long time now but know he died a warriors death like always Lucifer didn't give his enemies any quarter because of it I survived" **Asmodeus** he clenched his fist holding back the urge to cry over the situation.

* * *

Asmodeus went onto say "Lucifer died saving me and how did I repay his sacrifice I ran and hid like a coward when the war ended faking my death just to have some peace, I should have stayed and led the Netherworld to keep them on the right path the Demon race deserved a King for their Archdemons but instead they got a coward" **you know looking back it's no wonder he's such a grump the things he's likely seen and witnessed** I held my head down trying to mask the sad look in my eyes **last night I remembered more than my memories of being Prince Marsta I remembered all my lived approximately 667.84 quintillion lives and I have the memories of all of them inside my head I don't have my skills from them but** a low sigh escaped my lips **I know this life is my own but I remember everything from all my other lives the mistakes and achievements I know those memories are really from before this life but at the same time I can't help but feel some weight from them** Lilith asked "who leads the Netherworld right now?, tell me it's not that idjit Ranadus" Asmodeus chuckled saying "no for a time his brother Ramadus led but he died now Santiago leads alongside 6 others he's a descendent of Leviathan so he's tough" she let out a relived sigh.

Lilith sighed and got given a glass of water from Ruby who was like most of us scared of Lilith getting angry **if only Lucifer was still alive maybe we wouldn't be in this mess** Lilith looked at Ruby who was scared of Lilith until Lilith said "it's ok young one I'm alright now, I don't mean anyone harm" she hugged Ruby then Lilith asked "Asmodeus why is that the red headed one has a Top Tier Sacred Treasure yet Demonic Power also flows through his veins" Arcadia said _**"hi Lilith"**_ he had a sheepish tone to his voice with Lilith saying "Arcadia is that you, what're you doing there" he explained _**"so funny story I sorta died then I found out that when a Golden King dies their mind is sort of zombified inside the Exhilaration Rig and well I ended up here don't have body anymore but on the bright side me and Fafy get to spend time together so yay"**_ Fafnir grunted in annoyance, I explained "I'm what's known as a Reborn Demon, using the Pieces High Class Demons or just Demons who have Pieces in general can reincarnate members of other races into a Demon giving them all the powers of a Demon and letting them keep whatever powers they originally had in my case I got to keep the Exhilaration Rig which is fun until somebody decides to demand I feed him chicken nuggets at 4 in the morning" Fafnir said _**[there is an imposter of me I would never demand something so childish, also remember salsa sauce Junpei]**_ I face palmed, Shiba found it amusing as did T2, Yami, Maria, Amelia, Chelsea and Kichika **honestly Fafnir acts like a friggin toddler sometimes.**

Lilith asked "so are you the only Reborn Demon out there or are there more" I said "there's quite a few in fact kost of us in Elefthería are Reborn Demons there's also a Demigod and Demigodess, a Vampire Princess and two Vampire hybrids one of which has a bad attitude, the reincarnation of the Panther God himself, a former Amazonian and quite a few Demon Descendants among us" **we're diverse if nothing else** I saw Lilith giggle at my brief but near brutally honest description causing the guys to blush over how cute it sounded, Lilith however remembered something and went white with her going onto ask "what happened to Carlton where is he" **Catlton** the man himself ran through a Teleportation Circle and said "Mother" **wait Mother** I started to see facts and figures correlate **if he's her son and Visored is Lucifer's Grandson then that most likely means oh no is Carlton Visored's father** he held her tightly asking "Mom is that you is it really you" Lilith nodded being relieved that her son had reunited with her then Lilith's gaze briefly met mine with her looking at me in a familiar way almost as if we've met before **how could I none of my past lives knew Lilith they had only heard of her or what if this is something that's yet to happen FB is proof time can be rewritten but what is it I do ah fuck I hate time travel** suddenly CORTEX bleeped so I went to check it out.

* * *

CORTEX bleeped then upon opening the file on it a cheesy trumpet sound played with a cartoonish version of FB holding a trumpet appeared on the screen as he said "congratulations Junpei you found Lilith and saved countless lives, in the original time line where Momentum never came to the past Lilith was found by Visored Douchecifer the 1st and she did a lot of bad things for Odium until you turned her to the side of good but at her request/order I changed history have fun Kiddo" I clenched my fist **if only I had a remote control flying fist that could travel through time to punch that sassy little punk in the jaw** Blur remarked "I become a really ass in the future huh" T2 belched then he went onto say "all in favour of banning time travel say aye" all of us said "aye" **man I hate time travel it's a bloody mess** I however sensed a familiar presence outside **no how did he find us** I ran outside seeing Visored had just landed wearing his armour, Visored slowly walked up then I said to everyone else "whatever happens nobody interveen Visored is mine" they all agreed **I love and care for all my friends but given the increased power has from tricking himself out with all those Bloodline abilities the only people here who can beat him are Asmodeus, Carlton and possibly Lavinia in her _Star Godess_ form but I won't make them throe their lives away so I'll handle him** Visored dispelled his helmet. 

The moment Visored dispelled his helmet he spoke in ancient Lilm "sleas ni virtan etwa gest" **oh** I said "sulgin ne vira lae virta als" I relaxed a little seeing he wasn't here to kill any of us instead he wanted to talk

_**(Author's Note- Translation from Lilm to English Visored: By the glory of my bloodline I come in peace** _   
_**Junpei: I heed your glory and will listen)** _

I asked "what are you after Visored" he told me "I detected the enormous Demonic Power signature you sought then when it hit it's pinical Vritra confirmed it is Lilith and I knew the second one had to be you we're linked in more ways than one" he pointed to the Exhilaration Rig on my right hand saying "remember that little _**Rising Infinity**_ you pulled to kill Jarqies turns out it contaminated the Osmosis Component there's now a little bit of your enegy inside but likewise there's a little bit of my energy inside the Exhilaration Rig it was a two way exchange you gave me power and I unleashed it allowing me to sense your presence anywhere in the universe" **you know I almost took it the wrong way when he said that a bit of me is inside him** Visored went onto tell me "as a man who seeks to conquer all things I need powerful warriors at my side one of which is Lilith but because I dislike taking women by force regardless of my relationship with them I came to settle this properly" he pulled out a ceremonial dagger of sorts.

He got the dagger ready and dispelled a portion of the armour around his left hand then he said "I propose a Kargarith, one on one with no one but you and me if win then Lilith comes to Odium with me and I get to kill you but if you win Lilith goes to whatever side she wants and I will turn myself in" **what** the others including Asmodeus himself and all the Golden Kings within the Exhilaration Rig were on edge knowing what Visored proposed

_**Explanation-** _

_**A Kargarith is a form of ancient Demon dualing done quite frequently during the days of Lucifer, during a Kargarith the participating combatants can make any demand they wish and the conditions must be abided by even if the cost is a combatants life.** _

_**While most Kargarith's in ancient times generally had 2 combatants featuring one on one duals in truth there is no limit to the amount of people who can take part in with their even being a Kargarith that once held over 3 million combatants for the original Leviathan's hand in marriage, while Kargarith's can be refused doing so can bring great shame on one's family even more than loosing one.** _

I went onto ask "pretty bold of you to make that declaration" he pierced his hand with the dagger drawing blood then after he created a Kargarith Magic Circle that's violet in colour he let his blood drop onto it staining the Circle then he said "my word is my vow if I loose I will honour my condition, there is no guarantee the rest of Odium will surrender but you have a chance to take me down a much better chance then you've had in a longtime better yet this is a way that avoids further bloodshed and we all know how you get about that" **I don't know why but I genuinely think Visored intends to honour his terms the man is fully aware of his own madness but behind that he is stone cold brilliant.**

* * *

Visored sent the Magic Circle to me and used his telekinesis to send me the dagger asking "so Junpei do you accept my terms" **I won't lie it's a really tempting deal I hate the destruction the conflict between Elefthería and Odium has brought and right now I've got the chance to end the conflict forever by taking away the head of the serpent but if I loose then I'll almost certainly die and Odium will have another powerful ally to their cause** I took a minute **I want to end this with as little violence as possible but at the same time I know that I may die** Lavinia and Chelsea looked at me not with fear but confidence that I would find a way to win as did the rest of Elefthería with all of them telling me they have my back with their gaze alone **guess I'd better not refuse** I said "to quote my Grandpa if you want something in life you need to risk it for a biscuit" I used the knife to pierce my own skin allowing me to put some of my own blood on the Magic Circle ensuring the Kargarith would happen.

Visored got the dagger back then I asked "so are we doing this right here right now" he told me "no, a month from now our battle will happen I'll send the intended location to you soon, in that time take whatever measures you need to prepare and get stronger but know I will do the same thing, see you in a month Junpei" _**Fairy Magic- Fairy Gate**_ he walked through the portal then Lavinia asked "you're going to train immediately aren't you" I gave her a nod with Fafnir saying _**[if I may Junpei I have a suggestion]**_ I told him "go ahead Fafnir" he told me _**[in terms of your Demonic powers you've honned them to the upmost perfection but you're Draconic powers are still lacking]**_ I said "so you think I should focus on improving them, sounds like a plan Fafnir and I think I know just who to ask, Charles I'll likely be unable to lead for a bit can I leave the commanding to you" he gave me a salute saying "leave it to me Junpei" I gave Lavinia a passionate kiss on the lips with me getting the feeling of her hair then when I was done I went for Chelsea giving her a kiss just like it **I love you both never forget that** I got away then I took flight with my wings.

**At the Dragon Cove**

I landed then I saw Quetzalcoatl waiting for me with him saying "it's all prepared Junpei" I bowed my head saying to him "I'm grateful that you're willing to train me Quetzalcoatl, I promise I won't disappoint you" he told me "you never let people down Kamijou let's just hope you can keep that streak up" he showed me a cavern then he explained "this carven is enchanted to delay the passage of time, inside here a day becomes a month giving you more than enough time to train" I put my blazer on the side then I highlighted what I need to work on, Quetzalcoatl told me "sounds like you have a lot of work cut out for you tell me are you ready to get broken down like it's mathematics and built back up again Kamijou" I told him "if I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here" the two of us got to it.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Maleboge, Visored's pov**

I stood at the bridge with Armada asking "Lord Visored if I may be so bold are you sure proposing a Kargarith was the best choice" I told the resident heavy hitter of Odium "yes when a woman is concerned I refuse to take them by force, I know people see me as an monster but even if I must be a monster I refuse to be an animal" he was satisfied by my answer **during the time I went under the knife to get those powers transplanted into me I trained in the Realm of the Emperors gaining greater levels of power and skill from Vritra himself** Deacon approached me saying "Lord Visored Agragor Agares has come seeking an audience with you" I said "bring him to me now" **thank you Deacon for always being there for me whenever I need you my friend** I turned back to look at the mighty mega city that Dark Spire Ridge has evolved into with me seeing the fruits of my own labours and the labours of my subordinates **every great empire is built upon the back of those beneath it's leader and that is what Odium is now an Empire a thousand strong once we were a joke and a band of misfits now we are the power in the Netherworld it's strongest army ever** I could see Armada admiring the mega city as well.

Agragor entered with Mortus, Nefata, Montague, Arkham and Deacon all ready to kill him the moment he tries anything untoward against me, I asked "Agragor Agares what can I do for you" he bowed his head almost subserviently saying "Lord Visored might I say it is an honour to meet one with the blood of our Founder in the flesh" **I'll have to get used to this** he went onto ask "I have come to ask for a place in Odium to have the chance to kill Junpei Kamijou and take back Lavinia from him the bride that should have been mine" **Vritra somehow found out that Junpei and Lavinia have already made love yet the Netherworld doesn't know hoo boy he's in for hell when they do for once I actually feel sorry for that Golden Dork** I said "you have a place in Odium..." Deacon wanted to object but didn't with Agragor saying "I am deeply honoured that you would alow me to join Lord Visored" however his once prideful, greed ridden and lust fueled heart broke into a million pieces when I said "in Nefata's laboratory as a donor" Nefata got a staff like item to prevent Agragor from using his Bloodline ability leaving him whimpering and pleading to the point where he got on his hands and knees begging.

The moment he started begging all you could hear was "please don't let me be used as a science project I need Lavinia's body to myself it's all ahhhhhh" I fired a Twilight dagger into his left hand then I kicked him in the face with me saying "God you are pathetic, Nefata make sure you harvest his _**Chrono Area**_ Bloodline ability as of for the rest of him well I'm sure you and your fellow researchers can find a suitable use for him" he smirked leaving with Agragor until Agragor begged "pleae why what did I do to you" I ignored his cries for help until the door shut then Montague said "soooo anyone fancy pizza" he got out his phone and a credit card with me saying "pepperoni with stuffed crust and a Cherry Coke if you will, don't forget the garlic dip either" **pizza is my comfort food** I looked out the window **as of for what Agragor did to me it's simple he doesn't know how to take no for an answer when he desires a woman to lay with I refuse to let someone with that kind of approach to women be connected with Odium but his ability will be put to much better use when given to me.**


	109. The Strongest Black Emperor Vs The Greatest Golden King Part 1

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**A month later**

In the month between Visored initiating our dual and me leaving to train with Quetzalcoatl I've made significant progress in getting stronger with me having flattened out the ticks in my fighting style _**(and further improved my hand to hand combat capabilities),**_ improved my understanding and skill at using my other Draconic powers and my physical capabilities have drastically increased to the point where I've made my base form as strong as _**Golden Glory Shell**_ which in turn has drastically increased the overall power of my Victory Shift as a byproduct of that growth and through Quetzalcoatl's help I've made some decent growth in my Magic usage and understanding _**I'm confident I can win but I can't afford to get cocky Visored's betting on that he gave me a month to get stronger in order to lull me into a false sense of security**_ however tonight I've gone home to rest up for tomorrow's fight.

The moment I got in Lavinia ran up throwing her arms around me, I told her "I'll warn you I haven't had a bath in a few days" she told me "I don't care I need to recharge my batteries and you're my charger" she nuzzled her head into me with Chelsea joining us both then when I held them both I said "I have missed both of you so much" with her permission I took a deep breath after taking a hold of some of Lavinia's hair then I did the same for Chelsea saying "I have missed you both" Chelsea blushed with me kissing her on the forehead then after she pouted I gave Lavinia one on her forehead as well with me heading to the indoor hot spring at my house **when this is over I'll do something special with both Lavinia and Chelsea dunno what however I definitely want to do something to say thanks to them** the moment we stepped into the hot spring Lavinia said "Junpei whatever happens I know you have this in the bag" Chelsea told me "I too believe you have it in the bag" **thanks guys** I spent what time I could with them although I didn't do anything that involved overly exerting myself to make sure I'm in tip top condition for tomorrow **tomorrow I'll end it even if I must kill Visored to do so I'm ending this war before it takes anymore lives.**

**The following day, Darkspore Mountain**

As per Visored's terms I met him at Darkspore Mountain the largest mountain in the Netherworld and a sight of countless battles over the millennia **historic significance huh Visored didn't know you were so sentimental** Lavinia and Charles were at my side with me wearing my school uniform then Visored walked up with Deacon and Mortus at his wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, Visored told me "you actually came Junpei" I told him "kidding me wouldn't miss this for the world" he had an oddly satisfied look on his face then our allies left to go watch, Visored and me faced eachother down seeing eachother for what we are then I said "it's hilarious in a mundane way" Visored lifted his head at me "oh how so" he asked with a calm voice filled with knowing of what's to come with me telling him "despite all the terrible things you've done, all the people you've hurt and even all the times you've menaced me and my loved ones a part of me is actually considering the possibility of forgiving you" he found that funny with him laughing not sarcastically, not sadistically nor did he even laugh for the sake of laughing no this laugh is genuine possibly the first genuine laugh he's let out in years with the weight of all he's lost, built and witnessed becoming highly apparent to all watching _ **(Author's Note- Barada is using Magic to televisie the fight to all religions, factions and races aware of the Supernatural and the war between Elefthería and Odium)**_ Visored went onto say "and the funny thing is Junpei despite all the times you have foiled my plans, beaten me in a fight and layed waste to my armies you are one of the few people in this universe I genuinely consider a friend I honestly don't know how but somehow a part of me sees you as one of the only people I can truly respect, understand and sympathise with" _ **Emperors Nodachi**_ a massive nodachi with dark violet haori wraps and a black blade with a violet edge came to his side with Visored saying "let's end this Junpei, one last dance between The Strongest Black Emperor and The Greatest Golden King" _**Kings Armament**_ my axe came to my hand with me saying "yeah let's end this Visored, once and for all" with a brief moment of pause both me and Visored shot forward ready to fight a battle that would go down in history.

* * *

**No one's pov**

* _Insert heavenly violins_ *

Visored and Junpei shot at eachother at speeds that resembled to the naked eye of those watching resembled teleportation with their clash of nodachi and axe creating sparks, Junpei got the first attack in by slashing Visored across the chest only for Visored to deliver a sword jab to Junpei's chest then Junpei went for a sideways attack only for Visored to block his attack then Junpei landed a right hook to his jaw sending Visored back a bit, Visored used his nodachi to regain some balance then his wounds healed thanks to his _**Regrowth**_ Artificial Bloodline ability alongside him regaining a portion of his stamina then he went at Junpei again with both men striking, blocking and dodging one anothers attacks their hearts heavy with the weight of their past traumas that drove to this path and them pouring everything they have into this dual not just their individual power but their feelings towards one another all the feelings of begrudging respect, all the animosity, all the anger, all the pain, all the ways they've pushed eachother to achieve new heights and how they have in their own strange way become friends unlike any other.

Visored went for a downwards slash then he pulled his nodachi up displaying his incredible skill with his weapon meanwhile Junpei after getting knocked back he went for a cut with his axe then after digging the blade into the ground he spun around on the hilt going for a kick to Visored's jaw, Junpei shot himself at Visored delivering a strike to Visored's chest then Junpei used numerous kicks displaying the skill he has cultivated through sheer handwork and a drive to never loose again displaying the strength and fortitude of both warriors, Visored summoned the _**Emperors Mallet**_ to a his side a gigantic black and violet mallet to slam into Junpei sending him back then Visored saw Junpei pull himself up with Junpei holding his hand out to pull his axe back to his side with Visored saying "you look tired want to take a rest" his voice laced with sarcasm, Junpei said "not tired just warming up" Visored smirked then he put both his weapons away summoning the _**Emperors Katana**_ which is a black and violet katana weapon to his side meanwhile Junpei summoned his own version called the _**Kings Katana**_ which is just a golden version of Visored's weapon with both men drawing their swords at such speeds that any normal person couldn't see the blades being drawn.

Junpei and Visored clashed blades again this time at a much better level with both men now having balanced levels of speed and power on their side, Junpei slashed away at Visored with Visored bearing his teeth and fighting back, in line with his more feral fighting style then Visored managed to get Junpei on chest going for another cut leaving an X shaped cut then Junpei got him in the chest after using _**Artkenas•Final Thrust**_ however unlike Jarqies Visored only suffered minimal injuries from the attack with him quickly recovering then Visored said "yessss that's how it goes Junpei fight like your life depends on it if you want to live tomorrow that is how it must be" Junpei went for a blunt attack to Visored's chest with the pommel of his katana then after getting a few steps back he went for a cut to Visored's face scaring it then he said "I couldn't agree more" the two went at it more with both men leaving cut after cut on one another switching between all their weapons that they can use from classics like the _**Emperors Morningstar**_ and _**Kings**_ _ **Pride**_ to new weapons like the _**Emperors Nodachi**_ and the _**Kings Volgue**_ a golden double-headed volgue with a circular unit around the shaft with spikes on the shaft, their battle sent shockwaves across the battlefield blowing holes in the ground and even shaking the heavens themselves with their battle cries filing the empty space they fought in.

* _End music_ *

* * *

* _Insert the song Silver Bullet from the DMC 5 OST_ *

Visored and Junpei gave the battle their all until Visored saw the destruction they left in their wake with him saying "what do you say Junpei are we warmed up enough" Junpei told him "you know what the answer is" all you could hear from Visored's end of the dualing area was _**Victory Shift- Black Abyssal Shell**_ Visored's transformation created an explosion of Draconic power with it blowing away some of the ground then Junpei said _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ like Visored Junpei's transformation triggered an explosion with both men now going all out at eachother as they traded blow after blow striking eachother with enough force to trigger a sonic boom with every hit, Visored let out a mighty battle cry as he got Junpei's side with his talon then Junpei grabbed it surprising his Cambion/Dragon nemesis at which stage Junpei headbutted him knocking him back then Junpei got an uppercut in followed by a right hook then a jab with his left fist finished by a spin kick all of which damaged Visored with the sound of metal scraping echoing across the battlefield, Visored roared going for Junpei again although unlike all their previous fights Junpei and Visored held a perfect 50/50 advantage over eachother evident in both men displaying their intricate understanding of martial arts and leaving a lasting impression of their raw strength.

Visored delivered a strike to Junpei's face cracking his helmets lenses slightly but that didn't deter Junpei it only encouraged him to fight on, going for a blow to Visored's chest then when Visored went for a punch Junpei lifted up Visored's arm going for a knife hand strike to Visored's side when his guard was exposed then Junpei spun him around leaving him on the floor, Visored though used that chance to trip him up then he got a good kick in sending Junpei back, Junpei got back up then the two went for another volley of attacks this time though they took it to the skies flying around the battlefield and obliterating clouds when they reached them, Visored said _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Detonation**_ he created an explosion in Junpei's face until Junpei managed to power through it showing his damaged lenses have been repaired only for him to grab Visored's helmet to apply pressure all the while Junpei grabbed the wings of Visored's armour directing it on a crash course for the ground **I have to win I have to** that is the only thing on his mind right now winning no matter what it takes as nobody is more aware of the risks that come with his loss.

Visored and him kept clashing until Visored used _**Proto Acceleration**_ to fire blasts of energy at Junpei only for Junpei to dodge, get behind him then deliver a spin kick sending Visored into the ground with Junpei activating _**Maximum Overdrive**_ in this form all of Junpei's rises multiply his power 1000000 times his current level entire that right now he's moving so fast he looks like a flash of light, Junpei shot down to chase Visored then he crashed onto the floor kicking him then he got behind him delivering countless light speed punches to Visored who tried in vein to fight back pushing Visored to use a mixture of Magic and his Draconic powers to make up for the difference which returned the battle back to it's original 50/50 potential for success.

* * *

* _End music_ *

**In Junpei's personal residence, Lavinia's pov**

All the members of Elefthería, my family, Junpei's family members and the family of our friends gathered at home to watch Junpei and Visored fight their dual **come on Junpei you've got this** Junpei got stabbed in the chest by Visored's talon making Shura cry out "JUNPEI" she didn't like what she saw however despite the damage it did he fought on using the increased power of _**Maximum Overdrive**_ to hold his own with Junpei's Uncle Ryussei saying "to think that he's fought this man many times before" Mayumi covered her mouth and went onto say "he's grown up so fast" **Junpei** the battle raged on then Junpei got the _**Kings Eviserator**_ after putting some distance between him and Visored with Lilith saying "somehow he's matching the Descendant of me and Lucifer, Junpei must be impressive" **I'll admit it's amazing how much he's grown in a month** Asmodeus however spoke up.

Asmodeus spoke up telling Lilith "on the contrary once upon a time Junpei was nothing" **watch your tongue** a low hiss escaped my mouth with Asmodeus saying "when he arrived in the Netherworld he was weak and frail and so so frightened he used to be scared of his own shadow, Junpei wasn't born like most of us in this room he wasn't born with a wealth of talent and be wasn't born a prodigy no Junpei got to where he is because he has tasted defeat so many times and refuses to tast it ever again the reason he is stronger than anyone else is because he knows what it's like to be weaker than anyone else" a smirk formed on his face with him telling us all "and in a world full of reckless, incompetent idiots that makes him semi bearable to live with" **that's as close to a compliment as we're going to get out of him** Latia and the girls were watching intently **go get him Junpei I know you've got this because you are Junpei Kamijou the Golden King and more than that you're my man from out of time whether it's our lives as Venuseta and Marsta, as Gerome and Witney, as Granval and Marita or any other life I know you're stronger than anyone else I know in my heart that if anyone can win this fight and bring peace it's you my Junpei my Golden King my Husband** I touched my engagement ring thinking about him **go get him tiger.**

**Back to the fight, No one's pov**

Junpei and Visored kept on fighting with Junpei letting out the swords concealed in his gauntlets and using them against Visored only for Visored to groan in pain seeing his armour had partially broken, Visored deamded "what did you do to my armour" Junpei adopted a standard boxing stance with him saying "I did nothing but I did have my gauntlet swords enchanted with _**Slayer Magic**_ making them perfect for dealing with Supernatural beings" Visored had the damage repaired only to get back on the attack going for a jab then he did a few more jabs until Junpei got one good punch in then he delivered a kick at which stage he called out _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Convoy**_ he shot after Visored only for Visored to use his _**Tectonic**_ ability to create pillars from the ground then when Junpei got above him he said "I've got you" _**Sub-grade Victory Shift- Dreadnought**_ he shot down slamming Visored in the face with the force of a railgun with both warriors entering another slug fest of enormous proportions this one being enough that both men felt Darkspore Mountain shake in ways that it shouldn't.

* * *

Visored and Junpei looked around with Visored saying "Junpei is did you happen to make am earthquake ability" Junpei shook his head asking "can't you control the ground itself" after dispelling his helmet all you could hear was "not to this level" fissures formed in the ground and hot liquid came from it like a bowl of soup that's cracked with Vritra remarking _**[it's a volcano and you idiots must have woken it up]**_ in agreement with his ancient rival Fafnir said _**[given the size of this one it'll wipe out this hemisphere of the Netherworld if it errupts]**_ the ground spilt apart with Visored and Junpei silently agreeing that a potentially world ending disaster was enough to put their dual on hold then after recovering all their weapons Visored said "I can use the Osmosis Component to absorb the heat of the magma but someone will need to keep the ground from breaking apart" Junpei reapplied my helmet saying "I got this go" Visored flew off to the now erupting volcano **just my luck fight Visored I said it'll be easy I said nobody ever said anything about being near a dormant fucking volcano** Junpei saw the ground breaking further and further apart **I have an idea** a massive Lava flow came down the mountain from another mountain about 2 miles away then after getting in the air Junpei telekinetically took a hold of it using his newfound knowledge of his powers to his advantage thinking to himself **during my training with Quetzalcoatl I found that my telekinesis if done with great enough concentration can give me low-level molecular manipulation all I can do right now is manipulate the molecules of something the size of an apple but I can't be weak right now** he began to alter the molecular buildup of the lava rapidly cooling it until a large crack appeared in the ground then Junpei was forced to choose between the lava or the fissure.

Junpei frantically attempted to decide until Visored caused the lava to cool which gave Junpei the drive to telekinetically alter the molecules of the lava enough to reduce it to hot water then he froze it using Ice Breath _**(which he learned to do during his training)**_ then after diving down into the fissure he used _**Draconic Whiplash**_ to unleash thousands of whips made of Draconic power from both his hands that latched onto either side of the fissure using that to pull the Netherworlds tectonic plates back together in a display of strength not seen since the days of Lucifer, despite the enormous heat from the plates, the sheer size and weight of them alongside the force needed to pull them apart Junpei didst give up he kept pulling despite his arms straining and despite his _**Catastrophe Awareness**_ screaming at him to leave Junpei did his best to ignore it powering through the pain until his armour broke apart leaving him covered only by his uniform with him roaring out in pain **I have to save my home** that was the only thought on his mind as he did the impossible. 


	110. The Strongest Black Emperor Vs The Greatest Golden King Part 2

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**No one's pov**

Junpei continued to hold the tectonic plates together with almost everyone watching the event being in awe of his newfound strength until Junpei's whips started to snap **no no no no no** that raged in his mind until Visored shot down grabbing him then he used his _**Tectonic**_ ability to seal the fissures shut fixing the damage saying "this may take a minute I want to beat you at your best so take the chance to rest" Junpei did so **damn I nearly died last friggin time I do that** he thought looking at his damaged school uniform which was damaged by the intense heat he was exposed to mere moments ago **Mom's gonna kill me** Junpei sat down and adopt a meditation pose originating in Torgan Guran which when he used it his injuries started to heal rapidly alongside his stamina being restored as a byproduct of the regeneration meanwhile Visored allowed his _**Regrowth**_ Artificial Bloodline ability to heal his wounds and restore his stamina after he finished repairing the ground beneath them.

**Ten minutes later**

Eventually Visored got back up saying "I'm fully rested" Junpei leapt up stretching his arms _**Victory Shift- Golden Glory Shell**_ he said beneath his helmet "now where were we" _**Victory Shift- Black Abyssal Shell**_ Visored's armour formed creating another explosion like earlier then he said "indeed" the two got back into their fight with Junpei quickly matching Visored blow for blow like earlier until Visored went for a left hook only for a talon to appear from it stabbing Junpei in his right shoulder puncturing his armour and draw blood, Visored twisted the talon a little saying "you have your trump card from those concealed swords well meet my trump card" Junpei tired to pull it out to no avail enough that his armour started to break again until Visored got close to Junpei saying "this is how the world is Junpei the strong bully the weak and the weak they bully those weaker than themselves, you don't get what you want by being kind, compassionate or even patient unlike what SO MANY others seem to believe" Visored's talon suddenly detached forming a whip like weapon then he used it to lift Junpei into the air, slam him into the floor then he pulled him closer. 

Junpei's now damaged body got brought before Visored who found the powerless condition of his nemesis to be invigorating _**(Author's Note- Junpei is getting hurt so easily again because of the power absorbing effects of the Osmosis Component hence how he's down already)**_ with Visored grabbing Junpei's Dremorda Blade in it's armband form saying "do you truly think honour is how you win, honour is an illusion made up by the weak to justify their weakness" Junpei got smacked in the face enough that his helmet shattered almost blinding him then Visored threw him around then he got Junpei to his knees saying "you have seen it first-hand Junpei if you want to achieve great things you have to be the kind of man who's ready to make the choices no one else can or will" at that moment though Junpei took a hold of Visored's talon looking up with a face covered in blood, cuts and dirt then he told him "I couldn't agree more" Junpei pushed the talon deeper into his own flesh restraining Visored then using his free hand he fired one of his concealed blades at the nap of the neck on Visored's armour triggering all sorts of anomalies inside it causing Visored to drop Junpei _**(who was unphased by his armour now dispelling)**_ Junpei got fell onto his knees only for him to clench his fists thinking **Visored's stronger than anyone I've ever faced but right now he's the greatest threat to the Netherworld I'll give up anything if it means winning against him I'll pay whatever the price for more power is I just don't want my home and the people I love to suffer** **anymore** Junpei suddenly felt his sense grow tenfold in ways even he couldn't have imagined **I get it now I've been ignoring you for so long really you were the first power I ever had it was always you who helped me out please _Catastrophe Awareness_ help me win anything to save them** Visored's helmet got damaged showing the enraged Cambion/Dragon beneath it who charged for Junpei only for Junpei to leap into the air and get behind him perfectly evading his attack with Junpei looking on **time to finish this.**

* * *

Junpei's senses from Catastrophe Awareness are now far more powerful with his senses now allowing him to do more than just simply react to danger instantaneously now they can detect the changes in wind direction from the individual strands of hair on his body, the temperature change in the environment around him, he can now count every dust particle touching his skin alongside the individual pieces of fabric on his clothing all in a full 360° sense allowing him to locate threats from any direction with the intensity of the sensation each alert has acting as a method of telling Junpei how severe the threat is _**(just a mild tingle for low level threats but a near sensory overload for high level threats)**_ , Junpei stood facing Visored then Junpei ran at Visored chasing him down to end this dual here and now.

Junpei evaded Visored Magical attacks far faster and far more effectively than he would have before this fight with Junpei avoiding all 16 attacks in rapid succession then perfectly executing a three point landing within real world seconds then when Visored got close to deliver a punch Junpei managed to avoid the attack and counter attack with ease then he went for a rapid series of punches to Visored's chest unleashing his full Draconic and Demonic strength you see this whole time Junpei has actually held back his strength immensely as a full power punch against an opponent without a superhuman or greater condition would have their necks broken with a single hit so to avoid potentially killing someone he often dials back his attacks since he dislikes killing **win win win no matter what just win Junpei you have to** that thought raced across his mind as Visored got sent flying back by Junpei's full power punches then when Visored turned both his talons into whips to attack Junpei he dodged them thanks to his superior reflexes and reaction speeds, Junpei kicked Visored so hard it drew blood then eventually Junpei grabbed the parts of the armour on Visored's armour pulling him in for a headbutt which disoriented Visored who now had blood pouring down his mouth as did Junpei. 

Junpei dodged a few more attacks then Visored shouted "WHY WON'T YOU JUST FALL" Junpei gave Visored an even harder punch then Visored shouted "HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG WHY WHY EVEN GODS RESPECT YOU WHY ARE YOU THE ONE WHO WINS WHY" Junpei caught Visored's fist being knocked back a little by it then he said "don't you know Visored, I'm not a God nobody is all I am id a man who has everything to loose" Junpei pushed Visored back then after putting some distance between himself and Visored Junpei said "Fafnir I'm gonna need the gauntlet, it's time" Fafnir told him _**[you'll be unable to use it for a few weeks when you dispell but I know what you wish to do]**_ the Exhilaration Rig declared _**Kings Gauntlet**_ upon adopting his Sacred Treasure Junpei saw Visored come at him with everything he had as Visored called out _**Osmosis Component Release State- Abyss Unleashed**_ he unleashed a beam of power on it's most raw form with Junpei preparing his gauntlet saying _**Balmung Onslaught**_ from his gauntlet came a ginormous beam of of energy with more power than one could even begin to admire enough that it consumed Visored's beam attack and eventually overwhelmed the would-be tryant destroyed what's left of his armour and seemingly ending the fight there and then.

* * *

**Over to Junpei's pov**

My attack hit Visored and eventually it ended leaving a massive beam shaped knash on the ground, flattening an entire mountain range a hundred or so miles from our current dual location and it even turned parts of the ground to glass from the enormous amount of heat it generated **better be careful not to misfire that thing** I dispelled the Exhilaration Rig and fell to my knees **fuuuuuuck me man that fight took a lot out of me** my breathing increased with me gasping for air until eventually I got it under control **ok Junpei you have this** Visored however not only survived my attack but he got up and cracked his knuckles saying "I can't use the Osmosis Component for now so let's do this the old fashioned way" he went for a punch at such speeds it skimed my jaw then I went for another hit that collided at such speeds it sounded like a bullet got fired from a gun, Visored went for another punch with me going for another the two of us beaten, bloodied and covered in scars that tore our bodies with Visored punching me hard enough to draw blood then I got him again with Visored saying "I won't give up" I got him with another punch.

Visored collided a punch into my chest then he got me and a backhand punch that knocked me to my feet **I'm ending this** I got another solid hit in then Visored said "why won't you just fall" at that moment I dodged his next attack and used my superior reflexes to get him with a backhanded punch of my own that got him on the floor **my right arm feels ready to fall off** I got a headbutt in then I grabbed Visored finishing the fight with a suplex that brought both of us to the ground, our beaten and bloodied bodies lay on the ground as Visored tried to get up only to fall to the floor asking "you dead" I groaned in pain that overwhelmed my senses "nope but take it from a guy who's done it twice this is pretty close" I said through the sheer pain of our fight **son of a gun that hurts** Visored and me looked at the sky with Visored saying "you know I never once appreciated that sky I was always so busy trying to conquer the ground I never took a moment to appreciate the vastness of the sky" **Visored** he kept looking at it then in his eyes I saw something in them something different something.... beautiful, in his eyes I saw hope something I doubt Visored has felt for a long time now his eyes were just filled with hope as he looked at the sky shaking a little **it hurts to admit but me and Visored we really are one in the same we're both people who have lost so many times that when we got the power to win for a change we refused to loose anymore we both promised ourselves even if we lost we wouldn't go down without a fight ever again** Visored coughed up a little blood then told me "I concede I'm stubborn but even I can accept when I've lost" **I win** Visored turned to me then he asked "can we stay here just a little longer watching that sky you and I" through my groans of pain from turning my head to face my Cambion/Dragon nemesis I told him "as long as you want Visored" the two of us stayed on the ground.

**A few hours later**

Eventually Visored and me had our injuries tended to with Visored willingly letting the authorities take him in, I got to him before they teleported him to jail saying "I spoke with Santiago and Lord Barada and they've assured me you will face a fair trial" he nodded then he told me "you've won the battle Junpei but you and I both know that the war is far from over, in your efforts to best me and protect those you love you have attained power that rivals the Gods up on high the future they had planned for the world is coming away at the seams as of now nothing will be the same again not for me and especially not you can you protect everyone or will you fall in doing so you the one who to with me rewrote the natural paradim of nature" despite being taken away he smirked as if he knew something is coming **really Visored cryptic chilling warning after being beaten classic villain troupe 101** I however understood what he meant **from here on out the threats I face will only get worse I need to be prepared for it all** all of Elefthería and the people who watched the fight at my house came up with Lavinia hugging me tightly the moment she got the chance to.

* * *

Lavinia held me tightly with her saying "no more missions for a month starting now I'm keeping you off to spend time with me" I chuckled through the pain telling her "yeah I know Sweetheart ah fuuuuuuck I have this ringing in my ear and it hurts like hell" she comforted me meanwhile Barada arrived saying "all factions saw your Kargarith Junpei the whole of the Supernatural world knows that you have this level of power now soooo have fun" he did what can best be described as a derp face with him then having a packet of biscuits to himself **so goofy** Lilith stepped forward making countless Demons bow then I said "Lady Lilith I'm sorry it came down this me having to fight Visored over you" she shook her head and told me "I understand my only regret is that Visored went down this path to begin with I just hope that someday he'll change" Yami scoffed at the idea until I said "I dunno maybe there's a change he'll turn good after all everyone can change is just a matter of wanting to" **I know deep down there is good in Visored he's not a Monster like eveyone believes he is** Lilith faced me directly.

Her eyes linked with my own then she said "I have decided I wish to stay with you and Elefthería to fight the battles no one else will I just hope I can be of use to you only if you'll have me of course" I nodded asking "Shiba if you can let's get Lilith a members badge" he nodded then Ren remarked "how does that saying go the more the merrier" I faintly chuckled seeing Lilith overjoyed at me accepting her into the group then Asmodeus and her got ready to leave with Asmodeus saying "you're no Lucifer Junpei no one could ever be as great as he is but even I have to admit you're a lot closer to his level then most Demons" the two walked through a portal **for now Lilith is living with Asmodeus makes sense really** countless Dragons, Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels, Youkai, Vampires, Werewolves and a plethora of other Supernatural entities all appeared then they knelt down before me with Lavinia raising my arm in the air to symbolise my victory **I couldn't have done any of this without you guys.**

**Meanwhile in the White House, Dean's pov**

Me, Gordon and many others who know about Junpei and Elefthería all finished watching his dual with Gordon saying "that kid truly is one of a kind" I nodded telling him "you can say that again" **you did good kiddo** Jordan an older looking gentleman who was filled in on everything after the Draconia incident looked at Junpei saying "imagine an army a thousand strong of men like him huh" I picked up a few files saying "believe me you can try and replicate his powers all you want but no one can get his heart that's what makes Junpei stronger than others" **I'm truly proud that the first Demon I ever met was Junpei to be honest I would have likely grown to hate them had it not been him I met** Gordon remarked "well at least Odium has been crippled here's hoping Junpei and co can deal with the rest" **yeah better leave them to him** I left **I should ask Junpei if he can help with that spacecraft seems like something he'd be able to do.**

* * *

**Later that night, Back to Junpei's pov**

I got home to see eveyone celebrating my victory with Lucian showing that virtually all Supernatural beings are also celebrating it, I headed to the kitchen using my telekinesis to pull out a bottle of soda after opening the fridge door the same way then I looked around **I have some amazing allies** Fafnir asked me _**[Junpei be honest if Visored hadn't formed Odium would you have been fiends]**_ I told him "honestly yeah I would have tried to be friends with him I would have supported him however I could" he was satisfied with that answer **I know there's going to be greater threats in the future I know things will not be easy from here on out** I saw everyone partying with Yami playing billiards with the guys on the pool table I own which when they saw me Yami called out "hey wanna join in" I took my blazer off and my tie saying "sure thing" me and the guys had fun **but for tonight let's just have fun.**

**Now to Tartaric, Visored's pov**

I got brought into custody with me being guided to a meeting room, I sat waiting for a lawyer to come talk to me about the trial **it angers me that I lost and that everything I have built will come crashing down around me but in the end I feel a sense of relief knowing Junpei went at me with everything he has no holding back** a male voice said "Visored Lucifer I must say it's an honour to meet you at least this worlds you" **hm** I looked around only to suddenly see the source of the voice sitting before me drinking tea **that voice is Shiba Orcus what's he doing here** I said "if this is Junpei's idea of a joke tell him he shouldn't have bothered" Shiba however had a liquid like tendril shoot into a wall with him saying "I am not Shiba Orcus at least not this worlds Shiba" **who are you** this Shiba looks different as he looks older and has a slight goatee going on and to top it off his body looks better built as well **this isn't Shiba** I asked "who the hell are you" he faced me fully showing a sadistic smile devoid of fear and other emotion with him then putting his feet on the table.

The man went onto say "I'm called The Warden of this prison at least on paper I am in truth I am a scientist much like the me of this world however I have a different objective whereas he seeks creation I seek destruction" **he's insane he's actually insane** The Warden went onto say "let me tell you all about the Parasitus race trust me when I say your Osmosis Component might just be the key to stopping them in this world" me and him began talking.


	111. Elefthería classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Progression arc and next chapter will begin the Youkai arc.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**Geneva Switzerland, two weeks later**

Myself, Charles, Ren, Lavinia, Chelsea and Kichika all got to Franky's Castle after he called us for help, I fired on a few Odium troopers with Ren tossing a shuriken at one saying "these guys sure are persistent" I dodged an attack from a heavy trooper then I went for a kick to his jaw saying "ya can say that again Ren" Franky fought off some of them then I went for a high kick sending an enemy into a wall **now** I unleashed fire breath on some other soldiers although they got away before it actually burned them, the soldiers retreated with me dusting off my sleeves **ever since Visored got imprisoned Odium have been going crazy to try and maintain their control over their territory** I accidentally burped a flame with me covering my mouth **oops** Ren, Charles and Kichika started to detain the enemies for them to be taken to jail **I managed to get access to the doctors reports on Visored and turns out my full power punches left him with seven broken ribs, a near fractured collar bone, at least three ruptured internal organs and I nearly shattered his pelvis better be careful when punching people** Franky asked "Junpei Fafnir a moment if you will" I walked with him.

Franky got me to a small distance away saying "Junpei I can't sit back and let Odium hurt people not anymore I want to help you" **Franky** I said "if you wish to I'd be more happy to accept you into Elefthería a man of your skills would be indispensable" he knelt down on one knee saying "more than that I want my strength to assist you and Fafnir directly if you'll accept me I wish to join your Troupe" **Franky what the heck** I told him "are you sure" Fafnir warned me _**[Franky never makes choices like that unless he is absolutely certain they're the right one if you'll have him I'm sure he will be a power addition]**_ Lavinia overheard that with Franky saying "enough talk let's do this" I nodded then after Lavinia talked me through the process I got out my box of Pieces with the _ **[Tower]**_ Piece glowing bright enough that it was almost blinding then I did the chant

_**By my will as a Sovereign I Junpei Kamijou order you Frankenstein's Monster** _ _**to return to life and serve as my Tower** _

The process was complete with two leathery bat like wings commonly seen among Demons coming from Franky's back then he bowed his head saying "I am happy to serve My Lord" I remarked "oh nome of that My Lord stuff just call me Junpei you aren't a servant Franky you're a friend" he got up looking happy meanwhile me and him talked **my first Troupe member and he's a tough one nice one me.**

**The following day, Akademisk Academy**

After getting to school me and the others got our usual welcoming committee with me seeing countless people looking both unnerved and impressed following the display of strength I gave **it disturbs me that I am used to this** Fafnir remarked _**[welcome to my life before I got locked inside the gauntlet]**_ I kept going meanwhile Lavinia and Chelsea stuck close to me holding my hands as always with Lavinia then whispering " _later on me and Chelsea have something extra special for you_ " I blushed **you'd think I'd be used to her treats by now but I'm not** Lavinia kissed me on the forehead with me looking at her smiling heavily from how beautiful she looks **four more months and then me and Lavinia will be married to eachother quite frankly I can't wait for it** Chelsea kissed my cheek so I turned to kiss her as well much to her joy **I would like to make Chelsea my wife someday but she said she wants to enjoy being my girlfriend first so I'll wait until she's ready** Dad stood with an arrow sign saying "will Elefthería please come this way to your new classroom" **what the** each of us headed there with T2 feeling uneasy about this whole thing.

* * *

Upon walking a bit more I found a massive building that was just built recently, each of us entered with the guys being impressed and the girls loving what they saw Dad explained "this is your newest classroom or as the faculty are calling it the Elefthería Classroom complete with state of the art interactive whiteboards, an entire library to use at your leisure and the finest tables and chairs however that's not all" we walked on with even me liking it so the area had two separate hot tubs _**(one with a sign for boys and another for girls),**_ at least 6 vending machines filled with sweets and drinks, a full manned snack bar, it's own kitchen, a space for beds to nap on _**(the sign above it literally reads Nap Zone)**_ , an area to practice hand to hand combat and a Space Gate just like the one used in base **now this is a classroom** Lucian looked around some more then he said "this is too much Principal Fordwin" Dad however said "nonsense this is more than enough to reward you kids for your hard work" he waved then he shot away at inhuman speeds leaving us all behind to enjoy the class.

**First Period, Familiars Forest**

With homeroom out the way each of us got to the Familiars Forest as Baberi stated many Familiars are wanting to form contracts with us **the Elefthería Classroom study area is divided into four sections one for each year group to do their studying meanwhile we can access any of the features whenever we wish** I kept going through the forest until I caught Ruby from tripping over a branch causing her to blush from me getting her then I helped her up saying "easy does it Ruby-chan" she blushed more then something went by my leg **huh** I looked down seeing a lion cub with golden fur, I knelt down saying "hello you" the cub scratched itself then it said in a childish and near squeaky voice "you're Junpei Kamijou right" I nodded then I sat down letting the cub come closer with the cub brushing himself against me as I asked "if you want we can form a contract" he stood proud telling me "if you want to make me your Familiar then you must tire me out don't bet on it I'm just full of energy more than anyone" he let out a cute little roar **mwehehehehe** I got out a laser pointer and used it with the cub saying "what is that I don't know what it is but I want it why can't I catch it I need it get back here you pesky thing" he tried to catch the laser pointer slamming his paws to no avail.

The lion cub chased the red dot with me chuckling a bit **no matter what world it is a cat is still a cat** I let him chase it while the others went to get their own Familiars then the Lion cub fell down from begin exhausted saying "how did you do that" I tapped my nose saying "Magic" **he's friggin adorable whereas if I met a real lion I'd run as fast as my tiny Reborn legs could take me** the cub said "very well K shall be your Familiar since you bested me" I smiled and got out a contract slip **not bad another Familiar** I summoned Ignis, Thatch and Red Grave then the cub asked "what shall be my name" **hmm** I snapped my fingers saying "Nemea your name shall be Nemea" he repeated that name and roared out "I'm Nemea from this day forth" **atta boy** he leapt onto my shoulder with Ignis parking himself on top of my head chirping loudly **I wuvs my little phoenix** I kept walking to find everyone else with me smiling as a I did as it feels like everything might actually be alright for a change **I love my life right now** I opened my phone up seeing my screen saver of me and Lavinia on a date we went on a while back in the image she's sticking her tongue out while doing the peace sign meanwhile I have my tongue stuck out doing the bunny ears with my fingers over Lavinia's head **love you Lavi-chan** seeing even just a photograph of her brought a smile to my face **after I met Lavinia I didn't just see myself in photos what I've started to see is a version of myself that I actually like a version of me that can do good things and that can make people happy before I met Lavinia all I saw in photos was a weakling who was scared of his own shadow but she changed that she got a broken toy soldier and pieced him** **back back together allowing him to become someone strong, someone brave, someone confident, someone who can do things most could never even dream of doing because of Lavinia I finally started to take pride in my mental health and I've come to love the person I am and it's all thanks to Lavinia** I saw Lavinia then I went up leaving a kiss on her lips taking her by surprise, Lavinia liked the gesture but asked "what's that for" I told her "because I love you that's why Lavi-chan" I saw her smile **my Golden Queen my Goddess and someday my wife.**

* * *

**Later that day, Junpei's personal residence**

Me and the guys were out for fast food with me having got home via my Dragon wings **gotta love those things** I however got greeted and nearly died of a nosebleed as Lavinia and Chelsea are both wearing black bras that are string than anything else with matching black panties and high heels finished by a pair of black elbow length gloves **FUUUUUUCK ME** Chelsea approached me finding my embarrassment adorable then she said "we're both ready to do anything you wish, Junpei" she lightly breathed into my ear sending shivers down my spine with Lavinia coming up then I said "you ladies don't need to do this really I absolutely love that you both feel comfortable enough to dress like this before me but I" Lavinia put one finger over my lips shushing me then she led me in with me gulping **I won't lie the two of them are extremely pretty right now ah great Junpei** Lavinia had me sit down then I saw a bowl of nachos with salsa sauce, a number of drinks and even some slices of pepperoni pizza were on the table by the chair facing the TV with Lavinia telling me "tonight relax and let me and Chelsea do all the work" **Lavi-chan** I just accepted the situation although I couldn't help but blush brightly **I love that they are comfortable enough to dress like this with me it shows they trust me but at the same time I don't want them to only be loved for their bodies I love the two of them for who they are compassionate, intelligent, caring and brave women I want to love them for that** Chelsea started to rub my shoulders much to Lavinia's cute looking jealously **I'm sorry she looks like an angry kitten whenever she pouts it's** **adorable** Lavinia started to prepare a drink for me **tomorrow myself and the second years are going on a school trip to Osaka for two weeks but for now I'll enjoy some time with both my ladies** Lavinia got my drink then I said "come here you two" they got to my then I fired up Netflix saying "what I'd really like to do is watch something with the two beautiful women that have stolen my heart" they both blushed with Lavinia resting her head on my lap and Chelsea resting her head on my shoulder **I won't use any woman as a method of satisfying any urges I will do everything to make them happy.**

**Meanwhile at the Mammon residence, Charles's pov**

I had one of the rooms in Mio's house cleared to make some room **I'm busy house searching maybe I'll do what Junpei did and have my place constructed** Elvitsia arrived asking "Charles is everything alright" I nodded then I stroked her cheek saying "yeah" my head rested against her forehead after I crouched a little **the only time I get peace is when I'm with my Elvitsia** I got up, upon getting up I said "because you are the most precious person in my life I want to show it to you in ways that'll make you extremely happy" I pushed a few buttons seeing off a few lights and making golden confetti drop means a song played as I held my hand out asking "may I have this dance Lady Elvitsia" with bright burning red cheeks she took my hand looking like she could pass out from joy

* _Insert You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash_ *

Me and Elvitsia took a hold of eachother and began doing a Viennese waltz with me taking the lead and warning her "if I step on your toes I am sorry in advance" she giggled only to take a deep breath taking my scent in muttering "so manly" **Elvitsia** she loved the scent of my body.

Me and Elvitsia danced with me eventually feeling her grab onto me then I said "Elvitsia whatever happens in the future I will face it with you as your Silver Sentinel and man" she smiled warmly in a way that silently screamed at me that Elvitsia's Ritaro's heart belongs to me and me alone **Elvitsia** she rested her head against my chest saying "I love you Charles" I smiled until eventually she looked up at me **her skin is so soft and her lips are supple** at that moment I leaned down and kissed her then Elvitsia threw her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck latching onto me then I lifted her up a little via her butt still kissing her then she whispered " _how about we do something a little bit more physical than dancing_ " knowing what she wants I opened a Teleportation Circle taking her to my room then the moment we got there she started to take off my tie and unbutton my shirt meanwhile I unclipped her skirt throwing it away **my love** the two of us finally got fully naked and got ready to have the night of our lives **Elvitsia.**

* * *

**Meanwhile on Earth Japan Amatro Private Girls Academy, Momo's pov**

Each of us were in the Dinning Hall getting dinner with everyone in their usual friend groups looking through my phone **it's hard to believe that one of my classmates could be a Vampire and I don't even know although I'm convinced Necora-sensei is from Jupiter** Nene teased me by asking "you're thinking of Kamijou-san aren't you" I eeped saying "no I'm not" **me and him have been talking a lot lately over text messages just catching up** I had a drink meanwhile Nene smirked at me, a few of the girls in the distance were talking about the trip that us second year students are leaving for in a few days **the second year students are going to Osaka for a school trip and I'm among them maybe this will be what I need exams have been driving me mad** another girl asked "who's Kamijou-san" I said "oh he's a guy I knew as a kid" I got out a Photo that he took with Earth in the background and the moon on the ground _**(Author's Note- Junpei actually took it on the moon)**_ I heard them going "oooo" **that must have been a great planetarium he went to** they said "he's kinda cute" **yeah he is.**

Bijoux giggled when she said "I imagine he's spending time with his fiancé what's her name Lavinia right" I nodded then I told her "he said the weddings in November and apparently a lot of people at school don't like that they're together something to do with Lavinia being the most popular girl" **ooooh how I'd love to be a Princess like her** Rei remarked "and she's being dopey again typical Momo" I pouted angrily **I'm not dopey** that just made them all laugh **noooo.**


	112. Trip to Osaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Visored behind bars and Odium in total disarray Junpei and co finally have the chance to sit back and relax whih should come in the form of a school trip to Osaka however what should be a peaceful and relaxing holiday for our heroes will quickly take a nasty turn in the form of new enemies coming from the shadows, truths are revealed about the Supernatural world and to make matters worse a message is being transmitted across the stars one that will change the rules forever.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day, unnamed train station in Tokyo** ****

Myself and the second years got up bright and early to get to the train station which would take us to Osaka with me seeing the First Year Outer Class students and the Third Year members of Elefthería with Lavinia asking "do you have to go" I nodded then I said "I'll bring you and Chelsea back something and when this is all over let's go on a date somewhere" she don't want me to leave but accepted it giving me a kiss then Chelsea came up kissing me as well **I'll never get the image of those two dressed the way they were last night out of my head** I smiled with Gerald adopting a confident and battle ready pose saying "I'll protect the others while your away Junpei" I high fived him saying "I'm leaving the Netherworld in your capable hands Gerald, Kichika until me and Charles return you're in charge I'll leave it to you who you pick as your temporary second-in-command" she nodded then T2 said "let's hope this goes quietly" I nodded and got onto the train seeing Charles and Elvitsia staying close to one another **Elvitsia smell like Charles more than that he smells like her wait a minute I know that scent** Charles got onto the train then I clapped for him, I started clapping saying "way to go Big Guy" he face palmed then I said "really though I'm happy" Charles smiled **I'm happy for those two I really am** me and Charles went to sit down with the guys until Fafnir said _**[Junpei I need you in the Realm of the Kings]**_ I nodded and let Lucian know meanwhile I entered the Realm of the Kings.

I got into the Realm of the Kings with Fafnir explaining _**[myself and Arcadia have decided it is time for you to undergo the fourth Kings Trial]**_ I said "another so soon after I cleared the last one" he told me _**[it's like I said Junpei you're a splendid host]**_ I nodded then I saw an unusual claw shaped herb appear with it suddenly shooting across a newly formed canyon then Fafnir told me _**[if you want the rewards of this trial then claim the herb as your own]**_ I saw a few platforms appear so I started to get ready to run across them **looks easy enough I've played plenty of platformer games** I suddenly thought got chains connected to numerous iron balls attaching to my body, Fafnir informed me _**[those balls represent various negative emotions that you frequently feel and weigh you down how shall you power through this]**_ I moved forward albeit slower than usual with my body because of the added weights until I saw the words on some of the weights **anger, fear, regret, loss, powerlessness, doubt and and** I saw the last weight **hate the heaviest weight among them all** I fell down the side of one platform with me struggling to get back up **come on you stupid body work** I forced myself to get up but the weights got heavier, my arms felt ready to fall out **that weight is right my heart is still filled with hate and anger** my grip started to fail on me **I still hate Junatro for everything he did to Mom, I hate the bullies for the way they walked all over me like a doormat, I hate Odium for everything they've done to hurt others, I hate those bastard High Class Demons and their holier than thou attitudes thinking the stars come out of their ass, I hate those bigots among other races that poision and corrode this world when it could be beautiful, I hate the way people focus on what's different rather than looking at what they have in common with others I hate it I hate it all** the weight only got heavier and heavier until I felt a warm familiar presence touch me and hug me from behind **Lavinia.**

I felt Lavinia or rather I felt Lavinia's presence on my back in the form of a white angelic figure that's taken her shape leaning on my back **Lavinia** that mental construct of Lavinia told me "you can do it Junpei" **Lavinia thank you** with the motivation from her I pulled myself and my weights up then I started to clear the other platforms much more effectively getting across much faster **you taught me I am more than hate you always knew I had so much anger inside me yet you weren't scared you saved me Lavinia thank you** I used the weights as makeshift grapples **it's** **true I** **hate Junatro for everything he did to Mom, I hate the bullies for the way they walked all over me like a doormat, I hate Odium for everything they've done to hurt others, I hate those bastard High Class Demons and their holier than thou attitudes thinking the stars come out of their ass, I hate those bigots among other races that poision and corrode this world when it could be beautiful, I hate the way people focus on what's different rather than looking at what they have in common with others but more than that** I snatched the herb from the final area taking a hold of it saying "I hate myself for letting that hate fester" Fafnir landed _**[excellent work Junpei, now let us begin this time all you need to do to attain more power is eat the herb]**_ I ate it feeling the power inside me grow with the weights starting to break **no more holding myself back it's time I let loose to become the real Junpei Kamijou and become the true Golden King** Fafnir smirked telling me _**[time for an upgrade]**_ I felt myself become stronger.

* * *

**Quickly to No one's pov**

Junpei grew stronger from the herb then he felt his body undergo a metamorphosis of sorts with him being covered in a chrysalis like material, Junpei felt his fingernails sharpen lightly and his already sharp canines grow even sharper, his muscles expanding and thickening greatly, his eyes changing and he felt his bones grow thicker all the while the rest of his body tore itself apart repeatedly then rebuilt itself only to tear itself apart and rebuild itself yet again a process that happened several more times until eventually he broke free and revealed the brand new him with his body now being stronger than ever before although he noticed his hair had become a little longer and he'd grown to about 5'7 in height, Junpei flexed his muscles a little with Fafnir asking _**[so how do you feel]**_ Junpei remarked "strong no not just strong I feel better than I've felt in a long time haha" he enjoyed his newfound bulk with Fafnir explaining _**[that herb unlocked your latent Draconic abilities, unknown to many Dragons have more powers than normal and you are the first Dragon since the exodus from Deaconia to have them]**_ Junpei gained a mental image of his new powers: 

**•Wallcrawling-** As a Dragon with his true powers unlocked Junpei is capable of altering his interatomic attraction allowing him to essentially become one with a surface whenever he makes contact with it.

While this works mainly with his hands Junpei can cause it to work on any part of his body should he need it be it his feet, chest even his lips, this power can work even if Junpei's wearing thick clothing or his armour.

**•Supernatural Equilibrium-** Junpei has gained a Supernatural sense of balance allowing him to perform acrobatic feats of maneuverability beyond even the finest Olympic athletes and he can perfectly distribute his body weight for long periods of time without suffering from nausea, vertigo, weightlessness or disoriented.

This ability also allows Junpei to stay still on any surface no matter how narrow or small it is.

**•Regenerative Healing Factor-** Among the many latent Draconic abilities unlocked by Fafnir another one Junpei has gained is the ability automatically heal from virtually any injury he sustains.

Through this Junpei can recover from injuries without the need for Magic or other forms of healing methods, at it's current level his healing factor can repair his body entirely in two hours should Junpei sustain severe injuries.

What should be noted is that his healing factor is not like Vincent's as it does not make him immortal and according to Fafnir Junpei's healing factor can not heal irreversible damage like a severed limb, Fafnir also hints that Junpei won't heal " _Vincent-quick_ " as Vincent can heal faster than you can injure him.

**•Enchanced Condition-** As a result of Fafnir unlocking his latent Draconic abilities Junpei's physical and mental capabilities have all taken a sharp increase putting Junpei's strength beyond that of a Dragon King rank Dragon who are among the most powerful Dragons of all.

Junpei's metamorphosis and the subsequent return have also removed all biological limiters upon his body meaning that everyday he will only get stronger and he can use a full 100% of his bodies true capabilities covering billions of years of evolution in just a few minutes.

**•Night Vision-** Junpei can now see in the dark far better than any nocturnal predator, his eyes have also gained a special membrane which prevents him from being blinded by bright lights during the daytime protecting them from damage **(with the unintended but still useful side effect of making his eyes more durable)**.

• **Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision-** Junpei can see all the energies on the electromagnetic vision such as thermal radiation, gama radiation, ultra violet light and more.

All these powers now make Junpei even better than before but that doesn't mean he's going to get cocky.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

As soon as I got my new powers I returned to the real world seeing Lucian looking concerned as he said "so yeah you just turned into a cocoon what's up with that" my bodily changes did not go unnoticed by the others with Shiba running a quick scan via his glasses then I said "I also got a few new powers" to demonstrate I leapt onto the ceiling hanging from it via my feet **oh I am so using this in my fighting style** Lucian remarked "so that's a thing now" I dropped down then I informed them of the other powers I've gained just now, Shiba asked "so Fafnir just dispenses out superpowers now" Fafnir himself remarked _**[no I don't Junpei earned these through the Kings Trials a series of challenges set up by Arcadia and myself as always Junpei wanted power and he fought tooth and nail to get it]**_ I had a drink of coffee brought out by the train staff meanwhile Shiba used Magic to dispose of the excess material that coverd my body **ow my senses of taste just got enhanced I felt the coffee down to the last molecule** I let my tounge settle **I am gonna have to get used to that** I looked at my hand clenching my fist **Fafnir says I fought tooth and nail to get the power I've got but sometimes it doesn't feel like it these powers I use while they are incredibly useful they aren't powers I could attain through sheer hard work if I wasn't the Golden King then I wouldn't be able to attain them same with my Demonic powers and the Exhilaration Rig itself I didn't earn either of them I just got given them the only skills I have that I genuinely feel like I worked hard for are my martial art skills and my skill with the weapons I have I wasn't born able to use them I had to work for it** I sighed **no think positive Junpei you've got two weeks away from all this Supernatural shit just enjoy your break and have fun with the guys it might be the last break you get for a while** Gunha asked me "hey are you okay Junpei" I nodded saying "little woozy from the whole new powers thing but I'll live nothing a little rest can't fix" that satisfied him **yeah just enjoy your break Junpei.**

Eventually each of us arrived at the hotel we will be staying at with me stretching my arms saying "time to have fun" Asmodeus warned me "after you've unpacked" **can't he lighten up a little** I remarked "sounds reasonable right Momo-chan" **wait** I shot around pointing for a second saying "Momo-chan what the heck are you doing here" Momo lifted her sunglasses up saying "Junpei-kun I'm here on a school trip what about you" I replied with "same here just to be clear I'm not saying I don't want to see you it's just surprising ya know" she nodded in agreement then she quickly hugged me **fortunately Shiba was able to use some Magic to alter the clothes I'm wearing so they now fit me again feels much better** Momo's classmates saw me and the other guys including a few of the Akademisk Academy boys meanwhile I walked with my classmates to get registered **now for my next Kings Trial I must find the ultimate gift for my Queens** I messed around on my phone looking online for gifts you can buy locally that Lavinia and Chelsea would like me to get them at least I could until a bunch of thugs barged in.

* * *

The thugs barged in taking a few people hostage then eventually they got everyone hostage with me standing there with a deadpan expression even after getting my hands bound by plastic bindings **hoo boy** a few thugs started talking with Momo asking "what do they want" I told her "from what I can hear the manager of this hotel borrowed money from them and I mean a lot like enough to buy your own island kind of money and he hasn't payed them back" **what to do** I saw Tatsuya with it appearing as if he's an underling to them **what a surprise that he took to a life of crime** he saw me saying "Kamijou oh man how I'd love to smoke you right now" I sighed in boredom looking around, Tatsuya tried to get my attention till I said "perfect found the clock, if I'm not done in ooh let's say half an hour then call the police" Tatsuya scoffed demanding "and what can you do your restrained" I held my hands out showing is broken out of the bindings with ease **way to go me** I dodged Tatsuya who got out snubnose revolver firing it at me then I grabbed his arm lifting it up then I took his gun from him emptying it out of all bullets then I rapidly disassembled it lining all the pieces up on a nearby table **oh they have a snack bar** Tatsuya tried to get me but I dodged with me then elbowing him in the jaw with enough force to knock him down but not enough to kill **I'm massively dialing my strength back to not kill these guys they're all regular Humans the only Supernatural scent I can find is the Akademisk students** Tatsuya had a bloodied nose.

I saw many other thugs come at me so I dodged a few hits from three more guys only to leap over them and get a safe distance **keep them away from the hostages that's the key** one came at me with a katana with me disarming him then another younger underling had a butterfly knife until I took it from him disengaging it saying "this isn't a toy hell how old are you" he growled until my Catastrophe Awareness altered me to an attack from behind, I dodged to the side then I got a hit on his face with a punch then I went for a few more hits to 17 other thugs taking them down with ease then I lifted an adult thug over my head and tossed him into a massive group of them with me then leaning back to dodge another hit that looked like it was in slow motion to me **the only reason I'm winning against these guys is because they're Humans if these were Supernatural beings I'd be struggling but I can't get cocky** one had a chain for a weapon then when they tried to whip me I grabbed it pulling them in and taking them down with a kick then I used the chain for myself as a whip tripping up five over guys with a low sweep using the chain **not bad me** 7 more guys rushed me but I held my own using my superior hand to hand combat knowledge and my superior physical capabilities _**(even though I'm holding back to not kill anyone)**_ a thug had an axe until I disarmed him of it holding it the same way I hold the Kings Armament then I threw it **hehehe** the axe knocked over a sign taking out more guys with me stepping on the katana from earlier to catch it in my hand then I threw it getting the shirt of the man who's axe I took pining him to a wall **always wanted to do that but Fafnir prohibited me from doing that with the Kings Katana or any of my other swords** Fafnir didn't say a word in fact I think he's napping. 

**Quickly to Lucian's pov**

Junpei faced off against the thugs with Momo saying "since when did he move like that" **okay Lucian time think fast** I said "Junpei got bullied a lot growing up even now he still gets attacked so he started to bulk up and train" some of Momo's classmates were amazed by how he moved with a few even licking their lips from seeing how well-built he is **Big sis Lavinia would drown them for that** Junpei said "wait is that a friggin rocket launcher" he dodged a rocket then he slammed his fist into the users face while remarking "alright whoever is selling rocket launchers online please stop because I'm sick of people with rocket launchers they're really impractical unless dealing with heavy artillery or a massive enemy force, no one is saying they're doing it oh well" **yeah begs the question how easy is it to get one given how many people he's faced use rocket launchers** Junpei disarmed a thug then he slammed a car door into their face saying "face your doorm haha" **ulgh** Ren remarked "4/10 for mid fight quips" **hate to say it but I prefer the silent focused Junpei from his Kargarith** Junpei grabbed a silver plater then he used it as a throwing weapon to take out a thug then he gripped it similar to how he uses the Kings Chakrams **everyone thinks this is hard or that he's stressing out but all of us in Elefthería know exactly what he's thinking** Junpei's face became visible to us confirming what we know **he's bored as hell right now.**

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

I took out another thug then I took down several more with me taking them down left right and center then eventually a few cars pulled up with me easily mowing through them, Tatsuya grabbed the katana from earlier saying "YOU WERE WEAK HOW ARE YOU STRONG NOW HOW ITS NOT RIGHT YOU'RE A LOOSER" I disarmed him then I pinned him against the wall putting my left foot on his throat to keep him there, I looked at him saying "the only looser here is you Tatsuya you're the one who's stuck in the past meanwhile I'm moving past it" I let my foot go ready to leave him be until he attempted an ambush only to get my fist in his chest with me knocking him down and leaving him on the verge of hurling his guts out as I said "why was I ever frightened of you" I stabbed the katana into the ground leaving Tatsuya there **not gonna lie a part of me felt good taking down my old bully like that** five thugs with assault rifles fired on me with me dodging all shots from them in a manner akin to an art form rather than a fight since the bullets to me at least looked like they were in slow motion **great.**

The police arrived arresting them then I discreetly showed my Elefthería badge to the Police Captain _**(who just happens to have the scent of a Crow Tengu)**_ gave me a nod **as a member of Elefthería I'm allowed to get away with that I didn't ask for the legal power to do so but it'll be handy** the Captain said "let the red head go he was clearly trying to protect the people" I nodded then I said "my only regret is the property damage that occurred but I guess it happens" I kicked a pistol at a thug who tried to run getting him on the back of the head **bullseye** I did a quick fist pump out of joy only to stop and step aside while the thugs got arrested by the police then Asmodeus sighed, I got my suitcase and headed up stairs until I felt a stinging sensation in my mind **not again no stop it** I gripped my head with my hand then when Lucian asked "hey Junpei you alright" I pretended to be ok saying "oh yeah I'm fine, hey Lucian would you mind taking this for me I kinda need to" I gestured to the bathroom then I ran in there **oh thank fuck** I locked myself in a bathroom stall **not again** I felt the noise in my head screaming getting louder and louder with every passing second **my memories of my life before I was Junpei Kamijou keep playing in my mind most of the time I can live with them but sometimes like now it becomes loud** I gripped my head applying an unhealthy amount of pressure to my head.

**Later that night**

After a day of getting shown about the city me and guys are in the hot springs to get washed up _ **(since it's currently our time),**_ I leaned back against the wall saying "ah I looooove hot springs" Lucian was looking relaxed as well with Fafnir letting our a low sigh of exhaustion **I can still summon the Kings Artifacts to use in combat but I can't use my actual armour yet it's still needing a cool down** I crossed my arms then I thought of Lavinia when my mind started wandering **my Lavinia is the most amazing woman in the universe I love her** I imagined her body, her hair, her curves and her smile **when I can finally call myself her husband I plan to scream it to the world that she is my wife and I am her husband** Lucian said "he's thinking of Big sis Lavinia again" Ren clenched his fist saying "if it wasn't for the fact that she could drown me or jettison me into space with a thought I'd kick both their asses for being too damn cute fuck sake it's irritating how cute the two of them are" **oh** I thought of Lavinia only to get embarrassed when I imagined me and her at my house with one boy who looks like me and one girl who looks just like her alongside her having a distinct baby bump to showed another on the way then I thought of Chelsea carrying a baby boy who looked like her with again a distinct baby bump on her **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** I went Dorkout Overdrive.

* * *

Me and guys were staying up late in my room that was booked with Lucian winning the game of cards we played then I said "damn it" **how is he so good at card games** I sighed lightly which Lucian heard asking "alright what's actually wrong Junpei you've been acting funny since the incident earlier" **I don't want to burden everyone with the knowledge of my memories but I do have something else wrong** I said "the truth is I miss Lavinia and Chelsea right now I'd be stroking Lavinia's hair or having a snuggle with Chelsea or both Lavinia and Chelsea I know this is meant to be a holiday of sorts but I miss them both" Lucian understood saying "if it wasn't for the horde of girls with her and the fact that the literal Demon Asmodeus-sensei is patrolling to keep us guys and girls seperate then I'd go snuggle with Lyira" **wait a second** I asked "hey where's Gunha" **that little** Ren got it then every man present said "that traitor" **he's with Risera** everyone turned to Charles though with Ren smirking like a cat then he wiggled his fingers in an unsettling way as did the other guys save for me scaring Charles who knew what's coming.

The guys interrogated Charles about him having his first time with Elvitsia until he said "I don't like to kiss and tell" **spoil sport** Charles dod say "if anything talk to the male slut among us by that I mean the Golden Dork" **huh me** Charles remarked "let's be real here nobody gets laid half as much as him" the guys turned to me having got an idea about something then I said "I won't kiss and tell about either of my relationships" **hopefully that works** it didn't then Ren said "hate to say it but Charles has a point" our conversation got cut short after a few other Second Year boys opened the door then I said "Yoshimita right" Yoshimita nodded saying "hey, us guys were just going to the hot springs planning to go for a little you know what I mean" **they want to peep on the girls** all the guys save for myself, Charles, Lucian and Shiba shot out to join the guys meanwhile I sat back **if Asmodeus doesn't catch them and kill them then Nemuri will drink their blood dry on one hand I should go play super pal and save them buuuut** I asked the other three guys left with me asking "anyone wanna play Oh Hell" I got a set of playing card with Shiba readjusting his glasses saying "I'll deal" I let him do so.


	113. Yokai

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**The following day**

Myself and the Second Year students all gathered in the lobby to meet up for today, I saw all the other boys _**(save for Gunha and the three with me last night)**_ were covered in bruises and cuts alongside them having the kanji for PERVERT and other terms to describe a lewd person on their bodies **oops** Ren had stars over his head then Gunha yawned asking "hey what happened" I remarked "long story" **yeah I want to say they don't deserve this buuuut I also have to say I told you so** Asmodeus got us all gathered telling us "alright each of you are being divided into groups, come on get into them what do you think I'm going to do give you a motivational speech or something" **dang it** I got given a slip of paper by him **right I'm in group 2** Lucian, Gunha, Risera, Nemuri, Lyira, Rani and Blur joined me with me saying "looks like we're a group" each of us left with Gunha and Risera walking arm in arm and Lucian and Lyira all snuggling eachother while walking **wish I had Lavinia here** my mind thought of her **I already have the location for our honeymoon booked and let's just say if it's as good as people say it'll make a memorable time for her** I kept walking. 

**Later on**

Me and my group have been enjoying ourselves after walking about until I saw Momo and a few of her classmates getting hit on by a few shady looking guys, I went up saying "yoo hoo Momo-chan" she suddenly saw me getting an idea throwing her arms around me saying "hi Junpei-kun my sweetie" **if Lavinia hears this she's going to drown her** the guys left then Momo got off me saying "thanks they wouldn't go away" I nodded saying "eh it's no biggie" both our groups walked together with Momo blushing lightly then Nene asked "what exactly are you guys looking for" I shrugged my shoulders saying "all we've been doing is wondering about ah wait" I saw a market **perfect** I walked to the market looking over the gifts **what would Chelsea and Lavinia like hmmmm** I saw a set of fans on display with the man who owned the store asking "can I help young man" I told him "yeah I was planning to get a gift for my girlfriend and another lady I know do you have any" he nodded and started to get to work **I'll make sure it's precious for them** Lucian bought Lyira a Japanese hairpin meanwhile Blur was off doing whatever it is he's decided to do to pass the time **ever since the incident with Momentum Blur's been going to the Human world to fight crime and he's been doing a little bit of it in the Netherworld not that I'm going to stop him in the time it would take me to catch up to him let alone stop him he could run the full length of the equator, doodle on my face, give me and the guys a wedgie, deface six landmarks then beat us to a pulp all the while he could be drinking a massive soda drink from a fast food restaurant** the fans were made with Chelsea's being dark blue with the phrase _Elmental Princess_ written on it and Lavinia's is violet with _Star Goddess_ written on it alongside both fans having floral patterns for decoration **perfect.**

I payed for the fans and left with me regrouping with Momo and her classmates and my group, Momo asked "do you want to walk around the city as one big group" I turned to everyone else asking "only if everyone else likes that idea" everyone was on board **I love these guys** I walked on until I gestured for everyone to stop with me sniffing **Yokai lots of em** I said "Yokai and it seems like they aren't that friendly" I felt a sharp sensation in the back of my mind from Catastrophe Awareness which alerted me to an arrow that for fired at me with my body capitalising on the information allowing me to dodge out the way when I caught two additional arrows in my hands before that could hit Momo and Nene, the two were impressed by my reaction times then a purple barrier formed with Gunha saying "crap a separation barrier, it's a Yokai Spell often used to keep potential trespassers from invading the Yokai relam entrances found in Shrines" **uh oh** at least seventy or eighty more with swords were coming for us with me looking at them all, they charged as I asked "Gunha can you confirm there are no Humans among them" he nodded telling me "yeah they're all Yokai of various types no Kitsunes thank fuck otherwise this would be a mess" **Kitsunes are the most powerful Yokai of all the only beings that rival their power are Dragons** I felt their hate and murderous intent being directed at us so I knew what I must do.

* * *

I cracked my knuckles saying "these guys shot first, for now stick only to incapacitating the last thing we need is the Yoaki races after our heads but if the situation gets out of hand and only if it becomes the only option then we'll go for the kill approach" **let's do this** Nene asked "aren't you terrified of fighting Yokai" I remarked "for a Human fighting Yokai means they're scared but for me it means I have the chance to cut loose a little" I covered my right arm with Dragon scales then I punched through a Fire Magic Spell that got sent our way, Rani asked "are you going to say it" **nope** I said "nope not a chance nada never ever" she folded her arms letting what we've dubbed Tiger Mom Rani **oh no please no** I gulped then said "alright" the attackers got close with me saying "Elefthería fight on and protect" **it's so embarrassing whenever I say that** I let my strength loose to beat the attackers into submission with me and the others in Elefthería present getting the advantage and turning the tables, I faced an Oni who attempted to fight me only for me to overwhelm him with my superior hand to hand combat knowledge and my superior physical strength only for the Oni to regenerate and pinch my so hard he dree a little blood from my lips **alright then now this got interesting** I let loose everything I had to bring him down not holding back anything knowing he can take it.

**Over to Momo's pov**

Junpei held his own against a larger and physically powerful Monster with ease then I saw him dodge and deliver a high kick landing with a handstand then he leapt back into action from that, he got surrounded by nearly 40 attackers after more arrived **Junpei** he took them all on moving and fighting like it's an art form not a fight **he's so strong yet fast** he got hit in the chest by the Oni from earlier hitting a nearby wall only for him to get back up and fight back against a Yokai with a sword grabbing it so hard it snapped then he wrestled with some more saying "is that the best you've got" even more went after him but it didn't bother him in the slightest **I remember back in elementary school so many people pushed him around and made him feel small but look at him now he's gotten so much stronger and so much smarter** Bijoux asked "they can't be real right Yokai" I got everyone to safe distance and told them "I should have told you but Junpei-kun made me promise not to, after I reunited with him earlier in the year I found out that Junpei-kun became a Demon then a Dragon alongside finding out that the Supernatural world is real I don't understand it but he can explain it better" **I couldn't believe it but I guess the evidence has been there all along** I saw Junpei knock numerous foes down then Lucian took the attackers down with a number of spheres that he made appear, all the girls found Lucian attractive meanwhile I saw a cyan blue streak shooting around then eventually it took out a little rabbit like Monster that almost got us.

The streak lifted up the goggles he was wearing saying "and here I thought you were busy harassing Wallace" **eh** he put his goggles down and sped off **it's Blur one of Junpei-kun's friends is he a Supernatural being as well** Gunha let out lasers from his eyes then Rani took out a few of them with various kicks and punches, Nemuri unleashed some bats to overwhelm her opponents standing with her hands in her pockets only for Lyira to use a dust like ability to put them to sleep as she said "hush little ones" **these guys are unstoppable** Nene and the girls were impressed with me saying "if that big guy what was his name ah he had a suit of armour that looks really scary" Junpei said "you mean Visored" while kicking someone in the fact with me remembering saying "yeah that's him Visored if he was here things would be so much more destructive" Junpei took out another attacker **I know I'm far from the smartest person in fact my grades are downright terrible but even I have to admit how much Junpei-kun has grown as a man and in height.**

* * *

**Back to Junpei's pov**

I dealt with another attack only for other Yokai to come and drive those ones off, the ones that attacked us ran leading to Blur to ask "shall we pursue them" I shook my head saying "no, last thing we need is giving them more reasons to want to attack people I've got no idea why they went for us but given their drive to attack us and the skull logo they had its safe to assume they're part of a radical group of sorts" Blur nodded until a gorilla Yoaki said to me "Junpei Kamijou, Princess Shuri requests the presence of yourself and Elefthería" **um** Fafnir made it apparent he didn't know what's going on, Momo and her friends stayed with us with me holding my arm out to keep the Yokai away from them "if anyone harms them or anyone else in Elethería or Akademisk Academy they answer to me" the gorilla Yokai had his men stand down **I didn't want to speak like that but I knew nobody would take me seriously if I spoke nicely sometimes being kind doesn't get results if you want to get what it is you want in life you have to be ready for the possibility of having to take it through force not talk** I had everyone stand down then we got escorted to the Palace presumably where Princess Shuri is.

**Meanwhile on the Netherworld, Junpei's Personal Residence, Lavinia's pov**

Me and the girls were enjoying ourselves at Junpei's house _**(which might as well be mine as well)**_ Latia stretched her arms saying "it feels good to get some girl time for a change" I smiled at the Asmodeus descendant **I just hope Junpei is alright oh I don't think I can go two weeks without my Golden King hugging onto me in the middle of the night or stroking my hair ahhhhh** I said "I can't do this I need Junpei back right now" Chelsea was feeling the same as me **the two of us suffer from JDS aka Junpei Deprivation Sydrome if we're cut off from Junpei for too long we start to get tired and loose motivation to do most things** I saw Mio snap her fingers after getting an idea with her saying "I've been wishing to do this for a while now but who here is good at poker" the girls got involved however I went to go get changed out of my uniform into my casual attire. The moment I got to my room I changed into a pair of white socks, red shorts that end at my thighs finished by a navy blue t-shirt _**(that I totally didn't steal from Junpei)**_ then I went back to the girls until I felt a change within myself one I've grown used to **its the Grunt Piece within Junpei he must have grown stronger no that's not quite it** I kept feeling a continuous increase in his overall abilities both Demonic and Draconic an increase that didn't stop and given how its behaving I don't think it will.

The increase kept happening making me feel even stronger **I don't know what he's doing but something about him is causing him to constantly grow stronger even though he's just on a school trip** my Demonic Power was gradually growing thicker by the second as well as my physical capabilities getting stronger with every passing second **Junpei please be okay** I took a deep breath then I did a small breathing exercise Mother taught me to help me try and get my Demonic Power under control enough for me to not cause the ground to shake **breath Lavinia just breathe deep breathes easy now** I finally got it under control **begs the question what is it Junpei is doing to get me like that I'll ask him when I call him later** Chelsea and the girls were enjoying a game of poker and from the looks of things Maria is in the lead however I decided to get myself a drink although I couldn't stop thinking about Junpei **I love that guy more than anything** suddenly my phone buzzed so I opened it seeing Junpei had sent me a text

**Dork of all Dorks-** Hey Lavi-chan I wanted to check up on you and Chelsea 

**Me-** We miss you but nothing bad has happened, hey Junpei has something happened to you because I could feel my Evolved Sovereign Piece strengthening me in ways that it hasn't before

**Dork of all Dorks-** Yeah funny story so long story short Fafnir needed me to go to the Realm of The Kings which I did then when I got there I completed the Fourth Kings Trial and found out that Dragons have more powers than people believed one of which involved me loosing my biological limiters thus causing my body to not stop getting strengthened as a byproduct of it

**Me-** Say that in English please you know I can't understand any of this Dragon business 

**Dork of all Dorks-** Everyday I'll keep getting stronger without limit and I can use a full 100% of my bodies true capabilities I also found out I now have night vision, wallcrawling, electromagnetic spectrum vision, a healing factor and I can balance myself on any surface 

**Dork of all Dorks-** Ren has made tons of dirty jokes about my wallcrawling making me sticky yeah I should have kept that one a secret in hindsight 

**Me-** This is a lot, Junpei do you need me to come talk in person I can be there in an instant and you know it

**Dork of all Dorks-** I'll be fine you've earned the chance to have the house to yourself my Golden Queen but if you want to relax check out the second storage house I got a little something for you to use after a bit of a talk with some builders, I would have shown you in person but I couldn't 

**Dork of all Dorks-** I love you Lavinia and tell Chelsea I said I love her as well, the two of you mean everything to me

**Me-** I love you as well Junpei 

I put my phone away heading for the basement smiling to myself **I truly have the world's sweetest boyfriend** I eventually got to the second storage house then I smiled **oh you just love spoiling me rotten huh** Junpei had converted this entire storage house into a Spa with it all being top of the line and there were Golems all ready to do whatever I ask them to **Junpei really does love spoiling me rotten and if I'm honest I love it when he does.**

* * *

**Back to Osaka, back to Junpei's pov**

I put my phone away after we got to the Palace then I smiled to myself **Lavinia deserves the very best in life for she is my Golden Queen and Chelsea is my Elemental Queen and like all Kings throughout history its my duty to tend to all the needs my Queens have** each member of Elefthería whos on this trip arrived at the Palace **I've got the guys with me I'll be fine** the Royal Palace is a massive traditional Japanese style castle that has clearly stood the test of time and if the walls could talk they'd have stories to tell **funny enough I thought about a castle at first when planning my house buuut I thought a castle would be a bit gaudy and to be honest I would have felt like I'm overcompensating for something not sure what but because of Lavinia and Chelsea I found that the people living in a house make it a home man I feel lucky to have two strong, intelligent, kind, devoted and beautiful women in my life** a girl came forward. The girl is a beautiful looking well-endowed girl with long knee-length golden hair _**(that's held up by a traditional ornament designed to look like a nightingale)**_ and eyes with polkadot eyebrows, currently she's wearing a white Miko outfit with a golden sash, white tabi and geta shoes that given the way they're designed they seem to be used to raise her height slightly all of which is finished by a golden crown upon her head **I feel like we've met before but I don't know how** the other Yokai bowed then we got let in.

Each of us got let in with Asmodeus already being present then the girl from the front gate spoke to us "greetings members of Elefthería I am Princess Shuri of the Eastern Yoaki welcome to the Royal Palace" she bowed her head with Gunha being on edge **you know hes been against this trip from the very beginning something about not being welcome in Osaka** Princess Shuri sat down on a matt then she told me "I require you assistance with those men who attacked you" T2 looked at me saying "you as well huh, they attacked my group not that they posed that big a threat but ya know still annoying all I wanted was a burger but apparently that's not allowed" he belched **damn man** Princess Shuri explained "the group that attacked you are known as Dark Claw Yokai Extremists who wish to see an end to Human kind and bring about what they believe is the Yokai's true place in the world that being above all other races" I said "are you sure they aren't actually a death metal band because Dark Claw sounds like something that would be a death metal band" **I've started to follow Dad's advice of making jokes in tense situations to try and make things less dark his belief is that laughter can heal all wounds and that a true hero should save spirits as well as lives, sadly my jokes are how did he put it " _mediocre at best_ " yeah I have a lot to learn but I'll try to get better **Lucian face palmed over my remark then Princess Shuri carried on saying "Dark Claw have been running rampant attempting to kill any Human in the city that holds a great deal of societal influence all the Yokai outside of Dark Claw want to live the way we always have hidden from Humans not hurting them" she cried clenching her fists saying "they hurt Papa because he tried to stop them all he wanted was to end the violence" she tried not to cry.

Shuri tried not to cry with her looking at us begging "please end this conflict before it gets worse the stories say you in particular Junpei Kamijou can turn an army around at the mention of your name" I faced her then I said "generally I try not to get involved in the politics of other races I dislike it because I feel like I'm sticking my nose in where I don't need to I always tell myself leave it to those who know what they're doing but I what I dislike even more is people who hurt others for their own selfish gain without even considering the consequences of their actions, despite whatever the stories say about me I can't turn an army around at the mention of my name but I absolutely refuse to let innocent lives suffer" **it'll be hard without the Exhilaration Rig but thats why I trained in ways to fight without it for this type of situation** I tightened my resolve **if possible I'd rather solve this matter peacefully but I understand peace isn't always an option to quote an old proverb Grandpa used to tell me now and again "If you want peace, prepare for war" not sure if that fits but it just made me think is all** Princess Shuri was more than happy with my response when I said "do you know where they have chosen to hide, I have a plan well part of a plan okay I'll be honest all I have is the P in plan but that is way better than usual" Lucian asked "wait what di you mean usual" I told him "I'm actually a really bad tactician Mio-sama has me beat there so yeah this whole time I've just kinda winged it during life or death scenarios haha yeah not the best" Gunha called out "YOU MEAN WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED BECAUSE YOU WING IT" **crap** Charles however told everyone "whatever you do don't tell Lady Lavinia because we know how that will end" I gulped **yeah if there's one person who scares me to death its Lavinia when she's mad however she has absolutely nothing on the scariest person alive when she gets angry, she is above average height, intelligent and doesn't take anyones shit most call her The Darkness, The Living Destruction or even the Deity of Despair but I call her Mom** I shivered thinking of how she is when angry **I wouldn't dare get her mad intentionally** I told everyone my plan.

* * *

**At the Dark Claw Base**

I went on my own and eventually I got to the entrance of the Dark Claw Base with me seeing a massive steel door that was about 30 feet tall and seemed to be about 12 meters thick **such an impractical door** I slammed my fist into the door instantly pulverising it and sending it flying off its hinges alerting numerous guards then I whistled saying "to the leaders of Dark Claw I Junpei Kamijou have come to issue a chance for a truce and end this conflict without further bloodshed, if you want to talk meet me at this address in half an hour" I tossed a card to one of the leaders then I flew away with my wings **Step 1 done I've issued a chance for them to talk things out if need be I'll initiate Step 1.2 which involves having Ren go in and kill the leaders off he's currently in hiding not far from the base but with luck I won't need to do that now for Step 2 have the leaders of Dark Claw and Princess Shuri meet then if all goes according to plan Step 3 is everyone lives** I landed at the meeting spot seeing the others gathered at the area.

All the people who are with me met at the meeting spot then Momo got off the phone saying "my Mom was asking if I'm having a fun time I told her that me and the girls are just enjoying Osaka she um doesn't know about you" **ah** I sat with her then she explained "after the incident with Junatro Mom entered a dark place of her life she felt used and abandoned by another men and it broke her I hated seeing her like that but then when she met Arthur she just lit up to be honest it felt like I had my Mom back again" **I'm sorry Momo Junatro ruined your life and all I did was watch I should have stood up to him and done something but I got complacent its all my fault** I got Momo's hand and told her "if you ever want to talk about whatever is bugging you even if you're just bored and need something to do you can call me Momo-chan" she nodded being reassured by my words **I can't take away everyone's pain some things can't be fixed by rage and muscle or words alone no sometimes the best way to help someone is to just be there for them even if all you can do is be a shoulder to cry on just being there can mean the world to some people** Momo and me exchanged contact information, I looked at her with Momo twirling one of her twin tails her in her hand with Momo blushing deeply over something then suddenly a man started arguing with Gunha **what the** I got up to go check it out, the man who saw Gunha demanded "who do you think you are showing your face around here boy after your Father and your Mother took mercy on garbage like you and let you and that woman go with those filthy Demons they should have never had you" just as he tried to strike Gunha I grabbed the man's arm glaring at him coldly asking "I don't know who you but nobody speaks to my friends in such a way" without me wanting to my eyes turned purple and a portion of my face went scaly presumably because of my anger.

I glared at the man who demanded "how dare you little urchin" Fafnir however backed me up and declared _**[care to repeat that to my host little Human let me make it clear that avaliable or unavailable angering a Dragon is very unwise]**_ the man realised who I am with hik falling to his knees when I asked "Gunha-san who is he anyway" Gunha explained "Junpei this is Arkaza right-hand man of my Father Gou Sorajima the little shits been trying to have me killed for years and after I got exiled from my family he tried to take the chance but he got stopped and for what because I chose my own path in life" Arkaza tried to speak up but Gunha shot him down saying "no you don't get a chance to debate you toad I made my choice in life I'm going to become a mangaka like I've always wanted not only that I'm gonna fight alongside Elefthería with Junpei and all my friends and comrades seeing all kinds of cool things and meeting so many amazing people unlike the Old Man who let his parents force him down a path he never wanted to do" Arkaza drew an axe ready to throw it at Risera until Gunha's eyes turned crimson from him preparing his heat vision until I got in front of him saying "Gunha-san don't do this you're a good man more than that you're a real man and real men don't bully those beneath them you told me once that a real man is judged by how he treats his inferiors not his superiors if you use you're powers to hurt him you'll go against everything you stand for and I don't want that to happen to you" Gunha calmed down his eyes returning to normal then he marched to Risera's side hugging her leaving Arkaza trembling until I looked at him making him run **I don't like bullying people I hate it after all I know exactly how it changes you as a person but when I saw that toad Arkaza going at Gunha like that I just had so anger inside me I couldn't stand it seeing him talk to one of my friends like that just got me so angry.**

* * *

Gunha came to me saying "thank you for that Junpei I don't know if I would have slept east doing what I was going to do" I nodded then said "I know you guys would do anything to keep me on the straight and narrow so the least I can do is return the favour" my scales gradually disappeared returning my face to normal and Gunha ran his hand through his hair "you taught me that power obtained without reason is just violence, thank you Junpei" Gunha told me that in a voice filled with gratitude and respect then we shook hands highlighting the respect we share.


	114. Dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I went back to Junpei's introduction character profile adding a few new abilities to his Eventual Abilities section that I missed when I made that chapter those being the abilities of teaching methods, expert scientist, expert engineer, expert inventor, skilled photographer, skilled reporter, master architect, skilled archaeologist, business management skills, poker face (it refers to his ability to keep a straight face under pressure) and expert driver as of for why I missed them I just made a mistake that's all now let's get on with the story.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov** ****

After the little altercation with Arkaza each of us stood waiting then a man wearing suit of armour _**(reminiscent of Mandalorian armour from Star Wars)**_ accompanied by a group of thuggish looking men who didn't look ready for negotiation with the man saying "ah the fabled Princess Shuri shows her face and it seems as though she is just as beautiful as the stories so I'm so honoured to be in the presence of royalty and a majestic Kitsune" his voice dripped venom and sarcasm of the worst kind showing a total lack of respect for all life that isn't his own with his cruel sadistic expression further reinforcing that point, the man lit a cigar then he sat down on a chair that was brought out **I've dealt with far scarier people than him believe me** I sat down by Princess Shuri and Charles with Princess Shuri already looking calmer knowing the two of us are here.

I went onto say "I'm not going to beat around the bush I've brought you here to bring a peaceful end to the Dark Claw attacks on Humans I don't want there to be anymore conflict so I hope we can come to an arrangement" **I hope I can do this** suddenly however one of the Dark Claw members threw Ren against a wall showing his beaten and bloodied body with Ren saying "sorry guys I got caught" **Ren I did to him I shouldn't have sent him there** the man said "Kartal of Dark Claw doesn't negotiate he just takes for a warrior who defeated a descendant of Lucifer you sure are a coward using the tricks of a coward to win" he had his goons attack then he leapt at me with a thick volgue like weapon that I swiftly dodged then he said "I'll be taking Princess Shuri as my prize for my victory and I see you have a Dark Yoaki master among your group maybe I'll take her" **Dark Yokai what are they and who can use them no Junpei you can ask that question later focus on beating him** I got my Dremorda Blade ready dualing him although Kartal had the edge in height, raw strength and experience giving me a hard time evident in the cuts and stab wounds he inflicted onto me **he's tough** I managed to dodge then I went for a number of slashes getting some decent cuts onto his body until I ended up avoiding the tentecals of a Koromodako an octopus Yokai **damn** I cut them off then I got smacked aside by Kartal who said "weak" he kicked me, punched me, stomped on me and threw me around saying for each one "useless" "pathetic" "false leader" "coward" he stomped on my back and twisted his heel on it, Kartal went onto say "I have no need for you without that Sacred Treasure of yours you are nothing its not your power only Fafnir's relying on others is for the weak, we're done here boys grab the girls" his men abducted Risera and Princess Shuri **no** I tried to stop him but he smacked my aside **his armour is thicker than a Dragons scales I managed to cut the surface of it but I couldn't penetrate it** he left with me just bearing my teeth like some kind of animal angry at my own powerlessness.

**Later**

Everyone got their injuries tended to with me saying "what the hell is a Dark Yoaki" Gunha stepped forward and explained "Risera's family are a clan of mystics not so different from how an Onmyōdō works the Sorajima family my family employed them as servants for various uses future predictions, exorcisms, purification rituals you name it chances are they did it mastered the craft then repourpised the craft into something brand new to deal with a different matter but Risera was different she could not only interact with Yokai but found she had the ability to tame them similar to how Familiars work but more than that she can tame Dark Yokai a type of Yokai corrupted by dark emotions they're known for being damn near unstoppable at the cost of their sanity which is why Risera was feared and shunned by the Sorajima's they feared she would end up making an army of Dark Yokai to follow her orders and use it to usurp their power but she's not like that" Gunha clenched his fists in frustration "she's a kind and gentle soul who just wants to live a normal life to go to school like a normal girl, to fall in love like a normal girl, make friends like a normal girl she's not someone who wants to cause an uprising but now that Kartal has her he'll try to force her to do that" Gunha said that slamming his fist into a wall nearly obliterating it due to his sheer power then he stormed off saying "I'm going to save her if he wants to get the maximum effect range he'll use the Tsutenkaku to cover the majority of the region with her control Spell, I'll save her with or without help" he left **its all my fault I did this I caused Risera to get kidnapped and Princess Shuri I screwed this up I was so confident no not confident cocky I was just so sure that I could solve this without bloodshed that I didn't stop to consider maybe I would be against someone incapable of being reasoned with I am to blame for this its all my fault** I looked at my hand and threw my fist into the ground in frustration tears welling up in my eyes **and what Kartal said is right I am nothing without the Exhilaration Rig my whole life I've felt like a looser and that's all anyone else saw a looser who couldn't stand up for himself but when I got it the day I discovered I had it and I felt the power of that first _Rise_ command for the first time in forever I felt strong I felt like I could put Gods over my knee and break them like a twig and when I learned how rare and powerful it is ****for once I didn't feel like a looser I felt great for a change for once I wasn't a looser all those who once tormented me were at the mercy of my patience and mercy people started to respect me and treat me nicely something they never did I gained friends, status, strength and so much more all the things I knew I could never have gotten without the Exhilaration Rig but I also knew deep down it isn't my power I'm borrowing it from Fafnir but I didn't have anything against Fafnir in fact it felt good hearing his voice in my mind I gained a friend who wanted me to stay alive even if it was only out of a need for his own survival at first to be honest I'm scared of the day I stop hearing his voice in my mind** I saw a few tears fall.

* * *

I forced myself not to cry with great difficulty **I'm nothing if I can't be the Golden King Junpei Kamijou is a weakling scared of his own shadow not the kind of man who stands against evil with a courageous heart and a drive to save lives I've been running from the truth of the matter since day one I'm addicted to the feeling of strength being the Golden King brings** Lucian asked me "Junpei I know that fight shook you up but right now we really need you to get yourself together I'm saying this as your friend and a member of Elefthería and I'm only going to say it once get your shit together" he looked at me **Lucian's right I can't sit around moping but what do I do if I don't have the ability to use the Exhilaration Rig or Kings Artifacts then what can I do Kartal's armour is virtually indestructible and he's a greater combatant than anything I've ever seen or anyone I've faced** I got up saying "I need to make a call I just need this okay" Lucian let me go then I went to the garden of the Palace getting my phone out then I dialed the most important phone number in the universe to me

**Me-** Lavinia are you free?

**Water Dork-** Junpei is that you hey are you crying what's wrong?

**Me-** I really * _sniffle_ * really need your help right now my love I've messed up

**Water Dork-** What happened Sweetheart? Just tell me all about it and I'll listen you know I'm always here for you

**Me-** I messed up big time Lavinia I tried to negotiate with some very bad people and I got cocky thinking they would just follow what I said and as a result of my cockiness I ended up getting the others hurt, I know I've made mistakes but this one just proved how weak I really am it proved that without the Exhilaration Rig I'm nothing I want to save everyone but I'm powerless to do so

**Me-** What should I do Lavinia? I'm scared I genuinely don't think I can do this 

**Water Dork-** Then don't do it alone your strength is so much more than the Exhilaration Rig you find strength in the people you hold close to your heart and yeah so what you made a mistake we've all made mistakes Junpei but your different because your honest about your shortcomings you are aware of them but rather than let them control you and the direction of your life you use those feelings of frustration to take yourself to new heights nobody has ever reached before

**Water Dork-** You used to ask yourself why did I turn you into a Demon and why I gave you a second chance at life, I did it because when I saw you for the first time Junpei I saw a spark in you something more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen in you I saw potential unlike anything I'd ever seen before and when I saw you down on the ground dying I couldn't stand the thought that spark being snuffed out that's why I reincarnated you because you are special without even knowing it you might just be the most important person in the whole universe 

**Water Dork-** My point is Sweetheart whatever has gone wrong don't deal with it as the Golden King deal with it as Junpei Kamijou you are so much more than your insecurities Junpei I've seen it time and time again when you believe in yourself you are truly unstoppable

**Me-** Thank you Lavinia for everything just thank you so much you've done so much for me and I haven't truly done anything for you, hey when this is all done let's go somewhere together just you and me somewhere peaceful and fit for a Queen 

I hung up then I headed back to the others **I know what I must do now** I wiped the tears from my eyes **thanks for everything Lavinia you really are the woman I love.**

I got back to the others then I said "right first things first Yami, T2, Daniel and Shiba I need you guys to mobilise a few team with the Eastern Yokai's forces to raid other Dark Claw base's if they surrender being them in to answer for their crimes if they resist use whatever force you deem necessary at the time Lucian I need you, Charles, Ren, Rani, Nemuri, Amelia and Blur to catch up with Gunha and back him for the rest of you I need everyone else on potential civilian evacuation in the event it becomes necessary meanwhile I need to figure out what the hell Kartal's armour is made off" **come on Junpei think think think nothing is truly unbeatable even when a suit of armour is indestructible the person beneath it isn't if that were the case then why would they wear armour come on think think think use that brain of yours** I suddenly remembered when I was slashing him **oh I am so blind** I asked "Shiba are there any Supernatural metals that are known for being extremely vulnerable to powerful magnetic currents" Shiba told me "there's tons of them but one that does stick out is a metal called **Dirsium** its a metal commonly found in Asgard and regions like it, the metal is virtually indestructible to all forms of physical attacks heck if you used it on a star ship it would be the perfect material for oh I get it now" he smriked like a cat, I explained to the others "not long after I got it I used to take apart my Dremorda Blade to study how it ticks and how it functions but I found out the Dremorda Blade used by the Knights of Dremorda emits a magnetic current to make it easier to hit with greater amounts of force by pulling metal objects like an enemies sword towards it allowing the user to hit with more force as a result of the increased speed and during my fight with Kartal I noticed his armour really didn't like my sword" Charles got it **I can whip up something myself** I sent everyone on their way then I opened a Teleportation Circle to somewhere I've kept secret from the others. 

I got through the Circle entering a large cave environment filled with weapon stands, a training area for diffrent weapons gadgets or martial arts training, a supercomputer similar to CORTEX but most notably a fully equipped laboratory **built this place myself although I needed to use Magic to replicate the parts that make CORTEX to make my own variant of it the technological specifications are the same but the purpose is diffrent** this is a little place I like to call my Dragon Base **its a cave system I found within the Sitri Clan's territory after I went for a walk one day so after I became a High Class Demon I used my Magic to reformat it into a more suitable space** **for my own personal use meanwhile I discreetly bought the laboratory equipment without telling Mom or Dad** I got to work making a device to take out Kartal's armour as well as a disguise of sorts to conceal my identity as there's a chance I'll catch the public eye **if I had my armour I'd just wear that but I don't so I've gotta improvise for now** my mind just focused on getting the job done building the too.

* * *

**Over to No one's pov, Back at Osaka a few minutes later**

Junpei eventually finished creating a device to alter the magnetic currents of Kartal's armour which Junpei made in the form of a pistol shaped weapon, for his makeshift costume he's wearing a red leather jacket with silver Kanji symbols for Dragon on either shoulder accompanied by black combat boots and a dark blue bodysuit made of a material similar to spandex _**(the suit is one of many conceptual suits he thought up for Blur's personal use although Junpei's modified it with Magic to wear for himself)**_ and most distinctively he has a black helmet similar to the kind worn by motorcycle drivers with a visor that covers all his face, the helmet comes with a feature that allows anyone wearing it to monitor their own vitals, identify structural weaknesses in anything they see and it comes with a GPS on the HUD _**(Junpei built both features in it to assist in his architectural work)**_ after using his wallcrawling to climb up a building Junpei looked at the Tsutenkaku in the distance then he took a deep breath **you got this Junpei everyone's counting on you right now they need you to be brave** he adopted a starting position commonly used by athletes then within seconds he shot forward propelling himself forward running across the roof of the building he is on then using his immensely powerful legs he launched himself into the air clearing a noticable gap of several feet in a single bound then when he leapt from that building he let himself drop entering a free fall **no fear no hesitation no sacrifice no victory** he got a quarter of the way down then he launched himself from the side of building _ **(which shattered most of the glass)**_ seeing numerous people had caught sight of him, Junpei balanced himself on the top of a torii gate with only one hand and launched himself from there letting out an audible "WOOOO" when he did so earning the attention of more people.

Junpei raced across the Osaka skyline only for some Monsters to appear and Junpei knee who the culplirt is **Kartal summoned those to attack the city damn** Junpei smacked aside a number large lizard Monsters and leapt through the rails of a water tower using his acrobatic capabilities and his Catastrophe Awareness to masterfully get around the city using parkour skills in ways most would only dream of doing **nearly there** Junpei was meters from the Tsutenkaku seeing his allies fighting in the distance then he saw Gunha soaring up the side of the building, Junpei homed in on him thinking about the situation **I messed up I made a mistake but I'm not going to let that hold me back and I'm not going to hurt myself by blaming myself for my failures I'm going to stand up and fix my mistakes starting with helping Gunha save his girlfriend** he made one last leap of faith highlighting his newfound inner strength and courage when he soared like a mighty reborn Phoenix rising from the ashes earning the attention of his friends.

**Back to Junpei's pov**

I landed by the Tsutenkaku and used my martial arts prowess to quickly disable a number of Kartal's men then I shot up the side of the tower to catch up to Gunha, Gunha was at the top fighting off Kartal then I saw Princess Shuri and Risera restrained so I said to Kartal "hey chrome dome maybe you would win if you had a more magnetic personality" my voice was made to sound deeper via a voice modulator **Mary mother of God I am terrible at jokes how the hell did I think that up** I used my pistol like device to fire a purple beam of magnetic energy at Kartal's armour which caused it to shake then when he said "what have you done to my armour I can't ahahbt" he stumbled about then I called out "GUNHA NOW" he threw a punch into the armour shattering it with me then saying "I know this is on me and I understand if you have anything against me Gunha but know this I'm going to help you save your precious person because I know you and the others would do the same thing for me if I were in this situation" Gunha seemed to know who's behind the mask **I didn't exactly make it a secret for them** Kartal's armour broke apart and shattered like stone, I went for him going for a number of right and left hooks mixed with a counter attack here and there then I got him with a one inch punch to the chest **Kartal is savage beast of a warrior his strength outclassed mine earlier so my best bet is to give him absolutely no openings it goes against my usual approach of playing it safe but I don't have the luxury of playing it safe anymore I need to cut loose** I slammed my fist into his jaw then I grabbed his head kneeing him in the face with Gunha shooting forward calling out _**Gunha Smash**_ he got Kartal square in the stomach with Gunha then slamming his fist into Kartal's left arm shattering it then I saw him charge up an enormous amount of energy at which point he called out _**Gunha Obliteration**_ he delivered a punch that sent Kartal so high into the air he looked like a meteorite.

* * *

Gunha go Kartal then after easily besting his minions we untied Princess Shuri and Risera with me asking Princess Shuri "they didn't hurt you at all did they" she shook her head and told us both "just my pride thats all" Risera held Gunha who happily held his girlfriend **he really is one of the sweetest guys ever** Gunha kissed Risera's neck and held her tight enough that if he held her any harder then she would snap like a twig **Gunha is one of Elefthería's strongest members but he's also one of the kindest members** Kartal suddenly reappeared with white patches of fur and black strikes accompanied by lightning dancing around him "he's a Raijū and a very powerful one at that" I said that to the others then I dodged out of the way of a lightning bolt **thank you Catastrophe Awareness** I kept dodging his attacks then Gunha caught one of the lightning bolts **give em hell Gunha** he used his own electrokinetic abilities to amplify the power of the lightning then he threw it back at Kartal creating a massive explosion that made some people fall out **crap the civilians** I leapt from the top of the Tsutenkaku and caught some of the civilians in my arms with me then digging about my belt **please work** I lobbed a grenade that then let out a bet which created a means of catching the civilians that fell then I used my Telekinesis to safely land it on the floor **a little gadget I've been working on a Net Bomb the nets designed to** **have a tensile strength comporable to that of titanium but be elastic so its not uncomfortable for those it catches if they worked I planned to roll them out for general use in Elefthería** I looked at the people saying to them "run I'll go deal with that guy up top" I ran up the side of the building then I got back to helping Gunha. 

I helped Gunha with the two of us tag teaming and absolutely destroying Kartal with his movements being dull compared to mine and Gunha's attacks, I got Kartal with a right hook then Gunha did a backhanded strike to his face at which stage the two of us got in a kick then I gave Gunha a quick boost then with him saying _**Gunha Slam**_ Kartal quickly overwhelmed then me and Gunha did a double uppercut knocking Kartal out sending him flying **its over** I panted as did Gunha who I shared a fist bump with.


	115. Risera Enenri

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

Kartal was on the ground so me and Gunha got him restrained with me pushing a button on the side of my helmet causing it to lift up then I said "Gunha I understand if you blame me for this mess" Gunha told me "you're right you bringing Kartal to us caused us a lot of trouble but you're one of the few people I've met who would go this far to make it up to me not even the Sorajima family, my family are very superficial people all they see in others is potential losses and gains truth be told they aren't nice people Junpei but even with that I tried to be better than that to be kind, courageous and intelligent without being cruel to others however I never had someone who could be that role model to me but then I met you, when we first met you were weak and frail but in time you've become the kind of person I always wished I could be" **Gunha** he got my hand then we shook until dark mist started coming from Risera **what the hell** Gunha got on alert with me pulling my visor down to cover my face.

Risera gripped her head screaming then she begged "Gunha please you can't be dead no please no" she cried out no as if her lungs would burst **what the hell has happened to her** she lifted off into the sky absorbing even more dark mist into herself causing the scrunchie keeping her hair in its long pony tail to drop out and show her knee-length magenta hair to float and her eyes have turned a noticable yellow colour **what is this her sheer presence is overwhelmingly strong** Gunha managed to regain his senses saying "oh no" I turned to him feeling a sudden burst of pressure from Risera with Gunha explaining "its all the negative emotions of the Dark Yokai across the globe she's actively siphoning off their power and using it to strengthen herself, with everything Kartal has done lately the negative emotions within the Yokai must be at an all time high within a second she's already hit God Class levels of power she's never done this before" **Gunha truly loves that girl** I put my hand on his shoulder and told him "well ain't it obvious what we do let's bring her home after all she's got a very loyal boyfriend who can't stand seeing her in pain and besides if anyone of you guys die Lavinia's gonna kill me" I said that in a tone that was meant to try and brighten things up a little bit, Gunha nodded and shared a fist bump with me then we both got ready for combat with the two of us avoiding one of Risera's energy attacks meanwhile I used my wallcrawling to stay attached to the side of the mast at the top of the tower. 

Gunha got to safety then Risera let out a loud banshee like cry **what can I do come on Junpei think think think use that brain of yours you can do this** I had to dodge him until I heard the cries down below of the civilians who saw this whole mess unfold **first things first** I used my telepathy to talk to the minds of everyone in Osaka _**(albiet I changed my voice to sound more disembodied to conceal my identity)**_ to reassure them _ **"people of Osaka you have nothing to fear right now I know that things look dangerous because quite frankly they are but know this me and my comrades plan to make sure all of this comes to this calamity all I ask is that everyone stays strong for just a little longer, hide if you feel scared because to be honest so am I I'm scared to death right now but I know that if everyone stands together as one then nothing can stand in our way again"**_ I could feel the collective sense of hope everyone was having even after I cut the telepathic link **I dragged on to much there no Junpei focus on Risera worry about your vanity issues later** I managed to dodge another attack until I used my Telekinesis to catch an energy blast Risera fired throwing it right back at her with Gunha saying "I have an idea" I nodded at him when he explained "I have a Banishment Talisman Risera gave it to me a while ago if I can stick it on her then all the dark enemy within her should vanish problem is I need a distraction" _**Duplication Magic- Junpei X21**_ exactly 21 clones of me in my current appearance showed up then I told Gunha "so I've gotta be fast huh I can work with that" me and my clones started to fight back distracting Risera with each of us purposefully distracting her while simultaneously luring her away from the city **the fewer civilian casualties the better ah crap Santiago and Lavinia are gonna have my head for this** I dodged Risera's blasts when she chased me with me quickly getting near the edge of the city _**(thanks to using a Teleportation Circle**_ _ **)**_ and Fafnir warning me _**[she's started to drain the inner darkness of all living things not only that she's**_ _ **locked onto your inner darkness Junpei look out]**_ I evaded a massive attack while tearing off a chimney top to bat it aside like a baseball bat **wait if she's locked onto me I have an idea** I whistled saying "Risera-san look at me yeah thats right over here" she saw me **perfect.**

* * *

I waved my arms at Risera telling her "you can sense my inner darkness right I know your harvesting it for more power I don't know how you can suddenly harvest all darkness but I have an offer" I threw my arms out in a T pose even after a series of dark tendrils latched onto me with me yelling at her "COOOOOMME ON THEN TAKE IT TAKE IT ALL BIG GIRL TAKE EVERY LAST OUNCH OF DARKNESS IN ME TAKE IT ALL I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH" I was forced to see every individual dark thought in my mind no matter how little it may seem **I can't contain the darkness forever I have to let it out eventually** Risera started to grip her head in pain crying out in a deep pain **did I just make things worse no please tell me I didn't do that** Gunha however managed to stick the Banishment Talisman onto the back of her neck expelling the darkness within her enough for it to go into the sky and create a crimson auora borealis like phenomenon in the skys above of Osaka **its beautiful** Gunha floated down with Risera in his arms Princess carrying her then he landed with a smile on his face **at least she's safe** I opened a Teleportation Circle for us to dash off into taking us back to the others.

**At the Royal Palace**

All of us got back with Lucian counting everyone to make sure none of us went missing then he asked "where's Junpei" I tapped the side of my helmet causing the visor to lift up then I said "its me relax" I held my hands up **that took more out of me than I realised** I took my helmet off fully resting it on a table next to us meanwhile I sat down sighing **that would have gone so much smoother if I had the Exhilaration Rig** I got on my knees then I said "I screwed up guys I nearly got everyone killed and I understand if you can't forgive me for it in fact I'm expecting it" **I made a mistake now I have to live with it as the leader of Elefthería I have to take any and all responsibility for my mistakes** Charles got by me and told me "you're right you did screw up Junpei but let me say a little something all of us have and all of us will, Junpei my Grandpa used to tell me a little something growing up whenever I felt like I messed things up he would tell me " _Charles making a mistake doesn't define you as a person its the way you respond to the mistake that defines you as a person_ " to be honest I'm sad to admit how long it took me to figure out what he was always trying to tell me but Junpei yeah you messed up but look at you rather than sit in the corner and cry you got out there and did your best to right your wrong" **Charles** the others agreed with him **I can always count on you can't I big guy** the guards came in informing us "Princess Shuri has returned with Kartal in tow" **crap** I used Magic to get changed into my school uniform then I ran out with the others.

Kartal was still restrained with Princess Shuri holding his volgue at her side then she asked me "I ask that you decide his fate Junpei Kamijou you earned that right as did Gunha Sorajima" Gunha made it clear though "I don't want that right" **guess its on me** I held his volgue looking at Kartal who looked unashamed of his actions and even looked to be considering carrying on **this man no this Monster is so unrepentantly evil he should not be left alive** Kartal smriked madly and dared me "do it go on strike me down you won after all Golden King prove to everyone why you are unstoppable and why you will never loose to anyone" I raised his volgue into the air then I trusted it forward.... into the ground just missing his left leg leaving it sticking in the ground there, I gave Kartal the coldest look I have every given anyone the kind that would make even deities cry and one that showed just how long I have really lived then I told him four words just four very simple words that no one will forget anytime soon "I am not you" I back away from Kartal **if I strike him down and kill him all he will gain is support for his cause** I got away and looked at every Yokai present regardless of it they're Dark Claw sympathisers or not with me holding my arms out.

I told everyone of them "you hear that Supernatural world never forget those words I am not you, if you ever feel like oppressing those who once oppressed you just remember those words I am not you because I know full well it doesn't matter how much you got bullied NOTHING in this universe gives anyone the right to bully a bully so if you ever decide to stand up for yourself and the people you love ask yourself how do I avoid becoming my bully" I walked back into the Palace leaving Kartal to get carted away by the Palace guards **I am through with being scared of my bullies I used to fear them but now I'm through with them its not my business if they become parasites upon society all that matters to me now are my friends, family and being the leader of Elefthería those are the things that make me happy so those are the things I plan to devote myself to just like always** I thought about how truly weak those who have bullied me in the past really are after looking back **why was I ever scared of them** Lucian came to my side and told me "that took guts Junpei, if you want to talk about it then I'll always be here" I nodded and shared a quick hug with Lucian then I perked myself up saying "new orders guys let's enjoy the crap outta this trip because I know we have so much more to see" me and the members of Elefthería all walked on laughing and smile **I love you guys more than anyone realises and more than I could ever put into words.**

* * *

**The following day**

Me and the others were walking through the streets of Osaka with some of our classmates and the students from Amarto Private Girls Academy **time to kick back and chillax** I checked my phone seeing a few texts from Dean **it appears as though the Hubble Space Telescope picked up on something** I typed away then I got sent the details with Momo _**(who's right by me)**_ asking "what is this Junpei-kun" I explained "something got picked up by the Hubble Space Telescope something from trillions of light-years away from the Milkyway galaxy scratch that it didn't detect it something practically hijacked it" a Breaking News announcement appeared on a large TV screen with the reporters saying about the very thing I'm looking at **coincidence possibly creepy definitely** the News Anchor said "could there be life from beyond the stars satellites have just received word that a message has been received now we must ask ourselves will this be a message of peace or someone asking if they are they only being in the universe" **let's see it** a series of symbols appeared across not just the TV screen but every screen.... across every screen one word appeared and that word is

_Conquest_

Leading to countless cries of terror, confusion and scepticism. 

**To the Netherworld, Lilithgan The Grand Citadel, Santiago's pov**

All of us saw the message being transmitted across the screens of the world **no** I looked at the screen with Barada saying "well... shit" **what else can you say in this situation** I looked at the reports beaming in from across the globe jn both the Netherworld and Earth **its being projected in every language in every country to every world that has even a slither or technology** I turned to Thanaton and told him directly "Thanaton I need you to go to the central command for the Netherworld Armed Forces and tell them to start preparing for a possible incursion meanwhile I plan to investigate this further" I walked off when Thanaton disappeared into the shadows with me charging ahead to look into this **all my life I always believed that there was life out there among the stars and now it looks like that life might be coming to my doorstep to kill me ah great Laxus is going to drop Mao knows how many sci-fi movie references for ages now so will Barada.**


	116. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Yokai arc and next chapter will begin the Galactic Supremacy arc.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]**

**Junpei's pov**

**Two weeks later, Junpei's Personal Residence**

I was standing before Lavinia and Chelsea in the living room with both ladies looking at me **yeah I'm dead** so yeah allow me to explain two weeks ago I ended up fighting a guy by the name of Kartal a nasty piece of work who wanted to wipe out Human kind and ensure Yokai dominance however while I did call Lavinia for emotional support her and Chelsea are mad at me because I didn't ask for the rest of Elefthería to back me up during the trip **hoo boy** I looked at her then I said "if it means anything I got gifts for you both" I gave both ladies the fans I bought them leading to Lavinia entering what I like to call Princess Mode an emotional state in which Lavinia feels extremely happy about something but tries to hide it to avoid looking less dignified in anyway shape or form **Lord or whoever put this woman in my path thank you so much I swear I will love and protect this dork for the rest of my life** Lavinia told me "thank you Junpei, I'm still annoyed though" **yeah she's stubborn as hell but then again that's just one of countless things that draws me to her** seeing those two made me smile like a total idiot **as fun as it was to have some downtime away from being the leader of Elefthería I have to admit being with both Lavinia and Chelsea is even better.**

**The following day Roof of Akademisk Academy, over to Lavinia's pov**

Me and the girls were busy having lunch with me eating a bento Junpei prepared himself **must not forgive him just yet must be stronger** Mio had a drink and asked "Lavinia be honest with me why aren't you letting Junpei off just yet I think he's made it very clear he's sorry for what happened" **yeah** I sighed and told her "it's more than that Mio a lot more" **I really appreciate that he turned to me for emotional support first I truly do but at the same time a part of me wishes that he would have just begged me to come to his rescue** Chelsea was fanning herself with the fan Junpei bought her **the truth is I'm concerned with Junpei's recent growth in power I'm worried he'll get so strong that I'll just be burden to him I know he wouldn't leave me but I don't want to be someone who limits him he's amazing nothing keeps him down forever even if its an enemy beyond his understanding** suddenly Junpei swooped up to the rooftop then he dived off letting out his Dragon wings after he left something for me **what the** on the side of the present box is a small note that reads 

_For my Golden Queen x_

I opened the box then I covered my mouth in amazement **he remembered** the box contained a rock.

The girls checked out the box with Kichika remarking "some guys buy their ladies diamond rings, fancy cars and flowers Junpei meanwhile buys rocks" I shook my head **Junpei** I told her "this isn't just any old rock its moon rock, a while ago I told Junpei that I thought having a piece of the moon would be amazing because of how mysterious the moon is to most civilisations and he did it" **little does he know I did that while partly drunk but its the thought that counts** Mio made a comment "so that man for lack of a better description literally went to the moon and back for you Lavinia I'm not used to romantic relationships but if that doesn't say he loves you then I doubt how it could get anymore obvious" **yeah** I held onto the rock tightly with me thinking of Junpei something I do all the time **he actually went to the moon for me oh I have the sweetest fiancé ever he's always been so sweet towards me** I couldn't help but smile like an idiot with the girls knowing who I'm thinking about **ever since he was Prince Marsta he's always been such a sweet man who loves spoiling me maybe its just a definite in our relationship that he loves to spoil me no matter what lifetime it is that we live in** Chelsea finished her lunch so I got to eating mine.

* * *

**Later that day, Back at Junpei's Personal Residence**

Me and Chelsea got home with me saying "wonder if Junpei got that special project of his done" I spoke slower near the end after seeing a pathway of roses on the floor with a few scented candles along with arrows indicating for me and Chelsea to follow them **wonder what he's up to** we followed them then we got to the other side of the house seeing Junpei sitting there with a box of chocolates and a bunch of roses for us both, Junpei told us both "I thought I could make tonight special for you" **Junpei** he had me and Chelsea sit down then he offered us the chocolates and roses meanwhile he let us lay at his side **what is he planning** Junpei exhaled heavily and told us "how I went two weeks without being near my Queens I'll never know" he stroked my hair and Chelsea's **soooo soothing I love it whenever he strokes my hair** Junpei just rested with us both.

**Now back to Junpei's pov**

I rested with Lavinia and Chelsea holding them both close when I said "the truth is you two I wanted to scream down the phone for you both to come back me up I really did but I" Lavinia faced me when I had a sad expression on my face "I didn't want to let either of you down" I said that with a voice laced with all the vulnerability in my heart, Lavinia cupped my left cheek and Chelsea got my right then both ladies leaned in and kissed me with Lavinia saying "you could never let me down Junpei" Chelsea followed that up and said "you can be a bit dense sometimes Junpei and you don't always find the right solution to problems but the Junpei Kamijou I love with all my heart is a man who never backs down from a fight and always tries to fix his mistakes even at the cost of his own dignity that is the kind of man you are" **Chelsea** I felt a few tears emerging **I truly don't deserve either of my Queens** I hugged both ladies and smiled powering through the tears **they're both brilliant and I can not wait to see what kind of women they grow into in the years to come** I kissed them both then I said to them "there is something I'd love to do with you both" I got out a massive tub of chocolate ice cream and three spoons so the three of us just hung out letting the love we have for eachother flow **I'm not the legendary warrior without a flaw like I believed I was in truth I'm just a man who makes mistakes but I know no matter how many times I screw up I'll always have the people I love to catch me when I fall its like Lavinia said I draw strength from those around me and the people I love they have no idea how strong I feel when they stand by my side.**

**The following day**

"AHHHH" me and Lucian ran from a horde of gigantic Rhinos each of which are at least 12 ft tall **crap baskets** Lucian called out "ACCEPT THE JOB TO FEED THE MONSTERS YOU SAID IT'LL BE FUN YOU SAID IT'LL GIVE US EXPERINCE YOU SAID BUT YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING CHASED BY GIANT FUCKING RHINOS THAT WANT TO PUT THEIR HORN WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE" I ran as well shouting "DAD ASKED NICELY AND YOU KNOW HOW I AM LUCIAN BESIDES IT BEATS HAVING TO CLEAN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL" we kept running **begs the question why does Dad own a massive horde of Rhinos to begin begin with** I saw the gate so I gave Lucian a boost to get him over it then I got over myself collapsing to the ground when I panted for air **fuuuuuck me man** I looked at Lucian who laughed lightly as did I the two of us finding some comedy in our bad situation **typical Kamijou luck** I turned to Lucian then I said "hey Lucian now that its just me and you I need to ask you something important" he took a deep breath then he turned to me, I looked at Lucian and asked "will you be the best man for mine and Lavinia's wedding?&" Lucian took another breath then he helped me up and told me "I'd be honoured to Junpei I know this will mean a lot to you, Junpei Kamijou you have been through somethings that most people couldn't even dream of going through in this life and countless others before it so I want you to have the best wedding of all" I shook Lucian's hand **this man is my best friend I've got countless guys I consider my best friend but Lucian was my first real male friend.**

* * *

Following that incident with the Rhinos me and Lucian got back to Akademisk Academy **Princess Shuri has apparently put in an application to enroll at Akademisk although I dunno which class she'll be in either way it'll be good to have her around and on the plus side me and the Yokai leaders have entered into possible negotiations to work together in an alliance with Elefthería which should be good** Lucian stretched his arms and saying "the news has been going crazy over that message from the stars what do you think is it an elaborate prank or something more?" I explained "we know Dragons are actually from another world so what's to say other lifeforms can't exist on other world's although they're planting their eggs in my chest over my dead Draconic body, you know Ren will be the first man among us to go crazy for any alien ladies" Lucian laughed at that saying "Ren is a great friend but I have to agree with you on that" **yeah Ren is one of the most loyal men I know and he's someone I can count on but even I have to admit the guys a pervert of near galactic scale** me and Lucian saw the others with me stopping for a second **no not this again stop please no I'm having such a good day** the world around me disappeared for a while until I felt myself return stumbling forward a bit **not again** I got myself up and carried on **its a little something I've been calling the Ghost Step at random times of the day I feel like I'm walking on nothingness like I'll be lost in the nothingness only to come back to crashing into reality the symptoms started since I started regaining my memories of my past life until I know more I'll keep it under wraps.**

After me and Lucian got back to the Elefthería Classroom I met with the others only for a pair of arms to wrap around me from behind me holding me close to them **I'd know those arms anywhere** I leaned back and kissed Lavinia's throat saying "hey beautiful girl" Lavinia was blushing then she inhaled the scent of my hair **Lavinia is the most amazing woman in the universe** I felt Lavinia stroking my chest letting her presence be known to me and everyone else until she kissed me from behind in a way that can only be described as picturesque to those who could see the events unfolding **my Lavinia** eventually Lavinia whispered " _myself, Mother and the other girls bought my wedding dress while you were away in Osaka_ " I had a smirk on my face when I asked with an admittedly cheeky tone "can I take a peek?" Lavinia smirked and tapped my nose "nope" she had a childishly goofy smirk on her face **cheeky ah well I can imagine what she's got in mind for our wedding night hehehe** Lavinia kissed me on the neck with me taking a hold of her cravat to bring her down to my height **if we were at home by ourselves Lavinia would be all over me right now** the two of us rested our heads against eachother bringing us both comfort we couldn't begin to describe enough for Lavinia to close her eyes when she rested against me letting it become apparent that she's happy around me **at this point I am done listening to High Class Demons that don't approve of our relationship if they're willing to spend that much time focusing on someone else's relationship no wonder they don't have time to find love for themselves like it or not Lavinia is mine and I am Lavinia's people can whin and cry and wail all they damn well want me and her love one another and that is all that matters to me making sure I'm there for her and everyone else I love and care for despite what people seem to have deluded themselves into thinking I'm not a superhero, I'm not a Messiah and I sure as hell am not a Saint all I am is a man who is ready to do whatever it takes to protect those I love** Lavinia and me went to our desks although Lavinia held my hand with me making it apparent I'm extremely grateful to have met her **I'm not a hero but for my friends and family I'll be their hero.**


	117. Something is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Osaka trip behind them Junpei and the rest of Elefthería march towards a brave new world in which they are at the center of it all, with Elefthería's influence and popularity at an all time high the members of the group have a bright future ahead of them not only that but everyday they're only getting stronger.
> 
> With a new more advanced influx of new members to the group one would be forgiven for thinking that Elefthería are becoming unstoppable however an invading army from across the galaxy would like to put that theory to the test, when an alien army under the rule of a tyrannical overlord comes seeking to add Earth and its surrounding sector of the galaxy to his empire nothing will be the same ever again.
> 
> As enemies become allies of convenience, villains become heroes, new heroes and villains rise and the line between good and evil is left thrown out the window the members of Elefthería and Odium will be pushed to their limits in ways they've never been pushed before and from the blackest of nights for planet Earth the brightest of days will come.

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, Explanations, Demonic powers and other abilities, [For Fafnir & Vritra speaking]_**

**Junpei's pov**

**A month later,** **In ???**

I woke up looking around only to realise I'm in the white landscape where I met The Original during my fight with Jarqies **what is it with people hijacking my dreams might as well make a business out of it** I saw The Original himself who went onto say "it has been a long time Junpei I see you have become an exceptional warrior since we last spoke" **there it is that warm aura** The Original had me sit next to him and asked me "Junpei are you ready to fight till your last breath to protect your family and friends" I nodded once and told him "wanting to protect my family and friends until my last breath has always been my goal in life even if I've got to loose my Humanity to find the strength to do it that's all that matters to me protecting them" he smiled at me and nodded **what is he up to** suddenly a dark wind and mist swept across the land we are in.

The Original spoke to me "darkness is fast approaching Junpei and soon you will be all that stands between it and the survival of the multiverse you must face this future without fear" I saw a gigantic space ship the size of a continent looming over earth "without loss" an enormous statue like entity that stood at several thousand feet towered over Earth and the Netherworld got showered by blasts from people standing against it "without heartache" I saw me and two Visored's fighting against a man who had my armour in a fierce battle "without anger" a darker nearly destroyed Akademisk Academy stood with a copy of my on his knees amongst the destruction then The Original warned me in a prophetic tone "or you will become an abomination unlike anything the cosmos has seen you must not loose yourself to fear, loss, heartache or anger for if you do you will never be able to come back from it" the final vision was in an desert environment that had torn flags with the logos of Elefthería and Odium then from the ground emerged another me however this one has a black version of my armour with glowing crimson lenses and light blue accents around the breastplate and had numerous cracks and dents this version of me cascaded negative energy and gave off all kinds of unpleasant feelings namely terror and hatred **I could become that monster** the dream ended with The Original delivering a single piece of advice "no matter what happens to you never forget you are Junpei Kamijou the Golden King and the one true King of all if you stand with your allies and never compromise your ideals until the bitter end there is nothing you can not accomplish" I left soon after **what was all that.**

I shot up after looking around seeing Lavinia and Chelsea were snuggled into me **what was that dream a warning a vision or something more** Lavinia curled over leaning against my side letting her soft womanly body rest against me so I started stroking her hair meanwhile Chelsea had her arms around me **I love both these ladies** Lavinia was letting out low snores smiling from the pleasant dreams she's having _**(presumably about me)**_ so I upon leaning in left a small kiss on her cheek that wouldn't wake her up too soon then after I got free of the bed I left a kiss on Chelsea's forehead with both ladies snuggling eachother in their sleep however seeing their gorgeous bodies so close sent a part of me into overdrive **crap down mini Junpei bad boy bad very bad stay down bad** with that out the way I started to make breakfast for us all with me just being happy for a change not worrying about anything when I got the ingredients out **I wish I had more mornings like this where I could just spend time preparing food for my Queens** suddenly Lavinia hugged me from behind with her saying "mormwing Junpei" **she's sleepy** I chuckled a little then I turned around kissing Lavinia on her soft womanly lips that I've become more or less addicted to **she's gorgeous** until I picked her up via her thighs placing her on the counter kissing her hungrily up and down her neck squeezing her plump pillow like butt with Lavinia leaning her head back when I kissed her Lavinia teased me by saying "somebodies hungry it seems" I slowly took off her nightwear revealing her mature womanly body that I've grown to love with me saying "forget cereal I want you for breakfast Lavinia" Lavinia smirked when I pulled down her underwear and got to it.

* * *

**Later at school**

Me, Lavinia and Chelsea all got to school with me smiling and Lavinia having a satisfied yet sensual look on her face **yeah I had a filling breakfast to put it in a PG way** I held Chelsea's hand which I kissed as a sign of affection making Chelsea blush and smile like a Princess **me and Chelsea's first date was to Lilithgan it was a straightforward event we went to a coffee shop had a bit of fun then we went to a cinema and watched some romantic comedy the other girls at school were talking about then after a few trips to various shopping stores me and Chelsea ended up getting to the Leviathan Manor she dragged me inside and we both slept on the couch in front of the fire** Chelsea spun around and she leaned down kissing me **I love Chelsea and I wish we get more happy memories** **in the future** as always I met the others smiling when I saw them until Charles telepathically said _**"that makes 30 times now that you've come to school with that expression on your face"**_ I chuckled lightly _**"what can I say I like to have a very filling breakfast"**_ he groaned _**"somedays I forget who's the pervert between you and Ren"**_ we got to the school gates with me putting my arms behind me neck then I stretched a bit **I still have the lingering taste of golden syrup in my mouth jeez Lavinia had to decide to try pouring it over herself didn't she.**

Me and the others walked through the school grounds with me then asking "hey Fafnir how are things in there" I held my right hand up to talk to Fafnir _**[pretty good still can't give you your armour yet but things are going a lot better]**_ he said with a calm tone so I smiled then Lavinia knelt down to my height and kissed me **huh** I got caught off guard by her doing that until Lavinia said "that's because I love you" **Lavinia** I hugged her tightly although my mind wandered to my dream this morning and the talk I had with The Original **dark days are coming** **but I won't fear them I'll do what I do best protect my friends** I held Lavinia tightly a wave of worry for the future washing over me **I have my beloved Golden Queen at my side** I kept hugging her resting my head on her shoulder, Lavinia asked "hey are you okay" her hand went behind my head with Lavinia stroking my hair although I just held on tighter **I'm scared of a future without her be a future with darkness or light I don't want to loose her ever I have lived a very long time too long in fact and in all those lives I have watched her die be it because of Pluta, other causes or just because we got old I have lost so many times and yet no matter how often it happens it never gets easier watching the woman I love die** a few tears appeared in my eyes with Lavinia asking "are you crying Junpei Sweetheart whats wrong you can tell me I'll listen" **Lavinia** I looked at her and told her "I never want to loose you Lavinia Leviathan no matter who stands in my way I want you to be happy with me okay" Lavinia looked at me and stroked my hair.

**At lunchtime**

Lavinia and me were underneath one of the trees in school with Lavinia letting me rest her head on her lap causing me to cheer up at the feeling of her stroking my hair **she's my Valkyrie and the Golden Queen** I looked at her remembering Venuseta her warm caring expression and how she did something like this for me when I was Marsta all those eons ago **like Venuseta Lavinia is kindness and beauty given form she is the light of all existence that gave birth to the universe she is eternal and radiant when the planets, galaxies and even the universe itself die out she will luster on forever lighting the way for those who come after us** the warm crisp air of the late summer Netherworld touched our skin accompanied by a hint of sunlight breaking through the tree branches and leaves reflecting on Lavinia's silky-smooth skin and beautiful violet hair in a way that belonged in a fairy tale not the harsh bitter reality of this world **she is my light my Venuseta my Lavinia** Lavinia asked me "are you sure that you're feeling okay" I simply told her "I just thought of how many times I've had to say goodbye to you in every lifetime we've had and it reminded me just how important it is to be with you" Lavinia smiled and kissed me on my forehead **this moment feels perfect almost too perfect to be real** I saw her beautiful smile with Lavinia stroking my cheek when she held me.

* * *

Lavinia and me eventually had to get up with me saying "hey Lavinia how would you like it if I added a pool to part of the land we own just a minute or two from the house" Lavinia nodded saying "that sounds marvellous although if you wanted to see me in a swimsuit that badly you could have just asked me" she had a suggestive and sensual tone to the end of her line **knew she'd say that and I still dorked out** Lavinia just giggled at my embarrassment although I got my payback by telling her "nah I prefer you in that violet bunnysuit you own" she got embarrassed **ha payback** however the tables turned in neither mine or Lavinia's favour after I realised the rest of Elefthería heard that **oh crap** both me and Lavinia went bright red from embarrassment with Lavinia shaking **ah crap baskets** Lucian just shook his head and walked into the Elefthería Classroom making it apparent that he's just used to this kind of thing from me and Lavinia **damn it** Lavinia walked through the doors at my side embarrassed beyond belief **Lavinia is gorgeous every time I look at her I fall in love with her all over again** Lavinia regained her usually dignified and lady like look on her face **my Lavinia is more beautiful than the stars themselves.**

**Later at Elefthería Central Command**

I lifted a piston like object exerting all the strength I could until Shiba told me "you're done Junpei" I got out with Shiba explaining "you just lifted 800 tons Junpei that's nearly ten times your previous record before we left for Osaka last month" **not bad me** I saw Lavinia and Chelsea started to have a headache until I said "everyone back away what's happening is nature running its course" **took ya merry time didn't you Dragon powers** I saw Lavinia gain violet scales with leathery violet and black Dragon wings accompanied by her canines sharpening and her ears getting more pointer like mine with Lavinia's Draconic Power already reaching the level of a Dragon King as a symbol of her strength, Chelsea gained carmine red scales and leathery carmine red and black wings with her canines sharpening as well although unlike Lavinia Chelsea doesn't have pointy elf like ears **they're both so much stronger now** I helped them both up with Chelsea saying "my wings aren't as pretty as yours Junpei" I touched her cheek and smiled telling her "the person they're attached to makes them beautiful" **I hope Lavinia and Chelsea will be able to handle the changes yeah I still haven't gotten used to the whole scales appearing outta nowhere thing** the two of them put their new wings and scales away albeit the two of them are very aware of the power they now have **I believe those two will be insanely powerful Dragon Hybrids** I cupped my chin **if Lavinia can wipe out galaxies in _Star Godess_ before she got her Dragon powers then how strong is she now I wonder **Charles appeared and informed me "they're here" I followed him sending Lavinia and Chelsea to get a check up at the med bay.

I got to the front entrance of the base with Charles telling me directly "we've got a ton of people looking to join up and assist us I'll let them do the talking" outside I saw all The Excavators, Li mei, Ajax, Karna VI, Robin Hood XII, Franky and the last person I expected to see that being Veronica **I was wondering what happened to her after we dealt with Jarqies** currently Veronica is wearing a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes a decent portion of her cleavage, accessory wise she's wearing a white and black lacey half apron, a white frilly headband that keeps her hair in its original style where its tied into two long thick braids on either side of her head and a third on the back which falls to the midsection of her back finished with lace forearm length gloves that are missing the covers on the index finger and thumb of either glove and she's got a single yellow earing in her left ear **wonder what she's up to** I saw Franky has added Elefthería's logo onto the back of his jacket with him also having a space to mount _**Lavenza**_ on his back making it easier to carry around **Franky is a good person.**

* * *

I saw everyone so I spoke to our new members "I'm glad everyone of you is willing to help us out, if you'll follow me through here Latia will get you properly assessed to find out which Teams or roles will suit you best" **its only a temporary thing but Latia decides to step up to the role of recruitment officer until we can establish a more permanent solution that is** Ajax said to me "I'll just come out and make it clear to you Kamijou I'm here on orders from the higher ups of the Council they don't like how Elefthería have been acting with virtually unlimited authority without being connected to them selfish bastards only thinking of themselves during times of crisis" I face palmed **I knew I'd have to deal with stuff like this sooner or later** I envisioned the members of the Demon Council **they're nothing but figure heads however they're desperate to have some sway in the Netherworld many of them have plotted to overthrow the Seven Kings however lately their attention has turned to Elefthería they want to carve the organisation up like pieces on a chess board to use for their own gains in particular a faction calling themselves White Hawk tacky name if you ask me but yeah they're Ancient Satan sympathisers however they happen to have a large amount of money and land so they don't get taken out** I stretched my arms yawning **I'd better do something about them after all they've made it their vendetta to eliminate all Reborn Demons** I asked Ajax "so what your a spy or something" he shook his head and put out his cigar telling me "personally I think you and your warriors here are the only ones doing anything to deal with the real issues however I am under orders tell you what I'll send throw them a big enough bone to shut them up but I'll let you monitor what I send I've got no intentions of sending them anything they could use to tarnish Elefthería's image or compromise major operations" we shook hands on it **sounds reasonable** Veronica approached me after she got assigned to the Valkyries Team.

Veronica asked me "Lord Junpei if I may have a moment of your time can we speak" I nodded although I made it clear to her "no need for the Lord honorific just Junpei or Kamijou will do" **I hate lording my High Class Demon status over others I really don't see the need to do so** Lavinia joined me and Veronica then Veronica explained "following the incident with Jarqies I was sent to serve Lady Lucretzia Abaddon as the Higher ups took into account that I was simply bred to serve Jarqies and Ranadus however when I decided to assist Elefthería as a way of repaying your group for saving me and the Netherworld I made another choice" she gulped and declared "I wish to serve Junpei and the Sitri Clan if Lady Lavinia will allow it" **WAIT WHAT WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE GIVE ME A HEADS UP HOLD ON** I frantically opened my phone seeing a text from Dad:

**Dad-** Hey Junpei Fordy here so yeah Little Lucretzia informed me that Veronica girl wants to serve you and after a lovely phone call the two of us agreed to it she hopes Veronica will be happy serving you something about her having a not so secret crush on you according to Little Lucretzia, also I know you'll be living with three beautiful women but please remember that you're still High-school students at heart and that I'm not ready to become Grandpappy Fordwin just yet

**Dad-** Oh crap your Mother saw that now I'm being dragged home to our bedroom by the sexy Momster Shura AVVVVVVVENGE ME JUNPEI-KUN!!!!!

I face palmed sighing deeply **how the hell is he the leader of Akademisk Academy.**

I said to Veronica "you don't have to become my servant Veronica" she shook her head then she and made it clear she wants to then she went ahead and said "I will try to be useful to you Junpei Kamijou" **let's go I guess** Lavinia suddenly made a suggestion "why don't you join Junpei's Troupe that way you'll be of even more use to him" Veronica agreed to it saying "I would be honoured to do so" **what's her game ah I can figure it out later** I opened my box of Pieces seeing that two of my _**Grunt**_ Pieces were resonating quite heavily with Veronica 

_**By my will as a Sovereign I Junpei Kamijou order you Veronica to return to life and serve as my Grunt of two**_

My Pieces went into Veronica turning her into my newest Servant **so yeah I just made a Super Demon into my servant gotta be honest and say what the actual hell is going on** after they sensed the increase in power the rest of Elefthería came and found out what happened and to put it mildly the others were nothing short of impressed by what I just did with Lucian saying "nobodies ever made a Super Demon level Demon a servant before hell making a High Class Demon level Demon a servant is insanely impressive on its own but you just went above and beyond there Junpei" **so yeah** something alerted me to Lucian **lately I've been getting this sensation from Catastrophe Awareness about Lucian its trying to tell me something but I don't know what I doubt its anything bad Lucian isn't like that** Veronica started talking with everyone else getting to know her new teammates.

* * *

**Later that night**

Veronica got given her own room after she got brought to my personal residence _**(with Chelsea getting her integrated)** _although despite me offering him Franky has said he wants to continue living at his castle **he's got a deep attachment to that place so I won't force him to leave it but I just wanted to offer** meanwhile me and Lavinia are in the woodland area about two miles away from my personal residence laying down on a blanket watching the stars **I love snuggles with her** Lavinia rested her body on mine and said "scales formed earlier on my nape how are you so chill about it all the time Junpei" I remarked "I'm kinda used to it thats all after a while you just stop realising how annoying it really is but there is one thing that will never be annoying and that is just there" I rubbed her belly the way I know she loves it being rubbed with Lavinia closing her eyes out of comfort leaving her purring a little **I have such an adorable Queen at my side** Lavinia got kissed by me with Lavinia saying "its a shooting star" **oh so it is** the star passed by.

I said "make a wish" Lavinia did so giggling to herself with me doing the same **I love you Lavinia Leviathan** Lavinia then said "and another one maybe there's a meteor shower tonight" **wait a second** this meteor was far too large and it was travelling far too fast to be a proper shooting star or meteorite with me getting up and saying "that's something else" **but what** the structure landed in the distance with a loud powerful CRACKTHOOOM that shoot the ground then it started to open up revealing a ginormous mechanical thing **what the hell** I checked my phone and said to Lavinia "I need to go, I'll ask Charles to inform the guys" she just nodded once and informed me "I'll get Chelsea and Veronica along with the other Valkyries and everyone else" we quickly kissed her lips affectionately then I shot out via my wings **what the hell is that thing.**


End file.
